


[B.A.P] «fishing for love».

by Loordie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: BangJae - Freeform, But not that much, Fluff, Just a bit comedy, M/M, maybe drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 206,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loordie/pseuds/Loordie
Summary: Youngjae solo tenía un único deseo, y era un deseo tonto, no era mucho pedir, pero él de verdad ansiaba con que se cumpliera: tener un novio. ¿Cuál era el problema? Nada más ni nada menos que Bang Yongguk, su mejor amigo.[B.A.P|DAEJAE & BANGLO]





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les guste!

**Domingo 5 de enero, 2014.**

A pesar del clima que te helaba los huesos aun si llevabas tres suéteres y una chaqueta extra encima, Youngjae se atrevió a salir con aquel chico, porque le gustaba mucho. O bueno, el tiempo que llevó chateando con él y las cosas que éste le contó le hicieron flecharse. Claro, destacaba decir que cuando Chungho —su nombre— llegó al cine cubierto de nieve se llevó una breve sorpresa; lo había imaginado un poquitín más apuesto y con un cuerpo más atlético, de igual modo aceptó la cita. La personalidad fue lo que le había atraído desde el primer "Hola" intercambiado.

Salieron del centro comercial donde habían visto la película con sus cuerpos muy juntos, riéndose por la increíble intensidad del frío. Chungho había conseguido boletos para ver _Carrie_ , ya había estrenado en noviembre del año pasado, pero tuvo suerte de que aún estuviera en cartela para enero.

—¿Te acompaño a la parada de buses? —habló el joven, era sólo unos centímetros más alto que Youngjae, éste asintió sonriente.

Comentaron la película mientras caminaban. Eran las diez de la noche y la temperatura había reducido muchísimo. Youngjae odiaba el frío, sus dientes castañeaban de forma brusca y parpadeaba demasiado sin darse cuenta, además de que la nariz se le ponía brillante. Pero al lado de Chungho todo le resultaba más soportable. El viento se paseaba junto a ellos, despeinándolos y dándoles gélidas bofetadas para fastidiarlos un poco.

—¿Te has divertido hoy?

Habían llegado ya a la parada de buses y las calles estaban desiertas, por supuesto, ¿quién se sometería a ese frío tan intenso? Youngjae escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se paró en frente de Chungho.

—Sí —se rio como tonto y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Quieres que te bese? —dijo el chico sonriendo y dando un paso adelante para quedar más cerca, podían sentir el aliento contrario sobre sus bocas—. No dejas de hacer eso.

—No sé —jugueteó Youngjae—. ¿Quieres besarme?

—Desde nuestro tercer chat quiero hacerlo.

Youngjae levantó un poco la barbilla y Chungho inclinó el cuello para unir sus labios con los ajenos. Fue un roce seco, y sabía a dulce por las bebidas con las que acompañaron las palomitas, aun así movieron las bocas a un ritmo lento y tentativo. El chico alto le puso una mano en la nuca para profundizar, y suspiró sofocado. Pero de pronto, todo aquel movimiento cesó. El más bajo se alejó lentamente del cuerpo contrario, un poco desconcertado, y abrió los ojos horrorizado al ver que un tipo todo vestido de negro tenía un arma en la mano, apuntando en la sien de Chungho. Le temblaron los labios del miedo y miró a su acompañante, éste estaba tan pálido como la nieve que bañaba las calles.

Divisó a un hombre a la lejanía, paseando a su perro, y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle para pedir ayuda, Chungho apartó la mano del atracador con un manotazo y salió corriendo de allí como un torpedo. Youngjae se quedó solo y petrificado. Aquel hombre era más alto que él y había vuelto a levantar el arma, apuntando en su dirección. El corazón le iba a fallar. Iba a morir.

—Hijo de puta.

Farfulló el tipo. Y fue como si el alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo y la sangre a circular por sus venas. Youngjae inhaló hondo y soltó el aire con rabia, quitándole el pasamontañas a su atracador para poder ver el rostro adormilado de su mejor amigo. Aquella voz profunda suya siempre le sería inconfundible.

—Hijo de puta, ¡Yongguk!

El aludido lo miró despreocupado y arrebató el pasamontañas de las manos ajenas para volver a colocárselo.

—Hace mucho frío —se quejó, una nube de vaho salió de su boca.

—¡Idiota! —gritó, pateando el suelo—. ¡Casi me cago los pantalones! ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí y con un arma de juguete?

—Es real —repuso el otro con expresión indignada, guardando la pistola en su abrigo—. Vine a ver la película.

Youngjae bufó y se despeinó la castaña cabellera, ya había empezado a calentarse de lo enfadado que estaba.

—Odias esa película, mentiroso.

—Tienes razón, prefiero la del setenta y seis. Se parece más al libro —Yongguk se sorbió la nariz al notar que sus mocos se hacían hielo y miró a su mejor amigo, que lo fulminada duramente—. De acuerdo, te estaba espiando, quería alejarte de ese idiota cara-foca que sólo juega contigo.

Sacó el celular de su pantalón y le enseñó unas fotos de Chungho mirando de forma lasciva a una joven chica. Youngjae apretó los labios cuando Yongguk pasó más fotos de Chungho besando a otras personas, chicos y chicas que caían por sus encantos.

—Tengo como mil fotos —dijo el alto, mirando la pantalla del móvil.

—Ya —el castaño se sentía como un idiota. ¿Cómo diablos había caído tan fácil? Tomó aire para no parecer destrozado frente a su amigo—. ¿No se te ocurrió que quizá era yo quien quería jugar con él?

Yongguk apartó la vista de su teléfono para mirar al menor, porque era menor, y arqueó una ceja, socarrón. Youngjae tenías las mejillas encendidas, ni siquiera él mismo se creía sus propias palabras.

—Pff —se burló el otro—. Por favor.

 

 

 

Youngjae abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó pasar a Yongguk. Debido al frío invierno y a la nieve acumulada de las calles, habían decidido ir caminando a casa, parecía imposible que un bus pasara a esas horas un domingo. El mayor se sacó el pasamontañas y se pasó la mano por el negro cabello, revolviéndolo, y escaneó el apartamento de su mejor amigo cuando éste encendió las luces. El minúsculo árbol de navidad descansaba en una esquina de la sala y las demás decoraciones, todas de brillantes verdes, blancos y rojos, daban un toque de Felices Fiestas a la estancia.

—Cochino —murmuró—. No has quitado los arreglos navideños.

—Ya, que apenas estamos a cinco de enero, no seas pesado.

Youngjae se quitó el abrigo después de sacudirle la nieve de encima y lo colgó en el perchero cerca de la puerta. Se giró a mirar al contrario y lo vio recostándose cómodamente en su sillón, arreglando un cojín a cada lado para calentarse mejor.

—Emm —carraspeó, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa?

Yongguk levantó la vista de sus zapatos y miró el rostro del menor, con su acostumbrado semblante serio. Luego se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista hacia el arbolito de navidad.

—Hoy es el aniversario de mis padres.

El más joven separó los labios y asintió, reprendiéndose por haberlo olvidado. Siempre lo había acompañado esos días, los cinco de enero nunca iban a ser una buena fecha para su mejor amigo. Youngjae se rascó el cuello y bajó la vista, sintiéndose un completo idiota y la peor persona del mundo, pero escuchó al mayor suspirar despreocupado y entendió con aquello que no debía martirizarse. Yongguk odiaba verlo sentirse culpable, y más si era por su causa.

—Además —volvió a hablar el moreno, estirando los brazos—, espero a la visita.

—¿Visita?

El resonar del timbre del apartamento calló sus voces y el dueño de la casa se dirigió a la puerta un poco extrañado. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Chungho frente a su casa, con un rostro que demostraba vergüenza y preocupación. Youngjae sintió una punzada de rabia al ver a aquel chico que lo había engatusado y luego abandonado en un atraco. Un atraco falso, pero un atraco al fin y al cabo.

—¿Estás bien? —su voz sonaba tímida a oídos de Youngjae.

La puerta se abrió mucho más cuando Yongguk tironeó de ella y apareció detrás de su mejor amigo, mirando de arriba abajo al joven castaño que tenía la nariz roja y el cuerpo encogido por el frío. Chungho miró desconcertado al menor y éste sonrió internamente, agradeciendo tener al moreno ahí a su lado.

—¿Quién eres? —habló Yongguk, voz profunda y grave. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los otros dos—. ¿Qué quieres de mi novio?

Chungho abrió los ojos indignado y luego frunció el ceño, mirando con lo que parecía ser desagrado a Youngjae. Se recompuso y sacudió los hombros, levantando la barbilla.

—Zorra —escupió y se marchó.

El par de mejores amigos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que lo perdieron de vista y se adentraron de nuevo al calor del apartamento. Yongguk volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y esperó a que el menor dijera algo como que tenía razón o algo por el estilo, pero éste se quedó callado, mirando el suelo bajo sus pies.

—Hey —le llamó el pelinegro—. De ese tipo de idiotas es que quiero apartarte, ¿lo entiendes? —Youngjae hizo una mueca y asintió de mala gana—. Y deja de darles la dirección de tu casa a los desconocidos.

El más joven dejó escapar una risita amarga y empezó a encaminarse hacia la cocina para prepararle algo a su amigo, sabía que aquel día no podía regresar a casa, y que tampoco prefería hacerlo, lo conocía muy bien. Suspiró pensando en qué debería cocinar, era ya muy tarde como para hacer algo muy pesado...

—Youngjae.

Se giró para mirar a Yongguk, éste tenía los ojos clavados en él.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

El aludido sonrió débil, haciendo un gesto con la mano señalando que no había problema.

—Sabes que sí.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Miércoles 29 de enero, 2014.**

Saltó del pequeño banquillo en el que había tenido que subirse al no ser lo suficiente alto como para alcanzar la parte superior de los estantes para ubicar los libros en su respectivo lugar. Estiró la espalda con un resoplido y miró a su lado, encontrándose con los marrones ojos de un chico muy guapo. Youngjae dejó sus acciones y apartó la vista, nervioso, ubicó el par de libros que tenía en las manos en su sitio y se volvió de nuevo a mirar a aquel chico, encontrándose con la sonrisa de éste, pero dirigida a una chica que acababa de llegar.

Suspiró decepcionado y siguió con su trabajo, arrastrando el carrillo por los diferentes estantes buscándole sitio a cada libro que había sido devuelto. ¿Por qué era el único que no tenía novio? Él, a sus recién cumplidos veintidós años, nunca había tenido una pareja y aquello le frustraba.

—Ah, ya me dio hambre —sacó su móvil de un bolsillo y confirmó que eran las 11:41am—. Unos minutos más y quedaré libre.

Si tan sólo el profesor Choi no le hubiera pedido ayuda en la biblioteca el año pasado, quizá él estaría comiendo o durmiendo en casa y no hubiera aceptado ser un auxiliar casi permanente en aquel lugar, pero tampoco se quejaba. Amaba la biblioteca, los libros y esa sensación de paz al estar rodeado de tantos mundos escondidos entre palabras, por algo había decidido estudiar Literatura. Fue a la sesión de revistas y guardó las pocas que había en el carrito y finalizó con su trabajo.

Cuando se dirigió al cuarto de almacenamiento para dejar el carrito allí, escuchó un gran alboroto. Le parecía increíble, pues venía desde afuera, y para que se escuchara desde la biblioteca debía tratarse de un terremoto o lo que sea, pero no era así. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales junto con otros estudiantes y observaron a un grupo de gente en una de las plazas de la Universidad.

—Esos de Artes siempre están haciendo ruido —dijo alguien a su lado y sonrió.

Yongguk llevaba una chaqueta negra subida hasta el cuello y una gorra del mismo color, tenía el cabello desordenado y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba caer dormido estando de pie. El mayor era muy friolento, y eso a Youngjae le encantaba, porque cuando su amigo enfermaba dejaba de ser el chico serio y pasaba a ser alguien muy vulnerable y tierno.

—¿Terminaste las clases? —el moreno asintió.

—Vine a recogerte —el otro lo miró apartando la vista del ventanal—. Vamos a almorzar antes de irme a trabajar.

Youngjae se mordió el labio inferior. Había sacado el tiempo para tener una cita a ciegas ese mismo día en la hora del almuerzo, y necesitaba que su mejor amigo no estuviera ahí, pues éste siempre se encargaba de ahuyentar a todas sus citas. Sonrió nervioso y fue hasta el almacén para guardar su uniforme, despedirse de una de las administradoras y salir de la biblioteca acompañado del mayor. Miraron con curiosidad a qué se debía tanto ruido, al parecer los estudiantes de Artes estaban realizando algo que acostumbraban llamar _performance_.

Un chico bajito con un lunar en la nariz, que pasaba al lado de ellos, tropezó con el cuerpo del más alto, éste arqueó una ceja y Youngjae se compadeció del joven al verlo petrificarse. Yongguk siempre intimidaba sin proponérselo.

—¿Te vas a quitar o no? —gruñó, el chico se apartó apresurado y les dejó el paso libre—. ¿Qué quieres comer? —habló como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y buscó la mejor excusa para no almorzar ese día con su amigo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Sé dónde podemos comer.

El moreno lo tomó de la mano sin permitirle decir nada y los guio fuera de la Universidad, cruzando unas cuantas calles y adentrándose a un pequeño negocio donde vendían comida occidental. El menor se puso pálido cuando su mejor amigo lo obligó a sentarse, aquél era el lugar de encuentro que habían elegido su cita y él para verse. Miró la hora en el reloj con forma de pez que había colgado en una pared y gimió al ver que eran ya las 12:10pm, dentro de unos minutos llegaría aquel chico.

—¿Qué pasa? —habló Yongguk mirándolo atentamente y con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa, haciéndolo sentir el triple de inquieto—. Estás tenso.

—N-no lo estoy —rio y tragó saliva, buscando algo de qué hablar—. Hoy estás muy guapo.

El moreno arqueó una ceja y lo ignoró, chequeando el menú y llamando al servicio para ordenar. Youngjae suspiró y se dedicó a observar a su querido amigo. Yongguk, más que ser su amigo de la infancia, era como su hermano mayor, y lo atesoraba mucho. Habían crecido y atravesado cada problema juntos. El moreno estudiaba Filosofía y trabajaba en un pequeño restorán a unas cuadras de la Universidad y en un bar por la misma zona, siempre había dicho que entre más cercano estuviera a la universidad menos gastaría en pasajes y esas cosas, solía ser muy ahorrador.

Sonrió al verlo sacar su acostumbrada bolsa de galletas y empezar a comerlas, a veces olvidaba lo glotón que era Yongguk.

—¿No me darás una? —se quejó, fingiendo enfado. El otro lo miró.

—No.

Youngjae rio escandalosamente y desvió la vista hacia la entrada del local al ver a su cita llegar, entonces su sonrisa se deformó. El chico era mucho más apuesto en persona que en foto, debía admitir. A pesar del frío enero, llevaba una camisa a manga corta de color rosa pálido decorada a puntos magenta bien arreglada dentro de unos jeans claros sujetados por el cinturón. Tenía el cabello teñido de rubio y era demasiado alto. El castaño cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa y rezó porque no lo viera. Yongguk carraspeó a su lado.

—¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó con recelo.

Para su desgracia, al hablar, el chico —le había dicho que se llamaba Jaehyuk— captó su atención y moduló un tímido “oh” al reconocerlo. Youngjae se levantó de su asiento para saludar al rubio mientras éste se acercaba. Jaehyuk se sentó frente a su cita, un poco nervioso al ver que no estaba solo, sino acompañado de un pelinegro delgado de expresión neutral y fría, casi amenazante, como si ocultara malas intenciones.

—¿Dónde trabajas? —le preguntó el moreno escaneando su atuendo, su voz grave le heló la espalda—. ¿En una heladería?

Youngjae pateó a su amigo debajo de la mesa y sonrió apenado, cuando iba a proponer que se cambiaran de mesa, un empleado llegó, ubicando dos platos de rollos de carne al horno frente a él y su mejor amigo. Yongguk no esperó y empezó a comer, luego cayó en cuenta del par de ojos que lo miraban. Uno con incomodidad y el otro con rabia.

—Oh, hagan como que no estoy aquí —se excusó—. Soy invisible.

Youngjae buscó la mirada de su amigo para advertirle que se iba a enfadar y no le hablaría por meses, pero éste simplemente le ignoraba. Miró a Jaehyuk con malestar y éste le devolvió una mirada de fastidio.

Suspiró derrotado, al parecer aquella cita tampoco acabaría muy bien.

 

 

 

Bostezó al escuchar el tono de su teléfono resonar por toda su habitación. Luego de aquella asquerosa cita con Jaehyuk, que resultó ser un ricachón demasiado superficial, Youngjae había insultado a su mejor amigo hasta que éste se despidió de él y fue a cumplir sus horas de trabajo en el restorán. Los miércoles su horario era muy tranquilo, por lo que se había regresado a casa para terminar un trabajo que debía entregar la semana entrante y luego tomar una siesta. Eran casi las nueve de la noche, había dormido bastante.

—¿Hola? —gruñó estirándose.

— _¿Dormías?_

Youngjae, a medida que crecía, y después de todas las cosas ocurridas en la adolescencia, había aprendido a interpretar el tono neutral de la voz de Yongguk. Quien lo escuchara diría que hablaba arrastrado, pero aquella pregunta la había hecho con un leve tono de sorpresa. Sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede?

— _Vístete, te veo en el bar_.

—No quiero, arruinaste mi cita.

— _Oye, no soy yo el que tiene mal gusto_ —el castaño debilitó su sonrisa, extrañaba escuchar la risa del moreno—. _Sal de la cama, Jae._

Terminó la llamada y volvió a lanzarse en la cama, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada y mirando al techo. Realmente no quería abandonar las sábanas, no estaba de ánimos, y puede que sonara estúpido, pero le estaba entrando un bajón terrible por no tener pareja. No sabía desde qué momento se había obsesionado con ello, simplemente a veces le entraban las ganas de estar acurrucado en su cama con alguien, compartiendo calor y besos, diciéndose cosas bonitas y manteniéndose abrazados hasta la mañana del siguiente día.

Desde que había decidido que le gustaban los hombres había soñado con tener novio, y de eso ya hacían más de ocho años. Yongguk siempre le había dicho que era un desesperado, pero él no tenía la culpa, ¿qué había de malo con querer experimentar esas cosas? Uno a veces deseaba estar al lado de alguien de manera amorosa.

Suspiró frustrado y se levantó, rascándose la espalda, ya empezaba a darle mal genio. ¿Qué quería Yongguk de él a esas horas de la noche? No quería salir, mierda. Se asomó por la ventana de su apartamento y vio que estaba nevando un poco, el cielo estaba oscuro y la temperatura helada ponía borrosos los vidrios, se preguntó si el moreno no tendría mucho frío, quizás debería llevarle una bufanda o algo con lo que pudiera calentarse más.

Encogiéndose de hombros regresó a su habitación para cambiarse, rezando porque algo interesante ocurriera esa noche.

 

 

 

Entró al bar y el olor familiar del lugar invadió sus fosas nasales, como entre dulzón y vinagre. Aquel lugar era muy raro para ser un bar. Era muy amplio, tenía un espacio justo y limpio y era muy acogedor; también tenía una pista de baile y algunas habitaciones las cuales no entendía muy bien cuál era su utilidad, como en las discotecas, pero no era una discoteca. Además, conocía a la mayoría de clientes que había allí ya que frecuentaban mucho el negocio, todos eran casi universitarios. Entraba buen aire, pero cuando se llenaba se sentía como en las viejas tabernas llenas de bárbaros. Yongguk no trabajaba allí, pero acostumbraba ayudar a un amigo suyo siempre que podía, y eso era casi todo el tiempo.

Aquel día el bar estaba un poco abundante a pesar de ser miércoles, y aunque el invierno estaba todavía presente adentro estaba cálido, como cuando los clientes bebían en demasía. Youngjae se empinó mientras caminaba para buscar a su mejor amigo y lo localizó en la barra hablando con el chico al que ayudaba todas las noches. Empujando a algunas personas y saludando a otras, logró dar con él y tomó asiento esperando a que el mayor notara su presencia. Lo hizo al instante.

—No tomaré nada —dijo—, estoy un poco en bancarrota.

—Pide lo que quieras —habló en su voz profunda—, hoy me pagaron en el restorán.

El castaño frunció los labios en un puchero y dejó de mirar a su mejor amigo para posar sus ojos en el chico con el que hablaba Yongguk anteriormente. Se sonrojó un poco.

—H-hola, Himchan.

—¿Qué tal, Jae? —correspondió éste.

El menor sonrió y se encogió de hombros, diciendo que todo iba bien. Todavía no era muy cercano a Himchan, por lo que siempre que estaba cerca de él se sentía un poco nervioso, más que todo por las cosas que ocurrieron unos años atrás. Yongguk le revolvió el cabello haciéndolo sentir como un niño chiquito.

—Espera aquí, iremos a hablar con el jefe —avisó para después marcharse junto al moreno.

Youngjae los siguió con la mirada hasta que los perdió de vista y suspiró, sintiéndose solo. Saludó a un grupo de chicas que conocía y se dirigían a una mesa y pidió un vasito de ron al barman. Se lamentó el haber dejado el móvil en casa, ya empezaba a aburrirse y mañana debía ir temprano a la universidad para abrir la biblioteca.

—¿Primera vez?

Se giró rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz grave y fresca a su derecha. Un chico de cabello casi dorado y gafas de pasta le sonreía. Tenía labios carnosos y un bonito lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Llevaba una simple sudadera morada que le hizo cuestionarse si lo protegía suficientemente del frío y sostenía una botella de cerveza en una mano. Su corazón se aceleró al verlo, más por nerviosismo que por un flechazo, y desvió la vista. En aquel momento deseaba que Yongguk estuviera allí para prevenirlo, o mejor, para apartar a aquel hermoso joven de él.

Reaccionó luego de un momento, colorándose.

—¿Es tu primera vez por aquí? —volvió a repetir el otro chico dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. El castaño tragó fuerte.

—N-no —respondió mirándolo de reojo y luego negó con la cabeza—. ¿La tuya sí? Nunca te he visto antes.

—Es la primera vez que vengo, unos amigos me han invitado —señaló una mesa más allá y logró ver a un grupo de jóvenes que reían sin parar—. ¿Estás solo?

Quiso responderle que sí, ponerse en modo coqueto y tratar de ligárselo, pero simplemente la voz no le salía. Es que ese chico era demasiado guapo, aunque no era su tipo. Apretó la bufanda entre sus brazos y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Escuchen todos! —el tío de Himchan, quien era el dueño del bar, alzó la voz y apareció con los dos mayores. El castaño frunció el ceño cuando los presentes en todo el lugar guardaron silencio—. Hay una estrella entre nosotros, y todos la conocemos muy bien, por eso es que han decidido llenar mi bar el día de hoy, ¿verdad?

Todos gritaron emocionados mientras Youngjae fruncía más el ceño, ¿una estrella?

—Así que haznos el favor de ponerte de pie, Yoo Youngjae, que te vamos a cantar.

El aludido se levantó precipitadamente con las mejillas rojas a más no poder cuando todos se unieron en un coro y empezaron a cantar el _Feliz Cumpleaños_. Miró alrededor y todos estaban de pie, incluyendo al chico que acababa de conocer, éste aplaudía sin cantar, pero sonreía de una manera preciosa. Youngjae buscó a su mejor amigo, que era el único que no cantaba ni aplaudía, sólo estaba ahí mirándolo con las manos en los bolsillos. Sin poder evitarlo corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

—Eres un idiota, ¡esto es muy vergonzoso! —se quejó al separarse y lo rodeó con la bufanda de mala gana—. Te odio.

—Gracias, moría de frío.

La gente del bar continuó cantando y al finalizar llenaron la estancia de aplausos al castaño, quien no sabía qué más hacer salvo sonreír. El tío de Himchan decidió que aquella noche se estaría de fiesta y los invitó a todos a tomar hasta el desmayo, subiendo el volumen de la música y haciendo que cada uno de los presentes se levantara y empezara a bailar. A Youngjae le pareció todo muy bonito, algunos conocidos hasta le dejaron algunos regalos, pero lo malo fue que con todo ese alboroto Yongguk tendría que trabajar mucho y no podría estar con él en toda la noche.

 

 

 

Se pasó el brazo por la frente y suspiró agotado. Había tenido que quitarse la bufanda que su mejor amigo le había traído para trabajar con más facilidad, pues la labor aquella noche había sido intensa gracias a que se celebraba el cumpleaños de Youngjae y todos habían bebido sin parar. Se percató de que eran ya las dos de la madrugada y que ya era hora de irse, pues el castaño tenía que levantarse temprano y no quería que tuviera problemas en la biblioteca.

—H-hey, Yongguk —un chico bajito se le acercó y le palmeó un brazo, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, era uno de los camareros del lugar—. Himchan m-me ha mandado a llamarte, d-dice que Jae se está quedando dormido y q-que mejor lo lleves pronto a casa.

El pelinegro asintió y vio marchar a aquel chico, que por alguna razón siempre que le hablaba parecía que se fuera a desmayar. En realidad casi todos le hablaban con miedo, se preguntó por qué. Con una encogida de hombros se dirigió a la barra, pues ya había ayudado bastante y las cosas estaban más tranquilas ahora. Un par de chicos tropezaron con él mientras reían, Yongguk los siguió con la mirada.

—Nunca había hecho esto, hombre, pero ese chico está para chuparlo todo —decía uno tomando un vaso de Vodka mientras el otro lo adentraba riendo a una de las habitaciones.

Yongguk arqueó una ceja y siguió con su camino, encontrando a Himchan peinando los cabellos de Youngjae, quien tenía la cabeza recostada en la barra. Se aproximó hacia su amigo y éste le sonrió dulce.

—Se quedó dormido —obvió. El moreno asintió y tomó uno de los brazos de su mejor amigo para levantarlo—. Oye, Guk, sonríe un poco, ¿quieres? Te vendría bien.

Yongguk se lo quedó mirando, haciéndolo sonrojar y desviar la vista a otro lado. Los ojos del contrario se abrieron un poco.

—Mira allá, parece que hay una pelea —señaló una mesa—. Soluciona eso y quedas libre.

Himchan parecía más jefe de aquel bar que su propio tío, aquel hombre era muy bueno con los negocios y sabía mantenerlo todo bajo control, pero a veces se desaparecía o se unía a otros hombres para beber y acababa descuidándolo todo. Yongguk miró hacia el lugar y, evidentemente, había un hombre grandulón sujetando a otro más chiquito de la camisa. Volvió a suspirar, dejando a su mejor amigo donde estaba.

—Cuídalo —mandó y se acercó hacia los que peleaban.

El grandulón zarandeaba el cuerpo del otro joven mientras éste le miraba asustado. Yongguk miró hacia los lados y todos parecían ignorar la escena, quizás estaban demasiado ebrios o cansados como para preocuparse por los problemas de otro.

—¿Me estás llamando pervertido, pedazo de mierda? —gritó el tipo, dándole otra sacudida—. ¿Tengo cara de que me gustan los penes?

El chico entre los brazos de aquel hombre negó rápidamente y trató de decir algo, pero del miedo que tenía porque lo golpearan no logró formular alguna frase. El moreno suspiró por enésima vez.

—Hey, si no lo sueltas me aseguraré de que jamás te dejen entrar acá —intervino por fin con voz calmada, rascándose detrás de la cabeza, algo le decía que aquello era una pelea sin sentido.

El grandulón lo miró con rostro amargado y se acercó a él, llevando al otro arrastrándolo de la camisa. Yongguk inspiró, hinchando el pecho.

—Este idiota de aquí me trata de maricón, cree que me he llevado a su amigo a algún lado.

—¡N-no es cierto! —se defendió el otro chico, miró a Yongguk como pidiéndole ayuda y éste se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Bueno, como sea… —murmuró—, en este lugar no se permiten las peleas. Si te van los penes o lo que sea, es asunto tuyo, que este enano piense lo que quiera.

El tipo gruñó, queriendo romperle la cara a ambos chicos, y ganas de no le sobraban. Empujó bruscamente al chico que tenía agarrado contra el cuerpo del moreno de cara aburrida y luego se marchó echando humos y maldiciéndolos a todos. A Yongguk aquello le hizo enfadar, empujó el cuerpo del pequeño para alejarlo y dio media vuelta para irse, pero éste lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

—E-espera, no te vayas.

El moreno lo miró y achicó los ojos. El chico era bajo de estatura, el cabello lo de tenía de un color miel y tenía ojos pequeños y rasgados, un lunar decoraba su nariz y vestía un enorme suéter que lo hacía ver incluso más pequeño. Aquel chiquillo le sonaba de algo, pero no recordaba de qué.

—¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa.

—M-mi amigo… creo que le ha pasado algo… —miró al pelinegro por un momento, sintiéndose intimidado por sus ojos serios—. Fui al baño solo un momento y cuando volví no estaba donde lo dejé. Desapareció.

—No debe estar lejos. Fuiste al baño un momento, ¿no? Debió usar la teletransportación para desaparecer así de rápido, y está claro que los humanos no tenemos ese poder —terminó la conversación y volvió a dar media vuelta para retirarse a la barra, pero el chico se le plantó al frente, evitando que siguiera caminando—. Te voy a golpear —gruñó.

—P-por favor, ayúdame a encontrarlo… Él… está un poco ebrio.

—También tengo mis propios asuntos, arréglatelas tú sol… —el bajito lo rodeó con los brazos y se aferró a su cuerpo como una garrapata, gritándole que le ayudara. Cuando quiso soltarse para darle un golpe, vio a un chico saliendo de una de las habitaciones del bar, riendo, y aquello le hizo recordar lo que habían dicho unos jóvenes momentos atrás—. Hey, suéltame.

—Te lo pido, a-ayú-

—Que me sueltes, voy a ayudarte.

El castaño lo miró sorprendido y lo soltó para luego ver cómo el contrario se marchaba rápidamente hacia una de los cuartos del lugar. Yongguk abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar y vio cómo recostado en una cama y con el torso desnudo había un chico rubio, unos tres jóvenes más estaban casi que encima de él, violándolo con la mirada. Sin pensarlo, se acercó hasta ellos y los alejó del cuerpo inconsciente del otro joven.

—¿Qué diablos hacen? —los fulminó, buscando la camiseta del chico y encontrándola en el suelo. Estaba un poco mojada y olía a licor.

—Ah, pero si es Yonggukkie —dijo uno de los jóvenes, el único que conocía de los tres que habían allí—. Estábamos pasando un buen rato con este rubiecito, llegas en el mejor momento.

—¿Junhong? —el castaño bajito se asomó por la puerta y corrió hasta su amigo, con el rostro repleto de preocupación—. ¿Qué le han hecho?

—Aún no hacemos nada, sólo unos lametones por aquí y por allá, llegan en el mejor momento —dijo otro, reído como el resto de sus amigos. Al parecer todos estaban bastante tomados—. ¿Se van a unir?

Yongguk hizo una mueca de asco y levantó al rubio en sus brazos, le asustaba la tonalidad blanca de su piel, parecía muerto. El chiquillo castaño lo seguía de cerca, pidiéndole al tal Junhong que abriera los ojos. El pelinegro miró al trío de chicos, que seguían en la cama riéndose y al parecer no les molestó que les quitaran a su presa. Pensó en que quizá debería mandarlos a salir, para que Himchan no tuviera problemas al echarlos cuando fuera la hora de cerrar. Llevó al rubio hasta afuera y lo sentó en la parte de atrás de la motocicleta del castaño.

—Yongguk… —dijo el chico, mirándolo aun con miedo. El moreno arqueó una ceja sin decir nada—. Te llamas así, ¿verdad? G-gracias, mi nombre es Jongup, m-mucho g-

—Vete ya —lo cortó, sinceramente ahora llevaba un cabreo encima que no era ni normal. Se quitó la camisa que tenía puesta y se la puso al rubio al ver que empezaba a temblar—. No quiero volver a verte.

Sin esperar a que Jongup le respondiera dio media vuelta y se adentró de nuevo al bar para recoger a su mejor amigo y ponerse su chaqueta y su bufanda, juraba que se le iba a parar el corazón del frío que hacía.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lunes 3 de febrero, 2014.**

Estornudó con ganas y sintió que la garganta se le desgarraba. Con un suspiro siguió respondiendo las preguntas de su examen. Aquella noche en el bar, Yongguk lo había despertado de forma brusca, alguien lo había hecho enojar y se había desquitado con él. Se sintió bastante indignado, pues el moreno le había preparado una vergonzosa fiesta y luego lo había tratado mal, merecía lo peor del mundo. Le deseaba un año lleno de estrés y problemas.

—Cinco minutos, chicos —anunció su profesora.

Youngjae se encogió de hombros y se levantó de su lugar, pues ya había acabado. No fue un parcial muy difícil. Se despidió de su maestra y salió del aula para ir a almorzar, los lunes no tenía que trabajar en la biblioteca pero sentía la necesidad de ir a ayudar un poco. Debía seguir los pasos de su mejor amigo, Yongguk no trabajaba en el bar pero aun así iba a ayudar. Llegó hasta una cafetería, compró un delicioso almuerzo y se sentó en una mesa cercana a las ventanas. Odiaba el invierno, deseaba ya que se acabara el frío y la nieve, aunque ésta ya no caía con abundancia.

Antes de dar la primera cucharada, sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón y vio que tenía un mensaje de Yongguk, el cual ignoró, y leyó las notificaciones que recién le habían llegado de la página en la cual chateaba con chicos agradables para conocerlos y tener citas. Citas las cuales siempre arruinaba Yongguk. No sabía cómo éste se enteraba de sus salidas, nunca le comentaba esas cosas porque sabía cómo acababan si lo hacía. Chequeó su último chat con aquel chico llamado Jaebum, había estado chateando con él al mismo tiempo que con Jaehyuk —en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran— y debía admitir que le gustaba la manera en la que éste le escribía. Era como tan amable y sensual. « _Ah…_ »

—Oh, cielos, quiere verme —exclamó, de repente había perdido el apetito de la emoción—. ¡Quiere verme hoy!

Un par de personas lo miraron extraño y él se disculpó, respondiendo el mensaje con una contestación afirmativa. Sonrió como tonto y vio las demás notificaciones mientras esperaba a que Jaebum le dijera el lugar de encuentro. Una era de su librería favorita en la que le anunciaban la llegada de un libro que había pedido y moría por leer, y otra le avisaba sobre una actualización de un blog que seguía; no sabía por qué le gustaba tanto, el chico —sabía que el dueño del blog era un hombre— no publicaba gran cosa, pero le gustaba leerlo, le daban curiosidad los mensajes que compartía, era como si fuera su diario personal.

« _Todos saben que me gusta la lectura, ¿verdad? Bien, les confieso que encontré un libro favorito, pero aún no sé muy bien de qué va._ »

Alzó las cejas con asombro y se preguntó si el autor estaba enamorado, solía relacionar a las personas con los libros. Miró los comentarios de los demás seguidores del blog y todos le preguntaban quién era el o la afortunada de ser pretendido por alguien tan profundo. Luego de unos minutos, Jaebum le respondió, y las ganas de verlo se disiparon en un instante.

—Mierda.

 

 

 

Miraba de izquierda a derecha, incómodo y nervioso. Las personas en el restorán comían despreocupados y cada uno en lo suyo, pero él no podía hacer eso. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es que Jaebum había decidido reunirse con él justo en el lugar en el que trabajaba Yongguk, ¿acaso su suerte podía ser peor? No importó cuántas veces le intentó convencer de verse en otro lugar, el chico quería que fuera allí.

—Jae, ¿vas a pedir algo? —una señora de cabello castaño y piel casi trasparente de lo blanca que era se paró al lado de él.

Era la señora Park, la dueña del pequeño restorán, el lugar era un negocio de familia. En ocasiones atendía su esposo y en otras la abuela o uno de los tres hijos varones o la única chica de los hermanos. A Youngjae siempre le pareció una familia bastante grande, pero bastante cálida y amable.

—N-no, yo…

—¿Eh? ¿Y ese milagro que no estás con Yongguk- _ssi_? —se removió inquieto en su asiento sin saber qué responder—. Ah, siempre olvido que los lunes viene más tarde… Supongo que te traeré lo de siempre entonces.

La mujer se alejó con una hermosa sonrisa y él pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Recordó que Yongguk trabajaba allí a las cuatro de la tarde los lunes, así que no debía preocuparse porque éste se apareciera por ahí y arruinara su cita. Definitivamente iba a terminar el día con novio sí o sí. Irguió la espalda y se sentó en una mejor postura, peinó su flequillo y sonrió. De pronto estaba de nuevo con los ánimos arriba y se sentía muy optimista.

—¿Youngjae?

Levantó la vista y ahogó una exclamación. « _¡Qué guapo es!_ ». Jaebum era todo lo que buscaba en un chico. Su cabello era de un impecable y brillante negro, tenía ojos pequeños pero que le daban un aspecto muy varonil, y más que todo por aquellos dos bellos lunares que decoraban su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba puesto un suéter gris que resaltaba la palidez de su piel y el rosa de sus labios, y unos pantalones holgados que le daban cierta aura de chico chic. Jaebum sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían con fuerza.

—¿Tardé mucho? —el castaño negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Qué alivio, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

—Lo recordaste, vaya —ambos rieron y Youngjae sintió derretirse con la sonrisa de ese chico. Es que era tan perfecta—. No creo que lo haya hecho mal.

—Lo presentía, siempre me has parecido muy listo.

Youngjae rio y, por alguna razón, desvió la vista hacia el mostrador y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de la señora Park, ella sonreía y mantenía ambos pulgares arriba. Negó levemente con la cabeza para advertirle que no se les acercara, ella le guiñó un ojo y se fue a atender en la caja. Suspiró avergonzado y volvió a mirar a Jaebum, éste se mordía el labio inferior mientras lo observaba.

—¿Ya pediste? Tengo un poco de hambre… —llamó al servicio y de inmediato la hermosa mujer vino a atenderlos, antes de retirarse guiñó otro ojo a Youngjae y éste solo deseó desaparecer—. Y bien… déjame confesarte que eres mucho más guapo en persona.

—M-mentiroso —rio nervioso, bajando un poco la mirada.

—¿No me crees? —el pelinegro sonreía de una forma que le daba escalofríos, deseaba besar y mordisquear aquellos labios—. Justo ahora me estoy conteniendo de robarte un beso, ¿todavía no me crees?

Youngjae le miró coqueto y al momento llegó un mesero con el pedido de ambos, puso los platos en la mesa y el menor lo miró para darle las gracias.

Casi le da un infarto.

—Yongguk.

El moreno lo miró sin expresión alguna y Jaebum lo tomó de la mano, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba bien. Youngjae tragó fuerte e intentó ignorar a su mejor amigo, quien se había retirado después de dejarles su orden. Respiró hondo y asintió, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su chico, algo le decía que las cosas entre ambos funcionarían muy bien.

—Así que… —continuó Jaebum—, ¿me concedes ese beso antes de comer?

El castaño rio débil y volvió a asentir, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, pero la llegada de un chico castaño le hizo detenerse y mirarlo confundido. El pelinegro siguió sus ojos y palideció.

—Youngjae. —« _¿Eh?_ ». Parpadeó un par de veces sin saber por qué su futura pareja había dicho su nombre—. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

El recién llegado estaba rojo, Youngjae casi podía jurar que saltaban chispas de sus ojos.

—¡Te seguí, estúpido!

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla izquierda del chico —que al parecer tenía su mismo nombre y por su expresión triste deducía que era el novio de Jaebum— haciendo que se levantara exaltado de su asiento, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Joder, que había quedado como _El otro_.

—J-jae, no es lo que parece…

—Cállate, ¡te odio!

El chiquillo, Youngjae, salió precipitado del restorán y minutos después Jaebum lo siguió sin dirigirle ni una palabra. Transcurrieron unos cuantos segundos en silencio y se desplomó en su asiento. Justo ahora sentía como si lo hubieran atropellado mil veces. La señora Park se le acercó colgada del brazo de Yongguk, ambos parecían aguantarse las ganas de reír. Viró los ojos con molestia.

—¿Qué diablos quieren?

—Eso fue mejor que los dramas que pasan hoy en día —comentó la mujer, el moreno asintió y aquello le hizo enfadar.

—¡Tú no ves televisión, Yongguk! —se ruborizó cuando la señora Park empezó a reír y se alejó para atender a unos nuevos clientes. El mayor tomó asiento en la silla que anteriormente ocupaba Jaebum—. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Hoy trabajabas tarde.

—La maestra no pudo dar la clase, así que vine antes, te envié un mensaje. ¿No viste cuando entré por la puerta?

Youngjae lo miró con rostro aburrido y con ganas de llorar. ¿Acaso Dios no lo quería? ¿Tan malo era que él tuviera un novio? Si todas sus citas iban a acabar así de mal mejor se volvía asexual. Gruñó, viendo cómo Yongguk se devoraba los platos de ramen con la mirada.

—Sólo trágatelos y ya.

—Gracias —acercó uno de los platos hacia él y miró a su amigo antes de comer—. De todos modos, ¿qué rayos es lo que ves en esos idiotas? —preguntó el moreno, recostando la barbilla en el dorso de la mano.

—Pues que son mi tipo —replicó frustrado.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Desde cuándo tienes uno?

—Desde siempre, tonto —le sacó la lengua y se acomodó en su asiento para encarar al mayor—. Un chico gentil con bonita sonrisa y voz sexy… Hmm, buen cuerpo, muy guapo e inteligente y, no sé, ¿una altura como la tuya, quizá?

Yongguk le dedicó una última mirada antes de empezar a degustar del exquisito ramen.

—En resumidas palabras, estás enamorado de mí.

—No eres tú, tonto.

—¿Cómo es que tu tipo ideal sea yo y no soy yo el que te gusta? —inquirió, hablando con la boca llena—. Decídete, Youngjae, ¿me amas o no me amas?

—Sabes que sí, pero no de esa forma.

Miró hacia otro lado y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, Yongguk era increíble, odiaba discutir con él, siempre lo dejaba corto de palabras. Odiaba todo, había sido su peor cita, es más, había sido un día de mierda. El mayor se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo y luego se fue recostando en el soporte de la silla para dar un respiro y poder comer del otro plato.

—Hey —llamó, el otro lo miró con un puchero y con los ojos llorosos—. Si sigues buscando al “indicado” te convertirás en un amargado.

 

 

 

**Jueves 6 de febrero, 2014.**

Junhong salía de clase bastante contento. Aunque era febrero ya y el invierno aún helaba hasta los huesos, aquel día estaba soleado, y eso a él le gustaba. Cuando había sol sentía que podía ser más productivo y seguir adelante con la vida, por más exagerado que sonara. A él el clima le controlaba el estado de ánimo, así que no veía la hora de que llegara la primavera. Caminó tarareando una canción de una película que había visto ayer y se acomodó la mochila a la espalda, por alguna extraña razón se sentía de muy buen humor, aunque eso no era raro, él siempre estaba alegre.

Llegó hasta el jardín que quedaba cerca de su facultad y tomó asiento en un banquillo de mármol que había ubicado cerca a unos cuantos árboles. Inhaló el aire y miró hacia el cielo, parecía que llovería más tarde.

—Hey.

Bajó la vista y vio llegar a su mejor amigo, no se conocían de hace mucho, pero lo consideraba su mejor amigo. Se levantó de donde estaba y abrió los brazos, el otro chico se rascó la cabeza y, sin más, se acercó hasta él y fue capturado en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Uppie! —gritó Junhong.

—Woah, me ahogas —rio el chico correspondiendo el abrazo con una amplia sonrisa y luego se separaron, tomando asiento en el banquillo—. No creí que lo recordaras.

—Nunca me olvidaría del cumpleaños de alguien especial para mí.

Tomó su mochila y extrajo de ella una bolsa de regalo negra con un diseño de un montón de planetas Saturno. Jongup arqueó una ceja, sorprendido, y lo recibió.

—Junhong, no tenías que…

—Claro que sí —asintió sonriente, animándolo a abrirlo—. Me importas mucho.

—¿Q-qué es? —lo miró y el contrario hizo como que no sabía. Curioso, rompió la bolsa de regalo y de inmediato las cuencas de sus ojos se llenaron lágrimas—. Debes estar bromeando.

—Claro que no.

El cumpleañero se lanzó sobre su amigo y lo estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo.

—Junhong… te juro que te amo.

El rubio rio y se acercó a su castaño amigo para ver cómo era el regalo por dentro. Jongup le había dicho antes que era muy fanático de Linkin Park, y como obsequio le había conseguido el álbum de _Living Things_ ya que sabía que el otro estaba ahorrando para comprarlo, además de una polera gris de la misma banda. Mientras uno estaba embobado por las nuevas canciones de su banda favorita, el otro lo estaba por el diseño gráfico que tenía el álbum. Dando otro abrazo al menor y limpiándose las lágrimas, el castaño besó su _CD_.

—Con el dinero que me ahorraste podré comprar _The Hunting Party_.

Junhong puso los ojos en blanco, enternecido. Se habían conocido el año pasado en los exámenes de preparación para entrar a la universidad, mientras Junhong se preparaba para entrar a Artes Plásticas, Jongup lo hacía para Música. Al principio a Junhong le había costado adaptarse a sus compañeros de estudio, pues a veces sentía que era muy infantil y los fastidiaba a todos, pero entonces conoció a Jongup y se propuso a hacer que su amistad fuera inquebrantable y duradera. Aquel castaño nunca le había mirado con cansancio como los demás y le escuchaba cada vez que le hablaba de su amor por los cómics y las cosas fantásticas.

Fue una sorpresa para ambos el ser admitidos a la universidad, ninguno confiaba en sus propias capacidades como para alcanzar tal logro. El rubio incluso había llorado porque no se verían con frecuencia porque pasaron a carreras diferentes, pero el mayor le aseguró que eso no iba a pasar. Y hasta el momento tenía muchísima razón.

—Ahora que lo pienso… aquel día en el bar celebraban el cumpleaños de alguien —recordó Junhong un poco divertido y sacando su almuerzo del bolso—. No sabíamos quién era.

—Es verdad —el castaño imitó la acción de su amigo y frunció el ceño—. Querías conocer el famoso bar al que van todos los universitarios y me arrastraste hasta allá. Para rematar, te embriagaste.

—Lo siento si te causé muchos problemas —hizo un puchero apenado—, pero es que somos casi nuevos en esto de ser universitarios, quería conocer.

—Resulta que es horrible —dijo Jongup metiéndose a la boca una de las deliciosas albóndigas que preparaba su madre—. Conocí a un tipo aterrador, daba muchísimo miedo.

—¡Es cierto, la camisa! —el menor dejó su almuerzo a un lado y sacó de su mochila la camisa negra con la que había despertado el día después de ir al bar—. Mira, la llevo siempre por si me lo encuentro y poder devolvérsela. Me dijiste que se quedó con el torso desnudo, no puede ser un tipo aterrador si me dejó su camisa, estaba preocupado.

—Por favor, Honggie, no seas iluso —replicó con la boca llena—. Ni siquiera sabemos si estudia aquí.

—No importa, si no estudia aquí siempre puedo encontrarlo en el bar para agradecerle.

—Créeme, no te va a encantar conocer a un tipo tan espeluznante.

Junhong le sacó la lengua y siguieron comiendo, hablando también de cómo habían ido sus clases y de que morían de ganas por ir al cine, ambos eran muy fanáticos de las películas. Luego de acabar se separaron, Jongup tenía una clase en la tarde así que Junhong se fue a casa, acordando verse a las siete de la noche en el bar, el rubio no se iba a rendir hasta ver el rostro de quien le había salvado. Tenía esa costumbre de basarse en el rostro de las personas para crear a los personajes de los cómics que dibujaba y justo ahora tenía una nueva idea, quería ver qué sentimiento le traería aquel tipo aterrador.

Caída la noche, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del bar. La música era agradable y no tenía mucho volumen, el lugar tampoco estaba muy lleno, lo cual era bueno porque así podrían encontrar al tipo con más facilidad.

—¿Crees que deberíamos decir que es tu cumpleaños? —inquirió Junhong—, para que todos te canten, ya sabes.

—¿Te digo algo? Eso de que todo el mundo le cantó al pobre chico me dio pena hasta mí.

Dejaron escapar una sonora carcajada y se dedicaron a beber los refrescos que habían pedido ya que no había rastro del chico rudo de días atrás.

—Entonces… —dijo Jongup luego de un rato en silencio—. ¿Qué harás luego de que le devuelvas la camisa? Estoy seguro de que ya ni la recuerda.

—No seas pesimista.

—¿Y si te amenaza? Él me dijo que…

Paró de hablar cuando lo vio. Allá, en la barra, Yongguk recibía un motón de bebidas y las dejaba en una bandeja para repartirlas a las distintas mesas. Jongup tragó saliva y su amigo frunció el ceño, nunca lo había visto tan tenso.

—¿Q-qué sucede?

—Allí está —señaló—, el de negro.

Siguió con la mirada el lugar que indicaba el dedo de su amigo y sus ojos se toparon con un cuerpo largo y delgado, todo cubierto de ropas negras. Su cabello era del mismo color de su ropa y su rostro era serio. Pero a Junhong le pareció que tenía una expresión muy astuta. Aunque miraba de forma filosa y no inspiraba confianza, a él le parecieron unos ojos totalmente acariciadores. Era como si una máscara de frialdad ocultara lo que había de verdad: todo cariño y gentileza. De repente, se sentía demasiado tímido.

—Ve de una vez y entrégale la condenada camisa —habló Jongup escondiéndose detrás de su vaso de refresco, al ver que su amigo no respondía lo miró ceñudo—. Qué diablos… ¿por qué tienes las mejillas rosadas? ¡¿Pediste alcohol a escondidas?!

—C-claro que no… —susurró—. Acompáñame.

—¿Ah?

—No quiero ir solo.

—¡Te dije que era aterrador!

—N-no es cierto…

Tenía pena de decirle a su amigo que aquel tipo era demasiado apuesto y que su pecho estaba doliendo de lo rápido que latía su corazón. El castaño tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo hizo levantarse para luego arrastrarlo hasta donde Yongguk, no iba a aguantar más los cambios de personalidad de Junhong, tenía mucho sueño y quería acabar con esa tontería rápido.

—Deja de resistirse —giró el rostro hacia su amigo mientras caminaba, éste estaba cabizbajo y aferraba la camisa con su mano libre.

—Jongup… —levantó la vista y se alarmó—. Cuidado, mira al frente.

No pudo frenarlo a tiempo, el cuerpo pequeño del castaño se estrelló con el de Yongguk, quien llevaba unos cuantos vasos de diferentes licores en una bandeja. Vasos que derramaron su contenido en toda su ropa y se estrellaron luego en el suelo. El moreno miró el desastre que había ante él con una expresión de enojo y fue a encarar al idiota que lo había tropezado. La rabia aumentó al ver que se trataba del mismo enano de noches atrás.

—Creí haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte —ladró.

Jongup tembló y arrebatando la camisa negra de los brazos de su amigo se la tiró en la cara al mayor. Tomó ventaja de aquella distracción y salió corriendo del lugar, seguido de Junhong. Algo le decía que iba a tener demasiados problemas en el futuro.

 

 

 

Entró al lugar y sonrió al verlo un poco vacío, nada mal para ser jueves en la noche. Iba a empezar a llover, por lo que trajo una sombrilla consigo. Había decidido ir a visitar a Yongguk al bar, se estaba aburriendo en casa y quería pasar la noche con él, a lo mejor lo sobornaba con un poco de comida, sabía que no se podía negar. Su asombro fue grande al ver a su amigo todo mojado y recogiendo trozos de vidrio del suelo.

—¡Yongguk! —corrió hasta él y se inclinó para mirarlo—. Estás enojado, ¿qué pasó?

—Nada.

Frunció los labios y ayudó a su mejor amigo a limpiar aquel mar de cristales, para luego sentarse en la barra mientras el mayor se iba a limpiar al despacho. Aquel día Himchan no estaba trabajando, lo cual le aliviaba un poco, no le gustaba cuando Yongguk estaba enojado y él no estaba presente, mucho menos con Himchan cerca, las cosas nunca acababan bien. Conversó un rato con el barman hasta que el moreno apareció, vistiendo los mismos pantalones pero llevando la camisa que recién le habían devuelto. El olor a alcohol era muy fuerte.

—¿Viste a un enano con cara de tonto y voz fastidiosa?

—No puedo ver una voz.

Yongguk lo miró un rato y asintió.

—Buen punto.

El menor soltó una risita y se quitó su chaqueta para ponérsela al moreno, pues éste había empezado a frotarse las manos. A él no le preocupaba mucho el frío, podía aguantar hasta cierto punto, de todos modos llevaba un suéter que le abrigaba muy bien.

—¿Vamos a mi casa? —preguntó saliendo del negocio acompañado de Yongguk. El moreno hizo una mueca a punto de negarse—. Haré galletas.

Sonrió al ver el pequeño brillo en los ojos de su amigo, siempre funcionaba. La verdad es que se hallaba un poco mal, horas atrás había estado en la página de citas, chateando con un tipo que le había llamado feo al enviarle una foto suya. Sinceramente se sintió pisoteado y herido. Le gustaba que las personas fueran honestas, pero no tan toscas, al único que le permitía ser así de honesto era a Yongguk, al fin y al cabo él era muy bueno al momento de hablar y siempre lo hacía sentir bien.

Se apegó al brazo de su amigo y abrió la sombrilla al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza. Quizá debería dejar de buscar el amor y forzarlo a darse. Quizá era mejor rendirse.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Domingo 9 de febrero, 2014.**

Dio otra vuelta en la cama y exhaló frustrado en la oscuridad. Se preguntaba por qué no se sacaba el rostro de ese chico de la cabeza.

Junhong nunca se había sentido inquieto luego de ver a una persona por primera y única vez, nunca había tenido deseos de volver a ver a alguien a quien había visto solo una vez y por corto tiempo, nunca se había pasado, literalmente, días pensando en el rostro de alguien. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? No, lo dudaba, a él el invierno no lo ponía así. Pataleó en su cama y tomó su teléfono, marcando el número de su preciado amigo y esperando a que éste le contestara.

— _¿Junhong?_

—Hola —sabía que el otro no le veía, pero no pudo evitar el hacer un puchero.

— _¿Todo bien? Son las doce y quince, deberías estar durmiendo._

—Igual tú, apuesto que estás en la consola.

— _Claro que no_ —el sonido de naves espaciales explotando que se escuchaba de fondo se detuvo—. _Y bien, ¿qué pasa?_

Se mordió el labio, era una locura. ¿Sería muy raro el querer saber de alguien a quien había visto solo una vez? Porque de verdad quería, desesperadamente.

—¿Cómo se llama el chico del bar?

— _Un momento, ya le devolviste su camisa, ¿para qué quieres su nombre?_

Dudó un momento. ¿Cómo le decía a su querido amigo Moon Jongup que repentinamente sentía _cosas_ por un chico? Estaba convencido de que el mayor no lo iba a juzgar, pero aun así él tampoco entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Seguramente era un sentimiento pasajero, tal vez era eso.

—S-sólo quiero saber… —respondió al cabo de unos segundos.

— _Ah_ … —le escuchó resoplar y se lo imaginó revolviéndose el cabello—. _Creo que era Asesino algo…_

—Jongup…

— _Ya, ya. Yongguk, no sé su apellido._ —sonrió amplio al obtener lo que quería y abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero el otro se le adelantó—. _Más te vale que no hacer alguna locura, no quiero ver a ese tipo de nuevo, ya hasta tengo pesadillas._

—Eres un exagerado, para mí era muy lindo.

— _¿Qué?_

Cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—¡N-nada! —se apuró en decir—. Escucho a mi padre venir, así que me despido. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Colgó rápidamente y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación. Yongguk. Se preguntó qué edad tenía, y además de trabajar en el bar qué más hacía. ¿Cuánto medía? ¿Tendría hermanos? ¿Tendrá novia? Frunció los labios y descartó esa idea, para no amargarse la noche, aunque de igual modo le parecería extraño si alguien tan bonito como Yongguk estuviera soltero. Soltó un suspiró, se levantó de la cama y fue a sentarse en su escritorio. Procuró hacer el máximo silencio, si su padre lo atrapaba despierto lo iba a dejar calvo.

—Bien.

Encendió la lámpara de mesa y, de uno de los cajones, sacó una libreta y unos cuántos lápices, en ella acostumbraba a escribir sobre sus nuevos personajes, su pasado, su personalidad, su papel en la historia y todo lo que les diera vida, pero por más que quiso crear a un personaje peculiar con los rasgos de Yongguk, no pudo. Tenía tanta curiosidad sobre aquel chico que no se atrevía a modificar algo que él creía ser irrelevante cuando en la realidad, aunque no supiera cuál era, era valioso para Yongguk.

Se llevó la mano al pecho. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

 

 

 

**Lunes 10 de febrero, 2014.**

Con un quejido, estiró el cuello y los hombros para después inclinar la cabeza en sus notas de clase y escribir algo en su computador. Luego de haber peleado con Yongguk temprano en la mañana, había ido a sus clases como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque por dentro llevara un cabreo enorme. Habían discutido porque el mayor últimamente quería pasar mucho tiempo con él y no quería regresar a casa, y Youngjae, por más que quisiera estar con su mejor amigo, sabía que no era posible. Era _necesario_ que Yongguk pasara más tiempo en casa, y lo sabía, pero siempre se hacía el terco, y eso al castaño lo enfadaba demasiado.

Luego de salir de su clase de Literatura Clásica había ido a almorzar en una cafetería que nunca había visto y decidió quedarse ahí para avanzar en un ensayo que debía entregar en dos días. Sabía que su mejor amigo tenía clase a esa hora y después debía ir a trabajar al restorán, así que no tendría que preocuparse por si éste iba a buscarlo como solía hacer cuando discutían. Terminó de redactar la mitad de la tercera hoja de su ensayo cuando su celular empezó a vibrar.

—Seguro es ese idiota —murmuró tomando el móvil y desbloqueándolo—. Oh.

Aquel jueves, cuando había decidido que no valía la pena seguir buscando pareja y que todo le saliera mal, alguien había empezado a escribirle en aquella página de citas. Era de noche y Yongguk había ido a comer a su casa, por lo que había ignorado las insistentes notificaciones, pero cuando Yongguk se quedó dormido aprovechó para saber quién diablos no lo dejaba en paz. Y desde entonces no habían dejado de hablar, sus conversaciones eran triviales pero agradables, y el tipo casi siempre le hacía reír, por lo que le gustaba hablar con él.

—Qué tonto —susurró con voz melosa.

Aquel chico lo tenía muy curioso, tanto que ya lo quería ver en persona, pero aún se sentía inseguro después de que le llamaran “feo”, por lo que había rechazado las propuestas del tipo para intercambiar fotografías. Agradecía que no lo presionara cuando lo rechazaba. Youngjae no sabía si era muy fácil o si le daba oportunidades al primero que llegaba, así que había decidido hacerse de rogar. Vamos, todavía tenía dignidad, no iba a permitir que todas sus citas fueran como la mierda.

—Oh.

Levantó la vista cuando escuchó aquella exclamación y vio a un chico de cabello dorado que vestía de un suéter bastante calentito y jeans claros. Youngjae achicó los ojos sin decir nada, ese joven le sonaba de algo pero no tenía idea.

—El cumpleañero.

El pelidorado sonrió cuando la cara de Youngjae se puso roja. Mierda, era el tipo lindo que se le había acercado aquella noche en el bar. Su sonrojo se volvió más intenso al recordar que se había olvidado por completo de él cuando había ido corriendo hacia su mejor amigo.

—Ah, sí… —rio incómoda y forzadamente—. Hum…

El chico ladeó la cabeza al no entenderle pero luego asintió animado.

—Daehyun —dijo—. Jung Daehyun.

El castaño sonrió y, lentamente, volvió a su documento y a su tecleo en el computador. Daehyun se lo quedó mirando, mordiéndose los labios, y tomó asiento en la misma mesa que el contrario.

—¿No me dirás tu nombre?

Youngjae trató de no suspirar, de verdad que no estaba muy animado para charlar con nadie y quería acabar su ensayo lo más rápido posible, le había prometido al profesor Choi que hoy iría a ayudar en la biblioteca. Su celular vibró de nuevo y sonrió al ver que era Saeng, el chico con el que llevaba chateando desde hace cuatro días, luego se lo pensó y miró a Daehyun.

—Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae.

No era justo que tuviera ánimos para hablar por celular pero no en persona, era irrespetuoso. Yongguk le hubiera regañado frente a aquel joven. Una chica se asomó por el mostrador de la cafetería y llamó al pelidorado, éste se excusó y se dirigió hacia ella. Youngjae enarcó una ceja cuando el chico dio la vuelta, tenía buen trasero. Se permitió detallarlo un poco, ahora que lo miraba mejor le parecía que tenía unos labios muy apetitosos y unos ojos muy bonitos. No estaba nada mal, aunque la otra vez le había parecido más atractivo.

Ignorando a Daehyun, releyó lo último que había escrito y empezó de nuevo a teclear, complementando la idea que tenía en la cabeza hasta que logró llenar cuatro hojas y media, finalizando aquel trabajo. Guardó el documento y apagó su laptop, viendo cómo aquel pelidorado se acercaba de nuevo a él, esta vez llevando un delantal marrón en la cintura.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —preguntó, más por la impresión que por querer saber.

—Sí —afirmó Daehyun viendo al castaño guardar sus cosas—. Así que… ¿cuántos años cumpliste?

—Veintidós.

—Vaya, quiere decir que soy un año mayor —sonrió.

Youngjae le dedicó una breve mirada para luego centrarse en su móvil y empezar a tipear rápidamente, como si le estuvieran contando algo muy entretenido. El mayor arrugó el gesto sintiéndose un poco mal, ¿estaba siendo muy molesto? ¿Le estaba incomodando? No sabía por qué quería la atención de ese chico, a lo mejor era porque desde el principio le había parecido lindo.

—Eh… —se apuró a decir cuando vio al otro poniéndose el bolso—. Veo que eres universitario, ¿hacías los deberes? ¿Qué estudias?

Decir que le expresión de exasperación que se formó brevemente en el rostro del castaño no le hirió, era mentirle a todos los dioses que conocía, y no eran pocos.

—Literatura.

—¿De verdad? A mí me-

—Mira, tengo cosas que hacer —le cortó empezando a alejarse—. Un gusto.

Daehyun levantó el brazo y sacudió la mano a sabiendas de que el otro no le miraba, pues estaba demasiado ocupado sonriéndole al celular.

 

 

 

Youngjae se paseaba con el carrito por toda la biblioteca recogiendo los libros que dejaban en los escritorios, por alguna extraña razón estaba de bajón y juraba que ni el más gracioso de los chistes haría que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba. Saeng había tenido que irse a trabajar, por lo que había dejado de hablar con él hacía un buen rato, y ahora estaba un poco aburrido.

—Oye, Jae —Sumin, una estudiante de Economía que asistía en la biblioteca junto con él, se le acercó sonriendo. Él le devolvió el gesto con honestidad, aquella chica era muy amable y lo había apoyado en muchos momentos difíciles—. El señor Choi me ha mandado a decirte que ya depositó el pago del mes de enero.

—Ah, de verdad… le dije que no había necesidad de que me pagaran —se rascó la cabeza apenado.

—Bueno, debiste esforzarte más para convencer a Yongguk.

Ambos rieron. Cuando el moreno se enteró de que Youngjae trabajaría casi que permanentemente en la biblioteca le había dicho que hiciera que le pagaran, pero el castaño se había negado, pues él sólo quería ayudar en el lugar. Sin embargo, Yongguk hizo de las suyas y contactó personalmente con el señor Choi. Hasta la fecha el menor aún se preguntaba si su mejor amigo había amenazado al pobre hombre, pues siempre le pagaba sin falta, y cuando no lo hacía se disculpaba varias veces, como si lo fueran a matar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no lo he visto hoy, ¿vendrá a recogerte?

—N-no creo… hemos peleado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el mayor no le había hecho ninguna llamada y ni le había escrito, y eso era muy extraño porque siempre venía a buscarlo sin importar quién fuera el culpable de las discusiones. ¿Estaba muy enojado? Aquel pensamiento le hacía sentir mal.

—No creo que sea para tanto —le tranquilizó Sumin al percatarse de su rostro sombrío—. Mira, no lo conozco mucho, pero estoy segura de que no está molesto contigo, seguro ha estado muy ocupado.

—Tienes razón —sonrió. Sabía que el mayor había tenido dos exámenes el día de hoy y luego había ido al restorán, contando que en la noche debía ir al bar—. Soy un tonto.

—Meh, no empieces —le amenazó la chica—. Sabes que me irrita cuando estás emo.

Youngjae rio y siguió con su trabajo, acomodando cada libro en su respectivo estante. A él le gustaba buscarle lugar a cada libro, subir y bajar pisos con aquel molesto carrito lo mantenía con la cabeza ocupada y así evitaba amargarse el día. Cuando acabó allí se quedó rondando por la biblioteca junto con otros auxiliares hasta que se hicieron las seis de la tarde y varios se marcharon para sus casas. Él no tenía mucho que hacer, siempre estaba al día con sus deberes así que no tenía apuros por regresar a casa.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando sintió su celular vibrar alertándole de una nueva notificación, lo sacó de su bolsillo con pereza y se percató de que estaba por descargarse. Tenía el ocho por ciento.

—Saeng, mira lo que has hecho.

Leyó la nueva actualización en el blog que seguía y frunció el ceño.

_Hay soluciones para todo. ¿Resfriado? Té de sauco. ¿Estrés? Valeriana. ¿Fatiga? Desconecta de todo y toma una buena siesta, y de paso toma Manzanilla. Mi abuela tenía la solución para todos los malestares, pero, ¿y qué hay con el dolor del alma?_

De acuerdo, aquello era extraño, pero es que el tipo siempre estaba de buen humor, muy rara vez hacía ese tipo de entradas, lo cual le llevó a preocuparse.

_@yoo_yyj: el alma no necesita un patético té, necesita que el cuerpo que la lleva sepa lidiar con todo._

Releyó lo que había comentado y arrugó el gesto, sintiéndose un poco idiota por escribir tal estupidez. Su celular vibró en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el dueño del blog le había respondido, pero antes de que pudiera leer la pantalla del móvil se apagó y se quedó con la duda.

—Joder… —murmuró—. ¡Joder!

Un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sumin le obligó a guardar silencio. La chica negó con la cabeza, se había quitado el chaleco de auxiliar bibliotecario y parecía que ya se iba. Él sonrió para luego pedirle que lo esperara y salieran juntos de la universidad.

 

 

 

Llegaron al bar al que iban los universitarios a petición de la chica, y a petición de Youngjae se sentaron en las mesas V.I.P ya que sabía que Yongguk no las atendía, o por lo menos no los lunes. Se sentía un estúpido al evitar a su mejor amigo, el moreno no lo iba a golpear ni lo iba a insultar, seguramente lo miraría con rostro aburrido y soltaría un comentario cruel para hacerlo enfadar, siempre era así cuando discutían. Pero esta vez no sabía por qué le costaba encarar al mayor, ¿se le habrá contagiado el miedo que le tenían las personas a Yongguk?

—¿… enamorado?

—¡¿Eh?!

Miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su amiga y ésta rio animada.

—¡Te atrapé! —lo acusó—. Tu reacción me lo ha dicho todo. ¡Estás enamorado de Yongguk! Todas esas citas eran para causarle celos, pero no funcionó, y ahora pelearon.

El castaño se quedó mirando a la joven, bajo las luces amarillas y rojas que decoraban la zona V.I.P el cabello miel de ella parecía rojizo y sus ojos se veían más grandes, porque para ser asiática eran enormes.

—Estás loca —dijo—. Ni siquiera te estaba escuchando.

—Estás en la fase de negación.

Se rio con Sumin y pidieron dos cocteles de durazno cuando uno de los camareros del bar se acercó hacia ellos.

—¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó—. Hay que estar tonto para salir a beber un lunes.

—Tú no celebras nada, yo celebro que acabé mis exámenes.

Felicitó a la menor y la envidió un poco, a él le quedaba un examen y estaría libre hasta marzo. Debido a algunas protestas y asuntos los cuales había decidido ignorar y que no quiso escuchar cuando Yongguk se había ofrecido a explicarle, la universidad había que tenido que alargar el semestre de Otoño hasta febrero, por eso habían tenido que estudiar durante la temporada de invierno. Lo que le molestaba era que iban a empezar el siguiente semestre normal, en marzo, así que sus vacaciones iban a ser cortas como la mierda.

—¿No te parece que el chico de allá es muy guapo?

—Sumin, por favor, ¡tienes novio!

La castaña rio a su lado y negó para luego mirar hacia donde había señalado la chica. Youngjae no podía del asombro al ver al chico pelidorado que había conocido horas atrás, estaba solo y miraba su celular con una sonrisa juguetona. No supo por qué envidió ese celular, él quería que alguien le sonriera de esa forma. El mesero regresó colocando los cocteles en la mesa y los dos jóvenes dieron un sorbo, gustosos de lo cremoso de la bebida.

—Ve y háblale —le invitó Sumin—. Ya vi cómo lo mirabas.

El mayor soltó una carcajada y decidió aceptar, quería disculparse con aquel chico, había sido muy grosero con él en la cafetería. Se acercó nervioso, tratando de recordar el nombre del joven.

—Ah… ¿Daehyun?

El aludido apartó la vista de su móvil y lo miró con sorpresa para luego sonreírle e invitarlo a sentarse. A Youngjae las mejillas se le encendieron por aquel simple gesto.

—Oh, Youngjae, qué coincidencia —dejó el celular sobre la mesa y se acomodó un poco para mirar mejor al castaño—. ¿Cóctel de durazno? Eeww.

El menor rio fuerte, avergonzándose un poco, pero a Daehyun pareció enternecerle esa reacción, porque lo miró con dulzura.

—Esto… oye, lamento mi comportamiento de esta tarde.

—Descuida, supuse que estabas estresado por los exámenes y esas cosas.

Youngjae asintió dando otro sorbo a su bebida, miró de reojo a su amiga, la cual se encontraba hablando por celular y lo saludó animada cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Desvió entonces la mirada hacia la mesa y por acto reflejo al celular de Daehyun, que seguía encendido.

—¿Wah? —tomó el móvil sin pudor—. ¿Sigues también este blog?

El pelidorado lo miró curioso y asintió, como si no se creyera que había más gente en el mundo que gustara de esa página.

—No me digas, ¿tú también?

—¡Me encanta! —Youngjae le devolvió el celular y sonrió amplio—. No es nada extraordinario, pero el tipo hace que permanezcas.

—Opino igual —convino el mayor—. Lo mejor es cuando sube esas hermosas fotografías y les añade alguna cita o se inventa un texto.

—¡Lo sé! Eso fue lo que me atrapó, fue muy profundo.

Y como si hubieran estado esperando esa charla durante años, los próximos veinte minutos hablaron de lo mismo: el blog genial. Youngjae le indicó a Daehyun que venía acompañado, y ambos chicos fueron hasta la mesa donde Sumin los observaba recelosa y se sentaron con ella, enfrascándose en una amistosa conversación. Youngjae entonces descubrió que Daehyun estudiaba Filosofía en otra universidad y trabajaba en la cafetería Monkeys, que cumpliría los veintitrés a finales de junio y que vivía con su hermana mayor ya que no se llevaba bien con sus padres. Algo le decía que si quedaban en el futuro y se conocían mejor serían muy buenos amigos.

—Oh, vaya, ya son las nueve —dijo el pelidorado luego de un rato, levantándose de su silla—. A _noona_ no le gusta cuando llego tarde.

—Claro, que te vaya muy bien —se despidió Sumin.

—Fue un gusto conocerte mejor —añadió Youngjae.

Daehyun les sonrió amablemente y se retiró, dejando al par de jóvenes sumergidos en un silencio que no era incómodo, sino más bien sospechoso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —reprochó el castaño a su amiga al verla tan callada.

—Nada, solo pensaba en que ese chico es muy agradable, y no parece de tu tipo —dijo, jugando con una botella de cerveza vacía—. Yongguk parece totalmente tu tipo pero aun así no sientes nada por él.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que no sé qué buscas en un chico, Jae —dijo mirando a la nada—. ¿De veras existe el tipo ideal? Porque, rayos, si no es así nunca tendrás pareja.

El castaño llegó a la conclusión de que Sumin quizá estaba un poco borracha y que por eso decía cosas sin sentido, pero él sabía que solo trataba de convencerse de que era así, pues la menor tenía buena resistencia al alcohol y ni siquiera habían bebido mucho. Así que probablemente tenía razón. ¿Qué buscaba él en un chico? Sabía cómo quería que fuera, tanto personal como físicamente, y era consciente de que pedía demasiado, pues no existía ni el príncipe azul ni el hombre perfecto. ¿Entonces? ¿Significaba eso que no encontraría nunca a alguien que lo hiciera sentir lleno?

—Lo que quiero decir, Jae, es que no exijas tanto —Sumin bostezó y él la ayudó a levantarse para irse de una vez a casa—. Si lo haces no podrás ver lo que verdaderamente vale la pena en una persona.

Youngjae hizo un puchero un poco entristecido, su amiga tenía razón, pero algo en su cabeza decía que no le hiciera caso y que hiciera las cosas a su manera. Saliendo del bar, a la distancia, alcanzó a ver a Yongguk dirigiéndose a algunas mesas llevando en manos la acostumbrada bandeja llena de bebidas. Suspiró y caminó calles abajo con su amiga hacia la parada de buses, encogiéndose del frío cuando una fuerte ventisca les azotó la cara. Se preguntó si su mejor amigo estaba bien abrigado.

 

 

 

—Vaya, al final Youngjae no vino —se rio Himchan cuando el moreno se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que habían allí.

Yongguk le dirigió una corta mirada y asintió. Había pensado ir a buscarlo durante la tarde, pero aquel lunes le había resultado muy agotador y decidió mejor dejarlo para después. La semana iba a ser un poco tediosa ya que la tenía llena de exámenes y trabajos finales, así que lo mejor era enfocarse en ello y solucionar sus problemas personales después.

—Quita esa cara, no me gusta verte así —el moreno de piel pálida se acercó a su rostro y trató de acariciarle una mejilla, pero él se apartó.

—Ya me voy.

Intentando no lucir herido, Himchan asintió y observó cómo su amigo se dirigía al despacho a por sus cosas. Yongguk no era de demostrar afecto pero tenía una forma peculiar de manifestar que se preocupaba por los demás y les dejaba saber que iba a estar ahí para ellos, su fuerte era el silencio. Pero a veces ese silencio no permitía que las personas hicieran lo mismo por él, así que cuando pasaba un momento difícil siempre lo soportaba solo. La única persona que había sabido interpretar los silencios del moreno era Youngjae, y eso a Himchan a veces le daba un poco de envidia.

—Ya verás cómo arreglan las cosas —le dijo cuando salió del pequeño cuarto y pasó frente a la barra—. Él no puede vivir sin ti.

Yongguk asintió casi que imperceptiblemente.

—Lo sé —habló en su voz grave, el pálido sonrió—. Hasta mañana, ten cuidado.

Soltando un suspiro, salió del bar y se fue a pie hasta su casa. Por lo general siempre tomaba el autobús, pero aquel día quería recibir un poco de aire a pesar de que no soportaba el frío, necesitaba refrescarse y despejar la mente. Se pensó ir a hablar con Youngjae, pero luego decidió que el menor tenía razón y que debía pasar más tiempo en casa. De camino pasó cerca de aquella tienda en la que vendían esa motocicleta que moría por tener y bufó, necesitaba ser rico para tenerla en su poder. Aun así seguiría ahorrando, un precio elevado no le iba a impedir tener lo que quería. Luego de una hora entera caminando llegó a su hogar, temblando a más no poder del condenado frío, hizo una nota mental de comprar chaquetas más calentitas.

Sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Frunció el ceño al ver todas las luces prendidas y empezó a apagarlas a medida que recorría las distintas habitaciones. Entró a la cocina y chasqueó la lengua al ver que había un fogón encendido, en la mesita habían unas cuantas correspondencias, una de ellas era la cuenta de los servicios y otra era una carta que conocía muy bien. Suspiró agotado y salió a la sala, el televisor también estaba en las mismas condiciones. La cabeza empezó a martillearle un poco y apagó todo para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su madre.

La mujer estaba recostada en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando hacia la pared. Yongguk apretó los labios y apagó la luz del cuarto.

—¿Yongguk? —escuchó la suave voz de su progenitora y se petrificó por un momento—. Yongguk, cariño, ven aquí.

El moreno observó la silueta de su madre en la oscuridad y cerró la puerta. Salió de la casa y bajó las escaleras del pequeño edificio en el que vivían para exponerse nuevamente al frío. Hurgó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sacó de ahí una caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor, prendió uno y lo llevó a sus labios. El escozor en la garganta le hizo toser fuertemente, aun así siguió fumando mientras miraba el cielo, burlándose de su ironía.

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco pero en vez de eso llenaba sus pulmones de basura.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Miércoles 12 de febrero, 2014.**

Toda la clase aplaudió al haber presentado por fin el examen final de Metafísica, había sido un semestre intenso y de mucho pensar, pero el maestro los había sorprendido con un parcial trabajable y ameno. Yongguk se levantó de su pupitre y se dirigió a la puerta, pero el señor Kim llamó su atención.

—Yongguk, tu ensayo me pareció bastante ingenioso —dijo sonriendo, el menor asintió en un gesto de agradecimiento—. Tú siempre tan serio… Me preguntaba si te querías unir el siguiente semestre a un grupo de debate filosófico con estudiantes de otras universidades, será un proyecto grande organizado por otros profesores e investigadores, ¿te interesa?

El moreno lo miró sorprendido, aunque debido a su incapacidad de expresarse el mayor interpretó aquello como un “no me interesa”.

—¿Supongo que no…?

—Me gustaría mucho, profesor Kim.

El hombre rio satisfecho y despidió a su alumno, indicándole amablemente que esperaba verlo el semestre entrante. Yongguk salió de su aula estirando el cuello, sintiéndose un poco liviano al estar a nada de unas vacaciones, solo le quedaba un examen el día de mañana y se iba a declarar libre. De pronto, unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, tratando de estrangularlo, pero él no se inmutó.

—Maldito Bang Yongguk —farfullaba su mejor amigo intentando ahogarlo, pero eran más las cosquillas que le hacía.

El mayor se separó lentamente y miró a su castaño amigo, quien se veía bastante enojado.

—Pareces un pez.

—¡Yongguk! —explotó Youngjae, haciéndole enarcar una ceja de la impresión—. ¿Por qué no has ido a buscarme los últimos días?

El aludido se rascó detrás de una oreja y empezó a caminar, siendo perseguido por un chico bastante quejica. Se contuvo de responderle que había tratado de buscarlo pero éste siempre le evitaba, aun así le alegraba ver que aquel ruidoso niño había ido por él.

—He estado ocupado.

—¡Pudiste haberme escrito o llamado! —parecía una chica enfadada con su novio porque no le presta demasiada atención—. Te estoy hablando.

—Y yo te estoy ignorando.

Youngjae infló los cachetes y se cruzó de brazos, parando en seco.

—Hoy tendré una cita —dijo fuerte y claro para que el otro le escuchara.

Yongguk se detuvo y lo miró de arriba abajo, empezó a aproximarse lentamente hacia él y el menor, por alguna razón, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió nervioso ante tal cercanía. El moreno se acercó a su oído, susurrando:

—Si fuera verdad no me lo hubieras dicho.

Entonces se separó y siguió su camino, el castaño se congeló un rato y volvió en sí, para después perseguirlo hasta la salida de la universidad. Aunque lo cierto es que Youngjae había dicho la verdad, simplemente se le había escapado al ver que su mejor amigo, el que siempre iba a buscarlo cuando peleaban, no parecía contento de verlo. Algo había ocurrido. Caminaron juntos hacia el restorán y saludaron al señor y a la señora Park. A Youngjae siempre le pareció que ambos eran una pareja muy bonita, ella con su piel tersa y pálida, y él de brazos fuertes y expresión cariñosa. El lugar estaba vacío, así que ambos jóvenes se sentaron en una mesa.

Su horario los miércoles era casi similar, por lo que acompañaba a su amigo al restorán en la hora del almuerzo y luego regresaban a la universidad a las dos de la tarde para retomar con sus clases. El castaño reposó los codos en la mesa y alargó las manos para tomar las del contrario.

—Yongguk —llamó, el pelinegro miró las manos de ambos y luego a sus ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Yongguk quiso soltarse para frotarse los ojos pero el menor no se lo permitió, por lo que soltó un bufido. No había estado durmiendo muy bien así que estaba un _poco demasiado_ agotado.

—Mamá ha tratado de hablarme —Youngjae se tensó y el moreno lo notó.

—¿Y qué tal?

—No he querido hablarle.

El castaño frunció el ceño para luego golpear al mayor en la cabeza, de verdad que ese idiota lo hacía enojar por todo. Yongguk podía ser muy intimidante, a veces muy cruel, y otras indiferente, pero por dentro era como un niño chiquito: inseguro y sensible. Bajo esa cara inexpresiva ocultaba mucha ansiedad.

—Hey, necesito el cerebro bueno para los exámenes —protestó el moreno acariciando la zona golpeada.

—Me importa un comino —refunfuñó—. A veces no te soporto.

—Yo tampoco me soporto.

—Cállate —le sacó la lengua—. Tienes que hablar con tu madre.

Dijo con voz seria. Si fuera por él, arreglaría una reunión familiar y haría que esos dos dejaran de evitarse y hablaran de forma honesta, pero era una situación en la que no podía meter las narices. Era algo que Bang Yongguk tenía que solucionar solo. Si no fuera tan terco, quizá sería un poquito más feliz.

La puerta del negocio se abrió y entraron algunos clientes mientras el par de jóvenes se despreocupaban y hablaban de que no veían la hora de que fuera viernes, necesitaban descansar urgentemente.

—¿Youngjae? —la señora Park se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa divertida—. Hay un chico buscándote.

El castaño levantó la vista y vio a un joven pelinegro ocupando una mesa, aquel chico era su cita. Había aceptado reunirse con él a mala gana, el tipo no dejaba de insistirle y eso le había asustado, por lo que accedió con la condición de que le dejara elegir el lugar de encuentro. Y bueno, ya que él se estaba preparando para salir con Saeng, necesitaba quitarse a ese intenso de encima, y conocía a alguien experto en espantar personas que lo podía ayudar.

—No mentiste —escuchó la voz de Yongguk.

Salivó y se encaminó hacia la mesa en la que estaba aquel moreno, tomó asiento frente a él y vio a la señora Park atender a un joven que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado para luego giñarle un ojo.

—H-hola, ¿Hyun?

El chico sonrió, dejando ver unos dientes decorados con brackets de color verde.

—Wow, eres muy apuesto —hablaba con acento de Busan y su voz era un tanto grave—. No me imagino lo lindo que te verías bajo mi cuerpo, todo sudoroso.

Youngjae lo miró ofendido y quiso estamparle un puño en la cara.

—Repite eso.

Giraron el rostro al ver a Yongguk acercarse hacia ellos. ¿Que cómo escuchó? No sabían, pero no se veía demasiado contento con lo que había dicho el tal Hyun.

—Youngjae, levántate —mandó—. Tráeme un tenedor.

El nombrado obedeció sin rechistar. Yongguk tomó la silla en la que había estado sentado el menor, percatándose de la intensa mirada con la que el tipo ese miraba el trasero de su mejor amigo mientras se alejaba.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, idiota? —pateó la mesa fuertemente. Hyun se volvió a ver al pelinegro, que no parecía muy amistoso y le hizo sentir un poco inquieto—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tu cara sería más bonita sin ojos?

El chico tembló un poco y se encogió en su silla.

—N-no…

—¿Quieres que te los saque? —miró horrorizado a Yongguk, como si lo considerara capaz de cometer tal acción. Youngjae regresó con un par de cubiertos, entre ellos un tenedor y un cuchillo—. Vamos, te haré un favor —susurró para que el tipo le escuchara claramente.

Hyun se levantó precipitadamente con el rostro pálido y abandonó el restorán lo más rápido que pudo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Literalmente.

—¿Q-qué fue eso?

Yongguk lo miró con el rostro ensombrecido.

—¿Tú quieres que yo te encierre de por vida?

El menor dejó escapar una risotada, importándole lo más mínimo que su desagradable cita hubiera escapado. El señor Park llamó a Yongguk para que fuera a recoger una orden y la llevara a la mesa que tenían al lado, el moreno mandó a su amigo a sentarse y que luego hablarían. Tomó el plato de _bibimbap_ y se aproximó a la mesa, viendo con disgusto que era aquel enano irritante con el lunar en la nariz. Lo había visto por última vez la semana pasada y no lo había extrañado ni un poquito. Intercambiaron una corta mirada antes de que el chiquillo saliera corriendo del restorán, dejando en la mesa el pago del almuerzo que no comió y a un muy enojado Bang Yongguk.

—Joder, Yongguk- _ssi_ —el señor Park se acercó al joven junto con su esposa, la cual le pegó en el pecho por decir groserías—. Deja de espantar a los clientes.

—Bueno, no dejes que se pierda —intervino la bella mujer—. Come un poco.

El moreno asintió, con la mirada fija en la puerta del pequeño negocio. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese pedazo de mierda a despreciar la comida de esa forma? Si volvía a ver a ese maldito, lo iba a matar. Ya no se iba a olvidar nunca de su rostro.

 

 

 

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a la universidad, le dolían las tripas del hambre y juraba que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Si tan solo no hubiera dejado su moto... Se tambaleó un poco, sofocado, y caminó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Junhong inclinado sobre una de sus libretas de dibujo, como siempre, bosquejando animadamente. Luego de presentar su último examen de Armónica había decidido recompensarse con un delicioso almuerzo, pero no esperó que el aterrador de Yongguk trabajara en aquel restorán que tanto le habían recomendado.

—Hey… —el castaño se sentó al lado de su amigo, apoyándose en su hombro—. ¿De casualidad no tendrás una barra de cereal o algo?

El rubio sonrió y dejó lo que hacía para sacar su almuerzo. Se había encontrado con una de las amigas de su hermana menor y ésta lo había invitado a comer, por lo que guardó lo que había traído. Ofreció la comida al mayor, éste lo miró apenado y luego lo recibió cuando el contrario le aseguró que no había problema.

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen? —inquirió volviendo a lo suyo.

—Genial —gimió Jongup al saborear la deliciosa carne—. Ya estoy libre.

—Qué envidia —puchereó el menor—, a mí me queda el examen de Historia del Arte y estaré tan libre como tú.

—Hay que celebrar cuando terminemos —los dos asintieron con la cabeza sin mirarse. Tragó lo que tenía para luego inclinarse hacia su amigo—. ¿Y qué dibujas…?

Parpadeó incontables veces al ver a su más reciente pesadilla en los bocetos de Junhong. Millones de Yongguks en aquellas páginas. El menor se sonrojó exageradamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, para terminar de dibujar el rostro número millón uno del bello joven que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos y le había robado incontables suspiros.

—Uppie…

—C-creo que estoy alucinando, Junhong —el castaño se frotó los ojos fuertemente y volvió a inclinarse sobre el papel—. Estoy viendo mal, quizá deba visitar al doctor.

—Uppie… —repitió el rubio.

El mayor miró a los ojos de su amigo y vio en ellos una gran confusión. Y aquello le espantó. Había visto esa misma expresión en los rostros de sus hermanos mayores cuando peleaban con sus novias o tenían un nuevo _crush_.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Uppie —la voz de Junhong sonaba indefensa, como asustada—. No sé qué me pasa.

Jongup abrazó a su menor y le acarició la rubia cabellera.

—¿Qué ocurre, Junhonggie?

—No dejo de pensar en él —se separó y miró su libreta. El mayor lo entendió todo—. No lo sé… Cuando lo vi me transmitió un sentimiento de seguridad, pero también de mucha curiosidad. Tú dices que es aterrador, pero a mí me pareció todo lo contrario. Q-quiero saber sobre él.

El castaño lo observó terminando de comer todo el almuerzo del menor para luego soltar el aire con frustración.

—Te pareció peculiar, como todos tus personajes favoritos de los libros y cómics que lees —dijo, tratando de quitarle la idea del flechazo a su amigo—. Debe ser eso.

—Pero además es tan guapo y se ve tan serio —empezó Junhong, alargando la palabra _tan_ cada vez que describía a ese pelinegro—. Tan masculino…

—¡Por Dios, Junhong!

Jongup tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la última vez que había escuchado a alguien tan idiotizado había sido cuando el mayor de sus hermanos mayores había conocido a la chica que ahora era su esposa. No se lo podía creer, Junhong de verdad gustaba de Yongguk. Entonces un recuerdo pasó por su cabeza y frunció los labios.

—P-pero… creo que tiene novio.

—¿Qué? —el rostro de Junhong perdió cualquier rastro de su anterior alegría.

—Sí —afirmó—. Hace un rato lo vi en un restaurante. Había un chico coqueteando con otro y apareció Yongguk hecho una furia. ¡Debiste oírlo, le iba a sacar los ojos! Si el chico no hubiera salido corriendo estoy seguro de que Yongguk se hubiera comido sus ojos.

Junhong rio un poco a pesar de estar desconcertado.

—Quizá era solo su amigo.

—Créeme, una persona solo hace ese tipo de amenazas cuando está celoso y quieren quitarle a su pareja.

El menor hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su amigo, si no lo veía con sus propios ojos no lo iba a creer, así que por el momento Yongguk seguía estando soltero en su cabeza. Guardó su coca y se llevó la mochila a la espalada, su mejor amigo lo imitó.

—Tengo final de Dibujo I —avisó.

—¡Que te vaya muy bien!

Se despidieron, prometiendo verse luego para celebrar el final de semestre y Junhong fue hacia su salón de clase. Por lo general la clase duraba tres horas, de esas usaron una para un examen teórico y las otras dos para hacer dibujos al aire libre, el maestro iba a llevarse sus libretas y se las devolvería el siguiente semestre. Junhong amaba cuando tenían que dibujar al vivo, se sentía más inspirado. La temperatura afuera aún helaba, pero al menos estaba despejado. Tomó asiento bajo un árbol para tener una mejor perspectiva de su entorno y empezó a dibujar lo primero que vio: una caneca de basura a la cual personificó y llenó de rosas.

Eligió otro punto de vista y el lápiz resbaló de su mano. Caminando con la mirada al frente, las manos dentro de una chaqueta y vistiendo su acostumbrado color negro, Yongguk se dirigía hacia uno de los bloques vecinos a la Facultad de Artes. Volvió en sí cuando perdió al moreno de vista y se llevó las manos a las mejillas, completamente estupefacto pero indudablemente jubiloso. ¡Jongup tenía que enterarse!

No lo había imaginado. Yongguk estudiaba en su misma universidad.

 

**Jueves 13 de febrero, 2014.**

Estaba nervioso, se había pasado la noche entera estudiando para el parcial de Historia del Arte y sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar y lo iba a estropear todo. Le habían contado que era todo de preguntas abiertas y que el profesor era un asquete a la hora de calificar el último examen del curso, así que le rezaba al dios que quisiera escucharle que lo ayudara. Pese al nerviosismo y el estómago revuelto, Junhong tenía mucha hambre. Compró una cola con una empanada caliente rellena de queso y arequipe y caminó hacia unas gradas que habían cerca de su bloque. Por algún motivo las cafeterías estaban llenas a tope.

Escuchó su celular sonar y maldijo, tenía las manos ocupadas y la empanada estaba demasiado caliente. Se llevó el vaso desechable a la boca y lo sostuvo con los dientes, sacó su celular y lo ubicó en su oreja para sostenerlo con un hombro y volvió a llevar el vaso en la mano.

—¿Diga?

 _—¡Choi Junhong, explícate!_ —el rubio se rio de la voz de su mejor amigo, ya sabía a qué se debía aquella llamada—. _¿Cómo has podido matarla, a la bella Ekki?_

—Ya era hora de un poco de drama —explicó, llegando a las gradas y tomando asiento al lado de un tipo quien estaba rodeado de papeles.

Había empezado a dibujar una especie de cómic sobre guerra y magos, el cual compartía semanalmente con sus seguidores de _Tumblr_ , y Jongup se había enamorado perdidamente de la tierna aprendiz de brujo: Ekki. Pero él pensaba que era necesaria su muerte, así todo tendría más sentido. Dejó el vaso al lado de él y sostuvo su teléfono con la mano.

— _Pero ella era hermosa, tuvo un pasado difícil…_

—Ya verás cómo todo mejora —rio entretenido—. Oye, voy a comer, dentro de poco haré el examen.

— _Está bien, ya me las pagarás_ —sonaba resignado—. _Mucho éxito, Honggie._

El rubio se despidió, guardó su móvil y descargó su bolso, olvidándose por completo de que había dejado el vaso cerca de sus piernas y haciendo que éste cayera al suelo y regara toda la cola sobre el asfalto.

—No…

Se le humedeció la vista, pese al hambre tenía también mucha sed y había dejado su botella de agua en casa. Escuchó al chico de al lado suspirar y vio cómo le extendía un vaso con lo que parecía café con leche. Decir que Junhong estaba en shock era decir poco, el mismísimo Yongguk estaba sentado al lado de él. Abrió la boca un par de veces para agradecerle, pero nada salió de ella. El moreno volvió a hablar sin apartar la vista de sus hojas.

—Está limpio, no he bebido de él, si es lo que te preocupa —explicó, interpretando el silencio de su acompañante como desconfianza.

—G-gracias.

Junhong se odió un poco al hablar tan suave y bajito y agarró el vaso de café, sintiéndose muy feliz. Sabía que Yongguk era inofensivo, aquellas pequeñas acciones se lo confirmaban, Jongup era un miedoso exagerado. Observó de soslayo al pelinegro y se alarmó al verlo llevar un cigarrillo encendido a la boca.

—¡N-no fumes! —alargó el brazo y dio un manotazo a la mano del mayor.

El cigarrillo cayó sobre unas cuantas hojas, que no tardaron en encenderse debido al fuego con el que se quemaban el papel y el tabaco. El rubio miró horrorizado cómo se quemaban las hojas y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el vaso de café y derramó el líquido sobre ellas. Lo que siguió después de eso fue el silencio.

—A-ah… —Junhong observó aquel desastre y levantó la vista, detallando la expresión sombría en el rostro de Yongguk—. Y-yo lo siento…

El pelinegro no dijo nada, se limitó a recoger sus pertenencias y a irse de ese lugar. Tenía que tranquilizarse antes del examen final, de lo contrario no se iba a concentrar y acabaría golpeando a alguien por accidente. El menor lo siguió con la mirada un poco frustrado, no se creía su mala suerte. Seguro Jongup se la había contagiado. Tomó su móvil, marcó el número del castaño y éste contestó de inmediato.

—Uppie —habló con la boca llena, había dado un gran mordisco a su empanada—. _Buh_ …

— _¿Junhong? ¿Qué pasa?_

—Yongguk me odia.

 

**Sábado 15 de febrero, 2014.**

Youngjae jugaba con su celular mientras Yongguk iba de aquí para allá atendiendo en el bar. Debido a que ya habían llegado las vacaciones y que la mayoría de universitarios habían acabado la temporada de exámenes, aquel sábado el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente alborotada y feliz de poder respirar sin tener que preocuparse por ahogarse al tratar de hacerlo. Cuando estaban hasta el cuello de cosas para hacer siempre era difícil lidiar con la vida. Himchan, con ayuda de otro barman, atendía en la barra y preparaba las bebidas para que los meseros las repartieran a los clientes. La música estaba alta y ni el invierno era un problema ahora.

—Vaya forma de celebrar el final de curso —bufó el castaño al ver a su mejor amigo llegar con la bandeja vacía y esperando a que acabaran de preparar otra ronda más de pedidos—. Me ignoras.

—Lo siento —el moreno no le miró pero sabía que le hablaba a él—. Tenía que venir a ayudar, Himchan no puede solo con todo.

El castaño hizo un puchero pero no discutió, no podía ser tan egoísta. Volvió la vista hacia su celular, había estado chateando con Saeng, así que no estaba tan aburrido. Yongguk miró a su mejor amigo y luego regresó al trabajo, Himchan aprovechó que el mayor se retiraba para acercarse al de menor edad.

—Eres muy caprichoso —le acusó, señalándolo con un pañuelo sucio—. Hace lo que puede.

—Prefirió venir aquí que pasar la noche conmigo —gruñó. Cuando su mejor amigo elegía el trabajo por encima de él, le molestaba mucho, y más si se trataba del bar y Himchan parecía feliz con ello—. Estoy-

—Vamos, tienen más días para estar juntos. No es tu novio.

—Bueno, el tuyo tampoco.

 

 

 

Estaba a punto de golpear a esos idiotas con la bandeja en la garganta. Si no fuera porque estaban borrachos, porque él entendía que cuando las personas bebían demasiado hacían estupideces, ya los hubiera sacado de allí a patadas. Agarró a uno de los hombres por el brazo y al otro lo retuvo con la mano en el pecho, era una posición pobre y podían apartarlo con facilidad, pero debido a lo ebrios que estaban los tipos solo se dejaban hacer.

—T-tu… esposa —dijo uno señalando al otro hombre— me hizo… d-de comer… albóndigas.

—¡Qué! E-ella… ella no cocina b-bien…

El moreno viró los ojos y arrugó el gesto, ya empezaba a hartarse, aquellos tipos llevaban repitiendo las mismas palabras desde hacía un buen rato y él tenía trabajo que hacer y pensaba llevar a Youngjae a comer comida deliciosa ya que sabía que estaba enojado por haber arruinado los planes de la noche. Regresó a sus sentidos al sentir que los hombres empujaban más fuerte, al parecer iban a explotar.

—Señores, está prohibido pelear aquí.

—¡Confié en ti, estúpido! —se impulsó uno, incluso parecía más consciente de lo que hacía y decía—. Te voy a partir el culo.

—¡No si yo te rompo la cara primero!

Yongguk tuvo que aplicar más fuerza para obstruir a los hombres, si se descuidaba podían golpearlo a él.

 

 

 

—No puedo creer que estemos aquí —refunfuñó Jongup entrando al bar.

Junhong le había obligado a acompañarlo a disculparse con Yongguk, no quería que el tipo al cual quería conocer y ser amigos le odiara por culpa de su torpeza. Caminaron bien pegados, pues el lugar estaba repleto de gente bailando y yendo de un lado al otro y no querían perderse de vista. El rubio detuvo a su amigo cuando divisó al chico que buscaba, Jongup siguió la línea de sus ojos y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia Yongguk.

—Hoy no te dejaré desperdiciar mi tiempo, arruinaste mi juego.

El rubio se dejó llevar un poco asustado, no porque Yongguk le diera miedo, sino porque temía que éste no lo perdonara y acabara odiándolo a muerte. El moreno parecía un poco ocupado mientras hablaba con dos hombres, pero eso no impidió a Jongup empujar a su amigo para que llamara la atención del joven.

—Hazlo.

El menor tragó con fuerza y juntó sus sudorosas manos en su estómago.

—Y-yongguk… —llamó pero el otro no le respondió—. Yongguk —dijo más alto.

—Yongguk —le ayudó el castaño pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

Se acercaron un poco más y vocearon con fuerza.

—¡Yongguk!

El nombrado los miró confundido y justo en ese momento los dos hombres se le vinieron encima y lo bañaron en una lluvia de golpes. El rubio chilló del asombro y el castaño, por acto reflejo, se lanzó sobre uno de los tipos y lo apartó del cuerpo del moreno. Unos empleados más llegaron y separaron a los hombres para luego llevarlos afuera, con los gorilas.

—¿Yongguk, e-estás bien? —un chico bajito se acercó al pelinegro y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, éste lo alejó con suavidad y escupió sangre.

Irguió la espalda y el cuello, sintiendo cómo la sangre empezaba a bajar de su nariz y se adentraba en su boca, dejándole un gusto caliente y metálico, como a hierro. Un par de jóvenes se pararon frente a él y levantó la vista, volteando la cara con fastidio.

—L-lo sentimos —se adelantó Jongup, bajando la cabeza cuando Yongguk lo miró.

Junhong ya no era capaz de hablar, solo se mordía el interior de las mejillas inquieto. Si antes lo había jodido, ahora ya no había cómo arreglar ese embrollo.

—Ustedes… —se tensaron al escuchar la voz profunda del mayor— son peor que un grano en el culo.

Tenía muchas ganas de golpear a esos niños, más que todo al enano, ese idiota no hacía más que traerle problemas. En cuanto al rubio, que lo tenía cabreado desde la tarde, deseaba tirarle agua en los ojos. Pero no se iba a sentir bien si dañaba un rostro tan bonito. Dio media vuelta al meditar sus pensamientos y fue hasta la barra.

 

 

 

—Me voy —anunció a Himchan, éste asintió y lo miró. La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció.

—¿Diablos? ¿Qué ocurrió? —examinó sin tocar las zonas hinchadas en el rostro del moreno, pero éste estaba muy ocupado buscando algo a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Youngjae?

El más pálido resopló y tomó un vaso de vidrio para empezar a limpiarlo.

—Se fue —dijo con una encogida de hombros.

—¿Cómo que se fue?

Himchan miró a su querido amigo, quien parecía a punto de matar a alguien, y asintió nuevamente.

—Dijo que tenía una cita.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Domingo 16 de febrero, 2014.**

Normalmente las madrugadas en su apartamento eran silenciosas y tranquilas, pero en aquel momento toda esa paz era interrumpida por sus propios suspiros y el chasquido de los chupetones que Saeng dejaba en su cuello. Sonrió gustoso cuando el menor volvió a devorarle los labios, de esa forma tan exquisita y ruda que tenía, porque Saeng era menor que él, pero tenía un cuerpo de hombre grande, todo trabajado y tonificado, superaba la altura de Yongguk y su cabello color bronce y su piel canela le daban un atractivo increíble.

Himchan lo había hecho enfadar, aunque en realidad se había enfadado por no entender a qué se debía el berrinche que hizo cuando Yongguk le dijo, unas horas atrás, que iba a ayudar en el bar porque presentía que iba a ser una noche intensa. Últimamente estaba muy gruñón y se molestaba fácilmente cuando no le prestaban atención, la única persona que siempre lo consentía cuando lo necesitaba era Yongguk, pero incluso el mayor había estado bastante ocupado, ignorándolo olímpicamente cada que podía.

—A-ah —gimió cuando el menor lo levantó en sus fuertes brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación para recostarlo en la cama y ubicarse encima de él.

Se quitó la camisa y expuso su cuerpo fornido, hombros amplios y abdomen duro y marcado. Ese chico era todo lo que había estado esperando, era amable, divertido y cariñoso, tenía una encantadora y fugaz sonrisa y era muy soñador; por eso, mientras discutía con Himchan y Saeng le escribió diciendo que tenía muchas ganas de verlo, no se negó. Se reunieron en un pequeño negocio y cenaron un delicioso plato de _Samgyeopsal_ que disfrutaron mucho, hablaron un buen rato, caminaron juntos por las iluminadas calles y, de alguna forma, acabaron en el apartamento del mayor. Se sentaron en el sillón, se miraron a los ojos con sonrisas inocentes y luego ya estaban compartiendo un bienvenido beso.

Su camisa fue retirada y gimió alto al sentir la lengua del contrario jugar con sus pezones, enredó los dedos en el cabello del chico y le acarició la espalda. De repente, Yongguk llegó a sus pensamientos. Cuando el moreno se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo se iba a enojar con él y lo iba a mirar con decepción, ya se lo veía venir, y no pudo evitar que una sensación del culpa se instalara en su pecho. Yongguk siempre lo estaba cuidando y él le estaba pagando de esa forma, él no merecía eso.

Dio un respingo y se estremeció cuando la cálida lengua del menor se hundió en el hueco de su ombligo y sus manos empezaron a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón.

—S-saeng…

Maldita culpa, le iba a arruinar el hermoso momento. Pero es que no dejaba de pensar en su mejor amigo y en lo mal que le iba a sentar pelear con él por culpa de sus estupideces. Escuchó su móvil sonar y recordó que no lo había sacado de sus pantalones. Saeng lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos traseros, aprovechando para acariciar descaradamente su trasero y hacerlo jadear.

—No contestes —pidió. Dios mío, su voz era tan caliente.

—Tengo que —dijo al ver el nombre que se iluminaba en la pantalla. El menor se inclinó para volver a besarle el cuello—. ¿Yongguk?

 _—¿Dónde demonios estás?_ —sonaba bastante molesto, ya empezaba a temer.

—E-estoy… —se mordió el labio inferior cuando Saeng empezó a moverse encima de él, frotando sus cuerpos con necesidad— estoy s-solo, en mi cuarto.

 _—¿Ah, sí?_ —frunció el ceño, el pelinegro no le creía—. _Y si estás solo en tu cuarto…_ —la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y un molesto Bang Yongguk apareció en el umbral— ¿qué está haciendo ese chico?

Saeng se apartó asustado y se levantó de la cama de un salto, llevando las manos hacia sus pantalones para cubrir el bulto que se había formado ahí abajo. Youngjae se sentó en la cama sintiéndose aliviado por una parte pero enojado por otra, ¿por qué siempre se le olvidaba que su mejor amigo tenía una copia de su llave?

—Vete de aquí —ordenó el mayor al chico de cabello de bronce.

—¿Perdón? —le retó éste—. ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

—Ahora.

Ninguno se esperó que Yongguk sacara un arma de su chaqueta y le apuntara al más alto. Saeng palideció, levantó los brazos asustado y, agachándose, recogió lentamente su camisa del suelo sin apartar los ojos del tipo aterrador.

—H-hermano, n-no hagas est-

—Tres segundos. Uno —dio un paso adelante, helando el cuerpo del menor, quien había empezado a temblar—. Dos —acercó la pistola a la frente del chico y negó con la cabeza—. Tres.

Un chorro de agua se derramó en el cabello de Saeng y éste soltó un grito desgarrador, creyendo que lo que resbalaba de su cabeza era sangre. Empujó el cuerpo de Yongguk, preguntándose cómo es que seguía con vida, y salió corriendo del lugar.

—¡Está loco!

La puerta principal se cerró con un fuerte golpe y el par de mejores amigos se sumergieron en un tenso silencio. El pelinegro guardó su pistola, agarró la camisa de su amigo del suelo y se la tiró con rabia a la cara.

—Vístete —mandó.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —reaccionó el castaño colocándose la camisa y poniéndose de pie, sus piernas temblaban—. ¿Qué te dije de bromear con ese juguete?

—¿Me estás jodiendo, Youngjae? —y ahí iba. Cuando Yongguk se enojaba no había forma de que Youngjae no sintiera temor—. ¿Por qué no estabas en el bar? Tenías que esperarme ahí.

—Ah, ¿entonces cuando me voy ahí sí recuerdas que existo? —se sentía patético, ¿por qué estaba reclamando otra vez por atención?—. Según tú, te tengo que esperar siempre hasta que decidas dedicarme un poco de tiempo. Pero te digo algo: no me mandas.

—¿De qué mierda vas? —Yongguk no había cambiado en ningún momento su expresión de enojo, aun así no parecía alterado, quizá porque sabía que iba a ganar esa discusión—. Andas todo el puto tiempo metido en esa red de mierda, buscando citas que sabes de sobra que van a salir mal y luego te deprimes como idiota, ¿y me vienes con ese cuento de que no te dedico tiempo? Deja de comportarte como una maldita prostituta desesperada.

Youngjae apretó los puños. Ni siquiera él mismo se entendía. Se sentó en la cama, sabía que el mayor no iba a disculparse por haberlo insultado de esa forma tan fuerte. Yongguk se sentó a su lado y lo golpeó con el codo.

—Mírame.

El menor le hizo caso y lo miró avergonzado. En ese momento se sentía como una _irreciclable_ y olorosa basura.

—Si vas a seguir con ese juego de pescar amor, allá tú —habló, sonaba cansado—. Organiza tu tiempo y cuando estés libre me puedes llamar, acudiré al instante.

—No… —agarró al moreno del brazo, no quería que se distanciaran por sus berrinches idiotas—. No… lo siento, me descontrolé un poco.

—¿Un poco? —el menor bajó la mirada. Había exagerado demasiado, tenía que admitirlo—. Te lo digo ahora, Yoo: no llevarás a nadie a la cama a menos que sea tu novio. No pienso juntarme con un maldito puto.

Youngjae se sonrojó, recordando la calentura de minutos atrás, y puchereó hacia el mayor. Se estaba pasando de malo con sus palabras.

—No me molestes —farfulló y medio sonrió cuando la mano de Yongguk acarició su cabello. Profundizó en las facciones del contrario y frunció el entrecejo—. ¿Qué te pasó? —agarró las majillas de éste entre sus manos y observó la hinchazón de su rostro.

—Unos idiotas hicieron que me golpearan.

Rio débil y se propuso odiar a esos quienes hicieron que lastimaran el bello rostro de su querido mejor amigo. Se permitió respirar. ¿Se había preocupado mucho? No importaban las veces que metiera la pata, el moreno siempre iba a ayudarlo y salvarlo, como había hecho siempre, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Tenía que empezar a calmarse, si seguía comportándose como un bipolar y un mimado iba a perder la amistad con la única persona que lo soportaba. El silencio que se había instalado en la habitación se cortó por el tono de celular de Youngjae, éste agarró el móvil con pereza y contestó.

— _Jae_.

—Ah, tía —Yongguk lo miró confuso, viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca—. Ya es de madrugada, ¿ocurre algo?

— _Jae, sí… ha ocurrido algo._

El menor puso en altavoz el teléfono, pues Yongguk era como de la familia y merecía enterarse de todo lo que pasara.

—Guk está conmigo, tía… —empezaba a asustarse.

— _Ah, es un alivio_ —la mujer hizo una pausa que acababa con los nervios del par de jóvenes—. _Niños, el abuelo acaba de fallecer._

 

 

 

**Miércoles 19 de febrero, 2014.**

La suerte no había estado a favor de Yongguk cuando había tratado de llegar a tiempo para ver al abuelo de Youngjae en el ataúd, por lo que solo logró llegar el día del funeral. Le había costado muchísimo convencer a su madre para que saliera de casa y que fuera con él, aquella mujer era muy amiga de la familia Yoo desde hacía bastantes años y todos le guardaban mucho aprecio a la bella dama. Youngjae había partido a casa de su tía el mismo domingo temprano en la mañana y no pudo acompañarlo porque debía contarle la noticia a su madre, cuando ésta se enteró lloró hasta el lunes.

—Mamá… —dijo con inseguridad, la facilidad con la que pronunciaba aquella palabra de joven había desaparecido. Ahora le costaba—. Despierta, ya llegamos.

Desde que le había comentado de la muerte del abuelo Yoo no habían hablado mucho, para alivio de Yongguk, y solo intercambiaban cortas palabras. La mayor despertó del sueño en el que se había sumergido y miró a su hijo con cansancio, llorar tanto la había debilitado tanto física como mentalmente. Bajaron del taxi, pagaron y se adentraron al cementerio, donde divisaron a un exagerado grupo de gente vestida de negro. Se acercaron sigilosamente hacia la tía de Youngjae cuando lograron distinguirla y ésta cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando la señora Bang fue a abrazarla, ambas llorando sobre el pasto.

Yongguk caminó hacia su mejor amigo y el tío de éste.

—Sonrían, chicos, no es un funeral —saludó, parándose al lado de ellos. El castaño le pegó.

—De hecho, sí lo es, Yongguk.

El moreno torció los labios y abrazó al tío de su amigo. Aquel hombre siempre lo había hecho reír de pequeño y le tenía mucho cariño, Youngjae siempre que los veía decía que su tío parecía más mejor amigo de Yongguk que él. Guardaron el silencio que el fallecido merecía y desviaron la vista al suelo. Yoo Yunbok, ya lo habían enterrado. El pelinegro miró hacia la lápida, donde la frase « _No me arrepiento de nada_ » descansaba sobre el material de la piedra. Aquel anciano siempre tan orgulloso y engreído, a veces lo sacaba un poco de quicio, pero no tanto como a Yoo Youngjae.

Miró a su mejor amigo, éste tenía los ojos clavados en el cielo, pensativo. Un poco de viento sacudió los árboles y le hizo estremecer, agradecía haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando ésta le dijo, casi con voz insegura, que llevara el viejo abrigo de su padre, ese que calentaba demasiado y hacía sudar incluso cuando la temperatura era endemoniadamente fría. Dirigió la mirada hacia su progenitora, ésta había dejado de llorar gracias a que la tía Shin la abrazaba y le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

 

 

 

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala. Ya había anochecido y los acudientes del funeral, luego de haber pasado todo el día en la casa de los Shin, habían vuelto a las propias, dejando a la familia del fallecido Yoo Yunbok a que compartiera la pena con más intimidad. Yongguk y su madre estaban sentados, codo con codo, en el sofá junto a Youngjae, el matrimonio Shin tomaban asiento en sillones individuales.

—Fue muy repentino —dijo la tía Shin acariciando sus manos—. Papá no había enfermado y parecía muy saludable, cuando fui a llevarle un vaso de agua y lo noté tan quieto me preocupé.

—Bueno, seguro hizo un pacto con el diablo y se llevó su alma —dijo Youngjae desinteresado, ganándose una mirada de tristeza de los presentes.

—No seas tan duro —habló el tío Shin soltando un largo suspiro—. Trata de ser un poco comprensivo, al menos por hoy.

—Claro, ¿y es que él fue comprensivo conmigo?

Yongguk miró a su amigo con dureza, entendía que odiara a su abuelo, pero no podía comportarse así, se supone que ya era un adulto y debía de superar las cosas de forma firme, no como un infantil. El castaño notó la pétrea mirada del moreno y se encogió en su lugar, refunfuñando.

—Tras de que me hizo la vida imposible me puso un nombre feo —gruñó.

—Jae, cariño —habló la señora Bang por primera vez en unas buenas horas. Las miradas se centraron en ella, resultaba increíble cómo su voz era tan delicada a comparación de la de su hijo—. Sabes que Yongguk eligió tu nombre.

El mencionado apartó la mirada de aquella escena y trató de no sentirse avergonzado. Conocía a la familia Yoo desde que nació ya que habían sido vecinos de la suya, y además éstos, tanto los Bang como los Yoo, se conocían desde antes de eso. Cuando supo cómo los niños llegaban al mundo y vio que la madre de Youngjae tenía una prominente barriga, decidió que iba a ser el hermano mayor de ese bebé. Empezó a aprender a leer desde muy temprano, y mientras leía uno de los periódicos que su padre dejaba por ahí se encontró con el nombre _Youngjae_ , quien en ese tiempo había sido un policía al que habían asesinado.

Desde entonces, cada que iban a visitar la casa de los Yoo, se refería a la panza de la madre de su mejor amigo como _Youngjae_.

—Gracias, Bang Yongguk —le fulminó el menor.

El pelinegro exhaló rendido, su mejor amigo andaba con unos cambios de humor que no entendía y la verdad es que se estaba cansando, pero solo un poquito, tantos años con él le habían otorgado un tipo de paciencia de la que no estaba muy orgulloso. A veces simplemente quería partirle la cara a las personas cuando lo hacían enojar, pero debido a su estúpida paciencia no lo hacía.

—Cariño —la tía Bang tomó la mano del menor entre las suyas y lo miró con ojos tristes—. Tu abuelo fue un buen hombre, todos sus actos fueron amorosos. Él quería mucho a su familia, a su manera. Simplemente… estaba muy apegado al pensamiento de sus tiempos.

El castaño quiso soltarse, pero le guardaba mucho aprecio a la madre de su mejor amigo, además no quería parecer grosero.

—Es cierto —continuó su tía—. Tu abuelo nunca trató de dañarte.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se levantó del sillón sulfurado y miró el rostro de todos los que estaban allí.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir hablando bien de un hombre que lo único que trajo a la familia fueron molestias? —explotó, apretando las manos en fuertes puños—. No logro entender cómo lo soportaste tanto tiempo. No puedo creer que sigas queriendo a ese viejo después de haber matado a tu hermano, ¡a mi padre!

Se fue del living dejando a los demás en un completo asombro. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia el segundo piso y se encerró en la habitación que solía ser suya dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta. Habían cambiado la cama de lugar y pintado las paredes de un beige crema, el pequeño escritorio aún seguía ahí, pero estaba desnudo, solo los dibujos hechos con marcador y cuchillo sellados en la madera hacían testimonio de que una vez alguien se sentó allí. Aquél ahora era un simple cuarto de huéspedes.

Abatido, se arrojó a la cama respirando con pesadez y tratando de disipar la nube de cólera que nublaba sus pensamientos. Soltando el aire para tratar de tranquilizarse, agarró la almohada y la atrapó entre sus brazos, cavilando acerca de la muerte de su abuelo. Por más que una persona odie otra, seguramente habrá un sentimiento de compasión oculto en lo más profundo del ser de uno de ellos si al otro le pasara algo malo, pero empezaba a creer que en él aquello no existía. Sencillamente no se sentía triste por más que tratara de apiadarse de ese hombre, no le dolía su muerte.

Porque gracias a él había crecido lleno de inseguridad y sin familia.

Tenía dos años cuando sus padres fallecieron. Youngjae no los recordaba mucho, si no fuera por el álbum de fotos que su tía tenía guardado no conocería cómo era el rostro de sus padres. Había heredado las facciones delicadas de su madre y el tono de piel y ojos de su padre. Supo por el tío Shin que sus padres eran un matrimonio demasiado romántico, desde que se habían conocido en la universidad el aspirante a arquitecto y la aspirante a profesora venían sintiendo cosas fuertes el uno por el otro. Fue una relación que ni la madre ni el padre del señor Yoo aprobó, por lo que siempre los criticaban cuando los visitaban y los veían juntos, aun así no les importó, su amor por el otro era más fuerte que los insultos de los mayores.

Los recuerdos que más tenía de sus abuelos eran esos en los cuales hablaban mal de sus padres, allá, cuando tenía seis años. Siempre decían que si Jaesook, su padre, no se hubiera enamorado de Heesun, su madre, no hubieran tenido que sufrir aquella mala suerte que les tocó, porque según sus abuelos Heesun era una mujer que solo quería a su hijo por interés y aseguraban que además de eso lo iba a apuñalar por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperara. A Youngjae siempre le daba rabia oírlos hablar, porque a sus seis años él sabía claramente que el culpable de todo era su abuelo.

Era un día soleado, le había contado la tía Shin una vez que se armó de valor y le preguntó sobre cómo habían fallecido sus padres, el abuelo había estado de un temperamento infantilmente insoportable y había empezado a decir que sus hijos no lo querían, que tan pronto encontraron pareja se olvidaron de sus padres, que si iban a ser así de malagradecidos mejor se suicidaba, a ver si así demostraban un poquito de interés por ellos. En aquel tiempo los tíos Shin vivían cerca de la casa del abuelo, por lo que sus padres tuvieron que dejarlo en casa de los Bang para que un Yongguk de cinco años le hiciera compañía, y partieron a casa de los ancianos a eso de las tres de la tarde para llegar allá en la noche.

Nadie esperó que lloviera fuertemente en plena primavera ni que sus padres tuvieran problemas con el motor, porque todo estaba maravillosamente bien. Pasando una curva de la carretera, el auto resbaló y el motor empezó a fallar, rugiendo como una caldera descontrolada. Aquello marcó el fin de sus días. Un par de volteretas en el asfalto, luego un choque y por último fuego. No tuvieron oportunidad de al menos intentar salvarse.

La noticia salió al día siguiente en horas de la mañana, mostrando el vídeo del accidente en las cámaras de seguridad. A medida que crecía, Youngjae siempre se preguntó por qué sus padres, de entre varios autos en la carretera, tuvieron que ser los afectados. ¿Por qué ellos y no otros? ¿Por qué Dios quiso que lloviera? ¿Por qué justo su familia? Y luego pensaba que si su abuelo no hubiera hecho un berrinche, quizá él ahora estaría viviendo con sus padres, y que quizá la madre de Yongguk, y su amigo también, fueran un poco más felices. Porque según historias del tío Shin, la madre del moreno fue mejor amiga de la suya.

Abandonó la tormenta de recuerdos que ocupó su cabeza al escuchar el lento toqueteo de la puerta. Decidió guardar silencio, no quería hablar con nadie, era mejor fingir que estaba dormido para que no lo molestaran.

—Sé que no duermes —escuchó la voz de Yongguk detrás de la puerta. Si tan solo tuviera un tono de voz menos grave, él se hubiera sentido reconfortado, pero no, el moreno hablaba de forma fría y adusta—. Si no respondes tocaré más duro.

Viró los ojos.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Se oyó un _clic_ cuando se abrió la puerta y Yongguk entró por ella, atemorizando las sombras de la habitación. Youngjae a veces pensaba que hasta el mismísimo diablo le temería a su mejor amigo y le besaría los pies si se topara con él. El mayor se sentó sobre el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, Youngjae lo miró.

—¿Quieres hablar?

El castaño negó. Cuando estaba en un lío existencial, siempre se ponía caprichoso, así que se acomodó en la cama y dejó un espacio al lado suyo.

—Quiero que te acuestes y me abraces —pidió.

Yongguk se acomodó en la cama pero en vez de acostarse como le habían pedido, se sentó con la espala apoyada a la pared y cruzó las piernas.

—No me gusta abrazar —explicó.

El menor lo golpeó con la almohada.

—Eres tan molesto, nunca me consientes —gruñó colocando la almohada sobre las piernas de su amigo y reposando la cabeza en ellas—. Antes eras genial.

—Qué imbecilidad.

El castaño rio bajito y se puso bocarriba para mirar al mayor, éste bajó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja, expectante.

—Perdón por comportarme como un idiota… —empezó—. Tanto en los últimos días como en el día de hoy. He sido un estúpido.

—Te perdono porque de lo contrario no me dejarías en paz —sujetó la mano del menor cuando éste trató de pegarle—. Ya, mis disculpas las tienes, pero deberías hablar con tus tíos.

Youngjae asintió honestamente. Sus tíos lo habían cuidado desde la muerte de sus padres, lo habían acogido como si fuera su propio hijo y le habían dado todo. Al principio fue desastroso, el castaño fue muy llorón y se había encaprichado desde muy pequeño con Yongguk, de modo tal que si no lo veía un solo día se armaba la de Troya. Buscaron un hogar y se mudaron cerca de los Bang y así los chicos pudieron verse más seguido y las familias compartir más, hasta que cumplió los diecinueve y la abuela Yoo falleció. Debido a que pronto empezaría la universidad, los tíos Shin buscaron un apartamento para que él viviera solo y luego se mudaron a su vieja casa, que de milagro estaba desocupada, ya que tenían que cuidar del abuelo. Vendieron la casa de los ancianos y la que habían dejado y se ganaron un buen dinero.

Justo como ahora, Youngjae no lloró la muerte de su abuela. Cuando a los doce descubrió que le gustaban los chicos, tanto su abuela como su abuelo decidieron hacerle la vida imposible, apuntando que sabían que de un matrimonio como el de sus padres solo nacería vergüenza y que él era la prueba. No había día en el que no le dijeran que daba asco, que no era un hombre y que era un insulto a la especie humana. Youngjae los odiaba mucho, y siempre iba a llorar con sus tíos y éstos le consolaban diciéndole que no había nada raro en él, que era completamente normal, y eso le animaba de nuevo. A sus tíos sí que los amaba.

De repente sonrió.

—Hey —dijo. Yongguk se había quedado en silencio, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados sobre su estómago y mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que me gustaban los hombres?

El mayor hizo un sonido con la garganta que el menor decidió catalogar como una risa, pues Yongguk hacía mucho que había dejado de reír. Volvió a acomodar la cabeza sobre la almohada y tomó una de las manos del moreno para jugar con ella. Y es que cuando le confesó a su mejor amigo que era homosexual éste dejó de hablarle por una semana entera y luego, un día de vacaciones de verano, se presentó en la puerta de su casa con las mejillas rosaditas y una sonrisa tímida.

—Está bien —había dicho, con una voz _demasiado_ profunda para ser la de un niño de quince—. Pero no te vayas a enamorar de mí.

Youngjae siempre sonreía amplio cuando recordaba aquellos días en que todo era felicidad antes de que, unos años después, todo se arruinara. Días en los que el moreno sonreía, los Shin y los Bang eran bastante unidos y la vida perfecta. Inspiró hondo y soltó el aire cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose soñoliento.

—Hey —volvió a hablar—. Yongguk.

—¿Hum?

—Te quiero mucho, mucho.

Le decía aquello siempre que recordaba los días antes de que la vida del moreno cambiara, haciéndole saber que él lo aceptaba a pesar de todo. Cada que podía, le decía esas palabras para hacerlo sentir humano, y no un monstruo como éste creía que era. Yongguk casi nunca le respondía, se limitaba a asentir o a darle un apretón de hombros, sin embargo, despertó del sueño que empezaba a arroparlo cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Yo también.


	7. Capítulo 6

_20140217. Mon. «Hablemos de la inseguridad. Hoy quiero escribir sobre esto porque, aunque no lo crean, soy bastante inseguro con las cosas, tal vez por eso mis padres no confían mucho en mí. Cuando ves duda en los ojos de las personas, haces una de dos: o te asustas porque puedan cometer errores graves o los tomas por tontos y te aprovechas de ellos. Tal vez por eso mis padres trataron de apropiarse de mi vida, pero no se los permití. Hay que demostrarles, a los que conocemos y a los que no, que somos capaces de todo lo que nos propongamos._

_Así que, chicos, no se dejen pisotear todo el tiempo. Digo esto porque, por el momento, mis vacaciones están siendo una mierda y no me apetece nada.»_

**Jueves 20 de febrero, 2014.**

Yongguk disfrutaba de las galletas que le había preparado la tía Shin como agradecimiento por cuidar a Youngjae, éste estaba recostado en el sillón entretenido con su celular. El castaño se había levantado temprano para disculparse con sus tíos y entre los tres hicieron una oración por el abuelo Yoo. La señora Bang aún dormitaba.

—¿Qué haces? —el tío Shin se sentó sobre el estómago de su sobrino y éste pataleó en protesta para luego acomodarse mejor en el sillón.

—Miraba las actualizaciones de mi blog favorito —le enseñó la pantalla—. El autor está pasando por un mal momento, me gustaría hacer algo por él. Hay una sesión para escribirle cartas, a lo mejor le dedico una.

El mayor rio estrepitosamente y despeinó el cabello del menor. Su esposa estaba en la cocina con Yongguk, por lo que se pegó más al chico y habló casi en secreto.

—¿Y cómo va la búsqueda de pareja?

Las orejas de Youngjae se pusieron rojas, pero por más que trató de apartarse del brazo de su tío, el cual lo había rodeado fuertemente por los hombros, no pudo. No le quedó más opción que rendirse y tener _esa_ charla con él.

—Como el culo —puso el dedo pulgar en alto y el mayor sonrió.

—Ya llegará, solo dale tiempo al tiempo —aseguró—. Si precipitas las cosas o las fuerzas a que se den, todo irá mal y puede que hasta peor de lo que va ahora. —El chico asintió dándole la razón y recordando aquella discusión con su mejor amigo días atrás—. Aunque también podrías ahorrarle tiempo al tiempo y hacerte novio de Yongguk, es perfecto.

—¡¿Qué?! —el hombre se llevó los dedos a la boca, indicándole que hiciera silencio y tratando de no carcajearse—. ¿Estás loco?

—Tu tía está de acuerdo, ambos pensamos que él te trata como a un príncipe y es todo lo que uno busca en un chico. Amor, compresión y ternura, él puede dar todo eso.

—Tío… —Youngjae se acercó al rostro del mayor—. No me digas que también eres gay y secretamente amas a Yongguk.

El aludido se carcajeó con fuerza. De una de las habitaciones salió la madre del chico del que hablaban con el rostro soñoliento, los saludó con voz suave y se adentró a la cocina. Segundos después, Yongguk salió de allí como si el solo hecho de estar cerca de su progenitora le fuera a causar un daño irreparable. El moreno se los quedó mirando y luego fue hacia el segundo piso, Youngjae sonrió al ver que su amigo llevaba en una mano una bolsa de galletas.

—¿Ves lo que digo? —le asustó el tío Shin al hablarle tan cerca del oído—. Sonríes como enamorado cuando lo ves. Te causa ternura.

—Sonrío porque es un tonto —se defendió—. Está comiendo todo el tiempo.

—Insisto.

—Que no, tío, que no.

Pasó de seguir discutiendo infantilmente con su tío y fue hacia su habitación, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su mejor amigo acomodado en la cama, con las piernas estiradas perezosamente y mirando el techo mientras comía sus condenadas galletas de avena con chispas de chocolate. Caminó hasta él con los brazos en jarra y pateó la cama para llamar la atención del contrario.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Bang?

El moreno lo miró con una expresión de molestia, una expresión que siempre hacía cuando perturbaban su paz.

—¿Que no ves? Estoy comiendo.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre comes esas galletas, no entiendo cómo no te has puesto gordo ya —Yongguk le respondió tomando un puñado de galletas y metiéndoselas todas a la boca, como diciendo “las como porque quiero y puedo”—. Hey, vamos a dar un paseo.

Sin esperar una respuesta se metió al baño y se arregló. Su mejor amigo y él habían decidido quedarse hasta el fin de semana en la casa de sus tíos y pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la cama. Yongguk lo imitó un rato después, cuando la comida le hizo digestión, y salieron de la casa abrigándose del frío. La última vez que habían hecho una visita a los Shin había sido en 2011, tres años atrás, por motivo de la muerte de la abuela Yoo. Como en aquella ocasión, Yongguk llevó a su madre y habló poco con ella. Youngjae a veces se odiaba a sí mismo por la impotencia que sentía al no poder ayudar.

Caminaron por una pequeña plaza con varias tiendas alrededor, era ya de medio día y parecía que en unas horas el sol haría su más majestuosa aparición, irradiando rayos de luz y bañando el cuerpo de las personas con un poco de calor. La primavera pronto se acercaba y alegraría un poco el alma de las personas tristes. El mayor soltó un repentino gruñido cuando se asomaron a curiosear las bellas flores de una floristería.

—¿Qué sucede? —enarcó una ceja.

—Muero de hambre.

Youngjae prefirió no decir nada y seguir caminando, porque como lo hiciera le iba pegar. ¿Cómo era posible que ese larguirucho comiera tanto? Es que no se llenaba y eso le asustaba, ya se pensaba que probablemente tenía tres estómagos. Recorrieron las calles charlando un poco y recordando viejas travesuras hasta que tomaron asiento en unas bancas de madera, al lado de un anciano que leía un periódico. Ya era la una de la tarde.

—¿Quieren un retrato?

Un chico joven y de larga melena se les acercó. Llevaba en las manos un par de hojas que ninguno de los dos sabía qué tipo de papel era y en un bolso que le colgaba en la espalda destacaban algunos implementos como lápices de grafito, carboncillo y otro lápices rojos y blancos. El chico explicó que era un estudiante de Artes y le gustaba dibujar en aquellas plazas, y ya que era la primera vez que los veía —puesto que los conocía casi a todos— quería hacerles un dibujo.

—No, no queremos —respondió Yongguk en su fría palabra. El castaño lo miró molesto y se disculpó con el chico—. ¿Acaso te parecemos divertidos?

El joven artista se apuró a negar con las manos.

—N-no, yo solo…

—No te creo —continuó el moreno—. ¿Por qué ibas a querer dibujar a un par de desconocidos? La gente se fascina con lo que le parece extraño, y sin duda tomas nuestras caras como un chiste para hacer luego un dibujo ridículo. No-

Youngjae le dio una ligera cachetada, apenas rozándole la mejilla con la palma de la mano, para que se callara y se disculpó de nuevo con el chico.

—No le hagas caso —explicó apenado sin mirar a su acompañante—. Me gustará mucho ver un dibujo tuyo.

—T-tengo un portafolio… —sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su bolso de materiales y se la extendió—. Allí puedes mirar y contactarme en caso de que… ya sabes, necesites un artista para algo —dio paso hacia atrás y miró a Yongguk—. Lamento las molestias.

El par de chicos lo vieron alejarse, saludando a la gente con la que se encontraba y lo perdieron de vista cruzando una esquina. El menor resopló y se cruzó de brazos para luego acomodarse en su lugar y encarar a su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué te cuesta ser amable de vez en cuando, eh? El chico sólo quería dibujar, quizás para relajarse o para practicar y mejorar sus habilidades —el mayor seguía sin mirarlo—. En ocasiones tu actitud fría me gusta, pero en otras solo quiero darte un puño en la garganta.

Yongguk resolló sin decir nada, supuso que se reía de sus palabras al no creerlo capaz de hacer tal cosa. Youngjae miró el cielo despejado y llevó sus pensamientos a los tiempos de la escuela, en aquellas clases de artística donde los profesores los ponían a trabajar en pareja para que uno hiciera un retrato de otro, luego intercambiaban hasta que cada uno tuviera tres retratos diferentes. A él le gustaba mucho, no poseía mucha capacidad artística pero siempre disfrutaba de dibujar los rostros de sus compañeros y compañeras. Pero para Yongguk no fue igual.

Recordarlo le hacía enojar. Niños diciendo que el moreno era feo, que no querían trabajar con él, que daba miedo y, a regañadientes, lo retrataban, deformándole el rostro a posta, de modo que al final de las clases Yongguk recibía tres feos retratos de él. Cada que había nuevo tema de artística debían hacer retratos y guardarlos todos en una carpeta, entonces la maestra los recogía y evaluaba los diferentes dibujos del mismo rostro. Youngjae estaba dos grados más abajo que Yongguk, pero cuando, un día, encontró una carpeta en el escritorio de su profesora con el nombre de su amigo y vio lo que había dentro, se enfadó demasiado y se puso a llorar de la rabia. Le enfadaba que esos niños fueran tan malos con alguien tan afectuoso como lo era Yongguk.

Sonrió al recordar que, después de enterarse de lo malvados que eran los niños de la escuela con el moreno, cada que éste le hacía una visita lo obligaba a sentarse en el balcón de la casa de sus tíos y a quedarse quieto, pues quería llenarlo de dibujos lindos y convencerlo de que no era un ogro como decían todos. Le llenaba de felicidad —y también de vergüenza— saber que a pesar del paso de los años Yongguk aún guardaba los dibujos que él le había hecho como un tesoro. Lo malo de todo fue que el mayor empezó a odiar todo lo relacionado con Arte y dibujos, empezó a odiar tomarse fotos, y empezó a ponerse a la defensiva cuando se lo quedaban mirando por mucho tiempo.

No estaba diciendo que su mejor amigo tuviera problemas de autoestima, pero es que Yongguk tenía problemas de autoestima.

—Hey —volvió a sus sentidos cuando la voz de su amigo le llamó. Ya estaba de pie y escondía las manos en su abrigo—. Vamos a casa, tengo hambre.

El castaño se levantó, encorvando la espalda, y empezó a andar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Yongguk no era feo. De pequeño siempre lo había admirado: sus facciones, que cuando sonreía enseñaba unos pequeños dientes cuadrados; su cabello, que cuando corría y jugaba al fútbol con él se le pegaba a la frente de tanto sudor; su estatura, todo. Era su modelo a seguir, quería ser como él: atractivo e inteligente. Pero a medida que se hacían mayores todo eso que le causaba ternura había desaparecido. Ahora era más alto y de expresiones duras, su cuerpo largo y su postura le hacían ver elegante, y cada que entraba a algún lugar la voces paraban y él gozaba de lo que provocaba su presencia. Sabía que su mejor amigo disfrutaba del nerviosismo de la personas, pero que también lo irritaba.

En pocas palabras, a medida que el moreno ganaba edad se ponía más guapo. Si alguien se lo proponía, podría conquistarlo. Él podía verse como un matón, pero no era de piedra, también tenía emociones y sentía cosas por las personas. Todo lo que debían hacer era dejar de tenerle miedo.

—¿Por qué caminas tan lento? —le oyó hablar y se apuró para alcanzarlo—. Andas más lento que una tortuga.

—Eso no es verdad.

Fingió verse molesto y sonrió cuando la mano de su amigo despeinó su cabello. Eso era, si la gente dejara de ser estúpida iba a ser capaz de saborear el privilegio de conocer el lado afectuoso de Bang Yongguk. Y él esperaba que la persona que lograra eso, conquistar a su amigo, lo hiciera meramente feliz, porque se lo merecía.

 

 

 

 

**Sábado 22 de febrero, 2014.**

Sorbió la nariz pero aun así el moco líquido hizo su camino por el arco de Cupido y se adentró a su boca. Hizo una mueca y se limpió con un pañuelo.

—Me das asco, Junhong —desvió la vista de su pañuelo para observar la expresión de fingido disgusto que había en la cara de su amigo—. Bebes moco.

El rubio rio débil para después toser un poco. Junhong llevaba la semana entera resfriado, desperdiciando su primera semana de vacaciones en la cama muy acobijado y durmiendo bastante, pero siempre reunía las fuerzas cuando se hacían las dos de la tarde y se dedicaba a dibujar hasta que el ardor de ojos no le permitiera ver. Jongup lo había estado visitando todos los días, pues en casa no tenía mucho que hacer y sus hermanos siempre se ponían pesados cuando querían ver cosas diferentes en la televisión. Se pasaban el rato hablando sobre el siguiente semestre y las cosas que querían hacer durante éste, pues querían disfrutar toda esa experiencia al máximo.

Aquel día hacía un tiempo agradable, como si la primavera estuviera ansiosa por hacer su aparición, fundiendo la poca nieve que inundaba las calles y volviéndola agua. Junhong se había pasado la tarde fuera de la cama y estaba sentado en su escritorio dibujando en su Tablet mientras el castaño veía todo ese proceso de dibujar y pintar.

—La extraño —dijo con voz lastimera.

En aquel memento Junhong coloreaba una viñeta de su cómic, que trataba del recuerdo de una chica sobre la bella Ekki. El menor soltó una risotada y negó con la cabeza, tosiendo.

—Supérala ya —lo miró y sonrió—. Se acerca el final y tú todavía piensas en ella.

—¿Se acerca el final? —el rostro de Jongup se puso dramáticamente blanco—. No puede ser.

Esta vez rieron los dos y volvieron a charlar. El mayor había llevado su guitarra a casa de su amigo para tocar un poco, la mayor parte del tiempo puras acústicas de canciones. Tres golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron y la hermana menor del rubio asomó la cabeza al abrir.

—Junhong —llamó, entrando a la habitación de su hermano con un plato de sopa caliente y poniéndosela a un lado del escritorio—. Mamá dice que te tomes esto, a lo mejor te pones mejor.

—Gracias, Yoonsun.

A Jongup a veces le costaba creer cómo los padres de su amigo no se sorprendían de lo altos que eran sus hijos. Yoonsun medía uno setenta y cuatro y Junhong uno ochenta y tres. Los señores Choi eran bajitos, así que no entendía qué parte de la genética había fallado para que aquellos niños crecieran tanto.

—¿Nuevo capítulo? —la chica de cabello negro y cortado hasta la altura de las orejas se inclinó sobre la pantalla de la Tablet.

—¡No puedes ver, es _spoiler_! —gritó su hermano mayor y la morena rio para luego despedirse de ambos y cerrar la puerta al marcharse.

El castaño los miró enternecido y, cuando el silencio reinó en la estancia, volvió a tocar la guitarra suavemente, tensando las cuerdas en ocasiones y soltándolas luego, con lentos movimientos de dedo, rozando con tranquilidad. Sonrió al escuchar el armonioso sonido de _Numb_ , una de sus canciones favoritas de Linkin Park. La tocaba porque a Junhong le había gustado mucho la letra. Llevó la mirada hacia la pantalla donde se mostraba el trabajo gráfico de su amigo y achicó los ojos, sospechoso. El movimiento de sus dedos se detuvo.

—Hey, ¿por qué has parado? —protestó el rubio viendo cómo el mayor se acercaba a él.

Jongup se inclinó hacia la Tablet y frunció el ceño al ver al personaje que su amigo dibujaba.

—¿Quién es? —dijo. Junhong ladeó la cabeza, dispuesto a decirle que era un personaje nuevo del cual pronto sabría algo, pero el otro se le adelantó—. Se parece a Yongguk.

El menor llevó la mirada a la pantalla y, efectivamente, había dibujado una versión oscura de Yongguk, pues aquél era un brujo especializado en la necromancia. Se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó su lápiz digital al lado del plato de sopa.

—Tienes razón —suspiró frustrado—. Ahora tendré que rediseñarlo.

—No, no, está bien —le tranquilizó su amigo acariciándole la espalda—. Le queda, es aterrador y todo. —El menor le sonrió un poco—. Va, tómate la sopa.

Junhong se dedicó a beber de la sopa curativa de su madre en silencio, siempre que tenía un resfriado y las tomaba se despertaba al día siguiente mágicamente como nuevo. Una vez había dibujado una historia en la que su madre era la curandera de un pequeño pueblo, se lo había dado de cumpleaños y a ella le encantó. Jongup cogió su guitarra, la puso sobre su regazo y la abrazó, mirando fijamente a su pequeño amigo.

—Ya sé —dijo de la nada, el rubio levantó la vista de su plato y ladeó la cabeza—. Él te tiene enfermo. Yongguk. Te ha dado gripe por su culpa. Deberías dejar de pensar en él, es nocivo para la salud.

Se contemplaron unos cuantos minutos, minutos en los que Junhong terminó su sopa y Jongup pensaba en qué podría hacer para ayudar a su amigo en caso de que le dijera que no iba a dejar de pensar en ese tipo aterrador. El menor soltó el aire mientras recostaba la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

—Lo siento, no puedo —el castaño no se sorprendió por la respuesta—. Y puede que suene muy loco, lo sé, sólo lo vi una vez, pero es que no me lo saco de la cabeza. Quiero saber de él, hablar con él, salir con él…

A medida que hablaba sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y aquello, aunque le molestaba, al mayor le parecía muy adorable.

—Es muy extraño… sólo quiero que esté a mi lado.

—Wow, Junhong —Jongup parpadeó un par de veces de la impresión—. Hablas en serio.

—Desafortunadamente, sí —rieron juntos y volvió a acomodarse en su silla—. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo seguir dibujando.

—Y yo debo seguir tocando para ti.

El castaño retomó el toqueteo de guitarra, inundando la habitación de bellos y melódicos sonidos. El menor a veces meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de las notas de su guitarra. Jongup pensaba en ese momento que si su amigo de verdad gustaba de Yongguk, no podía  reclamarle, tenía derecho a sentir lo que quisiera por alguien. Además, Junhong era muy adorable y detallista, siempre sonreía y le daba ánimos incluso a la gente con la que no hablaba mucho, sería imposible no enamorarse de él. Había visto dramas y películas con su madre donde chicas tontas lograban derretir el corazón del chico frío e impenetrable. No estaba diciendo que Junhong era tonto, sino que podía lograrlo. Si podían ellas, ¿por qué él no?

Yongguk seguramente tendría alguna debilidad oculta, no podía ser tan impasible como se mostraba. Junhong iba a ser capaz de destruir esa barrera, y él le iba a ayudar.

 

 

 

**Domingo 23 de febrero, 2014.**

Le dolía el cuello, aquel día la actividad en el bar había sido bastante movida gracias a que un par de personas lo habían reservado para una fiesta y se habían enloquecido, habían pedido música pop a alto volumen y bebidas que ellos ni tenían en el menú. Iba a hablar seriamente con su tío para que abrieran el bar de miércoles a domingo. Entró al ascensor de su edificio y marcó el botón para llegar al tercer piso, estaba tan cansado que no podía ni subir las escaleras. Las puertas se deslizaron al llegar y él salió, peinando perezosamente su negro cabello hacia atrás y caminando hasta su puerta, arrastrando los pies en el proceso.

—Oh, hey —exclamó al ver a su vecino sentado en el corredor al lado de una matera.

—Ah… Himchan _hyung_ , ¿qué tal?

—Pues bien, supongo —caminó hacia el chico y se paró frente a él—. ¿Qué pasa, Daehyun? ¿Por qué estás fuera de casa? Son las tres de la madrugada ya.

El pelidorado se encogió de hombros y señaló la puerta de su casa.

— _Noona_ ha traído a su novio, no quería molestarles —explicó—. Seguramente ya estarán… —hizo un gesto con las manos que hizo sonreír al mayor.

—Qué pervertido.

Con un suspiro, dejó su bolso en el suelo y se ubicó al lado de su vecino. Hejun, su vecina y la hermana mayor de Daehyun, le había contado años atrás que estaba preocupada por su hermanito, que sus padres siempre la llamaban y se quejaban de él y que en una ocasión el menor se atrevió a abofetear a su padre. Intranquila, decidió llevarse al chico a vivir con ella, en ese entonces Himchan contaba con dieciocho años y Daehyun con diecisiete, lo conocía por algunas visitas que este último hacía a su hermana, pero hasta ahí. Gracias a la mudanza, empezaron a conocerse mejor y se hicieron muy buenos amigos, en ocasiones el menor gustaba de ir a la casa de su vecino y pasar las tardes enteras hablando de cualquier cosa. El clima, la universidad, el trabajo, los libros, las montañas… El amor.

—¿Tu enamorado no te echó una mano en el trabajo?

Sonrió picarón cuando el contrario le golpeó suavemente con el codo en las costillas.

—Regresó esta mañana y aun así fue a ayudar un poco en el bar —bostezó—. Es un tonto.

Los dos rieron.

—Ese tipo debe ser genial, parece una buena persona —habló Daehyun mirando a su amigo—. Las pocas veces que he ido al bar no lo he visto.

—Es porque no miras bien —explicó—. Él destaca por todo el lugar, y emana un aura de peligro y amenaza por donde quiera que vaya. Los empleados le tienen miedo, aun así le hablan porque saben que es inofensivo.

Daehyun miraba a su mayor a medida que éste hablaba, mirando al frente, pero con la cabeza centrada en la persona de la cual hablaba.

—Te gusta mucho —dijo, haciendo que el otro sonriera débil y negara con la cabeza.

—No como antes —admitió encogiendo los hombros—. Hice muchas estupideces, no sé cómo quiso seguir siendo mi amigo.

—Eras joven.

—Igual que tú —le golpeó la nariz y luego se levantó, el menor le imitó—. Así que no hagas estupideces y haz que ese chico en el que no dejas de pensar se enamore de ti por las buenas.

Daehyun sonrió y meneó la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Igual que _hyung_ , si te esfuerzas un poco más lograrás conquistarlo.

Himchan rio y le invitó a entrar a su apartamento para que no se quedara toda la madrugada afuera con el frío que hacía. Si fuera por él, lo seguiría intentando, pero eso era como tener demasiada esperanza. Y a veces tener esperanza era malo. Aun así agradecía que Yongguk perdonara todas sus locuras y decidiera seguir a su lado, por eso no podía exigirle más de lo que ya recibía: un muy buen y confiable amigo. Esperaba que el mayor encontrara a alguien que alegrara sus días, porque no le iba a gustar que Yongguk se quedara con Youngjae para siempre.

Alguien tenía que aparecer entre ellos, porque de lo contrario le haría caso a Daehyun y lo intentaría de nuevo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Miércoles 5 de marzo, 2014.**

Guardó su cuaderno en el bolso y se lo cargó a la espalda, saliendo del aula junto con su grupo de amigos. Los conocía desde el primer semestre, cuando entraron a la universidad, eran siempre el grupo de los problemáticos, pues los profesores siempre les llamaban la atención o, en ocasiones, les seguían el juego a sus bromas. Se despidieron al separarse y Youngjae se dirigió junto a una de sus amigas a la biblioteca. Gracias al nuevo semestre tenía un nuevo horario, y por ende, había cambiado también sus turnos de trabajo en la biblioteca. Aquel miércoles terminaba su clase a las once de la mañana y luego trabajaba en la biblioteca a las doce para después volver a otra clase a las cuatro de la tarde.

Caminó charlando con su amiga, una pelirroja llamada Sunhee que además de querer ser escritora era muy buena cantando, y levantó la vista cuando ésta señaló hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Siguiendo su dedo, vio que le indicaba que su mejor amigo le esperaba ahí, vistiendo una camisa a mangas largas puesto que el tiempo aún era frío, en las manos llevaba una bolsa y la puso en alto cuando se acercó a él.

—Te espero adentro, Jae —avisó la pelirroja siguiendo de largo—. Hola, Guk.

—Hey —respondió éste, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Youngjae tomó la bolsa que su amigo le extendía y se quemó las manos, al revisar el interior el olor de _panzerotti_ recién sacado de la olla invadió sus fosas nasales. Al regresar de la casa de sus tíos, Yongguk había buscado un trabajo de medio tiempo y lo contrataron en una panadería, hasta el día el moreno iba a ayudar de vez en cuando ya que la anciana del lugar había quedado encariñada con el joven.  Él, en cambio, se había quedado en casa toda la semana, leyendo libros y durmiendo cuando sus ojos no podían más.

—La anciana me ha dado un montón, te dejé algunos —habló el mayor acomodándose el bolso en la espalda.

—Pero están calientes, ¿los comiste así? —lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Yongguk guardó silencio por unos minutos.

—Tenía hambre, ya.

El castaño soltó una risotada y palmeó el pecho de su amigo, éste tosió y se rascó bajo la barbilla, su rostro reservado y serio como de costumbre. Pero luego sintió una incomodidad en la nariz que le obligó a achicar los ojos y a fruncir el entrecejo.

—Yongguk —llamó, éste lo miró—. ¿Estabas fumando?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. Youngjae sabía que Yongguk no era un fumador constante, que cuando lo hacía era porque lo invadía la ansiedad cuando algo ocurría. Odiaba la idea de que su amigo encontrara consuelo en algo que no le hacía bien, pero el idiota nunca le hacía caso.

—Te dije que dejaras de fumar —le miró serio—. Bang Yongguk, te estoy hablando.

El alto levantó la vista de sus zapatos y lo observó, incomodándolo un poco.

—A veces pienso que te mimé demasiado y que por eso eres tan fastidioso —soltó de la nada, llevando las manos a sus bolsillos y encogiéndose al ser acariciado por el frío viento de principios de marzo—. Yongguk, no me prestas atención. Yongguk, te estoy hablando. Yongguk, deja de comer. Esto y aquello. Eres insoportable —pronunció todo con un intento de voz aguda para molestar al menor—. Eres exactamente igual a tu abuelo. Esa capacidad de acabar con la paciencia de uno es hereditaria.

Youngjae estaba rojo, tanto de la rabia como de la vergüenza. « _¡Yo no soy así!_ ».

—¡No es cierto! —replicó—. No soy como él.

—Y ahí vas con tus berrinches insoportables —se rascó el interior de la oreja, como desinteresado—. A partir de ahora te trataré como a los demás.

—¡Yongguk!

Algo había cambiado. Algo que no lograba explicar. Desde los últimos días, Youngjae se sentía extraño respecto a su mejor amigo. Tenerlo cerca, escucharlo hablar, soportar su _bullying_ , todo le parecía llamativo, y por más que le fastidiaran la mayoría de bromas que le hacía, disfrutaba enojarse para él y que luego éste le acariciara la cabeza. Justo como en ese momento. Yongguk le despeinó su cabello castaño oscuro y luego le dio un papirotazo en la frente.

—¡Oye! —reclamó sobándose la zona del golpe.

—Me voy, tengo clase.

Y, sin esperar a que el menor se despidiera, emprendió su camino hacia su facultad. Youngjae lo siguió con la mirada, farfullando groserías, y entró a la biblioteca. Desde el incidente con Saeng, había dejado de pasarse por la página de citas y esperar a que las cosas llegaran solas, como le había sugerido su tío. Y por el momento se sentía bien, casi había olvidado lo que era vivir el día a día. Sonrió.

—Disculpa —le sacaron de sus pensamientos y miró a una joven con un papel en la mano—. No encuentro este libro.

Tomó el papelito y guio a la chica hacia el estante en el que se encontraba el material bibliográfico que buscaba, le costó un poco dar con el libro ya que alguien —maldito sea— lo había ubicado en el lugar que no era. La chica le agradeció y se marchó para prestar el libro. Él observó su entorno y volvió a sonreír. Le gustaba mucho su vida de estudiante de Literatura y auxiliar de biblioteca.

El celular empezó a vibrar en sus pantalones y lo sacó de ahí para ver qué era.

 

_20140305\. Wed. «Edelweiss. ¿Han oído hablar de esa flor? No sé por qué recuerdo aquel nombre de repente, mi abuela solía decir que era la Flor del Amor, que quien la hallaba —porque era muy difícil hacerlo—, tendría la fortuna de encontrar el verdadero amor. Sin embargo, a mí me parece una flor normal, muy singular, pero aun así nada sorprendente. ¿Han averiguado algo de ella? Las personas suelen darle significados diferentes a las cosas más simples que encuentran, en este caso, esta flor. ¿Qué significado le darían? Si me permiten ser creativo, diría que es la flor de la Esperanza. ¿Por qué? Siento que algo bueno se avecina._

_Por cierto, gracias por sus cartas de apoyo, hicieron mis vacaciones menos tristes»._

 

Se meditó el post anterior y a su mente llegó aquel chico pelidorado. Daehyun. La otra vez con Sumin había olvidado pedirle el número ya que se había ido muy temprano, así que no había podido contactarlo para pedirle que salieran a conocerse mejor y a hablar del blog. Entonces se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a buscarlo después de clases a esa cafetería de la otra vez, quería hablar con él sobre esa tal flor y qué pensaba él que había tras el post del autor del blog.

 

 

 

Terminó de leer el documento que le habían entregado en clase y fue hacia su casillero. Personalmente, él no necesitaba un casillero, aun así quiso hacer su solicitud para pedirlo cuando se enteró de que el tipo que le caía mal estaba en busca de uno. Yongguk chasqueó la lengua victorioso cuando el joven pasó a su lado cargando unos cuantos libros. Lo odiaba porque siempre alardeaba de sus buenas notas cuando él sabía que la mayoría de las veces hacía trampa. Le fastidiaban ese tipo de personas.

Dejó en el casillero una agenda que siempre se le olvidaba en casa y le traía muchos problemas y la observó un instante. El espacio se veía pobre con únicamente ese cuaderno dentro, por lo que sacó su borrador y lo dejó ahí, para llenarlo un poco. Cerró la puerta, la aseguró y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Pero algo llamó su atención, y fue el rostro sorprendido de un chico castaño que, al verlo, guardó su celular y se fue corriendo por los pasillos de su facultad. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar para alcanzarlo, pues sabía que por la dirección que había tomado el enano idiota no habían más corredores, sólo aulas de clase y oficinas.

Yongguk dobló una esquina y observó el silencioso y vacío corredor, luego entró al baño, que estaba igual de desolado que el pasillo. Todos los cubículos tenían la puerta cerrada y no se oía otra cosa que el gotear de los lavabos. Dio lentos pasos, el taconeo de sus botas resonaba en el silencio, y se recostó en la pared. Carraspeó.

—Sé que estás ahí —dijo con voz prepotente, cruzando los brazos. Esperó. Nadie acudió—. Sal ya —insistió— o te mato.

Se oyó un suspiro que le hizo sonreír internamente y vio cómo la puerta de uno de los cubículos era abierta y un chico castaño salía de ahí, cabeza baja y aferrando el borde de su suéter para ocultar el temblor de sus manos. Caminó hacia el mayor y levantó lentamente la cabeza.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Yongguk lo taladró con la mirada.

—M-moon Jongup.

El menor se reprendió por su descuido. Iba de camino a casa cuando, pasando por la facultad de Ciencias Políticas, divisó a Yongguk sentado en unas mesillas leyendo unas hojas con el semblante serio. Se lo pensó un rato y se atrevió a espiarlo un poco para sacarle algunas fotos y enseñárselas a Junhong, imaginando lo feliz que se pondría éste al tener fotos de su amor platónico y poderlo dibujar mejor.

—Tu teléfono —demandó.

Jongup prefirió hacerle caso a terminar con el cuerpo todo golpeado y la cabeza hundida en el retrete, Yongguk era un matón para él, el peor de un clan de asesinos. El pelinegro agarró el móvil que el contrario le extendió y fue a la galería, gruñendo al encontrar fotos suyas leyendo aquel documento sobre _Quién es el hombre_ , un artículo que había escrito un maestro de filosofía años atrás y que pensaba tener en cuenta para aquel debate filosófico que le había comentado el profesor Kim el semestre pasado. Eliminó las diez imágenes que le sacaron, incluyendo las del casillero y una de una guitarra —como venganza— y le devolvió el celular al chico.

El más bajo se mordió el interior de las mejillas y salivó.

—Mira, Moon Jongup —llevó la mano hasta el cuello del suéter del nombrado y lo atrajo hacia él—, aléjate de mí, me traes mala suerte.

Jongup se tragó las ganas de responderle que quien le traía mala suerte a quien era Yongguk a él, pero escogió no morir joven. Aún tenía mucha música que escuchar y no había ido a ningún concierto de Linkin Park, tenía mucha vida por delante. El pelinegro levantó un brazo.

—P-por favor, no me golpees —rogó asustado—. Perdón —la mano que el contrario alzó se la pasó por el cabello para llevarlo hacia atrás—. Ah…

Yongguk se separó de él y lo escaneó con la mirada, pensando en que ese enano tenía cara de tonto y que su cabello le recordaba a las galletas de chocolate que Youngjae le preparaba cuando estaba de humor. De repente le empezó a dar hambre. Supuso que debían de ser las dos y media de la tarde y que seguramente Youngjae seguiría en la biblioteca, se le ocurrió ir a visitarlo pero mejor decidió ir al restorán y echarle una mano a los Park. Soltando un suspiro, empezó a andar, pero una presión en el brazo le hizo detener sus pasos.

—E-espera, Yongguk —Jongup no podía echarse atrás, ya había decidido ayudarle a su amigo y ya estaba ahí con ese tipo aterrador, su último día de vida debía terminar con un acto heroico—. Y-yo quería que…

El moreno se soltó del agarre y lo empujó contra la pared. Al menor le pareció que se veía más alto, más amenazante. Que probablemente sí iba a morir.

—Me. Fastidias. Mucho —a cada sílaba, le apuntaba en el pecho con el dedo índice. Cada presión más profunda que la anterior—. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Moon Jongup?

—Una cita.

Su respuesta pareció desconcertarlos a ambos, él no se creía haber respondido tan rápido y sin tartamudear, y Yongguk no se creía lo que acababa de oír. El pelinegro frunció el ceño sin decir nada, el menor se encogió un poco.

—Una cita —repitió— con un amigo.

—No.

Yongguk se apartó y salió del baño, el castaño pestañeó un par de veces, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, y salió tras el mayor. Lo vio lejos y se maldijo por tener piernas tan cortas, corrió hasta alcanzarlo y lo retuvo de nuevo, el mayor se dio la vuelta.

—Por favor —insistió—. Lamento fastidiarte tanto, no era mi intención, a veces soy estúpido.

Vio al moreno asentir, como dándole la razón, y lo maldijo por dentro.

—Dije que no.

—Yongguk…

—No.

—¡Haré lo que sea! —casi suplicó—. S-seré tu esclavo.

Aquello sorprendió un poco al mayor, porque ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro, como si hubiera encontrado algo curioso y de apariencia extraña. Se quedó mirando al contrario por unos largos minutos que al menor le parecieron horas, y se meditó sus palabras. Tal vez si accedía le podía ordenar dejar de aparecerse en su vida.

—Siempre he querido tener un esclavo —habló, fulminándolo con ojos pensativos—. Mi padre nunca me quiso dar uno.

Jongup tensó los labios y se esperó una risotada por parte del mayor, que le llamara ridículo y lo empujara fuerte contra el suelo hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento.

—De acuerdo, Moon Jongup —el moreno se soltó de las manos que aún le sostenían de una sacudida—. Vamos a hacer esto. Voy a salir con tu amigo y tú harás todo lo que yo te diga, hasta… —chequeó algo en la pantalla de su móvil y volvió a guardarlo—. Hasta el final del año.

El castaño soltó un alarido de frustración pero asintió, bajando la mirada en señal de rendición. Sacó su teléfono y se lo entregó al mayor para que guardara su contacto en él.

—¿T-te parece bien mañana al medio día?

Pero el contrario no le respondió, le devolvió su celular y se fue de ahí, dejándolo a él solo con sus pensamientos y desilusiones. Volvió a reprenderse por haberse ofrecido voluntario a un futuro de dolor siguiendo las órdenes de Yongguk, pero al menos había obtenido dos cosas: su número de contacto y que dijera que sí. Junhong le debía una grande.

 

 

 

Abrió la puerta de la cafetería Monkeys y un par de clientes salieron de allí, llevando en sus manos vasos de café y uno que otro panecillo. El lugar estaba vacío, las paredes vino tinto con diseños de hojas de árboles pintadas en dorado estaban decoradas con cuadros de tazas de café, humeantes panes y tortas. Las mesas eran de madera artificial de tonalidad oscura, casi negra, pero él sabía que era un tipo de marrón. Se acercó a la vitrina, donde distintos tipos de pan y masas adornadas con dulces y cremas eran expuestos, y esperó allí a que vinieran a atenderle.

Luego de terminar su turno en la biblioteca, Youngjae había salido hacia su nueva clase en ese semestre, Lecturas en Prosa coreana Clásica, pero el maestro nunca apareció, por lo que decidió ir a visitar a Daehyun como se había propuesto unas horas atrás. Se percató de que había un timbre cerca del mostrador y se golpeó mentalmente al no haberlo visto antes. El resonar timbró como una campana y la misma chica de la otra vez salió de un cuarto apurada. Detallándola mejor, observó que tenía el cabello tinturado de una tonalidad uva y lo llevaba recogido en bajas colitas enrolladas y sujetadas por delgados moños, usaba gafas de pasta con diseño de pantera y su vestir le recordaba a esa moda _hípster_ que veía lucir en muchos jóvenes hoy en día. Admitía que a esa chica le sentaba muy bien su estilo.

—Eh, disculpa —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Está Daehyun?

—¿Dae? —la voz de la peli-uva era gruesa y firme, como si estudiara algo relacionado con las leyes y fuera toda una dictadora—. Se fue hace poco a sus clases, con los nuevos horarios ahora tiene clases en la noche.

Youngjae asintió haciendo un puchero, de verdad que quería verlo. Sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a la joven. No podía ir allí solo a preguntar por el pelidorado, era muy vergonzoso y descortés de su parte, por lo que se inclinó a ordenar algo para llevar.

—Eh, ¿tienes galletas?

Pensó en que al menos podía comprar algo y llevárselo a su mejor amigo. La chica revisó la vitrina y frunció los labios.

—Ah, mi hermano las está horneando en este momento, creí que habría alguna.

—Puedo esperar —sonrió.

—Perfecto —la chica sonrió, enseñando una blanca y perfecta dentadura cuadrada—. Ponte cómodo. ¿Algo de beber?

—Un café con leche está bien.

Cuando la chica se retiró hacia el cuarto de donde había salido, Youngjae tomó asiento en la misma mesa que había ocupado la primera vez que había ido a esa cafetería. Le gustaba el diseño del lugar, era tranquilo y los colores muy llamativos, era una pena que Yongguk no estuviera ahí, siempre visitaban juntos por primera vez muchos lugares, pero en aquella ocasión no había sido posible debido a sus berrinches tontos. Negó con la cabeza, se daba vergüenza. Pero agradecía haberse distanciado ya del chat, le hacía sentir menos atormentado.

Se centró en el gran ventanal de la cafetería y vio pasar a una mujer tomada de la mano de un hombre corpulento, reían, dos niñas corrían delante de ellos y señalaban al frente, indicándoles a sus padres que caminaran con prisa. Esbozó una débil sonrisa y se preguntó qué se sentiría caminar de esa forma con alguien, tan empalagoso que le causara ganas de vomitar a alguien que los viera y estuviera frustrado con el amor. Como él en ese momento. Hizo una mueca y chequeó su celular, el chico del blog había respondido algunos comentarios que le habían dejado en su último post y sonrió. Ese chico parecía ser muy agradable.

La chica regresó con una taza de café caliente y le indicó que esperara un poco más. Youngjae volvió a su teléfono cuando ella volvió a esconderse en el cuarto pero no tardó en levantar la vista cuando alguien se sentó en su misma mesa, ocupando una silla sin pedir permiso. Frunció el ceño de la sorpresa.

—¿Saeng?

Lucía totalmente igual a la primera vez que lo vio: sexy. El cabello bronce estaba revoloteado y su piel canela era protegida por un delgado suéter color caqui. Su estructura corpulenta destacaba más debido a que tenía los brazos apoyados en la mesa, inclinado hacia él y mirándolo con esa sonrisa ladina que tanto le había cautivado. Youngjae se sintió inquieto al tenerlo de nuevo ahí, frente a él, con esos aires de coqueto que engatusaban a cualquiera.

—¿Cómo estás? —la voz gruesa le impresionó, es como si hubiera madurado en pocos días—. Te eché de menos.

—Ah… claro… —murmuró—. Bien.

No sabía qué decir, el sentimiento de atracción era el mismo, porque el chico se pasaba de guapo, solo que ahora no quería relacionarse con él. Lo de antes había sido un desliz, culpa de sus caprichos, y agradecía que Yongguk hubiera llegado a tiempo para frenarlo.

—¿Quieres salir de nuevo? Ya sabes, ir a comer, hablar —hablaba con seguridad—. Youngjae, la otra noche me lo pasé muy bien, nunca me había sentido tan cautivado por alguien.

—Saeng, déjame explicarte —el castaño se relamió los labios y apartó la taza del olvidado café de la mesa a un lado—. Fue un error. Estaba enojado y por eso accedí a verte. Eres un gran chico, pero no quiero salir contigo.

—Yo insisto —lo tomó de la mano y la acarició—. Puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer.

—Oye, entiéndelo, no quiero salir contigo —trató de soltarse pero el chico hizo presión en el agarre—. Suéltame.

El menor miraba con unos ojos penetrantes, como si no aceptara el ser rechazado. Youngjae se centró en sus ojos y por un instante sintió temor, algo en esos orbes castaños que empezaban a hacerse más y más oscuros, le decía que ese chico no era bueno.

—Saeng, ¿cómo me encontraste?

El aludido sonrió ladino, levantó su mano entre las propias y empezó a besarle los dedos.

—Te seguí —confesó como si tal cosa—. Cuando me di cuenta de que ese tipo no me había matado, me quedé afuera de tu casa y esperé a que se fuera para ir a verte. Pero no lo hizo. —La última frase la expulsó con desprecio—. ¿Quién era?

—No tengo por qué responder —apartó su mano de los labios del menor y las juntó bajo la mesa, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—El caso es que iba a visitarte al día siguiente pero tomaste un autobús y desapareciste por una semana —negó con la cabeza decepcionado—. Cuando regresaste me pensé el pedirte una cita de nuevo, pero ese bastardo no se apartaba ni un minuto de ti. Hoy, al parecer, lograste deshacerte de él, te lo agradezco.

Youngjae se mordió el labio inferior. Empezaba a sentirse asustado, la voz se había atorado en su garganta y las ganas de huir de ahí eran incontrolables. ¿Dónde estaba esa chica, por qué tardaba tanto con las galletas?

—Jae, nadie nunca me ha rechazado —retomó Saeng, poniéndose de pie y agarrándolo del brazo para que lo imitara—. Y cuando le digo a alguien que salga conmigo, lo hace.

—Saeng, basta —hizo fuerza cuando el chico empezó a caminar, arrastrándolo para que lo siguiera—. S-suéltame, por favor.

« _Yongguk_ ». El nombre de su mejor amigo se apoderó de su mente como si tuviera voz propia, y le sonó como a un sollozo. Justo ahora se sentía culpable, el moreno no solo había tratado de evitar que le rompieran el corazón, sino que también se había asegurado de que no le hicieran daño, de que alguien fuera a ir por él con malas intenciones. Y ahí estaba, a punto de llorar porque no tenía a su salvador cerca. Era la primera vez que aquello pasaba y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía mucho miedo.

—S-saeng —una lágrima bajó por una de sus mejillas al abandonar la cafetería.

Quiso reírse de las desoladas calles. « _¿Justo ahora?_ ». Aquello debía ser una broma. Forcejeó una vez más sin éxito y de su boca salió un gimoteo, el miedo le había debilitado. ¿Qué iba a pasar con él? ¿Adónde lo llevaba? ¿Qué iba a hacerle? ¿Cuándo iba a venir Yongguk, haciendo otra de sus apariciones heroicas, para espantar a ese joven?

—¿Youngjae?

Los dos se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta al escuchar la voz. Por un momento el castaño creyó que su mejor amigo había hecho uso de su radar mental y lo había encontrado, pero de tratarse de él hubiera actuado antes de decir nada. Daehyun tenía el ceño fruncido y paseaba su vista del tipo alto al joven castaño y viceversa, como analizando la situación. Youngjae trató de decir algo a la vez que otra lágrima abandonaba una de sus cuencas, pero Saeng lo jaló para que siguiera caminando. Entonces el pelidorado los alcanzó y los separó con facilidad. Ridiculizando la fuerza de Saeng y luciendo la suya propia frente a Youngjae.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —inquirió, poniendo al menor tras su cuerpo y encarando al de mayor estatura—. ¿Quién eres?

—No, ¿quién eres tú? —Saeng irguió la espalda para intimidar, pero Daehyun no demostró ni un ápice de temor—. Vengo por mi novio.

El pelidorado giró la cabeza hacia su amigo y éste negó rápidamente. Volvió a desafiar al corpulento.

—Él dice que no es verdad —señaló con la barbilla la acera—. Vete de aquí.

—No sin él.

—Pues te va a tocar porque de aquí él no se mueve.

Fue rápido. Saeng lanzó su puño directo al rostro de Daehyun, éste empujó a Youngjae hacia atrás y esquivó el golpe, tomó el brazo extendido del joven y lo jaló hacia adelante para poner el pie en el camino y hacerle tropezar. Saeng estuvo a punto de caer, pero agarró a su contrincante de la camisa y lo llevó al suelo, golpeándole la cabeza con el asfalto.

—¡S-saeng, no!

Youngjae agarró el brazo con el que el menor había empezado a golpear al pelidorado, pero éste le apartó sin esfuerzo. Volvió la cara hacia el chico bajo su cuerpo y recibió un fuerte puño en la nariz. Daehyun había aprovechado la pequeña distracción para liberar sus manos y golpear al otro. Saeng se apartó chillando pero el mayor volvió a golpearlo, primero en la barbilla, luego en la mandíbula, de nuevo en la nariz y por último en la boca. El de cabello bronce se arrodilló en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con una mano y se levantó nuevamente, miró a los otros dos y, con gruñido, se alejó tambaleante, como si tantos golpes lo hubieran atontado.

El mayor suspiró y se dirigió al castaño con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

Youngjae lo miró a los ojos y, antes poder responderle, se largó a llorar.


	9. Capítulo 8

—¿Te duele?

Youngjae estaba sentado frente a Daehyun, observando cómo éste era atendido por la peli-uva, la cual había escuchado que se llamaba Sowon, y le limpiaba el golpe de los labios con cuidado.

—No —respondió el mayor tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa.

—Siento que todo esto fue mi culpa —Sowon desechó el material de primeros auxilios que había utilizado y miró a su compañero de trabajo—. No sé qué me pasa hoy, debí prestar más atención y quedarme afuera vigilando el lugar.

—No fue tu culpa —Youngjae le sonrió y la chica le devolvió el gesto apenada.

—Bien, te daré tus galletas gratis y añadiré otras más como disculpa.

El castaño rio débil, diciéndole que era innecesario, pero la chica insistió y no pudo más que aceptar. Después de que Saeng se marchara su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, el miedo no había abandonado su cuerpo y sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero entonces Daehyun le habló y lo sacó de su estado de shock, proporcionándole seguridad con la sonrisa en sus labios y haciéndolo llorar del alivio. Sowon había salido de la cafetería para ver si su cliente se había ido pero se impresionó al verlo llorando entre los brazos de un enternecido y malherido Daehyun.

El mayor estiró el cuello dejando ir una exhalación y Youngjae se lo quedó mirando apenado. Era su culpa que el pelidorado estuviera suspirando de agotamiento y tuviera magulladuras en el rostro. Se mordió los labios, inquieto, y acercó su silla hacia la del contrario, éste le miró y no tardó en brindarle una de sus hermosas y tranquilizadoras sonrisas. Youngjae sintió un calorcito en el pecho.

—¿Te… te duele?

No sabía por qué se sentía tan tímido. ¿Se debía quizá a que era la primera vez que alguien que no era su mejor amigo le hubiera ayudado? ¿O tal vez era porque Daehyun siempre parecía tan en paz con todo que, sin saber cómo, le hacía sentir lleno y sereno? El mayor negó con la cabeza y alzó lo hombros.

—No es nada —aseguró—. Estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que tengo buenos músculos.

El castaño asintió y trató de sonreír.

—¿A-ah, sí? ¿Peleas muy seguido?

Daehyun cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Sowon regresó con una bolsa con el estampado de la tienda en las manos y la puso en la mesa, se acomodó las gafas y miró a su cliente.

—De verdad, lo siento —hizo una reverencia—. Espero disfrutes las galletas, mi hermano añadió un nuevo tipo que piensa vender en el futuro.

—Las disfrutaré —dijo, pensando en que Yongguk las comería sin compartir, ese tipo amaba comer galletas.

—Gracias, Won —habló Daehyun mirando a su amiga—. Yo me hago cargo.

La chica arqueó una ceja y el pelidorado asintió sonrojado, ella soltó una risita y, con una última reverencia, regresó a su cuartito. Los chicos volvieron a quedarse solos en silencio, en el aire había cierta tensión que empezó a impacientarles, pero fue el mayor quien decidió tomar la palabra.

—No es que pelee seguido —explicó, el castaño frunció el ceño—, estoy en un pequeño grupo de boxeo en mi universidad. No quise darte esa impresión.

—Ya veo —Youngjae aplaudió inaudiblemente, viéndose adorable a los ojos de su acompañante. La verdad es que estaba sorprendido, no veía al mayor como alguien violento o que pudiera golpear a las personas, a sus ojos era un chico inofensivo, incapaz de causar daño—. Eso suena fantástico.

Daehyun asintió contemplando el rostro del chico. Quería que en esta ocasión pudieran hablar mejor y por más tiempo, la primera vez que lo había visto, haciendo pucheros en el bar, había sentido una pequeña punzada en el corazón que le obligó a acercarse a él y entablar una conversación. Hasta el momento no había tenido mucha suerte, pues siempre estaban acompañados o alguien les interrumpía o, como aquella vez en la cafetería, el castaño no parecía estar muy de humor. Sonaba loco que se encariñara con el menor, pero es que Daehyun era débil a los chicos lindos.

—Sowon me había dicho que estabas en clase, ¿por qué regresaste?

El pelidorado se lo pensó un momento y luego lo recordó.

—¡Ah! —exclamó—. Es verdad, me dejé olvidados unos ensayos aquí, gracias por recordármelo.

Youngjae rio suave, opinando que Daehyun le parecía adorablemente descuidado.

—Mi maestro favorito me ofreció asistir a una importante discusión filosófica dentro de unas semanas —continuó el mayor—. Dijo que participarían alumnos e investigadores de otras universidades, así que quería llevarle mis escritos para que me diera su opinión.

El menor recordó que Yongguk le había comentado sobre una discusión en el nuevo semestre, y se preguntó si se trataba de la misma.

—Espero te vaya muy bien, Dae —se coloró—. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Ah… claro, no hay problema —sacudió rápidamente las manos y sus ojos se achicaron al sonreír. El lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo le daba cierto aire de gentileza a su rostro, parecía un príncipe—. Y… bueno, ¿quién era ese chico? Si se puede saber, claro.

El castaño torció un poco los labios y apretó los puños. Todavía no superaba el que Saeng, que se había mostrado tan gentil la primera vez, resultara siendo un chico horrible. Definitivamente debía dejar de fiarse de las apariencias de los demás. Incluso el pacífico de Daehyun había resultado ser un chico que entrenaba boxeo y era capaz de pelear. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al contrario, éste seguía observándolo, como curioso de su respuesta.

« _Bueno, es que salgo con un chico diferente cada semana para encontrar al amor de mi vida, y resulta que ese al que viste fue mi última cita y ya ves que no acabó muy bien. Aunque la verdad es que ninguna acaba bien, esa fue la peor_ ».

Suspiró frustrado ante su respuesta mental. Ahora veía cuán miserable era en la vida.

—Un chico al que conocí hace unos días —se encogió de hombros—, parecía buena persona, pero me equivoqué.

—Ya veo… —Daehyun asintió pero aun así le regaló una sonrisa—. Ten más cuidado.

Youngjae se resistió a proferir un agudo « _Aww_ ». Aquel chico lo hacía sentir tan pequeño, tan torpe, tan cálido. El pelidorado se levantó con un pesado suspiro, al parecer los golpes de Saeng ya estaban cobrando factura, y aquello hizo sentir el doble de culpable a Youngjae.

—A-ah, umm, Daehyun —llamó.

Por alguna extraña razón, Jung Daehyun le hacía sentir tímido. Él no se consideraba reservado, de hecho, pensaba de su persona que era alguien muy hablador y espontáneo, bastante entusiasta y, debía admitirlo, un poco irritante. Pero algo en ese pelidorado hacía que su personalidad se viera destrozada y no fuera capaz de hablar como lo haría con cualquier persona.

El mayor se giró a verlo y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Q-qué opinas de la flor Edelweiss?

La acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro del contrario se ensanchó y al castaño se le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Viste la actualización? —el menor asintió—. Pienso que es la flor más fea que he visto en mi vida —se rio e hizo una mueca, le dolía un poco la cabeza por el golpe contra el suelo—. Parece de un planeta de extraterrestres.

Youngjae parpadeó un par de veces y se largó a reír.

—¿De verdad?

—Te lo prometo —el mayor levantó la mano derecha a modo de juramento—. No me hace pensar en mucho, salvo en el frío, en el sol y en los extraterrestres —el contrario volvió a reír—. ¿Qué significa para ti?

—Bueno… no se me ocurrió nada, quería hablarlo contigo —se ruborizó cuando el pelidorado le miró con el semblante incrédulo.

—Qué buena idea.

Daehyun sacó su celular de sus pantalones y se lo entregó al menor para que anotara allí su número telefónico. Youngjae se mordió el labio, no estaba acostumbrado a aquellos tratos tan amistosos por parte de un chico guapo como lo era Daehyun. Eso era demasiado para su corazón. Se reprendió mentalmente y se dijo que no podía ceder tan fácil, todo iba a acabar mal siempre si se dejaba llevar como venía haciendo hasta el momento.

—Te escribiré, así podemos quedar un día y hablar del blog —dijo el mayor recibiendo de vuelta su móvil.

Youngjae se lo quedó mirando un rato y asintió.

—Esto… creo que debo irme —se ajustó su mochila y agarró la bolsa de galletas de la mesa—. Gracias por ayudarme.

—¿Te acompaño? Me sentiría muy mal si salieses solo, sabiendo que ese tipo podría estar esperándote afuera.

—No hace falta —negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Puedo ir solo.

—Pues no te haré caso, te acompaño a la parada de buses —declaró.

Brindándole una radiante sonrisa, llamó a Sowon para que saliera de su escondite y vigilara la cafetería, luego salió del lugar y esperó a Youngjae en la entrada. El castaño volvió a morderse los labios. Yongguk siempre lo trataba bien y lo cuidaba mucho, el sentimiento era muy distinto cuando alguien diferente a su mejor amigo era así de atento con él. ¿Aquello era bueno o malo? No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar y eso le asustaba. Le daba esperanzas que no quería tener, pues su corazón era débil y exigente y no quería pasar por una decepción más.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta y caminó calles arriba con su nuevo amigo, hablando sobre el frío de la noche y la llegada de la primavera.

 

 

 

**Jueves 6 de marzo, 2014.**

Se roció con su colonia el cuello y los antebrazos y se echó un rápido, casi imperceptible, vistazo en el espejo. Youngjae siempre le decía que si se iba a mirar al espejo lo hiciera bien, que a veces se llegaba a preguntar si de verdad lograba ver su reflejo con lo rápido que se apartaba. Fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y regresó a su habitación por su chaqueta de mezclilla. A pesar de estar a principios de marzo, los días seguían siendo ventosos, pero al menos el sol era un poco más radiante y eso le tranquilizaba. En ocasiones tanto frío le hacía dar mal genio.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, quería ir a ayudar un poco a la anciana de la panadería y luego cumplir unas horas en el restorán. Agarró su bolso de cuero negro y salió de la habitación. Había quedado con Moon Jongup en verse a las dos de la tarde en unas mesas de piedra que habían detrás del bloque de Humanidades, allí se encontraría con el amigo de ese enano. Luego de eso iría a clases. Se preguntó quién diablos era ese tal amigo y por qué querría tener una cita con él. Es más, ¿quién querría tener una cita con él? Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado por las preguntas de su subconsciente y se acercó a la puerta para salir.

—¿Yongguk?

La voz de su madre lo frenó. La mujer estaba apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, mirándolo insegura, llevaba su piyama de rayas, ese que recordaba que le gustaba mucho, e iba descalza. Yongguk se obligó a guardar la compostura y tomó aire, caminando hacia ella. Su madre lo miró por unos minutos, tratando de sonreírle sin mucho éxito, pues al menor le pareció una mueca incómoda lo más de forzada.

—¿Ya te vas? —habló por fin, su voz tan dulce como siempre.

—En la cocina dejé tu desayuno —señaló a la cocina y frunció el ceño cuando ella agarró uno de sus brazos con las manos cálidas. Se tensó al instante.

—No quiero comer sola —meneó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha—. Yo…

—Si te saltas las comidas me enojaré contigo —la mujer lo miró y bajó un poco los hombros, como si la hubieran regañado, y asintió—. En la tarde llamaré a alguien para que traiga un domicilio y almuerces.

—Yongguk, no quiero comer sola.

—Tengo que trabajar… —iba a decir “mamá” pero se le atoró la lengua. Él no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Se tenía prohibido llamarla así.

La señora Bang sostuvo el brazo de su hijo y se permitió acariciar la piel de sus manos, el menor se estremeció y se apartó, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta y abriéndola.

—Yongguk —su madre volvió a hablar, débil—. Yo no te odio…

El menor apretó los labios y salió al fin de casa, sofocado. Por un momento se sintió mareado y la cabeza empezó a dolerle, como si le hubieran dado un gran golpe o hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. Se dio cuenta de que aquello último era lo que había estado haciendo y trató de relajarse.

Saliendo del edificio, sacó su caja de cigarrillos.

 

 

 

Junhong estaba temblando. Temprano en la mañana había ido con Yoonsun al dentista, pues ambos llevaban un seguimiento con el mismo doctor, y después de dejarla en su facultad —porque él amaba avergonzarla— fue a su clase de Introducción al Color, una clase teórica en la cual les hicieron un “pequeño” parcial sobre conceptos e historia que “ya debían saber del semestre pasado”. Sinceramente, creía que le había ido muy mal, porque las preguntas del examen no tenían nada que ver con lo que le habían enseñado antes, sin embargo, supo defenderse en algunas cosas. Algo le decía que esa clase le iba a gustar mucho. Su buen humor se convirtió en nervios cuando Jongup le envió un mensaje al medio día diciéndole que no olvidara que tenía una cita.

Había salido de su clase con el estómago revuelto, pensando en que Jongup se había precipitado demasiado con eso de conseguirle una cita con Yongguk. No le dijo cómo lo logró, solo le escribió en la noche del día anterior que le tenía una buena noticia. Soltó un largo suspiro y siguió dibujando. Su medicina para lidiar con los nervios era dibujar, ¿y por qué no hacerlo en la bitácora de su clase de Dibujo? Así rellenaría páginas y mataría el tiempo, pues ya estaba en el lugar acordado y debía aguardar hasta que el mayor llegara.

Se entretuvo dibujando a personas que pasaban a su alrededor y le llamaban la atención, hasta que oyó unos pasos a su izquierda y vio cómo un sudoroso Jongup se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa y la frente perlada.

—¿Cómo te fue? —inquirió divertido observando el aspecto de su castaño amigo.

El mayor se había inscrito a clases de baile urbano como por hacer alguna actividad extracurricular en la universidad, Junhong había querido inscribirse a un curso digital, pero los cupos se habían agotado, así que lo intentaría de nuevo más adelante.

—Fue mortal —jadeó el moreno—. Nos… exprimieron hasta sacarnos la pulpa de fruta —el rubio rio suavemente y le hizo sonreír—. Pero a pesar de todo fue genial, me divertí mucho. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Nervioso?

El menor se encogió en su lugar y Jongup soltó una risita, acariciándole la espalda para calmarlo. Imaginaba que debía de estar nervioso, lo había sorprendido con lo de la cita y no le había dejado tiempo para prepararse. Ya empezaba a sentirse un poco  culpable, pero es que de verdad quería ayudar a Junhong, el menor había sido bueno con él desde el principio y siempre le daba regalitos, ya era su turno de hacer algo por su amigo.

—Junhong, eres muy lindo —comentó Jongup mirándolo, el rubio le sostuvo la mirada—, y creo que eso hará que Yongguk no se comporte como un culo contigo, además, he notado que cuando te apasiona algo… no lo dejas ir.

—Uppie —el rubio se arrimó en los hombros del mayor y se le pegó en un abrazo—. Gracias.

—Oye —retomó el castaño en bien se separaron—. Ayer vi un documental en el que hablaban de un tipo que sufría una parálisis congénita de los músculos faciales inferiores, decía que era una enfermedad que le impedía sonreír y le daba una expresión permanentemente sombría —comentó y luego sonrió—. Tal vez Yongguk tenga eso.

—Sí, seguro, Moon Jongup.

Los dos menores se tensaron cuando la profunda y pesada voz llegó a sus oídos. Se giraron lentamente para mirar a Yongguk, el pelinegro los fulminaba con su rostro imperturbable, el sol que iluminaba a sus espaldas le daba un aspecto casi que el doble de intimidante. Rodeó la mesita en la que estaban sentados y se ubicó al otro lado, quedando al frente del par de jóvenes que estaban sin habla. A Junhong se le habían teñido las mejillas, pues Yongguk se veía tan bien con esa chaqueta de mezclilla y esa camisa gris con escote de V que le dejaba detallar un poco de la piel de su pecho y sus clavículas. Parecía un chico malo, y eso le ponía.

—Moon Jongup —habló el mayor de los tres, el aludido se estremeció al ser llamado—. Vete y no vuelvas.

—S-sí, señor —agarró rápidamente sus cosas y miró brevemente a su amigo—. Nos vemos, Hong.

El castaño se alejó con pasos apresurados sin mirar atrás, una de las primeras órdenes que había recibido de Yongguk —el cual le escribió muy temprano en la mañana— era no hacerlo enojar, y que cuando éste le mandara a irse, independientemente de la situación, nunca volver la cabeza. Se hizo una nota mental de llamar a Junhong para preguntarle cómo había ido todo.

Yongguk se mantuvo en silencio, había pensado que el tal amigo de Moon Jongup era un tipo igual de enano que él y con la misma cara de tonto, no se esperó que fuera ese rubiecito que le había molestado unas cuantas veces atrás. Junhong se debatía en cómo empezar una conversación, era consciente de que él debía ser el que hablara ya que a quien habían citado fue al moreno. Una minúscula brisa abrió su pequeña bitácora, pasando las páginas alborotadamente y llamando la atención del mayor.

—Es mi libreta —habló y tomó aquel objeto, enseñándole una tapa gruesa sin decorar—. ¿T-te gustaría verla?

Yongguk observó la mano que le extendía la libreta y acabó suspirando, la agarró y empezó a hojear las pocas páginas que habían sido llenadas de grafito y tinta. Habían personas, árboles, animales, diferentes utensilios de limpieza y hasta zapatos, el estilo de dibujo no era del todo realista, parecía más bien caricatura, pero los trazos eran limpios y nada torpes, pues no había mucho croquis en ellos.

—Seguro estarás pensando “¿a esto le llamas dibujo?” —sonrió débil y Yongguk despegó la vista del cuaderno para observarlo—. Es lo que todos dicen, que si dibujas caricatura no es arte, tienes que hacerlo todo real para que valga la pena —se encogió de hombros—. Para mí hay muchas formas de dibujar, no todo debe ser perfecto y detallado, a veces los bocetos vagos son incluso más hermosos que un dibujo al vivo.

El moreno volvió a las hojas, opinando que el chico tenía buenas ideas. Él no había pensado nada de eso, no había pensado nada en realidad, sólo se había limitado a observar sin detallar demasiado aquel montón de garabatos sin significado. Devolvió al chico la pequeña bitácora y apoyó los codos en la mesa.

—¿Por qué querías una cita conmigo? —fue al grano, pues no le hallaba sentido a todo aquello—. ¿De dónde me conoces? ¿Por qué yo?

Junhong se mordió el labio inferior y su rostro empezó a ruborizarse en la zona de los pómulos, haciéndolo ver como un pequeño niño ante el mayor, quien se limitó a arquear una ceja.

—P-porque eres muy apuesto y… quería ser un poco cercano a ti.

El menor se aguantó las ganas de arrojarse al cuerpo del mayor y besarle la cara cuando éste frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, como si hubiera sufrido una leve confusión. Es que además de sexy, Yongguk era adorable, le encantaban todos y cada uno de sus gestos. El mayor achicó los ojos, mirándolo receloso. Aquello seguramente era una broma.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —inquirió.

—Jongup —el contrario ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado tentando al chico. Junhong negó rápidamente, corrigiéndose—. Lo… lo siento, mi nombre es Junhong, Choi Junhong.

—Choi Junhong —el rubio se encogió ante la repentina voz agria del moreno—, no sé de qué mierda vas pero a mí no me jodas con eso de querer ser cercano a mí y que soy apuesto y esas tonterías. Es una total estupidez.

A pesar de la estupefacción, Junhong arrugó el gesto y le sostuvo la mirada a su acompañante. Yongguk no estaba acostumbrado a que le encararan, así que se sorprendió por una breve fracción de segundo ante la reacción del menor.

—Qué dices, ¿por qué sería una total estupidez? —trató de no inflar las mejillas, cosa que siempre hacía cuando discutía con alguien.

—Porque así lo consideran todos —respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano—. Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a mí.

—Pues yo pienso que ellos son unos idiotas —se cruzó de brazos un poco molesto, no se podía creer que alguien pensara así del mayor—. Y tú eres más idiota por hacerles caso.

Yongguk le miró tajante y Junhong notó que su reserva de valor se había acabado, dejándolo sin defensas frente al moreno, quien podría en cualquier momento apuñalarlo con un cuchillo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Tragó seco y empezó a bajar la vista, un poco avergonzado y arrepentido. Diablos, es que había insultado a Yongguk cuando solo quería ser su amigo.

—L-lo siento —expresó en un murmullo—, n-no quería insultarte, yo… solo…

Levantó solo un poco la cabeza para observar al contrario, y su corazón empezó a palpitar bruscamente en su interior. El mayor se hallaba mirándolo, barbilla apoyada en la mano izquierda y los codos sobre la mesa, no se veían molesto en lo absoluto, más bien parecía… pensativo, o eso pensaba. Con su inexpresividad era difícil saber. A Junhong no le pudo parecer más atractivo.

—Eres extraño —habló Yongguk, su voz había perdido ese tono filoso con el que le había hablado hacía unos minutos—. Me fastidian las cosas extrañas.

El menor recordó algo, ignorando el hecho de que le hubieran llamado “cosa”, y rebuscó en su bolso hasta extraer de él un pequeño librito, lo abrazó contra su pecho y se lo extendió al contrario. El pelinegro alzó una ceja y, con un suspiro, lo tomó.

—¿Qué es?

—E-es una historia —se remojó lo labios—, la escribí yo, p-pero es un cómic.

Rayos, le costaba tanto hablar de lo que amaba frente a Yongguk. Con las demás personas le resultaba lo más de sencillo hablar del tema de sus historias, su pasión por los cómics y las cosas que le gustaban, pero frente al moreno se le formaba un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba expresarse correctamente.

—M-me gustaría que lo leyeras —dirigió una tímida mirada a su librito y luego al mayor—. Le tengo mucho cariño, fue mi primer trabajo impreso y digital.

Yongguk escaneó la portada de aquel cuaderno en la que había un niño pequeño y pelirrojo con cuernos en la cabeza y una larga cola. Le dedicó una última mirada al menor y soltó el aire pesadamente.

—Esto quiere decir que quieres volver a verme.

—Sí.

—Así que no mentías, ¿eh?

—Claro que no.

El rubio se reprendió por haber respondido tan rápido, pero se sintió esperanzado cuando el contrario guardó el pequeño libro en su bolso de cuero y se lo colgaba al hombro. Le pareció ver una medio sonrisa en sus labios, pero luego pensó que había sido solo su imaginación, pues el moreno le dedicó una neutra mirada luego de cerrar su bolso.

—Debo ir a clases —informó levantándose de su lugar y emprendiendo el camino.

—Yongguk… —el aludido se giró a ver a Junhong, quien se había puesto de pie y tenía las mejillas todas sonrojadas y era bañado por los rayos de sol que se filtraban por los empinados árboles de la zona. Lo miró de arriba abajo y levantó la barbilla, indicándole que hablara—. T-tu apellido…

—¿Ah?

—N-no te presentaste adecuadamente.

El mayor resopló y negó con la cabeza, dando media vuelta para ir a su facultad. El rubio se sintió un poco triste.

—Yongguk —respondió sin mirar atrás—. Bang Yongguk.

Junhong sonrió amplio y volvió a tomar asiento, tapándose la boca para no gritar como una colegiala y moviendo el cuerpo en pequeñas sacudidas. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar Bang Yongguk si se mostraba tan frío pero luego cumplía y respondía a sus quejas como si no soportara verlo con cara de cachorro? Se preguntó si era así con todos o si había tenido un poquito de suerte y entrado en un pedacito de su corazón.

Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Viernes 7 de marzo, 2014.**

La fila para entrar al punto de pago era bastante larga y eran ya las once de la mañana. Es que si tan solo no hubiera una sola persona atendiendo, probablemente todos ya hubieran sido atendidos y pagado sus deudas hacía un buen rato. Yongguk miraba aburrido a la gente que pasaba mientras arrancaba restos de una pared un poco desgastada, había decidido ir a sentarse apartado del resto, pues hablaban demasiado y a él le dolía un poco la cabeza por no haber desayunado.

Soltó un bufido cuando divisó a Youngjae cruzando una calle y corriendo hasta él, sacudiendo una de sus manos para saludarlo. Tenía el cabello revuelto como una vieja escoba y vestía una ancha camisa blanca de botones bastante arrugada.

—Lo siento —se excusó tomando una bocanada de aire y respirando fuertemente—, me quedé dormido.

El mayor lo miró de arriba abajo, levantándose de donde estaba y sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Pareces un pedazo de pared —dijo, señalando la camisa de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué? —el menor frunció el ceño sin comprender pero no le dio importancia. Se giró a mirar la extensa fila y silbó—. Hay mucha gente.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

Youngjae lo miró con enfado y le golpeó en el pecho con la mano.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Debiste ir haciendo la fila, ahora tendremos que esperar más tiempo.

El moreno se rascó en el lugar que le habían golpeado, agarró la mano de su amigo y lo guio hasta un anciano que había en la fila, casi entrando al lugar. Youngjae lo reconoció como el hombre que el año pasado se había caído de unas escaleras frente a ellos y Yongguk había cargado hasta el hospital más cercano. El pelinegro inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para agradecerle al mayor y éste le sonrió amplio, enseñando una dentadura amarillenta. El castaño hizo una reverencia también y se ubicó detrás de su mejor amigo, un poco tímido por las miradas que les dirigían un par de jóvenes adolescente que habían allí, pues aún estaban cogidos de las manos y él, extrañamente, no se quería soltar.

—¿Qué pasa?

Yongguk lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nada…

Mirando por última vez a su mejor amigo, quien conversaba con el anciano torpe, bajó la vista hacia las manos de ambos. Desde hacía unos días venía sintiéndose raro, y decía raro porque cada que estaba cerca de Yongguk se sentía nervioso, y eso lo extrañaba de sobremanera. ¿Por qué iba él a sentirse nervioso con su mejor amigo? No era como si le gustara o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad? Sacudió la cabeza alarmado y alejó aquellos pensamientos de inmediato, porque eran demasiado absurdos, él no podía tener sentimientos amorosos hacia el mayor de un día para otro. A lo mejor algo en su cabeza seguía diciéndole que se iba a quedar soltero el resto de su vida y que mejor saliera de una buena vez con Yongguk, esa voz en su cabeza llamada Tío Shin.

« _No seas tonto, ¿y qué va a pasar con Daehyun?_ ». Se exaltó al escuchar la voz de su conciencia. ¿Que qué iba a pasar con Daehyun? ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta salida de la nada? Con él no iba a pasar nada, apenas se estaban conociendo, no había nada entre ellos. Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó cómo era posible que hubieran dos voces en su cabeza.

Un jaloneo volvió a despertarlo y se vio siendo arrastrado por Yongguk hacia el interior del puesto de pago, dos personas más habían llegado para atender en las cajas y la fila avanzó casi que de inmediato. Esperaron unos diez minutos más hasta que por fin los atendieron. Yongguk le había pedido dinero prestado a Youngjae para que le ayudara a pagar las cuentas de febrero, pues la fecha había vencido y el dinero que había reunido lo había usado para pagar una deuda que su fallecido padre había dejado en sus hombros. Por suerte, al moreno le faltaban algunas cuotas más de la deuda de su padre y podría estar a paz y salvo. El castaño accedió sin pensarlo mucho.

—Gracias —Youngjae hizo una reverencia y salió junto al mayor luego de despedirse del anciano.

—Gracias. —Yongguk no lo miró, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y el cabello negro le cubría los ojos—. Te devolveré el dinero.

—Tonto —el menor se le agarró del brazo y empezó a caminar enérgicamente—. Vamos, te invito a comer, apuesto a que no desayunaste.

Fueron hacia la cafetería de un centro comercial y esperaron a que les tomaran la orden. Los nuevos viernes de Youngjae consistían en una clase a la una de la tarde y luego a las tres iba a la biblioteca, mientras que los de Yongguk se basaban en ir en la mañana a la panadería, luego en la tarde al restorán y en la noche al bar, sus viernes los tenía libres y le gustaba ocuparlos trabajando, además, aquel semestre ya no veía tantas materias, pues se estaba preparando para finalizar la carrera de Filosofía.

—El señor Park piensa celebrar el cumpleaños de su esposa el domingo —habló el moreno llevando las manos hacia uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacando de allí un pequeño libro—. Es en la mañana, piensan viajar toda la semana entrante en familia, así que solo iremos a saludar.

—Está bien.

Youngjae sonrió animado y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa mirando a su mejor amigo. Estaba muy de buen humor, y eso era porque se había pasado los últimos dos días hablando con Daehyun luego de que el castaño lo acompañara a la parada de buses y llegara a su casa aquel miércoles. El chico era demasiado agradable y muy lindo, también le gustaban los libros y, además del blog, seguía otros de viaje ya que le gustaban todos esos lugares extraños que los autores de esas páginas acostumbraban visitar. Ah, claro, y que amaba el café. No pudieron seguir hablando porque el mayor debía reunirse con su profesor para prepararse en la discusión a la que pensaba participar.

—¿Qué van a pedir?

Una joven castaña les llevó el menú de la cafetería y esperó a que pidieran. El castaño se inclinó por un _croissant_ de jamón con café mientras el mayor pidió tres tortas de carne con un refresco de naranja. Youngjae negó con la cabeza divertido y advirtió el cuadernillo que su mejor amigo leía en profunda concentración.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

El moreno levantó la vista para mirarlo y el contrario señaló lo que llevaba en manos. Hizo un gesto con la boca y se encogió de hombros, levantando la mano.

—Nada.

El menor se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró la cubierta del libro, con un chiquillo pelirrojo con lo que parecían ser cuernos en la cabeza de portada.

—¿Es un cómic?

—Algo así —convino, restándole importancia—, me lo dio un chico para que lo leyera.

—¿Eh?

Youngjae abrió grande los ojos sin creerse lo que oía. Era la primera vez que veía que su mejor amigo mostraba interés en algo que fuera ilustrado después de mucho tiempo, y puede que el pelinegro se viera como si le diera igual, pero él podía ver en la intensidad de su mirada y lo fruncido de su ceño que de verdad estaba muy metido en la historia del cómic. Era la primera vez que Yongguk no rechazaba algo de alguien que quisiera relacionarse con él.

La misma chica regresó y puso las órdenes en la mesa y volvió a retirarse.

—¿Lo conozco? —volvió al tema, dándole un mordisco a su cruasán.

—No.

El moreno dejó su libro a un lado y se puso a comer, disfrutando de las deliciosas y humeantes tortas de carne, de verdad tenía mucha hambre. Apartó la vista de su comida para mirar al menor, éste tenía un puchero en la cara. Levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—No me quieres decir quién es tu amigo —reclamó.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y decidió comer en silencio, mirando de soslayo el pequeño libro y preguntándose qué iba a pasar después.

—Guk, dime quién es —insistió—, me estás haciendo sentir celoso.

El aludido apartó la vista del libro y dejó de masticar. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y observó al castaño.

—¿Celoso, por qué?

—P-porque estás haciendo un nuevo amigo y luego te enamorarás de él y te olvidarás de mí.

Yongguk parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando las palabras de su ridículo amigo. ¿De verdad ese chico estaba pensando eso? Ni siquiera a él se le había pasado por la cabeza que ese chiquillo rubio pudiera enamorarse de él, era muy improbable.

—Eso no va a pasar —dijo al cabo de un rato—. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

En cualquier otro momento Youngjae se hubiera molestado con él y le hubiera dicho que no dijera tonterías, incluso se hubiera reído, pero en aquel momento su rostro estaba rojo y no entendía por qué. Ya empezaba a asustarse. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña a las palabras de su mejor amigo? Nunca antes había sido así. El pelinegro, ajeno a la erubescencia de su menor y al ciego impacto de sus palabras, volvió la vista al cómic. Al principio creyó que iba a aburrirse, pues ese rubio del cual ya había olvidado su nombre no tenía cara de tener una imaginación tan impresionante, pero debía admitir que la historia era un poco atrayente. Aquello era… interesante.

Youngjae suspiró y decidió seguir comiendo, algo estaba mal con él.

—Lee después —dijo, terminando su cruasán y sorbiendo el café—. Es grosero que leas cuando estás con alguien.

Yongguk terminó su comida y asintió, limpiándose los dedos con una servilleta y bebiendo de su refresco para pasar las tortas.

—Claro, tú te la pasas en el móvil y yo no digo nada.

—Ya... —el menor terminó de comer y se limpió la comisura de los labios, luego hizo una mueca—. Lo siento.

—No importa, tienes razón —estiró la espalda en su lugar y apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos—. ¿Dónde estabas el miércoles por la noche? Me dijeron que no tuviste clase.

Youngjae se encogió poco y sonrió nervioso. No le había contado a su mejor amigo lo ocurrido con Saeng en la cafetería Monkeys, pues no quería que éste se enojara con él y de todos modos no lo consideraba importante. Y había otro motivo, quería mantener escondida la existencia de Daehyun, sentía que el castaño sería una buena amistad para él y quería conservarlo, no deseaba que Yongguk hiciera de las suyas y lo espantara como a todos. Daehyun era un buen tipo.

—¡Es verdad! —aplaudió al recordarlo—. Conocí a un chico… ¡no es lo que crees! —aclaró al ver los ojos fulminantes del mayor—. Me dijo que iba a participar en una discusión filosófica, estoy seguro que es la misma a la que vas.

—Lo es —asintió el moreno con su rostro calmado—. ¿Quién es, lo conozco?

—Tú no me has dicho quién es tu nuevo amigo —señaló el libro que el moreno muy cuidadosamente había ubicado a su lado, colocando una servilleta bajo él para que no se ensuciara, y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es cierto, y nunca lo haré.

Yongguk agarró el libro y lo guardó nuevamente en el amplio bolsillo de su chaqueta, se levantó y empezó a andar para salir del lugar.

—¡E-espérame!

Youngjae fue a pagar por los pedidos y corrió fuera del local para darle alcance a su mejor amigo, quien lo esperaba apoyado en un poste mirando de nuevo aquel libro. El moreno lo miró cuando se paró a su lado y empezaron a caminar juntos.

—¿Puedo verlo? —el castaño abrió las manos y el contrario le entregó aquel cómic. Hojeó superficialmente las páginas, sonriendo un poco por el curioso estilo de dibujo, hasta llegar a la última—. Zelo. ¿Es aquel chico?

El mayor se inclinó sobre el hombro del más bajo y miró la última página, donde estaba Bunji —el ridículo nombre del niño con cuernos— sosteniendo un recuadro en el que ponía _By: Zelo_.

—Supongo —se rascó una oreja.

Youngjae miró al mayor por un breve momento, le parecía ver en sus ojos un brillo que hacía mucho se había extinguido, y aquello le intrigaba en demasía. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Quién o qué era el motivo para que su mejor amigo se mostrara más pensativo que de costumbre? Decidió no darle muchas vueltas, pues tenía que apurarse para llegar a su clase, le habían dicho que la maestra no era muy buena onda.

 

 

 

Himchan amaba los viernes. Los viernes siempre habían muchos clientes en el bar que lo distraían y además eran el día final de una larga y exhaustiva semana. O por lo menos el final de la suya, porque de lunes a viernes trabajaba en una pequeña escuela como maestro de Arte y Literatura; pese a no haber completado sus estudios universitarios, la señora de la escuela le había dado el trabajo porque veía en él mucho potencial e inspiraba confianza a los niños. El pelinegro no hubiera estado de acuerdo con las palabras de la mujer, porque él se consideraba una persona horrible, pero era el favorito de los niños y aquello le hacía sentir bien.

Había logrado convencer a su tío de abrir el bar a partir de los martes, y eso le parecía genial ya que así Yongguk no tendría excusa para ir al bar a ayudar y podría descansar.

—Qué hay, hombre —un chico con gafas oscuras y cabello negro tinturado con rayos rosa se acercó a la barra y los dos barman intercambiaron una mirada divertida—. Lo de siempre. 

Himchan y su compañero de trabajo sonrieron y el pelinegro se dispuso a hacer la bebida mientras el otro limpiaba su espacio de trabajo. Habían clientes que simplemente frecuentaban mucho el lugar y les alegraban la noche, como aquel tipo de pinta extravagante, solía ir al bar todos los viernes y se quedaba hasta la hora de cierre, unas veces les ayudaba a limpiar y otras se quedaba dormido hasta que Yongguk lo despertaba y lo obligaba a marcharse. Himchan negó con la cabeza y terminó de preparar un _Bullshot_ , cóctel con el cual aquel tipo siempre empezaba sus noches.

El chico se marchó hacia un espacio con taburetes y dejó a los otros dos seguir con lo suyo. Daehyun le había dicho al moreno que tenía planeado pasarse por el bar cuando saliera de clases, pero el mayor tenía el presentimiento de que no lo haría ya que seguro estaría muy cansado y a Hejun no le gustaba que su hermanito se quedara hasta altas horas de la noche fuera de casa. A Himchan siempre le pareció que aquella mujer era también como su hermana mayor, ya que cuando sus padres lo echaron de la casa y su amado tío le consiguió el apartamento en el que ahora vivía, ella, su nueva vecina, le había cuidado y siempre había ido a visitarlo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Tres Mai Tai, un Collins y un Crustas.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Yongguk, el moreno tenía los ojos clavados en el otro barman, que se hacía cargo del nuevo pedido y parecía un poco nervioso.

—Quítale los ojos de encima, harás que prepare mal las bebidas —sonrió cuando Yongguk lo miró y arrugó los labios.

—No entiendo por qué tendría que estar nervioso.

—Es que asustas, Yongguk —replicó el otro chico haciendo reír a Himchan.

—Apúrate, los clientes no dan espera —dijo éste.

Yongguk apoyó la bandeja sobre la barra y luego la mejilla sobre la palma de la mano, observando a su pálido amigo, quien trató duramente de no sonrojarse ni desviar la vista. Por más que sus sentimientos hubieran menguado, Yongguk seguía teniendo en él el mismo efecto.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado? —la voz del mayor le heló la espina dorsal.

—No es nada, ¿cómo está Jae?

El moreno señaló una mesa en la que estaba el castaño charlando con un grupo de dos chicas y tres chicos. Asintió y sonrió.

—¿El pedido es para ellos? —el contrario meneó la cabeza afirmativamente—. ¿Por qué has pedido cinco bebidas si ellos son seis?

—Me llevo a Youngjae, tiene dolor de cabeza.

El barman terminó su trabajo, ubicó los vasos en la bandeja y Yongguk se la llevó moviéndose fluida y ágilmente, como si la bandeja formara parte de su cuerpo. Himchan lo observó dirigirse hacia la mesa y dejarlo todo en su lugar, vio que Youngjae le preguntaba algo a Yongguk y que los demás se reían de la respuesta, porque el menor puso una cara de enfado. Supuso que Yongguk no había llevado el pedido de éste y por eso hacía mala cara. Himchan sonrió débil y se dispuso a preparar una nueva orden que otro mesero había llevado. A pesar de sentir una pequeña pizca de celos, siempre le iba a parecer adorable la forma en que el mayor cuidaba de su mejor amigo, era de cierto modo muy sobreprotector y aquello lo hacía ver tierno.

Conoció a Yongguk cinco años atrás, en 2009, cuando el mayor tenía veinte y él diecinueve. Himchan había empezado a trabajar en el bar de su tío una vez se recuperó de lo de sus padres y dejó de relacionarse con ellos, pues éstos le habían dejado bien claro que les importaba lo más mínimo lo que pasara con él. Un día después de la escuela llegó al bar para felicitar a su tío por su cumpleaños, pues el mayor siempre limpiaba el lugar en horas de la tarde, y lo encontró sentado en una de las mesas hablando con un chico en ese entonces muy delgado, de rostro inescrutable y facciones profundamente marcadas debido a lo consumido que estaba. El recuerdo más nítido que tenía Himchan de su primer encuentro con Yongguk era que le había parecido alguien muy triste.

Su tío le dijo que a partir de ahora Bang Yongguk iba a ayudarlos en el bar y que más le valía tratarlo muy bien. El moreno mayor siempre estaba serio, Himchan nunca lo había visto sonreír ni expresar otra cosa más que malestar hacia la humanidad, y de cierto modo eso le atrajo. Yongguk intimidaba, había notado, emanaba tanta seguridad en su caminar y desprendía dureza cuando intercambiaba miradas con alguien, la gente le temía pero a Himchan le parecía fascinante. Poco a poco, empezó a armarse de valor y decidió hablarle. Al principio fue difícil, Yongguk no era de conversar mucho y parecía que no quisiera que se relacionaran con él, pero con el tiempo empezó a desenvolverse y a saludarlo cada que llegaba a trabajar o terminaba de hacerlo. Otras veces hablaban por largo rato, cuando no habían muchos clientes, y Himchan descubrió que le gustaba el mayor.

Pero había un único momento en el que el rostro de Yongguk se suavizaba y todo a su alrededor parecía no importarle, y era cuando ese chico castaño estaba cerca de él. Unos meses después de haber contratado al pelinegro, un chico empezó a visitar el bar y Yongguk se los presentó a él y a su tío como Youngjae, su mejor amigo. Himchan se había tranquilizado al saber que no eran más que amigos, pero luego los celos hicieron su aparición. Había notado lo atento que era el moreno con ese chico, lo mucho que lo cuidaba cuando estaba cerca de otras personas y que nunca le quitaba el ojo de encima durante las noches cuando Youngjae —con el permiso de su tío— se quedaba a esperarlo. Himchan había tratado de comprender que tenían una relación como de hermanos, pero con el paso de los días ya llevaba acumulado mucho odio hacia el castaño.

Empezó a portarse mal. Cuando el mayor no miraba, Himchan insultaba a Youngjae, lo amenazaba, le decía que se alejara de Yongguk, porque _era suyo_. El castaño dejó de aparecerse un tiempo en el bar, demasiado asustado como para ir y ganarse más problemas. Yongguk le había comentado que su mejor amigo estaba muy raro últimamente y Himchan le había dicho que seguro eran cosas de adolescentes, pues por aquel entonces el castaño tenía diecisiete. Pero volvió a aparecerse por ahí, y se mantenía cerca del moreno para que Himchan no le hiciera nada malo, ya que con sus ojos fríos demostraba lo mucho que lo detestaba. Durante ese año la cosa fue muy tensa entre Youngjae y Himchan, mientras Yongguk era ignorante de toda la tensión en el aire.

Pero al año siguiente Himchan perdió el control. Había decidido que era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no compartir y se llevó a Youngjae a una de las habitaciones del bar para aclarar las cosas. Hubo gritos, opacados por el volumen de la música, reclamos de Himchan diciéndole al menor que lo odiaba y que parecía una molesta sanguijuela al lado de Yongguk, y réplicas de Youngjae apuntando que desde siempre había sido, que él no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada, pues apenas conocía a Yongguk y no era más que un conocido para éste. Himchan explotó y golpeó a Youngjae varias veces sin permitir que se defendiera, y no se detuvo cuando éste le pidió que parara. Hasta que Yongguk, seguido de su tío, abrieron la puerta y los separaron.

—Kim Himchan, nos vamos —Yongguk estaba parado frente a él, el castaño refunfuñaba a sus espaldas. El más pálido asintió nervioso y le sonrió—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Ah… s-sí —rio un poco pero el mayor no le quitó los ojos de encima.

—Te llamaré en unas horas para asegurarme de que estás bien, actúas muy extraño —Yongguk se giró a mirar a su mejor amigo—. Youngjae, despídete.

El castaño hizo un puchero y sacudió la mano.

—Hasta luego… Himchan.

—Que les vaya muy bien.

Se despidió del par de chicos y vio cómo el moreno llevaba al otro del brazo, al parecer le estaba doliendo mucho la cabeza. Con una exhalación estiró el cuello y empezó a mover el cuerpo al ritmo de _Blurred Lines_ , queriendo relajarse un poco.

Había discutido con su tío cuando Yongguk se llevó a Youngjae del bar, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, ni una palabra, y aquello le había hecho sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Su tío le había mandado a no volver al bar por unas semanas, semanas en las cuales Himchan se había escondido en el apartamento de los Jung y les había compartido su pena, los hermanos le animaron hasta que decidió volver, enterándose de que Yongguk había renunciado. Y su tío le había echado una gran bronca, ya que el moreno siempre había logrado mantener a todos los clientes bajo control.

Días después Himchan se reunió con Youngjae y Yongguk en el restorán en el que este último había empezado a trabajar y se disculpó con ellos, con la cabeza gacha y lágrimas de arrepentimiento, pues la vergüenza y la culpa que sentía en aquel momento le picaban en todo el cuerpo y le hacían sentir asco de él mismo. Recibió un perdón inmediato. Había hablado primero con el castaño, quien le afirmó que no sentía rencor hacia él y que no se preocupara mucho; las palabras del moreno nunca las iba a olvidar: “ _Te perdono por dos razones: la primera es porque Youngjae me lo ha pedido, y la segunda es porque me caes bien… además me han dicho que te gusto_ ”. Su rostro se había puesto tan rojo que por un instante creyó que le iba a explotar la cara, pero Yongguk había sido muy gentil al decirle que le gustaba como un amigo y esperaba conservarlo de esa forma.

Fue un rechazo vergonzoso pero no doloroso.

Al siguiente mes el moreno regresó al bar a trabajar de nuevo, pero solo para ayudar cada que pudiera, pues pronto empezaría la universidad, y no iba a permitir que le pagaran. Un año después, y a escondidas de Yongguk, entre Himchan y su tío, con la ayuda de Youngjae, abrirían una cuenta en la que depositarían dinero para Yongguk agradeciendo el buen trabajo y se la darían como regalo cuando cumpliera los veinticinco este año.

—Disculpa…

Un chico alto y rubio acompañado de otro más bajito y de cabello castaño lograron desviarlo de sus recuerdos y él les dedicó una amable sonrisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarlos?

—S-sí… —habló el rubio—. ¿Dónde está Yongguk?

El moreno levantó una ceja al percibir el rubor en las mejillas de ese chico.

—No está —respondió sin dejar de examinarlo—. ¿Quién lo busca?

El castaño se adelantó antes de que su amigo respondiera.

—No somos nadie, ¡nunca estuvimos aquí! —dijo—. ¿Ves, Junhong? Es una señal del cielo que nos indica que aún nos podemos librar de hacer una estupidez.

—Qué dices, Jonguppie —el alto viró los ojos y se dirigió de nuevo al barman—. ¿Podrías entregarle esto?

—Seguro.

—Gracias.

Los chicos se alejaron y salieron del bar discutiendo entre dientes. Himchan curioseó dentro del pequeño sobre que le había entregado el chico y sacó de allí una especie de tarjeta de plástico en la que había un dibujo grabado en ella. No tuvo que mirar mucho para saber que era Yongguk, esa acostumbrada chaqueta de mezclilla y la vestimenta negra se lo confirmaban. Estaba sentado sobre una elegante motocicleta e incluso ilustrado se veía guapo. Silbó impresionado y repasó con la yema del dedo índice la firma del autor.

—CJH/Zelo —leyó sonriendo.

Al parecer Yongguk tenía un nuevo pretendiente.


	11. Capítulo 10

_20140308\. «Se preguntarán qué hago escribiendo a las tres de la madrugada, bueno, la verdad es que un pensamiento extraño cruzó por mi cabeza y quería compartirlo con ustedes: ¿se es posible adquirir algo prohibido sin algún sacrificio o castigo de por medio?»_

 

 

 

**Domingo 9 de marzo, 2014.**

El señor Park era un hombre con una sonrisa angelical que era muy amado por sus hijos y al que, en el pasado, le había costado engatusar a la mujer que ahora era su esposa. Teniendo un cuerpo atlético, siendo el chico más popular y guapo de la preparatoria y siendo incluso muy listo y talentoso, no bastó para cautivar el corazón de la señora Park, hasta que, luego de casi un año de tratar de conquistarla, ella accedió a concederle una primera cita, y desde entonces no dejaron de salir.

—Y a eso, chicos, yo le llamo esfuerzo y dedicación.

Youngjae soltó una carcajada y los hijos del matrimonio Park aplaudieron animados. Se sabía esa historia de memoria, pues en todos los cumpleaños de la bella dama su esposo siempre narraba lo difícil que había sido enamorarla.

—Es que eras muy idiota —expresó la mujer sentando a su hijo segundo en su regazo y dejándose abrazar y besar de éste—. Muy fanfarrón.

—¿Qué es fanfarrón? —preguntó la hija menor.

—Es cuando una persona habla mucha caca de sí mismo —explicó Yongguk.

—¡Yongguk!

La mujer miró con reproche a su empleado y éste se encogió de hombros, haciéndolos reír a todos, incluso a la pequeña, quien al parecer había entendido el tipo de persona que fue su padre en su juventud. Afuera el día era gris y ventoso, las nubes se habían agrupado en grumos oscuros como borrones en todo el cielo y, a lo lejos, se escuchaba el marchar desordenado de los truenos. Era ese tipo de climas que perturbaban el corazón de Youngjae.

—¿Seguros que quieren viajar con el tiempo que hace? —inquirió luego de las risas mientras la señora Park se dedicaba a partir el pastel que él había comprado.

—No habrá problema —aseguró el hombre de la casa—, son apenas las nueve de la mañana, es probable que el sol salga al medio día.

Pero el castaño no estaba convencido, lo mismo habían pensado sus padres el día que murieron, que seguramente el clima iba a ser brillante y espléndido durante su viaje, sin saber que lo que les esperaba era una tragedia. Yongguk observó la angustia en el rostro de su mejor amigo y pudo entender lo que sentía; recostó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues yo creo que deberían viajar mañana, el clima no pinta muy amistoso —expresó.

—Chicos, se preocupan demasiado —sonrió el hombre—. No sabía que te importaban las personas, Yongguk.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso, señor? Si soy un sol.

Dijo aquello con el rostro tan inexpresivo que le fue imposible al mayor de los hijos Park contener una estruendosa carcajada que se fusionó con el primer trueno audible. La familia Park consistía en el padre, la madre, tres hijos varones —uno de quince, otro de catorce, el tercero de trece— y, por último, la chiquilla de diez años. El mayor era muy fanático de Bang Yongguk y siempre estaba de acuerdo con él cuando éste hablaba, dijera una barbaridad o algo muy serio. La señora Park a veces llamaba al moreno por celular para que hablara o le diera alguna lección a su hijo cuando éste no quería hacerles caso a sus padres.

—Joder, puede que tengan razón —susurró el señor Park asomándose por la ventana y mirando con decepción las nubes grises que se hacían más espesas—. Tal vez deberíamos esperar hasta mañana.

Aquellas palabras parecieron aliviar un poco a Youngjae, Yongguk soltó el aire y asintió satisfecho.

La torta de chocolate fue repartida y acompañada por cola de manzana, y luego los niños fueron a sus habitaciones para terminar de arreglar sus maletas y hacer cosas divertidas en la red antes de vivir sin internet por una semana entera. Los mayores se quedaron en la cocina charlando un rato sobre que Yongguk podría descansar ya que el restorán no iba a estar abierto y que los Park les debían traer regalos de su viaje.

—A Yongguk le traeré una novia, le vendría muy bien —bromeó el señor Park dando un beso a su esposa y luego cruzando los brazos—, a ver si arreglas esa cara.

Youngjae, que había estado ocupado comiéndose el pedazo de torta de su mejor amigo, levantó un poco la vista de su plato y miró al moreno, un poco curioso por la respuesta de éste.

—No hace falta, me la puedo conseguir yo solo.

La señora Park soltó una risotada.

—No seas tímido, de verdad creo que si salieras con alguien sonreirías más —sonrió y el castaño estuvo de acuerdo con ella—. A ver, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal?

El menor de los cuatro se mantuvo en silencio, expectante. Él ya le había preguntado aquello a Yongguk muchas veces y la respuesta siempre había sido la misma: _que no hable mucho_. Claro que de pequeños el moreno había soñado con tener una novia muy guapa que usara vestidos todos los días y que tuviera el cabello obligatoriamente largo, pero ahora era mayor y seguramente había cambiado de pareceres… o simplemente había dejado de importarle. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento se lo veía pensativo, como si de verdad estuviera buscando el tipo de persona que le gustaría que fuera su pareja. Yongguk miró a Youngjae y éste se atragantó.

—Para empezar, no puede ser como Youngjae, me saldrían canas.

—¡Oye! —protestó, ruborizado. Por una milésima de segundo había pensado que iba a responder “alguien como él”. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de apartar esos pensamientos.

Los mayores rieron y siguieron observándolo, esperando.

—No tengo por qué responder —dijo al fin.

Y a Youngjae le sorprendió su respuesta, porque si Yongguk evadía la pregunta era porque sí existía un tipo ideal, o puede que quizá había conocido a alguien que hubiera roto su estereotipo y se encontraba confundido. Era eso o él era muy paranoico.

—Pfft, siempre tan aburrido —oyó exclamar al señor Park pero no le prestó atención ya que su celular había emitido una corta vibración indicándole la llegada de un mensaje.

Desbloqueó su móvil y sonrió débil al ver que se trataba de Daehyun, preguntándole si estaba ocupado, por si quería reunirse con él en la cafetería, pues estaba solo y aburrido. Negó todavía sonriendo y se levantó de la silla, agarrando su abrigo.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó la señora Park al verlo.

—Me acaba de surgir algo —sonrió e hizo una venia hacia la mayor, felicitándola por última vez.

—¿Es grave? —desvió la vista hacia Yongguk, que seguía muy cómodo en su silla y lo miraba como si buscara algún rastro de preocupación en él—. ¿Te acompaño?

—Descuida —afirmó—. Te veré luego.

Y saliendo de la casa de los Park caminó dando grandes zancadas hacia la cafetería Monkeys. No sabía qué efecto tenía Daehyun en él pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle olvidar que el día estaba gris y que se avecinaba el diluvio.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó al local Daehyun estaba barriendo el piso con los auriculares puestos. Pese a estar haciendo algo parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, pues no se había percatado de la llegada de Youngjae y éste decidió sentarse en una de las mesas a esperar que el pelidorado notara su presencia. El espacio olía a una mezcla de café y pan recién horneado, no había señal de que Sowon estuviera por ahí y al parecer el hermano de la chica estaba escondido en el interior de lugar viviendo entre masas y harina.

— _If I let you know I’m here for you_ —empezó a cantar Daehyun, indiferente aún del chico que lo observaba—, _maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you_... oh.

El pelidorado dejó de entonar al dar media vuelta y encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa de aquel castaño con el que había empezado a hacerse amigo. Ese chico que lo tenía encantado con su hermosura y delicadas facciones. Dejó su trabajo por un instante y se petrificó en su lugar, sonrojándose en el momento que el menor empezó a reírse de forma suave. Una risa que le hubiera encantado si no hubiera tenido los audífonos puestos. Se reprendió por ser tan lento y no haber podido apreciar tal sonido.

—No te esperaba —caminó hacia el chico quitándose los cascos y parándose frente a él, tratando de apoyarse en el palo de la escoba y controlar su vergüenza—. Ya que no habías respondido el mensaje.

—Quería sorprenderte —contestó—. No sabía que te gustaba One Direction.

Daehyun desvió la vista hacia la vitrina de la tienda y dejó escapar una risita amarga cargada de incomodidad.

— _Noona_ me la contagió —explicó luego de superar su pena y mirando al castaño—. Lo curioso es que sepas que la canción es de ellos, eso quiere decir que te gustan.

—N-no es cierto —se ruborizó.

Era cierto que conocía la canción, la letra era demasiado hermosa como para no amarla. A veces odiaba mucho ese lado romántico suyo que le hacía engancharse a canciones como esa. Escuchó la grave risa del mayor y éste continuó barriendo.

—¿Cómo has estado, Jae?

Youngjae sintió su estómago revolverse. _Jae_ sonaba muy diferente viniendo de Daehyun, sonaba más cariñoso, más dulce, a comparación de los agrios Jae de Yongguk y los burlones Jae de sus tíos.

—Un poco cansado, nada que no pueda controlar —respondió viendo al otro acumular la basura que había barrido en un recogedor—. Mañana tengo una exposición, a cada uno nos asignaron un escritor y debemos hablar sobre él y esas cosas.

—Qué interesante… —el mayor terminó lo que hacía y se puso detrás de la vitrina. Asomó la cabeza—. ¿Qué autor te tocó?

— _Antón Chéjov_.

—Ah, el buen Chéjov.

El castaño miró hacia el mayor curioso, estaba sonriendo, cosa muy normal en él, parecía como si hubiera conocido a aquel hombre en el pasado y estuviera recordando los tiempos vividos con él.

—Uno de mis escritores favoritos —dijo el pelidorado saliendo de su lugar y dejando una taza de café con leche en la mesa para el menor—. Con leche, como te gusta.

—Gracias —intentó no sonrojarse. Ese chico lo trataba tan bien que le era imposible no sentirse débil ante sus acciones—. También es uno de los favoritos de mi mejor amigo.

—Ah, ¿así que tienes un mejor amigo? —se sentó una de las sillas y le miró—. Háblame de él.

Daehyun nunca había tenido un mejor amigo, y en todos los libros que leía se pregunta qué se sentiría tenerlo, pues en las historias los pintaban como hermanos inseparables que se entendían y se ayudaban en todos los momentos de su vida. Aun así, él pensaba que lo más cercano a un mejor amigo que tenía eran su hermana y Himchan. Vio a Youngjae sorber su café después de soplarlo y aclararse la garganta.

—Realmente no tengo mucho que contar —sonrió y pelidorado supo que eso no era cierto—. Es una persona tan simple que hasta parece compleja. Le gusta el silencio, pero no puede estar un minuto sin soltar algún comentario sarcástico. Le gusta leer, más que todo historias tristes, lo ayudan a pensar, por más raro que te parezca.

El mayor asintió sonriendo.

—Y las galletas —frunció los labios en una linda mueca que el contrario guardó en su memoria como una de las cosas más adorables de su vida—. De pequeños solía inventarme historias y él me escuchaba, supongo que esa fue una de las razones por las que decidí estudiar Literatura. Algún día me gustaría ser un escritor y llenarlos a todos de historias de todo tipo. —Asintió—. Ah, si quieres agradarle a mi amigo, llénalo de historias y galletas.

Daehyun rio animado y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Suena interesante, me gustaría conocerlo.

—No será tan fácil —susurró el menor y volvió a beber de su café para después sonreírle amplio—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algo que quieras compartir?

—Bueno… no tengo un amigo genial como tú —rio y el castaño se le unió—, pero cuento con una hermana genial y un vecino que es como un hermano más. A veces salimos los tres juntos a ver películas, o nos reunimos en la casa de alguno para charlar o leer, aunque _noona_ no es muy fanática de la lectura… —frunció el ceño— aun así se dispone a cocinar mientras nosotros nos tumbamos en el suelo del living, con las cabeza metidas dentro de los libros.

—Se oye divertido, ¿cuántos años tiene tu hermana?

—Veintisiete, y tiene un novio que me cae muy bien —se rascó la cabeza—. Me llamarás cursi, pero quiero que se casen, se los ve muy felices juntos.

El castaño rio bajito y se preguntó si él algún día podría casarse, luego meditó que para ello antes debía conseguirse un novio y la vida no tenía planes de dárselo. Reprimió un bufido de fastidio y terminó de tomar su café mientras Daehyun se mecía tranquilo sobre su silla, pensando en qué le diría Youngjae si alguna vez lo invitaba a salir. ¿Se asustaría? ¿Sentiría asco de él porque le gustaban los hombres? ¿Se alejaría de él? Todavía recordaba la razón por la que se llevaba mal con sus padres y no quería revivir esos momentos incómodos. Pero el castaño no parecía darle importancia a esas cosas, pensó; de hecho, cuando lo vio hablando del otro chico pensó que hablaba de un amor platónico, escondiéndolo bajo la excusa del “mejor amigo”.

Achicó lo ojos. _«Debería preguntarle»_.

—Young-

Un estruendo interrumpió sus palabras y pronto fuertes gotas empezaron a golpear y repiquetear sobre los vidrios de las ventanas. Finalmente el cielo había decidido bañar las calles de escupitajos, la lluvia caía fuerte y el silbido del viento estremecía a los desafortunados transeúntes quienes habían tenido que correr para buscar refugio. Otro trueno más en el alboroto del diluvio.

—Dios… —escuchó a Youngjae y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Éste sacó el móvil, marcó un número y esperó a que contestaran—. Oye, está lloviendo… idiota, ¿sigues en casa de los Park?... ya veo, así que te han prestado una sombrilla… —el pelidorado dedujo que hablaba con su mejor amigo. Sonaba demasiado despreocupado para tratarse de una novia—. No inventes, odias la lluvia, ve a casa y duerme.

El castaño le dedicó una mirada y sonrió, acto que hizo al mayor sufrir un colapso mental.

—Sí, sí, estoy con un amigo… ¡claro que no, te digo que dejé de usar la aplicación!

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella entró la peli-uva, farfullando y quejándose acerca de que tenía las gafas todas mojadas. Miró hacia la mesa y vio a su compañero de trabajo con el mismo chico de la otra vez. Sowon lo miró con picardía y éste puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo discretamente la mano para indicarle que se retirara. La chica rio en silencio y se escabulló por una puerta.

Youngjae terminó su llamada con un suspiro en el mismo instante que Daehyun recibía un mensaje de texto. Revisó el contenido de éste y chasqueó la lengua, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

—¿Pasó algo? —inquirió.

—Nada grave, sólo entrenamiento de último momento —ironizó, pues estaba lloviendo a raudales y a su entrenador se le ocurría mandarlos a practicar—. Debo salir ya.

—Ah, es una pena…

El menor había hablado bajo, pero el contrario escuchó a la perfección. ¿Qué era esa expresión de decepción en el rostro de Youngjae? Acaso… ¿acaso no quería que él se marchara? ¿Quería seguir charlando con él? Sintió un rayo de esperanza atravesarle el pecho y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Jae… —llamó—. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron un poco y Daehyun decidió que quería salir con él, algo le decía que podía conquistar a ese chico. Valdría la pena intentarlo.

 

 

 

El entrenamiento de boxeo se llevaba a cabo en un amplio espacio que había escondido en la zona deportiva de la universidad de Daehyun. Antes había sido un lugar ocupado por los que practicaban levantamiento de pesas, hasta que decidieron trasladarlos a otro espacio y dejar aquél vacío. Había un cuadrilátero de gran tamaño ubicado en todo el centro de la estancia, y colchonetas y sacos de arena en los alrededores. El grupo de boxeo estaba compuesto de abundantes chicos de variada estatura y consistencia, pero eran todos muy acuerpados. Youngjae se sentía, literalmente, como una chica en medio de un montón de hombres corpulentos.

Luego de salir de la cafetería, Daehyun lo había sorprendido con que tenía licencia de conducir y usaba el auto de su hermana cuando ésta tenía el día libre, por lo que no tuvieron problema con la lluvia, la cual no había cesado en ningún momento. Al llegar al campus de la universidad del mayor se sintió como un completo extranjero, pero eso duró poco porque el pelidorado lo había tomado de la mano y lo había arrastrado hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ahora, mojándose solo un poco. Y decir que no se le había acelerado el pulso cuando la mano de Daehyun agarró la suya era mentir de forma descarada. Por un instante se había sentido como un ser diminuto que necesitaba protección y se le fuera otorgada de forma inmediata.

Pero aquella vez que Yongguk había sujetado su mano en la fila del punto de pago se había sentido de forma similar, ¿significaba aquello que no era algo a lo cual debía darle vueltas? ¿O acaso estaba sintiendo cosas por los dos?

—No, no, es imposible, basta —se golpeó la cabeza con los nudillos—. Deja de pensar en tonterías, ¿quieres?

—Oye, ¿eres nuevo?

Un par de chicos se acercaron a él. Eran gemelos, de hombros anchos y espalda amplia, sus brazos poseían gran musculatura y las camisillas que vestían se pegaban a sus cuerpos resaltando los pectorales y el marcado abdomen. Youngjae dudó un poco en responder, pero al final lo hizo.

—No soy de aquí.

—Te dije que no venía a entrenar —dijo uno de ellos, el que tenía un tatuaje en uno de sus hombros—. Es muy flaco.

—¿Entonces quién eres? —curioseó el otro—. Te vi llegar con Dae _hyung_ , ¿eres su novio? Ese chico hace mucho no trae a nadie aquí.

El castaño estaba ruborizado. ¿Novio de Daehyun? La sola idea lo ponía nervioso. Pero, ¿qué querían decir con que hace mucho no llevaba a nadie allí? ¿Era posible que llevara a alguien diferente todos los días?

—S-soy solo un amigo suyo —expresó.

—Te dije que no era su novio —volvió a hablar el del tatuaje—. No es lo suficientemente lindo.

—¿Qué hacen ahí parados? ¿Por qué no están calentando? —Daehyun apareció detrás de los gemelos haciéndolos sobresaltar—. ¿Te están molestando, Jae?

—N-no, sólo nos conocíamos.

Youngjae juraba que le iba a dar fiebre con tantos sonrojos en un día. Pero es que cómo no ruborizarse con la imagen de un Daehyun en camisilla blanca, exponiendo unos duros brazos, y unos pantalones cortos, los cuales dejaban ver unas musculosas y tonificadas piernas. Ese chico no le hacía justicia a su cuerpo vistiendo siempre cosas anchas que lo escondían todo. El castaño salivó y se mordió el interior de las mejillas cuando el pelidorado mandó a sus amigos a alejarse y calentar.

—¿Estás bien, Jae? —el mayor se sentó a su lado y lo miró con expresión confusa—. E-estás muy rojo… ¿no tendrás fiebre o sí?

—¡Estoy perfectamente! —se cubrió las mejillas con sus manos frías y asintió.

Daehyun se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a levantarse, desperezando los brazos y haciendo que los músculos de su espalda se tensaran. Al menor aquella vista le pareció tan sexy.

—Mi historia favorita del buen Chéjov es _Vanka_ —soltó Daehyun sonriéndole de la manera más adorable posible—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

El pelidorado pegó un salto cuando el entrenador empezó a gritarles a todos para que se formaran e hicieran ejercicios de estiramiento y se excusó para luego reunirse con los demás, siempre mirando de reojo al castaño, que lo saludaba cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Youngjae empezaba a sentirse confundido. _Vanka_ era un relato que a su mejor amigo también le gustaba mucho.

 

 

 

Yongguk estaba sentado en la barra. Había decidido pasar la noche en el bar pero no para ayudar, sólo quería charlar un rato. Algo en lo que Himchan era muy bueno, ese joven amaba hablar. Se sentía muy cansado, el mes de marzo siempre lo agotaba de manera impresionante, aun así no quería quedarse en casa. Sabía que su madre no se atrevería a hablarle si se quedaba, pero simplemente no quería estar allí.

—Toma —Himchan deslizó un sobre por la barra y le dejó un vaso de malteada al lado—. Ayer no viniste, así que te lo entrego.

—¿Qué es? —arqueó una ceja al ver el rostro sonriente de su amigo.

—No lo sé, un chico lo dejó aquí para ti.

Ladeó el rostro con el ceño fruncido y Himchan rio bajito, amaba cuando Yongguk hacía eso. El moreno abrió el sobre, esperando encontrar una carta ofreciéndole algún trabajo o algo por el estilo, pero lo que halló allí fue una tarjetita de papel de plástico en la que había un dibujo de él sentado sobre una motocicleta.

—Zelo —leyó.

—¿Te gusta? —el pálido se inclinó sobre la barra y volvió a mirar la tarjeta, que permanecía en las manos de su amigo. A él le había encantado. Quería conocer a aquel chico para que le hiciera una igual—. ¿No te gusta?

El moreno guardó silencio con la mirada fija en la _card_. ¿Qué pretendía ese chico? ¿Burlarse de él porque no podía comprarse su moto? Bufó al pensar lo último, ese rubiecito no tenía forma de saber que él quería una moto, así que no le quedaba nada que pensar. Desconocía las razones por las cuales alguien quisiera dibujarlo. Suspirando, guardó aquel regalo en el sobre y luego lo escondió en su chaqueta. Rápidamente, se tomó la malteada.

—Me voy —anunció al confirmar que eran las once y media.

—Está bien, ten cuidado en el camino —Yongguk se lo quedó mirando por un momento, haciéndole sentir nervioso—. ¿Q-qué pasa?

—Nada —le sacudió los cabellos a su menor y se alejó—. Nos vemos.

Debido a la lluvia que había caído en la tarde, la noche estaba tan fría como el invierno, cosa que le hizo quejarse porque ya empezaba a tiritar. En su camino, volvió a pensar en el chico rubio y se preguntó por qué quería ser su amigo. Él no lo conocía de nada, los pocos encuentros que había tenido con él habían terminado todos en problemas y molestias, y ese amigo suyo le hacía sentir enfermo. No le cabía en la cabeza alguna explicación lógica de por qué alguien que no conocía de nada a otra persona quisiera relacionarse con ella. ¿Tenía malas intenciones? ¿Conocía la historia de su pasado y quería mofarse de él? ¿Quería quizá usar su imagen para el personaje feo de alguno de sus cómics?

Yongguk pensó en todas las cosas malas que Junhong podría querer de él, sin ocurrírsele que era un motivo tan simple como el de querer llegar a él y enamorarlo.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Martes 11 de marzo, 2014.**

De pequeño, Daehyun fue un chico muy curioso, cuando algo le llamaba la atención se enfrascaba demasiado en ello y a veces parecía preocupante lo mucho que se obsesionaba con las cosas que fueran de su total interés. Sus padres creían que tenía un problema psicológico, algo que tuviera que ver son ser obsesivo o entrometido, pero no era nada grave, sólo un niño en crecimiento curioso por las nuevas cosas y descubriendo el mundo por su cuenta. Su hermana siempre hallaba ese lado de Daehyun muy divertido, y amaba que se mostrara tan interesado por las cosas más mínimas, dándole a saber que cuando el chico se hiciera más grande sería una persona muy abierta.

Pero no era lo mismo para los señores Jung, ellos no estaban de acuerdo con que un niño fuera _tan_ amistoso con otras personas, era peligroso, y tampoco les gustaba que su hijo se interesara por libros que usualmente aburrían a todos los de su edad. Para el señor Jung algo andaba mal con su hijo, algo anormal, y la señora Jung no podía estar más de acuerdo. Por eso cuando el, en ese entonces, castaño empezó a gustar de los hombres sus padres lo dieron por enfermo. Lo llevaron al psicólogo, le hicieron tomar medicamentos, todo para remover lo que estaba mal en la cabeza de su hijo menor. Hasta que lo lograron. Daehyun empezó a mostrar signos de _mejora_ siendo más calmado, no saliendo en las tardes a tomar fotografías, no quedándose en casa de sus amigos después de la escuela y permaneciendo en casa la mayoría del tiempo. Aliviados, los señores Jung y los doctores decidieron cesar con los tratamientos, porque ya estaba todo solucionado.

—¡Daehyun!

El aludido pegó un salto en su silla y miró aterrado a su hermana, quien tenía el ceño fruncido del enojo y los brazos en jarra. Daehyun carraspeó cuando se le pasó el susto del grito.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Te estoy llamando desde hace tres días, ¿se puede saber en qué piensas?

Hejun se acercó hacia su hermanito y miró el montón de papeles que ése tenía repartidos en toda la mesa, algunos textos estaban pintados con resaltador y otros tenían notas encima. Le había dicho que se preparaba para una clase de la tarde. Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con recelo. El menor suspiró y alzó los hombros.

—Pensaba en nuestros padres… y en él.

A Daehyun le había costado mucho fingir que estaba _bien_. Había solucionado que si quería dejar ese estúpido tratamiento con el psicólogo debía actuar, hacerles creer a los mayores que había cambiado y reprimir todas sus pasiones. Al principio había sido soportable, gracias a que su hermana lo había estado apoyando en silencio, pero cuando ésta se fue de casa le fue casi imposible seguir aparentando. Cada día que pasaba sus padres lo miraban sospechoso, como si hubieran descubierto que todos esos años de un hijo “sano” no habían sido más que mentiras, hasta que no lo pudo soportar más y se reveló. Discutió fuerte con sus padres y les pidió que lo dejaran en paz, apuntando que ellos no controlaban su vida y que merecían el infierno por haberlo hecho pasar por tantas cosas de pequeño. Desde entonces todo en la casa Jung eran peleas, tensión y gritos. La unión había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, Daehyun llegaba a preguntarse si alguna vez existió.

—¿Él? —Hejun arrugó el entrecejo y luego miró sorprendida al pelidorado—. ¡El chico que te gusta! ¿Yoon… jae?

—Youngjae, _noona_ , te lo he repetido ciento cinco veces.

La mayor rio y su hermano le siguió, entre ellos nunca faltaban las exageraciones. Despeinó el cabello de Daehyun y le acarició la mejilla.

—Tienes que presentármelo, si no lo apruebo es que debes olvidarlo.

—Te gustará —afirmó el chico—. Es muy lindo y muy inteligente, siempre hace pucheros, y cuando va a la cafetería a hacer sus deberes se ve tan concentrado… ah, y tiene una sonrisa que te rompe los huesos. Duele de lo bonita que es.

—Eeww, qué cursi —Hejun negó con la cabeza y miró seria a su hermano—. ¿Recuerdas cómo terminó todo con ese otro chico?

La sonrisa de Daehyun se deformó un poco. Claro que lo recordaba. Durante el periodo escolar, había estado viéndose con un chico muy lindo, que tenía un cabello lacio del color de la canela y unos ojos de un precioso ámbar. Daehyun y el chico se habían hecho novios y habían sabido ocultarlo muy bien. Aquel día los señores Jung no estaban en casa, habían dicho que regresarían en la noche, así que Daehyun llevó a su hermoso novio a su casa y le enseñó su cuaderno de poemas, sus fotografías y sus feos dibujos. Rieron juntos, hablaron un rato y el momento llegó. Empezó con una serie de caricias y miradas tiernas que terminaron en besos y mordiscos; se dijeron entre susurros que debían parar, pero sus cuerpos pedían lo contrario y continuaron. Sin embargo, los señores Jung llegaron más temprano de lo que prometieron, y el horror fue grande al encontrar a su hijo en tan vergonzosa situación.

Luego de aquello no volvió a ver su novio, pues éste decidió evitarlo a toda costa, quizá para evitarle problemas, o quizá para evitárselos él mismo. A Daehyun se le rompió el corazón y la situación en casa empeoró, había más peleas e insultos, más desconfianza, y aquello empezó a hundirlo y a hacerlo sentir atrapado.

— _Maldita porquería, hijo de mierda._

La piel de su padre era muy suave, lo recordaba porque cuando le abofeteó la cara y le rompió la nariz le pareció una piel demasiado frágil y delicada para la de un hombre. Y su madre tenía una voz fastidiosa, también lo recordaba porque aquella vez gritó tanto del asombro que creyó que lo iba a dejar sordo. Habían pasado siete años desde entonces, siempre iba a agradecer que una semana después su hermana, junto con su vecino, vinieron a buscarlo para llevárselo, ignorando las negativas de los señores Jung, quienes querían seguir viviendo con su hijo para arruinarle la vida.

—¡Jung Daehyun!

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad, y miró de nuevo a su hermana. La mujer frunció los labios y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Presta más atención —el pelidorado rio bajito e inclinó la cabeza para disculparse—. Te preguntaba si estás seguro de que ese chico vale la pena, no me gustaría verte triste de nuevo por otra relación que no funcionó.

El menor miró a su hermana indignado.

—Haces que suene como si todas mis relaciones han sido un fracaso.

—Bueno, qué quieres que te diga —la mayor rio ante el puchero de su hermanito y asintió—. Vale, solo te pido que vayas lento.

—Lo hago.

El pelidorado asintió animado y Hejun no pudo más que sonreír. De verdad esperaba que aquel chico hiciera feliz a su hermano menor, no había tenido una buena adolescencia y quería que fuera lo más feliz del mundo, porque se lo merecía. Ambos Jung levantaron la vista al escuchar la puerta de al lado cerrarse y se miraron curiosos antes levantarse de la mesa y abrir la puerta de la casa.

—Hey, _hyung_ , ¿a dónde vas? —saludó Daehyun al ver a Himchan poner seguro a su puerta.

—Buenos días —saludó el moreno acercándose al par de hermanos—. Iba al súper a mercar un poco, me estoy quedando sin nada.

—¿Vas a la escuela después? —preguntó Hejun.

—Sí, organizaré todo antes de ir allá, la directora quiere hacer un juego con los niños, así que me gustaría ver.

El moreno chequeó la hora en su celular y se despidió rápidamente.

—Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Imposible, tengo trabajo —dijo la mujer.

—Y yo clases —continuó Daehyun.

Himchan puso los ojos en blanco y siguió con su camino, sonriendo al escuchar la risita de sus amigos a sus espaldas.

 

 

 

Estaba decidiendo entre cuál tipo de ramen debería comprar para los días de pereza extrema cuando divisó un rostro conocido saliendo de la sesión de carnes del supermercado, llevaba un carrito en el que habían otras compras y miraba su celular con el rostro fruncido. Con una sonrisa caminó hasta él, no sin antes guardar los dos paquetes de ramen en su bolsa de compra. « _Pfft, es comida_ ».

—¡Youngjae! —saludó animado, el chico se sobresaltó y sonrió al verlo.

—Oh, Himchan, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien, no te veo desde el viernes, ¿estás mejor de la cabeza? —el castaño asintió—. Me alegro, ¿estás de compras?

Youngjae volvió a asentir y le enseñó la pantalla del celular, donde una lista de cosas que comprar estaba chuleada a la mitad.

—Me estaba quedando sin comida, ya era hora de hacer las compras.

Normalmente, Youngjae mercaba una o dos veces al mes, y de a pequeñas cantidades, pues vivía solo y la mayoría de las cosas le duraban mucho. Pero aquellos últimos meses le había dado flojera crónica y ya se estaba quedando literalmente sin nada, debía aprovechar que sus tíos le habían enviado dinero para cubrir sus necesidades. Los tíos Shin apoyaban económicamente a Youngjae, ayudándole a pagar el dinero del semestre y también sus alimentos, el dinero que Youngjae ganaba trabajando en la biblioteca lo utilizaba para pagar las cuentas del apartamento, comprar los libros del semestre o permitirse salir de vez en cuando y mimarse con alguna chuchería.

—También vengo de compras, la escasez en casa es real —comentó Himchan y los dos se largaron a reír.

Charlaron un poco más hasta que un chico pelinegro más alto que ambos se acercó a ellos, llevaba una bolsa negra en las manos y el teléfono celular pegado a la oreja. El cabello lo tenía rapado de forma extraña, al igual que sus cejas, dándole un aspecto de tipo rudo.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos en tu casa? —miró al castaño y éste asintió. Himchan arqueó una ceja.

—Claro que sí, tipo tres, ¿te parece?

El chico afirmó con la cabeza y se fue hablando por celular con paso apurado. Himchan lo siguió con la mirada, preguntándose quién era.

—Bien, yo debo terminar con esta lista —avisó Youngjae, sacudiendo el celular en su mano—. Tengo que limpiar la casa y luego ir a clases.

—Claro, cuídate.

El moreno se despidió del menor y se lo quedó viendo hasta perderlo de vista, entrando a la sesión de panes. Se quedó en su mismo punto, meditando en qué hacer, y luego se encogió de hombros. Sacó su móvil de su pantalón y marcó un número que ya se sabía de memoria.

—Guk, hay un chico que irá a casa de Jae a eso de las tres de la tarde —informó luego de escuchar la voz que lo transfería al correo de voz—. No hagas mucho alboroto.

Suspiró como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo muy enorme y siguió con su camino hacia la zona de lácteos. Se preguntó si había hecho bien al llamar al mayor, pero luego decidió que no importaba mucho, después de todo él mismo se había prometido ser el informante de Yongguk. Ya le había arruinado muchas citas a Youngjae, ésta no sería diferente.

 

 

 

Yongguk estaba aburrido. Acababa de salir de una asesoría con su tutor de tesis y no tenía que ir al restorán ya que la familia Park se encontraba de vacaciones, había querido ir a la panadería para ayudar a la anciana pero ésta le había dicho por teléfono que la había dejado a cargo de dos de sus nietos y que éstos _extrañamente_ le tenían miedo y no lo querían cerca. Con un gruñido caminó hacia la zona de tiendas de la universidad, tenía un poco de hambre y dentro de unas horas tenía una reunión con el profesor Kim para hablar sobre el debate filosófico que tendría lugar la semana entrante. Estaba un poco cansado y estresado, y no dejaba de pensar en el cómic que aquel rubiecito le había hecho leer.

Había sido una historia que le había costado entender al principio, pues no estaba familiarizado con las historietas, pero a medida que lo entendía se enganchó totalmente, cosa que le sorprendió a él mismo. A él, que odiaba todo el rollo de los dibujos y esas cosas. Pero aquella historia había tenido un final melancólico que le había dejado un poco pensativo, con un hueco en el pecho, pero le había gustado mucho, debía admitir.

—Zelo…

Murmuró al recordar la última página del libro y llegó a la tienda más cercana, sacando su billetera del pantalón para ver qué podría comprar, pero entonces una cabellera marrón llamó su atención. Moon Jongup había estado a punto de atropellarlo temprano en la mañana con la motocicleta cuando él caminaba muy tranquilamente a su asesoría. El enano ni siquiera se disculpó. Yongguk negó con la cabeza y guardó su billetera, yendo directamente hacia el menor.

—Hey, tú —llamó, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara—. Moon Jongup.

El aludido, que estaba haciendo fila en una tienda, levantó la vista y frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre. Aquella voz no le había sonado demasiado conocida, ¿había sido su imaginación? Enfocó bien a las personas que había en todas partes y fue cuando divisó a Bang Yongguk, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia él con su aura oscura y amenazante. « _Oh, no, viene por mí. Me va a matar por casi haberlo arrollado_ ». Empezó a temblar de lo asustado que estaba y las piernas se le helaron. Tuvo que alzar un poco la cabeza cuando el mayor se paró frente a él, haciendo notoria la diferencia de estatura entre ambos.

Yongguk se quedó mirándolo y haciéndole sentir diminuto.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó de forma calmada, cosa que sorprendió al castaño.

—B-bien —respondió con miedo. El moreno no dijo nada, siguió con su expresión neutra, algo le decía que debía preguntar también—. ¿Y… y tú?

Yongguk bufó.

—Pues mal, porque sigues con vida.

—¡Lo siento! No presté atención al conducir, perdóname, por favor —lloriqueó, aferrando su mochila en su pecho.

El mayor lo miró como un bicho raro y señaló en el menú de la tienda. El castaño pestañeó rápidamente por las lágrimas que ni él mismo se creía había estado a punto de derramar.

—Quiero comer eso, dos porciones —mandó Yongguk—, y de beber quiero una botella de jugo de naranja.

Jongup lo miró estupefacto y asintió lentamente, preguntándose si ya estaba perdonado. ¿Debía ofrecerle comida a Yongguk cada que lo hiciera enojar para así evitar que lo matara? Lo iba a tener en cuenta para la próxima vez que metiera la pata, claro, esperaba no meterla de nuevo. Sacó su billetera de la mochila y contó el dinero que tenía, si no le alcanzaba se iba a quedar sin comer. Peor aún, si no le alcanzaba ni siquiera para Yongguk él iba a estar en problemas. Tragó nervioso, hizo la suma en su cabeza y agradeció tener lo suficiente para ambos. « _Dios es bueno todo el tiempo_ ».

—¿Dónde está tu amigo? —habló el moreno luego de unos minutos de silencio y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿A-amigo? —avanzó en la fila y ordenó la comida de Yongguk y la suya—. ¿Qué amigo?

—No te voy a preguntar dos veces.

—¡P-pero qué amigo…! ¿Junhong?

—Junhong…

Una de las empleadas de la tienda les entregó su pedido y ambos chicos salieron de la tienda hacia unas mesas cercanas que estaban vacías. El castaño quería salir corriendo de allí, lejos del mayor, pero tampoco quería comer solo, no le gustaba comer solo. De aquel raro encuentro Jongup aprendió una o dos cosas de Yongguk: que era más callado de lo que pensaba y que seguramente era un glotón, porque cuando terminó de comer él tuvo que darle un poco de su comida ya que había quedado con hambre.

 

 

 

Luego de comer con Moon Jongup, Yongguk había ido a una clase de una hora y luego a reunirse con su ex-maestro de Metafísica para ver cuánto se había preparado el moreno para aquel debate tan importante. El señor Kim quedó muy satisfecho con Yongguk y con otros tres alumnos de otro semestre que había invitado para asistir al evento. El moreno hizo una reverencia al salir de la oficina de su superior y dejó escapar el aire al recordar que no tenía trabajo hoy y probablemente el resto de la semana. Yongguk era un chico que no le gustaba quedarse quieto, él prefería tener un montón de trabajo a quedarse las tardes en casa a tomar una siesta.

Salió de su bloque, meditando en si debía colarse en alguna clase de su mejor amigo, cuando divisó al chico rubio sentado en las mismas mesas de piedra que habían entre el bloque de Artes y el suyo. Tenía el rostro serio, algo muy raro para él, pues recordaba aquel rostro como uno que siempre sonreía, probablemente estaba leyendo algún documento, pensó. Sin dar muchos rodeos, decidió ir hacia él para devolverle el librito, el cual había llevado en su bolso todo el tiempo desde que terminó de leerlo.

A Junhong estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza, la clase de teoría del color lo estaba enloqueciendo a pesar de que le gustaba mucho, y encima tenía tantos trabajos y entregas que hacer que no veía la hora de que empezaran las siguientes vacaciones. Se encogió un poco cuando de repente alguien se sentó en la misma mesa que él y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Yongguk, quien se había sentado frente a él y había adoptado esa pose que lo hacía ver tan genial: barbilla apoyada sobre la palma de una mano y rostro aburrido.

Tragó nervioso y, nuevamente, no fue capaz de controlar los movimientos de su cuerpo. Empezó a revolverse inquieto en su lugar mientras sus mejillas empezaban a tornarse rosas.

—H-hola, Yongguk —saludó.

Sabía que esperar un saludo de vuelta por parte de Yongguk era pedir demasiado, aun así quería que el mayor dijera algo como…

—Hola.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando el moreno pronunció aquella palabra. Quería gritar de la felicidad, ¡Bang Yongguk lo había saludado! De igual modo controló toda su euforia y prefirió conservar su dignidad. El mayor lo contempló unos segundos antes de rebuscar en su bolso y sacar de allí su preciado cómic. Junhong siguió con nerviosismo sus movimientos y se mordió el labio inferior cuando Yongguk colocó el libro frente a él. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que el rubio no pudo aguantarlo.

—¿Y-y bien? —tenía muchas ganas de saber qué opinión tenía Yongguk de sus dibujos, de su forma de narrar, de la forma en que tramaba historias, quería saberlo todo—. ¿Te gustó?

El moreno guardó silencio un poco más antes de responder.

—Sí.

—¡¿En serio?! —casi gritó, el mayor arqueó una ceja—. E-es una historia muy importante para mí y en la que invertí mucho tiempo, todavía no sabía hacer trabajos digitales… ¿De verdad te gustó? —miró de nuevo al contrario. Éste suspiró y volvió a asentir—. Genial… Hmm… te lo regalo.

Extendió el pequeño libro como la primera vez: con cuidado y una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro? —Yongguk lo miró ceñudo antes de recibirlo. Si era tan preciado no debía regalarlo. El menor asintió animadamente y él aceptó tomarlo—. Gracias.

—Y… —el moreno desvió la vista del cuadernillo para mirar al chico, el cual tenía las mejillas pintadas de un rojo intenso. Ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. ¿Te gustó la _card_?

Entonces recordó la pequeña tarjetita firmada con el nombre _Zelo_ que había guardado en el bolsillo transparente de su billetera.

—Sí —afirmó. Y no mentía, le había gustado el hecho de que lo hubiera dibujado con una motocicleta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra adicional, Junhong estaba demasiado feliz por recibir respuestas positivas de Yongguk, mientras que éste no dejaba de preguntarse por qué aquel chico parecía contento con todo lo que él dijera y por qué le daba tantos regalos. Observó las hojas que habían bajo los codos del rubio y observó siete círculos rojos con anotaciones bajo cada uno. Junhong captó su mirada y soltó una risita.

—Hay siete colores distintos aquí —explicó, tomando la hoja y señalando los círculos—. Rojo, carmesí, escarlata, rubí… ¿ves la diferencia? —el mayor achicó los ojos tratando de hallar la diferencia entre los colores, para él todos eran rojo—. Yo tampoco, y me frustra un montón porque no logro distinguirlos y la mayoría ya lo han hecho. La maestra dice que hay que mirarlos todo el tiempo para acostumbrarse, pero es que no puedo.

Yongguk selló sus labios y escuchó las quejas del menor sobre esa materia que le gustaba pero que le estaba costando tanto y se preguntó por qué no se iba de allí, a él las cosas con artes no le importaban. De hecho, no le importaban los asuntos de los demás. ¿Se debía quizá a que tenía mucho tiempo libre y no sabía en qué invertirlo? ¿O quizá era la forma tan apasionada y a la vez quejumbrosa con la que hablaba Junhong la que lo mantenía atento a todo lo que decía? ¿Eh? Se rascó la cabeza y se centró en mirar al menor, el cual estaba haciendo un puchero. Yongguk bufó.

—Si te desesperas no vas a distinguir esos colores iguales —dijo luego de un rato—. Y si los miras mucho tiempo tampoco, tu profesora está loca.

El rubio dejó escapar una carcajada y sintió que su malestar se alivianaba un poco. ¿Aquélla era la forma en que Yongguk animaba a las personas?

—Y-Yongguk —llamó el menor, de nuevo tímido—. ¿Qué estudias? ¿En qué semestre estás?

Se estaba arriesgando haciendo tantas preguntas, pero es que tenía tanta curiosidad por la vida de Yongguk que no podía evitarlo.

—Filosofía —respondió éste sin un atisbo de molestia—. Me graduaré pronto.

—¿En serio? —Junhong le miró tan asombrado que por un momento le causó gracia. Ese niño era muy raro—. E-eres muy genial.

El moreno detalló de nuevo el rostro del chico. ¿Siempre tenía las mejillas rosa? ¿Su cabello era tan dorado y sus labios tan pequeños? Ya que miraba bien, tenía una cara de bebé, una que decía que debía ser cuidado y tratado con delicadeza. En aquel instante su celular emitió una vibración en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo extrajo de allí, viendo la notificación de un mensaje de voz. Con pereza, se llevó el móvil al oído.

— _Guk, hay un chico que irá a casa de Jae a eso de las tres de la tarde. No hagas mucho alboroto._

Se levantó de su lugar, chequeando la hora en el reloj que el rubio llevaba en su muñeca, y gruñó fastidiado para agarrar su bolso.

—¿Ya te vas? —Junhong trató de no sonar muy desilusionado.

Yongguk se giró a verlo y, no supo por qué, estuvo a punto de volver a sentarse. Suspiró por aquel extraño impulso, a lo mejor estaba cansado de caminar.

—Nos… vemos luego —se despidió para luego caminar hacia la portería de la universidad.


	13. Capítulo 12

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Youngjae mirando a su mejor amigo con desconcierto. No lo esperaba en su casa ese día.

Había hablado con él el día anterior y le había dicho que aquel martes iba a estar bastante ocupado, así que esperaba que lo disculpara si no podían verse. De hecho, había comprado galletas que tenía pensado darle después. Todo el día había estado de aquí para allá y casi se había olvidado de la existencia de Yongguk.

—Dije que vendría, te envié un mensaje —explicó éste mirando el interior de la casa por encima de su cabeza.

—No me enviaste…

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero del jean holgado que llevaba puesto y lo sacó de allí. Frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje: “Voy para tu casa”. Notificó la hora de envío y se dio cuenta de que éste había sido recién mandado. Abrió la boca incrédulo y miró a su amigo con enfado.

—¡Lo acabas de enviar!

Pero el mayor pasó de él con facilidad y ya se encontraba dentro de su apartamento, escaneó superficialmente la estancia y se tumbó en el sillón con las piernas abiertas. El castaño suspiró con desgana y cerró la puerta, caminando con un puchero hacia el moreno.

—La próxima vez que vengas escribe una carta —le amenazó—. Hoy tengo una visita, agradecería que no hicieras un alboroto.

—¿Cuándo he hecho yo un alboroto? Siempre respeto a tus acompañantes —Yongguk le miró desinteresado y no pudo más que volver a suspirar.

El timbre de la casa resonó por las cuatro paredes y Youngjae se dirigió a la puerta para recibir a su invitado. De verdad esperaba que su mejor amigo no lo avergonzara, tenía un trabajo muy largo que presentar y le habían asignado trabajar junto aquel chico con el cual nunca había platicado. Iba a ser muy incómodo si Yongguk hacía de las suyas y se metía con ese tipo.

 

 

 

Luego de animarse a bailar un poco, Junhong y Jongup tomaron asiento en la barra. Siempre se sentaban en las mesas más apartadas y ocultas de todo, pero aquel día el rubio se sentía muy contento y quería que todos notaran su felicidad. El castaño revisó de nuevo a su alrededor y botó el aire al confirmar que el pelinegro aterrador no estaba por ningún lado. La noche estaba muy caliente y el bar estaba repleto de gente a pesar de ser martes.

—Ya puedes contarme por qué estás tan risueño hoy —dijo, sonriendo ante el humor brillante de su amigo.

—Hoy en la tarde me topé con Yongguk y hablamos por un breve momento —comentó con alegría—. Él es muy bueno, y se lo ve muy tranquilo. Siento que podremos ser muy buenos amigos.

—También me topé con él en la tarde y pienso todo lo contrario —murmuró el mayor, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Un empleado llegó a la barra junto con otro chico, que se sentó al lado de Jongup, y ocupó el lugar del barman que los había atendido, haciendo el cambio de turno.

—Te escuché —sonrió Junhong—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo hiciste para que Yongguk aceptara verse conmigo? Te da demasiado miedo, ¿cómo pudiste siquiera enfrentarlo?

El más bajo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, recordando aquel día horroroso en el que el moreno casi lo asesina en los baños de la universidad.

—Bueno, verás… él no dejaba de negarse —el rubio asintió, mirándolo atento—, así que le dije que si aceptaba yo sería su esclavo hasta el final del año.

Una estrepitosa carcajada retumbó por encima de la música y los dos chicos miraron confundidos al tipo que había llegado a reemplazar al barman. Tenía la piel clara y el cabello negro y lacio, sus labios estaban curvados en una amplia sonrisa y no dejaba de sacudirse por la risa.

—Qué tonto, pudiste haber negociado —comentó cuando logró respirar. Miró al castaño y luego a su acompañante, sorprendiéndose gratamente al ver que era el mismo chico que le había dejado la tarjeta a Yongguk—. Oh, ¡eres tú! Me gustó mucho el regalo que le hiciste a Guk, ¿podrías hacerme una tarjeta de él a mí también?

El rubio abrió la boca un poco incómodo por la personalidad espontánea del chico pero aun así asintió, haciéndose una nota mental para no olvidarlo. Himchan observó al rubio divertido y apoyó los codos en la barra, sonriendo ladino.

—¿Sabes? —habló en tono juguetón—. A mí también me gusta Yongguk.

El par de artistas abrieron los ojos grande del asombro sin saber qué decir, sintiéndose de repente muy atacados por aquel apuesto barman que no dejaba de sonreír. Lo miraron dudosos y con el pensamiento distorsionado. ¿Se le iba a arruinar todo a Junhong?

—Ya, ya, basta. Qué mala broma —interrumpió el chico que estaba sentado al lado de Jongup—. No le hagan caso, él perdió su oportunidad por bobo.

Jongup miró al otro joven y luego a su mejor amigo, éste parecía todavía en un trance.

—Soy Daehyun —se presentó, sonriendo de forma cálida y haciendo que los nervios de los chicos se redujeran un poco.

—Y yo Himchan —le siguió el barman—. Lamento esto —rio bajito—. No se alarmen, vengo en paz. Oye —señaló a Junhong—, de verdad, quiero esa _card_.

El rubio observó al moreno un rato más y luego volvió a sonreír, aunque un poco tímido.

—Aw, mira qué lindo —el pelidorado, Daehyun, había estado mirando al pálido ya que le había parecido curiosa su carita de bebé. Éste se sonrojó notoriamente.

—Él es Junhong y yo soy Jongup, su mejor amigo —intervino el más bajo—. Aléjate de él, ¿qué pretendes?

—Ah… yo…

Himchan volvió a reír ante la situación y alivió la “tensión” sirviéndole a cada uno un Chupito.

—Cortesía de la casa.

Se enfrascaron los cuatro en una calurosa conversación, conociéndose un poco más. Hablaron sobre a qué se dedicaba cada uno y de qué conocían a Yongguk, pues Himchan tenía mucha intriga acerca de ese chico lindo y su moreno amigo. Jongup y Daehyun lograron llevarse muy bien debido a que ambos tenían gustos musicales similares, mientras Junhong y Himchan sostuvieron una amena charla sobre la pasión que tenía el menor por las historias y relatos fantásticos, de cierto modo al mayor ese chico le recordaba a algunos de sus alumnos. En su momento, Himchan tuvo que separarse de ellos porque su tío le había reprendido al distraerse tanto, haciendo que los otros chicos se rieran.

—Bien, supongo que debo irme ya —expresó Daehyun mirando la hora en su celular— y mañana me toca madrugar.

A decir verdad, eran las nueve de la noche, pero a su hermana le aterraba que llegara tarde a casa, no le gustaba imaginarse a su hermanito revolcándose con un desconocido por ahí. El pelidorado puso los ojos en blanco al pensar en su _noona_ y se levantó de su lugar. Afuera empezó a tronar, todos se miraron extrañados.

—Los ángeles se han enfadado —comentó Jongup, haciendo reír a Junhong.

—¿Vamos, chicos? —el mayor miró a los menores y éstos intercambiaron una mirada—. Ya les dije que no pretendo nada, vamos, los llevaré a casa —sacó las llaves del auto de su pantalón y las hizo tintinear—. Parece que va a llover.

—Vayan con cuidado —se despidió Himchan luego de entregar una serie de bebidas a un mesero—. Apúrense para que no se mojen, vuelvan pronto.

Los más jóvenes se despidieron del mayor y prometieron volver la próxima vez. Himchan conservó su sonrisa cuando los demás se marcharon y se dedicó a limpiar su espacio de trabajo, un par de clientes se aproximaron a él y lo entretuvieron un rato hasta que el lugar empezó hacerse más tranquilo y la música bajó de volumen. Miró hacia la entrada del bar y se sorprendió al ver llegando a Yongguk.

—Oye, ¿te ayudo en algo?

El moreno menor arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—No. No debiste venir, ya es muy tarde —dijo al ver que eran ya las once de la noche—. Mejor vete a descansar, no te ves muy bien, ¿pasó algo?

El mayor paseó su mirada por el local y luego suspiró, restregándose los ojos del cansancio.

—Tienes razón —convino, decidiendo que mejor iba a casa a echar una cabezada—. Youngjae me obligó a ayudarlo a él y a un amigo suyo con un estúpido trabajo.

El menor rio por lo bajo y le palmeó los hombros.

—Por eso debes ir a reposar, siempre nos estás ayudando a todos, piensa un poco más en ti —le sacudió la chaqueta y le sonrió amplio—. Vete ahora, pronto lloverá.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza al escuchar los truenos.

—¿Tienes tu sombrilla? —Himchan asintió—. Bien, entonces me voy primero.

Se despidió de su amigo y abandonó el bar con los puños escondidos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, a pesar de los truenos que retumbaban a lo lejos, el viento estaba tranquilo y no hacía mucho frío, así que le pareció que por hoy iría a pie a su casa. Aunque de cierto modo ya se estaba acostumbrando a ir caminando hacia su hogar, lo ayudaba a mantenerse distraído pero al mismo tiempo a pensar en una infinidad de cosas, no sabía si buenas o malas, solo cosas que llegaban a su cabeza y se quedaban ahí por un breve instante hasta que las perdía, sin permitirle aferrarse a ellas. Se vio alejado de sus pensamientos cuando su cuerpo chocó con el de alguien más y por poco pierde el equilibrio. Guardó el aire al percatarse de que eran cinco tipos, que por la oscuridad de la noche no lograba verles bien el rostro.

—Disculpe —suponía que eran mayores.

—¿Bang Yongguk? —dijo uno con una voz que, lejos de ser amable, parecía de burla.

El menor hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el rostro de aquel hombre y el de sus acompañantes. El recuerdo vino junto con un trueno que se hizo sonar por encima de todo, una ráfaga de viento le azotó el rostro y le hizo estremecer del frío.

—¿No me recuerdas? —el hombre le empujó, obligándole a retroceder unos pasos—. Me han dicho que empezaste de nuevo y que ahora eres un hombre correcto.

La voz del tipo era igual a como la recordaba: agria, arrastrada y ronca. Decidió que mejor se iba de ahí si no quería problemas.

—¿Me deja pasar? Tengo prisa.

El hombre rio y los otros lo secundaron.

—Pero miren nada más, ¿a dónde se fue toda esa holgazanería de que eras más fuerte que diez hombres juntos, uh? —volvió a empujar al joven—. ¿Qué dijiste la otra vez? Ah, sí, que todos éramos basura y que si tuvieras un arma en mano no dudarías en matarnos para limpiar las calles, ¿verdad?

El tipo extendió la mano hacia uno de sus hombres y éste sonrió para luego sacar una pistola de su bolsillo. Yongguk tragó con nerviosismo, convencido de que ésa no era una pistola de agua como la suya. El hombre lo tomó del brazo y le entregó el arma, sonriendo burlón.

—Ahí tienes. ¿Sabes? Debí matarte la primera vez que me miraste —su sonrisa torcida desapareció y su expresión se volvió fría—. Dispárame, anda.

—No me toque.

—¿O qué? —el hombre sostuvo la pistola y le apuntó con ella—. ¿Qué harás, eh?

Yongguk había dejado su mirada clavada en el suelo, de pequeño había visto demasiadas películas con Youngjae y siempre que alguien intercambiaba miradas con un tipo problemático, éste los volvía una mierda. Apretó la mandíbula al sentir el olor a lluvia y las gotas punzar en el pavimento. No supo por qué, y sabiendo lo que sucedería si lo hacía, levantó la vista solo para ver cómo el tipo sonreía de forma enferma y le golpeaba en la cabeza con el metal de la pistola.

 

 

 

**Miércoles 12 de marzo, 2014.**

Youngjae se levantó sobresaltado al escuchar un fuerte trueno que lo arrebató de sus sueños. Tenía la respiración agitada y estaba sudando un poco. No recordaba haber estado teniendo un mal sueño, así que no entendía qué pasaba con él. Sintió un escalofrío y salió de la cama para asegurarse de que había cerrado las ventanas, podía escuchar la fuerte lluvia desde su habitación y el viento silbando como fantasmas de caricatura. Salió al _living_ justo cuando escuchó el tocar de la puerta, no el timbre sino el toqueteo, y aquello le hizo preguntar quién demonios venía a molestarlo a esas horas de la madrugada.

Abrió la puerta y se tapó la boca con horror al ver a Yongguk todo empapado, con la cara roja y la ropa rota. El mayor siempre usaba una camisilla bajo su ropa, y debido a las condiciones en las que se encontraban sus prendas pudo observar que ésta estaba manchada de sangre. Eso era sangre, sin duda, los nudillos desnudos y heridos del moreno se lo confirmaban.

—¿D-de quién e-es la sangre? —estaba demasiado en shock como para lograr articular bien. Antes de que Yongguk respondiera lo agarró del brazo y lo metió dentro del apartamento—. N-no voy a permitir que vayas a la cárcel de nuevo.

 

 

 

Era un día de marzo como aquél cuando Bang Yongguk dejó de sonreír, con la diferencia de que el clima era cálido y en el aire flotaba la más candente y jovial esencia primaveral. Al Yongguk del pasado le gustaba salir a caminar y hacer el vago de aquí para allá, ir al cine a ver películas con su mejor amigo o pasar tardes enteras en casa de sus compañeros de clase haciendo alguna tarea para terminar jugando en internet o viendo filmes en la televisión. Los padres del moreno siempre lo esperaban con amplias sonrisas al terminar su jornada de estudio y se sentaban juntos a tomar la cena o decidían ir a perturbar la casa de los Shin cuando a la señora Bang le daba mucha pereza cocinar.

A esos días Yongguk los consideraba sus días de oro. Todo en su vida era perfecto y prometedor hasta que cumplió los quince, en 2004, o quizá desde antes, pero recordaba más aquella edad porque en ese año los cambios de humor de su padre se hicieron más evidentes. El señor Bang había cambiado, ya no era el hombre sonriente y despreocupado que tenía enamorada a su mujer, sino un ser arisco y frío, y en las reuniones familiares con los Shin se quedaba en silencio y siempre quería irse temprano. Empezó a beber y a enojarse fácilmente, ¿por qué? Eso es algo que Yongguk todavía se preguntaba. ¿Qué había pasado para que su padre cambiara? Siempre fue un misterio para él.

Youngjae lo había notado, su amigo cada día parecía intranquilo, y cuando se quedaba en su casa para leer algún libro juntos se ponía nervioso si se hacía muy tarde.

— _Gukkie, ¿estás bien?_

— _S-sí, debo ir a casa, Jae… te llamo después._

La razón por la cual Yongguk no quería llegar tarde a casa era porque si lo hacía se iba a enfrentar con la furia de su padre, de lo contrario su madre lo pagaría. El moreno amaba a su madre y cuando ésta recibía un golpe por su culpa se odiaba a sí mismo y se castigaba no saliendo de casa por una semana, para que así pudiera vigilar al mayor de agredir a su esposa. Los primeros años fueron solo silencio por parte del señor Bang, luego empezó a beber y se volvió violento, tenía amenazada a su familia si se atrevían a abrir la boca y los golpeaba cada que tenía la oportunidad. Era un hombre inteligente, sabía dónde golpear sin dejar marcas, por eso nadie sospechó de nada, sólo una vecina que había logrado sacarle información a la señora Bang un día que el hombre desapareció por tres días.

Youngjae sabía que algo andaba mal, se lo había comentado a sus tíos, pero Yongguk había logrado tranquilizarlos y ocultar la pesadilla que vivía en casa. Los siguientes años transcurrieron sin el moreno ser capaz de hacer algo por su madre y detener a su padre, pues él también vivía con miedo. Y cuando llegó el 31 de marzo del 2007 y él cumplió los dieciocho todo cambió. Había empezado ese día con el pie derecho, su padre llevaba una semana fuera de casa y en su ausencia él y su madre habían aprovechado para pasarlo juntos y apoyarse en silencio. Su madre lo felicitó en la mañana y le enseñó un pastel que había preparado el día anterior, ese fue su desayuno ese sábado y se quedaron en cama viendo la película favorita del menor, _En busca de la felicidad_. Salieron al mediodía a la casa de los Shin e hicieron una celebración por el moreno, en aquel entonces Youngjae tenía quince años y había escrito una larga historia a modo de libro para su mejor amigo.

En la tarde se reunió con sus amigos de la escuela, y tuvo que llevar a Youngjae con él porque éste se había puesto a llorar de los celos, pues se suponía que debía pasar los cumpleaños con él. Se pasó una tarde agradable con gente que quería hasta caer la noche y se adentraron a un bar.

— _No_ —se había quejado el castaño.

— _Jae, eres menor de edad, no puedes entrar._

— _Si no entro yo, tampoco lo harás tú._

Tuvo que llevarse a su mejor amigo y dejarlo con sus tíos para regresar con sus compañeros y poder pasar la noche de fiesta. Salió del bar a la madrugada, un poco mareado por la bebida pero más que feliz y tomó un taxi para ir a casa, había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. No esperó que cuando llegara a su hogar encontraría a su vecina tirada en el suelo y a su madre toda golpeada bajo el cuerpo de aquél monstruo que tenía como padre, la mujer estaba pálida y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. ¿Estaba muerta? Fue lo único que pensó Yongguk antes de lanzarse hacia su progenitor y arrancarlo del cuerpo de su madre. Recibió fuertes golpes, pero el miedo que había dominado su cuerpo lo habían hecho aguantar y contraatacar al mayor, aprovechando que éste estaba ebrio y tambaleante. Con unos cuantos y torpes puños lo mandó al suelo, pues el hombre había caído de rodillas sin poner resistencia. ¿Su madre estaba muerta?

— _¿La mataste?_ —había susurrado mientras con sus manos rodeaba el cuello del mayor—. _¡¿La mataste?!_

La policía llegó unos pocos minutos después, alguien se había quejado de ruidos extraños, y se llevaron al moreno por agresión y asesinato en estado de embriaguez, pues al separar al menor del hombre dieron con un cuerpo inerte. Yongguk estuvo tres meses en la cárcel, sin poder explicar lo que había pasado, la vecina que sabía toda la verdad había sido internada a un hospital por un fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza de parte del señor Bang y la había dejado inconsciente, y su madre estaba demasiado en shock como para decir algo para ayudarle. Yongguk estaba solo, tampoco quiso llamar a nadie. ¿Para qué? Había matado a su padre y le había quitado su único amor a su madre, no merecía compasión. Pero entonces le dieron la oportunidad de ver a los Shin y la cara toda llena de lágrimas de Youngjae, y ellos le dieron todo el perdón que necesitaba y prometieron sacarlo de ahí.

Pero él no se había perdonado a sí mismo, y decidió meterse con los hombres más rudos de la cárcel para que acabaran con él, ellos le iban a ayudar a castigarse. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirar al mundo? Era un asesino, él no valía la pena. Casi lo matan a golpes, y hubiera muerto en su celda si el tío Shin no hubiera exigido que lo llevaran al hospital y recibiera atención médica. Ver llorar tanto a Youngjae y a la tía Shin fue como un golpe en los huevos para Yongguk y le hizo salir de su egoísmo, se convenció de que tenía que salir de allí para no hacer sufrir a nadie más por su culpa, no importaba si se ganaba el odio de su madre.

La noticia llegó luego de un mes en la cárcel, y decía que probablemente el señor Bang había sufrido un infarto antes de ser estrangulado por Yongguk, pues en la autopsia habían hallado varios coágulos en las arterias y placas en el corazón del hombre. No había forma de confirmarlo, pero una semana después la vecina despertó del coma y comentó todo lo que había pasado desde que salió de su casa a socorrer a la señora Bang, pues ésta no dejaba de gritar. A la siguiente semana la madre de Yongguk salió de su catatonia y pronunció su versión de la historia, desde la llegada de su agitado esposo a casa para golpearla hasta que cayó de rodillas sobre ella con una mano en el pecho y luego la llegada de Yongguk.

Los oficiales no estuvieron dispuestos a ceder, pero luego de observar cámaras de seguridad en las calles y de escuchar todo lo que los médicos tenían que explicar, decidieron darle libertad al joven luego de un tercer mes tras las celdas. Transcurrido aquel tiempo, Yongguk regresó a casa, pero nada volvió a ser igual. Buscó un trabajo lo más rápido que pudo para ayudar a pagar y cubrir todo su desastre a pesar de que los tíos de Youngjae le dijeron que ellos se encargarían de todo, y se hizo cargo de la casa, pues al parecer su madre seguía demasiado perturbada por los últimos acontecimientos y estaba ausente. Youngjae le ayudó a limpiar todo para hacer de su hogar un lugar menos sombrío y comenzar de nuevo, pero a pesar de eso Bang Yongguk no volvió a ser el mismo.

 

 

 

Dejó la gasa sucia dentro de una cubeta metálica en forma de riñón y observó cómo el suero que había allí se tornaba rojo por la sangre. Cuidadosamente colocó una venda en la herida que decoraba la sien izquierda de su mejor amigo y con otra gasa húmeda limpió las demás lastimaduras y los restos de sangre seca que se habían adherido a la piel de su cara. Exhaló un pesado suspiro y se tumbó en el sillón al lado de Yongguk, quien se había mantenido en silencio desde que había llegado. Ya era la una y quince de la madrugada y el castaño sentía sus ojos arder del sueño y la tristeza, había estado conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Odiaba ver a su amigo en aquel estado tan deplorable, con el rostro todo lastimado y la ropa hecha un desastre. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si un oficial lo hubiera detenido? Le traía recuerdos de cuando sacaron al mayor de la cárcel para el hospital, lo recordaba medio inconsciente y con un párpado roto y el rostro igual de ensangrentado que ahora, horas después el doctor les comentaría a él y a sus tíos la cantidad de huesos rotos que tenía Yongguk. Hipeó sin poder evitarlo, sacando al mayor de su propio agujero interno. Yongguk se rascó la barbilla y limpió una lágrima solitaria que había resbalado por la mejilla del menor.

—Hey… ¿qué pasa?

—¿Cómo puedes preguntarme esa estupidez, Yongguk? —se quejó el castaño llevándose las manos a la cara para esconderla—. Mírate, te ves horrible y actúas como si no pasara nada. Odio cuando haces eso —respiró hondo y se sorbió la nariz—. Y me siento tan inútil. Quiero que seas feliz pero no sé qué hacer para ayudarte, no te dejas dar una mano.

Su voz se convirtió en un montón de gruñidos sin sentido mientras el mayor le palmeaba la espalda sin decir nada, ¿qué sentido tenía? Ya lo habían golpeado, ¿había necesidad de decir alguna palabra? Tampoco le apetecía hacerlo, sólo quería enterrar aquello y seguir como si no hubiera sido más que un pequeño raspón. Como hacía siempre. Luego de unos diez minutos el menor logró calmarse y se levantó de su lugar para ir al baño y lavarse la cara, regresó con los ojos rojos y la nariz brillante.

—Soy un estúpido, debí obligarte a bañar primero —dijo, volviendo a sorberse la nariz y sintiéndose patético de nuevo.

—Está bien —el mayor habló sin muchas ganas, pero haciendo el esfuerzo para que se escuchara fuerte y no preocupar más al menor—. Haz algo de comer, así me ayudas un montón.

Youngjae se frotó los ojos con los puños y empezó a caminar a la cocina con la espalda encorvada.

—Claro, a veces olvido que aprendí a cocinar para llenar tu estómago —refunfuñó.

—Hey.

El castaño se giró a mirar a su amigo, éste tenía los ojos clavados en él y, debía admitir, se veía bastante abatido.

—Gracias… Y lo siento.

Antes de que se pusiera a llorar de nuevo, el menor señaló hacia el baño.

—Mientras te cocino algo prepara tu puta ducha, maldito. Me vas a sacar canas.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Jueves 13 de marzo, 2014.**  

El día amaneció con un fuerte sol y un cielo de hermoso celeste, como si el clima del día anterior hubiera sido una ilusión. Después del susto que le había hecho pasar su mejor amigo y de obligarlo a quedarse el miércoles entero en su casa para no preocupar a la señora Bang con su aspecto horrible, Youngjae había tenido que pagar su inasistencia a la biblioteca ese día desde temprano en la mañana. En aquel momento vigilaba las mesas que eran ocupadas por los estudiantes de la universidad y los reprendía cuando los atrapaba comiendo o hablando más fuerte de lo permitido.

—Disculpa —se acercó hacia un grupo de chicas que tenían ocupada su mesa con libros llenos de signos que no conocía y calculadoras por doquier—, agradecería que retiraras tu botella de agua de la mesa, así evitarías un accidente.

La chica asintió y varias de sus amigas decidieron poner sus propias botellas en el suelo. El castaño sonrió ante tal obediencia, la otra vez había tenido que multar a un joven por derramar jugo de fresa sobre material bibliográfico viejo y único. Exhaló y vio a Sumin recostada sobre una de las paredes del lugar leyendo un documento y levantando la vista de vez en cuando para vigilar el piso de la biblioteca. Torció los labios y se acercó a ella, había algo a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas y no sabía muy bien qué hacer al respecto, a lo mejor ella podría ayudarle.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó a modo de saludo y se apoyó en la pared al lado de su amiga.

—Un documento de clase —la chica bufó—, haremos una mesa redonda, algo así. ¿Tú qué, te llegó el pago de febrero?

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

—Hice algunas compras y pagué los servicios —Sumin asintió, ella vivía con su abuela y también le tocaba encargarse de todo el asunto económico—. Minnie… —llamó, un poco tímido—. Estoy confundido.

La chica apartó la vista de su documento para mirar al mayor, él sólo le llevaba dos meses de diferencia, pero le hacía sentir como si fuera cinco años mayor que él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Esto… —tomó aire para hablar—, conocí a un chico genial, tan lindo que no lo podrás creer, pero no se acerca ni un poco a mi tipo. —La chica lo observó e hizo un gesto para que continuara—. Pero… he estado sintiéndome extraño con Yongguk, no sé qué es, no lo entiendo, me pone los nervios de punta —se mordió el labio inferior pensando en el montón de sentimientos que lo venían desconcertando—. Estoy seguro de que no me gusta. Sé cuándo alguien me gusta y no siento nada de eso con ninguno de los dos, pero de igual forma quiero estar con ellos todo el tiempo…

La castaña se lo quedó mirando un rato más, procesando la verborrea que le había soltado el mayor, antes de poder hablar:

—¿Qué sientes cuando estás conmigo u otra persona? —preguntó.

—Nada.

Recibió un golpe de la chica y rio bajito encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces los sentimientos fuertes se dan cuando estás con ellos? —Youngjae asintió—. ¿Y nunca antes te has sentido así con Yongguk?

—Nunca.

—Entonces estás sintiendo cosas por ambos.

—Pero te digo que no —replicó Youngjae—. Es imposible, apenas conozco al chico y a Yongguk lo conozco de toda la vida, no pueden gustarme así como así, de un momento a otro.

Sumin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, yo no soy experta en sentimientos ni creé a las personas como para entender qué sucede con las emociones de cada uno —gruñó. Si el tonto pedía su ayuda, ¿para qué seguía contradiciéndola?

—Minnie, aconséjame.

Youngjae la tomó de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla infantilmente.

—No lo sé, Jae… bésalos —soltó como una ocurrencia de último momento—. Si no sientes nada entonces nada es, pero si sientes algo empieza a preocuparte, porque te gustan dos personas al mismo tiempo.

 

 

 

Yongguk tronó los huesos de su cuello y chirrió los dientes, refunfuñando. Había tenido que soportar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros por el montón de heridas en su rostro y luego había tenido que soportar el interrogatorio del señor Kim sobre qué le había pasado, pues después de su clase había vuelto a reunirse con él para ajustar cosas sobre el debate, y ya estaba cansado. Para acabar de ajustar su madre había despertado tosiendo un poco y aquello le tenía preocupado, le había dejado algo de medicina y sopa hecha. Hecho polvo y extremadamente exhausto, decidió recostarse en un árbol solitario al cual las raíces le sobresalían y le servían de cómoda, y el abundante pasto le pareció un excelente colchón, todo apuntaba a que debía echarse allí y reposar un rato. Y así lo hizo, cayendo de inmediato en un sueño sin sueños.

 

 

 

Junhong se sentía un poco cansado, la clase de pintura había sido bastante aburrida y ya le habían dejado dos cuadros para presentar. Ya sabía qué quería pintar, pero de igual modo se sentía estresado. Le gustaban mucho las artes, pero en ocasiones necesitaba un respiro de ellas. Luego de almorzar había decidido guindarse, como buen mono que era, a un árbol que le pareció perfecto, con sus raíces abundantes y su espeso verde, para sentarse allí y pensar un poco. No esperaba que en mitad de su momento de reflexión, una hora después, aparecería Bang Yongguk y se recostaría en aquel mismo árbol. Se le cortó la respiración de la sorpresa y la preocupación. ¿Qué le había pasado en el rostro, por qué estaba tan lastimado? Admiró las facciones tranquilas del mayor mientras éste dormía y, pese a las heridas, admitió que se veía rudo e incluso más atractivo.

Aprovechando la ocasión, sacó su bitácora y se dedicó a dibujarlo. Sólo Yongguk hacía que no se exasperara de las artes, ¿cómo hacerlo si aquél mismo hombre era como una obra de arte? Se sonrojó ante su pensamiento y sonrió entretenido, dibujando al moreno en diferentes tipos de personaje. Yongguk como un arqueólogo, Yongguk como un policía, Yongguk como un científico, como un astronauta, y un sinfín de roles que le sentaron a la perfección. No supo cuánto tiempo llevó en lo mismo y cuántos Yongguks había dibujado el día de hoy, pero cuando enderezó la espalda y ésta traqueó gimió de satisfacción.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy —asintió.

Guardó sus lápices en su mochila, procurando no hacer ruido, y cuando agarró su goma de borrar ésta se resbaló de sus dedos y cayó justo en el ojo izquierdo de Yongguk. A Junhong se le heló la sangre y por poco se le detiene el corazón, agradeció que Dios era bueno con él por no haber despertado al moreno. Con cuidado, empezó a ubicarse para bajar del árbol, pero gracias a que no había cerrado su bolso su bitácora también cayó de allí y logró sobresaltar al mayor cuando le aterrizó en toda la cara.

Yongguk frunció el ceño un tanto desorientado por el súbito golpe, y ladeó la cabeza al sentarse y encontrar una libreta en sus piernas. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la bitácora para ver si encontraba allí el nombre del dueño, pero en cambio se encontró con él mismo. Dibujos suyos hechos a lápiz, con trazos limpios y un buen juego de sombras. Si bien unos eran sólo bocetos sin terminar, otros estaban tan bien elaborados que tocaban lo perfecto. Había tanto retratos como ilustraciones, un estilo que le pareció bastante conocido. Un sonido de _¡crash!_ , como de algo que se quiebra, le hizo apartar la vista de aquel libro para ser impactado por un cuerpo más pesado. Maldijo del dolor en todo el cuerpo y en la espalda, podía sentir cómo algunas raíces se le habían clavado en la columna, y se fijó en quién tenía encima: a un Junhong con las mejillas sonrosadas que estaba demasiado cerca de él.

—Y-yo… yo… —tartamudeó, a punto de ponerse a llorar. ¡Es que había quedado como un pervertido acosador! El mayor abrió la boca para decir algo pero aquello lo tomó como una señal de alerta para escapar de allí—. ¡L-lo siento!

Junhong sujetó su estúpida mochila y arrebató su bitácora de las manos del moreno para salir corriendo de ese lugar. Quería morirse, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

Yongguk lo vio alejarse de allí con la boca entreabierta. _Bum-bum_. Parpadeó un par de veces y bajó la vista, hallando una goma de borrar a su lado. La alcanzó. ¿Era de Junhong? Sintió un fuerte ardor en las mejillas y se las palmeó. ¿Le iba a dar fiebre? Pero si se sentía bien. Un profundo dolor en el pecho le hizo asustarse un poco y una sensación extraña lo invadió entero. ¿Acaso se sentía… conmovido? La única persona en toda la vida que había querido dibujarlo sin importar su cara espantosa de matón era Youngjae, que alguien más quisiera hacerlo por voluntad propia y con tanta frecuencia y esfuerzo lo dejaba sin mucho que pensar. La cara pálida y avergonzada del rubio se iluminó en su mente y la presión en el pecho se acrecentó. ¿Acaso el impacto de la caída le había roto algo vital?

¿Qué era aquello que de repente le estaba robando el aire?

 

 

 

Había decidido pasarse por el bar después de cumplir una jornada entera en la biblioteca para beber algo y para asegurarse de que Yongguk no estuviera teniendo problemas con alguien, aún se sentía nervioso por cómo éste había llegado todo pintado de rojo a su casa en la madrugada del miércoles. Saludó a un par de meseros y a algunos conocidos suyos y fue hasta la barra, pues no veía rastro de su mejor amigo por ningún lado. Alzó una ceja al encontrarlo hablando con un chico de baja estatura, estaba cabizbajo pero él logró ver un pequeño lunar que decoraba su nariz. Se preguntó quién era y por qué lucía tan angustiado.

—Se llama Jongup —Himchan apareció a su lado llevando una bandeja con vasos vacíos y un Chupito sin tocar, Youngjae se encogió de hombros y se lo tomó de un trago—. Guk estaba aburrido y decidió llamarlo para entretenerse un rato y mandarle a atender algunas mesas. Quise interferir pero no me dejó.

El moreno se adentró a la barra y dejó los vasos sucios a un lado, otro joven los tomó y empezó a limpiarlos rápidamente.

—Rompió unas copas y derramó otras sobre unos clientes —el mayor suspiró divertido.

Youngjae miró de nuevo a su amigo sin hallarle el lado divertido a aquello. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Los vasos rotos significaban una pérdida de dinero en los bares, no estaba de acuerdo en que Yongguk se pusiera a jugar de ese modo con alguien más. Se acercó un poco hacia él y logró escuchar lo que estaba diciendo:

—¿Seguro que tienes veintiuno? —el chico se encogió frustrado y asintió lentamente—, porque pareces tonto.

Yongguk quería enseñarle una lección al mocoso de Moon Jongup para que tuviera los pies sobre la tierra y dejara de ser tan torpe, porque ya empezaba a creer que estaba mal del cerebro y que a eso se debía tanta estupidez. Youngjae viró los ojos y pensó que a él no le gustaría que alguien lo tratara así, a nadie, prefería que le corrigieran de una mejor forma si cometía errores, Yongguk era muy pesado con las personas. Volvió a preguntarse por qué iba a tener sentimientos por el moreno, él era cruel y odioso, demasiado abusador del miedo que causaba en los demás, e incluso hasta llegaba a ser un intimidador. Puso mala cara y empezó a enfadarse consigo mismo, ¿por qué sentir cosas por su mejor amigo ahora y no antes?

Refunfuñó en silencio y frunció los labios de la molestia.

—¿Por qué tienes cara de estar estreñido?

« _Por eso_ ». Yongguk se paró frente a él, con una mano en la cintura, mientras lo observaba expectante. El castaño bufó y le mandó a cambiarse para que fueran juntos a casa. Ahora que lo pensaba, la razón por la que nunca había sentido cosas por Yongguk, además de conocerlo de por vida, era que el moreno era demasiado infantil y burlón para su gusto. A él no le gustaban ese tipo de personas.

 

 

 

**Viernes 14 de marzo, 2014.**

Sacudió el cabello de uno de sus compañeros al éste protestar ante las burlas que estaba recibiendo de su grupo de amigos. Daehyun estaba riendo y hablando con sus compañeros, el profesor les había puesto un trabajo en grupo para socializar una vez todos hubieran acabado. Pero toda actividad en grupo siempre acababa en estudiantes conversando de otras cosas, y más cuando su maestro era medio sonso y olvidadizo.

—Recuerden la fiesta de mañana —los señaló el más ruidoso de todos—, no olviden llevar chicas lindas.

Un rubio rio por lo bajo y les comentó que él llevaría a dos chicas con prominentes atributos. Todos en el grupo lo vitorearon entre risas.

—Pero a nuestro Dae no le vienen las chicas —comentó el mismo rubio—, sino los chicos lindos, ¿verdad?

El pelidorado sonrió suave y sacudió su mano para restarle importancia.

—No creo que vaya a ir de todas formas —se excusó—, tengo que trabajar y de igual modo ya se acerca el gran debate y quiero estar listo para eso.

—¡Hombre, qué va! No seas tonto —otro de los chicos se le arrimó y lo rodeó por el cuello—. Llevas preparándote mucho para esa mierda, seguro te irá de maravilla, por algo eres el alumno excelencia.

Los demás del grupo asintieron sonrientes, apoyando lo que el joven acababa de decir. Daehyun rio un poco.

—Vale, me lo pensaré.

Su maestro se despegó del celular y los llamó a todos para que se organizaran y dieran inicio a la socialización. La clase marchó más entretenida de lo pensado, pues hubo un momento en el que una de sus compañeras expresó un argumento que hizo a todos unirse a una animada discusión. Caídas las tres de la tarde, la clase finalizó y el pelidorado se despidió de su maestro y sus compañeros para ir a la cafetería, no sin antes llamar a su hermana y decirle que iba para allá. Hejun en ocasiones resultaba muy sobreprotectora.

Revisó el blog, pese a ya haberlo hecho durante clase, y releyó la actualización, pensativo:

_140314\. «¿Han oído hablar de que las mejores oportunidades solo se dan una vez en la vida? Aquella frase nunca me pareció más certera. De vez en cuando dejen a un lado las sospechas y tomen cada oportunidad que se les presente, porque luego no se repetirán y ya sabemos lo culpables que nos sentiremos después._

_Por cierto, he añadido un set de fotos que quizá les pueda interesar.»_

Daehyun abultó los labios en un lindo puchero y decidió tomar aquello como un incentivo para llamar a Youngjae y preguntarle si quería ir con él a la fiesta. La idea le revolvió el estómago pero aun así sacó su móvil de su pantalón y marcó el número del castaño. Se preparó psicológicamente. Si el chico decía que sí, sería fantástico, pero si decía que no… bueno, no pasaba nada, no tenía por qué aceptar de todos modos. A lo mejor debería colgar…

— _¿Hola?_

—A-ah, ¡hola, Jae, soy Daehyun! —tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo, los nervios lo habían dominado. Escuchó la risita del menor.

— _Ya lo sé, tonto. Estoy en una reunión con el personal de la biblioteca._

—Ah… ¿llamo en mal momento? —se sintió un poco avergonzado, ¿por qué no pudo llamar un poco más tarde?

— _No pasa nada, me estaba quedando dormido_ —el castaño volvió a reír y el mayor estuvo tentado a pedirle que lo siguiera haciendo—. _¿Ocurre algo?_

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar la saliva se atoró en su garganta y se atragantó. Tosió un par de veces, maldiciendo por tener unos nervios tan exagerados.

—V-verás, hay una fiesta mañana, me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo.

Al otro lado de la línea se hizo silencio. Asintió derrotado, ahí estaba su “NO”.

— _Claro, mañana estaré libre, así que no hay problema_ —escuchó susurrar a Youngjae—. _Debo colgar, ya me están mirando raro._

Daehyun se despidió luego de disculparse por haberlo interrumpido y sonrió amplio al colgar. ¡Había dicho que sí! Tenía que contarle a su hermana, y a Himchan, no podía de la emoción. Pero con toda esa euforia en su cuerpo se sintió a la vez preocupado, era tanta la excitación que tenía que creía podía morir.

 

 

 

**Sábado 15 de marzo, 2014.**

Youngjae estaba a punto de ensuciar sus pantalones. Si había sido capaz de contener sus nervios por celular, ahora ya le resultaba imposible. ¿Una fiesta con Daehyun? Hacía mucho no salía a una fiesta, así que estaba el doble de inquieto, y más porque iría junto a ese pelidorado que venía confundiéndolo desde hacía unos pocos días. Estaba tan nervioso que ni tenía ganas de comer, y ya eran las diez de la mañana. Decidió que a lo mejor podría ir a ver a su mejor amigo, hacía bastante tiempo que no visitaba su casa. Verlo lo ayudaría a ahogar los nervios, puesto que el moreno era muy bueno haciéndole desviar de sus pensamientos, y de paso se aseguraría de que estuviera mejor.

Salió de su apartamento y tomó un bus para llegar a casa del mayor, por un instante creyó que nadie se encontraba en casa ya que había tocado la puerta eso de seis veces sin obtener respuesta hasta que ésta se abrió y dejó ver el rostro blanquecino de la tía Bang. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco al verla pero aun así dio un paso adelante para abrazarla y saludarla.

—Intentaba cocinar algo —dijo la mujer luego de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en el comedor con el menor—. Guk no me deja abrir la puerta cuando está en casa.

Youngjae asintió con una mueca. Después de la muerte del señor Bang, la madre de Yongguk había perdido los sentidos, por no decir que se había vuelto loca. Caminaba sin expresión alguna y hacía cosas inconscientemente, razón por la cual su hijo siempre encontraba todas las luces encendidas o los fogones prendidos después de llegar del trabajo. El moreno decidió culparse por todo y se quitó el derecho a llamarla _mamá,_ pues la había dejado sin nada y estaba convencido de que ella le odiaba. Los primeros años fue como si viviera con un fantasma, pero luego la mujer, después de tanto lamentarse, empezó a esforzarse por reconstruir a su familia, lo malo de todo fue que simplemente Yongguk dejó de ser el mismo. La cuidaba, sí, mucho, pero evitaba cualquier contacto con ella a pesar de vivir en la misma casa.

—Actúa muy raro últimamente —comentó la señora Bang acariciando la mano del castaño, éste sintió un calor maternal como en su infancia—. Se encierra en su cuarto y estudia hasta tarde, sabes que acostumbra a dejar todo listo en la tarde para dormirse temprano —el menor asintió frunciendo el ceño—. Y ayer no salió de casa, lo cual es muy raro porque siempre se va para no tenerme cerca.

Youngjae la miró con pena y se inclinó para abrazarla. Su mejor amigo no estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

—Él te quiere mucho, tía —le sonrió al separarse—. ¿Has tratado de hablarle?

—Suele apartarse… así que no lo intento mucho para no molestarlo.

El castaño chasqueó la lengua. El pelinegro era muy idiota.

—Debe estar aburrido porque no ha tenido que trabajar en toda la semana, se deprime cuando no tiene algo que hacer —trató de convencerla—. Iré a verlo y lo reprenderé.

La mujer sonrió con dulzura, contagiándolo, y él se retiró para caminar hasta la habitación de Yongguk. Sin tocar, abrió la puerta y encendió una pequeña lámpara de luz blanca. Todo estaba limpio y organizado como siempre. Sus estanterías estaban llenas de libros y otros más estaban apilados en el suelo. Se giró a la cama y vio el cuerpo tendido del mayor, estaba echado boca arriba y con un brazo sobre la cara. Negando con la cabeza, Youngjae se sentó a un lado de la cama y contempló de nuevo la alcoba de su mayor, sonriendo al ver en una de las paredes varias fotografías que se habían hecho juntos de jóvenes. Nada en el cuarto había cambiado. Apartó la vista y miró a Yongguk, sabía que no dormía.

—¿Estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

El menor rio y le picó el estómago para llamar su atención.

—¿En qué piensas? No nos vemos desde hace dos días, sin contar el pequeño encuentro en el bar —recordó—. Siento que algo te pasa.

—Pues no me pasa nada —contestó.

Aunque la realidad era que estaba un poco confundido. Le preocupaba que no dejaba de pensar en ese rubiecito, Choi Junhong, y que lo dibujara tanto. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Acaso estaba enamorado de él o algo? No, no podía ser posible. La sola idea le hacía gruñir. Era imposible que alguien sintiera cosas amorosas por él, él desprendía temor, no le hallaba el mínimo sentido o lógica a aquello. Las mejillas sonrojadas y tiernas de Junhong volvieron a su cabeza, obligándolo a gruñir como un perro rabioso.

—Basta —Youngjae lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, empiezo a creer que te estás convirtiendo en un animal, deja de gruñir.

El castaño lo miró extraño, era la primera vez que veía a Yongguk actuar raro desde hace mucho tiempo y ya le picaba la curiosidad. ¿Había pasado algo que él no sabía? Miró la mesa de noche de Yongguk y vio el cómic que su mejor amigo había estado leyendo.

—¿Aún no lo terminas?

El mayor se descubrió la cara para mirar al menor, éste señaló el libro con la barbilla y le hizo refunfuñar.

—Ya lo terminé.

—¿Y no lo has devuelto?

—Me lo regaló.

Youngjae abrió los ojos incrédulo.

—¿Y lo aceptaste? —recordó el sinfín de veces en que personas trataron de darle regalos al moreno y éste los rechazaba con un frívolo y cortante _no_ —. Wow, has cambiado, empiezo a preocuparme.

Yongguk no le hizo caso y continuó mirando al techo, absorto en cavilaciones. Su celular empezó a sonar pero no le prestó atención, por lo que Youngjae decidió buscarlo por toda la cama hasta encontrarlo bajo la almohada y tomar la llamada.

—¿Diga?

— _Oh, Youngjae, ¿estás con Yongguk?_ —la voz de Himchan se hizo escuchar bastante sorprendida y el castaño contestó afirmativamente—. _Bueno… no importa, los invito a almorzar, así que los espero en mi casa._

Fue breve, así que colgó. Youngjae se preguntó si así de cortas y puntuales eran las conversaciones de los mayores y decidió jalarlo del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse, tal vez la idea de comer algo subiría los ánimos de su amigo.

—Levanta el culo, Yongguk, vamos a ver a Himchan.


	15. Capítulo 14

Con un par de amenazas para nada convincentes Youngjae logró que Yongguk saliera de la cama, se despidieron de la señora Bang, la cual aquel día se veía un poco más viva que antes, y salieron de la casa para dirigirse donde Himchan. Al principio el castaño guio el paso hacia el apartamento de Himchan, pero luego descubrió que no sabía dónde vivía y Yongguk tuvo que tomar la delantera y enseñarle el camino al menor. Llegaron al edificio donde vivía el barman a la una de la tarde, si el castaño hubiera sabido que iban a tener que caminar tanto hubiera pagado el pasaje del bus, pero no, Yongguk y sus caminatas insaciables. 

El apartamento de Himchan resultó ser muy acogedor, espacioso y sin muchos inmuebles, solo lo necesario. Las paredes eran crema y el gran balcón del lugar iluminaba de luz la estancia.

—Hoy me dio por cocinar algo nuevo y quería que lo probaran.

Himchan los recibió sonriente y los hizo sentarse en la mesa antes de meterse en la cocina, de donde venía un delicioso aroma que podría abrir el apetito de la persona más llena. Volvió con una jarra y unos vasos y les sirvió limonada, Youngjae le agradeció antes de éste esconderse nuevamente en la cocina. ¿Había hecho mal al venir? Estaba más que claro que había arruinado el almuerzo que el moreno quería enseñarle a su mejor amigo. Se sintió un poco mal cuando el mayor regresó con su cara sonriente, dejando frente a cada uno un humeante plato de una combinación de arroz con pastas, carne y algunos acompañantes.

—Woah, huele muy bien —lo halagó, Yongguk asintió a su lado.

—Gracias —contestó satisfecho antes de sentarse—. Y ya que estamos, creo que debería invitar también a mis vecinos.

El par de mejores amigos se miraron sin problema mientras el moreno dejaba su lugar y salía de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Una voz femenina resonó por el pasillo llamando la atención de Youngjae, quien miró hacia la puerta esperando ver a la chica. Otra voz más grave y fuerte se hizo escuchar, parecía la de un chico joven.

—¡Voy a entrenar, _hyung_ , quizá en otra!

Esperó ver al vecino de su amigo, pero no captó más que una sombra al éste salir corriendo rápidamente. Himchan volvió unos minutos después haciendo un puchero y cerró la puerta tras de sí, parecía decepcionado.

—Hejun está con su novio y su hermanito se fue —informó tomando asiento, pero luego los miró con su rosada sonrisa—. No importa. Adelante, coman.

El castaño dio el primer bocado y la boca se le hizo agua e incluso le dolieron las mejillas por lo agradable al gusto que estaba la comida.

—¡Está delicioso! —gimió feliz.

El cocinero sonrió satisfecho y luego miró a Yongguk, su expresión se tornó confusa. Youngjae siguió su mirada y enfocó a su mejor amigo. Éste contemplaba el almuerzo sin tocarlo, lo cual era muy raro, pues siempre empezaba a comer tan pronto le ponían el plato en la mesa sin importarle mucho esperar a los demás.

—Guk, ¿te sientes bien? —habló Himchan—. ¿Qué pasa?

El moreno mayor los miró a los dos y negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada. No tengo hambre.

El par de jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos, Himchan soltó sus cubiertos y Youngjae acercó una de sus manos a la frente de su amigo.

—¿T-te sientes enfermo o algo? —inquirió preocupado.

Yongguk lo miró como un culo y se quitó la mano de encima, fastidiado, luego suspiró y apoyó la barbilla sobre ambas palmas de las manos.

—¿Cómo saben cuándo les gusta alguien?

El rostro de Himchan y Youngjae palideció ante tal pregunta, estaban incrédulos. ¿Yongguk, el insensible, estaba haciendo esa pregunta? ¿Lo decía por él o por alguien más? El moreno no prestó mucha atención a la mirada incrédula de sus amigos, pues estaba muy ocupado pensando en Choi Junhong.

 

 

 

Daehyun inhaló hondo y luego botó todo el aire con pesadez, tenía el cuerpo caliente y todo sudoroso por el intenso entrenamiento. Se miró al espejo de las duchas, apreciando el buen trabajo que había hecho y la musculatura que había adquirido y tiró sus ropas a un lado para adentrarse a uno de los cubículos y poder ducharse. No le gustaban las duchas de los baños, el agua salía caliente y a él le incomodaba, le dejaba una sensación de que no estaba totalmente limpio, pero cuando terminaba pegajoso de transpiración no le quedaba de otra. De ser otro día u otra ocasión hubiera salido de la universidad y aseado en casa.

—¡Dae _hyung_ , Dae _hyung_! —escuchó que gritaban su nombre, sabía por la voz que se trataba de uno de los gemelos.

—¡ _Hyung_ , te están llamando! —agregó el otro.

Escuchó los pasos de los hermanos acercarse y se restregó la cara.

—Pongan en el altavoz —respondió sin más.

Los gemelos murmuraron por un momento y luego callaron.

— _¿Daehyun?_

Tan pronto escuchó la voz de Youngjae cerró la canilla y abrió la puerta del cubículo estrepitosamente, sin importarle que sus amigos lo vieran desnudo. El gemelo del tatuaje golpeó con el codo a su hermano y ambos se largaron a reír en silencio.

—J-jae, hola —saludó con torpeza, esperando que el menor no sospechara de su voz.

Caminó hasta los chicos y se paró a su lado para escuchar mejor, pues estaba todo empapado y no quería mojar su celular. El gemelo que no sostenía el celular le alcanzó una toalla para que se cubriera.

— _Me preguntaba dónde es la fiesta_ —contestó Youngjae—. _No me diste la dirección y olvidé preguntarte._

—¡A-ah! No te preocupes, yo puedo recogerte —sonrió cuando el gemelo del tatuaje le miró picarón—. Envíame tu dirección.

— _Qué alivio_ —el pelidorado imaginó al menor sonriendo y aquello le movió el mundo—, _está bien._

—Si quieres, puedes llevar a tu mejor amigo y…

Hizo una pausa. El par de hermanos miraron con desaprobación y alerta a Daehyun, éste se preguntó qué había hecho mal al recibir un golpe por parte de ambos. « _Eres un bobo_ », moduló uno. « _Arruinas tu propio momento a solas con tu chico_ », se mofó el otro. El mayor se mordió el labio inferior al meditar que tenían razón.

— _No, mejor no_ —Youngjae volvió a hablar luego de pensárselo—. _Lo quiero mucho pero estoy seguro de que me arruinaría la fiesta._

Daehyun rio como un tonto enamorado.

—Bien, nos vemos en la noche.

— _Bien._

—Bien.

Terminó su llamada y se sonrojó cuando los gemelos se le vinieron encima para abrazarlo, pegándose a su anatomía y tocando más carne de la necesaria.

 

 

 

La tarde marchó más rápido de lo que pensó. Luego del almuerzo con Himchan, Youngjae había querido pasar un rato con su mejor amigo, pero éste declinó diciendo que tenía mucho que pensar y que mejor se iba a casa. No queriendo molestarlo, el castaño se pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo un libro que había dejado a la mitad y empezando otro de su estante de “No leídos”. Últimamente estaba muy pegado a las sagas.

Se estremeció cuando la brisa nocturna se coló por su delgado abrigo y vio llegar el auto negro de la hermana de Daehyun. Tragó nervioso y esperó a que el pelidorado bajara del auto. Había aceptado salir con él por dos razones, la primera era porque quería confirmar qué era lo que sentía, y la segunda era porque sencillamente quería salir con él. Y, como había aconsejado el chico del blog, _debía_ aprovechar las oportunidades. Una de las puertas del coche se abrió y Daehyun salió de ahí, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris con estampado de calaveras, una chaqueta de nylon color chocolate lo protegía del frío y las hebras doradas se mecían a la par con el viento.

Youngjae se quedó sin habla por un momento, es que, Dios, aquel chico era muy sexy. Incluso pensaba que el mayor se veía muy guapo en las noches pero en el día demasiado adorable.

—Hola, ¿esperaste mucho? —Daehyun se acercó a él y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos.

—N-no.

El castaño rio avergonzado sintiendo sus mejillas calientes y se sentó en el puesto del copiloto cuando Daehyun le abrió la puerta.

—Te ves muy bien —comentó sentándose al volante y poniendo el carro en marcha.

Youngjae se preguntó si estaba siendo sarcástico, pues él no vestía gran cosa y el solo hecho de estar al lado de alguien tan atractivo le hacía sentir intimidado.

—Estoy un poco nervioso, no conozco a nadie y no sé qué tipo de fiesta es —admitió.

—No pienses mucho en eso —le tranquilizó el contrario con una de esas sonrisas que derretían el hielo—. Toma esta noche como una señal de que debes disfrutar de la vida y sus pequeñas cosas —apartó la vista de la calle para guiñarle un ojo—. Yo estaré contigo, y a lo mejor haces nuevos amigos.

Youngjae sintió un calorcito reconfortante invadir su pecho al recibir una mirada tan cariñosa y una sonrisa tan amable, todo Daehyun era agradable y le encantaba estar a su lado y ser tratado así. Sonrió para sus adentros decidido a divertirse aquella noche, quería conocer todas las facetas del mayor además de esa cortés y tímida que siempre mostraba. Quería conocer su lado libre y juguetón, y quizá así dejaría sus dudas y se animaría a dar un paso adelante con él.

 

 

 

Arribaron a un bar atestado de gente, Daehyun le comentó que lo habían reservado, pero aun así le parecía que había demasiada gente en el lugar. ¿Qué celebraban? Era una simple “reunión” que hacían algunas facultades de la universidad del mayor para socializar y pasar un buen rato. Caminó muy pegado del pelidorado, con miedo a que los separaran y se quedara solo, y reconoció a varias personas que había visto alguna vez en el bar del tío de Himchan y también a algunos chicos del club de boxeo que se habían acercado a él la otra vez para conocerlo. Alcanzó a distinguir algunos rostros, entre ellos el de los gemelos, que lo saludaron animadamente y le hicieron sonreír por su expresión de exagerada diversión.

—Buscaré algo de tomar —le habló Daehyun muy cerca al oído, poniéndolo nervioso, y solo así descubrió que el sonido de la música estaba muy alto—. ¿Algo en especial?

—C-cualquier cosa está bien.

El mayor sonrió de nuevo, despeinándole el cabello, y se alejó, perdiéndose entre un mar de cuerpos danzantes. Youngjae se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo el mismo calorcito quemar su corazón y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Sumin sentada en unos taburetes junto con otras chicas. Sin pensarlo mucho se encaminó hacia ella, evitando parpadear para no perderla de vista. Cuando llegó hasta la chica, ésta le miró con asombro y le dio un abrazo al saludarlo.

—Así que el amargado también sale de fiesta —el castaño se rio ante el comentario y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a las acompañantes de la menor—. Ellas son Euijin y Nahyun.

Las chicas lo saludaron y él les correspondió el gesto.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó a su amiga.

—Mi novio me trajo, está bailando en la pista —señaló al lugar pero él no logró distinguir a nadie entre el montón de personas—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Jae.

Daehyun apareció justo cuando Sumin formuló su pregunta, Youngjae se sonrojó al ser llamado y recibió la botella de cerveza que el mayor le había traído.

—Oh, eres tú... —el pelidorado señaló a la chica— ¿Sumin, verdad?

—Buena memoria.

Un tipo alto llegó de repente y se puso al lado de la chica, mirándolos escéptico.

—¿Qué quieren? ¿La están molestando?

El par de jóvenes rieron por lo bajo y se despidieron de la pareja para tomar asiento en una de las mesas del bar que estaba desocupada pero con algunos vasos encima. Observaron un poco el lugar, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música y se miraron divertidos.

—Ya empezó a hacer calor —comentó Daehyun dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿De verdad? Yo estoy perfectamente, el lugar es agradable —Youngjae apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sonrió amplio—, incluso la cerveza sabe diferente.

—Qué dices —el mayor rio y se sacó la chaqueta, quedando únicamente en su camisa gris de manga corta—. ¿Eres buen bebedor?

—No salgo mucho, así que no lo hago a menudo —bebió de su cerveza y suspiró—. Parece que tú sí.

—Te diría que no, para no quedar como un alcohólico a tus ojos… pero sí, sí bebo mucho y tengo buena resistencia.

Rieron juntos y brindaron sin razón. Cambiaron la pista de la música a una más animada y divertida, una canción pop americana versión remix que decía _Let me kiss you_. Ambos se miraron con aprobación, confirmando con la mirada que tenían los mismos gustos.

—Me encanta esa canción —dijeron al unísono y volvieron a reír.

— _Hyung_ , sal a bailar.

Algunos de los chicos del club de boxeo se acercaron a su mesa y tomaron al pelidorado de los brazos para tratar de levantarlo, éste se resistió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—No sé bailar —se disculpó.

—Vamos, no seas tímido —habló Youngjae aguantando las ganas de reír y animándolo a que se moviera un poco—. Ve a bailar.

El mayor lo observó un instante antes de ponerse en pie y tenderle una mano.

—Sólo si me acompañas.

El castaño soltó una carcajada y se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no? Un poco de actividad física no le haría mal. Aceptó la mano de Daehyun y éste lo acompañó hasta la pista de baile, siendo observado por sus compañeros quienes se contenían de vitorear a lo loco. Daehyun siempre fue un gran compañero para ellos y verlo feliz con alguien era suficiente para hacerlos felices a ellos. Daehyun empezó a moverse lento, torpe, sin poder cogerle el ritmo a la música y queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

—Estás muy tenso —Youngjae se le acercó, con movimientos más fluidos y seguros.

—T-te dije que no sabía bailar.

—No tienes que ser un experto —sonrió—, déjate llevar.

El castaño empezó a saltar, levantando las manos y mirándolo para darle confianza para desenvolverse. Daehyun se despeinó el cabello y trató de seguir sus pasos, moviéndose de un lado a otro para después unirse a los brincos del menor, éste sonrió al verlo y silbó a modo de felicitación. Cuando terminó la canción empezó otra, todo lo contrario a la anterior, de un ritmo entre lento y sensual. Youngjae se mordió el labio inferior, siendo incapaz de bailar algo tan lento, pero Daehyun le sonrió para ayudarle a mantener la calma y se acercó un poco más a él, tomándolo de una mano e indicándole un ritmo. ¿Y no sabía bailar, eh? Con esa forma tan hipnótica de menear el cuerpo, claro. 

Sintiendo un impulso que no podía contener, se pegó al mayor, atreviéndose a apoyarse en sus brazos torneados y seguir el vaivén de su cuerpo, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. En aquel momento ambos sentían una energía electrizante envolverlos al estar tan cerca, y cada vez que sus ojos detallaban cada pequeña parte del rostro contrario se sentían demasiado atraídos, como si sus cuerpos fueran metal e imán. Daehyun inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, observando con ojos penetrantes los labios de su acompañante.

—¡Dae _hyung_! —uno de los gemelos se arrimó a los hombros del pelidorado rompiendo toda la armonía del momento—. Qué milagro que estés bailando.

Youngjae se apartó unos pasos, recuperándose de la energía que lo había invadido y miró a los invasores. No quería admitirlo, pero quería patearles el culo por cortarles el rollo.

—Oh, pequeño —exclamó con fingida inocencia el otro gemelo—. ¿Los interrumpimos?

Daehyun los fulminó con la mirada, imaginando todas las formas posibles en las que podría torturar a sus amigos.

—No, iba a sentarme… Recuperar energía.

El menor dio media vuelta y regresó a la mesa, escuchando cómo los gemelos le decían a Daehyun que bailara con ellos. Tomó asiento, se bebió lo que restaba de su cerveza y luego tomó de un vaso con un licor rosa que no recordaba haber pedido. Con una sonrisa vio al pelidorado moverse a regañadientes mientras los otros dos bailaban desenfrenados. Dejó escapar el aire. Daehyun era demasiado guapo, tenía labios carnosos y una cara digna de una revista de modelo masculina. Aquel lunar que decoraba su ojo izquierdo le daba cierto aire de ternura, pero aun así un atractivo fascinante. Su sonrisa tonta se borró cuando un tipo enorme empujó el cuerpo de Daehyun al estar peleando con otro de su mismo tamaño, se preocupó por si su amigo llegaba a ser herido, pero, sorpresivamente, éste adoptó una posición seria e intervino en la pelea, la cual controló como si emanara un aura que hacía que todo se calmara.

Youngjae miró la escena impresionado, aquella seriedad era una faceta nueva para él, era muy diferente al tipo todo sonrisas que conocía, como la vez que éste le había ayudado cuando Saeng apareció para buscarlo en la cafetería. Daehyun de verdad era muy sexy.

—Jae, vamos a bailar.

Sumin y sus amigas aparecieron a su lado sonrientes y la chica lo jaló para llevarlo a la pista. Se tambaleó un poco, sintiéndose mareado, pero aun así sacó las energías para volver a mover el cuerpo, pues el ambiente era bueno y él estaba de humor. En un momento dado se separó de las demás y alguien lo tomó de la cintura y lo pegó a él, bailando demasiado cerca y respirándole en el cuello, pero debido al malestar que sentía no se molestó en separarse.

—Hazte a un lado —Daehyun se escabulló de los gemelos tan pronto vio a aquel sujeto tan pegado del menor. Lo mandó a largarse con una mirada punzante y sostuvo el cuerpo del castaño—. _Tsk_ , eres muy desprevenido.

Youngjae apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se disculpó, estaba sudando.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y levantándole la cara para revisarlo.

—Sí… —respondió débil—, un poco mareado.

Daehyun le miró extrañado, sólo habían bebido cerveza, no era posible que se emborrachara con eso. Buscó con la mirada su mesa y vio allí un vaso a medio terminar con un líquido rosa dentro. Aquello le asustó, ¿qué mierda le habían dado, licor de hadas? ¿En qué momento pusieron eso ahí?

—Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa —sugirió, obligándolo a caminar.

—N-no, espera… quiero quedarme un poco más —Youngjae le sonrió sin convencerle—. Me siento bien, tal vez si bailo un poco se me baje el calor.

El mayor lo miró aún con duda y el chico le hizo un puchero.

—Agh, de acuerdo —se rindió—. Pero que sea el último baile, y nos vamos.

Youngjae sonrió animado, lo abrazó y buscó a su amiga con la mirada para luego unirse a ella y bailar un poco más. Daehyun suspiró y tomó asiento en la mesa, colocándose su chaqueta y alejando esa bebida rosada de su vista. Se había prometido no dejar solo al chico y lo había descuidado. « _Menudo idiota soy_ ». Observó al castaño bailar y se mordió el labio inferior. Youngjae era demasiado libre y extrovertido, tenía una sonrisa preciosa y una forma de lidiar con la inseguridad de los demás que hacía casi imposible negarse a él. Y, no es que fuera un mirón pervertido, pero opinaba que tenía un cuerpo muy bonito. Piernas delgadas y largas, manos delicadas, estructura proporcionada y delgada, y piel trigueña y tersa, todo lo invitaba a querer tocar un poco. Ganas no le faltaban. La canción terminó y él se paró de inmediato, dirigiéndose al lugar donde había visto escabullirse al castaño.

Lo atrapó justo cuando éste tropezó con sus propios pies. « _Demasiado problemático_ », pensó exhausto. Bajó la vista para mirarlo y se encontró con unos ojos castaños y brillantes que lo fulminaban intensamente.

—Llévalo a casa —interrumpió Sumin mirándolo con travesura—, o se pondrá más insoportable de lo que es.

—G-gracias.

Se despidió de la chica y salió del bar con el menor sujetándolo de la cintura, éste le repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien y que podía caminar solo, pero no le hizo caso, él prefería evitar algún tropezón y una posible caída. Lo ayudó a entrar al auto, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad, y luego se ubicó en su propio asiento, empezando a conducir hacia el apartamento de Youngjae.

—Gracias por invitarme hoy —suspiró el castaño, sonriendo y con los ojos cerrados—. Fue muy divertido.

Daehyun lo contempló un rato más y sonrió también, contento de que al menos el chico lo hubiera disfrutado. Llegó al edificio del menor y estacionó el auto, fue hasta el asiento del copiloto y le abrió la puerta, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

—Te digo que estoy bien —dijo Youngjae aceptando de todos modos.

—Claro que no, sé que me engañas para deshacerte de mí.

—Qué dices…

El castaño rio bajito y caminó con el contrario hasta su piso. Sacó su llave del pantalón, pues fue lo único que había llevado consigo, y abrió la puerta, encendiendo las luces.

—Bien, sano y salvo —dijo Daehyun, quedándose en el portal—. Así que...

Youngjae lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Entra.

—N-no hay problema —sacudió las manos en negativa—, ya me voy… _Noona_ …

El menor puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a él, sujetándolo de las manos y haciéndolo entrar. Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo, descansando un poco del montón de prendas. Daehyun escaneó la estancia sin disimulo.

—¿Vives solo?

—Sí —contestó el contrario sentándose en el sillón. El mayor dio una última mirada alrededor y lo imitó—. Sé que no soy un buen decorador, ya.

—No, está bien, es bonito.

Daehyun sonrió y lo miró, Youngjae le sostuvo la mirada, y se quedaron así unos minutos más. Antes en la fiesta habían sido interrumpidos durante su momento de armonía, pero ahora que estaban a solas el ambiente era el doble de intenso. Algo en sus cuerpos gritaba que se acercaran y no perdieran más tiempo. Youngjae recordó lo que le había dicho Sumin en la biblioteca: « _Bésalos. Si no sientes nada, entonces nada es_ », pero aún si se trataba de una prueba para confirmar sus sentimientos él moría por besarlo. Quería probar esos labios carnosos y provocativos. Y no sólo en aquel momento, también antes, cuando bailaron juntos y sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente el uno al otro. Por más extraño que sonara, _tenía ganas de Jung Daehyun_.

Sin saber lo que hacía, levantó la mano y acarició el cuello del mayor con los dedos índice y corazón, absorto en la belleza del contrario. Tragó fuerte.

—Dae…

La pregunta quedó ahogada en su boca cuando el mayor cortó la distancia y besó sus labios, era algo que hubiera hecho antes si los malditos gemelos no lo hubieran interrumpido. Daehyun puso ambas manos en la cintura del menor y lo hizo acomodarse sobre sus piernas, había tratado de contenerse, lo juraba, pero simplemente Youngjae lo volvía loco y no pudo resistirse más. Se separaron para recuperar el aire que sus pulmones reclamaban y volvieron a unir sus miradas, preguntándose con ella hasta dónde se atrevían llegar.

Youngjae jamás se había sentido tan lleno y correspondido en un beso, y su corazón nunca había martillado tan fuerte por alguien hasta el punto de dolerle. Sintiendo que iba a morir si no lo besaba de nuevo, se inclinó hacia adelante para atrapar los labios de Daehyun.


	16. Capítulo 15

Algo cruzó por la cabeza de Daehyun que le hizo frenar sus movimientos. No estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo, algo le decía que Youngjae estaba muy ebrio y que por eso se había dejado llevar, ese mismo algo le decía que se estaba aprovechando del estado del menor y que debía ponerle fin a aquel toqueteo intenso. Con las manos en las caderas del castaño, lo alejó un poco de él, para tomar aire, pero también para parar aquello. Youngjae tenía los labios hinchados por el beso y respiraba pausadamente, como si el contacto hubiera succionado hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Frunció el ceño cuando el mayor se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. 

—Jae —habló Daehyun observándolo detenidamente. Estaba seguro de que la iba a cagar y que iba a perder la oportunidad, así que decidió guardar en su memoria aquellas mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos pequeños, la nariz afilada y los bellos y pequeños labios del menor—. Creo que deberíamos parar. Estás borracho y-

—No lo estoy.

Youngjae lo miró indignado y se bajó de encima de él, abrazándose. ¿Por qué insistía en que estaba pasado de copas, es que acaso olía mucho a alcohol o qué? ¿Tenía cara de que le iba a vomitar encima? O tal vez… Daehyun no estaba interesado en él y por eso no quería seguir con aquello. Aquel pensamiento hizo que su corazón se encogiera un poco.

—Jae…

—Está bien, lo siento —se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y evitó mirarlo, se sentía como una gran molestia.

El castaño dio unos torpes pasos hacia su habitación y luego se detuvo. Iba a ser muy tonto dejar al mayor allí en su casa antes de que se fuera. Tomó aire y dio media vuelta, aún sin levantar la vista.

—¿Te preparo algo de comer?

Daehyun se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Estaba siendo un idiota? Él estaba consciente de que el castaño no estaba tan ebrio, pero es que tenía miedo. Constantemente sus relaciones terminaban mal y siempre era él el único herido, no quería que se repitiera de nuevo, y más porque Youngjae le parecía diferente y no estaba en sus planes acabar en nada con él. El castaño suspiró y Daehyun decidió que debía dejar de ser estúpido. Por Dios, él quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo, sentir su piel bajo esa prenda que ya empezaba a ser un estorbo para su campo de visión. Le había prometido a su hermana ir lento, y a Himchan le había prometido que aguardaría hasta que confirmara que habían sentimientos por ambas partes, pero en aquel momento su cerebro le pedía que no esperara más.

Youngjae apretó las manos en puños mirando al suelo al no obtener respuesta del mayor. Se sentía bastante incómodo y rechazado, también un poco avergonzado. En aquel momento no dejaba de preguntarse qué estaba pensando Daehyun de él. ¿Que era un fácil, un desesperado? ¿Que se comportaba como un ofrecido? Tragó con fuerza y deseó desaparecer. Escuchó un leve susurro que le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y, al levantar la vista, vio que el pelidorado se acercaba a él, mirada fija en su persona y semblante serio. Sin saber por qué, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. Daehyun se paró frente a él, mirándolo de una manera que al menor le hizo estremecer.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un instante que a ambos les pareció eterno. Youngjae estaba perdido en los ojos de Daehyun, que en ese momento se veían tan oscuros pero al mismo tiempo tan preciosos, como si ante ellos hubiera un gran tesoro. El mayor se relamió los labios antes levantar las manos y tomar entre ellas las mejillas del menor. El castaño se ruborizó de inmediato, y más cuando el contrario le levantó un poco la cabeza y se inclinó hacia su rostro, sus labios próximos a los suyos.

—D-daehyun, no... 

Estaba muy nervioso, no dejaba de pensar en que quizá Daehyun sentía asco de él, y si era de ese modo no quería tenerlo cerca. Tratando por última vez de alejarse, descubrió que el pelidorado no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo. Abrió la boca nuevamente para hablar pero el mayor ya había cortado la distancia y se encontraba besándole lenta y embriagadoramente. Youngjae no tardó en suspirar, algo en la forma de besar de Daehyun le hipnotizaba y le derretía por dentro, haciéndole ver vulnerable. Por reflejo levantó los brazos y rodeó al mayor por el cuello, acariciando su cabello y sonriendo de gusto al percibir lo lacio y suave que era. El beso se prolongó sin ninguno querer separarse hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron oxígeno. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero no se habían movido ni un centímetro de su posición.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior cuando sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron, y sin poder evitarlo volvió a besar esos deliciosos y carnosos labios, pero esta vez de forma necesitada, hambrienta. Daehyun gimió al percibir lo apurado que estaba el castaño y lo tomó de la cintura, despegándolo de la pared y haciéndole caminar hacia atrás. No sabía cuál era la habitación del chico, pero lo guio hasta la única que tenía la puerta abierta.

—Espera —Youngjae cortó el beso y detuvo sus pasos—. ¿Adónde vas?

—¿A tu habitación?

Youngjae soltó una risita y lo tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Ese es el baño.

Daehyun se sonrojó y siguió al menor hasta una puerta, la cual abrió y dejó a la vista la alcoba de éste. Quería explorar, conocer los gustos del castaño y curiosear cada rincón de la estancia que le permitiera saber más de Youngjae, pero al mirar a la cama y ver que el chico empezaba a sacarse la camisa decidió que luego haría aquello. Si es que después de lo que iban a hacer no se congelaba su _amistad_. Caminó hasta la cama y ayudó al chico a quitarse la camisa, éste se sorprendió un poco y dejó que el contrario volviera a adueñarse de sus labios, dejándose llevar y permitiendo que éste le recostara en la cama, apoyándose de sus brazos para no aplastarlo.

El castaño no dudó mucho en quitar la chaqueta de su acompañante para luego colar sus manos por debajo de su camisa, palpando allí donde sus dedos tocaban pura dureza y piel caliente. Jadeó un poco excitado y empezó a alzar los bordes de la camisa para poder retirarla, pero el mayor le detuvo y paró el contacto.

—Jae… —el castaño gimió cuando el pelidorado habló, con una voz profunda y cautivadora que le había encantado—. ¿Eres consciente de lo que estamos haciendo? ¿Estás seguro de querer continuar?

Estaba muy nervioso, se iba a sentir culpable si al final de aquello todo acababa mal. No quería que Youngjae le insultara o le odiara. Y al parecer el menor notó la preocupación en su rostro, porque lo tomó de las mejillas y le hizo inclinar la cabeza hasta rozar sus labios y dejar allí un corto y tierno beso.

—No puedo pensar con claridad ahora pero… —volvió a besar esos adictivos labios, siendo esta vez correspondido y sintiendo las manos del contrario acariciar su torso desnudo— q-quiero hacerlo.

El mayor sonrió en el beso y luego se separó para incorporarse en sus rodillas y así quitarse la camisa, revelando el buen trabajo que había hecho todo aquel tiempo en el club de boxeo. Los músculos de sus brazos estaban fuertemente marcados mientras que los de su abdomen enseñaban una perfecta _chocolatina_ que invitaba a ser tocada, con líneas que iban desde las costillas hasta las caderas, exponiendo una pelvis en embudo con los huesos que la afirmaban. Youngjae gimió en su garganta cuando Daehyun lo tomó de la cintura y fácilmente lo acomodó en la cama para después ponerse entre sus piernas y besar su cuello.

Se sentía débil y la temperatura de su cuerpo era febril, no podía parar sus jadeos a pesar de que aún no habían llegado a mucho. El mayor le besaba y acariciaba de forma tan gentil que le resultaba imposible no sentirse tímido y a gusto a su lado.

—¡Ah! —gimió con una voz aguda que no reconoció como suya al percibir la boca de Daehyun succionando uno de sus pezones y haciendo movimientos circulares en el pequeño botón rosa con la lengua—. _A-ah…_

Se abrazó a la cabeza del pelidorado sin saber qué más hacer para lidiar con esa oleada de placer que había invadido todo su cuerpo, Daehyun dejó su pecho para besarlo lenta y tentadoramente, empezando un vaivén sobre el cuerpo del castaño, quien empezó gemir más fuerte al sentir la fricción entre sus hombrías con las ropas que ya empezaban a ser un estorbo para él. Se le escapó un grito al sentir aquel conocido dolor en el vientre y accidentalmente mordió a su compañero.

—¡L-lo siento! —se disculpó. El mayor se separó para mirarlo y se relamió la zona donde le habían herido. Youngjae deseó desaparecer de allí de lo avergonzado que estaba, ¿cómo podía ser tan torpe? Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y notó que tenía la cara húmeda por el sudor—. N-no sé lidiar con e-esto.

—Jae —Daehyun le llamó, su voz era encantadoramente tranquila, tocando lo angelical, y apartó sus manos para repartir tiernos mimos en los dedos—. No pasa nada.

Le besó la frente y se inclinó hacia su oreja, empezando a moverse de nuevo y frotando su cuerpo junto al del menor, quien no tardó en suspirar del éxtasis y aferrarse a sus hombros.

—Jae… —volvió a hablarle cerca al oído—. Necesito que me digas si es tu primera vez, no quiero lastimarte. —El castaño se fue separando poco a poco para mirarle a los ojos y tragó duro—. No creo que pueda soportar más, necesito tocarte.

Youngjae le sostuvo la mirada para alargar el cuello y allí susurrar:

—Es mi primera vez —le dolía admitirlo, pero no le importaba si su primera experiencia sexual sería con un chico tan gentil como Daehyun.

Le indicó al mayor dónde se hallaba el lubricante —en una de las despensas del baño— y cuando éste regresó a la habitación solo llevaba puesto el bóxer. Youngjae se sonrojó más si era posible y jadeó ante la vista de un Daehyun semidesnudo, era demasiado sexy. Decidió deshacerse también de sus pantalones para apresurar las cosas, tenía una erección entre sus piernas y ya empezaba a ser dolorosa. El colchón se hundió bajo un peso extra y el pelidorado gateó hasta él, apresando nuevamente sus labios y tirando del elástico de su ropa interior para retirarla. El menor gimió de gusto al ser liberado de aquella prenda pero luego se ruborizó cuando el contrario se alejó y se dispuso a contemplar todo su cuerpo, abriéndole las piernas en el proceso para apreciar su miembro.

—N-no hagas eso —se cubrió apenado con las manos.

—Lo siento, todo tú me atraes, Jae —le tranquilizó el mayor—. No te cubras.

Youngjae asintió y cerró los ojos cuando el chico se inclinó hacia adelante, preparado para un beso, pero su cuerpo se tensó todo al sentir un intruso dentro de él. La respiración volvió a fallarle y buscó consuelo abrazándose al cuerpo de Daehyun mientras éste dejaba besos en su cuello a la vez que lo preparaba con cuidado. No quería lastimar al chico, así que se dedicó a dilatarle con bastante lubricante y paciencia, recibiendo gustoso los quejidos que a éste se le escapaban de entre los labios. Pero luego ambos sintieron la necesidad de seguir, cuando el castaño empezó a menear las caderas y el mayor a restregarse con él.

—Jae…

—H-hazlo.

El pelidorado se quitó al fin su ropa interior y esparció el lubricante suficiente sobre su miembro para realizar su trabajo. Se ubicó adecuadamente entre las piernas de su compañero y las posicionó cada una sobre sus hombros, rozando su entrada con la punta de su pene.

—J-jae —jadeó, el castaño le miró extasiado—. Bésame.

Youngjae lo sostuvo de los cachetes y le besó como le había pedido, con dulzura, y justo en ese instante el mayor empezó a adentrarse en él. A pesar de que fue incómodo y de que por un momento creyó que se le iba a ir el alma del cuerpo, al menor no le dolió mucho ya que Daehyun se había asegurado de dilatarle bien, y aquello le gustaba, que se preocupara por él y por hacerlo sentir bien le parecía encantador. El sonido de sus gemidos fue en aumento a medida que el mayor empezaba a moverse más rápido y el chasquido de sus pieles chocando se fusionó con los chirridos de la cama.

Daehyun nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida. No tenía mucha experiencia en aquello, tampoco era su primera vez teniendo relaciones, pero sí era la primera en la que su corazón latía con tanta frecuencia y se sentía tan a gusto y correspondido. Casi podía jurar que en cualquier momento iba a gritar de satisfacción. Pero quien gritó fue Youngjae, y en cada palabra exhalada le mezclaba su nombre y eso no hacía más que excitarlo y ponerlo más caliente. Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas hasta lograr tocar el punto dulce del menor. Con un par de movimientos más ambos terminaron con un gruñido y el corazón desbocado, las mentes hechas un lío y los cuerpos empapados de sudor. Al separarse cayeron como pesos pesados sobre el colchón con un gimoteo de agotamiento.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras sus respiraciones se restablecían y asimilaban lo sucedido. Luego de un rato, el mayor giró su cabeza hacia el menor y lo descubrió observándole fijamente. Ambos se sonrojaron pero no hicieron el mínimo intento por alejarse el uno del otro. Youngjae agarró la sábana y cubrió sus cuerpos sin decir nada, y sin importarle lo sudado que estaba, se pegó al cuerpo de Daehyun, éste sonrió y se acomodó de lado para encarar al chico y dejarle un corto beso en los labios.

No hizo falta palabras, Morfeo llegó como por arte de magia y los sumió en el más profundo de los sueños.

 

 

 

**Domingo 16 de marzo, 2014.**

Un presentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo le obligó a abrir los ojos y a erguirse precipitadamente en la cama. Su cabeza dio un par de punzadas que le hicieron quejarse y se llevó las manos a las sienes, pensando que quizá se había golpeado con algo la noche anterior. Pero él sabía que eso no era posible, pues recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había hecho. Daehyun se rascó la espalda y giró la cabeza al lado contrario de la cama, donde el cuerpo desnudo de Youngjae yacía acurrucado entre las sábanas y su cabello castaño estaba todo alborotado en la tela de la almohada, viéndose más adorable que nunca a los ojos del mayor. Sonrió al contemplar aquella imagen y se acercó hacia el menor para dejar tiernos besos en el cuello de éste.

—Basta, me haces cosquillas…

El castaño rio suave, dio media vuelta y siguió durmiendo. Daehyun lo miró con ternura y le peinó el cabello que le caía en la frente. De repente empezó a pensar que había cometido un error, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho con Youngjae. Había amado cada uno de los sonidos de su interior, sus quejidos, sus gemidos, la forma en la que curvaba la espalda a causa de las caricias que le proporcionaba él. Todo le había encantado. Pero algo muy recóndito en alguna sección de su consciencia le hacía llegar a la idea de que lo que había pasado nunca debió ocurrir, que tan pronto llevó al menor a su casa debió irse a la suya. Por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento y no sabía a qué se debía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Youngjae cuando despertara? ¿Lo odiaría, lloraría quizá por haberle quitado su primera vez? ¿Se arrepentiría y le daría la espalda como siempre sucedía?

La sonrisa en su rostro se fue disipando y suspiró. Con un estiramiento de cuello, Daehyun salió de la cama y fue al baño para lavarse las manos y limpiarse un poco, al regresar a la habitación se puso su ropa y revisó su celular. Sus ojos se abrieron asustados, eran las seis de la mañana y las veinte llamadas perdidas de Hejun indicaban que no iba a tener una amable acogida cuando regresara a casa. Palmeando todo su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no le faltaba nada y echándose un rápido vistazo al espejo, miró a la cama para despedirse del menor.

—Jae… —le acarició la mejilla derecha pero el chico no despertó—. Jae…

No quería irse sin despedirse de él, le parecía algo grosero y falto de modales, pero el castaño parecía muy a gusto en sus sueños y tampoco quería perturbarlo. Lo observó por última vez y se acercó a sus labios, sembrando allí un beso que esperaba significara algo para Youngjae y su subconsciente lo recordara. Salió de la alcoba y fue hasta la puerta, haciendo el mínimo ruido al abrir. Se mordió el labio inferior deseando quedarse abrazado al cuerpo del menor y se fue.

 

 

 

Arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo y la pisó para después largarse a toser. Se sorbió la nariz y luego bostezó con sueño. Se suponía que aquel domingo la familia Park regresaría de su viaje, sin embargo, habían tenido un par de problemas con el transporte y habían llamado a Yongguk para avisarle que volverían el martes. El señor Park adicionó en la llamada que había olvidado que ese día en la mañana llegaría un pedido con unos productos en el restorán y que necesitaba que él fuera a recogerlos, pues confiaba mucho en el moreno y era el único que poseía una copia de la llave del local para casos de emergencia. Levantándose a las siete de la mañana para comprar algo y hacer el desayuno para su madre, Yongguk había salido de casa con paso de tortuga hacia el negocio.

Se había pasado el resto del sábado pensando y durmiendo, algo muy inusual en él. Tenía cosas que arreglar de su tesis y lecturas que preparar para el debate filosófico —el cual sería en cuatro días—, pero simplemente no estaba de humor para eso. De hecho, estaba culpando a Moon Jongup de sus recientes atontamientos, estaba convencido de que el enano ese le había contagiado la estupidez. Gruñó por lo bajo chequeando la hora en el celular. Eran ya las nueve y el carro de entregas aún no había llegado. Ya le estaba dando hambre, aunque no mucha. Se preguntó si Youngjae ya estaba despierto para ir a robarle un poco de comida, a lo mejor tendría galletas por ahí. El sonido de un fuerte motor le avisó que el carro que esperaba ya había llegado, y luego de unos quince minutos de intercambiar palabras y firmar papeles, los paquetes fueron dejados a manos de Yongguk.

El moreno observó el ruidoso transporte alejarse y empezó a adentrar una por una las cajas al restorán. Cuando salió a recoger la última, un chico que iba caminando exclamó al verlo y él lo reconoció como un compañero de Youngjae que alguna vez fue a beber al bar, iba acompañado de otro tipo al que no lo conocía.

—Oh, Guk, siempre trabajando —dijo el chico alargando la mano para estrechar la del contrario, pero el moreno tenía los brazos ocupados con la pesada caja—. Ah, claro, qué torpe —rio—. Oye, Youngjae baila demasiado cuando bebe.

El amigo del chico soltó una risita y el otro le imitó. Yongguk los miró inexpresivo, sintiendo que había algo en sus oídos que sonaba _beeep_ , como un electrocardiógrafo que no percibe más el pulso del paciente al que está conectado. « _¿Beber?_ ».

—¿Hablas del chico castaño que movía el cuerpo deliciosamente? —inquirió el tipo, sin cuidar lo que decía—. Estuve tentado a ir tras él.

Miraron al moreno, quien se veía mucho más serio que un minuto atrás, pero el compañero de Youngjae lo ignoró, pues sabía que esa era la única expresión que tenía Yongguk.

—Ayer estaba bailando con un chico y se fue con él, por si quieres saber —informó—. Sé lo buen amigo que eres y siempre estás cuidando de Jae, así que te dejo el dato.

—Gracias.

Yongguk inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante en un gesto de agradecimiento y los chicos se despidieron, pues iban a un ensayo de alguna arte marcial que él no quiso indagar, pues estaba a punto de matar a alguien.

—¿Saben quién era el otro chico?

Los otros dos negaron.

—Era de otra universidad.

Asintió y se despidió por segunda vez. Inspiró hondo, apiló la caja que cargaba encima de otra más y se sacudió las manos, limpiándose el polvo. Agarró una hoja de papel y escribió algo en ella antes guardársela en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cerró la puerta del negocio con el candado y volvió a inhalar, mirando al cielo, antes de ponerse en marcha, soltando todo el aire contenido y empuñando las manos. Juraba que tenía ganas de matar. Matar _intencionalmente_. También juraba que se iba a poner viejo si su mejor amigo seguía yendo de regalado por la vida. Gruñó, definitivamente aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

 

 

 

En algún punto del trayecto había empezado a caminar más rápido que de costumbre. Escondió las manos en los bolsillos y encogió un poco los hombros para caminar más veloz, siendo ajeno de que tenía un aspecto demasiado atemorizante y que las personas se apartaban cuando lo veían pasar. Luego de caminar un largo rato, tratando de calmarse y de no pensar en si el tipo ese le había hecho algo malo a su menor, Yongguk llegó al apartamento de Youngjae. Tocó la puerta cinco veces y esperó. Nada. Se decantó a tocar cinco veces el timbre y esperó a que abrieran la condenada puerta. Unos minutos después su mejor amigo apareció en el umbral, con cara adormilada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —tenía ojeras y la voz cansada.

Sin abrir la boca, Yongguk sacó el papel que había guardado en su chaqueta y se lo entregó al menor antes de entrar en la estancia sin ser invitado. Youngjae se frotó los ojos para desperezarse y arqueó una ceja al enfocar las letras de la caligrafía del mayor y leyó lo que había escrito:

 

**Querido abuelo Yoo. Lamento mucho su muerte, extraño mucho sus insultos a Youngjae. Descanse en paz.**

 

El castaño sintió un tic en su ojo izquierdo y cerró la puerta. Caminó con torpeza hasta la sala, donde Yongguk estaba de pie sin decir nada, y lo miró con fastidio.

—¿Es en serio? —levantó la mano con la “carta” en ella.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Me dijiste que escribiera una carta la próxima vez que viniera.

—Pero no a mi abuelo, no así —el menor negó con la cabeza despeinándose el ya desordenado cabello—. Además, tenías que enviarla con anticipación.

Suspiró sin molestarse en escuchar alguna ridícula excusa del contrario y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco de cereal con leche. Regresó al living y se sentó en el sillón con una mueca de dolor, ignorando el hecho de que el moreno aún no tomara asiento y se concentró en comer su cereal, preguntándose por qué tenía tanta hambre. Luego de unos minutos, Youngjae se hartó del silencio de su mejor amigo y levantó la vista para preguntarle por qué no se sentaba, y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de éste. Yongguk lo observaba fijamente, escaneándolo de arriba a abajo con expresión adusta. El menor se incomodó un poco y apartó la vista, nervioso.

—¿Qué hiciste anoche? —le espetó en tono cortante.

El castaño se atragantó antes de responder.

—Yo no…

Yongguk apartó el bol de cereal a un lado y se le lanzó encima, rasgando la camisa del pijama de su amigo de un tirón. Su rostro se ensombreció al ver el torso del menor, todo marcado con leves moretones en el pecho y en el cuello. Youngjae estaba rojo de la vergüenza. Apartó al moreno de encima y se cubrió con su pijama bajo la atenta mirada de Yongguk.

—¿Quién fue? —habló el pelinegro.

—No te importa.

—¿Dónde fue, en tu cama?

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó del sillón y fue directo a la habitación del dueño de la casa. El castaño le siguió diciéndole que se detuviera, pero el otro ya estaba dentro, observando la ropa en el suelo y el desorden de la cama, resultado de la locura de la noche anterior. Volvió el rostro hacia el menor y éste se estremeció, pues los labios del moreno estaban curvados en una mueca que, debía admitir, le parecía escalofriante.

—¿Te dolió?

Youngjae frunció el ceño al no entenderle y su rostro adquirió todas las tonalidades de rojo al captar la pregunta.

—Q-qué te importa. ¡¿Y c-cómo estás tan seguro de que fui yo el sometido y no el sometedor?!

—Por favor —Yongguk bufó—, ni siquiera apuntas bien cuando vas a orinar, apuesto a que lo hubieras metido en otra parte.

—¡C-cállate, no soy tan torpe! —de verdad odiaba a su mejor amigo en aquel momento—. Y, para tu información, no me duele, Daehyun fue muy amable conmigo.

Yongguk asintió y el manto neutro regresó a su cara. Cualquier rastro de ira o de ojos amenazantes se había esfumado.

—Ah, así que su nombre es Daehyun.

Miró al menor como una gran mierda, mirada que le hizo sentirse un poco mal y le obligó a quitarse del camino cuando el mayor pasó por su lado y salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Youngjae parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando todo lo que había pasado. « _Un momento_ ». ¿Acaso le había dicho a Yongguk el nombre de Daehyun? Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se dio una palmada en la frente, pensando que la había fregado enormemente. Solo esperaba que su mejor amigo no diera nunca con el nombre y paradero de aquel lindo chico.

 

 

 

Junhong sonrió a la pantalla de su ordenador mientras leía los comentarios de los seguidores de su página de _Tumblr_. Muchos le reclamaban por dejar el final de los capítulos en tanto suspense y el fallecimiento de un reciente personaje, pues su corazón no podía con tanto.

—Deja de desconcentrarte, Choi Junhong —le reprendió Jongup.

Habían acordado conectarse en la tarde y hacer una vídeo-llamada mientras hacían sus tareas, Jongup de sus clases de música y Junhong las de artes plásticas. No compartían ningún tipo de materia, pero ambos pensaban que si se veían el uno al otro quizá no se distraerían tanto.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio, volviendo a enfocarse en sus notas de clase.

—Yongguk es muy malvado —se quejó el castaño al otro lado, el menor le miró—. Me hizo trabajar en el bar, si no fuera por su novio seguramente me hubiera dejado sin piernas.

Jongup recordó con alivio cómo el supuesto novio de Yongguk le había salvado golpeando al mayor en la cabeza cuando éste le había mandado a llevar una bandeja llena de licores de todos los colores y una botella de whisky para las mesas V.I.P.

—Yongguk no tiene novio —dijo Junhong, la voz todo un reproche y el rostro con un puchero.

El mayor se acercó a la cámara y lo miró.

—Es el mismo chico que vi con Yongguk en el restorán.

—A lo mejor son mejores amigos —trató de convencerle el menor.

Jongup puso rostro meditabundo y asintió.

—Puede que sea de ese modo, pero igual no quita la posibilidad de que sea su novio.

El rubio miró a su amigo con reproche.

—D-deja de decirme esas cosas, ¿por qué eres así?

Su amigo soltó una risotada que luego de unos segundos se le contagió y ambos se largaron a reír.

—Es extraño… —comentó el castaño cuando se hubo tranquilizado— que Yongguk tenga tantos pretendientes.

—Claro que no es extraño. Él es muy guapo y muy caballeroso —el mayor puso los ojos en blanco y se centró de nuevo en su tarea, la cual consistía en evaluar partituras. El silencio entre ellos se prolongó hasta que el rubio volvió a llamar a su amigo—. U-uppie, ¿crees que Yongguk aceptará ser mi modelo para Fotografía si se lo pido?

Miró hacia la pantalla de su computador solo para apreciar el rostro cargado de incredulidad de Jongup, quien hasta tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

—E-eres un masoquista —dijo.

—Y tú eres un miedoso.

—¡Pues tú tienes cara de bebé!

—¡Y la tuya es cara de tonto!

En aquel instante Yoonsun irrumpió en la habitación de su hermano, cortando la infantil pelea de los mayores y mirándolo con enfado.

—¡Asesinaste a Regen! —lo señaló indignada.

—N-no fui yo… fue el hechizo…

—¡También asesinaste a Ekki! —reclamó Jongup, uniéndose a la tarea de agobiar a Junhong.

Entre los dos insultaron al alto en todos los idiomas, tachándolo de mata-personajes mientras éste solo reía. Siempre iba a amar las reacciones a sus historias, y también las de sus mejores lectores: su hermanita y Jongup. Eran sus mejores amigos.

 

 

 

Los gorilas saludaron a Yongguk cuando éste entró al bar con cara de pocos amigos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a su cara de amenaza, pero esa noche les había hecho estremecerse. El moreno llegó a la barra, donde un sonriente Himchan charlaba animadamente con un par de chicas que estaban bebiendo cada una un Mojito. El pálido apartó la mirada de las jóvenes para mirar al mayor, que se había quedado de pie y miraba al suelo como si fuera a romperlo.

—Guk, ¿qué… qué pasó? —se acercó a él preocupado.

—Youngjae ya no es virgen.

El menor abrió los ojos como platos sin saber qué decir y se puso un poco serio. Le chocaba que Youngjae fuera tan descuidado e hiciera preocupar tanto a Yongguk, que se le veía a kilómetros que estaba _emputadísimo_. Aunque en ocasiones le provocaba decirle al mayor que dejara de preocuparse por el chico, pues ya no era un niño y debía aprender a cuidarse solo.

—Hey —el mayor volvió a hablar, sus ojos eran dos orbes profundos de infinito enfado—, ¿conoces a algún Daehyun?

El rostro de Himchan palideció un poco más, si era posible, y tragó saliva.

—N-no.

Yongguk gruñó y decidió que por hoy no podría trabajar, de lo contrario no haría bien su labor y le traería problemas a Himchan. Debía calmar su enojo. Himchan se quedó en un trance luego de que su amigo se fuera, preguntándose si aquel Daehyun era su querido Daehyun. « _Nah, no puede ser. Hay muchos Daehyun en Corea, quizá sea otro_ ». Sería una horrible coincidencia si fuera su vecino. Y hablando del rey de Roma, a eso de las nueve de la noche el pelidorado llegó al bar con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. El mayor lo miró con el ceño fruncido cuando éste se aproximó a la barra, no le gustaba esa carita.

— _Hyung_ , tengo algo que contarte.

El corazón de Himchan latía desenfrenado. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que su amigo fuera a contarle.

—Dae, ¿dónde estuviste ayer y qué hiciste?

El menor le miró confundido.

—En la fiesta de la universidad, ¿recuerdas? Te lo comenté, n-no hice nada.

—Dime… —se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Cómo se llama el chico con el que llevas viéndote?

—Ah, por fin muestras interés en él —el menor rio—. Youngjae.

El mayor se tensó. Tenía que ser una maldita coincidencia, una jodida broma. Daehyun sacó su móvil de su pantalón y le enseñó una foto del único y auténtico Yoo Youngjae, el mejor amigo de Bang Yongguk. Himchan estaba estupefacto, aquello no podía ser verdad.

—¿Q-qué sucede, Himmie? —preguntó el pelidorado un poco nervioso. Himchan estaba demasiado silencioso y pálido y aquello le inquietaba de sobremanera—. ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

El mayor miró el rostro preocupado del chico y no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, pues no sabía qué decirle.

—Estás en problemas.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Martes 18 de marzo, 2014.**  

Yongguk esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde para los peatones, su madre se había levantado aquel día un poco animada y, antes de él irse a estudiar, había preparado el desayuno, cosa que le sorprendió mucho porque no incendió nada ni hizo explotar la casa. No es como si su progenitora fuera mala cocinera, sino que desde el accidente se perdía en sus pensamientos y a veces dejaba lo que hacía a medias, razón por la cual encontraba ollas hirviendo en el fogón o los harapos de la cocina a punto de incinerarse. Aunque debía admitir que prefería mil veces verla animada que postrada en la cama, ausente. Además, aquello le había hecho sentirse menos molesto.

Llevaba enojado con Youngjae desde el domingo y no había querido hablarle debido a su enfado y decepción con el menor. Él no era de golpear a la gente que quería —omitiendo el caso de su padre— pero tenía muchas ganas de abofetear a su mejor amigo. Por eso también lo evitaba, en situaciones como esa, en las que la decepción invadía todo su ser, le era muy difícil controlar la rabia y él, desgraciadamente, era muy bueno hiriendo a las personas. Se conocía muy bien y lo que mejor se le había ocurrido era no ver la cara del castaño, para no acabar estampándole un golpe. El semáforo cambió a verde y él esperó un poco más para cruzar, en ocasiones algún motociclista rebelde se saltaba las normas de tránsito y se llevaba a alguien por delante. Se convenció de que cuando tuviera su propia moto evitaría muchos accidentes. Al asegurarse que podía pasar, cruzó la calle hacia el restorán.

Los Park habían regresado en la madrugada de aquel día y, en lugar de tomárselo para descansar y desempacar, habían abierto el negocio para empezar a vender de nuevo. Yongguk tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza y se encontraba con un _poco_ de malgenio, en la clase de unas horas atrás le habían puesto a leer un documento que incluso para él fue imposible de entender. Justo cuando iba a entrar al local, un cuerpo se interpuso en su camino, obligándolo a retroceder un par de pasos. Parado frente a él se encontraba Junhong, el cual le había estado esperando gracias a que Jongup le había indicado el lugar en el que trabajaba Yongguk. El mayor gruñó y le miró con irritación.

—Ash, ¿otra vez tú? —el moreno fulminaba al chico rubio con fastidio. Ya habían sido bastantes las ocasiones en las que se había topado con él y de la peor forma—. ¿Me estás acosando?

—¡No! No, yo no…

Junhong bajó la vista sintiéndose un poco triste, hacía apenas unos días que el pelinegro le había hablado con tranquilidad y le había mirado con ojos comprensivos, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Había llegado en un mal momento? ¿Por qué Yongguk estaba tan molesto? ¿Quizá alguien lo había hecho enojar? ¿Él, por entrometerse en su camino? El menor se mordió el labio y Yongguk se dio cuenta. Lo observó de arriba abajo, viendo la cara descompuesta del chico, y notó que éste aferraba un papel en la mano. Alargó el brazo y lo tomó sin preguntar si podía hacerlo, revisando el contenido.

—¿Fotografía? —leyó—. ¿Quieres que sea tu modelo?

—B-bueno… me gustaría qu-

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Sabes cuántos dolores de cabeza me has traído?

Recordó aquel dolor de espalda que le había dado después de que el chico le cayera encima desde la altura del árbol. Volvió a leer lo que decía en el papel, era algo con que le habían asignado a cada estudiante un tema específico y debían tener al menos uno o dos modelos. El tema de Junhong era _Chico de ciudad_. Yongguk miró al chico de nuevo y se le revolvió el estómago al verlo haciendo un pequeño puchero y jugando tímidamente con sus manos. Luego de meditarlo sin descanso el sábado pasado, el moreno había llegado a la conclusión de que el rubio había ocupado sus pensamientos porque era una forma en la que su cerebro le avisaba que cuando el chico estuviera cerca cosas malas iban a pasar. Pero incluso en ese momento, él admitía que no eran más que ridiculeces suyas inventadas para negar que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo con ese niño.

—Está bien —aceptó sin poder evitarlo.

En cualquier otro momento se hubiera negado sin vacilar, pero, por razones que solo Dios sabrá, le resultó sumamente imposible hacerlo.

—¿De verdad?

Junhong levantó la vista de sus manos para mirar al contrario con una amplia sonrisa. Había apostado con Jongup de que Yongguk le iba a decir que no, pero ahí estaba, aceptado de nuevo. El rubio no pudo ocultar su contento, sus mejillas se ruborizaron y sus ojos pasaron a ser dos medias lunas debido a lo mucho que sonreía. El moreno se lo quedó mirando un poco sorprendido, encontrando aquella vista un poco _demasiado_ adorable.

—Bien —carraspeó, desviando la vista y devolviéndole el papel—. Me voy.

Se adentró rápidamente al restorán sin darle tiempo al menor de decir nada, aun así a éste no le importó levantar la voz y desearle una buena y saludable jornada de trabajo.

 

 

 

Sentado en la sala de estar, frente a su ordenador y con cinco ventanas abiertas en el navegador, Youngjae miraba al techo un tanto inquieto y pensativo. Suspiró abatido por millonésima vez en lo que llevaba del día y se mordió los labios. Estaba nervioso desde el domingo por la mañana desde su encuentro con Yongguk, quien no se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra. Y él tampoco se atrevía a hacerlo, sabía que había metido la pata con su mejor amigo y que había hecho algo _malo_ con Daehyun, quien tampoco se había comunicado con él y le tenía un poco triste. Llevaba tan preocupado los últimos dos días y le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que no había hecho nada productivo respecto a la universidad, y en aquel momento se encontraba agonizando con un trabajo que no sabía muy bien de qué iba. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Se sobresaltó al sentir que el mundo se movía bajo su trasero, hasta que cayó en cuenta que era su celular vibrando al recibir una notificación. Refunfuñando por tener la mente fuera de sí, agarró su móvil y sonrió sin muchas ganas al ver que el blog había tenido una nueva actualización. Arrugó un poco el gesto al chequear que habían actualizado horas atrás y recién recibía la notificación.

_20140318\. «Qué diablos. Cada día me sorprendo más y más de la vida y sus disparates. No puedes parpadear porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se sale de control. ¿Recuerdan cuando les hablé de las decisiones? Pues bien, asegúrense de tomarlas con la cabeza fría»._

Youngjae frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué le habría pasado al chico para escribir tal publicación, pero no tuvo tiempo de idear teorías porque el golpeteo de la puerta llamó su atención. Fue inevitable que se le revolviera el estómago. ¿Y si era Yongguk? ¿Y si eran sus tíos mandados por su mejor amigo para darle unos cuantos sermones? Aunque lo último no le ponía tan nervioso como la visita del moreno. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a Jung Daehyun de pie ante sus ojos.

El pelidorado se tensó en el mismo instante en el que sus ojos se encontraron con los del menor, y podía decirse que estaba igual o más nervioso que él. Se había asustado mucho cuando Himchan le había dicho que estaba en problemas sin explicarle por qué, de modo que no encontró el valor para hablar con Youngjae sino hasta que le comentó a su hermana lo que había hecho y ésta casi lo echa de la casa si no corría a hablar con el chico.

—H-hola, Jae —saludó con torpeza desviando la vista al suelo, luego pensó que debía hacerse responsable y volvió a mirarlo, haciendo que éste se ruborizara notoriamente—. H-he venido a disculparme contigo p-por… ya sabes —movió sus manos indeciso y tomó aire—, entenderé si no quieres saber nada de mí, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Mis más sinceras disculpas para ti y tu cuerpo.

Youngjae miraba boquiabierto al mayor, con un dolorcito en su pecho que le parecía absurdo de lo intenso que era. Iba a responderle, cuando Daehyun volvió a hablar:

—El jueves es mi debate y espero que me animes desde tu casa.

Y, diciendo eso, desapareció de la vista del castaño caminando precipitadamente con la cabeza gacha y sin detenerse un solo paso, dejando al chico en total desconcierto. No quería que Youngjae le estampara un golpe por haberlo tocado, no soportaría ver una expresión de odio dirigida a él de parte de aquel lindo castaño. Youngjae observó al contrario desaparecer de su vista y cerró la puerta, recostándose en ella y deslizándose lentamente en el suelo. Su cabeza estaba vuelta una mierda y su corazón latía desenfrenado. Daehyun era demasiado lindo y adorable que dolía. Estaba seguro de que si el mayor le hubiera dado la oportunidad de responder, le hubiera besado como si no hubiera mañana.

Tocando sus calientes mejillas se levantó de su lugar y miró la hora en su computador, ya iba siendo hora de ir a clase.

 

 

 

Jongup asomó la cabeza detrás de un menú que le había robado a un mesero y siguió con la mirada a Yongguk, quien caminaba con elegancia de un lado para otro llevando y trayendo copas y licores sin cesar, Junhong a su lado viraba los ojos al tener que presenciar tanta estupidez en una sola persona. El castaño le había obligado ir al bar ya que quería comprobar si era verdad que Yongguk era tan buena persona como su mejor amigo decía, pues le era imposible creerlo ya que el moreno era un culo con él.

—No sé qué intentas comprobar espiando a Yongguk —habló Junhong con una sonrisa burlona.

—Quiero demostrarte que él no es bue- ¡Joder, viene para acá!

El rubio apartó la vista de su amigo al escucharle decir aquello y vio cómo Bang Yongguk, vestido con una camisa negra de mangas cortas y llevando una libreta en una mano, se acercaba hacia su mesa. Le fue inevitable no sonreír, le gustaba demasiado ese tipo. El pelinegro llegó a la mesa y bufó con fastidio al ver al par de niños de nuevo invadiendo su vista. Como siguiera encontrándoselos juraba que le iba a dar conjuntivitis.

—¿Qué van a tomar? —preguntó sacando un bolígrafo de su pantalón y mirando directamente la libreta.

Al rubio le dio la impresión de que el mayor no necesitaba de aquella libreta, le parecía que era demasiado buen trabajador como para necesitar una. A lo mejor fingía para no tener que mirarlos a ellos, pensó, y aquello le hizo sentirse un poco avergonzado por ser una molestia para él.

—D-dos… —Junhong no sabía qué pedir, no se le apetecía nada. Miró a Jongup, quien seguía escondido tras el menú y leyó uno de los pedidos que ofrecían—. ¿Dos _Gimlet_?

No sabía qué era eso pero era mejor que enfadar al moreno diciéndole que no querían nada y que solo estaban ahí para espiarlo. Yongguk lo miró por un breve instante, entornando los ojos, y luego se marchó. Junhong se llevó la mano a la frente, como si de repente se sintiera enfermo, y miró con enojo a su castaño amigo.

—¡Casi haces que me odie! —le reclamó.

—No seas tonto —negó el mayor saliendo de su escudo de papel plastificado—, si aceptó ser tu modelo es que te adora, no puede odiarte —le guiñó un ojo para molestarlo y rio cuando el menor se sonrojó—. Nadie puede odiarte, Honggie, ya te dije que eres adorable.

—Deja de tratarme como un bebé.

—Sí, sí —Jongup tomó su celular para atender una llamada entrante—. Hola, mamá… sí, con Junhong… ¿Castigado? ¡¿Pero qué he hecho yo?! —empezó a levantarse de su lugar mientras hacía mala cara—. Ya, Jonghyuk siempre lo hace y a él no le dices, qué buena madre eres… ya estoy yendo, perdona.

Terminó la llamada y se excusó con el menor diciendo que su madre le había castigado por el simple hecho de existir. Junhong soltó una carcajada y despidió al mayor hasta que se quedó solo en su mesa en compañía de la música. Minutos después, Yongguk regresó con las dos bebidas y las puso en la mesa, mirando de izquierda a derecha con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está el enano? —preguntó.

—A-ah, tuvo que irse…

Yongguk gruñó por lo bajo. Moon Jongup siempre dejaba perder el alimento, pedía y luego desaparecía. Ya le iba a dar una lección después. Miró al chico rubio y descubrió los ojos de éste sobre su persona, haciéndole sentir un poco incómodo. Desvió la vista.

—Yo… seguiré con mi trabajo —señaló hacia la pista, como si su labor fuera bailar.

—E-esto… Yongguk —miró al menor al escuchar esa vocecita tímida suya, esa que aparecía en su cabeza cada que el recuerdo de las mejillas rosas del chico llegaba a su cabeza—. ¿Te… te gustaría acompañarme un rato? —se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso—. Sé que estás ocupado y tienes mucho que atender, pero deberías descansar un minuto… t-te ves un poco tenso y enojado.

El pequeño artista se vio tentado a levantar la cabeza, sin saber cuándo la había agachado, para ver la expresión del moreno. Éste lo miraba fijamente, como debatiendo consigo mismo algo que él desconocía. Y, como ocurrió horas atrás, temprano en la mañana, Yongguk se descubrió incapaz de negarse, así que con un suspiro tomó asiento en silencio. Junhong sonrió internamente y trató de guardar la calma, no quería estropear aquel momento. Miró los vasos sobre la mesa y estiró la mano para agarrar uno.

—Espera —el moreno agarró el vaso que él iba a tomar y le dejó el otro—. Es una bebida con Vodka, le dije a Himchan que la diluyera, supongo que no quieres acabar como la otra vez.

Junhong recordó la primera vez que había ido allí con Jongup y cómo éste le reprendió el día después por haberse emborrachado. Se sintió un poco avergonzado, que Yongguk recordara aquello le hacía querer salir de ahí, aunque también le parecía lindo que hubiera pensado en él y tenido en cuenta su baja resistencia con el alcohol. Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos, cada uno bebiendo de su vaso, hasta que el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra:

—Yo… —el moreno apartó la vista de su Gimlet a medio acabar para centrarse en él— sobre las fotografías… gracias por aceptar ayudarme, me esforzaré por hacer un buen trabajo.

« _Y hacerle justicia a tu hermosura_ », se vio tentado a decir, pero se tragó las palabras junto con el nuevo sorbo que había dado a su vaso. Yongguk lo observó mientras hablaba y, por alguna extraña razón, bajó la vista hacia los labios rosa del menor, y luego notó que estaba sucio con sal y limón cerca en la barbilla y en la mejilla derecha.

—Límpiate —dijo, señalando la cara del chico.

Junhong abrió los ojos, sacó un pedacito de papel del bolsillo de su jean y se limpió los labios y la barbilla, dejando los restos de limón esparcidos por su mejilla.

—¿Ya? —preguntó.

Yongguk bufó sin que lo notara, hallando aquel gesto lindo. Negó con la cabeza y cogió el trozo de papel de las manos del menor para limpiarle lo que éste no había logrado. El corazón de Junhong latió con fuerza y Yongguk notó que su mano temblaba. Por un pequeño instante, ambos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada, percibiendo que el tiempo transcurría lento a su alrededor. Pero de pronto, una presencia rompió el ambiente y ambos giraron sus caras para ver a un chico castaño de pie frente a ellos.

Youngjae había estado buscando a su mejor amigo para hablar con él, se sentía muy mal cuando Yongguk se enojaba con él y no quería que su torpeza los distanciara. Esperaba encontrarlo de pie en las mesas V.I.P o en la barra hablando con Himchan, lo que no esperó fue encontrarlo sentado en una de las mesas como un cliente más acompañado de un chico rubio en una escena melosa. Junhong y Youngjae intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, formulado en su cabeza la misma pregunta: _¿Quién es él?_ El castaño le dedicó una última mirada antes de volver en sí y restablecerse, acercándose más a la mesa y ubicándose frente al pelinegro.

—Yongguk, tenemos que hablar —dijo, tratando de calmar la angustia en su voz.

—Yo no quiero hablarte. —Yongguk miró a Junhong, limpió por última vez su mejilla, y se levantó de su puesto. La expresión en su rostro se había endurecido, por poco había olvidado la existencia del castaño—. Choi Junhong, se está haciendo tarde. Ve y paga las bebidas con Himchan y regresa a casa.

Un poco confundido, el menor asintió e hizo una pequeña inclinación hacia el moreno para agradecerle la breve charla, avanzó unos cuantos pasos no sin antes echarle un último vistazo al castaño e irse de allí, haciéndole caso al mayor. Youngjae lo siguió con la mirada volviendo a preguntarse quién era, pues su mejor amigo le había hablado con su extraño cariño y le había mandado a marcharse, con su forma peculiar de mostrar preocupación. Sintió una pizquita de celos. ¿Quién era ese chico que recibía las atenciones de Yongguk? Por andar sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que el mayor había bufado y se había ido a atender otras mesas y limpiar por ahí. Youngjae parpadeó incrédulo al ver que su mejor amigo pasaba de él, por lo que decidió perseguirlo de un lado a otro pidiéndole que hablaran, no pensaba irse de allí sin arreglar las cosas.

Luego de un rato, Youngjae acabó con la exagerada paciencia de Bang Yongguk, quien con el enfado marcando sus facciones lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una de las habitaciones del bar dando grandes zancadas.

—Salgan de aquí —mandó, haciendo que una pareja joven abandonara su faena de besos y toqueteos.

Cuando el par salió Yongguk tiró de la mano de Youngjae, lo hizo caminar hacia el centro de la alcoba y luego lo soltó de un tirón.

—Habla ya, ¿qué mierda quieres de mí?

—Yongguk, espera, no hables así —el castaño le miró un tanto entristecido, pues se notaba lo cabreado que estaba el mayor, aunque también se estaba enfadando con su actitud—. No quiero que peleemos, cálmate.

—¿Calmarme? Ah, entonces el problema soy yo.

—Deja de estar a la defensiva, estoy tratando de hablar contigo.

El pelinegro lo miró con irritación.

—Pues te dije que yo no quería hablarte, no entiendo por qué insistes.

Youngjae suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para despeinar su cabello. Empezaba a frustrarse, con Yongguk así de enojado no iban a llegar a ningún lado, y de todos modos no se le ocurría qué decir o cómo empezar a hablar. Era consciente de que el mayor se esforzaba para cuidarle de chicos malos que le pudieran hacer daño, pero no era como si lo hubieran dañado. De hecho, no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho con Daehyun, lo había disfrutado y lo habían tratado de forma más cálida de lo que pensó.

—S-sé que estás molesto conmigo —empezó, organizando las palabras en su cabeza y mirando a su mejor amigo, quien seguía contemplándolo con rostro ensombrecido—, siempre te estoy desobedeciendo y causando problemas… No sé qué decir, Yongguk, no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo, no hice nada que pudiera afectarte. Pero si quieres una disculpa, está bien, pero… no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

El castaño apretó las manos en fuertes puños cuando terminó de hablar, no había dicho nada que tuviera relación, soltando frases al azar, pero fue lo único que se ocurrió decir al estar tan nervioso y a punto de vomitar su estómago. Escuchó que Yongguk resoplaba para luego encoger los hombros.

—Como sea, haz lo que te dé la gana, no me importa.

Hizo un ademán de irse pero el menor le detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo para que parara. « _¡¿Qué mierda?!_ ». El moreno se soltó rápidamente.

—¡Diablos, Yongguk! —se quejó el castaño—. ¿Qué sucede? No logro entender por qué demonios te muestras tan arisco conmigo —estaba incrédulo, es que de verdad no lo comprendía—. No hice nada malo, ¿podrías explicarme qué hice para actúes así?

—Jódete, Youngjae.

Le dedicó una última mirada y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —explotó Youngjae—. ¿Tienes celos o qué?

El moreno no pudo evitar detener sus pasos para girar sobre sus talones y mirar a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido, como si de repente le hubiera hablado en alemán.

—Por favor, ¿por qué iba yo a tener celos?

—No lo sé —se alzó de hombros con rabia—. Nunca me dejas estar con nadie, Yongguk, a veces me cansa. Te enfada cualquier puta cosa que hago y más si estoy acompañado de alguien. Y cuando te digo que saldré a algún lado, es un puto problema cuando apareces de la nada y los atormentas a todos. ¿Qué cosa hice para que desconfíes tanto de mí?

Yongguk caminó hasta él levantando la mano, y por un momento creyó que el mayor le iba a golpear o abofetear la boca por haberle alzado la voz. Yongguk podía ser su mejor amigo pero seguía siendo mayor y le guardaba mucho respeto. Pero éste solo le señaló sin tocarlo, al parecer demasiado asqueado o defraudado de él como para hacer siquiera contacto físico.

—Si he sido un estorbo en tu vida es para guiarte y enseñarte a cuidarte de los demás —su voz era pesada, con un tono rasposo y más grave de lo que ya era—, para enseñarte a usar ese puto cerebro que tienes y priorizar en las situaciones que se te presenten. Pero ya veo que no he sido demasiado práctico y solo te he traído molestias.

Se apartó, con las espalda erguida y viéndose muchísimo más alto. Youngjae le miró con el rostro descompuesto.

—Y-Yongguk, yo no… espera, hablemos de esto. Esta discusión no tiene sentido.

—Te lo repito por tercera vez en la noche —fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, la música de pronto invadió toda la habitación y la llenó de una serie de frases puestas en ritmo—: no quiero hablar contigo.

Salió entonces del cuarto sin volverse en ningún momento. El castaño se quedó como piedra, perdiendo el dominio de su cuerpo y no sabiendo cómo hacerlo reaccionar. Luego de unos minutos se obligó a sí mismo a reponerse y mandó a sus piernas a que empezaran a andar, corriendo hacia la pista en busca de su mejor amigo sin dar con él. Fue hasta la barra, donde Himchan secaba unas copas y las colocaba con cuidado en un estante.

—H-himchan, ¿dónde está Guk? —su objetivo era tranquilizarse, pero casi había hablado con un grito en la boca.

El moreno le miró un poco preocupado.

—Se fue, Jae, no se veía muy bien —se acercó al castaño, observando que lucía igual de mal que el moreno—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Él s-se ha enfadado conm… —sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose demasiado ridículo, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y éstas resbalaron sin consentimiento por sus mejillas—. He hecho… enfadar a Yongguk y n-no quiere… no quiere verme.

El mayor le miró un poco triste y salió de la barra para ir a abrazarlo.

—Está bien, luego se le pasará. Él no puede enfadarse contigo, eres su mejor amigo y te quiere mucho —dijo para animarlo. Se separó de él y lo tomó de los mofletes para levantarle el rostro.

—L-le dije cosas y él sólo-

—No le des vueltas, te digo que ya se le pasará —Himchan le sonrió, llamando a un mesero e intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con él. El chico se marchó y él agarró al menor de la mano para obligarle a caminar—. Te llevo a casa.

Youngjae no se negó y se aferró a la mano del moreno, porque sabía que si se quedaba solo se iba a poner a llorar como un crío de cuatro años. A veces odiaba ser un llorón, le hacía sentir patético. Nunca pensó que sería víctima del lado duro de Yongguk, ese lado que mostraba a todos excepto a quienes eran cercanos con él, y debía admitir que se sentía horrible. Era la primera vez que hacía enojar tanto a su mejor amigo y no sabía qué hacer ni cómo lidiar con todo aquello. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras volvía a llorar en silencio y Himchan lo guiaba por las calles para llevarlo a casa.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Jueves 20 de marzo, 2014.**

Daehyun estaba a punto de desmayarse, y es que cuando los nervios lo dominaban le era demasiado difícil, por no decir imposible, calmar las ansias. Por fin había llegado el día de la tan esperada discusión filosófica y lo había empezado con dolor de estómago y sin muchas fuerzas para comer. Debido al evento había tenido que levantarse un poco más temprano para ir a trabajar en la cafetería y llegar a las ocho de la mañana, pues una falta significaba menos pago a final de mes y él no estaba dispuesto a ello, porque necesitaba dinero. El plan era reunirse con su profesor a las once en la universidad para ir juntos, junto con otros alumnos destacados, hacia el lugar del debate. En aquel momento se encontraba repartiendo cafés y panes a los clientes madrugueros.

La campana que habían puesto en la puerta —cortesía de Sowon, quien aún se reprendía su descuido de tiempo atrás— tintineó por la llegada de nueva clientela y ambos alzaron la voz en un cortés _¡Bienvenidos!_

—¡Dae! —la peliuva llamó a su compañero desde el mostrador y éste terminó de tomar un pedido para entregárselo a ella.

—Pastel de queso con arequipe y un cappuccino.

—Vale —acató la chica—, ahora ve y atiende a ese muchacho de allá.

Señaló una de las mesas y el pelidorado se sorprendió enormemente al ver sentado en ella a Yoo Youngjae, quien miraba a la ventana con rostro aturdido. Tal imagen le hizo inquietarse, como si la emanante angustia del menor fuera suya propia y estuviera acabando con él, y brevemente se olvidó de su nerviosismo. Caminó hasta el chico y se sentó en la silla contigua a la ajena, sacándole de sus cavilaciones y haciéndole sonreír un poco. Pero aquella sonrisa parecía más bien forzada, y se fue tan pronto apareció.

—Jae, ¿qué te pasa? —se vio tentado a acariciarle la espalda para hacerle saber que iba a estar ahí para él, pero decidió que tocarlo no era una buena idea—. ¿Por qué luces tan cansado?

—Madrugué para nada —respondió el castaño—, nuestro maestro nunca apareció y no tengo ganas de ir a la biblioteca a trabajar.

El pelidorado asintió y sonrió para tratar de animarlo, queriendo transmitirle la poca energía que poseía.

—Vamos, arregla esa cara. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —soltó una risita cuando el menor le miró pucherudo.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue tras el mostrador para preparar una humeante taza de café con leche, porque sabía que al menor le gustaba beber el café de esa forma. Sowon se había encargado de recibir y atender a los demás clientes mientras él hablaba con su enamorado. Regresó con la taza, se la dejó a Youngjae sobre la mesa y éste le agradeció sintiéndose un poco mejor. Daehyun, aún con su amable y tímida sonrisa, carraspeó y tomó la palabra:

—Youngjae, quería disculparme nuevamente por lo de la fiesta —dijo a media voz. Youngjae se sonrojó y sopló de su café para enfriarlo y poder sorberlo.

—N-no hay problema.

Los dos estaban rojos. Era evidente que lo ocurrido todavía lo sentían como si lo hubieran vivido recientemente, como si al verse sus mentes recordaran las manos del contrario sobre cada espacio de su piel. Se miraban y sonreían sin parar, tímidos pero no incómodos.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu mejor amigo para que te haga compañía? —inquirió el mayor unos segundos después—. Ya que estás solo… Quisiera quedarme contigo, pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo.

Youngjae sonrió con un sentimiento agridulce instalado en su pecho.

—Discutí con él y no quiere hablarme.

— _Pfft_ —bufó Daehyun haciendo que lo mirara—, pues tu mejor amigo es un tonto. ¿Quién no querría hablar con alguien tan lindo e inteligente como tú?

El castaño rio bajito. Daehyun nunca fallaba en hacerlo sentir bien y especial. El momento fue interrumpido ya que el celular del mayor empezó a timbrar haciendo que su expresión confortante pasara a una de pánico. Youngjae le miraba entre preocupado y expectante, pues las facciones del mayor se hacían cada vez más tensas a medida que intercambiaba palabras con el locutor. Daehyun terminó su llamada y miró al chico como si le acabasen de anunciar la peor de las noticias.

—¿D-dae?

—Mi maestro ha dicho que tenemos que vernos antes —dijo para luego salir disparado hacia el cuarto de cambio detrás del mostrador y regresando colocándose su saco sport azul marino con apuros—. ¡Me voy!

Sowon levantó la vista de una mesa que estaba limpiando y le mandó a callarse, para luego sonreírle y poner ambos pulgares en alto. El pelidorado miró al menor un poco paniqueado, pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dedicó éste le llenó de plenitud y consuelo.

—¡Te deseo mucho éxito!

Daehyun sonrió amplio y se relamió los labios.

—Jae, si no te molesta que te vuelva a invitar a salir —dijo, entre asustado y ansioso— me gustaría llevarte a comer helado. Nada raro.

Youngjae rio avergonzado sin poder evitarlo, aquel chico era muy lindo. Luego asintió con una extensa sonrisa.

—Está bien —contestó—. Ahora apúrate y vete ya.

El pelidorado correspondió su sonrisa con una más encantadora, saliendo del local y empezando a caminar con rapidez. Youngjae exhaló y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla, terminando de tomar el café y pensando en que no le había deseado suerte a Yongguk para aquel día, pero creía que no la necesitaba y le iría muy bien ya que el moreno era muy inteligente. No se tenía que preocupar por él.

Ahora el único que estaba en su cabeza era Daehyun y esperaba que a éste le fuera de maravilla.

 

 

 

El evento había empezado con una hora de retraso dando inicio a la una y media de la tarde y, para sorpresa de muchos —pues no a mucha gente le gustaba algo tan aburrido como la filosofía—, el lugar estaba lleno.

De nuevo el dolor de cabeza lo estaba acosando, y justo en el día que iba a debatir, sin mencionar que llevaba días con un humor de perros. Yongguk asintió totalmente de acuerdo cuando una chica terminó de describir un ensayo que había preparado en respuesta a una idea propuesta por un profesor de otra universidad. La sala se llenó de aplausos y luego quedó reinando el silencio. En general todo era bastante interesante y los jóvenes invitados argumentaban de forma excelente. Para sentirse como la mierda aquel día, Yongguk había enseñado de forma impecable una especie de epístola, como las que había hecho Séneca, que había elaborado para los investigadores, siendo felicitado por su trabajo.

Estiró el cuello en una breve pausa para organizar ideas y cruzó los brazos mientras varios charlaban entre sí. Su maestro de Metafísica sabía de sobra que él no era una persona sociable, así que no se molestó en soltarle algún comentario, además de tener conocimiento de que cuando su mejor alumno tenía dolores de cabeza evitaba hablar.

—De la Universidad E se presenta Jung Daehyun, de veintidós años, cursando el tercer semestre de Filosofía, hablando sobre Los perjuicios del pensar.

Yongguk arqueó una ceja cuando el anunciador habló por el micrófono y un chico de cabello de color indescifrable, semejante al de un nido de pájaros, se puso de pie, hombros tensos y mirada nerviosa, llevando en manos temblorosas un par de papeles. ¿Daehyun? ¿Jung Daehyun? Arrugó el gesto con recelo y ladeó la cabeza mientras taladraba el cuerpo entero del muchacho. ¿Podría ser el mismo que había desvirgado el culo de su mejor amigo? Youngjae le había mencionado una vez que había conocido a un tipo que iba a participar en el debate y semanas después le salía con que había follado con un Daehyun, no podía ser simple coincidencia. Debían ser la misma persona, el mundo era grande pero a veces no lo suficiente.

Como sintiendo que alguien le observaba y como si supiera dónde buscar exactamente, el tal Daehyun detuvo sus ojos en él y le saludó con una inocente inclinación de cabeza, tragando fuerte para empezar a compartir lo que tanto se había esforzado en preparar.

 

 

 

Luego de concluir el debate, cerca de las cinco de la tarde, se celebró una pequeña integración de felicitación para conseguir contactos o hacer grupos de investigación con enfoque social. Hubo charlas por todos lados, música suave y se repartieron bebidas controladas a cada persona. En pocas palabras, fue una integración amistosa. Daehyun no podía parar de sonreír, ya había conseguido las tarjetas de tres de los investigadores de artículos que le habían gustado y no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de trabajar con ellos algún día si se le presentaba. Su maestro y sus compañeros estaban en un círculo hablando con un grupo de otra universidad mientras él conocía personas por su cuenta.

Se excusó con un par de hombres para salir de la conversación y bebió de su copa de champán, que por cierto estaba delicioso. Miró la hora en su celular y sonrió al ver que eran ya las seis y media de la tarde, suspiró sintiéndose realizado y, de pronto, se atragantó con la bebida al toparse con unos ojos oscuros que no dejaban de mirarlo. Recordaba el nombre de ese chico, Bang Yongguk, su tema había sido interesante y más porque su voz era grave y segura al momento de hablar. Aunque también el nombre le sonaba de algún lado pero no sabía exactamente de dónde lo había oído. Yongguk empezó a caminar hacia él y el pelidorado dio unos cuantos pasos atrás sin saber por qué reaccionaba de ese modo.

—Hola, ¿Daehyun, verdad? —saludó el moreno tan pronto alcanzó al menor, éste asintió torpemente y dejó su copa en una mesa que tenía al lado.

—Mucho gusto, me gustó mucho tu trabajo.

El más alto inclinó la cabeza lentamente hacia adelante en un gesto de reverencia.

—El tuyo también, me preguntaba si podrías responderme unas preguntas acerca de él.

—¡Seguro!

Yongguk empezó a caminar y él lo siguió sin protestar, confiando en que la música le fastidiaba al chico a pesar de no ser alta ni ruidosa. Caminaron en silencio. Daehyun se entretuvo detallando la parte trasera del contrario, apreciando el cuerpo largo y los hombros anchos, que le daban un porte de arrogante seguridad y bastante elegancia, el cabello negro azabache y la tonalidad trigueña de su piel que apenas podía ver debido a la ropa negra que éste llevaba puesta. Y recordando su rostro, pensaba que tenía una cara bonita a pesar de poseer una expresión de marcada dureza.

—¿Sabes? Llámame loco pero siento que te conozco o he escuchado tu nombre antes, pero no lo puedo recordar muy bien —rio—, ¿no crees que es raro?

—Raro, dices —bufó el pelinegro sin voltearse a mirarlo.

El menor tragó saliva sintiéndose incómodo y empezó a preguntarse hacia dónde iban, pues estaban llegando a un lugar sin casi gente. Sólo le iba a responder unas preguntas, ¿por qué se alejaban tanto de los demás? Se extrañó un poco, pero antes de preguntar los brazos del tipo lo agarraron de la camisa y lo estrelló contra una pared sin mucha fuerza. Daehyun abrió los ojos como platos, asustado, ¿quién era ese tipo, lo iba a atracar?

—¿Conoces a Youngjae? —preguntó en su voz profunda y baja, casi atemorizante.

Aquel nombre tuvo un efecto dulce en él.

—¿Jae? —inquirió de forma entre curiosa y cariñosa—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

El rostro de Yongguk se endureció más si era posible, y si la vida fuera como en las películas, Daehyun casi podía jurar que el brillo había desaparecido de los ojos del contrario y éstos se convertían en dos hoyos negros que podrían tragárselo sin piedad. ¿Quién era…? Entonces un repentino destello le aclaró las ideas. Himchan, Junhong y Jongup habían estado hablando de un tipo que tenían en común. Youngjae le había contado de una persona especial que también estudiaba Filosofía y al que le gustaban las galletas, y él le había dicho que le encantaría conocerlo.

 _Tsk._ Qué equivocado estaba.

—No puede ser… —susurró con una sonrisa entre socarrona e incrédula—. El mejor amigo.

Yongguk torció el labio y el agarre en la ropa del menor se hizo más fuerte.

—Mala elección —dijo—, la respuesta debía ser “no”.

 

 

 

Youngjae se despidió de la administradora de la biblioteca y de un par de auxiliares que se quedaron hablando con ella y salió sonriente de la universidad. Gracias a Daehyun y a su adorable personalidad había logrado tranquilizarse el resto de la tarde y seguido con su acostumbrada jornada de los jueves a pesar de al principio estar demasiado desmotivado como para existir. Asistió a sus clases y luego se quedó hasta tarde en la biblioteca, eran casi las siete de la noche pero él se encontraba de humor ameno. Suspiró y, antes de ir a casa, caminó unas cuantas calles hacia una pastelería y compró un pequeño postre para Daehyun. No sabía cómo felicitarlo por haber sobrevivido el día en una discusión filosófica, así que lo único que tenía en mente era llevarle algo delicioso para llenar su estómago.

Salió de la pastelería y fue caminando hacia la cafetería Monkeys para dejar el pastel con Sowon, pues suponía que el mayor se había ido a casa a descansar luego de un día muy largo. Yongguk llegó a sus pensamientos pero dejó que se fuera volando, cuando se armara de valor para hablarle iría a visitarlo y preguntarle qué tal le había ido. Sonrió al llegar y abrió la puerta del local al ver las luces encendidas, pero enseguida su sonrisa desapareció y ya se encontraba arrodillado frente a Daehyun, quien estaba sentado en una silla siendo atendido por la peliuva, pues tenía una hemorragia nasal que no quería detenerse.

—Por Dios, Daehyun, ¿qué te pasó? —inquirió Youngjae alarmado al ver que tenía también un ojo hinchado.

Daehyun pareció sorprendido de verlo allí, pero en cuanto trató de brindarle una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo hizo una mueca de dolor. Sowon le apretó la nariz, bufando.

—Qué diablos, Dae, practicas boxeo y mira que ni lo aplicas para defenderte.

El castaño miró a la chica preocupado y luego al pelidorado, le acarició una mejilla y le preguntó con la mirada si estaba bien. Era la segunda vez que veía a Daehyun así de golpeado y no le gustaba para nada ver a alguien tan amable siendo dañado.

—¿T-te patearon el trasero los participantes por pisotear sus discursos? —bromeó para calmar su inquietud.

Sowon limpió un poco más la nariz del pelidorado al ver que ya dejaba de sangrar y le pasó un paño húmedo por la boca y la barbilla para retirar la sangre seca. Hizo una mueca de asco al ver la camisa blanca de su compañero manchada de rojo, luego miró al castaño incómoda, pues ya Daehyun le había explicado lo que había sucedido. Daehyun gruñó y sonrió torcido, más por el fastidio que por el dolor. Youngjae se preguntó qué diablos le había pasado y por qué se veía tan molesto, de hecho, nunca pensó que alguien tan tranquilo como el mayor pudiera enojarse.

—Me pateó un solo filósofo —soltó neutro.

Recordarlo solo le hacía querer golpear algo, cualquier cosa. Luego de su encuentro con el mejor amigo de su enamorado, había ido directamente a la cafetería, pues sabía que Sowon le podría ayudar con el sangrado y él no quería que su hermana lo viera en ese estado y encima preocupar a Himchan. La peliuva siempre era su salvación cuando cosas como esas pasaban.

El menor frunció el ceño y dejó de acariciarle la mejilla.

—¿Era muy bueno?

La muchacha recogió los trapos sucios y se marchó, no queriendo ver la reacción del niño bonito cuando se enterara de que su mejor amigo era un matón.

—Y que lo digas… —respondió Daehyun medio enojado, medio sarcástico—. Su nombre era Bang Yongguk.

 

 

 

**Viernes 21 de marzo, 2014.**

El calor de la primavera nunca le había parecido molesto, debido a que él era friolento nunca le molestó la bienvenida luz solar. Pero en aquel momento quería que el sol se apagara. El aire estaba fresco, pero para él era un aire lleno de contaminación y gérmenes de animales. Yongguk esperaba a Junhong en la entrada del zoológico, pues el rubio lo había citado allí al medio día para empezar con la sesión de fotos con la que se había comprometido, y el estrés era tal que ya llevaba dos cigarrillos acabados y en aquel momento iba por el tercero. Refunfuñó en su lugar y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra. No dejaba de preguntarse por qué diablos había aceptado ser el modelo de ese niño cuando sabía que odiaba sacarse fotografías. No entendía cuál era su puto problema y por qué de un día para otro no podía decirle _no_ a Choi Junhong. ¿Acaso ese niño tenía magia y lo había embrujado?

El timbre de su celular le desvió de su malgenio y gruñó de molestia, no le apetecía hablar con nadie. Tomó la llamada sin siquiera mirar la pantalla.

—¿Diga?

— _¿Dónde estás?_ —puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz demandante de Youngjae. « _Más estrés, Jesús_ ».

—En el zoológico —habló un poco fuerte, pues el lugar estaba atestado de gente haciendo fila para entrar y de vendedores ambulantes.

— _¿Por quién me tomas, crees que soy idiota? A ti no te gusta el zoológico._

—Bueno, ahora sí —respondió sin más, no queriendo explicarle a su mejor amigo que últimamente su hobbie era hacer cosas que no le gustaban.

—¡Yongguk!

El moreno apartó la vista al escuchar el fuerte grito en esa voz que le revolvía el estómago. Junhong caminaba hacia él sonriente, haciéndole cuestionarse si ese niño tendría algún problema en la cabeza, no entendía por qué tendría que sonreír tan amplio.

— _¿Qué fue ese grito?_ —preguntó Youngjae.

—Un león —el rubio empezó a correr para alcanzarlo—. Debo colgar.

— _No, esp-_

Lo que el castaño pudo estar a punto de decirle —o reclamarle, lo conocía muy bien— no pudo ser comunicado, pues él rápidamente había cortado la llamada sin darle la oportunidad de continuar. Yongguk exhaló el humo del cigarrillo y miró a Junhong, que se paró frente a él y le saludó risueño. Llevaba una mochila negra y vestía con una simple camisa blanca y unos jeans grises, el viento revoloteaba sus hebras rubias y él achicaba los ojos cuando su propio cabello le hacía cosquillas.

—H-hola, Yongguk —dijo, nervioso y haciendo un puchero.

El aludido frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza al ver la expresión del muchacho. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

—¿Qué pasa? —se quejó.

—¿P-podrías dejar de fumar, por favor?

Yongguk entornó los ojos sin creer lo que oía. Su celular volvió a timbrar y él desvió la vista hacia un vendedor de globos con formas de animales para atender.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

— _Guk, espero que vengas hoy al bar_ —habló Himchan con tono amenazante y colgó de inmediato, sin dejarle negarse.

El pelinegro se rascó la barbilla y guardó su celular, restándole importancia a las llamadas que había recibido. Cuando se volvió hacia el menor, se dio cuenta de que éste seguía mirándolo pucherudo y no pudo más que suspirar con cansancio y arrojar la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo para luego pisarla.

—¿Feliz? —inquirió.

—¡Mucho! —exclamó el chico volviendo a sonreír y emprendiendo la marcha hacia el interior del zoológico.

Él ya había comprado las entradas, así que entró junto con el mayor y los diferentes sonidos de los animales llegaron a sus oídos. Junhong estaba muy nervioso pero también demasiado emocionado, y no sólo porque Yongguk había aceptado ayudarle, sino también porque deseaba sacar las mejores fotografías del moreno y conservarlas en caso de que éste dejara de hablarle después de que el proyecto acabara. Aunque él no iba a permitir que eso pasara, se iba a esforzar por conquistar a Yongguk aún si eso significaba ser muy molesto.

—Ya podemos empezar —anunció y sacó su cámara de su mochila. Era una Nikon D5100 que le había regalado su padre y que, según él, le había costado los ahorros de toda su vida—. No te diré qué hacer, para que te sientas con más libertad de moverte.

Yongguk le miró fulminante y empezó a caminar sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Se suponía que para que alguien te sacara fotos tú tenías que posar, él no entendía cómo es que ese niño le decía que hiciera cualquier cosa. El pelinegro estaba demasiado tenso y Junhong no sabía cómo decirle que se relajara, tampoco se creía capaz de decirle qué tenía que hacer, por eso le había dejado buscar su propia forma de modelar. Una pequeña niña que caminaba distraída tropezó con una de las piernas del moreno y cayó al suelo. El rubio se alarmó cuando el moreno miró a la menor con cara de pocos amigos, creyendo que la iba a pisar por haberlo golpeado, pero cuando éste se inclinó y la ayudó a levantar limpiándole el vestido y diciéndole algo que la hizo sonreír enormemente, no perdió la oportunidad y sacó una captura.

De algún modo el mayor se veía tranquilo a pesar de mirar siempre con seriedad y sin mucha expresión, Junhong pensó que ese era el encanto que tenía Bang Yongguk.

 

 

 

Youngjae frunció los labios cuando su mejor amigo le colgó, al parecer aún seguía muy enojado con él como para escuchar su voz por celular. Pero aun así eso no le importaba, él también estaba enojado con su mejor amigo por haber golpeado a Daehyun, ¿quién se creía? ¿Se había vuelto loco acaso? Le parecía muy mal por parte del moreno lastimar a alguien tan bueno como el pelidorado. Guardó el celular en su mochila al ver que pronto se quedaría sin batería y luego salió del cuarto donde todos los auxiliares dejaban sus pertenencias para seguir haciendo su trabajo en la biblioteca. Rondó entre mesas y estantes, vigilando a cada estudiante y que todo estuviera en orden, hasta que se hizo la una de la tarde, la hora en que él tomaba el almuerzo.

A punto de entrar al cuarto de cambio para sacar su billetera e ir a comprar algo, vio a un chico castaño rojizo parado en la mitad de todo sin hacer nada. Se le hizo un poco extraño, pero no dudó en acercarse a él, lo recordaba del día en que Yongguk lo había puesto a trabajar en el bar y lo había tratado muy mal hasta que él se cansó e interrumpió todo aquel _bullying_.

—Disculpa —le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención—, hola.

Jongup achicó los ojos al ver al castaño y luego los abrió perplejo. « _¡El novio de Yongguk!_ ». No tardó en sudar de los nervios y a moverse con pequeños tics.

—H-hola, señor —hizo una reverencia de noventa grados—. Me llamo Moon Jongup.

Era mejor tratar bien a la pareja de Bang Yongguk si no quería que éste le golpeara por falto de modales. Youngjae arqueó una ceja al ser recibido de forma tan formal y luego dio un apretón amistoso al chico para que se incorporara.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Youngjae —le sonrió y el de más baja estatura se sonrojó, pensando en que el chico tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, ya veía qué le había visto el moreno—. Oye… ¿conoces a Yongguk?

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió rápidamente.

El castaño mayor soltó una risita por el extraño comportamiento del chico y asintió.

—¿Sabes de casualidad dónde está?

Jongup tragó fuerte y se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto que sabía dónde estaba, pero si abría la boca le iba causar problemas a Junhong si el novio de Yongguk se enteraba de que el moreno estaba con otro chico. Además, si Yongguk salía con dos chicos a la vez tampoco podía decir nada, ¿qué tal si el pelinegro lo mataba por bocazas? Ganas no le faltaban, Yongguk tenía deseos de matarlo desde la primera vez que se conocieron, y él no estaba dispuesto a morir tan joven.

—N-no, no lo he visto y tampoco sé dónde está —mintió y sonrió lo más fingido que pudo.

Youngjae asintió con un puchero de decepción y un auxiliar de cabello eléctrico y color ceniza se paró a su lado y le palmeó la espalda para saludarlo.

—Jae _hyung_ , ¿qué esperas para ir a almorzar? —dijo y luego miró al de menor estatura, quien había estado esperándolo—. No puedo creer que no sepas buscar un jodido libro, Jongup. Ten —alargó el brazo y le entregó un libro al chico—, aquí está el libro que Zelo necesita. Ve y préstalo, que lo requiere urgente.

Jongup asintió y le agradeció a su amigo. El chico, al que habían apodado Kunh, era un estudiante de Artes Plásticas que iba dos semestres más adelante de Junhong y le tenía bastante cariño al rubio porque decía que era demasiado tierno. Youngjae miró a Kuhn sonriente ya que el joven era muy divertido y luego lo agarró del brazo cuando un recuerdo cruzó por su cabeza.

—Espera, Sooil, ¿dijiste Zelo?

Kuhn sonrió amplio y asintió enérgicamente.

—Zelo, se llama Junhong y dibuja ¡genial! Tiene un cómic que, Dios mío, es una obra de arte —puso arriba ambos dedos pulgares y luego frunció el entrecejo, divertido—. No me sorprende que haya hecho que Yongguk aceptara tomarse fotos para él, con lo adorable y persistente que es nadie se puede negar a él.

El rostro de Youngjae era la sorpresa en persona, no podía del asombro. ¿Yongguk en una sesión de fotos? Empezó a juntar las piezas. Últimamente su mejor amigo leía cómics, iba a zoológicos y ahora se tomaba fotos, y siempre accedía porque “ _un chico me pidió que lo hiciera_ ”. El chico detrás de los más recientes cambios del moreno era ese tal Junhong.

Jongup miró como un culo a Sooil y, antes de que el novio de su amo pudiera decirle algo, salió disparado como un torpedo de aquel lugar.


	19. Capítulo 18

Youngjae observó cómo Jongup se iba corriendo y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, pues quería preguntarle si era verdad que no sabía dónde se encontraba Yongguk, necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo pronto. Kuhn le despeinó el cabello y él lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ve a comer, jovencito —mandó Sooil y Youngjae puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú.

Se quitó la mano del menor de la cabeza y caminó hacia el cuarto de cambio.

—¡Me encanta cuando me rechazas, Jae _hyung_!

El castaño soltó una risotada cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quitó su chaleco para rebuscar su billetera en el bolso. En ese mismo instante su móvil recibió una llamada entrante y él lo alcanzó, sonriendo al ver el nombre de Daehyun con una foto suya en la pantalla.

— _¿Estás libre?_ —curioseó el chico con voz divertida.

—Estoy trabajando —mintió, solo para ver cuál sería la reacción del mayor.

— _Ah, bueno…_ —sonaba increíblemente decepcionado y Youngjae no pudo continuar con su mentira, había descubierto que era débil a la voz del muchacho.

—Nos vemos en la cafetería.

Terminó la llamada y se apuró en cargarse el bolso a la espalda. Partiendo de la biblioteca se topó con Sumin y se detuvo para abrazarla en un saludo, luego salió corriendo de la universidad para llegar a la cafetería en cuanto antes. Cuando arribó al lugar, Daehyun ya lo esperaba afuera apoyado en la pared y con una dulce sonrisa. El rostro del mayor seguía igual de amistoso a excepción del gran moratón que adornaba su ojo izquierdo, y su nariz se veía un poco rosa pero nada exagerado.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó el castaño cuando empezaron a caminar—, aún no he podido hablar con Yongguk para que se disculpe por haberte golpeado.

—No importa —el mayor lo miró contento—, de hecho, me alegra que sea sobreprotector contigo —se señaló el ojo herido—, deja ver lo mucho que le preocupas aunque exagera un poco.

—Exagera demasiado —protestó Youngjae recordando todas las apariciones misteriosas de Yongguk en sus citas a ciegas. Nunca iba a entender cómo era que se enteraba de ellas—. Mira que lastimarte así…

Se detuvo y se puso frente al pelidorado. La diferencia de estatura entre los dos no era mucha, Daehyun era más alto que Youngjae por dos centímetros midiendo metro setenta y nueve.

—Me da pena que estés herido por mi culpa —confesó el menor.

Luego de pensárselo la noche anterior, llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor amigo al final había dado con el nombre Daehyun por su metida de pata, por lo que sería la segunda vez que el pelidorado resultaba herido a causa suya. Últimamente todo lo que hacía traía problemas y se sentía muy idiota y patético, como un gran fastidio para la humanidad.

—Jae… —Daehyun sonrió—, no pasa nada. Deja de darle vueltas a lo de ayer, no tiene importancia. Aunque tu amigo me hizo enojar y me tenté a devolverle los golpes, no lo hice, y si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera habido diferencia. Él seguiría molesto de un modo u otro.

—Pero…

El pelidorado lo agarró de la mano y retomó el camino.

—Me prometiste un helado, así que vamos.

Youngjae se dejó guiar por el mayor y decidió que tenía razón, quizá él debía dejar de pensar tanto. No había hecho nada malo, así que tampoco tenía que estar recriminándose y culpándose por todo. Fueron juntos hacia una heladería toda llena de azul cielo y rosa pálido y se sentaron a comer helado como se habían propuesto, el menor pidió uno de tres bolas de fresa con chispas de chocolate y el mayor uno de dos bolas de helado de vainilla con algunas frutas y galletas. El clima afuera era sencillamente perfecto, un cielo azul despejado los rodeaba y el sol primaveral calentaba de forma acariciadora, sin llegar a ser molesto; un viento que era casi irreal los batía con suavidad y llenaba de tranquilidad a las personas que estaban sentadas a la sombra y a las que caminaban de un lugar a otro transitando las calles.

—¿Está rico? —preguntó el castaño a su compañero al verlo tan feliz degustando de la crujiente fruta mezclada con el helado.

—¿Quieres probar? —Daehyun tomó un trozo de helado con un cuadrito de melón en la cuchara y la aproximó a la boca del menor.

—No me gusta el helado de vainilla —declaró Youngjae.

—Tsk, no seas caprichoso, va, abre esa boquita.

Youngjae soltó una risita y cedió a pesar de que de verdad no le gustaba el helado de vainilla, le parecía un sabor tan simple y a la vez tan dulce que acababa con dolor de estómago. Tomó una cucharadita de su helado e hizo lo mismo con el contrario, quien sin protestar mucho abrió grande su boca y sonrió gustoso cuando el sabor a fresa invadió su papilas. Se quedaron charlando un rato después de acabar sobre los libros que estaba leyendo cada uno recientemente. Debido a que había estado preparándose para el debate filosófico, Daehyun había tenido que pausar la lectura pero pronto la retomaría, Youngjae, en cambio, últimamente estaba metido en trilogías y sagas que le recordaban a su niñez y a su amor por escribir historias. Luego de casi dos horas de plática, ambos chicos salieron de la heladería, codo con codo, y caminaron sin rumbo por las calles, enfrascándose en conversaciones triviales pero aun así amenas, pues les encantaba el buen ambiente que los copaba.

En algún momento a Youngjae se le pasó por la cabeza que parecían una pareja de novios, riendo y haciéndose bromas pesadas el uno al otro para luego hacer pucheros para pedir perdón cuando alguno fingía enojarse, y aquello le encantaba. En más de una ocasión estuvo tentado de agarrar la mano del mayor e inclinarse hacia él para besarle la mejilla, pero algo siempre lograba detenerlo y hacerlo desistir de aquellos impulsos. Él no podía hacer esas cosas, entre ambos no había nada, y pese a haberse dejado llevar por el momento aquel día, no habían hablado aún de lo que aquello había significado, si un simple desliz o algo más que eso. Además, Youngjae tampoco estaba seguro de lo que sentía; era consciente de que cuando estaba cerca de Daehyun se sentía muy a gusto y hasta idiotizado por la forma de ser de éste, pero aquello no le decía nada, tampoco estaba seguro si el mayor era así de especial con todo el mundo y era parte de su naturaleza hacer que todos sintieran maripositas en el estómago.

Suspiró luego de haberse quedado en silencio unos minutos. Daehyun se había detenido frente a una tienda artesanal y él le esperaba sentado en unas bancas que habían por la plaza. Volvió a suspirar y se preguntó si quizá debía preguntarle al pelidorado qué había entre ellos, pues pensaba que había buena química cuando estaban juntos y no quería que aquello se perdiera o quedara en algo fraternal. Estiró el cuello para despejar el mar de pensamientos que le estaban bajando el ánimo y, al levantar un poco a la cabeza, logró ver a su mejor amigo. Por un momento creyó que se había equivocado, pero luego se incorporó de su puesto y agudizó la vista, confirmando que sí era Yongguk quien caminaba tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras un chico rubio y alto le sonreía risueño y hablaba con viveza.

Recordaba a aquel rubio, era el mismo al que encontró con el moreno aquella noche en el bar el día que discutió con él. Por la forma tan intensa en que Yongguk miraba al chico mientras éste hablaba, escuchándolo atentamente, supuso que era el mismo muchacho que había estado modificando la personalidad de su mejor amigo. Y su nombre era Zelo, el tal Junhong. De pronto algo en su pecho le hizo sentir un poco molesto. ¿Por qué Yongguk siempre se enojaba con él a pesar de que no hacía nada que lo afectara o lo hiciese enfadar, mientras que ese rubio le obligaba a hacer cosas que prácticamente odiaba y aun así no le decía nada? ¿Dónde estaba la lógica en todo eso?

—Jae, mira lo que compré —Daehyun regresó enseñando dos manillas artesanales hechas con tela de diversos colores y una amplia sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto vio el rostro descompuesto del menor—. Jae, ¿estás bien? Te ves un poco tenso.

El castaño apretó los dientes cuando el rubio señaló a un lugar y su mejor amigo fue a él sin quejarse ni un poquito y se dejó fotografiar sin el mínimo rastro de irritabilidad. Desvió la vista y encaró al mayor.

—Estoy bien —respondió.

Tomó la mano de Daehyun y tiró de él para que empezara a caminar, en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban su mejor amigo y el rubio que lo fotografiaba.

 

 

 

Yongguk entró al bar en silencio, como tenía acostumbrado. Sus compañeros de trabajo, gorilas y meseros, lo saludaron animadamente y él les respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, en una mesa se encontraba el tío de Himchan conversando con un grupo de hombres mayores y lo saludó con un apretón de manos. No tenía en mente quedarse a trabajar aquella noche, había tenido un día extremadamente largo con Choi Junhong y quería echarse en su cama y descansar un poco, pero Himchan lo había citado allí y sonaba muy enojado cuando lo llamó por celular en la tarde. El moreno menor estaba hablando con otro barman dentro de la barra, al parecer lo estaba reprendiendo por algún error, pues el muchacho no dejaba de inclinar el torso en señal de disculpa. Tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes y esperó a que su amigo terminara con su reprimenda para que le dijera de una buena vez para qué lo necesitaba.

Himchan terminó con el chico diez minutos después y, cuando se giró a ver a Yongguk, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y su tan relajado y amable rostro adoptó una expresión de enfado y seriedad que desconcertó un poco al mayor. Yongguk arqueó una ceja interrogante, pero Himchan no le respondió de inmediato, se quedó fulminándolo antes de inclinarse sobre la barra para que el contrario le escuchara claramente.

—¿Quién diablos te crees, Yongguk? —empezó, su voz cortante como si tuviera filo—. Debo admitir que a veces no entiendo tu actitud por más que me haya acostumbrado a ella. —El moreno le observaba sin decir una palabra—. Explícame de una buena vez, antes de que me enfade contigo y sea yo quien te lastime a ti, ¿por qué golpeaste a Daehyun?

La mención del nombre del peli-nido-de-pájaro descolocó por completo a Yongguk, quien frunció fuertemente el ceño, de modo que sus cejas parecieron una sola, y ladeó la cabeza a modo de aturdimiento. Escrutó el rostro de Himchan con dureza.

—Si sabías que ese pedazo de mierda iba tras Youngjae ¿por qué no me dijiste?

El menor se quedó corto por un instante.

—¡R-recién me entero también! —mintió en defensa y recordó la noche anterior que Hejun le llamó diciéndole que Daehyun había llegado con el rostro malherido y luego obligó a que éste le contara todo lo sucedido cuando su hermana no estaba cerca—. D-de todos modos, no debiste pegarle. Daehyun es un muy bondadoso y amable, es como mi hermano menor y es alguien muy importante para mí, Guk. Me moriría si algo llegara a pasarle.

Yongguk bajó un poco la mirada al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo. De pronto recordó a su madre y por un momento se retractó de su comportamiento. Siempre lastimaba a las personas importantes para otros, era como su especialidad. Soltó una exhalación y le sostuvo la mirada a Himchan, quien trató de no sonrojarse por tan fuerte intensidad.

—De acuerdo —habló Yongguk en su voz inmutable—. Discúlpame por golpear a tu amigo.

El moreno menor achicó los ojos para buscar rastro de fingido arrepentimiento en la cara del mayor pero no lo halló. Había observado a Yongguk tanto tiempo atrás que había logrado ver a través de aquel manto de inexpresividad y entender las expresiones de su rostro. Suspiró un poco aliviado.

—Me gustaría que te disculparas con Daehyun, de paso podrías conocerlo mejor y ver que es bueno para Youngjae —se aventuró—, creo que Dae puede ser capaz de controlar a ese chico, te aseguro que ya no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por él.

Yongguk se repensó las palabras del Himchan, quien había vuelto a su estado normal: sonriente y tranquilo. El menor levantó la vista y exclamó un inaudible “oh” al ver que —hablando del rey de Roma— Youngjae caminaba hacia la barra, seguro para hablar con su mejor amigo. Se le veía serio, al parecer no venía a saludar. El mayor arqueó una ceja al ver que Himchan había dejado de sonreír y giró la vista hacia el lugar al que éste mirada, virando los ojos cuando Youngjae apareció de repente a su lado, rostro rígido y molesto. « _Al parecer hoy es el día de mirar mal a Bang Yongguk_ », meditó.

—¿Quién te crees para golpear a Daehyun? —el castaño fue directo, sorprendiendo a Himchan.

El moreno bufó.

—Ese bobo se dejó golpear —dijo entre dientes, sin darle mucha importancia—, se veía de lejos que sabía de golpes, me esquivó la primera vez y luego dejó que le rompiera la nariz.

Himchan intervino y le dio un puño en el hombro.

—Eso es verdad —afirmó que su amigo sabía de golpes—, pero seguro se dejó pegar por respeto a Youngjae y no lastimarle a su mejor amigo, ¿no crees?

Yongguk negó con la cabeza, como harto ya del mismo tema, y se encogió de hombros. Youngjae se había quedado en silencio, escuchando, preparándose para cualquier mierda que fuera a decir su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, me disculparé con el tipo si eso los hace felices.

Esta vez quien resopló fue Youngjae, que se veía mucho más enfadado que minutos atrás.

—Haces cualquier cosa para “ver feliz” a los demás y que no te reclamen nada, ¿no? —soltó con amargura, los dos mayores le miraron—. Junhong te estaba molestando para hacerte fotografías y aceptaste solo para verlo feliz, ¿no? Así es como te los quitas a todos de encima. Tú nos jodes a todos pero a ti nadie te puede joder.

Himchan parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado, sin entender muy bien de qué estaba hablando Youngjae y por qué hablaba del _pequeño_ Junhong, el chico lindo que había conocido unas noches atrás. Yongguk dejó su mirada puesta en su mejor amigo, la expresión de su rostro se había endurecido nuevamente, y luego se levantó del taburete para retirarse.

—Estoy cansado —dijo, y palmeó a Himchan en el hombro para despedirse.

—¿Adónde vas? —pidió Youngjae, apretando sus manos en fuertes puños, cansado de que su mejor amigo siguiera evitándole cuando él solo quería hablar.

—No te importa.

—No, quiero saberlo, Yongguk —insistió el menor—. ¿Adónde vas?

—¡No te incumbe, Yoo Youngjae!

Himchan y Youngjae abrieron grande los ojos y se le quedaron mirando perplejos, pues el moreno se veía bastante enojado y daba un poco de miedo. Yongguk se enfurruñó y se alejó de allí sin añadir una palabra más. Vaya forma de joderle la noche, bufó.

 

 

 

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento con pesadez y se dejó caer como un peso muerto en el sillón de la sala. Con un suspiro, Youngjae ubicó su cabeza en uno de los cojines y se dedicó a contemplar el techo, que no era más que un espacio vacío apenas distinguible ya que no había encendido las luces. Tenía que admitir que se sentía bastante triste sin Yongguk, y que éste estuviera tan molesto con él como para dejar de hablarle o mostrarse tan hosco con él lo tenía abatido. Estaba acostumbrado a su personalidad de mierda, pero aquello ya era otro nivel que no sabía cómo soportar, pues el mayor era su único amigo y solo él le conocía tan bien como para ser el único capaz de distraerlo de sus más fuertes tormentos. Empezaba a sentirse deprimido.

Aunque él también se había comportado como un niño, no había sido su intención mencionar al niño rubio y utilizarlo para molestar a Yongguk, no entendía el porqué de su reproche. Youngjae volvió a suspirar y tomó su celular, que había empezado a vibrar. Desbloqueó la pantalla bastante desanimado y abrió la actualización del blog, últimamente el chico ya no actualizaba tan seguido, y casi siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba triste. Gruñó.

_140321\. «Se me ocurrió una trivialidad, así, de la nada. Estaba ocupado limpiando algunos vasos cuando de pronto pensé: ¿qué pasaría si en la vida todo nos saliera bien al primer intento?»_

El castaño frunció los labios y se hizo él mismo la pregunta. Como le había escuchado al señor Park una de las tantas veces que hablaba de lo difícil que había sido conquistar a su esposa: si las cosas fueran fáciles, no valdría la pena luchar por ellas. Pues la vida se trataba de luchar para lograr lo que te propones, y si lo hacías con la misma facilidad con la que respiras entonces al final ya no tendrías más que hacer. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando una nueva vibración de su celular llamó su atención y sonrió al ver el mensaje que Daehyun le había dejado:

**Si todo me saliera bien al primer intento ya me hubiera graduado de la universidad.**

Dejó escapar una risotada que le alivió del bajo ánimo que lo estaba envolviendo. Decidido, marcó el número del mayor y esperó a que éste contestara.

— _Jae_ —su voz era tan dulce que le revolvió el estómago.

—Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles ya me hubiera convertido en un escritor famoso —tonteó.

— _Y yo tendría el dinero para comprar todos tus libros y ver las películas basadas en ellos._

—Oye, no exageres —rio bajito.

— _Se supone que es fácil, así que fácilmente tendrá películas._

Se largaron a reír y conversaron un rato. Youngjae se disculpó por haberse puesto un poco serio al final de su _cita_ y el mayor le restó importancia y se pasaron eso de media hora por teléfono hasta que se hizo la hora de despedirse. Al momento, el timbre del apartamento resonó por el lugar y él se incorporó, dejando a un lado el móvil y encendiendo las luces, y abrió la puerta. Su cuerpo se petrificó al instante de ver a su mejor amigo en el umbral, con las manos en los bolsillos y su siempre inexpresivo rostro. No sabiendo cómo reaccionar o qué decir, se quedó callado por un prolongado minuto hasta que éste rompió el silencio.

—Deberías estar durmiendo —dijo, por primera vez en muchos días con un apaciguado tono de voz.

—N-no me robes las líneas, lo mismo va para ti.

Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, afuera empezó a ventear y no quería ver a Yongguk encogiéndose de frío. El moreno caminó por la sala de estar y tomó asiento en el sillón, Youngjae lo siguió y se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas, agarrando un cojín para abrazarlo sobre su regazo. El silencio volvió a apoderarse de ellos mientras el castaño observaba a su moreno amigo, quien tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Luego de un rato, el mayor tomó la palabra.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Al menor se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharle pronunciar aquella palabra. Yongguk muy rara vez se disculpaba con los demás y solo lo hacía cuando de verdad admitía que estaba equivocado. No era alguien orgulloso, pero cuando estaba seguro de algo no había quien se lo quitara de la cabeza.

—Guk…

—No me interrumpas —Yongguk lo miró fastidiado y Youngjae se mordió el labio inferior, obligándose a guardar silencio—. Estuve pensando y creo que tienes razón cuando dices que no te dejo hacer nada ni conocer gente y probablemente es por eso que no has encontrado a tu tan deseado novio. —El menor se sonrojo ante lo último y sintió ganas de llorar al escucharle hablar—. A veces me inquieta que pueda pasarte algo, eres medio estúpido y nunca piensas las cosas y haces lo primero que se te ocurre, por eso siempre estoy pensando en qué mierda podrías estar haciendo y con quién, pero entiende que las cosas que hago son porque me importas mucho. Es cierto que exagero un poco, pero no me arrepiento ni una pizca de nada. Soy tu mejor amigo y mi deber es cuidarte.

Youngjae soltó una risita, sintiendo cómo el sosiego lo llenaba.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

—Bien —respondió al fin, risueño.

Yongguk asintió dando por terminada aquella conversación y Youngjae, sin poder aguantarlo más, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y abrazó al pelinegro con bastante fuerza. Lo había extrañado tanto y había querido tanto hablar con él que por un momento pensó que se volvería loco. Al separarse tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, Yongguk viró los ojos y alzó los hombros.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —inquirió el castaño listo para cocinar algo delicioso.

—No.

Youngjae le miró preocupado, recordaba que días antes de que discutiera con el mayor, éste tampoco había estado con mucho apetito. Se sentó más cerca de su amigo y buscó sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no estás comiendo? —reprochó—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

Pero el castaño no estaba muy convencido y trató de buscar una causa, estaba seguro de que algo molestaba a Yongguk y sólo se le ocurría una cosa.

—¿Es por Junhong?

Yongguk apartó la vista del suelo para mirar a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De dónde conoces a Choi Junhong?

—Escuché el nombre por ahí —se encogió de hombros con disimulado desinterés—, y sé que es Zelo y que fue él quien te puso a leer el cómic y luego te lo regaló.

El moreno lo observó fijamente y después asintió.

—Bueno.

—¿Junhong te está molestando?

—No.

Youngjae se mordió el interior de las mejillas, sintiéndose un poco extraño, entre fastidiado y confundido. A Yongguk le irritaba todo el mundo, no era sorpresa cuando soltaba un “ese de allí no me agrada” cuando asistían a algún evento público o salían a caminar juntos, lo ideal era escucharlo decir aquello esta vez, pero no. Choi Junhong era la sorprendente excepción. Ya empezaba a molestarle un poco ese chico. De pronto pensó en Sumin y en lo que ella le había dicho de pedirle un beso a su mejor amigo para confirmar sus sentimientos. Al principio le había parecido una mariconada, pero ahora se sentía un poco curioso.

—Guk, ¿cuál es tu tipo ideal? —preguntó.

El aludido farfulló una maldición, notablemente exasperado.

—Agh, ¿otra vez con eso? —protestó.

—¡Pero quiero saber! —insistió el menor—, nunca has salido con nadie y tengo mucha curiosidad.

Yongguk puso los ojos en blanco, se pasó las manos por la cara para restregarse las sienes y luego se quedó contemplándolas. Pensando.

—Alguien trabajador y persistente —explicó, obligándose a imaginar las cualidades que él esperaba ver en una persona. Su amigo se asombró, pues no esperaba una respuesta, pero se obligó a escuchar—, que sea muy creativo y cariñoso, nada de ser un cobarde, y que... agh, no seguiré con esta imbecilidad.

Se cruzó de brazos haciendo una cara de fastidio. Youngjae se rio y alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello como solía hacer en los viejos tiempos cuando su mejor amigo se enojaba por algo. El mayor se dejó hacer mientras el castaño lo observaba con cariño. Yongguk era demasiado genial, pensó, aún con su actitud odiosa y su inigualable capacidad de insultar a las personas. Era, en cierto modo, muy lindo. Youngjae se puso nervioso y tragó seco.

—Guk, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? —pidió, dejando de mecer el cabello del mayor.

Yongguk se volvió hacia a su amigo y lo miró receloso, el castaño tenía las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte rojo y los hombros tensos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—P-pue… ¿p-puedes besarme? —habló apenas en un murmullo.

—¿Para qué? —respondió con otra pregunta sin hacer mucho escándalo, como si su mejor amigo le pidiera aquello todos los días.

—B-bueno… e-es que, verás… _buh_ … _erh_.

Youngjae no era capaz de hablar, cada que abría la boca no conseguía más que balbucear y quedar como un retrasado, pero es que ¿cómo le decía a su amigo que últimamente sentía cosas muy _raras_ por él? El mayor expulsó el aire en un largo suspiro y se acomodó en su lugar, dispuesto a cumplirle el caprichito al chico. Tomó las mejillas del menor entre sus manos, haciendo que a éste se le cortara la respiración y dejara de moverse, e inclinó lentamente la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo. Y como si Dios quisiera joderlo, el puchero de Choi Junhong llegó a su cabeza y se detuvo. Desconcertado, negó reiteradas veces.

—No lo haré —expresó y, en lugar de seguir inclinándose hacia adelante, levantó la barbilla y besó al menor en la frente para luego incorporarse—. Duérmete ya, está muy tarde.

Caminó hasta la puerta, se volvió hacia su mejor amigo soltando un simple _Buenas Noches_ y se fue. Youngjae se quedó en su lugar, a punto de colapsar porque sus mejillas ardían como si le fuera a dar fiebre y su corazón no dejaba de latir con ferocidad, como si fuera a detenerse en cualquier momento.

Decidió que fue mala idea pedirle aquello al moreno, porque en lugar de despejarse, estaba el triple de confundido.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Domingo 23 de marzo, 2014.**

Daehyun estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, con un plato de pan tostado que se le había quemado al hermano de Sowon y una taza de leche. Siempre que algo salía mal en el horno, el pelidorado era quien se comía el resultado, Sowon lo reprendía cuando se ofrecía a comerse algo demasiado quemado, pero la mayoría de las veces las malas obras no eran tan malas, el problema era que el hermano de la chica era muy perfeccionista.

Aquel domingo estaba tranquilo el ambiente y no había clientes en la cafetería Monkeys. La peliuva había decidido tomarse el día libre porque le había bajado la regla y se ponía insoportable cuando eso pasaba. Daehyun tenía algunos trabajos que hacer pero tenía demasiada pereza de ponerse con ellos, de hecho, estaba pensando en Youngjae y en los últimos días que se había acercado mucho más a él. Pasar tiempo a su lado se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, el menor era demasiado adorable y muy divertido, siempre le seguía el juego y no le juzgaba cuando le confesaba alguna cosa que le gustaba, como echarle mayonesa al arroz. Youngjae siempre le miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba y eso le encantaba, le gustaba que fuera atento y respetuoso con él. A veces tenía ganas inmensas de abrazarlo todo el tiempo y besarlo de la manera más dulce, pero simplemente no se atrevía a hacerlo. ¿Qué pasaba si lo arruinaba? No quería perder la amistad del castaño por un tonto impulso.

Chasqueó la lengua y remojó el pan en la leche para darle luego un gran mordisco. Jamás le había costado tanto decidir si quería estar con alguien, siempre iba y se confesaba, pero esta vez no sabía qué hacer. En ocasiones sentía que Youngjae le correspondía y tenía las mismas ganas que él de abrazarse hasta fusionarse, pero en otras el castaño parecía disperso, pensando en otras cosas o personas y hasta ahí llegaba la química. Negó con la cabeza un poco confundido y volvió a sus sentidos al escuchar una risita divertida. Sonrió amplio al ver a Himchan caminando hacia él y ocupando la mesa en la que se encontraba.

—Increíble, no te basta con comer arroz con mayonesa, ahora comes pan quemado.

—Hola, _hyung_.

El mayor se rio y le revolvió el cabello. Le gustaba tratar a Daehyun como si fuera un niño chiquito, por eso no mentía cuando decía que era como su hermano menor, le guardaba demasiado cariño, y a veces iba a visitarlo al trabajo para molestarlo. El pelidorado terminó de comer y se quedó mirando al moreno, quien ladeó la cabeza interrogante.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó expectante.

—Verás, me gusta un chico…

—Youngjae —dijo el nombre con un suspiro—. Ya te dije que lo conocía.

—Bien, bueno… —empezó a tamborilear nervioso la mesa—. Me gusta —Himchan viró los ojos—. No sé si yo le guste de la misma forma. A veces siento que sí y en otras que no.

Daehyun procedió a comentarle al mayor el dilema que había entre su cerebro y corazón, lo complicado que era entender el comportamiento del chico que le gustaba y lo difícil que era lidiar con sus deseos de besarlo cuando no tenía definido si lo que había entre ellos venía de ambas partes. ¿Había incluso algo? ¿No se estaba esperanzado demasiado? Entre más vueltas le daba al asunto se sentía más y más pesimista en cuanto a avanzar con Youngjae, no era imposible, pero tampoco veía la luz en esa _relación_. Himchan solo escuchaba y asentía de vez en cuando, asegurándose de tomar las partes más importantes para ver de qué manera ayudar a su menor. Él no era el mejor consejero, pero había tenido las suficientes experiencias como para al menos indicarle a su amigo qué podía hacer respecto a su situación amorosa.

—Cielos —suspiró Daehyun luego de terminar de hablar y procederle a ello un extenso silencio—, si te quedas callado es porque no hay nada que pueda hacer. Esta relación nunca dará frutos.

—¿De qué relación hablas? —replicó el moreno después de meditar un rato, el pelidorado se encogió en su asiento—. N-no es lo que quise decir…

Se rio ante el puchero del menor y negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez deberías hablar con Youngjae y definir lo que sucede entre ustedes —empezó a decir, rascándose la barbilla—, si dices que a veces sientes que él te corresponde, entonces lo mejor sería discutirlo. A lo mejor él también es un poco tímido al respecto… aunque lo dudo —susurró lo último y luego sonrió.

Daehyun se quedó mirando a su _hyung_ mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Quizás si hablaba con el castaño, por más vergüenza que le causara sacar a colación el hecho de que se habían acostado juntos, podría ahorrarse ese tormento que le estaba ahogando en suspiros e ilusiones.

—Tienes razón, debo hablar con él —asintió y se levantó de su silla para lavar la taza en la que había bebido la leche.

Himchan tomó su celular al escucharlo sonar y sonrió antes de contestar, Daehyun regresó luego de un minuto secándose las manos y se sentó nuevamente, observando cómo el mayor no dejaba de sonreír. Parecía, literalmente, hablando con su pareja. El pelinegro terminó la llamada y miró a su amigo, éste achicó los ojos con recelo. ¿Himchan había empezado a salir con alguien y no le había dicho?

—¿Con quién hablabas? —habló en tono acusatorio.

El mayor rio.

—Invité a Yongguk para que hablara contigo.

Daehyun perdió todo el color en la piel del rostro y los ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso Himchan le estaba jodiendo? Miró al mayor entre enfadado y alarmado, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos por los nervios.

—¡¿Hiciste qué?!

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja.

—Le dije a Guk que viniera, ¿qué te pasa? —lo señaló y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Por qué tan tenso? No te hará nada.

El pelidorado no podía del asombro.

—¡Te recuerdo que casi me parte toda la cara! —se quejó—. ¿Y si ahora viene a matarme? ¿No te preocupa mi vida, idiota?

Himchan soltó una risotada, cuando Daehyun se exaltaba era demasiado divertido. Abrió la boca para tranquilizarlo, pero antes de pronunciar palabra la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente resonó por todo el lugar y los dos chicos giraron la cabeza para ver a Bang Yongguk entrar. El mayor se quedó parado en la entrada, escaneando el entorno y la apariencia y decoración de la cafetería. Resopló con aires de estar fastidiado y dirigió su vista hacia las mesas, entornando los ojos al identificar al par de jóvenes que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

—¡Hola, Guk! —saludó Himchan, levantándose de su puesto para caminar hasta él.

Yongguk miró a su amigo cuando éste se acercó, tomándolo del brazo.

—¿Por qué mierdas este lugar tiene un nombre tan ridículo? —preguntó.

Himchan rio bajito y tironeó de él para llevarlo hasta la mesa, donde un Daehyun estaba petrificado sin saber qué hacer o decir. Yongguk ocupó la silla donde anteriormente estaba sentado el moreno menor y guardó silencio en el momento que sus ojos se encontraron con los del pelidorado. Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin pronunciar ni una palabra, uno trataba de guardar la calma mientras el otro se mantenía neutral.

—¿Te costó encontrar la cafetería? —habló Himchan luego de notar el tenso silencio, pero Yongguk seguía con la vista clavada en el menor de los tres—. Ah… bien, los dejo, para que hablen mejor.

Por primera vez después de unos incómodos minutos, Daehyun miró a Himchan con una mezcla de horror y súplica. ¿Lo iba a dejar ahí a que fuera asesinado? El mayor trató de tranquilizarlo con un inútil guiño de ojos, modulando que iba a estar bien, y salió de Monkeys, abandonándolo a su suerte. El pelidorado tragó fuerte y, con suspiro, se centró de nuevo en Yongguk, quien seguía fulminándolo y seguramente ideando la forma más lenta y dolorosa de acabarlo. Viendo que el otro no iba a decir nada, se lanzó a iniciar la conversación.

—Eh… hola —se aclaró la garganta al haber hablado tan bajo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué pretendes con Youngjae?

El moreno fue directo al grano. Himchan le había hecho llegar allí para que pudiera disculparse personalmente con Daehyun, pero aun así debía asegurarse de averiguar qué tipo de chico era antes poder bajar la guardia.

—N-nada malo —el menor levantó las manos y las sacudió apuradamente—, me parece un chico muy lindo e inteligente. Sinceramente, estoy muy interesado en él.

Yongguk guardó silencio por un instante, mirándolo de arriba a abajo para después bufar.

—No me caes bien.

Desconcertado, Daehyun frunció el ceño y miró al mayor con enfado. ¿Qué diablos había hecho él para que ese tipo lo odiara? Sea cual fuere el motivo, no se iba a dejar intimidar por él. Ya había sido muy amable y paciente al dejarse golpear, y no importaba cuánto le gustara Youngjae y cuánto respetara a su mejor amigo, él no tenía por qué cargar con nadie.

—Si te caigo bien o no, no me importa —soltó, sin pelos en la lengua. Yongguk permaneció inexpresivo—. ¿Estás enamorado de Youngjae o algo? Porque para enojarte por lo todo lo que hace o con quién se junte exageras mucho.

El moreno se quedó callado. Ya había hablado de eso con su mejor amigo y no negaba que era un poco pesado, pero le daba un poco igual. Según él, no hacía nada malo.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Youngjae se quede a mi lado —declaró Daehyun, con la mente determinada—, y tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Yongguk bufó con burla.

—No te pases de optimista, niño. Para que puedas salir con Youngjae necesitas mi aprobación, pero no la tienes —chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó lentamente hacia adelante, poniendo más nervioso al menor—. Si Himchan no fuera amigo tuyo te volvería a golpear con gusto por ser tan hablador y dejaría eso —señaló el rostro del menor, en el ojo que tenía un leve tono rojizo— igual de bonito que la primera vez.

El menor apretó los dientes, queriendo pararse de su lugar y golpear a ese tipo en la cara, para demostrarle todos los movimientos que había aprendido en boxeo. Reprimió las ganas de inflar las mejillas por la impotencia que tenía y el deseo de patear la mesa.

—¿A qué diablos has venido? ¿A joderme? —se quejó.

—Ah, así que el niño sabe decir groserías —el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y se alejó, recostándose en el espaldar de la silla—. Casi lo olvido, vine a disculparme contigo por haberte lastimado.

Daehyun entornó los ojos.

—¿En serio? —el contrario no respondió—. B-bueno… ¿al menos es una disculpa sincera?

—¿Sincera? —fingió sorpresa—. Por Dios, no.

El pelidorado estuvo a punto de maldecir a Yongguk con gritos infernales de no ser por la llegada de un nuevo cliente, que entró a la cafetería y se dirigió directamente a la vitrina, observando con curiosidad los diferentes horneados. Levantó la vista buscando al dependiente y sonrió amplio al ver un rostro conocido.

—¡Daehyun _hyung_! —exclamó, llamando la atención del pelidorado, quien miró en su dirección y su anterior expresión de enojo pasó a una de total amabilidad.

—¡Junhonggie!

El rubio sonrió amplio y caminó hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba el mayor para saludarlo. Había tenido que ir a la universidad aquel domingo para terminar con un cuadro que había dejado en uno de los talleres de los que disponía el bloque de Artes y, aprovechando que el tiempo le había rendido, había decidido visitar por fin la cafetería Monkeys. Le habían dicho que vendían pasteles deliciosos y los mejores cafés de toda Corea.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —preguntó el menor sonriente y mirando todo el lugar sorprendido.

—Sí, bienvenido —convino el pelidorado observando divertido la cara emocionada de su menor—. Eres tan lindo.

Junhong se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado, y bajó un poco la cabeza, percatándose de que Daehyun estaba sentado y acompañado por alguien más. Miró hacia el rostro del contrario para saludar con una reverencia pero en vez de eso se quedó como una estatua al ver que no era nada más ni nada menos que Yongguk. Sintió cómo el calor se apoderaba de sus mofletes, ruborizando su pálida piel.

—A-ah, h-hola, Yongguk —saludó tímidamente.

El moreno le dedicó una corta mirada para luego desviar la vista hacia el frente, específicamente, al rostro de Daehyun. ¿De qué mierda se conocían esos dos? ¿Por qué Choi Junhong tenía ese tipo de compañía? Junhong hizo un puchero por la seriedad del mayor, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de la situación.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó curioso, mirando al pelidorado y luego al pelinegro.

Daehyun torció el gesto y observó a Yongguk, quien le sostuvo la mirada con la misma expresión de odio.

—No, aún no hemos tenido el gusto.

—El disgusto será —murmuró Yongguk, levantándose de su lugar, pues ya no tenía más nada que hacer allí.

Sin pronunciar palabra ni mirar a los demás, se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero entonces unas manos lo agarraron del brazo y le frenaron. Se volvió y se encontró con una expresión preocupada en el rostro de Junhong.

—¿E-estás bien? —el moreno quiso apartarse, pero de nuevo le fue imposible. Suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta del menor. El rubio sonrió aliviado y le revolvió el estómago—. Me alegro… Por cierto, ¿nos veremos esta noche para terminar con las fotografías?

Yongguk lo contempló un rato más, detallando las brillantes y doradas hebras del cabello de Junhong contrastando con el castaño de sus cejas. Las facciones delicadas e infantiles de un joven saliendo de la adolescencia y bien golpeado por la pubertad. Sus ojos amables y sus labios rosa y a simple vista suaves. Parecía de mentira. Tomó aire y lo exhaló para asentir en respuesta. El menor pareció contento. Buscó más allá de Choi Junhong para dedicarle una gélida mirada a Jung Daehyun antes de dar media vuelta y salir del local.

 

 

 

Ya eran las ocho de la noche pero aun así las personas se paseaban por la plaza sin problema alguno, importándoles poco que al día siguiente era lunes y tendrían que trabajar o estudiar en horarios suicidas. En otro tiempo, hubiera sido imposible quedarse afuera por más de treinta minutos, pero ya que era primavera las noches eran más frescas, frías, pero no igual que en invierno. Los alrededores de la plaza estaban iluminados por farolas de luz amarilla y varios negocios la rodeaban al igual que delgados y altos árboles, que derramaban una lluvia de hojas verdes y secas sobre el suelo. Yongguk caminaba entre aquella tranquilidad, absorto en sus pensamientos, mientras Junhong, unos pasos más atrás, le sacaba gran cantidad de fotos, asegurándose de que la iluminación fuera la adecuada y no quedara ruido en las fotografías.

—¡Yongguk! —llamó el menor.

El moreno, que se había entretenido observando los artículos del negocio de un anciano que vendía objetos en miniatura tallados en madera, se giró hacia la voz que lo llamaba y Junhong aprovechó el momento para tomarle una foto. El rubio sonrió satisfecho cuando el contrario puso los ojos en blanco para seguir contemplando los pequeños objetos y se acercó a él. A pesar de que Yongguk no era muy conversador, siempre le escuchaba cuando le hablaba de sus clases y las ideas nuevas que llegaban a su cabeza respecto a algún nuevo cómic e historia, y lo que más le gustaba de pasar tiempo con él era que le hacía las preguntas necesarias cuando hallaba alguna incoherencia en sus tramas y le ayudaba a modificarlas. En ocasiones tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo que a duras penas podía controlar. Pero aquel día estaba demasiado callado, justo cuando creía que se había abierto un poco a él.

—¿Estás bien? —se aventuró a preguntarle al mayor cuando retomaron el camino por la plaza, yendo lento, sin apuros—. H-has estado muy serio el día de hoy y me preguntaba si tal vez n-no querías venir…

Apretó la cámara en sus manos y miró a los ojos del moreno, éste le sostuvo la mirada y después negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada.

—No te creo —sin querer, hizo un puchero—. ¿Hice algo que te hizo enojar?

—No hiciste nada —Yongguk gruñó por lo bajo y se rascó la cabeza al ver la expresión angustiada del chico—. En serio.

Junhong buscó algún indicio de que el mayor le estuviera mintiendo solo para quitárselo de encima y decidió que no tenía sentido sospechar de él. Si él le fastidiara a Yongguk, éste ya se lo hubiera hecho saber sin pudor alguno. El pelinegro se quedó mirando al menor para después encaminarse hacia una farola, recostarse en ella y tratar de posar gracioso. El rubio lo observó sorprendido y no tardó en encender de nuevo la cámara para continuar con la sesión de fotografías. Trabajar con Yongguk había resultado bastante divertido, por lo que le ponía un poco triste llegar al final de aquel proyecto. En un momento de la noche el moreno sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se acercó a un hombre para que le regalara fuego, y a pesar de que aquello hizo enojar un poco a Junhong, ya que odiaba verlo fumar, no se lo pensó mucho antes de tomar captura de la escena. No podía mentir, pero incluso con un cigarrillo en sus labios Yongguk se veía condenadamente sexy.

Cuando cayeron las diez de la noche, el rubio anunció a su amigo que ya estaba, tenía las fotografías suficientes para dar su exposición. Se sentaron en una banca de piedra que había ubicada entre dos lámparas y observaron la plaza. Ya no había tantas personas como horas atrás, eran contados los que todavía se paseaban por la zona con sus mascotas o caminando con apuro para ir a casa. Junhong tomó aire satisfecho abrazando el estuche de su cámara, no veía la hora de llegar a casa para revisarlas y editarlas.

—G-gracias por ayudarme, Yongguk —habló—, sé que debería pagarte pero no tengo mucho dinero.

El aludido arqueó una ceja y bufó.

—No importa.

Transcurrió un momento de silencio en el que Junhong moría de vergüenza al no tener nada en la cabeza para hablar con el mayor y Yongguk rebuscaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para extraer un cigarrillo y encenderlo. El menor lo observó dar la primera calada y, con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, se armó de valor para sentarse más cerca del contrario y mirarlo con enfado.

—Deja de hacerlo —pidió. Yongguk lo miró con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada, reacción que siempre mataba al chico de ternura—. No me gusta que fumes.

El mayor suspiró a la vez que exhalaba una nube de humo.

—Soy adicto —respondió con una encogida de hombros, como si con eso bastara para  explicar que le era imposible dejar el vicio.

Junhong hinchó sus mejillas.

—Hazte adicto a otras cosas.

Yongguk lo miró de arriba abajo, expectante, y sostuvo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

—¿Cosas como qué?

El rubio se mordió el interior de las mejillas, ¿por qué Yongguk respondía tan rápido? ¿Qué debería responderle, frutillas, mentas? No se le ocurría nada que pudiera sustituir aquel odioso puro. Escuchó al mayor resoplar y lo miró a los ojos, tragando con dificultad.

—C-cosas como… mis labios.

Estaban tan cerca que Junhong no contuvo el impulso de inclinarse hacia adelante y tomar entre los suyos los labios de Bang Yongguk. Por un momento ninguno realizó ni un solo movimiento, hasta que el menor sintió la necesidad de abrir un poco la boca y besar los labios del pelinegro, pasándole la lengua por el labio inferior. Se separó unos segundos después al caer en lo que había hecho, y su rostro se tornó de un intenso y caliente rojo. El mayor permaneció estático, mirándolo a los ojos como si estuviera a punto de golpearlo. Junhong solo sintió ganas de llorar.

—P-perdón, y-yo no…

Yongguk arrojó su cigarrillo sin acabar al suelo y agarró la cintura del menor con una mano para volver a atraerlo a su cuerpo, con la otra lo tomó del mentón, haciéndole ladear un poco la cabeza y volvió a unir sus labios. Había pensado tanto en Junhong últimamente y había pasado tanto tiempo con él que no supo que necesitaba un beso suyo sino hasta que éste le besó primero. El menor jadeó cuando ambas bocas empezaron a moverse en un rítmico y exquisito compás, sentía el amargo sabor a tabaco pero aun así no quiso separarse. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Al fin había dado un paso con el chico que le gustaba y lo estaba disfrutando. Yongguk llevó su mano hacia la nuca del muchacho para profundizar el beso, tampoco quería frenar aquello, y le mordisqueó el labio inferior para que abriera un poco más la boca, robándole unos cuantos suspiros.

En un torpe movimiento, Junhong dejó escapar un sonoro quejido cuando, por la intensidad del beso, los dientes del mayor le hicieron daño. Yongguk pareció desconcertarse y se apartó bruscamente, empujando al menor hacia atrás y tumbándolo de nalgas al suelo. El rubio le miró confundido y luego hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el ardor en sus labios, se los relamió y percibió el sabor metálico de la sangre. De pronto un pensamiento inundó su cabeza. ¿Yongguk se había enfadado con él por atrevido? Se incorporó rápidamente, por suerte su cámara había quedado intacta sobre el banco, y trató de decir algo, pero el miedo de que el moreno de verdad se hubiera enojado con él le hizo detenerse.

Yongguk se había quedado con la vista clavada en el suelo. ¿Había lastimado a Junhong? ¿Y encima lo había empujado al suelo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que herir a alguien, aun si no se lo proponía? Se puso en pie lentamente y encaró al rubio, sentía la necesidad de pedirle disculpas, algo dentro de él no quería que el chico le tuviera miedo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces Junhong agarró el estuche de la cámara y salió corriendo del lugar, dejándolo aturdido y petrificado, con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

 

 

 

Tocó el timbre de la casa de su amigo, sofocado y tembloroso por las calles que había corrido. Era toda una fortuna que Jongup viviera cerca de la plaza, necesitaba hablar con él de lo que había hecho o se iba a derrumbar. Después de un minuto que se le hizo eterno, la señora Moon abrió precavidamente la puerta y exclamó sorprendida al tener a Junhong a altas horas de la noche ante su casa.

—¡Oh, Junhong- _ssi_! Ya te echaba de menos, pasa, pasa.

La mujer lo tomó del hombro y lo adentró hacia el interior, ya llevaba el pijama puesto y parecía a punto de ir a dormir. El rubio saludó al señor Moon, quien le dio la bienvenida mientras miraba la televisión. Jun acompañaba a su progenitor, dormitando a su lado, y Jonghyuk, el otro hermano de Jongup, le dio un vago saludo después de salir de la cocina, quejándose del montón de platos que había tenido que lavar.

—¡Moon Jongup, han venido a buscarte! —gritó la señora.

En un segundo, el castaño estaba con ojos hinchados y el cabello todo alborotado en el último escalón del primer piso, viendo sorprendido a Junhong. Al percatarse de la sonrisa forzada de éste, supo que algo no andaba bien, por lo que lo tomó de la mano y le hizo ir escaleras arriba para adentrarlo a su habitación. Agradecía haber limpiado temprano en la mañana porque si no su amigo habría conocido a su mascota, una rata que había apodado _Rat_. Mandó al menor a sentarse en su cama, éste le obedeció en silencio y con una expresión de preocupante angustia.

—Honggie, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó ubicándose a su lado y palmeándole la espalda. El chico se tensó—. E-estás súper rojo.

Junhong levantó la vista del suelo para centrarse en su amigo. Al instante sus ojos se nublaron y empezó a llorar sin entender muy bien el motivo, hipeó unas cuantas veces y el moco abandonó sus fosas nasales. Jongup lo miró perplejo pero aun así estrechó el cuerpo del rubio entre sus brazos, meciéndolo para calmarlo.

—¿Honggie?

—Uppie —gimoteó con voz temblorosa apartándose un poco para limpiarse las lágrimas—. M-me besé con Yongguk y no sé si e-esto es bueno o malo —explicó atropelladamente—, me siento exageradamente feliz, p-pero también estoy asustado de que Yongguk no quiera verme más y se enoje conmigo p-por haberlo besado —miró a su amigo con ojos cristalinos—. F-fue tan gentil conmigo, Uppie, no sé cómo debería sentirme, parezco un idiota llorando por estas cosas.

—Ya, ya, calma —el mayor le sonrió tranquilamente y le limpió los ojos con sus dedos pulgares—, eso no va a pasar. Él no puede enfadarse contigo, ¿cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

Habló con el nervio en la voz, dudando de sus propias palabras, pero el solo hecho de que Yongguk no hubiera golpeado a Junhong por haberlo besado significaba algo, ¿no? Quizá le había perdonado la vida. Se quedó un buen rato tratando de animar al rubio hasta que éste paró de llorar y le contó una de sus teorías sobre lo que creía que pasaría en el siguiente capítulo de su cómic, robándole una pequeña sonrisa. Charlaron un par de minutos más hasta que Jongup sacó al menor de su habitación y le hizo sentarse en la parte trasera de su motocicleta para llevarlo a casa, apuntando que sus padres estarían muy preocupados.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Lunes 24 de marzo, 2014.**

Yongguk no pensó que aquello fuera a irritarle tanto, de hecho, ya era la una de la tarde y el cabreo que llevaba encima era inimaginable. Temprano en la mañana se había topado con Choi Junhong, pero en el mismo instante en que intercambiaron miradas y trató de dirigirle la palabra, el chico salió huyendo lejos de él, igual que la noche anterior. Unas horas después volvió a verlo, y ocurrió lo mismo, el rubio se había encargado de evitarlo por todos los medios. Yongguk no quería admitirlo, pero que el chico no quisiera verle, de alguna manera, le hería, frustraba y enfadaba al mismo tiempo; Junhong no había demostrado tenerle miedo nunca, algo muy diferente de todas las personas que conocía, y que ahora lo evadiera le hacía sentir angustiado. Angustiado porque gracias a sus impulsos de tocarlo, Choi Junhong ya no le hablaría ni entretendría nunca más.

Sí, era verdad que odiaba el arte, las fotografías, los zoológicos y andar de aquí para allá sin un rumbo fijo, y también era verdad que las personas que hablaban mucho le estresaban, pero Junhong, de alguna manera, le hacía olvidar de todo eso y hacía las molestias más soportables.

Suspiró luego de un rato y salió de su salón de clase para irse de la universidad. Se iba a ausentar aquel día en el restorán ya que Himchan le había estado invitando a salir desde hacía un buen tiempo a un almuerzo, pero por falta de humor y tiempo no habían podido acordar un día, solo hasta aquel el lunes, pues le sentaba fatal rechazar tanto al menor. Caminó por el parqueadero central del campus y, al prestar un poco de atención, divisó a Moon Jongup colocándose el casco para montar en su motocicleta. Tomó aire y se dirigió hasta él, el castaño dio media vuelta para mirar que el paso estuviera despejado y se le revolvió el estómago tan pronto vio a Bang Yongguk caminando en su dirección.

Alarmado, se apuró en acomodar su mochila y guitarra en la moto para poder subirse, volteándose de vez en cuando para ver qué tan cerca estaba el moreno de él. Se sentía como en una película de terror, las llaves se le cayeron y él lloriqueó al agachare para cogerlas. El mayor entornó los ojos al comprender lo que pretendía el enano de mierda, por lo que decidió llamarlo, pues ya estaba cerca de él.

—Enano —alzó la voz. El menor se acomodó tembloroso en la motocicleta y el motor rugió al encenderla—. ¡Moon Jongup!

Tan pronto pronunció el nombre del chico, éste puso la moto en marcha.

—¡L-lo siento, señor Yongguk! —gritó nervioso—. ¡T-tengo mucha prisa!

Yongguk lo siguió con la mirada y soltó un ligero gruñido antes de ponerse en marcha de nuevo, cruzar la portería y caminar hasta la escuela donde trabajaba Himchan para recogerlo. Ya había ido a aquel lugar antes, la primera vez fue porque el menor había enfermado y él tuvo que ir a buscarlo por petición de su tío, la segunda fue porque Himchan no había estado comiendo bien y Yongguk se las apañó para sacarlo del colegio y obligarlo a digerir algo; el resto de veces habían sido invitaciones del pálido a que viera sus clases o él yendo voluntariamente ya que algunos alumnos se habían encaprichado con él. Además, las clases de Arte y Literatura de Himchan eran entretenidas y muy creativas y en ocasiones le ayudaban a relajarse de la mierda con la que tenía que lidiar día tras día.

El transcurso siempre era largo, pero no tuvo problema en llegar a las dos y cuarto a la entrada del colegio y esperar en la portería a que sonara la campana de fin de jornada.

—¡Oh, Yongguk- _ssi_ , hace mucho no te pasas por aquí! —exclamó uno de los celadores llamado Seongwon, otro más asomó la cabeza por una ventanilla del pequeño cuarto que servía de portería—. El viejo ya se estaba olvidando de ti.

El moreno miró más allá del portero y observó al señor Hong echando una cabezada en una silla, con los dedos de las manos entrelazados sobre su prominente barriga y la cabeza recostada en la pared, la cara escondida tras el gorro de su uniforme y la boca entreabierta. Negó con una mueca, preguntándose por qué ese viejo no se jubilaba ya.

—Eso es que ya le dio el Alzheimer —replicó, mirando al otro celador que lo examinaba desde la ventanilla—. ¿Y ese?

—Ah, es nuevo, aunque lleva ya un mes con nosotros —explicó Seongwon asomando una sonrisa en su rostro adormilado y de marcada tranquilidad—. ¿Vienes por Himchan?

Yongguk asintió sin decir nada, aquel día lo que menos quería era abrir la boca.

—Pasa, creo que se quedó haciendo alguna actividad extracurricular con los chicos.

El pelinegro se despidió del que era su _hyung_ y miró mal al celador nuevo, le fastidiaba cuando las personas no daban la cara y se escondían tras paredes, como siempre hacía Moon Jongup. Chasqueó la lengua al pensar en el enano estúpido y caminó con ligereza hacia el aula en el que Himchan dictaba sus clases. La puerta estaba abierta y tan pronto hizo su aparición al atravesarla un grupo de seis niños lo arrastraron adentro y lo hicieron sentar en el suelo, hablándole todos en coro con sonrisas emocionadas y ojos brillantes.

—¡Guk _hyung_ , haremos un libro!

— _Oppa_ , ¡tengo una nueva historia para el libro!

—¡Guk _oppa_ , me dieron la página once!

Yongguk los miró a todos uno por uno, tratando de escucharlos a todos a la vez, los niños parecían muy entusiasmados y no hacían más que hablar de un supuesto libro. Una pequeña que se llamaba Joo le dejó un beso en la mejilla y le explicó que él sería el protagonista de su historia.

—Chicos, basta, Yongguk debe estar cansado —Himchan apareció conteniendo las ganas de reír mientras miraba la escena—. La campana ya sonó. Guarden todo, seguiremos después.

En un sonoro coro los niños exclamaron un apasionado _¡Sí!_ y empezaron a arreglar sus mochilas para ir a casa, despidiéndose de su profesor favorito y de Yongguk quien les caía demasiado bien y éste no entendía por qué. El moreno se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la mesa del maestro para sentarse sobre ella con los brazos cruzados, el menor se dispuso a guardar rápidamente todas sus cosas para no retrasar más el almuerzo.

— _Sonsengnim_ —los mayores miraron a un pequeño con gafitas circulares que entregó una hoja de papel llena de letras—, esta es mi historia. En ella, Yongguk _hyung_ y Himchan- _nim_ serán esposo y esposa.

—¡ _Yah_ , qué dices, Jihoon!

El chiquillo salió corriendo del salón riendo estrepitosamente. Podía ser el más listo de la clase, pero también un diablillo. Yongguk suspiró y le ayudó a acomodar las cosas a su amigo al notar que eran tantas.

—¿De qué hablan todos? Casi me explota la cabeza.

—Se me ocurrió hacer un libro con los escritos más buenos de cada uno de mis alumnos, y al parecer todos aman la idea.

Sonrió, recibiendo el montón de papel que el mayor le ofrecía para guardarlo en su bolso y salir por fin del aula. Se despidieron de los tres porteros y fueron a pie a coger el metro. En el camino Himchan le comentó a Yongguk de un lugar con comida muy deliciosa que seguramente le iba a encantar, pero el mayor, sumido en sus confusos pensamientos y sentimientos, apenas le prestó un poco de atención. Abordaron en un tren para fortuna de ambos medio vacío y tomaron puesto en silencio. Al menor se le hizo que su amigo estaba un poco distraído, como si algo le molestara, pero prefirió no cotillear, pues no quería parecer un entrometido y hacerle enfadar.

—¡Siéntate!

—¡No!

Las pocas personas del vagón miraron la curiosa escena. Una señora peleaba con su hijo, que no dejaba de responderle y hacer berrinches, haciendo que la mujer gritara más fuerte y le mandara a sentarse. Algunos empezaron a reír y otros simplemente los ignoraron, pero otros como Bang Yongguk se estaban hartando. Una cosa era tenerle paciencia a Youngjae, otra muy distinta era soportar los gritos de las personas.

—¡Te estoy diciendo que te sientes! —vociferó nuevamente la mujer. 

—¡Que no! —el chico pateó el piso con reproche.

—¡Siéntate!

—¡Cállese!

El vagón quedó sumido en silencio cuando Yongguk elevó la voz. Himchan miró al moreno sorprendido y éste estiró el cuello pasando su mirada de la señora al niño. Se levantó de su lugar y se inclinó hacia el pequeño, obligándole a retroceder por su intimidante estatura y expresión oscura en el rostro.

—Muy tarde en la noche alguien te pedirá que te despiertes y te sientes —estiró las manos, como si fuera a estrangularlo— y no será tu madre quien lo haga.

El rostro del niño se puso blanco como el papel, sintiéndose de pronto muy asustado, y se ubicó al lado de su progenitora. Yongguk los miró a los dos a punto de decir algo más pero Himchan lo jaló del brazo.

—Guk, es nuestra parada —le susurró al oído, el nombrado ni se había enterado de que el tren ya no estaba en movimiento. Luego se dirigió a la señora—. Disculpe, mi amigo es un poco impulsivo —rio incómodo y miró al niño—. Chiquitín, sé bueno, pórtate bien y hazle caso a tu madre, ¿vale?

Tironeó del mayor para sacarlo del vagón y guiarlo hasta el pequeño restaurante que había conocido un par de días atrás. No era precisamente un restaurante cinco estrellas ni tampoco un pequeño negocio con un menú escaso de comida, pero estaba en el intermedio, con buena presentación, servicio y manjares. Un joven empleado los ubicó en una mesa y se retiró unos segundos después para dejarles decidir lo que iban a pedir.

—El menú es delicioso —anunció Himchan hecho sonrisas.

Yongguk tomó la carta para echarle un vistazo y frunció el ceño al ver la buena y casi excitante apariencia de la comida sin que se le abriera el estómago. Definitivamente su pérdida del apetito le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Inspiró hondo para decidir qué, de entre lo más pequeño que ofrecían, podía pedir, iba a ser un desperdicio y una falta de respeto hacia Himchan si no daba un bocado en toda la tarde. No era tan hijo de perra como para hacer tal cosa.

—Guk —el menor se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para llamar su atención, el otro apartó la vista de los precios y lo miró interrogante—, sé que no eres de comentar lo que te pasa, pero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo si necesitas alguien en quién apoyarte.

Dijo aquello sin esperar mucho. Varias veces había tratado de entrar en el corazón de Yongguk y brindarle toda la ayuda que necesitara y él fuera capaz de ofrecerle, pero éste siempre buscaba la manera de arreglárselas solo sin involucrar a nadie. Se cerraba ante todos y se hacía cargo él solo, tanto de sus propios asuntos como los de las personas que quería. No esperaba que el mayor le dijera nada, pero sí que algún día lo tuviera en cuenta y se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo.

El mismo mesero regresó ofreciéndoles una amable sonrisa y Himchan pidió algo nuevo y de aspecto novedoso, Yongguk hizo lo mismo a pesar de no tener mucha hambre y permanecieron en silencio cuando el sujeto se alejó dejándoles una pequeña cubeta de maní y pasas sobre la mesa. El moreno menor se mecía inocentemente en su lugar, observando los azulejos adornando la pared, y desvió la vista hacia el mayor cuando éste dejó escapar un sonoro, pesado y largo suspiro.

—Estoy confundido… —empezó, hablando en un tono tan bajo que por un momento Himchan creyó que hablaba en _pársel_. El menor apoyó los codos sobre la mesa mirándolo expectante, invitándolo a que continuara—. Conocí a alguien que últimamente ocupa todos mis pensamientos y me hace actuar en contra de todos mis principios. Me tiene revuelto el estómago y eso me preocupa, creo que es lo que no me permite comer. Tal vez tengo parásitos.

Himchan soltó una risotada, agarrándose el estómago como si le doliera, lo de los parásitos no se lo había esperado. Yongguk le fulminó enojado.

—Hablo muy en serio —gruñó.

—Ya, ya, no te enfades —se limpió una lágrima invisible de uno de sus ojos y se concentró en el rostro del contrario—. ¿Ese alguien tiene nombre?

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Obvio sí —se quedó callado un instante—. Choi Junhong es su nombre.

Himchan abrió los ojos como platos, perplejo. ¿Junhong? ¿Podría ser el Junhong que él conocía o se trataba de otro Junhong? Recordó el regalo que el rubio le había dejado a Yongguk un tiempo atrás y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan lento. « _Wow_ ». Sonrió entonces un poco asombrado y de cierto modo feliz, había visto a Junhong al menos unas tres veces en el bar y opinaba que el chico era muy lindo, cariñoso y honesto; además, sabía que el rubio también estaba interesado en su mayor y eso solo le provocaba ganas de saltar de la emoción al imaginarlos saliendo juntos. Estaba seguro de que el rubio le podría brindar ese optimismo y felicidad que le faltaban a los días de su amigo, y aquella idea le parecía espléndida. Junhong era perfecto para Yongguk.

Carraspeó al darse cuenta que se había quedado fantaseando e irguió la espalda.

—Emm… ¿Youngjae ya sabe de esto? —preguntó con el mayor de los sigilos.

—Diablos, no —contestó rápidamente con una expresión de fingido horror.

El menor rio bajito.

—Ocúltaselo un rato más… para que no te agobie más de lo que ya estás, si me permites “insultarlo”.

Youngjae no le desagradaba, pero en ocasiones le sacaba demasiado de quicio cuando se quejaba de Yongguk siendo sobreprotector y luego se ponía en modo posesivo cuando el mayor se hacía cercano con otras personas. Yongguk lo miró a los ojos y meditó sus palabras por un instante, luego se encogió de hombros.

—No hay problema, de igual modo no pensaba decirle nada, tampoco sé lo que me sucede y no me gustan los balbuceos sin sentido.

Himchan asintió satisfecho con su respuesta y exclamó impresionado cuando un par de camareros llegaron y dejaron los humeantes platos de comida en la mesa, pintaban demasiado apetitosos y el olor era exquisito. Yongguk torció el gesto no muy convencido de ingerir algo, pero el menor le insistió e impulsó tanto en dar un bocado que acabó comiendo de a poco y disfrutar del almuerzo, sintiendo que su insaciable apetito regresaba lentamente. El pelinegro mayor miró a su menor mientras éste probaba una extraña sopa negra y se sintió un poco aliviado de haber hablado con él, al parecer lo que necesitaba era que alguien lo postergara de lo que estaba experimentando últimamente.

—Yongguk —habló Himchan después de terminar la deliciosa sopa—, lo que te está pasando no es absoluto algo malo, no te preocupes.

El moreno asintió sin decir nada y empezando a comerse el maní y las pasas de la cubeta.

—No te lo vayas a tomar a mal y tampoco hagas una estupidez como negar lo que sientes, porque eres más inteligente que eso, pero… —se acercó lentamente hacia adelante, haciendo al mayor enarcar una ceja y mirarlo sospechoso— creo que te gusta Junhong.

 

 

 

Se llevó el celular al oído y esperó a que Sumin tomara la llamada. Youngjae había tenido un largo examen que presentar en la mañana y estaba un poco nervioso por la nota, pues había estudiado mucho y aun así no había sido suficiente, teniendo en cuenta el montón de preguntas de las cuales no tuvo la menor idea de cómo responder. Era como si se hubiera preparado para un examen de Matemáticas Básicas y le hubieran puesto preguntas de Física Cuántica. En aquel momento se sentía tostado de tanto pensar, por lo que solo cumplió unas horas de trabajo en la biblioteca antes de ir a su casa y tomar una siesta. Miró la hora en el reloj que tenía colgado en su pared y chasqueó la lengua al confirmar que eran las cinco y media de la tarde.

— _¿Jae?_

—Ah, Sumin, hola —sonrió un poco al escuchar la voz de su amiga—. ¿Qué tal?

— _Acabo de llegar a casa, acompañé a mi abuela a una cita médica_ —la chica suspiró pero él se la imaginó sonriendo, sabía lo mucho que ella amaba a su nana—. _Y bien, cuéntamelo todo._

Youngjae se relamió los labios y tomó un poco de aire.

—Casi me beso con Yongguk y-

La estruendosa risa de la chica lo tomó desprevenido y tuvo que retirar el auricular de su oído para que no le perforara el tímpano.

— _Qué rayos, no pensé que fueras tan idiota como para hacerlo_ —habló la chica riendo—. _Fue una ocurrencia estúpida, ¿de verdad lo hiciste?_ —Youngjae se pudo haber enfadado con las burlas de la chica, pero en lugar de eso hizo una mueca incómoda y guardó silencio—. _Cielos, Jae… no te quedes callado. ¿Sentiste algo?_

—N-no nos besamos, así que no sentí nada, pero… nos acercamos mucho y me puse demasiado nervioso —se mordió el labio inferior al recordar la noche del viernes y se estremeció—. Es decir, hemos estado así de cerca antes y nunca me sentí así.

— _No sé qué decirte, Jae…_ —Sumin se detuvo por un instante y el mayor creyó que se había cortado la llamada—. _Si te soy sincera, no creo que te guste Yongguk, son puras ideas tuyas, necesidades… algo temporal._

—¿Lo crees?

— _Sí. Te recomiendo hablar directamente con él, Yongguk tal vez te baje de esa nube de confusión que te nubla el juicio. Es muy bueno rompiendo ilusiones._

El castaño se quedó pensando un instante para después asentir, concluyendo que quizá era un buen plan, teniendo en cuenta lo confundido que estaba.

—Vale, te haré caso.

Sumin lo despidió con su voz optimista y prometiéndole invitarlo a pizza después. Youngjae se quedó mirando al vacío y, luego de casi quedarse dormido de nuevo, se levantó del sillón y fue a su habitación por una chaqueta para ir a hablar con su mejor amigo. ¿Para qué retrasar todo? Quería despejarse ya. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de una de las despensas un paquete de galletas para llevarlo en caso de que todo se pusiera incómodo y así distraer a Yongguk de querer decirle algo. Agarró las llaves que reposaban en la mesa de la sala y justo antes de salir el teléfono inalámbrico resonó por la estancia. Se extrañó un poco, pues él no recibía muchas llamadas, y tomó el aparato.

—¿Diga?

— _Buenas tardes, ¿es esta la residencia del señor Bang Yongguk?_

Youngjae tragó saliva inquieto, llenándose de ideas que acababan en Yongguk involucrado en algún enorme problema. Entonces recordó que su amigo siempre ponía el número de su casa como segunda opción de contacto en su hoja de vida.

—A-ah, sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— _Nos comunicamos de la Editorial Visión, nos encantaría contar con el señor Bang para un puesto en nuestra empresa. Nos llamó la atención el artículo que nos envió y nos gustaría concederle una entrevista el jueves 27 de marzo a las doce del mediodía._

El castaño abrió los ojos al recordar la cantidad de currículums que había enviado el moreno a diferentes empresas a pesar de que la mayoría no aceptaban a estudiantes de universidad o que no estuviesen graduados. Aquello era una noticia fantástica. Agradeció por la llamada y confirmó la asistencia de Yongguk para aquel día antes de salir de su apartamento con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

 

 

 

No tuvo que buscar mucho al moreno cuando arribó al bar. Yongguk se hallaba sentado en una mesa con un trapo húmedo en la mano, mirando hacia la pista de baile donde una cantidad considerable de gente bailaba animada. Supuso que estaba descansando un poco de todo lo que debía limpiar. Himchan les había dicho que una joven ricachona le había pagado a su tío abundante dinero para reservar y abrir el bar aquel lunes a pesar de que era día de descanso, reclamando que era su cumpleaños número veintiuno y que si no la complacían se iban a meter con su padre millonario. No queriendo problemas, el señor Kim cedió sin peros, pero también satisfecho por la cantidad de dinero ganado. ¿Que cómo había logrado entrar si el lugar estaba reservado? No supo, pero tuvo la fortuna de escabullirse en un grupo de jóvenes que recién llegaban.

Youngjae se acercó a su amigo haciendo el más minúsculo de los movimientos y lo tocó precipitadamente en los hombros, tratando de asustarlo, pero éste solo levantó la cabeza para escanearlo y negar en respuesta.

—Eres muy infantil, Youngjae.

—Y tú muy aburrido —replicó sacándole la lengua y riendo suave.

Desvió la vista hacia la entrada y su sonrisa desapareció tan pronto vio a Choi Junhong intercambiando un par de palabras con uno de los gorilas y luego se petrificó cuando sus ojos se encontraron. El chico se quedó en su lugar y notó que pasaba su mirada de Yongguk a él y vacilaba un poco entre aproximarse a ellos o no. De pronto Yongguk suspiró y se incorporó para retomar con su trabajo, haciendo que el castaño entrara en un estado de alerta, y más cuando dio un paso atrás para dar media vuelta.

—¡Y-Yongguk!

El aludido deshizo sus pasos para volverse hacia su menor y se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando éste se le lanzó encima y capturó sus labios con los propios. Un roce húmedo sin movimiento alguno. Junhong, en su lugar, sintió una punzada en su pecho. Había ido al bar para entregarle a Himchan aquella _card_ que le había prometido y puede que también para disculparse con Yongguk por haberlo evitado el día entero y enfrentar lo del beso de una vez, pero no esperó presenciar una escena como la que tenía ante sus ojos. Tuvo el impulso de ir hasta allá y separarlos, pero cayó en la cuenta de que él no era nadie para reclamar nada. Tensó los labios y fue rápidamente hacia la barra para saludar a Himchan, dejarle su regalo y salir del lugar, lejos de aquella imagen que le estaba lastimando de una manera increíble para él.

Youngjae se separó de Yongguk y a pesar de la música se escuchó un chasquido cuando sus labios perdieron la conexión. El más alto parpadeó un par de veces de la impresión y miró a su amigo, éste estaba en blanco con la vista en el suelo.

—Youngjae, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

El castaño salió de su ensoñación haciéndose la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ni él mismo lo entendía, había sido un impulso que nació en su interior y que tuvo respuesta inmediata por parte de todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera recordaba a qué había ido al bar.

—No lo sé… —Yongguk lo miró interrogante y él se precipitó en sacar el paquete de galletas de su chaqueta—. Eh… ¡Ah! Te llamaron de la Editorial Visión para decirte que te quieren entrevistar el jueves al medio día.

Rio nervioso al terminar de hablar. Yongguk no dejaba de observarlo, como buscando intimidarlo para sacarle la verdad, pero al final pareció no lograrlo y tomó el paquete para echarle un vistazo. Galletas con chispas de chocolate, sus favoritas.

—Pudiste haberme llamado —comentó, centrándose nuevamente en el castaño.

—E-es que estaba muy contento por ti…

Volvió a reír incómodo jugando con los dedos de sus manos. Yongguk lo miró con recelo una vez más y luego se encogió de hombros. Si aquel era el motivo para un arrebato así entonces no debía darle más vueltas.

—Bueno, gracias por la felicitación —expresó, señalando sus labios y haciendo que Youngjae se sonrojara un poco de la vergüenza.

Pasó el trapo que llevaba en una mano sobre la mesa y se retiró al ver otra mesa llena de vasos vacíos a punto de ser arrojados al suelo. Youngjae lo siguió con la mirada abrazándose a sí mismo y dejó escapar el aire. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar el cabello de su frente y sus ojos enfocaron y se detuvieron en una sola persona de entre todas las que había, como si tuviera algo que la diferenciara de todas las demás. Y claro que era así, porque la conocía. Daehyun lo miraba fijamente con una expresión herida y los hombros encorvados, inhaló antes de saludarle con una leve inclinación de cabeza y luego irse de allí sin levantar la vista.

Algo dentro de Youngjae se rompió y le hizo sentir la peor de las mierdas existentes.


	22. Capítulo 21

**Miércoles 26 de marzo, 2014.**

_20140326. «Los últimos días han pasado cosas demasiado cómicas respecto al amor que me resulta un poco divertido hablar de ello. Chicos, déjenme darles un consejo: si están enamorados de alguien o si están en una relación que no tiene futuro, pongan un alto. No digo que se rindan, pero si cada esfuerzo que dan es en vano, lo mejor es dejar ir a esa otra persona. El amor no funciona si solo una parte lucha por mantenerlo vivo…»_  

Daehyun detuvo la lectura y suspiró con desgana. Levantó la vista de su celular y observó a la peliuva, la cual estaba ocupada en el aseo del lugar.

—Sowon —llamó a la chica en un tono bajo y derrotado—, ¿crees que soy feo?

Sowon bufó mientras se aseguraba de dejar una mesa totalmente brillante e impecable.

—Ah, ¿es por eso que te fuiste el lunes de la fiesta? —le recriminó la muchacha con burla—. ¿Alguien te ofendió y ahora tienes problemas de autoestima?

El pelidorado se pasó las manos por la cara y se despeinó el cabello, en aquel momento no estaba para los berrinches de su amiga. Aunque la verdad es que sí se sentía un poco decaído.

—Respóndeme —pidió.

—Estoy enojada contigo —contestó ella abandonando la mesa para agarrar la escoba que había dejado a un lado y empezar a barrer el piso—. Se supone que te quedarías a acompañarme en la fiesta y te fuiste.

Daehyun se quedó en silencio un par de minutos antes de volver a suspirar y golpearse la frente con la madera de la mesa.

—Está bien, Won, perdóname, te dejé sola —aceptó y se disculpó—. Y ahora deja de limpiar, no hemos tenido clientes en todo el jodido día, dudo que alguien se aparezca.

La peliuva vio el inexistente polvo que había barrido en su quinta ronda de sacudir el suelo y abandonó la escoba para ocupar la mesa donde descansaba su compañero y sentarse frente a él. Daehyun suspiró por enésima vez en aquel día y ella lo miró atentamente antes de pronunciar:

—Si me gustaran los hombres ya serías mi novio —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta que el pelidorado le había hecho minutos atrás—, no soy de las que se rinden fácil.

El chico rio suavemente y dejó una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Su cabeza no dejaba de reproducir el momento en el que Youngjae y Yongguk se besaron frente a él, el castaño con su rostro tímido y el moreno con su inquebrantable aspecto severo. Lo imaginaba una y otra vez, como si fuera un video que se repite, y no hacía más que sentirse decepcionado. Y triste. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que su orgullo estaba un poco pisoteado.

—¿Otra vez estás pensando en el castañito ese? —escuchó la voz de la peliuva rompiendo sus cavilaciones y la miró a los ojos con un asentimiento.

—Sí, Won, no me lo saco de la cabeza.

Sowon lo contempló por unos instantes y sintió un poco de pena. Desde que había conocido a Daehyun, en los cursos de preparación para entrar a la universidad, éste siempre había tenido mala suerte con las relaciones amorosas. La mayoría de las veces acababa hundido en su habitación hasta que su hermana mayor lo sacaba de allí y le mandaba a hacer algo por su vida.

—¿Ya le has pedido salir? —preguntó, el pelidorado se puso tenso de inmediato.

—¡C-claro que no! —dijo tímido—, no puedo hacer tal cosa o lo voy a asustar.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y le miró con dureza.

—No seas estúpido, compórtate como un hombre y deja de ser tan blando —le riñó sin apartar su mirada afilada de él—. Por eso siempre se aprovechan de ti. Hazte respetar.

Daehyun le devolvió una mirada herida, como si le hubiera ofendido de la peor forma. Cuando le dijo que se comportara como un hombre, sintió que le cacheteaban con hojas de acero.

—Si te dolió lo que dije entonces no estás dándolo todo y dejarás ir al chico fácilmente.

Al escuchar lo último, Daehyun apartó la vista de la mesa sin saber en qué momento le había parecido tan interesante y se centró en su amiga. Por supuesto que no, no se iba a rendir con Youngjae tan fácilmente. Antes comería tierra. Abrió la boca para responderle a la peliuva que estaba equivocada cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y la campanilla resonó por la estancia. Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron rápidamente y se inclinaron en una cordial reverencia.

—¡Bienvenido!

Levantaron la vista solo para ver la tímida sonrisa de Youngjae, quien inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante para saludar. Daehyun abrió la boca, perdido, y Sowon los miró divertida antes de levantar la mano para llamar la atención de los chicos.

—Iré a ver si a mi hermano se le ha quemado pan para que te lo comas.

Miró a Daehyun mientras caminaba hacia una puerta del interior para retirarse y éste le dedicó una mirada de desprecio por avergonzarlo. El pelidorado se dirigió hacia el menor y sonrió para luego concederle una mesa para que se sentara. Youngjae asintió y se apuró a ocupar la silla, Daehyun permaneció de pie frente a él limpiándose las manos con el delantal que tenía amarrado a la cintura.

—Eh… ¿vas a tomar algo? —ofreció, sacando con torpeza una libreta del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para anotar su orden.

—No, no, debo ir a trabajar, por lo que tengo un poco de prisa —negó con la cabeza incómodo. Se sentía realmente nervioso y podía notar lo mismo en el cuerpo del mayor—. Daehyun, siéntate, vine a hablar contigo.

Daehyun tragó fuerte y acató a hacerle caso, pues sus rodillas empezaron a ponerse débiles. Algo en su cabeza le gritaba con voz cruel que Youngjae le iba a decir que no se vieran más ya que Yongguk ahora era su novio y no quería que él terminara lastimado, como le ocurría siempre que algo tenía que ver con el castaño. De pronto recordó que el día de la fiesta se había ocultado de Yongguk para que no lo viera y se le lanzara encima por el simple hecho de pretender a su mejor amigo. Regresó a sus sentidos cuando notó que Youngjae había estado hablando y él no le había prestado atención.

—D-disculpa, no te escuchaba.

Al contrario de irritarse, el castaño sonrió y le pareció que todo se iluminaba.

—Dae, no sé por qué pero tenía la necesidad de disculparme por lo de la otra noche.

El mayor observó el rubor en los mofletes del otro chico y supo que se refería al beso que él, por desgracia, presenció. Entonces le agarró la inquietud y se preguntó si Youngjae se disculparía por lo del beso aún si él no lo hubiera visto. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió jugar un poco al pensar en las palabras de Sowon, debía dejar de ser _tan_ blando.

—¿Qué de la otra noche? —inquirió.

El rubor en las mejillas de Youngjae se acentuó muchísimo más y la tensión en sus hombros le indicó que estaba nervioso, y de algún modo aquella reacción alegró a Daehyun. Le hizo pensar que si se ponía de ese modo era porque él le importaba aunque fuera un poco al castaño.

—T-tú siempre me estás invitando a salir y-y me preguntaba si querías salir a comer y hablar conmigo esta noche.

El pelidorado se lo pensó con detenimiento antes de responder de inmediato. Para el día de mañana debía tener preparado un ensayo y aún no había empezado a redactarlo, si salía aquella noche lo más probable es que no lo hiciera, y no quería tener malas notas. Al final, decidió que quería salir con Youngjae, demonios, vaya que lo quería. Quería hablar con él, saber qué quería decirle, incluso saber qué le gustaba comer en las noches cuando quedaba con alguien.

—Vale —accedió con una encogida de hombros.

—Genial, entonces pasaré por ti a la cafetería —Youngjae le sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Mejor yo te espero en la entrada de tu universidad a las siete, ¿te parece? Mis clases terminan un poco tarde.

—No hay problema.

El menor se levantó anunciando que un tal señor Choi le reprendía cuando llegaba tarde y el contrario le imitó. Se despidieron, prometiéndose ver dentro de unas horas, y Daehyun observó al muchacho caminar con apuros por la acera, mirando de un lado a otro para cruzar las calles y sonrió. Regresó a la mesa en la que había estado sentado en todo el día con un suspiro de inexplicable agotamiento y tomó su celular para desbloquearlo, viendo en la pantalla la actualización que no había terminado de leer. Se aproximó el móvil a la cara.

_«... si planean seguir intentando conquistar a ese alguien imposible que les está enloqueciendo poco a poco, háganse la siguiente pregunta antes de someterse al infierno: ¿realmente vale la pena?»._

 

 

 

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, empujándola con el hombro. Yongguk ingresó a su hogar sin anunciar su llegada y observó la estancia con el ceño fruncido. Por lo general siempre había silencio en casa, sin importar que su madre estuviera en ella, pero siempre había en el aire el característico susurro de alguna olla olvidada en un fogón de la estufa o el ligero zumbido de una luz encendida. En aquel momento el silencio era absoluto y aquello le preocupó. Llevaba en sus manos una bolsa con algunos estofados que la señora Park había preparado para que él y su madre almorzaran cuando terminó su turno en el restorán. Revisó las habitaciones en busca de su progenitora sin dar con ella y dejó las bolsas en el mesón de la cocina cuando ingresó allí. Entonces reparó en una nota que estaba sujetada por un imán en el refrigerador y se acercó a leerla.

**Salí a la tienda de conveniencia por algunas cosas. Ya regreso.**

Yongguk observó el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las once y cuarenta de la mañana y salió corriendo fuera de su casa para dirigirse a la tienda más cercana, la cual se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia y era la que solían frecuentar él y sus padres tiempo atrás, cuando todo estaba bien. Arribó al lugar y entró por la gran puerta esperando encontrarla ahí, entre las estanterías extrayendo utensilios o lo que fuese que había ido a comprar, pero no la vio por ningún rincón. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza cuando vio su acostumbrada figura encogida y el cabello recogido en un moño en la caja registradora, tenía la cabeza gacha y al parecer estaba hablando con una señora enorme de talla extra.

Tomó aire y se acercó hasta allá para intervenir, tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, pero sus pasos cesaron cuando la voz de la mujer gorda llegó a sus oídos.

—No sé si eres valiente o estúpida —escupió, mirando a la señora Bang con expresión arrogante—. Tienes agallas para dar la cara después de mucho tiempo, ¿eh? Si no te hubieras callado lo de tu esposo él seguiría vivo y estaría en prisión y tú no vivirías triste por su muerte y deprimiendo la vida de tu hijo.

La señora Bang permanecía encorvada, como si las palabras de la otra mujer fueran balas y la estuvieran impactando sin una pizca de piedad. Yongguk recordaba a esa señora como una vieja celosa y chismosa, siempre había molestado a su madre por ser tan bonita y tener un matrimonio perfecto, e incluso se metía con otras mujeres sin conocerlas. Nunca le había agradado aquella enorme mujer. Habían dos jóvenes en la caja registradora observando la escena sin hallar la manera de intervenir y detener la incómoda situación.

—Estoy segura de que tu hijo se quiere suicidar cada que vuelve a casa y tiene que ver tu desgastada cara. Tenerte como madre es deprimente —volvió a hablar la mujer, señalando la cabeza de la más menuda—. Tener que lidiar diariamente con una loca es una pesadilla para cualquiera.

Sin soportar un insulto más hacia su madre, Yongguk salió de donde estaba y sujetó las bolsas que habían a los pies de la mayor. Ésta le miró sorprendida al verlo allí y él rebuscó en sus bolsillos un billete grande y pagó por las compras de su progenitora.

—Denle el cambio a esa señora —le dijo a las cajeras, señalando sin vergüenza alguna a la grande mujer— para que se compre unas golosinas, necesita engordar un poco más para llenar lo que le falta de los pantalones.

La aludida le miró indignaba pero él no se detuvo en detallar su expresión, tomó a su madre con la mano libre para sacarla del negocio y caminar rápidamente de vuelta a casa. Atravesaron las calles precipitados, la mujer casi corriendo para seguir el ritmo de su hijo.

—¡¿Por qué saliste?! —reclamó el moreno sin mirar atrás—. ¡Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas!

—E-el lunes es tu cumpleaños —respondió agitada—, quería hacer algo desde ya. H-hace mucho no celebramos tu cumpleaños, Yongguk, yo…

Se detuvieron en un semáforo rojo para peatones sin decir nada más, los autos pasando a toda velocidad en la calle. Yongguk miró seriamente a su madre y ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sabes por qué.

Tironeó de ella y retomaron el camino en silencio y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban dentro de su hogar, de pie en el _living_ y recuperando el aliento de sus anteriores pisadas. La señora Bang tomó las bolsas que el menor llevaba en las manos y se las quitó para dirigirse a la cocina, Yongguk la siguió y la observó en silencio mientras ésta descargaba los productos que había comprado en la mesa. Soltó un suspiro que rápidamente se convirtió en un gruñido y sujetó las bolsas que él había traído del restorán.

—Aquí está tu almuerzo —anunció sacando los platos y colocándolos en la mesa.

La mujer lo observó nerviosa y apretó los puños antes de abrir la boca.

—Almuerza conmigo.

—No quiero.

Yongguk siempre respondía sin titubear, era un experto en dar contestaciones negativas, malas noticias e insultos punzantes.

—P-por favor —pidió con voz suplicante—, no me dejes sola. E-extraño hablar contigo —sus palabras eran temblorosas y luchaba para no ponerse a llorar—. Perdóname por ser una mala madr-

—Haz silencio —la interrumpió el menor, no mirándola a ella pero expresando un gran malestar al hablar—. No te voy a perdonar nada porque no hay nada que perdonar, deja de decir estupideces —se mordió el interior de las mejillas y dejó escapar el aire—. No eres una mala madre.

De mala gana, empezó a dejar cada plato frente a una silla y a organizar la mesa para los dos, confirmándole a la mayor que se quedaría a almorzar. La señora Bang le miró esperanzada y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas. De verdad deseaba, con todo el alma, que las cosas mejoraran de a poco. Iba a hacer lo posible para que se cumpliera y recuperar todo aquel tiempo perdido.

—Siéntate —mandó Yongguk, tomando una servilleta y limpiándole las mejillas sin mirarla.

La mujer asintió haciéndole caso y se sentó frente al plato en el que su hijo le había dejado la comida. Lo observó dejando una pequeña porción de alimento en su propio plato y lo llamó.

—C-cariño, sírvete más.

Sostuvo el aire preparada para un rechazo más, pero exhaló aliviada al ver cómo el menor refunfuñaba y ponía más comida en su plato. El moreno se sentó después y empezó a comer sin esperar más, desde que había hablado con Himchan su apetito había mejorado bastante, por lo que tenía un poco de hambre. La señora Bang sonrió complacida al verlo alimentarse bien.

—Gracias —susurró.

Yongguk la miró sin decir nada y comió en silencio. Ella también.

 

 

 

Junhong estaba sentado fuera del salón de baile esperando a que Jongup terminara el ensayo de aquel día. Los miércoles su jornada de clases culminaba a las seis de la tarde, y la mayoría de las veces no quería ir a casa al finalizar, por lo que caminaba a la zona deportiva de la universidad y se quedaba a observar las clases de baile de Jongup. Disfrutaba de verlos a todos moverse tan animados, de vez en cuando sacaba su libreta de dibujos y estudiaba anatomía con las diferentes posiciones que adoptaban los bailarines, sin embargo, aquel día estaba un poco bajo de ánimos. Juraba que aquél era el año en el que más mariposas en el estómago había sentido. En sus cómics siempre describía aquel revoloteo como un sentimiento agradable, pero ahora que lo experimentaba se sentía bastante constipado.

No dejaba de pensar en Yongguk. Sus pensamientos respecto al moreno siempre eran agradables, creativos e inspiradores, pero esta vez eran complejos. Agridulces. Le dejaban una sensación de amargura en el pecho. Se llevó los dedos a los labios y recordó el beso que se había dado con él el domingo en la noche, un dolorcito agradable se instaló en su bajo vientre pero desapareció de inmediato cuando su beso con Yongguk se convirtió en un beso ajeno en su mente. Se preguntó quién era el chico con el que Yongguk, en la noche del día siguiente, se había besado. ¿Su novio quizá? La idea le molestaba, tanto que le hacían irritar, porque entonces significaba que Yongguk jugaba con él y no quería pensar que él era ese tipo de persona. Se negaba rotundamente a creer que Yongguk era un idiota casanova.

—Honggie —una voz jadeante y cantarina resonó en su oído y levantó la vista para ver el rostro sudoroso de Jongup—. Ya nos podemos ir.

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporar y empezaron a caminar hacia la portería central. El castaño sacó de su mochila una botella de agua y se tragó hasta la mitad, sediento y exhausto por el esfuerzo realizado. Había una linda chica en su clase que le hacía reír demasiado porque bailaba un poco mal, pero le parecía demasiado adorable. Rio para sus adentros y miró a su rubio amigo al oírle exhalar un largo y deprimente suspiro. Chasqueó la lengua sin saber qué decir, Junhong le había contado ya todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos días y no sabía qué opinar al respecto.

—Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que Yongguk tenía novio —expresó.

Junhong lo miró con enfado y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Debiste dejar de darme esperanzas diciendo que él no podía enojarse conmigo y que me adoraba y que _blablabla_ —le sacó la lengua.

Se quedaron callados dando un paso tras otro, recorriendo el campus mientras las luces de la universidad se encendían al oscurecer el cielo, saludando el anochecer.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de evitar a Yongguk, por cierto? —preguntó Jongup un minuto después mirando de soslayo al menor—. Ya estamos a miércoles, Junhong, y puede que sea un inexpresivo robot pero se le ve frustrado cada que huyes de él. Es muy raro.

El rubio no respondió y se mordió el labio inferior, luego cayó en la cuenta de que antes él perseguía sin descanso a Yongguk y ahora era al revés, Yongguk era quien le seguía, y de algún modo aquello le ponía triste. Yongguk no tenía por qué ir tras él, ¿qué razones tendría? ¿Decirle que dejaran de verse porque ya tenía un novio al que amaba y que no le volviera a hablar? ¿Que lo del beso había sido un error y que lo olvidara? Era verdad que se sentía un poco molesto de ver al mayor besando a otra persona, pero si le pedían dejar de buscarlo se iba a volver loco. El moreno le gustaba a un punto demasiado extremo incluso para él.

Con un resoplido se despeinó el cabello mientras cruzaban la portería principal y se detuvo en seco al ver al mismo chico castaño de la otra noche recostado contra una pared, al parecer esperando la llegada de alguien. Era atractivo. La luz de las farolas le iluminaba el rostro y detalló un perfil filoso, de nariz puntiaguda y labios tiernos e hinchados. Su piel se notaba suave y su cabello lacio y de una bonita tonalidad chocolate. Sus facciones eran finas y sus ojos, brillantes como diamantes, le miraban con confusión. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándole y entró en pánico, petrificado en su lugar. Jongup se paró a su lado sin comprender qué le ocurría, hasta que buscó lo que su amigo observaba y su campo de vista se encontró con el bonito rostro del novio de Bang Yongguk, quien había empezado a caminar hacia ellos. Se asustó y se ubicó detrás de Junhong.

El rubio se tensó cuando el castaño se aproximó hacia ellos y dio un paso hacia atrás para marcharse.

—E-espera, Junhong —habló Youngjae.

El aludido se detuvo y le miró dubitativo. ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre? Él ni siquiera sabía el nombre del que, al parecer, era su rival. Estaba en total desventaja.

—¿Podemos hablar?

El cuerpo de Junhong vaciló pero accedió. No podía negar que tenía un poco de curiosidad.

—S-sí.

Youngjae observó al rubio de arriba abajo. Tenía una cara de bebé que le resultaba absurdamente adorable y un cabello tan rubio que bajo la luz artificial de las farolas parecía blanco. Su nariz y ojos eran pequeños y sus labios tan rosa como el coral. El chico era bastante alto y su piel lechosa le daba un aspecto frágil y delicado. Por algún motivo siempre le entraba un malestar entre el pecho y el estómago cuando lo miraba o escuchaba el nombre de aquel muchacho, y la sensación era muchísimo más fuerte cuando lo veía cerca de su mejor amigo. Apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Puedes dejar de molestar a Yongguk? —su voz salió más cortante de lo que pretendió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Junhong pareció aturdido ante sus palabras y frunció el ceño. Jongup a sus espaldas se empinó para asomar su cabeza por encima del hombro del rubio.

—Últimamente luce demasiado frustrado y sufre muchos dolores de cabeza —prosiguió—, supongo que es por las salidas de fotografía y las idas al zoológico. A Yongguk le agobian mucho esas cosas, por lo general las evita, no sé qué mosca le picó.

El rubio se culpó de inmediato. Había sido él quien le había pedido al moreno hacer todo aquello, cosas que odiaba, le había puesto cara de cachorro para que accediera. Le invadió la tristeza y se preguntó cuántas molestias más le había causado a Yongguk. Lentamente, fue bajando la vista.

—¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó Youngjae, mirándolo—. ¿Puedes dejarle respirar?

Aquellas palabras atravesaron los oídos del menor con acritud y asintió.

—E-está bien, lo siento mucho.

Jongup, que había escuchado toda la conversación pero no había intervenido ya que no quería meter la nariz donde no le llamaban, se molestó un poco. Aquella situación era injusta. No entendía por qué aquel chico le pedía aquellas cosas a su amigo, había sido Yongguk quien había aceptado, nadie le había obligado a hacer nada. Si estaba mal era porque él mismo quería someterse a todo ello. Tragó saliva, preparado para dar su opinión a pesar de que nadie se la había pedido, pero una voz animada se le adelantó y los tres levantaron la vista, viendo a Jung Daehyun llegar con su amplia sonrisa y su cabello dorado revuelto por el viento. El mayor de todos los alcanzó y los miró uno por uno, suspirando de la sorpresa y la dicha.

— _Woah!_ , ¿se conocen? —preguntó, no siendo consciente de la tensión que había entre ellos.

Youngjae le sonrió tiernamente y los menores no dijeron nada. Jongup miró el rostro de su amigo y se asustó al ver que sus ojos estaban cristalizados, una clara señal de que estaba a punto de llorar. Agarró la mano de su menor, sobreprotector, y se despidió de los otros chicos con una rápida reverencia, tirando de Junhong para que caminara y aguantara un poco más y no se largara a llorar frente a ellos. Ya le habían culpado por algo absurdo, no iba a dejar que ahora pisotearan su dignidad.


	23. Capítulo 22

Daehyun se llevó su gaseosa a la boca y bebió de ella, refrescando su garganta luego de comer una deliciosa y humeante porción de _tteokbokki_. Al final no habían ido muy lejos, se habían sentado en unos negocios de comida al aire libre que quedaban cerca de la universidad de Youngjae y se entretuvieron en una animada conversación mientras comían sin parar. Sus pláticas siempre eran variadas pero no aburridas, empezaban hablando del transcurso del día y acababan preguntándose el motivo por el cual sus escritores favoritos decidían escribir ciertas obras, ¿qué les llevaba a tocar temas tan complejos o incluso exagerados? Ambos pensando en que era admirable poseer una creatividad tan absurda pero de igual modo extraordinaria y cautivadora.

Suspiraron al acabar cada uno su comida y permanecieron en silencio, dedicándose sonrisas y cortas miradas cuando sorbían de sus bebidas y fingían mirar a otro lugar. Al abandonar la universidad el mayor le había tratado de preguntar a Youngjae sobre cómo conocía a los dos novatos artistas, pero éste, consciente de que se había pasado y sintiéndose un poco culpable, había dejado el tema olvidado exclamando que tenía muchísima hambre, haciendo que el pelidorado buscara sin descanso un lugar adecuado con deliciosa comida. Youngjae le había insistido que no había prisa, pero el mayor repetía una y otra vez que cuando un estómago exigía algo para digerir había que satisfacerle de inmediato. Daehyun se preocupaba tanto por él que a veces le dolía el corazón.

Después de un rato sin pronunciar palabra alguna, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y el menor notó que su acompañante quería preguntarle algo, así que se preparó mentalmente para cualquier cosa.

—Y… ¿qué hablabas con Junhong?, si se puede saber —inquirió Daehyun mirándolo curioso.

Sus ojos adquirieron un inocente brillo al preguntar aquello y le robó una leve sonrisa. Youngjae suspiró y se encogió un poco de hombros, sintiéndolos pesados y con un poco de culpa atormentándole en la cabeza. Se había portado muy mal con aquel chico y no entendía por qué se sentía irritado con él cada que lo veía.

—Hablábamos de Yongguk —soltó, tornando su sonrisa en una incómoda.

El pelidorado le observó por unos instantes, parecía como si algo hubiera pasado y fastidiara al contrario. ¿Tenía que ver con Yongguk? Si era así probablemente se debía a lo del beso entre ellos, pero… ¿qué tenían que ver Junhong y Jongup en eso? Frunció los labios sin llegar a alguna respuesta satisfactoria o concisa. De pronto, Sowon inundó sus pensamientos, con una voz que le decía que se lanzara al vacío a probar suerte, y tomó aire para hablar. Tenía que asegurar y resolver todo antes de dar dos pasos adelante.

—Jae —pronunció, el castaño apartó la vista del suelo y posó los ojos en él—, ¿de casualidad… te gusta Yongguk?

Youngjae se mostró turbado ante su pregunta, recordando aquel incómodo segundo en el cual sus labios se unieron a los de su mejor amigo y Daehyun fue espectador de ello. Se repuso en un instante y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, obligándose a no vacilar.

—N-no, no me gusta.

—¿Estás seguro?

La mirada de Daehyun era tan intensa que le hizo sentir nervioso y sus manos empezaron a sudar. Las miradas de aquel muchacho expresaban tanto que a veces sentía temor, pero no quería nunca dejar de observar aquellos hermosos orbes castaños. El pelidorado le descolocaba de manera confusa y no lo asimilaba.

—S-sí —asintió torpemente.

El mayor se relamió los labios, meditando una y otra vez lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pues ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Porque tú a mí sí me gustas —soltó sin más.

Youngjae abrió un poco más los ojos mirando los del contrario, buscando verdad en ellos y eso fue exactamente lo que encontró. Una verdad definitiva. Estaba pasmado, sin habla, y Daehyun pensó que se veía muy lindo, aun así se las apañó para no sonreír y mantener el contacto de sus ojos con los del otro chico, el cual abría y cerraba la boca sin saber qué decir. Youngjae era un desastre de pensamientos en aquel momento, era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba, alguien por el que él mismo sentía algo, pero muy en el fondo no sabía qué responder. Y eso lo desconcertaba en demasía, pues si habían sentimientos entre los dos, ¿por qué le costaba responder, decir algo?

—A-ah, b-bueno… y-yo… —poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas y él no hacía más que sentir pena por sí mismo.

Daehyun tomó entonces sus manos entre las propias y las contempló con ojos amables y acariciadores, una expresión que conmovió tanto al menor que se sintió desfallecer.

—Estoy siendo completamente sincero, Jae, de verdad me gustas mucho —habló, su voz se había convertido en un grave susurro pero aun así audible para el castaño. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de éste, a sus labios, cuando levantó la vista nuevamente hacia él—. El día que nos acostamos me dolió mucho tener que irme a casa y dejarte allí en la cama, solo, sin nadie que vigilara tus sueños.

Estaba dominado por el momento y sus sentimientos, y las palabras salían de su boca como una fluyente cascada, no estaban planeadas, salían solas, sin el mínimo rastro de vergüenza. No se creía lo mucho que le gustaba el otro muchacho hasta que sintió el impulso de expresarle todo lo que le hacía experimentar al estar lejos y cerca de él, era una sensación demasiado fuerte y le mareaba a ratos.

—Me he obsesionado contigo de una forma que me asusta —siguió hablando cerca de los labios del menor, notando sus respiraciones cerca y pausadas—. Tengo muchas ganas de besarte cuando te veo, ahora mismo muero de ganas de hacerlo…

A Youngjae le temblaban los labios, sus ojos débiles y queriendo cerrarse al estar tan cerca del contrario. Tragó fuerte y gimió de frustración y contento. El aire que los rodeaba se había vuelto agradable, el olor a comida y grasa se había convertido en un aroma embriagante y el ruido de fondo pasó a ser un dulce silencio. Se sentía demasiado atraído, tanto que podría llorar. Joder, ¿es que cómo no sentirse así cuando un chico guapo e inteligente, con una voz sexy y una personalidad maravillosa se te estaba confesando con las palabras más bellas que había escuchado nunca? Era como un sueño, uno demasiado bueno para ser real.

Por inercia sus ojos se cerraron y se acercaron mucho más, como imanes. Youngjae se había perdido completamente en el momento.

—Daehyun… —dijo apenas en un murmullo— bésame.

Dicho esto, ambos se inclinaron hacia adelante para unirse de una vez, pero sus labios nunca llegaron a sentir la carne ajena. Algo frío, liso y seco evitaba el contacto. Abrieron los ojos confundidos y se marearon al verlo todo blanco, separándose de un salto. Una hoja de papel se hallaba entre ellos y observaron a Yongguk mirarlos con el papel en la mano. Su expresión seria resultaba intranquilizante.

—Guk…

Youngjae miró a su mejor amigo nervioso.

—Ah, venía de paso y el viento se llevó mi tarea —explicó fingidamente apenado—, por poco no la atrapo.

Su voz mantuvo un único y barítono timbre, lo que hacía poco viable su excusa. Youngjae se preparó para proteger a Daehyun en caso de que su mejor amigo fuera a hacerle algo, y cuando éste dio un paso hacia el pelidorado él se levantó y se interpuso entre ellos. El moreno lo fulminó con la mirada y el menor se la devolvió con una especie de puchero asustado, teniendo una especie de comunicación de miradas en la que el castaño iba perdiendo. Daehyun tragó saliva inquieto, había puesto sus manos en la cintura de Youngjae cuando éste se puso ante él como un escudo y no quería que nada malo pasara. Entonces la vista del mayor se posó en el cuerpo del pelidoradao y éste se puso como piedra.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —demandó.

Y sin importarle nada más, agarró la mano de su mejor amigo y se lo llevó con él, dejando al de mediana edad bastante tenso y con una sensación de vacío en el pecho al ser desprendido de su enamorado. Youngjae se resistió hasta que vio que era inútil zafarse del pelinegro, quien caminaba a pasos largos y le arrastraba sin cuidado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pidió.

El mayor se detuvo súbitamente haciéndole tropezar con su espalda y levantó la vista hacia él, se veía bastante molesto.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a repartir besos por el mundo?

Youngjae abrió la boca para replicar pero nada salió de ella. Yongguk tiró de él una vez más y le obligó a caminar, seguramente lo llevaría al bar y le reprendería hasta que se aburriera de él, pero eso no le importaba. Sus regaños eran nada comparados con la confesión de Daehyun, eso sí que se iba a quedar en su cabeza por un buen tiempo.

 

 

 

**Jueves 27 de marzo, 2014.**

Jung Hejun lanzó un beso al espejo luego de echarse el pintalabios y arreglar un poco su castaño cabello. Quería verse bien aquel día para impresionar a su jefe y así tener puntos extra para llegar a ser la empleada del mes, últimamente había mucha competencia y no podía quedarse atrás. Miró el reloj en su muñeca que marcaba las seis y media de la mañana y tomó su bolso, apagando la luz de su habitación, y caminó entaconada hacia la de su hermano menor para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Daehyun sentado con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, un libro ocultaba su rostro.

—Oh, buenos días —saludó—. Te levantaste temprano.

—No me he ido a dormir.

La mujer le miró sorprendida y se acercó a él rápidamente, sentándose en la cama y estirando el brazo para dejar su mano en la frente del menor y chequear que no estuviera enfermo o algo parecido.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió, dejando su frente para acariciarle la tibia mejilla.

Daehyun apartó la vista de su libro y la miró con un puchero, asustándola. Daehyun no acostumbraba a hacer esas caras feas.

— _Noona_ … me le declaré a Youngjae.

Hejun abrió los ojos impresionada, dando saltitos sobre el colchón y aplaudiendo como una niña pequeña, exclamando _felicitaciones, felicitaciones_ con una voz chillona.

—¿Y? —cotilleó—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo fue, qué te dijo?

El pelidorado apartó la vista de los ojos de su hermana y se quedó mirando a la nada, pues él tampoco sabía la respuesta y eso le tenía ansioso. Entonces una voz, macabra como el diablo, inundó su cabeza, atormentándolo, repitiendo una y otra vez « _tú y yo tenemos que hablar_ » como un eco fantasmal. Levantó la vista hacia su hermana y ésta arqueó una ceja sin comprender por qué el rostro de su hermanito estaba tan enfermizamente pálido.

 

 

 

Eran las once de la mañana y Bang Yongguk estaba terminando su desayuno sentado en unas gradas ubicadas en la plazoleta de su universidad. Había terminado sus clases a las diez de la mañana y debía ir al restorán después de eso para realizar su trabajo del día, pero debido a la entrevista que tenía programada para aquel día había decidido quedarse en la universidad para no llegar al lugar manchado de sopa de ramen y oliendo a sudor. Bebió lo que le faltaba de su café con leche y sacó su celular del bolsillo de la chaqueta al sentirlo vibrar, desbloqueando la pantalla para leer el mensaje que Youngjae le había enviado, seguro distrayéndose de sus propias clases solo para escribirle un ridículo texto.

**¡Mucho éxito en la entrevista, Gukkie! Prepárate para el mejor estofado de carne de tu vida preparado por el chef Yoo.**

« _Gukkie_ », habían pasado varios años desde que Youngjae le llamaba de esa forma. Releyó el mensaje negando con la cabeza y se levantó de su lugar para ir de una buena vez a enfrentar la entrevista, quizá si llegaba temprano causaría una buena impresión en su futuro jefe y le daban el trabajo. Se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones y botó la basura en un contenedor, colgándose su maletín al hombro y empezó a caminar, pero entonces sus ojos captaron una cabellera rubia sentada cerca a la fuente de la universidad. Era sin duda Choi Junhong, tan sumiso como de costumbre. Yongguk gruñó antes de desviar sus pisadas hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el muchacho. De nuevo Junhong le había ignorado cuando en la mañana intercambiaron miradas y aquello ya le estaba hartando, necesitaba preguntarle qué cojones pasaba, ir hasta él y exigirle una condenada explicación.

Unos metros a lo lejos, Jongup abandonaba con apuros la Facultad de Artes luego de finalizar una asesoría de guitarra, tenía unas ganas terribles de mear que ya le estaban doliendo las bolas. Los baños del edificio estaban en aseo, por lo que tenía que buscar el más cercano, pero cuando a la distancia divisó a Bang Yongguk caminando amenazadoramente se replanteó tomar otro camino. Sin embargo, cuando se percató de que Junhong estaba sentado a unos cuantos pasos del moreno y que éste no le quitaba la vista de encima, entró en un estado de alerta que le hizo olvidar de sus ganas de orinar. Recordó entonces la noche anterior, al novio del mayor diciéndole a su amigo que se alejara de éste, no quería que Junhong tuviera más problemas por el mismo asunto y acabara siendo insultado injustamente.

Jongup se relamió el labio superior, se ajustó la guitarra a la espalda y salió corriendo como un torpedo hacia el pelinegro. Era su objetivo. Debía evitar a toda costa que Yongguk estuviera cerca de su pálido amigo, seguramente el pelinegro tenía intenciones de asesinarlo por haberlo besado. Joder, no quería eso, él se iba a graduar junto a Junhong. Apuró sus pasos mientras se aproximaba más y más y, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, tiró los brazos hacia adelante y empujó a Yongguk cuando logró alcanzarlo, mandándolo lejos. El moreno trastabilló ante el inesperado impacto y sus piernas tropezaron con un muro alto que separaba el paso de pavimento de la fuente, cayendo de lleno en el agua cristalina y empapándose de pies a cabeza.

Junhong, que había estado concentrado leyendo un documento para su clase de Teoría del Color, levantó la vista confundido al escuchar un par de exclamaciones y un fuerte chapoteo provenir de algún lugar. Se levantó de su sitio al ver a algunas personas formando un círculo y se empinó un poco para ver mejor. Su rostro se deformó en una expresión de horror al ver cómo Yongguk yacía en el agua de la fuente de la universidad, su maletín flotando a su costado y un par de hojas deshaciéndose por la humedad. Yongguk miró todo a su alrededor y reaccionó al ver que su celular se había salido del bolsillo de su chaqueta y estaba hundido bajo el agua. Se irguió hecho una furia, enojo quedaba corto para lo que sentía en ese momento. Joder, que tenía una entrevista en menos de una hora y estaba todo mojado.

Salió de la fuente goteando a más no poder y caminó directamente hacia Jongup, quien se había quedado estático tan pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. No se creía su propia estupidez.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —rugió, sus ojos demostraban todo el enfado que quería expresar, su ceño estaba fuertemente fruncido y una gran vena se hizo notar en el cuello a medida que alzaba la voz—. ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema, Moon Jongup?! ¡¿Eres retrasado o qué?

Varia gente se había agrupado alrededor de ellos, chismoseando qué era lo que había sucedido, haciendo enojar mucho más a Yongguk. Él no era ningún payaso de circo como para que le estuvieran mirando con tanto desagradable interés, aquello no era un puto espectáculo. Dio un paso hacia adelante poniendo su puño en alto, preparado para desquitarse con el castaño, pero en el momento en que iba a bajarlo para golpear la piel, una voz le frenó.

—¡Yongguk, basta!

Desvió la vista del asustado rostro de Moon Jongup hacia el suplicante de Choi Junhong, y por algún motivo una sensación de vergüenza invadió su cuerpo entero y le hizo detener su impulso de mandar al castaño al infierno. Soltó bruscamente el aire y volvió a meterse al agua para recoger su maldito maletín y su celular y largarse de ahí de una vez, con el humor bastante estropeado. Dio media vuelta al salir y observó a un grupo de hombres trajeados, murmurando y señalando en dirección a él con repulsión. Cuando éstos notaron que el moreno se había quedado mirándolos callaron de inmediato.

—¿Ustedes qué miran? —vociferó.

Los empujó para abrirse paso entre ellos, haciéndoles chocar unos con otros, y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el edificio donde Youngjae tenía sus clases, necesitaba una muda extra urgentemente, encontrar a alguien que le pudiera prestar algo de ropa, pues eran ya las once y media y se le iba haciendo tarde para su entrevista.

 

 

 

Se cubrió la nariz y la boca con las manos y sus hombros se sacudieron al estornudar. Yongguk se sorbió los mocos y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, masajeándose las sienes por el fuerte dolor que le punzaba y parecía querer explotarle la cabeza y regar sus sesos por todas partes. Había interrumpido la clase de su mejor amigo para hacerle salir del salón y pedirle algo de ropa, pero por desgracia éste no tenía algo para darle; segundos después, y como por obra del Espíritu Santo, un conocido suyo pasó por aquel corredor, y con un “ _tú me debes un favor_ ” Yongguk logró dejarlo casi desnudo al tomar la mayoría de prendas que éste vestía. Por suerte había logrado llegar al lugar de la entrevista dos minutos antes de las doce, tenía el estómago revuelto y a ratos sentía arcadas. Supuso que era por la asquerosa agua de fuente que le había entrado a la boca, con su cantidad inmensa de bacterias, basura microscópica y caca de pájaros.

Algunas gotas le resbalaban del húmedo cabello por el cuello de la camisa, estremeciéndole por momentos. Reprimió un gruñido en su garganta y tomó aire, debía relajarse si quería que todo saliera bien. La secretaria le había dicho que esperara a que el jefe atendiera una llamada y le ofreció un vaso de agua para calmar la agitación, pero él en su estado de total asco por el líquido incoloro la había rechazado amablemente.

—¿Bang Yongguk? —llamó la mujer y él se incorporó tan pronto escuchó su apellido. La mujer le abrió la puerta y le sonrió—, adelante.

Tomó una última bocanada de aire antes de ingresar por la puerta y ser golpeado por el fuerte olor a café. El despacho estaba lleno de libros y papeles por doquier, folletos y anuncios decoraban las paredes y cortinas color crema se mecían en las ventanas entreabiertas. Había varios escritorios llenos de documentos, pero solo uno estaba ocupado por un computador y un hombre medio calvo, vestido en un elegante traje gris y sosteniendo lo que al parecer era su hoja de vida. Yongguk se maldijo internamente tan pronto reconoció al sujeto.

Era uno de los señores que él había empujado y habían presenciado su intento de golpear a Moon Jongup. Su suerte no podía ser peor.

El hombre se acomodó un par de gafas en los ojos y le miró de arriba abajo, un atisbo de disgusto se plantó en su rostro.

—No sabía que los jóvenes violentos buscaban oportunidades y trabajos decentes —se hizo escuchar, su voz rasposa y arrastrada.

El moreno decidió no decir nada, ni siquiera tomar asiento frente a la mesa del jefe de la editorial sin que éste se lo pidiera.

—¿Cuál es tu número de identificación?

Yongguk retuvo el impulso de decirle que estaba anotado en su jodido currículum, pero de nuevo se tragó sus palabras en silencio para salvarse el culo y dictó uno por uno los dígitos de su identificación personal. El hombre computó por unos minutos y chasqueó la lengua al leer algo, al parecer había encontrado información indeseada.

—Encima delincuente, qué decepción —comentó con desagrado y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa mirando al muchacho, quien permaneció en silencio tratando de mantener la compostura—. Señor Bang, ¿me puede explicar qué hizo para acabar tres meses en la cárcel?

Yongguk tensó sus labios y tragó con fuerza, luchando por no encoger la espalda y verse derrotado, pues era más que obvio que no le iban a dar el empleo.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Viernes 28 de marzo, 2014.**

Yongguk frunció los labios y entornó los ojos para reprimir el bostezo que amenazaba con torcerle la mandíbula. Estaba recostado en una pared contigua a la puerta azul de un salón de clase, esperando a que el enano idiota saliera de allí al terminar la jornada. Daba gracias a los cielos que No Sooil, el retrasado al que su mejor amigo llamaba Kuhn, fuera un chismoso de mierda, por lo que no le costó mucho sacarle información sobre el estúpido de Moon Jongup, su carrera y su horario. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba aguardando a que la puerta se abriera, pero estaba seguro de que había llegado ahí a las diez menos cuarto. Se encontraba en el tercer piso de la Facultad de Artes en el ala de Música y no había momento en que sonidos de todo tipo no resonaran por los corredores, como si el mismísimo viento poseyera melodías divinas.

Supuso que eran las doce cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron y alumnos de todas las estaturas y apariencia física fueron abandonando el aula. Sooil le había dicho que el enano cabrón terminaba las clases a las doce del mediodía. Empezó a hartarse cuando todos salían menos quien esperaba, justo ahora no estaba demasiado contento, e iba a ser malo si se enfadaba en todo el sentido de la palabra. Finalmente, una cabellera castaña color miel salió a la vista y Jongup jadeó apurado guardando su cuaderno en su bolso, se había quedado medio dormido en aquella clase teórica. Caminó distraído y su cuerpo chocó con el pecho de Bang Yongguk, quien le miraba desde arriba con expresión siniestra. El menor abrió los ojos aterrorizado y el moreno lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para arrastrarlo hacia una especie de balcón con barandales y estrellarlo contra una pared cercana al vacío.

Jongup salivó, acorralado, y empezó a temblar bajo la mirada frívola del pelinegro.

—¿Por qué me empujaste? —habló Yongguk con rabia—. Me hiciste perder un empleo.

El menor se encogió un poco, procurando lucir menos asustado de lo que se sentía... en vano. Admitía que había metido la pata enormemente.

—P-perdóname, Yongguk, n-no sabía lo que hacía —se disculpó el chico con un lamento en la voz—. De verdad, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho.

Yongguk lo observó con neutralidad, pensando que ese enano de verdad le estaba complicando la existencia. Su voz siempre era chillona, siempre lucía atemorizado y débil, y sus disculpas interminables le daban jaqueca. Resopló virando la cabeza, como queriéndose quitar algo molesto de la cara, y soltó al castaño. Cansado.

—Ah, ya me hartaste —suspiró—. Va, salta.

Señaló las barandillas del balcón que protegían a las personas de una horrible caída. El rostro de Jongup palideció.

—¿Q-qué?

—Desde aquí, salta, al primer piso, anda —el moreno sacudió la mano para indicarle que estaba esperando.

—E-espera, Yong-guk…

—Date prisa, no tengo todo el día.

El alto empujó el hombro del más bajito para que caminara hacia el barandal. Jongup empezó a lloriquear.

—Por favor.

—¡Que saltes ya!, a tu otra vida.

—¿Yongguk?

Youngjae apareció detrás de su mejor amigo al encontrarlo. Observó la escena sin comprender y notando al chico castaño con los ojos humedecidos y el rostro asustado, entonces captó la situación. Se acercó hacia ellos y apartó a su mejor amigo del menor.

—¿Estás bien?

Jongup miró a Youngjae con gratitud mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda y Yongguk gruñó irritado, odiaba cuando le arruinaban los crímenes. Su amigo mandó a su presa a que se marchara y después lo tomó de las manos para llevárselo fuera del edificio a no le interesaba dónde. No le apetecía nada en aquel momento. Se soltó del agarre de su menor y las guardó en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, empezando a caminar en silencio, sin querer hablar. Youngjae lo siguió de cerca, preguntándose si algo malo había pasado hasta que se cansó y se le adelantó, frenándole el paso.

—Yongguk, detente —mandó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Dime qué ocurre, ayer te desapareciste en todo el día y nos tenías preocupados a tu madre y a mí, me llamó en la noche y dijo que no habías regresado a casa ni atendías al teléfono —suspiró—. Menos mal me topé con Kuhn, él me indicó dónde estabas.

Miró el camino que habían recorrido, lejos del edificio de Artes, y volvió a encarar a su mejor amigo, el cual permaneció en silencio mirando el suelo bajo sus pies. Youngjae se inquietó un poco ante el silencio del mayor y suavizó el gesto, llevando sus manos a los brazos del contrario y empezando a amasarlos.

—Guk, mírame —pidió. El moreno torció el rostro pero después le hizo caso—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista?

Una chica pasó al lado de los chicos y los miró sonrojada, como si hubiera interrumpido una escena romántica de pareja. Youngjae decidió ignorarla. Yongguk no dijo nada, pero luego de un rato exhaló un suspiro, desviando la vista.

—No me dieron el trabajo —reveló.

—¡¿Qué?! —el menor le miró estupefacto—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Te lo explico. El jefe pensó de mí que era un criminal asesino y no quería contar con personas como yo en su editorial, por más que le haya gustado mi artículo. —Finalizó y se encogió de hombros—. Como sea, ya no importa.

—Sí importa —le contradijo Youngjae—. La gente es muy tonta… —se sintió un poco patético al no ocurrírsele palabras alentadoras para su amigo, por lo que se empinó para abrazarlo—. Ya habrá más empleos.

—Claro que no, no seas tonto —gruñó el mayor, negando con la cabeza—. Con el maldito certificado de la cárcel en mis papeles no me aceptarán nunca en ningún empleo decente. Y encima estudio una carrera que no me dará dinero…

Su mejor amigo le miró triste y se separó de él.

—No digas esas cosas, ya verás que algo bueno llegará. Los milagros pasan —le convenció—. Ellos no saben nada y tú no eres ningún asesino.

Yongguk cerró los ojos para serenarse y no dejar que el negativismo se apoderara de él, no quería despreciar los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo por levantarle el ánimo.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo al fin.

—Ya que tienes los viernes libres, puedes pasar la tarde conmigo —se ofreció, pero pronto el contrario se negó, mirándolo.

—No —le rechazó—. Tú tienes clase a la una y luego debes trabajar desde las tres en la biblioteca por el resto de la tarde. Deja de ser vago.

El castaño le iba a contradecir, pero era cierto lo que decía su amigo. Siempre debía atender los asuntos académicos y laborales primero. Encogió la espalda decepcionado y formó un puchero. Yongguk lo observó un par de minutos y le despeinó el cabello, bajando la mano lentamente para darle una leve caricia en la mejilla derecha, borrando la expresión triste de él.

—Esfuérzate —el contrario asintió—. Ahora, préstame tu teléfono.

Youngjae le miró ceñudo y sacó su celular de su pantalón para entregárselo.

—¿Para qué? ¿Qué pasó con el tuyo?

—Se me mojó y se dañó.

Yongguk respondió sin mirarlo, como si no fuera nada grave, y tecleó varias veces el móvil de su mejor amigo. El castaño frunció el ceño, su amigo siempre era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas, más si eran aparatos tecnológicos, por lo que le sorprendía un poco aquel descuido. El mayor le devolvió el aparato.

—Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer —explicó, retrocediendo algunos pasos—. Ya luego pasaremos tiempo juntos.

Youngjae sonrió animado y asintió, sacudiendo ambas manos para despedirlo.

—Está bien.

 

 

 

Daehyun tenía un tic en la pierna que no le estaba gustando. Había realizado su turno del día pero todavía se encontraba en la cafetería Monkeys, ocupando una mesa, inquieto esperando a Youngjae. Había recibido un mensaje de su parte citándolo allí mismo a la una de la tarde, él tenía una clase a las dos, así que esperaba que el castaño no se tardara mucho. Aunque ciertamente también estaba inquieto por el motivo de su encuentro, pensando en que tal vez el menor le iba dar una respuesta a su confesión ya que hasta el día no le había dicho nada. Se le revolvió el estómago ante la idea y decidió tomar aire para relajarse. Estiró los hombros y regresó al libro que había empezado unos días atrás y que ya llevaba a la mitad, se concentró en la lectura un buen rato y entonces notó un cuerpo ocupar una de las sillas de su mesa. Sonrió al saber que ya había llegado su cita y levantó la vista, torciendo el gesto segundos después al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Yongguk.

Permanecieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, el aire a su alrededor se congeló. El menor estaba luchando por no apartar los ojos del contrario, éste tenía una forma de mirar tan penetrante que a veces daba miedo observarlo directamente y durante largo tiempo.

—Atiéndeme —mandó Yongguk.

Daehyun tragó saliva, indignado. ¿Quién se creía para darle órdenes?

—No estoy de turno —respondió.

Intercambiaron un par de miradas más hasta que el pelidorado suspiró un quejido.

—Espera aquí.

Se levantó de mala gana y atravesó el mostrador para buscar algo que ofrecerle al pelinegro. Volvió unos minutos después dejando un plato de galletas de avena y un frasco de jugo de naranja frente a él.

—No habían con chispitas de chocolate —explicó, tomando asiento nuevamente. El mayor arqueó una ceja sin pronunciar ni una palabra—. Youngjae me contó de tu problema con las galletas y el jugo de naranja, de lo contrario te hubiera traído tierra.

Yongguk asintió, ignorando la aclaración del menor, y empezó a comer y degustar de las crocantes galletas, pasándolas con el frío refresco. Daehyun se mordió los labios, intranquilo, y salivó antes de preguntar:

—¿C-cuándo va a llegar Youngjae? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Temía que el moreno le dijera que le había pasado algo malo y que por eso había ido en su lugar, pero éste solo dio un mordisco a una de las galletas, tranquilo.

—Ah, él no va a llegar —explicó—. Yo envié el mensaje.

Daehyun abrió la boca, incrédulo, mientras veía cómo el joven malvado frente a él comía indiferentemente. Mierda, se había quedado allí esperando a la persona equivocada, y ni siquiera había almorzado. Suspiró, sintiéndose estafado.

—Increíble… —gruñó.

Negó con la cabeza y puso un separador en el libro para pausar su lectura, cerrándolo después con enojo. Ese idiota de Yongguk le había hecho desperdiciar una preciada hora en la que pudo haber comprado un helado o comido algo.

—¿Cómo se llama el libro?

Habló el moreno con la boca llena de comida, posando su vista en la carátula del libro y luego en el rostro del otro chico. Daehyun miró el objeto y lo puso en alto.

— _The Kite Runner_.

Yongguk guardó silencio y tragó lo que masticaba.

—Es muy bueno —señaló con la barbilla.

El pelidorado le miró con desconfianza, ¿acaso quería comprarlo con fingida amabilidad para llevarlo y apuñalarlo en una esquina? Oh, no, no iba a caer tan fácil. Pero aun así asintió.

—Sí, no puedo esperar a llegar a casa para trasnocharme leyendo —comentó.

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente. Yongguk terminó de comer y encontró interesante el rostro de Daehyun poco después, pues no dejaba de mirarlo y ponerle nervioso hasta la médula. El menor bajó la vista hacia el plato vacío con diminutas migajas en él y recordó que tenía una clase a la que debía asistir, lo cual era bueno porque ya no quería estar más tiempo con Bang Yongguk. Abrió la boca para agradecerle por hacerle perder el tiempo, pero el otro se le adelantó.

—¿Qué te gusta de Youngjae?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, y tan pronto la escuchó se sentó recto en la silla, como si estuviera frente a los padres del chico o un policía que quisiera encarcelarlo. Pero entonces pensó que quizá Yongguk solo quería joderlo para hacerle quedar mal con el castaño, quizá tenía una grabadora escondida y quería utilizar su voz para modificarla y hacerle creer a Youngjae que él decía cosas horribles sobre él.

—Si es uno de tus jueguitos para alejarme de Jae no voy a caer —profirió.

Yongguk se quedó callado pensando que el muchacho era un ridículo. Y al parecer éste leyó sus pensamientos, porque se sonrojó al repetir sus propias palabras en su mente.

—M-me gusta todo por igual, todo él me encanta —asintió para sí mismo y esbozó una sonrisa—. Desde sus pequeños ojos hasta su personalidad cambiante.

Se mordió los labios pensando que había sonado como un retrasado, pero Yongguk se mantuvo inexpresivo, al parecer sus palabras insuficientes como para impresionarlo. El moreno ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tan en serio vas con Youngjae? —volvió a interrogar, luciendo más serio que antes—. ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a hacer por él?

—Voy muy en serio. Te golpearía hasta noquearte si Youngjae me lo pidiera, aunque dudo que eso pase, pero me encantaría devolverte el golpe de la otra vez.

Con el pasar de los minutos había decidido dejar de mostrarse temeroso frente a Yongguk, el moreno era humano como cualquier otra persona, con fortalezas y debilidades, nada lo hacía más superior que otros, ni más genial, ni más aterrador. Todo dependía del modo en que uno decidía mirarlo. Yongguk pareció meditar sus palabras y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes? —inquirió.

Daehyun recordó su confesión sin respuesta y el mundo se le vino abajo.

—Sí, ya se lo dije… p-pero aún no me ha dicho nada.

Yongguk hizo un extraño sonido con la garganta que le llamó la atención, parecía como un intento de risa.

—Wow, es una lástima.

Su voz al hablar fue neutral, casi sarcástica, pero Daehyun notó en ella un deje de burla, y juraba que si ese hombre tuviera expresiones tendría una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Quería golpearlo. « _!Además, es su condenada culpa que Jae no me respondiera!_ ». Lo maldijo en su interior pero Yongguk ya lo había olvidado por completo, ahora se encontraba mirando algo afuera, por la ventana. El pelinegro se levantó precipitadamente de su silla y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cafetería.

—¡E-espera, regresa! —se incorporó y le llamó a gritos—. ¡Son dos mil wons!

Yongguk salió del lugar, el fuerte sol lo cegó por un momento y se puso en marcha cuando se recuperó. A unos cuantos pasos más adelante se encontraba Moon Jongup, caminando tranquilamente, pero él estaba dispuesto a romper esa paz ya que tenían asuntos pendientes. Al llegar hasta él lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, el menor se giró asustado y gimió al ver el rostro de quien le retenía.

—Tú me dejaste sin teléfono celular —habló el moreno a modo de saludo.

Antes de que el castaño empezara con su serie infinita de disculpas, Yongguk tiró de él y lo arrastró de vuelta a Monkeys, donde Daehyun hablaba con la chica peliuva. Los empleados se callaron cuando los vieron llegar.

—Págale dos mil wons.

El pelinegro empujó al menor hacia adelante aún sin soltarlo. Daehyun miró la escena sorprendido y se enfadó al ver el trato que recibía su bajito amigo.

—¡Oye, suéltalo!

—E-está bien, _hyung_ —habló Jongup, sacando su billetera y extrayendo de ésta un billete de cinco.

El castaño sabía que le había causado demasiados problemas a Yongguk, que por eso estaba tan molesto, así que no había nada más que pudiera hacer que pagar con humillación, después de todo era su esclavo. Sowon le recibió la paga y se apuró en devolverle el cambio, pero fue Yongguk quien lo recibió y se quedó con él. Sin decir una palabra más, volvió a jalar al chico para sacarlo de la cafetería y empezar a caminar calles abajo, deteniéndose en una esquina desolada y mirándolo tajante.

—Muy bien, mierdita —lo apuntó en el pecho, poniéndole nervioso—, ahora me vas a decir dónde vive Choi Junhong.

 

 

 

Yongguk se golpeó la frente con un aviso de tránsito al detenerse frente a él, marcó un número que se sabía de memoria en el celular que tenía en mano y aguardó a que le contestaran en la otra línea. Esperaba que la conversación fuera útil y breve.

— _¿Diga?_

—Kim Himchan, soy yo.

— _¿Yongguk?_ —el menor sonó sorprendido en sus oídos al ser llamado de un número desconocido—. _¿Qué le pasó a tú número?_

—Se me dañó el celular —explicó, rascándose la barbilla sin saber cómo empezar a hablar—. Hey, tengo esta situación con Choi Junhong que no sé cómo resolver.

— _Soy todo oídos_.

Himchan siempre buscaba la forma de hacer ver los problemas de las personas como una nimiedad y trataba de hallarle solución de la manera más sencilla y rápida. Procedió a relatarle las cosas que había hecho con el rubio los últimos días antes de que éste decidiera evitarle repentinamente por todos los medios, y le confesó que de cierta manera aquello le frustraba. El menor guardó silencio por un instante y retomó la palabra.

— _¿Qué crees que hiciste para que él empezara a hacer eso?_

Yongguk lo meditó con cuidado.

—Nosotros… nos besamos.

Himchan soltó una exclamación que se convirtió en un chillido agudo por la otra línea, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

— _¡Tienes que contármelo todo esta noche en el bar!_ —exigió emocionado para después carraspear—. _De acuerdo, ¿fue un beso en el que participaron ambos o lo forzaste o qué? Dependiendo de eso debes disculparte, en caso de que él no hubiera querido aquello._

El mayor frunció los labios y meneó la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, estaba seguro de que Junhong sí había querido el beso. Lo recordaba muy bien, el chico le había dicho “ _hazte adicto a mis labios_ ” y le había besado, y él le había besado de vuelta. Pero entonces él había metido la pata y le había mordido por accidente y… ¿quizá por eso el rubio no le quería cerca? ¿Se había molestado o asustado acaso? Exhaló pensativo y chasqueó la lengua. Quizá esa era la razón, pues no se le ocurría otra cosa.

—Bueno, creo que debo disculparme.

— _Entonces hazlo_ —Himchan le alentó del otro lado—. _No te des por vencido tan fácilmente, Guk. Nos vemos esta noche._

Terminaron la llamada y Yongguk colgó, retomando nuevamente el camino y revisando el bloc de notas del celular de Jongup. El castaño le había anotado la dirección allí cuando le obligó a dejarle su móvil, amenazándolo con venderlo si se atrevía a abrir la boca. Verificó las diferentes calles que cruzaba y los avisos que habían en cada esquina hasta que dio con la que al parecer era la casa de Choi Junhong. Debía de tener dos pisos, y por fuera se veía bastante linda, modesta, con su montón de flores y plantas de todo tipo alrededor. Regresó a sus sentidos y se dijo a sí mismo que no tenía tiempo para ponerse a detallar.

Caminó hasta la puerta principal sin llegar a golpearla y levantó la vista hacia las ventanas, las cuales se encontraban entreabiertas, y se preguntó si habría alguien adentro. Entonces recordó que debido a que era viernes seguramente Junhong debía de estar estudiando y se golpeó mentalmente al no habérsele ocurrido antes ir a buscarlo en la universidad, había perdido su tiempo. Volvió a mirar a la casa y se dijo que tampoco perdía nada con investigar si el rubio andaba por ahí. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para ver si alcanzaba a descubrir algo por las ventanas y exclamó cuando a una de ellas el viento le corrió las cortinas, enseñando un fondo azul, y algo le dijo que aquélla era la habitación de _su_ chico.

Se detuvo al escuchar « _mi chico_ » en su cabeza y tragó saliva. Inhaló una bocanada de aire y, con un hábil salto, se subió por una enredadera, trepando la pared de afuera de la casa como si fuera el Hombre Araña para llegar hasta la ventana. Mientras subía pensó que hubiera sido más fácil tocar la puerta, pero descubrió que cuando algo tenía que ver con el rubio su cerebro no funcionaba adecuadamente. Cuando dio con el ventanal, bastante sofocado por el esfuerzo, lo abrió por completo y corrió las cortinas. Junhong estaba dentro y dio un respingo cuando la ventana se abrió y por ella Bang Yongguk hacía su aparición.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al verse, pues Junhong llevaba el torso desnudo y se apuró en colocarse una camisa lo más rápido posible. Yongguk se quedó estático en su lugar, de repente muy torpe y sin saber cómo actuar, hacía varios días que no estaba a solas con el rubio y ya se le hacía extraño tenerlo cerca, incluso respirar le estaba costando. Rengueó un poco más para levantarse y cayó dentro de la habitación del muchacho, incorporándose y sacudiéndose las manos sucias de tierra.

—Qué bueno que estés en casa —fue lo primero que dijo, aunque aquel comentario era más para sí mismo. Había tenido mucha suerte de hallar a Junhong ahí.

El menor le miraba boquiabierto, preguntándose una y otra vez qué hacía el moreno allí.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Yongguk mirándolo, luego se señaló a sí mismo—. Yo también.

La verdad es que estaba realmente sorprendido, había llegado muy lejos buscando al chico para hablar con él, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sus días se habían vuelto entre aburridos y vacíos sin aquel rubio que hablaba sin parar de mundos mágicos y maldiciones de brujos, que se sonrojaba por casi todo y hacía pucheros cada que algo no le gustaba. Por más que le habían irritado aquellos gestos al principio, se habían convertido en una imagen agradable de ver con el paso de los días, algo nuevo en toda esa monotonía de su vida. Carraspeó al percatarse de que se habían quedado en silencio y se puso recto para empezar a hablar y llevar a cabo lo que había ido a hacer: disculparse.

—Le hice algo terrible a tu cuerpo aquella vez —soltó sin organizar las palabras, recordando que además de morderlo lo había empujado—. Perdón.

Junhong le contempló y sus mejillas fueron encendiéndose de a poco, sabiendo con exactitud que se refería al beso. Aunque algo en su interior no quería que se disculpara por ello, no quería que lamentara haber compartido un contacto tan dulce e intenso con él. Separó sus labios para hacérselo saber pero el mayor habló antes.

—Te lastimé y por eso creo que me huyes.

El rubio palideció al escucharle. « _¡Cielos, no!_ ». Esa no era la razón, él había sido un tonto por haberse ido corriendo en primer lugar.

—N-no… —sus labios temblaron.

—No pienso molestarte de nuevo.

—E-espera…

Yongguk pisó hacia adelante y pasó de él dirigiéndose a la puerta de la alcoba, la cual se abrió antes de que él sujetara el pomo y un hombre de baja estatura con la piel bronceada y un cabello increíblemente negro para la edad que aparentaba asomó la cabeza. Su rostro se sacudió de la impresión al ver al moreno alto con aspecto de motociclista castigador frente a sus ojos. El pelinegro observó el rostro del padre de Junhong y caminó a un lado de él para ir escaleras abajo y salir por la puerta principal. El sonido del abrir y cerrar de ésta sacó al señor Choi de su perplejidad y se rascó la nuca, girando la cabeza para mirar a su hijo, quien lucía paralizado.

—¿De… de dónde salió? —preguntó—. ¿Quién diablos era ese?

Junhong negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin saber cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Si Yongguk le había robado el corazón antes, al parecer tenía otro, porque se lo llevó consigo cuando abandonó su habitación.

—Un personaje muy peculiar.


	25. Capítulo 24

Daehyun sacó los auriculares del bolsillo más pequeño de su mochila y resopló al verlos tan enredados, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, era la razón principal por la que compraba audífonos cada mes, porque siempre los rompía. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de los porteros de la entrada de su universidad y estiró el cuello al encender la pantalla de su teléfono y chequear que eran las siete de la noche. Los viernes su jornada culminada a las seis de la tarde, pero la mayoría de las veces se quedaba charlando con sus amigos cuando terminaban las clases. Terminó de desenredar sus auriculares para conectarlos a su móvil justo en el momento en que éste empezó a sonar, con una canción extraña que recién había descargado como tono de llamada entrante.

Miró la pantalla y frunció el ceño al leer el nombre de Youngjae parpadeando, ya no estaba seguro de quién le llamaba del otro lado, pero aun así tragó saliva y contestó dudoso.

— _Hola_ —saludaron en la otra línea, pero Daehyun en sus nervios no logró identificar la voz y permaneció pensativo por algunos segundos.

—¿Quién habla?

Una risita divertida resonó por el receptor de su celular revolviéndole el estómago y obligándole a sonreír inconscientemente, sintiendo que se derretía por dentro. El hecho de que se le hubiera confesado al menor días atrás y que aún siguieran hablando como si sus palabras nunca hubieran sido pronunciadas le calmaba un poco.

— _Soy yo_ —habló Youngjae en tono tranquilo—. _¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?_

« _Nada de eso, pensé que tu mejor amigo me engañaba de nuevo_ ». Daehyun negó divertido pese a que el otro no lo veía y empezó a caminar por la transcurrida calle iluminada por blancas farolas, una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de responder:

—No, no.

Debido a que su hermana se había llevado el carro al no querer prestárselo porque aquel viernes se hallaba muy cansada, él tendría que irse en bus, y la pereza que le estaba dominando de repente lo obligaba a caminar lentamente hacia la parada de buses.

— _Dae, ¿puedes ir hoy al bar?_ —el castaño hizo una breve pausa—, _p-para que podamos hablar._

El pelidorado de pronto se sintió tenso, había llegado la hora y tenía que mostrarse firme sin importar el cómo acabara todo, aunque había otro asunto que también le inquietaba y ponía nervioso hasta la médula…

—No lo sé, Yongguk…

— _Está bien_ —aseguró el menor—, _no dejaré que te haga nada._

El pelidorado lo meditó un breve instante y, como se había prometido horas atrás cuando el moreno lo citó en su lugar de trabajo, decidió que no era tiempo de temerle a Yongguk. Él estaba ansioso por obtener una respuesta de Youngjae, así que si el mayor se esmeraba en separarlos o interrumpirlos él no se iba a contener y lo mandaría a la mierda, aún si eso implicaba noquearlo para que les diera un respiro. Ya había sido muy paciente.

Desvió sus pisadas hacia una nueva calle y apuró el paso.

—Vale —contestó al celular—, voy para allá.

 

 

 

Youngjae meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, las últimas canciones que estaban de moda eran demasiado pegajosas, como la de Katy Perry, _Dark Horse_ , cuyo vídeo musical había salido el mes pasado y a él le había parecido una mariconada un poco extraña, pero la canción en sí le había encantado. Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del bar bebiendo un _Jaibol_ mientras esperaba por la llegada de Daehyun, el muchacho en el que no había dejado de pensar los últimos días después de que éste le confesara sus sentimientos. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y sopló el aire al percibir la pizca de whisky con la que habían mezclado su cola, tamborileó la mesa con los dedos al escuchar _Suit & Tie_ inundando el lugar y clavó su mirada en el hielo del licor de su vaso, meditando una y otra vez en las palabras del pelidorado, esas que le habían revuelto el estómago y le habían hecho sentir pleno y querido.

Lo cierto es que, a pesar de no haberle dado una respuesta aún y todavía no se sentirse seguro, se había tomado aquel tiempo para mentalizar muy bien las cosas y no estropearlo todo. Sabía que corresponderle iba a ser algo bueno, por supuesto que sí, él también tenía sentimientos por Daehyun, el mayor era lo que siempre había querido, le alborotaba con apenas un par de palabras y le dejaba envuelto en suspiros cuando se despedían luego de alguna llamada o algún encuentro. Además, cuando besó a Yongguk aquel día, no había sentido más que un roce de labios, así que no había nada que le apuntara a no decirle “sí” a Daehyun. Los dos sentían lo mismo, había que darle una oportunidad a lo suyo.

Inmerso en sus pensamientos, Youngjae no se percató cuando un hombre cuarentón se sentó en su misma mesa y le miraba con diversión, las mejillas y nariz rojas por la cantidad de alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo. El castaño soltó una exclamación cuando el hombre se le arrimó encima y dejó un beso en su mejilla, el olor a licor era impresionante y le escocía la nariz. Quiso vomitar. Sin aplicar mucha fuerza, empujó al tipo para que se apartara, pues de lo ebrio que estaba sus movimientos eran torpes, pero el mayor cayó de bruces al suelo, no por su empujón, sino porque Yongguk había aparecido detrás de éste y le había jalado de la chaqueta. El hombre se fue gateando por el piso y Yongguk se acercó a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido, éste simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien —se adelantó antes de que el mayor le riñera, limpiándose la mejilla con una servilleta.

—¿Por qué no te vas a casa ya? —le apuntó en la nariz, luciendo irritado con la anterior situación—. Hay muchos borrachos por aquí el día de hoy.

Youngjae negó con la cabeza.

— _Nop_ , estoy esperando a Daehyun.

Yongguk entornó los ojos fulminándolo con recelo, pero no dijo nada. El castaño lo observó expectante para luego mirar más allá de él y sonreír como tonto. Daehyun apareció al lado del moreno y saludó a Youngjae con la mano, miró luego al mayor y rápidamente se dobló en una reverencia, reprendiéndose después por actuar tan formal frente al idiota de Yongguk. Intercalando su mirada entre el par de mejores amigos, se sentó al lado del menor, los dos sin decir nada ya que Yongguk no dejaba de mirarlos con sus ojos desconfiados.

—Lo apruebo —soltó el pelinegro al cabo de un rato, los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿De verdad? —Youngjae miró a su amigo estupefacto, era la primera vez en diez años que su mejor amigo aceptaba que saliera con alguien, no podía de la sorpresa—. ¿Por qué?

Con su rostro inexpresivo, Yongguk le echó un vistazo al pelidorado, escaneándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un ser de otro planeta.

—Porque es feo.

Daehyun abrió la boca indignado y siguió al mayor con la mirada mientras éste se marchaba y se perdía entre la gente que bailaba en la pista. Youngjae clavó sus ojos una vez más en la multitud para ver si su amigo solo se escondía para poder interrumpirles después, pero cuando lo vio recibir un par de bebidas en la barra para luego dirigirse a la zona V.I.P supo que era real. Yongguk de verdad le iba a dejar salir con Daehyun. ¡Era una noticia excelente! El pelidorado carraspeó y los dos se miraron al fin, sonriendo como un par de idiotas.

—Yongguk es muy directo —comentó Daehyun.

El castaño suspiró una risita divertida y asintió, notó que el mayor respiraba de forma pausada y que sus hombros estaban un poco rígidos, lo que le daba a entender que estaba nervioso por su respuesta, así que ya había llegado el momento de hablar. Daehyun giró su torso un par de centímetros para mirar mejor al menor y sonrió enternecido al verlo jugar con el hielo de su vaso y mordiéndose los labios, Youngjae se concentró en él y abrió la boca para empezar a hablar, pero una interrupción por parte de su celular arruinó aquel momento de suspense, haciendo que el menor cerrara su boca.

—Discúlpame —se excusó con el contrario, sacando el móvil a mala gana de su bolsillo y gruñendo al ver el nombre del novio de su hermana en la pantalla—. ¿Qué pasa, _hyung_?

— _¡¿Dónde estás?!_ —escuchó al mayor un poco alterado, lo cual le preocupó al instante.

—E-en el bar, donde trabaja Himmie… ¿sucedió algo?

Youngjae miró al pelidorado al captar el rostro confundido de éste.

— _Me preocupó que no contestaras el teléfono de la casa, tenía entendido que tus clases acababan a las seis_ —explicó el otro en la línea con una agotadora exhalación—. _Dae, Hejun está en el hospital, se sintió mal en el trabajo y se desmayó._

Daehyun sintió que el mundo bajo sus pies se derrumbaba y por un momento creyó que se iba a caer. La preocupación por su hermana le azotó con tanta intensidad que se sintió mareado. Advirtió una presión en su brazo izquierdo y observó que Youngjae le miraba con nerviosismo, preguntándole si estaba bien.

— _No hace falta que vengas, yo estoy con ella. Llamaba para asegurarme de que estabas bien_ —su cuñado, como le gustaba llamarlo, volvió a hablar—. _No te quedes mucho tiempo afuera, ¿vale?_

Cuando el mayor cortó la llamada, Daehyun agarró su mochila y se la colgó rápidamente al hombro, ¿cómo iba a estar tranquilo cuando le decían que su hermana estaba en el hospital? Era imposible, ella era lo que más amaba en su vida y si algo le pasaba no iba a saber cómo seguir adelante. Antes de marcharse miró a Youngjae, éste había permanecido en silencio a la espera de que le dijera algo y se lo veía bastante preocupado por él.

—Jae, me ha surgido algo urgente así que tengo que irme —el castaño asintió entristecido—. Aunque estoy muy ansioso por tu respuesta, puedo esperar un poco más… lo siento.

Dicho lo último, dio media vuelta para irse y salir apresurado del bar. Youngjae observó la espalda del chico, su mochila subiendo y bajando a medida que éste corría para esquivar a las personas. Se sentía un poco triste debido a su partida y también bastante inquieto. ¿Había ocurrido algo grave con su hermana? Daehyun le había dicho lo mucho que la quería, y si se iba así de apurado quizá algo malo pasaba con ella. Y él quería estar allí para darle apoyo. Se levantó de su lugar para ir tras el mayor pero ya no estaba a la vista, por lo que caminó rápidamente hasta la barra al recordar que Himchan había defendido a Daehyun aquella vez que Yongguk le había golpeado, por lo que dedujo que probablemente eran amigos. Cuando llegó, Yongguk y Himchan le miraron atentos al ver su expresión angustiada.

—H-Himchan, algo le ha pasado a Daehyun —dijo atropelladamente—, estaba con él hace un momento, recibió una llamada y se fue.

El pelinegro menor frunció el ceño y sacó su móvil para llamar al pelidorado, intercambió un par de palabras y se deslizó sobre la barra para salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, se veía igual de descompuesto que Daehyun minutos atrás.

—Guk, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de todo?

El mayor asintió sin rechistar y el más pálido se alejó a grandes zancadas, Yongguk miró a su mejor amigo, quien se había quedado como una estatua en su lugar, puso su mano sobre su cabeza y le despeinó el cabello, éste le miró asustado.

—¿No vas a ir? —sacudió su cabello nuevamente.

Youngjae parpadeó un par de veces percibiendo que su interior se llenaba de miedo, su mente le estaba torturando con imágenes de un Daehyun sin sonrisas y con rostro apagado, él no sabía la gravedad de la situación como para pensar aquello pero ahí estaba, sintiéndose como un inútil en estado de pánico. Un golpetazo en la frente le desvió de sus pensamientos y vio a Yongguk con el ceño fruncido.

—Serénate, todo va a estar.

El menor lo miró a los ojos y asintió, no iba a ganar nada preocupándose como un tonto sin actuar primero. Retrocedió un par de pasos y anunció su partida.

—Me voy.

Corrió aprisa para darle alcance a Himchan, éste lo esperaba en la entrada junto a los gorilas del bar y otros trabajadores indicándoles que ayudaran a Yongguk a mantener todo en orden y bajo control, cuando lo vio le hizo una seña con la mano para que salieran. Abandonaron el lugar y se expusieron al frío de la noche para caminar hacia la estación de buses más cercana, dieron unos cuantos pasos cuando los ojos del castaño se toparon con un par de rostros conocidos. Eran Junhong y Jongup, no los confundiría ni por error. Intercambiaron miradas como detenidos por el tiempo pero no duró mucho ya que los dos chicos se adentraron al bar. Youngjae frenó sus pisadas sintiendo ese incómodo y hostigante calorcito en su interior y se giró para clavar la vista en la entrada del lugar, un poco inquieto. De repente quería quedarse.

—¿Youngjae?

Himchan lo llamó impaciente, el castaño se mordió el labio inferior y retomó el camino siguiendo al mayor por la acera, obligándose a dejar la estupidez. Daehyun lo estaba pasando mal y él tenía que, _quería_ ,  apoyarle en todo lo que pudiera.

 

 

 

Junhong refunfuñaba siguiendo a su mejor amigo, Jongup lo había convencido de que lo acompañara aquella noche al bar para recuperar su celular, pues suponía que Yongguk no lo golpearía si él o su novio estaban cerca. Y allí estaban, caminando entre el gentío de cuerpos danzantes de la pista de baile, el lugar estaba lleno hasta explotar por ser viernes y la música parecía el afrodisíaco perfecto para enloquecerlos a todos.

—Si su novio le dice “deja al chico”, Yongguk lo hace —decía el castaño en aquel momento.

Junhong frunció el rostro en una expresión de fastidio, preparado para replicar un gran _¡no es su novio!_ , pero ya no estaba tan seguro, no después de ver aquel beso de Yongguk y lo que el muchacho de la otra vez le pidió. Suspiró entonces, desganado.

—Recuerda que me debo alejar de Yongguk —soltó aburrido—, de igual modo él me dijo esta tarde que no me volvería a molestar. 

—No seas idiota, tienes que seguir molestando a Yongguk o los dos se van a deprimir.

No sabían cómo podían hablar tan tranquilamente con todo el montón de ruido que los rodeaba, a Jongup lo golpearon varias veces en la cabeza por su estatura, Junhong en cambio recibió unos buenos codazos en las costillas.

—¿C-cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —el menor alzó la voz—. ¿Por qué crees que Yongguk se entristecería si no lo fastidio?

—¿No me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para que él se enamorara de ti? ¿Desde cuándo Choi Junhong se da por vencido? —Jongup giró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, había notado el cambio de humor en _su amo_ los últimos días y podía jurar que se preocupaba por su amigo—. Creo que ya has sembrado una semilla Choi en su corazón, ahora debes hacer que crezca más.

Junhong le miró temeroso mientras lo seguía.

—Te lo repito, Junhong, _¡él no puede enojarse contigo!_

Tuvo que gritar, pues habían pasado cerca de un enorme parlante que les aturdió por un momento. Lograron salir de la masa de personas y, no supieron si por suerte o porque Dios lo quiso así, hallaron una mesa vacía que ocuparon al instante. Se miraron con un suspiro de agotamiento y Jongup se acercó al oído de su amigo para allí decir:

— _I told you everything loud and clear!_

El rubio soltó una risita divertida al escuchar a su amigo rapear las letras de su banda favorita en todo aquel pop y electrónica que invadía el bar. Observaron un rato las luces de colores que parpadeaban por todos los rincones y empezaron a buscar a Yongguk con la vista, hasta que el castaño dio con él, señalando todo el trayecto que éste hacía desde la zona V.I.P hacia un par de mesas para ir a la barra y regresar al V.I.P.

—Honggie, llámalo —mandó el mayor.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Pero por qué yo? —se enfurruñó el menor mirándolo con reproche.

—Tú tienes problemas amorosos que solucionar, cuando hay tensión sexual muchas cosas pueden pasar —explicó Jongup con semblante serio—, a lo mejor se arreglan y solucionan todo en los cuartos del bar. —El menor estaba rojo a más no poder por su comentario, pero no le hizo caso—. ¿Recuerdas cuando el mago Glu y su aprendiz en tu cómic se amaban pero por idiotas no lograban avanzar? Uno de los dos tiene que dar un paso.

—Ya, ya, ya.

Junhong le mandó a hacer silencio, cansado de la verborrea de su amigo, y se acomodó para ir por Yongguk, pero entonces un camarero se aproximó a su mesa y les preguntó si iban a beber algo. El par de chicos se miraron y, con un suspiro, pidieron dos bebidas simples sin alcohol. El joven se retiró y ellos se golpearon la frente.

—Pudimos haber dicho que no —resopló Junhong.

—¡Por lentos Yongguk no vino! —se quejó el mayor e hizo un puchero—. Quiero mi móvil.

Dio un respingo en su lugar cuando su cuerpo se vio retenido por uno más grande y unos brazos lo apresaron con fuerza, Jongup exhaló un gritito del susto y giró un poco la cabeza al ver a un señor mayor cerca de él, su aliento amargo le mareaba e incomodaba. Junhong se incorporó y se apuró en ayudar a su amigo, quien había estado forcejeando para separarse sin mucho éxito, pero el hombre extendió un brazo y lo empujó con fuerza hacia atrás. El rubio trastabilló un par de pasos y su cuerpo chocó con el de alguien más, un estruendoso sonido metálico se produjo al momento del impacto. Escuchó un par de ruidos de cristales y supuso que eran vasos de vidrio estropeándose en el suelo, echando a perder el líquido contenido. Miró atrás para disculparse pero su rostro palideció al ver a Yongguk de pie frente a él, rostro tenso y con las ropas un poco empapadas por el reciente tropiezo.

Junhong sintió ganas de llorar al ver que quien les había traído las bebidas había sido el moreno, y que por su culpa se habían perdido. Le fue imposible no sentir un poco de rabia consigo mismo, pues siempre le traía problemas a Yongguk, como si solo sirviera para eso. El pelinegro pasó de él y de aquel desastre para encargarse del puto viejo que una hora atrás había estado acosando a su mejor amigo. Con facilidad apartó al mayor del cuerpo del más pequeño y se lo lanzó con brusquedad a un compañero de trabajo que pasaba, mandándolo a que sacara a aquel hombre de allí. Botó el aire con irritación y miró a Jongup, éste se puso tenso al instante de lo avergonzado que estaba y después empezó a temblar de miedo ya que el mayor no dejaba de mirarlo con cara de culo y destriparlo mentalmente. Como si ya se hubiera deshecho de Moon Jongup en su imaginación, Yongguk pasó su vista hacia Junhong, quien se la sostuvo nervioso, creyendo que le iba a escupir en la cara o algo.

El rubio se mordió el interior de las mejillas y tragó fuerte antes de abrir la boca, pero algo falló y de allí no salió ningún sonido, la voz le había traicionado. Yongguk lo observó unos segundo más y desvió su atención hacia los vidrios quebrados en el suelo, se inclinó un poco para empezar a limpiar pero una mano le tomó del brazo y lo enderezó, al volverse se encontró con el rostro temeroso de Jongup.

—S-señor Yongguk, m-mi celular.

El aludido lo miró con cara de asco y sacó el aparato de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se lo entregó de mala gana. El castaño lo recibió contento y lo encendió para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, suspirando aliviado al comprobar que el demonio de Bang Yongguk no le había borrado nada.

—Ah —habló el moreno por primera vez, su voz profunda y grave le caló en los huesos—, te llamaron de _All Stars_ para preguntarte si necesitabas tu guitarra muy urgente, ya que debían viajar el fin de semana para un trabajo y no iban a estar disponibles. ¿Adivina qué les dije?

—No… —el mundo de Jongup empezó a desmoronarse y el pánico a envolverlo. ¡Necesitaba su guitarra lista para el recital del lunes, joder! Si no la tenía iba a tener problemas.

—Ah, sí —continuó hablando Yongguk ignorando la expresión de horror del menor—, dijeron que te esperarían hoy hasta las siete y media por si cambiabas de parecer.

El castaño examinó la hora en su celular y vio que eran las ocho y cuarto, si se apuraba a lo mejor los chicos seguirían allí, los conocía, siempre se les olvidaba algo y cerraban más tarde. Conteniendo sus lágrimas empezó a caminar para poder salir de allí.

—H-Honggie, me llevaré la moto, vendré a recogerte en cuanto resuelva esto.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a correr como poseso, dejando a los otros dos en el olvido. Yongguk y Junhong intercambiaron una corta mirada antes de que el moreno se pusiera de cuclillas en el suelo y empezara a recoger los restos de vidrio y depositarlos en la bandeja. El rubio se removió inquieto y le imitó, agachándose a su lado para ayudarle.

—¿Cuánto es por las bebidas? —se alegró internamente cuando recuperó las fuerzas para hablar y reunir un par de cristales en sus manos—. P-perdón.

Yongguk no dijo ni una palabra. Junhong se sintió afligido, al parecer el mayor iba en serio cuando le había dicho que no lo iba a molestar, pues le había aplicado la ley del hielo. El pelinegro apartó sus ojos del montón de vidrios que había salvado para echarle un vistazo al muchacho, viendo el gesto entristecido en sus facciones. Gruñó por lo bajo y tomó las manos del menor para que dejara los cristales en la bandeja, luego sacó un trapo de su pantalón y le limpió las manos para que no fuera a cortarse.

—Supe que le hiciste un dibujo a Himchan —dijo. Terminó de sacudir las palmas del rubio y agarró la bandeja mientras se levantaba, apoyándola luego en la mesa. Junhong se incorporó al oírle—. Un dibujo de mí.

Las mejillas del menor se calentaron de forma peligrosa y éste se imaginó su rostro del color de las cerezas.

—Y-yo… y-yo, lo siento, no… —balbuceó apenado, el mayor arqueó una ceja—. L-lo lamento, yo… perdón p-por usar tu imagen sin permiso.

Se quedó con la vista clavada en sus zapatos, aguardando por un fuerte insulto, pero éste nunca llegó.

—Está bien, no importa —el moreno le restó importancia con una encogida de hombros, el chico le miró incrédulo—. No me molesta. Estaba… genial.

Junhong sintió su tercer corazón, ese que aún no se había llevado Yongguk, saltar bruscamente en pecho causándole un fuerte dolor, percibiendo los latidos en sus propios oídos. Yongguk lo miró unos segundos y decidió que no tenía más que decir, por lo que sujetó la bandeja para poder retirarse, pero el rubio le frenó en el acto. Frunció el entrecejo por el comportamiento del muchacho y lo estudió confundido. A la cabeza de Junhong habían llegado cada una de las palabras dichas por Youngjae y, acompañándolas, la cruda mirada del castaño cuando se toparon un rato atrás en la entrada del bar, aquellos recuerdos lo golpearon como una advertencia que le suplicaba que se alejara de Yongguk, que él no iba a ser capaz de vivir con un enemigo, pero aun así, su _yo_ más fuerte que él mismo, decidió que no estaba mal si le dejaba las cosas claras al moreno. Hablar no le haría daño a nadie.

—No me estás molestando —empezó a pronunciar con la voz cargada de convicción—. No me hiciste daño, yo fui un tonto por haberte evitado.

El pelinegro le miró sorprendido a pesar de que su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario, pues se veía tan neutral como siempre, como si le estuvieran contando un chiste aburrido. Junhong se mordió el labio inferior y deseó que la Tierra se lo tragase, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ese chico, el supuesto novio de Bang Yongguk? ¿Tanto temor le tenía como para que estuviera dispuesto a dejar de perseguir al chico que le gustaba solo porque éste se lo había pedido? Al parecer sí, porque ya no quería seguir teniendo problemas con Youngjae, no estaba para cargar con los celos de otra persona.

Pero tampoco se iba a rendir del todo. Si él no podía acercarse a Yongguk, Yongguk sí podía acercarse a él, nadie se lo impediría y él no le iba a negar nada.

—¡N-no dejes de molestarme! —soltó—, si lo haces me sentiré muy triste.

Levantó la vista del brazo de Yongguk que aferraba entre sus manos y lo miró, el moreno tenía el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado, como aturdido, y Junhong juró que podría morir de ternura, porque a pesar de haber visto esa expresión antes, ahora notaba algo más en ella, y era como si, por primera vez, pudiera ver algo distinto a amargura en el rostro del mayor. Se avergonzó por su cursilería y soltó al contrario al percatarse de que éste aún lo miraba fijamente.

—B-bueno… yo… ¡ya me voy! —retrocedió y sacudió las manos con velocidad—. S-si Uppie regresa dile que me fui y que vaya casa. ¡No lo intimides!

Yongguk permaneció en su lugar y observó la cabellera rubia alejarse más y más, se llevó la mano al pecho al darse cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, a tal punto que le dolía, y se dio leves golpecitos para calmarlo. Arrugó el gesto desconcertado, preguntándose si acaso le iba a explotar.


	26. Capítulo 25

El autobús estaba solitario, solo unas tres personas lo ocupaban más Himchan y Youngjae, quienes se encontraban sentados en los asientos traseros, el castaño cerca de la ventana abierta recibiendo la brisa nocturna. El mayor revisó la hora en su celular y torció los labios al ver que eran casi las nueve, habían tardado una eternidad esperando el bus y la mayoría de taxis que pasaban siempre estaban ocupados. Se preguntó cómo estarían las cosas con Hejun y cómo se encontraría Daehyun, aquellos hermanos se querían y amaban tanto que en ocasiones se sentía un intruso cuando iba a su casa a ver películas o tener tardes de lectura con el menor. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y observó a Youngjae, el chico estaba absorto en el paisaje nocturno que desaparecía a medida que el bus se movía.

—Jae —le llamó. El castaño apartó la vista de la ventana y le sonrió débil—. ¿Estás bien?

Youngjae asintió y susurró un inaudito “sí”. El moreno lo miró por unos instantes y se mordió el labio inferior, quería preguntarle qué había sido lo de hacía un rato, por supuesto que no pasó por alto el incómodo aire que se formó cuando Junhong y Youngjae intercambiaron miradas en la entrada del bar. Al ver el hospital asomarse, se incorporó y presionó el botón de _stop_ para que el conductor frenara el transporte. De verdad quería saber qué ocurría, pero lo iba a dejar para después, cuando las cosas con los Jung estuvieran calmadas.

Bajaron del autobús y se registraron en la portería del hospital que Daehyun les había indicado para luego anunciarse en la recepción, donde una amable administradora les indicó la habitación en la que se hallaba instalada Jung Hejun. Ambos atravesaron apresurados un corredor y subieron al segundo piso, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta encontrar a Daehyun con la cabeza gacha y apoyado en una blanca pared al lado de una puerta de madera. Himchan apuró el paso y se despegó de Youngjae para llegar hasta su menor para darle consuelo.

—¿Dae?

El aludido levantó la vista y se apartó de la pared, recibiendo el abrazo que Himchan le proporcionó enseguida. Daehyun se separó del pelinegro para mirarle a los ojos.

—La amiga de _noona_ que la vio dijo que estuvo mareada todo el día, y en la noche se desmayó de cansancio justo cuando iba por unas escaleras —explicó con un rostro lleno de tristeza—. El médico dice que se debilitó por la fatiga, así que rodó escaleras abajo y se fracturó el brazo y la pierna derechos. Es un milagro que no se haya golpeado la cabeza o roto el cuello.

Se frotó los ojos y encogió los hombros.

—Kangho _hyung_ está adentro con ella, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Himchan asintió y volvió a abrazarlo al verlo tan abatido, le recordaba a un joven Daehyun, lleno de inseguridades y sustos porque sus padres lo perseguían hasta en sus sueños. Youngjae, que se había quedado detrás del mayor escuchando todo lo que el pelidorado decía, se tranquilizó un poco al verlos y no pudo evitar sentirse insignificante, él no conocía mucho de la vida de Daehyun, solo lo superficial y lo que éste le contaba cuando quedaban de verse, pero nunca habían hablado de su vida. Una sensación de asco por sí mismo por no ser más interesado en el contrario le invadió y sacudió la cabeza para alejarla, ya luego le preguntaría. Suspiró aliviado al ver que el pelidorado sonreía y éste desvió la vista de Himchan hacia él, abriendo los ojos un poco sorprendido al verlo.

—¿Jae? ¿Qué haces aquí? —dio unos pasos para quedar frente a él, queriendo abrazarlo por la expresión de preocupación que éste tenía en el rostro, pero un empujón le hizo retroceder y dar media vuelta confundido.

Su vista se desenfocó y la cabeza empezó a dolerle al ver a su padre frente a él, el hombre gritaba y le señalaba, pero él en su aturdimiento no lograba comprender lo que decía. Al lado del mayor también estaba su madre, ésta le miraba con el mismo odio que recordaba, no los había visto desde hacía siete años pero descubrió en su interior que no los extrañaba ni un poco. Ni en lo más profundo de su corazón sentía por ellos algo más que repulsión y malestar. Un nuevo empujón le obligó a regresar a sus sentidos y el griterío penetró en sus oídos, cada palabra dicha fuerte y claro.

—Maldita porquería, todo es tu puta culpa, ¡siempre lo es! —gritaba el señor Jung.

Himchan había sujetado al hombre de un brazo, tomando precauciones en caso de que éste explotara y fuera con intenciones de lastimar a su amigo. Youngjae miraba horrorizado a aquel sujeto, preguntándose una y otra vez si ese era el padre de Daehyun, el parecido era increíble, pero la actitud no. Miró la cara de la mujer que estaba allí fulminando amenazadoramente al pelidorado y se petrificó cuando ésta se centró en él, sus ojos ardían en llamas.

—Desgraciado —escupió—, tu hermana está enferma y traes a un asqueroso prostituto a un hospital.

A pesar de la situación, Youngjae quiso reír. ¿Hablaba de él? Daehyun se ubicó delante de él, cubriéndolo de sus progenitores con semblante serio e intimidante. El castaño nunca lo había visto así.

—No le llames así —dijo cortante, su voz tan fría y carente de tacto que asustaba—. No sé a qué mierda han venido, seguro a estorbar, deberían largarse.

La mujer le miró indignada y el señor Jung se zafó fuertemente del chico que le sostenía para dar grandes zancadas y encarar a su hijo, agarrándolo de la camisa con enfado. Daehyun no se inmutó ni un poco, por lo que Youngjae se puso al lado de ellos dos y trató de separarlos en vano. Estaba asustado, no quería que pelearan.

—¿A quién carajos crees que le estás hablando? —habló el hombre con ira—. Somos tus putos padres.

—Lo son porque el documento lo dice, no porque yo lo sienta así.

Youngjae cayó al suelo junto a Daehyun cuando el señor Jung descargó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de su hijo, encajándole los nudillos en la nariz, como años atrás le había golpeado el menor. El castaño se tocó la mejilla al sentir un leve dolor, pues el hombre le había dado con el codo, y su rostro palideció al verlo encima del pelidorado propinando varios golpes en su rostro sin cesar. Era una imagen horrible. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¡B-basta, deténgase!

Gateó para aproximarse hacia ellos y poder separarlos, pero un brusco y doloroso tirón en su cabello le hizo quejarse y detenerse.

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi esposo con tus sucias manos.

Miró asustado a la señora Jung, quien le sostenía cada vez más fuerte obligándole a torcer su expresión. Pero luego la presión desapareció y él, sin preguntarse qué había pasado, desvió su vista hacia donde se encontraban Daehyun y su padre para de nuevo ir a ayudarle. El pelidorado se encontraba encogido en el suelo mientras Himchan y un joven que no sabía de dónde había salido retenían al hombre mayor, quien no dejaba de soltar improperios y maldiciones, pataleando como un niño y lanzando escupitajos hacia el menor.

—¡Los maricas son unos inútiles! ¡No pueden proteger a las mujeres! —aventó una patada al aire—. ¡Eres una jodida carga, por eso Hejun está enferma!

Himchan luchaba para mantener al hombre bien agarrado mientras fruncía el ceño del dolor cuando la madre de Daehyun le enterraba las uñas en los brazos para que soltara a su marido.

—¡Hejun trabaja por dos traseros! —gritó—. ¡Eres un inútil, Daehyun! ¡Me das asco!

Daehyun los miró con ira y botó un escupitajo de sangre, empuñando las manos y conteniendo las ganas de devolverle el golpe a su estúpido padre.

—¡Basura! —gritó éste.

Cansado ya, el pelidorado se preparó para incorporarse y demostrarle al jodido hijo de puta que tenía como padre quién era la basura allí, pero un cuerpo se puso frente a él impidiéndole cumplir su objetivo. Youngjae le miró ansioso, detallando cada golpe en su rostro y sosteniéndolo de los hombros para que no pudiera moverse de allí y hacer algo estúpido.

—¡Suéltenme para que pueda matar a ese cabrón! —rugió el señor Jung.

Daehyun hizo a un lado al castaño y en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente al hombre, sus ojos oscuros como boca de lobo.

—Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y serás tú quien acabe muerto.

El menor de todos se había puesto nuevamente de pie para tirar del pelidorado, rogándole que se calamara. Al cabo de un par de minutos algunos guardias, seguidos de algunos asistentes y enfermeras, llegaron hasta ellos y los rodearon, mirándolos a todos con severidad y desaprobación.

—Señores usuarios, si no se pueden tranquilizar van a tener que irse del hospital y regresar mañana a la hora de las visit-

Mientras el guardia hablaba, el señor Jung se soltó de quienes lo sostenían y corrió hacia su hijo, aventándole una fuerte bofetada que no tardó en ser devuelta por el chico, quien no estaba para soportar una gilipollez más de ese viejo. Con bastante esfuerzo, los guardias y unos enfermeros separaron a ambos hombres, obligándoles a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

—Por favor, mi hija está allí —rogó la señora Jung a una enfermera que había cerrado la puerta por la que había salido el joven que había ayudado a Himchan a detener al señor Jung—. Somos sus padres, deberían dejarnos quedar.

—Deberían haberse comportado primero antes de armar este alboroto —gruñó la enfermera—. Infringieron las normas del hospital. Regrese mañana, el horario de las visitas es a partir de las nueve de la mañana.

—Señora —otra enfermera se ubicó al lado de la mujer y le señaló un pasillo, indicándole por dónde debía irse para que se retirara del lugar.

El corredor volvió a quedar en silencio cuando los mayores se marcharon, Himchan intercambió algunas palabras con una enfermera y el joven y luego caminó hasta Youngjae, quien se había quedado quieto y parecía una decoración más del hospital.

—Youngjae, sal ahora mismo y vigila a Daehyun, por favor —pidió—. Me quedaré con Kangho para ver cómo está Hejun, en un momento los busco.

El moreno se adentró a la habitación sin esperar respuesta alguna y Youngjae asintió al aire. El menor ni siquiera se preguntó quién era el tal Kangho. Con un pesado suspiro dobló sus piernas para recoger la mochila del pelidorado, que con todo el jaleo había repartido su contenido en el suelo. Lápices, cuadernos, carpetas y libros, todo se había salido de su lugar. Fue apresurado hacia la salida del hospital, temiendo porque el mayor estuviera con sus padres peleando de nuevo, pero respiró tranquilo al ver que un guardia lo custodiaba. Los señores Jung se habían ido tan pronto los echaron del lugar. Hizo una reverencia al oficial para agradecerle y explicarle que él se haría cargo, tomó a Daehyun del brazo y lo llevó afuera, cerca de las rejas de la entrada para que respirara aire fresco.

Por encima del silencio que reinaba entre los dos chicos, solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento y el susurro de las hojas de los árboles. El mayor empezó a caminar en círculos por el espacio, su cara reflejaba todo el coraje y resentimiento que sentía, se notaba en sus puños apretados y en su pesado andar que aún le quedaban fuerzas para seguir peleando. Youngjae permaneció a un lado impotente, callado y con los pensamientos revueltos, dejando que el sentimiento de patetismo se adueñara de él. Le resultaba doloroso, e incluso insoportable, ver al mayor en aquel estado.

—Dae —le llamó.

El aludido ni se enteró, seguía inmerso en sus agobiantes pensamientos y recuerdos. Youngjae apretó los labios y caminó hasta él con expresión preocupada para agarrarlo luego del brazo y detener sus desenfrenadas pisadas. El mayor se detuvo sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

—Cálmate —habló el castaño—, respira un poco.

Daehyun torció el gesto en una mueca de irritación e inhaló profundamente todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron captar, para exhalarlo con un resoplido. Repitió el proceso unas siete veces más hasta amainarse y volver en sí. Miró al chico a su lado que aguardaba pacientemente a que se serenara y sonrió torcido, burlándose de sí mismo y su ridículo espectáculo.

—Qué vergüenza que conozcas esta faceta mía —habló con voz ronca, el anterior arrebato había pasado a agotamiento.

Youngjae negó rápidamente con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—No es nada grave, tonto —intentó sonreír—, ten.

Le acarició el brazo y le entregó su mochila, el pelidorado se la recibió apenado y después el menor le puso en sus propias manos el libro que leía actualmente, _The Kite Runner_ , ampliando su intento de sonrisa y mirando la portada.

—Es uno de los libros favoritos de Yongguk.

Daehyun asintió ante el reciente dato y meditó que tal vez el moreno había aprobado que saliera con Youngjae solo porque leía uno de sus libros favoritos. Formó una minúscula sonrisa en su rostro y abrió la página que marcaba el separador, rozando las hojas con delicadeza y pensando en el contenido de la historia, las situaciones que se explicaban, los temas que abarcaba; la forma en la que el autor describía la vida de un niño que solo quería la aprobación de su padre. Le recordaban un poco a él. La injusticia de la infancia, el miedo en la adolescencia y el dolor en la adultez, todo entremezclado.

—Nunca me llevé bien con mis padres —soltó, guardando el libro en su mochila y colgándosela al hombro—, desde pequeño me exigían algo que no podía darles y nunca les gustó lo que era yo.

El castaño le miró apesadumbrado y le escuchó relatar en aquellos minutos lo difícil que había sido crecer en un ambiente de castigos, con sus padres matando cada una de sus pasiones y viviendo los días sin esperanza alguna. Daehyun no se sentía mal por haber peleado a golpes con su padre, nunca lo iba a lamentar, y pese al montón de heridas y ardor en su rostro, y sabiendo que al día siguiente tendría un aspecto horrible, se sentía desagraviado. De hecho, ya no le preocupaba su hermana, tenía la fe en que ella se levantaría como nueva después de un buen descanso en la cama del hospital, solo esperaba que sus fracturas no tardaran mucho en sanar. Se quedaron en silencio cuando el mayor terminó de hablar, recibiendo suaves golpecitos en la espalda por parte del contrario, quien había permanecido a su lado escuchando su deprimente historia.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Youngjae en bien su amigo había dejado atrás la tensión en su cuerpo.

—Sí, gracias.

—Tienes que seguir adelante y no hundirte por el tema de tus padres —le miró serio—. Hay que dejar atrás lo que no nos sirve, a ellos no los tengas en cuenta. —Le golpeó suavemente con el codo—. Dae, lo que no nos mata…

—Nos hace fuertes, ya.

El menor asintió y le sonrió por fin con seguridad, aliviado de que estuviera mejor y más despejado. Daehyun lo observó por un instante y se mordió el labio inferior, ¿sería un mal momento preguntarle a Youngjae si quería salir con él? Era verdad que le había dicho que iba a ser paciente por su respuesta a pesar de que le tenía ansioso, pero ya les habían interrumpido varias veces y empezaba a creer que Dios estaba en contra de que ellos estuvieran juntos. Debía aprovechar aquel instante ya que estaban solos y colmados por una agradable atmósfera. Tragó saliva, listo para hablar.

—¡Chicos!

Himchan llegó trotando hacia ellos seguido de Kangho, un joven bastante alto y acuerpado, con una piel ligeramente bronceada y el cabello negro cortado al estilo militar. Daehyun los miró llegar con irritación y el más pálido arqueó una ceja al percatarse de su reacción.

—Eres un idiota, Daehyun, vaya espectáculo el que nos diste —gruñó Himchan. 

—Te vienes conmigo, estúpido bribón —reclamó Kangho, agarrándole del cuello con el brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el estacionamiento que tenía el hospital.

Youngjae los siguió con la mirada con un “nos vemos luego” en la punta de la lengua, hasta que sintió un amistoso apretón en el hombro y se volvió para ver a Himchan, quien aún no se había marchado.

—Te acompaño a la parada de buses, debo asegurarme de que llegues bien a casa o Guk me mata.

El guardia corrió las verjas y ambos chicos salieron de allí, caminando sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra por la acera contigua al hospital, rondaron casi todo el lugar hasta cruzar la calle y recorrer una cuadra más hacia la estación de buses. El viento se alzó azotándoles el rostro y ellos rieron, sentándose en los soportes de metal de la parada. Youngjae miró al mayor, un poco incómodo por el permanente silencio, y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo está la hermana de Dae? —inquirió curioso.

—Se alteró cuando escuchó la pelea, pero Kang y yo la tranquilizamos —se encogió un poco de hombros—, una pequeña mentirilla, le dijimos que Dae estaba perfectamente ileso.

El menor torció los labios con tristeza.

—No pongas esa cara, él estará bien, con un par de hematomas durante unos días pero nada de lo que haya que preocuparse —le calmó el pelinegro—. Entrena boxeo, ¿recuerdas? Está acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Youngjae exhaló un suspiro camuflándolo en una sonrisa. Recordó la vez que el pelidorado le había defendido de Saeng y le había comentado que estaba acostumbrado a los golpes, él había creído que era un chico problemático pero resultó siendo todo lo contrario. El mayor había resultado ser una persona demasiado agradable e interesante. Rio para sus adentros y revisó la hora en su celular, sorprendiéndose al ver que eran casi las diez.

—Jae —Himchan le llamó y él giró su rostro hacia el mayor—, ¿todo bien?

El castaño entornó los ojos y asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió, y luego de pensárselo retomó la palabra—. Por cierto, ¿cómo conoces a Daehyun?

El moreno sonrió divertido.

—Ah, él es mi hermano menor —miró de soslayo al chico y contuvo las ganas de reír al ver el rostro impactado de éste, se había quedado literalmente corto. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. Va, no es cierto. Debiste ver tu cara —negó con la cabeza—. No es mi hermano pero lo quiero como a uno. Soy su vecino.

Youngjae abrió más sus ojos si era posible y suspiró un exagerado _¡Aaah!_ , chasqueando los dedos como si de repente se le hubiera ocurrido una idea.

—¡Santo Dios! Él habla mucho de ti y de lo mucho que te aprecia.

No podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo cuando se le antojaba, nunca hubiera pensado que el vecino del que tanto le contaba su amigo acabaría siendo alguien que conocía desde hacía bastantes años como Kim Himchan. Tenía muchas cosas que conocer del pelidorado, le sentaba fatal que a esas alturas supiera tan poco. El moreno le observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Dae también habla mucho de ti. —El castaño le miró a los ojos con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas—. También me contó que se te declaró y que no le has respondido.

Youngjae fue incapaz de hablar, pues su cuerpo se puso pesado en exceso y una sensación de nerviosismo le embargó completamente. Himchan lucía tan tranquilo como siempre, sin embargo, un aura impasible emanaba de él, como aquella vez, seis años atrás, que le golpeó a causa de sus celos por Yongguk. De hecho, era un aire casi similar a cuando su mejor amigo intimidaba a alguien que quería salir con él. Tragó saliva un tanto incómodo para humedecerse la garganta y se removió en su lugar.

—P-pensaba decirle h-hoy p-pero la llamada…

La risa del mayor le heló y le confundió, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

—Tranquilo, no voy a amenazarte como Yongguk, no tengo sus aires de matón —rio por su comentario y ojeó al menor—, aunque sí me gustaría decirte que no le hagas esperar mucho, él no ha tenido una vida fácil y no me gustaría verlo decaído otra vez.

Los labios de Youngjae temblaron un poco antes de abrirse, pero en aquel instante el bus que lo dejaba a unas cuadras de su casa arribó en la estación. Himchan se puso de pie y le mandó a pararse para que abordara rápido el autobús. El castaño permaneció un momento aturdido hasta volver en sí y, torpemente, se volvió hacia su amigo.

—L-lo siento, ya me voy, Channie.

—Espera, Jae —el moreno le frenó cuando puso un pie sobre el transporte, el motor rugiendo preparado para despegar—, ¿recuerdas la tarjeta en la que mi tío, tú y yo hemos estado depositando dinero? —Youngjae asintió, pues él era quien la guardaba—. Bien, me enteré de que Guk estropeó su celular, así que sería buena idea retirar un poco de dinero para comprarle uno nuevo y dárselo de cumpleaños.

El menor sonrió ante la idea.

—Claro que sí —convino.

—Vale, encontrémonos mañana en el centro para elegir uno.

Y con una sacudida de manos se despidieron.

 

 

 

**Sábado 29 de marzo, 2014.**

No podía dormir, su cabeza era un constante revoloteo de pensamientos que le punzaban fuertemente y le confundían de sobremanera. Desde que había llegado del hospital, Youngjae tenía su mente hecha un caos, no había tenido ganas de cenar y fue directamente a la cama confiando en que el agotamiento que sentía le ayudaría a caer rápidamente en el mundo de los sueños, pero no fue así. Qué equivocado estaba. Se la había pasado las últimas horas de la noche y las primeras de la madrugada dando vueltas sin control, pensando en las palabras de Himchan, en la confesión de Daehyun y en el inexplicable disgusto que sentía cuando veía al chico rubio, Junhong.

Le irritaba estar tan confundido, siempre había sabido lo que quería, decidir nunca había sido un problema para él, y que ahora le costara tanto le enfadaba. Sentía rabia consigo mismo por no saber lo que sentía en aquel momento. Quería arrancarse la cabeza y dejarla en algún lugar lejos, donde no le molestara. Suspiró aburrido y se sentó en la cama, inclinándose para alcanzar su celular en la mesita de noche y encenderlo. Hizo una mueca al ver que eran las tres de la madrugada, abrió la agenda de contactos y marcó el número de la casa de su mejor amigo. Estaba siendo un completo idiota al molestar a esa hora, pero de repente quería estar en compañía del moreno.

Lo primero que escuchó luego de cuatro timbres fue un par de gruñidos semejantes a los de un perro rabioso.

— _¿Quién diablos habla?_ —la voz de Yongguk era cien veces más grave y rasposa de lo normal—. _¿Sabe qué hora es?_

—Las tres de la mañana —contestó con un puchero.

— _Qué demonios, Yoo Youngjae, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?_ —el mayor exhaló y Youngjae se sintió mal por haber despertado a su amigo. De verdad que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien realmente irritante—. _¿Hay un asesino en tu casa?_

—No puedo dormir.

Yongguk permaneció en silencio al otro lado de la línea y se preguntó si acaso le había colgado, aunque era entendible, nadie, ni con el mejor humor del mundo, quería ser despertado a las tres de la madrugada por un caprichoso como él.

— _Estaba soñando que eras más maduro y no me hacías enojar por todo. Estaba en el Cielo_ —habló su mejor amigo robándole una risita—. _Seguro estás pensando un montón de idioteces, así que deja de hacerlo. Mañana me lo cuentas y lo solucionamos. Anda, me caigo del sueño, cuelga para que pueda volver a dormir._

El menor cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche, se acomodó en su lugar, reposando la cabeza sobre su almohada, y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en lo menos posible. Pero no funcionó, era como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. En la mañana tenía una reunión con el personal de la biblioteca y ya se veía cabeceando frente a todos. Se giró sobre la cama, quitándose las cobijas, y soltó un gritito al escuchar un leve ruido en la sala de su casa. Detuvo todo movimiento para agudizar el oído, creyendo que era su imaginación, pero el golpeteo se repitió, alertándole. ¿Había un asesino de verdad en su casa? Youngjae tomó su celular y lo encendió, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que eran las 3:42a.m. ¿En qué momento el tiempo había corrido tan rápido?

—¿Youngjae?

Las luces de su habitación se encendieron y Yongguk apareció en la puerta, con el rostro sereno y adormilado. El moreno entró dejando una bolsa sobre la cama, se quitó la chaqueta y los jeans quedando en una ancha camiseta negra y una cómoda pantaloneta holgada del mismo color. Youngjae se hizo a un lado y dejó que su mejor amigo se metiera entre las sábanas y sacara de la bolsa un paquete de galletas, el cual abrió y empezó a devorar.

—¿Crees que si me quedo aquí podrás dormir? —dijo con la boca llena y se le quedó mirando fijamente—. ¿Qué mierda te pasó en mejilla?

El menor frunció el entrecejo y recordó el golpe que le había dado el padre de Daehyun, dejándole una leve hinchazón rosa que desaparecería al día siguiente.

—Nada, abría la despensa y me lastimé.

El moreno le examinó un rato más y después asintió, dejándolo pasar.

—Bien. Ahora cuéntame qué es eso que te preocupa.

Youngjae lo observó un rato, el mayor arqueó una ceja y él negó con la cabeza, ubicándose a su lado para agarrar una bolsita de _snacks_ y degustar de ellos. Prefirió hablar de cualquier cosa y no agobiar a Yongguk con sus tonterías, y sabía que estaba haciendo mal, nadie más que Yongguk sabía reducir sus confusiones a una cosa insignificante, pero no quería seguir dándole vueltas a ello. Se pasaron eso de una hora hablando de trivialidades y recuerdos hasta que el sueño empezó a hacerse por fin con el menor, quien bostezó y recostó la cabeza en su almohada. Yongguk suspiró al ver que el castaño empezaba a adormilarse y cerró los ojos, deseando tener las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse y apagar las luces.

El castaño sabía que su amigo no podía dormir con las luces encendidas, por lo que, con esfuerzo, salió de la cama para apagarlas y acurrucarse de nuevo a su lado. Eran ya las 4:50a.m.

—Gracias, Gukkie —susurró, los ojos le ardían y fue casi placentero cerrarlos con la cabeza vacía.

—Hey, Jae… —habló Yongguk al cabo de un rato, los dos tan cansados que no sabían si el otro los escuchaba o inconscientes de que ellos mismos hablaban—. Creo que me gusta un chico… te caería bien.

Youngjae asintió y sonrió sin saber que lo hacía. Allí, en su subconsciente, donde nada le confundía y estaba en paz, se sintió feliz con la noticia; siempre había querido que Yongguk saliera con alguien que alegrara sus días y le ayudara a sonreír, a ser el mismo de antes. Quiso hablar, decirle que tenía que presentárselo, pero al instante se quedó dormido.


	27. Capítulo 26

Bostezó con la boca bien abierta y se la cubrió avergonzado. Estiró el cuello con pereza y se talló los ojos. Tenía muchísimo sueño. Gracias a Yongguk había logrado dormir, pero cuando su alarma sonó a las siete de la mañana para ir a la reunión de la biblioteca le nacieron las ganas de pegarse un tiro, pues estaba tan cansado que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su mejor amigo no estaba en la cama cuando se levantó, y cuando lo buscó por el resto de la casa no lo encontró, se había ido, Youngjae supuso que se había ido temprano al restorán para trabajar. Frunció el ceño al recordar aquel extraño sueño que había tenido. En él, Yongguk iba tomado de la mano del que seguramente era su pareja, recordaba que era hombre, pero no le había visto el rostro; le había dejado atrás, pero su mejor amigo se veía tan feliz que deseó que aquella ilusión se hiciera realidad.

En días como aquél, cerca del cumpleaños del moreno, se ponía nostálgico y echaba de menos al viejo Bang Yongguk. Tenía la impresión de que el moreno le había dicho algo antes de quedarse dormido, pero no recordaba qué.

—¡Deja de soñar despierto!

Himchan apareció frente a él sonriente y se saludaron con un par de palabras para luego empezar a andar por el centro, en busca de un buen celular para Yongguk como habían acordado. El castaño achicó los ojos cuando un auto pasó por la calle y un rayo de sol se reflejó en el parabrisas, dándole en la cara con intensidad.

—¿Cómo está Daehyun? —habló, llamando la atención del mayor—. He intentado llamarlo toda la mañana pero no me contesta.

—Ah, él está bien —afirmó despreocupado con una sonrisa—. A su hermana le han dado ya el alta y está descansando en casa, Dae está cuidando muy bien de ella.

Youngjae asintió aliviado con la noticia y se hizo una nota mental de volver a llamarlo más tarde para ver qué tal seguía todo. Caminaron por varias calles y miraron móviles en cada tienda a la que entraban pero, o eran muy caros o no se fiaban de los vendedores, o simplemente no les gustaban los modelos, por lo que rondaron cerca de una hora, curioseando otras tiendas de por medio, hasta adentrarse a un local de celulares de un centro comercial. El aire acondicionado les refrescó bruscamente y se separaron para mirar cada uno un teléfono móvil. Youngjae se preguntó qué cara pondría su mejor amigo cuando le entregaran la tarjeta y el celular, esperaba que por una vez mostrara un poco de expresión, que le diera una señal que le dejara saber que de verdad seguía con vida en su interior.

—¡Jae! —siseó Himchan cerca de un estante, sacudiendo la mano para que se acercara—. Creo que este está bien.

El castaño miró los diferentes prototipos y torció el gesto, algunos eran costosos y otros no le gustaban porque casi la mayoría eran blancos. Yongguk odiaba el color blanco.

—… novio de Yongguk.

Himchan y Youngjae apartaron la vista de los teléfonos y se miraron con confusión. ¿Habían escuchado bien? Se volvieron sólo para asegurarse de que algún desconocido hablaba de otro Yongguk pero la sorpresa fue grata al ver a Moon Jongup y a Choi Junhong de espaldas a ellos mirando los dispositivos móviles de otra vitrina. No podían del asombro. Himchan tenía sus pequeños ojos abiertos como platos y se preguntaba quién era el novio de Yongguk, ¿en qué momento Junhong y Yongguk se habían emparejado? ¿Cuándo había pasado todo eso? Youngjae parpadeó un par de veces hasta que el par de chicos dieron media vuelta y pararon en seco cuando los reconocieron.

—Oh —exclamó Jongup deteniéndose frente a los mayores.

—Oh, por Dios —clamó Himchan mirándolos—. ¡¿Han dicho que Yongguk tiene novio?!

El rostro de Junhong palideció al oír al mayor. Sabía que Jongup amaba fastidiarlo llamando a Youngjae “el novio de Yongguk”, pero que el mismísimo chico lo hubiera escuchado le asustaba, pues ahora tenía los ojos en él y le miraba agrio, apremiante.

—N-no… —consiguió responder, tratando de ignorar la mirada del castaño—. A-a Uppie le encanta bromear.

Su amigo le miró con pena y se disculpó en un susurro.

—Ah, ya veo —se tranquilizó el mayor de todos—. ¿Y qué hacen por aquí?

—L-le pedí a Junhong que me acompañara a comprar un celular —Jongup tomó la palabra—, accidentalmente, y por mi culpa, el celular del señor Yongguk se dañó, así que se lo pagaré.

Su voz era baja, y es que era de esperarse que sonara deprimido, pues con el dinero que iba a usar para devolver el teléfono al moreno tenía planeado comprarse el próximo álbum de Linkin Park, _The Hunting Party_ , que saldría en junio de ese año. Aunque siempre se repetía que se lo había buscado por ser tan impulsivo.

—Ah, ¿entonces fueron ustedes? —Youngjae habló por fin, dirigiéndose a los menores pero únicamente mirando a Junhong, quien se mordía el interior de las mejillas con nerviosismo.

—¡Fantástico! —intervino Himchan sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos y haciéndoles mirarlo—. Juntemos nuestro dinero y entre los tres compremos el móvil, no veo por qué no —propuso entusiasmado—. Nosotros vinimos por lo mismo, así podremos ahorrarnos un buen dinero.

—¡Es una buena idea, Uppie! —convino el rubio golpeando animadamente a su amigo con el codo—, así todos ahorran y tú podrás comprarte el álbum.

Estaba muerto de incomodidad, había hablado con toda naturalidad pero estaba bastante nervioso con Youngjae tan cerca, por lo que decidió no dirigirle ni una mirada y evitarlo de cualquier manera. Tomó a su amigo y lo jaló hacia una vitrina para que miraran los dispositivos. Youngjae frunció los labios sintiéndose igual de incómodo que el menor, tenía que serenarse y dejar de ser estúpido. Golpeó sus mejillas para avisparse y sus ojos se centraron en la pantalla del televisor que había en la tienda, estaban pasando el tráiler de una película que estaba basada en una trilogía que él quería leer. Había hecho ya el encargo para que le enviaran los libros de la saga escrita por James Dashner, _The Maze Runner_ , y quería leerla antes de que se estrenara la película, programada para el mes de septiembre. Iba a hacer que su mejor amigo le acompañara.

—Tengo que ver-

—¡Tengo que verla! —exclamó animado Junhong desde el otro extremo, llamando la atención de varios presentes—. ¡Uppie, tienes que acompañarme!

Youngjae los observó, al rubio señalando al televisor y al más bajito rascándose la cabeza sin entender muy bien lo que el otro le decía, aquella escena se le hacía tan familiar que sintió un extraño calorcito en el pecho. En un breve instante Junhong desvió la vista hacia él y Youngjae se sonrojó dando media vuelta, reprendiéndose por dejarse atrapar espiándolos.

—Chicos, vengan aquí —voceó Himchan. Un grupo de personas les miraron con irritación, aquellos jóvenes eran demasiado ruidosos.

Los tres chicos fueron hacia el mayor y éste levantó entre sus manos un teléfono celular marca LG, de color gris oscuro y con cámara frontal, era delgado y de pantalla amplia. A los menores les gustó al instante, de hecho, tuvieron ganas de cambiar sus propios celulares.

—Está muy bonito —comentó Jongup.

—Y es de la misma marca que el anterior —corearon Junhong y Youngjae. Intercambiaron una corta mirada, Himchan soltó una risita.

—Bueno, es negro, así que será este —declaró y señaló el lugar de donde lo había cogido, mostrándoles el precio—. Denme el dinero.

Youngjae le dio el dinero que había retirado de la tarjeta después de salir de su reunión en la biblioteca y Jongup también dio su parte, el moreno lo contó todo y dio el cambio al menor para luego dirigirse a hablar con el dependiente de la compra. Los otros permanecieron en su lugar en silencio, Junhong porque no se atrevía a hablar y Jongup porque se alegraba de tener un poco de dinero. El teléfono del más bajo empezó a sonar y éste contestó con un gruñido.

—¿Diga?

— _Moon Jongup, ¿dónde diablos estás?_ —se tensó al escuchar la voz enfadada de su profesor. Su amigo lo miró—. _¡Estás tarde para el ensayo!_

El castaño palideció y colgó diciendo que iba en camino, estaba convencido de que el ensayo para el recital del lunes era mañana domingo y aún no había encontrado una tienda para revisar su guitarra. Empezó a entrarle la ansiedad.

—U-uppie, ¿ocurrió algo? —Junhong le miró preocupado y Youngjae no pudo evitar mirarlos curioso.

—El ensayo para el recital es hoy y ayer no pude llegar a tiempo a _All Stars_ , mi guitarra se quedó adentro.

El rubio le miró horrorizado y con pena. Jongup le había contado que su profesor de guitarra no era muy amable y que no le estaba yendo muy bien, por lo que estaba un poco preocupado por sus notas.

—U-umm… —los menores miraron a Youngjae, quien había carraspeado para hacerse notar—. No sé mucho de música, pero hay un lugar cerca de aquí donde puedes reparar o comprar instrumentos —le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pues le había sentado mal ver la expresión de pánico en el rostro del menor—. Creo que también puedes alquilar, te lo entregan todo afinado.

Jongup sintió que el alma regresaba a su cuerpo y un poco de esperanza, no sabía cuántas veces más Youngjae le iba a salvar la vida, pues hasta el momento siempre le sacaba de apuros. Podía ser muy capullo, pero tenía sus momentos buenos. Le agradeció y el mayor le indicó cómo llegar y qué calles tomar para que no fuera a perderse ya que era un camino enredado. El castaño menor hizo una reverencia y se excusó con su mejor amigo para luego despedirse y salir corriendo hacia la tienda musical que le habían recomendado. Junhong guardó silencio mientras se debatía una y otra vez en dirigirle la palabra al mayor y agradecerle por haber ayudado a su amigo, pero no se sentía seguro, había siempre un manto de tensión cuando se quedaban solos.

—¿Cómo se le dañó el celular a Yongguk?

Youngjae le miró y Junhong notó la seriedad en sus facciones, las delgadas cejas fruncidas y los labios vueltos una fina línea recta. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas y apretó los puños.

—No lo vi —respondió sin desviar la vista, ya era hora de hacerle frente al mayor—. Jongup recién me contó, así que apenas me entero… —mentía, pero no quería que su amigo terminara en problemas—. Fue un accidente.

El castaño le sostuvo la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues gracias a ese accidente Yongguk perdió una oportunidad de empleo.

Junhong entreabrió la boca al escucharle sin decir nada, ¿era eso cierto?

—Es por eso que prefiero que no se acerquen a Yongguk. Las cosas siempre salen mal, las personas solo le arruinan los planes.

—E-eso no es cierto —la voz del rubio era entre quejumbrosa y seria, le parecían absurdas las palabras del contrario—. Uno nunca puede adivinar cuándo las cosas irán bien y cuándo irán mal, el querer mantener a Yongguk alejado de los demás sólo lo mantendrá solo y sin compañía y eso es injusto para él.

Youngjae le fulminó con acrimonia.

—Qué sabes tú —masculló.

Junhong tragó saliva y apretó más los puños y, sin saber de dónde sacó el valor, preguntó:

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Te he hecho algo?

El chico le miró con tanta tristeza y el rostro tan decaído que Youngjae fue incapaz de no sentir una breve punzada en el pecho, pero no de culpa, sino de algo más. No le gustaba que el chico le mirara con esos ojos.

—¿Acaso te gusta Yongguk? —inquirió el menor.

—Sí, y me fastidia mucho verte con él.

Junhong le miró sin pronunciar palabras, en su interior su corazón se rompía como si estuviese hecho de vidrio. El castaño le observó y por un instante planeó decirle que no era cierto, que lo había dicho sin pensar, pero tampoco se animó a decir algo más, una voz en su conciencia le susurraba que se quedara callado. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Himchan regresó al fin a su lado con una amplia sonrisa, levantando en su mano derecha una caja blanca con la marca y tipo del teléfono celular.

—¡Ya está! —chilló alegre—. Saquen sus móviles para que anoten el nuevo número de Gukkie.

—L-lo siento, _hyung_ —Junhong estaba cabizbajo—, ya debo irme. Adiós.

Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar sin esperar una respuesta. Himchan miró las puertas del local confundido, siguiendo al rubio, y frunció el ceño para dirigirse a su amigo.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?

Youngjae no respondió, se cruzó de brazos observando la espalda del rubio a través de los cristales del portal y vio cómo éste se alejaba hasta que la muchedumbre lo obstruyó de su campo de visión. Su cabeza no dejaba reproducir sus propias palabras, que ahora las sentía ridículas, llenas de veneno. Pesaban como si su corazón sostuviera una gran mentira de la que él era responsable.

 

 

 

Junhong suspiró por millonésima vez y levantó la cabeza al ver a un grupo de hombres y jóvenes que estaban reunidos frente al televisor de una tienda, viendo la propaganda de la tan esperada Copa Mundial de Fútbol que en ese año se llevaría a cabo en Brasil. Recordó que su padre no dejaba de hablar del Mundial y de que no podía esperar hasta junio para ver quién sería el campeón esta vez y luego empezar a quejarse del equipo de Corea. Trató de asomarse entre las personas y ver la pantalla pero se aburrió transcurrido un minuto. No estaba para nada animado pese al fuerte sol que iluminaba el día y el impecable cielo azul, despejado de nubes y lleno de brillo. Odiaba sentirse tan abatido cuando aquellos días, por lo general, le inspiraban a dibujar, avanzar en la historia de su cómic o ver series en su computador.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Junhonggie.

El rubio volvió a levantar la vista —no sabía en qué momento era que miraba al suelo y lo hallaba tan interesante— y vio a Daehyun detrás suyo, con un par de bolsas en las manos y con una amplia sonrisa a pesar del montón de moretones que le adornaban el rostro.

—¡ _Hyung_! —el menor le miró sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Q-qué le pasó a tu rostro?

El contrario soltó una risita.

—Es una larga historia —arrugó el rostro en un gesto gracioso y volvió a sonreír—. Hacía un par de compras para la casa. ¿Y tú, pequeño, cómo estás?

—A-ah… muy bien.

Intentó corresponder la sonrisa de su mayor pero solo logró deformar su cara en una extraña mueca. Daehyun le miró poco convencido.

—¿Todo está bien? —preguntó con recelo.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

El pelidorado chasqueó fuertemente la lengua asustando al chico, que lo miró como si le hubieran regañado.

—Realmente odio que me digan mentiras, pequeño —declaró—. No te creo, pero sé qué cosa te puede ayudar. Sígueme.

Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar sin cerciorarse de si el otro le seguía o no. Junhong decidió que mejor hacía lo que le mandaba y se puso en marcha, trotando tras el mayor para darle alcance y no perderse y se adentraron a una heladería. Pidieron un par de helados que no tardaron en ser servidos y se entretuvieron dando lametones hasta que el pelidorado retomó la palabra.

—¿Cómo va la universidad? —empezó—. Por cierto, empecé a leer tu cómic. Es muy interesante. Me parece genial que haya tanta creatividad en una persona.

Junhong se sonrojó con el gran cumplido y se hizo viento con las manos, pues cada que se apenaba o le decían cosas bonitas su rostro se teñía de un notorio color rosa.

—Ojalá Yongguk me dijera esas cosas —susurró bajito, pero el mayor logró escucharle y le señaló con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué dijiste?

El rostro del rubio se puso más rojo si era posible y Daehyun dejó escapar el aire con incredulidad. Es que no le cabía en la cabeza qué diablos le veían sus amigos a Bang Yongguk para que lo pretendieran tanto, el tipo era engreído, grosero y odioso, no lo comprendía. Se las arregló para sonreírle, pues le resultaba curioso ver las adorables reacciones del chico, y soltó una risita.

—¿Conoces al mejor amigo de Yongguk? ¿Youngjae?

El menor se tensó un poco pero asintió tristón, llevándose el helado a la boca.

—A mí me gusta Youngjae.

Junhong se atragantó con la crema de su helado y miró el rostro de su amigo, sin creer lo que éste decía. Daehyun se veía tan tranquilo y tan feliz, a pesar de las heridas en su nariz, ojos y barbilla, que le creyó al instante. ¿Le gustaba ese ser tan cruel? Se mordió el labio inferior y se preguntó si debía contarle lo que recién le había dicho el castaño, eso que le estaba doliendo tanto y amargando el día. Lo pensó un poco más y decidió que era lo mejor, para que su amigo no terminara herido y con el corazón roto al igual que él.

—A Youngjae le gusta Yongguk —dijo, tratando de lucir serio para darle fuerza a sus palabras, pero lo que recibió fue una suave sonrisa que le desconcertó y una negación de cabeza.

—Eso no es verdad, Jae me lo dijo.

—Entonces te mintió, porque me dejó muy claro que odia que esté cerca de Yongguk —explicó con reproche.

Daehyun lo observó por un momento y se dispuso a terminar su helado, un tanto nervioso y pensativo. Youngjae le había dicho que no gustaba de Yongguk y no tenía razones para no creerle, pero Junhong era un buen chico y dudaba que ese pequeño fuera a decirle mentiras, ¿con qué motivos? Terminó de comerse la galleta de su helado y volvió a mirar al rubio, éste se tensó al ver en sus ojos alguna idea de la que no quería hacer parte.

—Vamos al bar por una bebida, en la noche, solo para curiosear —propuso Daehyun—. Yo invito. Iremos a confirmar si es verdad.

El menor se negó un par de veces, no queriendo tener problemas con el castaño o entrometerse con él y Yongguk, pero al final terminó accediendo. Diablos, a veces la idiotez se apoderaba de él y le hacía desistir de sus propios deseos. También quería saber si todo aquello era cierto o no, y si tenía la oportunidad la iba a aprovechar.

 

 

 

La idiotez lo consumió con el paso de las horas, cuando el sol empezaba a esconderse y el día a anochecer. Junhong se había cambiado de ropa por una blusa de rayas gris y blanca que se arremangó hasta los codos y un jean de mezclilla, Daehyun, en cambio, se quedó igual a como lo había visto en la tarde, una camisa beige con un pantalón negro sujetado por una correa, con la diferencia de que esta vez llevaba un abrigo delgado. Se encontraron en la entrada sonriéndose e ingresaron al bar, exclamando por la cantidad de personas que habían repartidas por todo el lugar. Junhong arqueó una ceja al ver a una chica bailando muy atrevidamente con dos tipos y decidió apartar la vista hacia la barra, donde divisó a Youngjae hablando con Himchan y un par de camareros; el corazón se le aceleró de los nervios pero Daehyun lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él, señalando con la barbilla una sesión del bar.

—Vamos al V.I.P —indicó—. La mayoría de las veces me siento ahí.

Las veces que Daehyun había visitado el bar desde que Himchan lo invitó por primera vez aquella noche de finales de enero, siempre se sentaba en el V.I.P —que quedaba en un segundo piso— ya que estaba menos atestada de gente, pues los clientes preferían bailar, ir a las habitaciones o sentarse cerca de la barra, y para su fortuna jamás le había tocado ser atendido por Yongguk, confiaba en su suerte como para asegurar que aquel día no sería la excepción. Tomaron asiento en una mesa libre y el rubio inhaló una bocanada de aire, sonriendo al escuchar _Low_ de Flo Rida que estaba sonando en aquel momento. Su hermana acostumbraba a ponerla a alto volumen cuando le tocaba lavar los platos. El pelidorado se lo quedó mirando y no pudo evitar sonreír también, el chico tenía siempre un aura inocente que le encantaba.

—Eres muy adorable —soltó de la nada.

El rubio se sonrojó, no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran cumplidos tan repentinos. Un mesero se acercó a su mesa y ambos levantaron la vista para pedir algo, pero ninguno abrió la boca. Yongguk llevaba una libreta en la mano y en la otra sostenía un bolígrafo, listo para anotar las órdenes; su rostro era un manto inexpresivo que no dejaba averiguar si estaba enfadado o serio, era indescifrable. Si le había sorprendido verlos juntos, no lo demostró. Junhong sintió que sus labios temblaban de lo inquieto que se encontraba y Daehyun se centró en el moreno, analizando sus movimientos en caso de que fuera a hacer algo impredecible como tenía acostumbrado.

—Bienvenidos, ¿qué desean a tomar? —la voz del mayor era neutra y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para escuchar a sus clientes. A Daehyun aquello le pareció profesional.

—Dos cócteles Gibson —pidió el pelidorado.

Yongguk frunció el ceño y apartó la vista de la hoja en blanco de la libreta.

—Junhong no puede beber alcohol —dijo cortante, fulminándolo con amenaza.

Daehyun abrió la boca, como aturdido por su rápida respuesta. El rubio se apresuró a hablar entonces, con las mejillas rojas.

—D-dos sodas están bien —dijo con voz nerviosa y suave.

El moreno lo observó por un instante y gruñó, alejándose de su mesa para tomar el pedido de las otras mesas del V.I.P. Junhong lo siguió con la mirada y pensó que Yongguk se veía más sexy esa noche, con su blusa negra de mangas largas plegadas hasta los codos y los dos botones superiores abiertos, esa manilla de plata en su muñeca izquierda y su rostro siempre serio, estaba tan guapo que le entraron ganas de besarlo otra vez. Daehyun también miraba a Yongguk, pero lo que pensaba era que se le veía celoso, algo en la inexpresividad de su rostro, que ahora era más marcada, se lo confirmaba. « _Wow, ¡el cabrón tiene sentimientos!_ ». Se preguntó si debía decirle al menor que probablemente el idiota ese le correspondía, pero prefirió quedarse callado, no quería ilusionarlo en caso de estar equivocado. Era mejor que lo descubriera solo.

—Voy al baño —se excusó, sacando al menor de sus cavilaciones—. Espérame, no tardo.

Junhong asintió, le dijo que tuviera cuidado y, con un pesado suspiro, cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y escondió su cabeza entre ellos. No entendía por qué de repente se sentía tan cansado, ese bajo ánimo le estaba golpeando fuerte y no le gustaba para nada. Él no era así. Gruñó bajito y levantó la cabeza, llevándose un susto al ver a Youngjae en el V.I.P mirando de un lado a otro, como si buscara a alguien. Alarmado, se cubrió la cara con las manos, como si ellas le concedieran invisibilidad para ocultarse del muchacho, pero cuando separó algunos dedos para ver si el castaño se había ido era demasiado tarde, ya lo había visto. A Junhong le pareció curiosa la expresión del mayor, pues en lugar de verse enojado, parecía más bien sorprendido de verlo allí. Yongguk apareció detrás del castaño con una bandeja y pasó de él, yendo directamente a su mesa, donde dejó las sodas. Intercambiaron una corta mirada antes de que el moreno se retirara para dejar las otras órdenes a sus respectivos clientes.

Youngjae observó todo en silencio y arqueó una ceja, no había pasado por alto las miradas cómplices de los otros dos y le pareció muy raro.

—¡Oye, mesero! Esto no fue lo que pedí —un tipo se quejó en una mesa, levantando la mano para llamar a Yongguk.

—Mesero, ¡te has equivocado de orden! —se quejó otro.

Varias personas reclamaron y Yongguk se disculpó con todos haciendo tantas reverencias que a Youngjae empezó a dolerle la espalda. El moreno intercambió las bebidas, asegurándose de que nadie las hubiera tocado, y volvió a disculparse para después suspirar y volver a la barra. Junhong miró al mayor preocupado y se preguntó si le había pasado algo, pero entonces Youngjae se plantó frente a él y la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro pasó a una de molestia.

—Vete de aquí —dijo, el rubio parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿Por qué? —replicó incrédulo—. No estoy haciendo nada.

—Sí lo haces, estás entorpeciendo a Yongguk.

Junhong se levantó de su lugar para encararlo, la diferencia de estatura entre ambos resultaba cómica pero Youngjae no retrocedió. Aquello era absurdo.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—No importa si es verdad o no, ya te había dicho antes que dejaras a Yongguk en paz —el castaño lo miró serio—. Deja de acosarlo.

—Youngjae, basta.

El rubio sintió un suave empujón que le obligó a retroceder y vio cómo Daehyun se ubicaba delante de él, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos. El aludido dio un paso hacia atrás, en blanco, de pronto demasiado vacilante como para decir algo. Observó a los otros dos y no supo cómo actuar. Junhong se mordió el labio inferior, ya no quería estar más allí, odiaba ese tipo de ambientes tensos y problemáticos, sabía que algo iba a resultar mal de todo eso. Tocó al mayor en el hombro y éste le miró.

—Dae _hyung_ , no… no me siento bien —dijo a media voz—. Me iré antes, perdón.

Mirando hacia el suelo, caminó lo más rápido que pudo para salir del V.I.P y luego del bar, asegurándose de no cruzarse con Bang Yongguk en ningún momento. Daehyun y Youngjae se quedaron sumidos en el silencio, el lugar estaba lleno de música, gritos y ruidos, pero a su alrededor todo era tan silencioso como en las horas del alba, cuando aún todos duermen. El menor tenía la voz atorada en la garganta, no se atrevía a hablar. Daehyun tenía una expresión entre dolida y seria, como decepcionada, y aquello le sentó como una patada en las bolas. El pelidorado soltó el aire y dio paso hacia atrás para marcharse, pero Youngjae lo tomó del brazo y le retuvo, como por acto reflejo.

—E-espera.

Tenía el pensamiento revuelto, hecho un desastre, estaba tan avergonzado de que el contrario le hubiera visto actuar de una forma tan desagradable que la sola idea de dirigirle la palabra le llenaba de malestar, además, le miraba con un enojo contenido que le dolía. Daehyun se zafó y se giró hacia él, con el rostro tan serio que le petrificó.

—¿Has pensado en tu respuesta?

Youngjae arrugó el ceño pero luego lo entendió. La declaración. Se relamió los labios, indeciso, y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—N-no te puedo responder ahora, es un poco complicado en este momento.

—No es nada complicado —replicó—. Es una pregunta de única respuesta. ¿Aceptas mis sentimientos? Sí o no, eso es todo.

El castaño se encogió un poco, Daehyun le estaba hablando muy frío y tenía la misma expresión fulminante de la noche anterior, cuando discutió con su padre. Se le veía dolido, con todos esos hematomas adornando su cara. Oyó un resoplido de parte del mayor y le miró acobardado.

—Olvídalo —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Olvida que te dije algo, ignora todas mis palabras. Perdón por presionarte tanto.

—No, Dae, espera —Youngjae se apresuró en hablar—. Quiero responderte, es solo que estoy muy confundido ahora y-

—No puedo esperar más, Jae —aquel enojo fue sustituido por el cansancio, ya no tenía humor para nada—. Me gustas mucho, y si tú no estás seguro de tus sentimientos significa que no va a funcionar, y no quiero terminar mal como siempre…

Se mordió el labio inferior y se maldijo al decir aquello, había sonado patético y como si quisiera causar lástima. Youngjae estaba encerrado en una burbuja de odio e incredulidad por sus propias acciones, nunca pensó que sería él la causa de que Daehyun no estuviera sonriendo, cuando él mismo se había dicho que quería verlo feliz siempre.

—Dae…

—Voy a hacerte una pregunta y dejaré de molestarte —se le adelantó—, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad —el menor asintió nervioso—. ¿Te gusta Yongguk?

Youngjae se sintió atacado, la misma pregunta el mismo día le turbaba incluso más, llevándolo a un estado en que ya no estaba seguro de cuándo decía mentiras y cuándo la verdad.

—N…

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que no después de lo que yo vi y escuché —estalló al fin—. Si no te gusta Yongguk, ¿cómo vas a explicar el horrible trato que le diste a Junhong? ¿Acaso no sabes que él está enamorado de Yongguk?

El menor le miró perplejo, una mezcla de asombro y culpa.

—Como su mejor amigo, deberías apoyar y decirle a Junhong que cuide de ese idiota. Con tus inseguridades estás hiriendo a muchas personas, Youngjae —apretó las manos en fuertes puños y miró hacia el suelo—. ¿Por qué me mentiste? Pensé que esta vez sería diferente, pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes para mí.

Sin tocar las bebidas que Yongguk había dejado minutos atrás en la mesa, Daehyun dejó el pago a un lado de éstas y se marchó sin dirigirle una sola mirada o palabra adicional, ¿para qué? Ya nada valía la pena ahora. Youngjae se quedó en su lugar con ganas de llorar y sintiéndose fatal, como una piedra en el camino que puede ser pateada por cualquiera por el simple hecho de estorbar. Un mesero que él conocía pasó a su lado y recogió el dinero de la mesa, el castaño reaccionó y decidió ir a la barra para despedirse. Quería estar lo más pronto posible en casa, entre sus sábanas, repasando sus descuidadas acciones.

—Ya me voy —anunció a su mejor amigo, que en ese momento le entregaba una nueva ronda de pedidos a Himchan.

Yongguk giró para mirarlo y se apoyó con el codo en la barra.

—Todavía tengo mucho que hacer.

—No pasa nada, estoy bien solo —se encogió de hombros, no queriendo hablar más.

—No, no está bien —el mayor de alzó y buscó por encima del montón de personas a alguien—. Le preguntaré a uno de los chicos si te puede acompañar.

Youngjae puso los ojos en blanco.

—No hace falta, Yongguk, no es la primera vez que me voy de aquí solo.

Pero Yongguk ya se encontraba quitándose el delantal que le colgaba en la cintura, se dirigió hacia Himchan y le avisó que se iba, éste asintió vagamente, bastante ocupado con el montón de bebidas.

—Espera aquí.

El mayor se dirigió al despacho para cambiarse e ir por su mochila y regresó un minuto después, sujetando a su mejor amigo del brazo para sacarlo del bar y que nadie fuera a empujarlo al salir. Empezaron a andar calles abajo una vez estuvieron fuera y la brisa les acarició el rostro y revolvió el cabello.

—De verdad estaba bien —suspiró el castaño—. Debiste haberte quedado a auxiliar a Himmie, se le veía muy apurado.

—Está bien, me aseguré de llamar a unos compañeros para que ayudaran.

Youngjae asintió y permaneció en silencio, sumido en una tormenta mental. Avanzaron unas calles más cuando el moreno volvió a hablar.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió—. ¿Viste a Jung Daehyun? Tenía un rostro horrible y herido.

El menor miró hacia adelante, los edificios y las casas que se alzaban por la zona y el montón de farolas y luces que alumbraban la acera. El cielo estaba negro por la contaminación y las estrellas eran apenas visibles. Nubes grises con una pincelada de luz de los focos se veían más allá.

— _Nop_ —respondió con un nudo en la garganta—, cuando subí no lo vi por ningún lado.


	28. Capítulo 27

_20140328. «A veces pienso que mi abuela, en su tiempo, y si la muerte no se la hubiera llevado, hubiera sido una buena botánica, bióloga, florista, como quieran llamarle. El caso es que tengo su libro de notas, ese que robé del escaparate de mis padres, sobre las flores. Las flores que vio, las flores de las que oyó hablar, las flores que ella imaginaba. Me encontré una muy curiosa, llamada Cosmos Chocolate, no escribió mucho de ella salvo que es originaria de México, pero dice en sus notas que tiene una fuerte esencia a chocolate y que significa el fin del amor. ¿No creen que es un significado llamativo? El final del amor… interesante._

_Me trae curioso de dónde sacó ella todos esos datos, ¿acaso viajó por el mundo? ¿Alguien la acompañaba? Nunca pude preguntárselo, cuando aprendí a hablar ella empezaba con la demencia. Que en paz descanse mi querida nana. Por cierto, he buscado sobre esa flor y adivinen qué encontré: que está extinta.»_

 

 

 

**Domingo 30 de marzo, 2014.**

Dejó el lápiz a un lado de su libreta, se talló los ojos para desperezarse y dejó que la voz de Bruno Mars, cantando _Grenade_ de forma melodiosa y rota, resonara en sus oídos. Junhong estaba demasiado decaído por el evento de la noche anterior, las palabras de Youngjae las tenía bien grabadas en la cabeza y no sabía qué hacer para hacerlas desaparecer. Se había despertado a las ocho de la mañana sin un ápice de ánimo, por lo que decidió ponerse a dibujar con sus marcadores favoritos, _ProMarker_ , ya que llevaba un buen tiempo sin usarlos, pero aun así no logró hacer mucho. Tenía muchas cosas que revisar, documentos que leer, proyectos que organizar, pero la desmotivación era tal que ni le apetecía pensar en eso. Se le ocurrió llamar a Jongup para comentarle de los últimos acontecimientos, pero declinó de la idea un minuto después, pues sabía que su amigo debía de estar con mucho estrés por el recital que tenía el lunes y lo que menos quería era molestarlo con sus dilemas amorosos.

Soltando un largo suspiro de frustración, dejó caer la cabeza contra la madera de su escritorio y golpeó su frente. Ahora sonaba _The Lazy Song_ y se quejó al tener el aleatorio del computador encendido, a él le gustaba escuchar el álbum del artista en orden sin importar que ya se lo sabía de memoria. Escuchó un par de toqueteos en la puerta y un segundo después su hermana menor asomó la cabeza por el portal, entrando con su acostumbrada expresión neutra pero dulce. Yoonsun le dejó una taza de chocolate a un lado ya que no había querido bajar a desayunar, y se sentó en un borde de su cama, mirándolo interrogante.

—¿Qué te pasa? —soltó al fin—. Has estado deprimido desde ayer y estás llenando de malas energías la casa. A mamá casi se le quema el desayuno y papá se cortó al afeitarse.

El mayor hizo un pequeño puchero y le reclamó que eso no era su culpa, agarró su chocolate y sopló antes de sorberlo y volver a dejarlo en la mesa.

—Últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza que me agotan —expresó con una encogida de hombros, no queriendo hablar del tema con su hermanita.

—Yo sé qué puede hacerte sentir mejor.

La pelinegra se levantó de su lugar y se paseó por la habitación como si la conociera como la palma de su mano y abrió el armario de Junhong, donde éste guardaba algunos de sus materiales de trabajo y libretas viejas y nuevas. Tomó un pequeño block con un nombre en él, que el propio Junhong había diseñado, y regresó a su lugar, cruzando las piernas sobre la cama y extendiéndole el cuadernillo a su hermano.

—Cuéntame más de esa historia que tienes en mente.

Junhong no pudo evitar sonreír. Yoonsun siempre se emocionaba demasiado cuando lo veía muy meditabundo o le confesaba que tenía una nueva idea, le animaba con exageración que su hermanita fuera tan entusiasta y depositara tanta confianza y fe en sus tontos inventos. Sintiéndose solo una pizca más liviano, y olvidando todo, abrió una página del cuaderno con parsimonia y dramatismo, misterioso.

—No te puedo contar mucho porque sería _spoiler_ —rio y señaló la hoja abierta, donde un joven sin camisa de cabello blanco, piel bronceada y una gran cicatriz en la espalda estaba pintado con marcador y tachado con cuatros de información a sus costados—. Es sobre un chico llamado Semin, pertenece a un ejército de ángeles…

La música del computador de Junhong se pausó solo para avisar que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, el rubio miró la pantalla con indiferencia, decidido a ignorar la notificación, pero cuando leyó el nombre de su profesor de fotografía dejó el block a un lado y se apuró en leer lo que decía el correo. El corazón se le aceleró. Yoonsun se ubicó a su lado para curiosear.

**_Buenos días, respetados estudiantes. Todos presentaron un excelente trabajo con el proyecto de fotografía. Se me ocurrió hacer una exposición para evaluar dicho trabajo, será nota adicional llevar al modelo que les sirvió de apoyo. Programaré la exposición para el lunes 7 de abril, por lo que la semana entrante se realizará todo el montaje. El lugar lo confirmaré a eso del martes. Quedo atento a sus preguntas. Hasta luego._ **

A Junhong se le secó la garganta de los nervios. ¿Acaso iba a tener que llevar a Yongguk a ver la exposición? ¿Cómo lo haría? Sabiendo que Youngjae estaría cerca y le cortaría el paso en cuestión de segundos. ¿Es que Dios estaba jodiéndole?

—¡Qué mierda! —exclamó al releer el mensaje.

Yoonsun miró a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido, pues Junhong muy rara vez decía groserías.

 

 

 

Daehyun estaba recostado en la cama de su hermana terminando de leer _The Kite Runner_. Por lo general se tardaba eso de dos semanas o menos en terminar un libro, él leía rápido, pero últimamente le costaba concentrarse y perdía el hilo rápidamente. Hejun veía entretenida la televisión, una película de romance y acción protagonizada por Jackie Chan; Kangho les había hecho compañía en la mañana hasta que fue llamado del trabajo y prometió regresar en la noche. El pelidorado cerró el libro y suspiró al llegar al final, con una sensación entre aliviada e incompleta, pues deseó que la lectura se alargara más para acabar más satisfecho. Hejun se removió en su lugar cuando llegaron los comerciales y miró a su hermano menor.

—¿Me puedes acomodar la almohada?

El muchacho asintió hecho suspiros. Su hermana tenía el brazo y la pierna derechos escayolados, por precaución el doctor le había puesto un cuello ortopédico que podría retirar al día siguiente. Luego de acomodar las diferentes almohadas que reposaban bajo el cuerpo de la mayor, Daehyun volvió a su lugar y exhaló por milésima vez.

—Bueno, ya me estás hartando —rugió la mujer—, ¿qué mosca te picó, Jung Daehyun? ¿Te duelen los golpes? ¿Tienes muchos trabajos?

El chico sonrió fingido y negó con la cabeza.

—No es mucho, pero me da flojera hacerlos.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar su hermana—. ¿Es por lo que dijeron nuestros padres? Ya hablamos de eso, no eres ninguna molestia para mí. Ellos están equivocados.

—De igual modo, un día me iré de la casa para que puedas vivir con tu novio como una pareja normal.

—Estúpido.

Daehyun rio por lo bajo y permanecieron en silencio mirando la televisión. La película volvió a emitirse luego de un último comercial sobre pastas dentales y el menor habló al aire.

—Todo salió mal con el chico que me gusta —Hejun se volvió a mirarlo pero él seguía con la vista fija en la pantalla del aparato sin prestar demasiada atención—. Tal parece que me ilusioné otra vez.

La mujer le miró alicaída y entonces el toqueteo de la puerta resonó por toda la casa. Daehyun salió de la cama y fue a abrirla para recibir a un sonriente Himchan que llevaba un par de bolsas en ambas manos, le dejó pasar y caminaron de nuevo hacia la habitación de la mujer. El moreno la saludó y explicó que venía a ver cómo seguía, se sentó en la cama junto a los hermanos y abrió una caja de donas que había comprado. Acomodaron a Hejun para que quedara sentada, cada uno tomó una y mordisquearon sin pronunciar palabra, cosa que perturbó a Himchan.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? —dijo con voz acusadora—. ¿Por qué están tan callados?

—Daehyun fracasó en el amor otra vez —respondió Hejun.

—¡¿Qué?!

Himchan abrió grande los ojos e intercaló su mirada de la mayor al menor y viceversa. El pelidorado bufó y se dedicó a devorar su dona pues, a pesar del poco ánimo que tenía, tenía apetito de cosas dulces y esa donut estaba deliciosa. Aunque descubrió con amargura que el dulce le recordaba a la supuesta flor del fin del amor. A su mente llegó una imagen de Youngjae visitándolo con un montón de esas flores chocolate y poco a poco se fue sintiendo más decaído.

Himchan parpadeó incontables veces, incrédulo. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? « _Youngjae está jodidamente loco_ ».

—P-pero… dime qué pasó —pidió asombrado—, qué te dijo, cómo fue.

La mujer asintió y gruñó por la incomodidad del cuello ortopédico. Daehyun alzó los hombros restándole importancia, no quería revivir el dolor de la noche anterior.

—¿Para qué? Ya no importa —suspiró—. Igual, ¿qué harías al respecto?

El moreno no cabía en su indignación. Dios mío, si hasta él admitía que Jung Daehyun, que era como su hermanito, era guapísimo y tenía una personalidad encantadora. Transcurrieron un par de minutos y el menor siguió sin decirles nada, los mayores tampoco insistieron, se imaginaban la frustración del susodicho ya que siempre era lo mismo. Debía de estar hecho polvo. En la próxima media hora los tres terminaron de ver la película que Hejun tenía puesta en la televisión entre comentarios, exclamaciones y risas, cuando finalizó la mujer avisó que tomaría una siesta y su hermanito dijo que se pondría con los deberes. Himchan se despidió de los Jung y se dirigió a su apartamento un tanto enojado con lo que se había enterado. Debía hablar con Youngjae.

 

 

 

Gimió desilusionado y pataleó en la cama. Miró hacia el techo, queriendo arrancarse el cabello de la cabeza. Youngjae no hacía más que odiarse por lo que había pasado con Daehyun en el bar, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por dejarse ver actuando de una forma tan inmadura, incluso estaba sorprendido por su propio comportamiento con Junhong, de cierto modo se sentía extremadamente apenado. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus ojos y gruñó. « _¿Por qué soy así?_ ». Era cierto que Junhong no le había hecho nada, así que no se entendía. ¿Acaso era por Yongguk? Se descubrió el rostro, sonrojado, y se sentó en la cama, negando reiteradas veces.

—Imposible.

¿Acaso se debía a Yongguk?, volvió a preguntarse. No podía ser. No había sentido nada en el beso que le había dado a su mejor amigo, pero aquellos celos que sentía debían de significar algo, ¿no? No estaba seguro, y no estarlo le hacía cabrear, porque no sabía qué hacer y eso le desesperaba. Con un gruñido agarró su teléfono celular y se quedó mirando la pantalla. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que le ayudara a despejar esa mente tan desastrosa con la que estaba cargando. Buscó entre sus contactos a Sumin y se lo repensó antes de presionar el botón de marcado. Su amiga no había resultado ser una buena consejera y podía meter mucho más la pata si hablaba con ella, por lo que descartó la idea de llamarla. Dejó la cama y salió a la sala, donde tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentó en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, revisó la agenda de contactos y marcó.

Contestaron al quinto timbre.

— _¿Buenas noches?_

—Tío, soy yo.

— _¡Oh, Youngjae-_ yah _!_ —exclamó el mayor animado—. _Hoy hablábamos de ti en el almuerzo._

El hombre llamó a su esposa y puso el teléfono en altavoz, la mujer parecía incluso más emocionada que él con la llamada de su sobrino. No era secreto, ni motivo de felicidad, la infertilidad del tío Shin, razón por la cual el matrimonio Shin no tenía hijos, éstos siempre le habían dicho a Youngjae que él era como el hijo que siempre desearon. El castaño les preguntó qué tal iban los días, cómo habían estado, ellos le respondieron que bien, le preguntaron por la universidad y se pusieron al día con todo, comentando chismes sobre los vecinos o los nuevos cambios en el vecindario. Youngjae reunió el valor para relatarles a sus tíos todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, sin omitir sus sentimientos ni sus actos egoístas e impulsivos. Guardaron silencio cuando el menor terminó de hablar y la mujer preguntó con voz tranquila:

— _¿Por qué no te le confiesas a Yongguk? A ver qué te dice. Si estás tan confundido él puede ayudarte._

—No estoy seguro de lo que siento… o de que sea una buena idea —dijo con un puchero—. Y me da miedo.

— _¿Miedo de qué?_ —esta vez quien habló fue su tío—. _No seas tonto, ¿por qué ibas a tener miedo? ¿Cuándo Yongguk te ha hecho algo malo por decirle cualquier cosa? ¿Acaso te hizo algo cuando estabas confundido por no saber qué carrera escoger? ¿O cuando dudabas de anotar en aquel trabajo a ese niño que te molestaba en la escuela y te hacía sentir mal?_

— _Le dio un golpe tremendo cuando se metió contigo por no anotarlo_ —se rio la mujer.

— _Fue muy cómico a pesar de que se metió en problemas_ —replicó su esposo riendo. Youngjae puso los ojos en blanco y esperó a que se dejaran de chistes con una leve sonrisa—. _El caso, Youngjae, es que Yongguk siempre te despejó de dudas, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?_

El menor reflexionó las palabras de su tío y, tal como le había dicho Sumin antes, aceptó que tenían razón. Debía hablar con su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, quizá deba hacerles caso —dijo al fin.

— _Quizá no,_ debes _hacernos caso_ —le corrigió su tía—. _No lo pospongas más y habla con él, verás cómo se soluciona todo._

Youngjae asintió y despidió a sus tíos, prometiendo enviarles comida casera luego, pues ya se acercaba su aniversario. Recostó la cabeza sobre un cojín y volvió a mirar el techo, y pensó que debería comprarse un televisor. Suspiró y se preguntó si de verdad le gustaba Yongguk, porque si lo miraba bien lo seguía queriendo como su persona favorita en el mundo, solo sentía esos desagradables celos cuando se trataba del chico rubio, Junhong, así que no lo entendía muy bien. Se encogió de hombros y colgó el teléfono en su sitio, necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño para despejarse. El teléfono timbró cuando se puso en marcha y deshizo sus pasos para atender.

—¿Diga?

— _¿Jae?_

—¿Tía? —frunció el ceño preocupado al escuchar la voz de la madre de Yongguk, sonaba ansiosa, con un nervio en ella que fue a parar directo a su estómago—. ¿P-pasa algo?

La mujer en la otra línea murmuró algo que no entendió.

— _¿Está mi hijo contigo, querido?_ —dijo—. _N-no ha vuelto, lo normal es que se quede un día fuera de casa pero siempre vuelve… no ha regresado desde ayer y hoy no se ha aparecido, estoy un poco preocupada._

Youngjae no estaba muy sorprendido. Desde hacía más o menos cuatro años su mejor amigo había tomado la costumbre de desaparecer el día antes de su cumpleaños y regresar en la noche del 31 cuando todos dormían, como si nada hubiera pasado. La primera vez había llorado del susto, a la siguiente se enfadó, esta vez tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que se la había olvidado aquello. Se las apañó para tranquilizar a la mayor, asegurándole que regresaría como siempre, que le diera hasta la mañana del día siguiente, que todo iba a estar bien; la señora Bang colgó y él se mordió los labios. Por más que se hubiera acostumbrado a las escapadas de Yongguk, siempre rezaba porque nada malo le pasara.

 

 

 

**Lunes 31 de marzo, 2014.**

Jongup entonó la última rima de la canción y con un suave pero firme movimiento de dedos rozó las cuerdas de la guitarra, emitiendo las notas de aquella melodía que había ensayado durante días y ya se sabía de memoria. Terminó de tocar, esperó diez segundos y se puso de pie, las personas del auditorio llenaron la estancia de aplausos y ovaciones y él pudo retirarse para que su amigo Benji diera su interpretación de violín. Ya habían montado el recital grupal, con violines, guitarras y un piano más allá vibrando al unísono, Jongup estrechó la mano de su profesor de guitarra y la del director de música y aceptó sus felicitaciones. Unos treinta minutos después el concierto finalizó, todos los músicos se pararon sobre la tarima y se inclinaron en una cordial reverencia de agradecimiento por la asistencia.

Jongup se despidió de varios de sus compañeros y amigos y salió del auditorio sintiéndose realizado, se percató de que Junhong le esperaba afuera y, con la guitarra alquilada a la espalda, caminó hasta su amigo, cuando lo tuvo cerca éste se le lanzó encima y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Felicidades, Uppie! —exclamó el rubio al separarse, aplaudiendo como loco—. ¡Lo hiciste genial! Nos sorprendiste a todos cuando empezaste a cantar.

—B-basta —estaba sonrojado y se sentía tímido al recibir tantos cumplidos. Por lo general, todo le salía mal, y que hubiera hecho el recital sin problemas le dejaba muy contento—. Gracias por saltarte tus clases para venir a apoyarme, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer —lo señaló amenazante y el menor rio—. Verte allí me dio mucha confianza.

—No me perdería ninguna cosa tuya por nada del mundo —afirmó Junhong.

Emprendieron la marcha para salir a comer algo y relajarse un poco, ya era medio día y necesitaban almorzar, ambos tenían clase a las cuatro de la tarde y querían guardar energía para el momento. Pasando por la biblioteca, vieron a Youngjae sentado en las gradas, uniforme de auxiliar puesto, comiéndose un pastelillo; resultaba cómico verlo con las piernas recogidas hasta el pecho y con las mejillas llenas de comida, miraba al cielo, con expresión algo aburrida, y bajaba la cabeza solo cuando iba a sorber el líquido con el que acompañaba el pastel. Jongup fue el primero en verlo, y cuando lo hizo no dudó en señalar en su dirección.

—Oh, mira, es el novio de Yongguk.

Junhong frunció los labios con reproche y, esta vez, miró seriamente a su amigo.

—Para ya con esa broma —dijo—. No es graciosa, la odio.

El castaño le miró con una sonrisa, asintiendo.

—Acompáñame a agradecerle por la ayuda de la otra vez.

—No, ve tú solo, yo te espero aquí.

Jongup arqueó una ceja y borró la sonrisa divertida de su rostro para dar paso a una expresión de marcada incertidumbre. « _¿Qué carajos?_ ». Eran raras las veces que veía al menor tan serio y molesto.

—¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes de lo que yo no tengo conocimiento?

Junhong exhaló el aire de impotencia contenido en sus pulmones y asintió. Volvió la vista hacia el castaño en las gradas, Youngjae tenía la vista clavada en su celular y abultaba los labios de vez en cuando, luego soltó un suspiro como de abatimiento y se adentró en la biblioteca. El rubio no era de desearles el mal a las personas, pero esperaba que eso que estuviera perturbando al mayor fuera bien merecido.

 

 

 

Con un fuerte dolor de espalda, Youngjae terminó su clase de seis de la tarde y se estiró antes de recoger sus cosas y salir del aula. Tenía ganas de preparar un pastel para su mejor amigo por su cumpleaños, ya había comprado los ingredientes, pero había llamado a la tía Bang cerca del mediodía y ésta le había dicho, con un dolor en la voz, que Yongguk aún no había regresado. Le entraba inquietud, casi ansiedad, que el moreno se desapareciera por más de un día, y si no había vuelto a casa desde el sábado, luego de acompañarlo a la parada de buses, significaba que había tomado otro rumbo cuando se separaron. Gimió entristecido y abandonó la universidad. Tampoco ayudaba en su ya destrozado ánimo la culpabilidad que lo acechaba por haber lastimado el corazón de Daehyun, empezó a pensar que aquella soledad que sentía en ese momento se la había buscado él mismo. Era su merecido.

 

 

 

Eran como las once menos veinte de la noche y Yongguk se encontraba demasiado mareado y ebrio, a un nivel que hasta él le resultaba insoportable y preocupante, pues cuando se embriagaba se volvía mal hablado en toda regla. A pesar del revoloteo en su cabeza, recordó que luego de asegurarse de que su mejor amigo iba en el bus a salvo a casa él había decidido sentarse en un parque a pensar, tarea por la cual no durmió y le ayudó a apreciar los distintos cambios de color del cielo a medida que amanecía, pero no recordaba qué diablos había hecho el domingo y toda la tarde del lunes. ¿Estaba muerto? Gruñó al sentir una violenta sacudida en su cabeza y el sudor resbalar por su frente, el mareo era tanto que sentía náuseas. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos para que dejara de darle vueltas y miró al _bartender_ , que se desvanecía de vez en cuando por su visión borrosa.

—Oye, estúpido, ¿qué cojones me diste? —ladró.

—Me pediste lo más fuerte que tuviera —replicó el chico con desdén—, incluso viste la mezcla que te hice.

Pero Yongguk solo recordaba el Vodka y nada más. Odiaba no recordar las cosas, él tenía muy buena memoria. Volvió a gruñir fastidiado, enjugándose el sudor de los ojos.

—Kim Himchan hace mejores bebidas que tú, estúpido calvo.

El barman le miró indignado y se tocó su recién cortado cabello, murmurando que no era calvo, se percató de que el moreno se iba a levantar y lo agarró del brazo justo cuando éste tropezó con una de las patas de la silla, sin molestarse en usar las manos para salvarse de una fea caída. Obligó a su cliente a tomar asiento de nuevo y lo miró receloso.

—Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —inquirió mirándolo preocupado, el joven no tenía muy buen aspecto y se preguntó si acaso era buen bebedor—. Si tienes auto o motocicleta dame las llaves, no te dejaré conducir así.

Yongguk se hizo la misma pregunta. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Era algo como…

—Bang… ¿ _Banggie_? —frunció el ceño y una parte de sí se sintió molesta de repente, no tardó en mirar feo al barman, quien se preparó para otro insulto—. ¿Tengo cara de tener moto, _Caillou_? ¿Te estás burlando de mí, quieres morir?

Un mesero bajito llegó a la barra con un par de órdenes y miró a su compañero de trabajo, quien resopló exasperado por el pelinegro.

—Bebió demasiado —explicó señalándolo con el pulgar—, parece un buen tipo. Retenlo mientras me pongo con los pedidos, para que no se vaya y haga una estupidez.

Yongguk bufó con ironía.

—Genial, ahora el calvo este me cree estúpido.

El mesero rio por lo bajo y sujetó al moreno por los hombros observando cómo su amigo preparaba las bebidas. Yongguk empezó a sentir una oleada de calor, aumentando su malestar, y por un instante pensó que se iba a desmayar. Intentó incorporarse pero las piernas le fallaron, arrastró consigo un par de vasos y botellas que fueron a caer al piso junto con él y se golpeó la cabeza con el taburete contiguo al suyo. El barman se sobresaltó al escuchar el gritito del mesero y lo miró enojado por dejar caer al muchacho.

—Banggie podría suicidarse por accidente en este estado —comentó.

—¿Se llama Banggie? —el mesero arqueó una ceja divertido.

—No tengo ni puta idea, eso fue lo que me dijo. Vamos, levántalo.

Su compañero se hincó al lado del moreno y apartó los restos de vidrio punzante que habían a su alrededor, hiriéndole el cuello y las mejillas. _Banggie_ tenía cara de querer vomitar, por lo que el joven acercó su rostro al del contrario para hablarle mejor.

—¿Tienes a alguien a quien llamar que pueda venir a buscarte? —le preguntó.

—No tengo celular. —Se quedó en silencio tratando de ajustar su visión triple y enfocar el rostro del chico—. Media.

—¿Uh?

—Calcetín.

El mesero frunció el entrecejo y le miró confundido, bajó los ojos hacia los tobillos del moreno y levantó el jean negro que éste llevaba para revisar sus calcetines, dentro de uno de ellos asomaba un pedazo de papel el cual desdobló y examinó con esfuerzo por la poca luz.

—Son contactos a los que pueden llamar para cuando encuentren mi cadáver.

El chico rio.

—No permitiremos que te mates, Banggie.

— _Tsk_ , aguafiestas.

El mesero se incorporó y miró a su compañero, éste le entregó la bandeja con el montón de bebidas en ella y él le dejó el arrugado papel en las manos, avisándole que eran números antes de retirarse y reanudar con su labor. El barman achicó los ojos al ver la pequeña lista de siete números y apartó la vista de ellos al notar que Banggie se sostenía de la barra para ponerse de pie. Cayó en su asiento con un resoplido exhausto y el bartender miró con horror un hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba desde la frente del moreno hasta la barbilla.

—Estoy sudando como animal —gruñó Yongguk—. Necesito una cerveza.

—¡N-no te voy a dar nada!

Sacó su celular del bolsillo y revisó de nuevo los números escritos en el papel. No se creía que estuviera siendo tan bueno y paciente, normalmente dejaba que los borrachos se fueran solos y los dejaba a su suerte, pero Banggie tenía algo que le hacía querer ayudarlo y mantenerlo fuera de problemas, algo… triste. No entendía nada. Yongguk empezó a cabecear fuertemente y volvió a golpearse la cabeza con el material de la barra, el joven le miró apenado y empezó a rezar para que no fuera quedar bruto con tantos golpetazos.

—Hey, estúpido —susurró Yongguk enderezándose con esfuerzo—. Llama a Youngjae.

El bartender asintió e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el moreno se llevó la mano a la cabeza y empezó a rascarse allí en el origen de la herida de la que brotaba aquel chorrito de sangre. Sin vacilar le dio un manotazo a Banggie para que dejara de lastimarse donde se había cortado.

—¡Pedazo de mierda! —rugió éste.

El chico le ignoró y decidió contactar con el tal Youngjae para que fuera a socorrer al pobre hombre. Yongguk dejó escapar un suspiro y gimió por el martilleo que empezaba a formarse en su cerebro. De pronto se le apeteció un pitillo. Tenía ganas de fumar. Llevaba días sin hacerlo gracias a una petición que le habían hecho y que él muy imbécilmente había decidido aceptar.


	29. Capítulo 28

Youngjae torció los labios, meditabundo, y achicó los ojos indeciso, leyendo el tercer párrafo del escrito que le había correspondido revisar. En una de sus clases favoritas habían empezado a realizar ejercicios de escritura en los que intercambiaban escritos y debían hallar y corregir los errores ortográficos y de redacción de sus compañeros. Era una actividad que disfrutaba mucho ya que se sentía como todo un editor. Escuchó su celular en la habitación y se incorporó con un gruñido, estirando los brazos mientras se encaminaba a su cama, donde había dejado el aparato. Eran casi las once de la noche y ya se sentía cansado. Se preguntó quién lo llamaba tan tarde y para qué.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Estás en casa?_ —Youngjae alzó las cejas al escuchar la voz de Himchan en la otra línea.

—Sí.

— _Ábreme, estoy frente a tu puerta._

El mayor cortó y eso le desconcertó por completo. Revisó la pantalla de su móvil y frunció el ceño al notar las seis llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido que tenía. Sin dudar mucho más trotó hasta el _living_ y abrió el portón, Himchan estaba plantado ahí justo como le había dicho anteriormente. Llevaba puesta una ancha sudadera gris que lo protegía del frío y unos _jeans_ holgados. Intercambiaron una corta mirada y el moreno le sonrió, Youngjae le devolvió el gesto y le invitó a pasar, el contrario accedió e ingresó, mirando todo a su alrededor, el desorden de papeles y el portátil en la mesita de la sala y los demás inmuebles intactos. Hacía un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Guk?

—No…

El menor suspiró triste. Himchan estaba al tanto de las escapadas de Yongguk ya que Youngjae había tenido que explicárselo una vez que él preguntó por qué nunca celebraba el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo. Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio que empezó a poner nervioso al castaño. Entonces Himchan volvió a hablar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando me gustaba Yongguk?

Youngjae entreabrió la boca y un repentino escalofrío le estremeció, las imágenes de ellos dos en aquel cuarto del bar, discutiendo como idiotas, se le antojaron bochornosas.

—Sí… —rio bajito—, ¿por qué lo recuerdas de repente?

—Porque te estás comportando como yo hace tres años.

Himchan posó sus ojos en él y permaneció en silencio. El castaño le sostuvo la mirada y tragó saliva, entendiendo por dónde iba el asunto.

—Vienes por Daehyun.

El contrario resopló.

—Sí —convino—, vine a preguntarte para qué mierda le hiciste esperar tanto si le ibas a decir que no.

Youngjae se mordió el interior de las mejillas y apretó los puños. Quería replicarle, defenderse, decirle que estaba confundido, pero sabía que no podía utilizar más esa excusa, por lo que se quedó callado, con los labios sellados. Sentía que no tenía derecho a decir nada, de todos modos, cada que hablaba o pronunciaba alguna palabra parecía echarle más leña al fuego.

—También vine a decirte que estás siendo un estúpido —continuó el moreno. Luego de haberle insistido toda la tarde del domingo a Daehyun para que le dijera qué había pasado y éste finalmente cediera, el cabreo que sintió fue increíble—. No sé qué mierda pienses que haces, pero si crees que estás protegiendo a Yongguk estás equivocado. Junhong no es alguien malo para él, tú no lo conoces.

El castaño estaba cabizbajo, mirando sus pies descalzos y recibiendo cada palabra con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

—Cuando Guk quiere alejarte de alguien toma precauciones, analiza. Él es sobreprotector, mas no posesivo —el menor le escuchó resoplar bruscamente—. Tú sí que eres posesivo y eso va a arruinarte ti y, por ende, a Yongguk también, y él no lo merece.

Youngjae levantó la vista cuando el mayor pareció haber terminado, y se heló al ver que tenía una expresión demasiado seria y los ojos penetrantes encima de su persona.

—Aclárate de una puta vez y deja de ser tan egoísta.

 

 

 

Junhong entró agitado por la puerta del bar, farfullando. Había estado ocupado organizando y seleccionando las fotografías para la exposición y adelantando algunos deberes, se había dicho a sí mismo que después de las palabras de Youngjae no volvería a involucrarse con Yongguk, para no crearse problemas, pero cuando recibió la llamada de aquel muchacho pidiéndole que fuera a buscar a un vulgar llamado _Banggie_ le fue imposible no preocuparse. Le asustaba que pudiera haberse metido en algún problema grave. Caminó hasta la barra de aquel lugar, empujando a algunas personas en el proceso, y exhaló al ver a Yongguk cabeceando en un taburete; se aproximó hacia el barman y éste lo miró de arriba a abajo con recelo. « _Parece un bebé_ ».

—¿Tú eres Junhong?

—S-sí, soy yo… —el rubio desvió su vista hacia el moreno y le miró triste, éste tenía sangre seca en la frente y la barbilla y sudaba con exageración, tenía un aspecto bastante enfermizo. Se acercó un poco a él y lo sacudió con suavidad—. ¿Yongguk?

El aludido pegó un respingo y entornó los ojos para observar el rostro de quien le llamaba. El mareo que tenía no le permitía fusionar el montón de caras con luces que veía en una sola, y cuando logró distinguir las delicadas facciones de Junhong sintió ganas de vomitar.

—Choi Junhong, ¿qué carajos haces aquí? —le espetó con un gruñido para luego mirar amenazante al bartender—. Eres un puto calvo muy bruto, por eso no te crece el cabello —se sostuvo de la barra al notar que casi caía y volvió a encarar al muchacho—. ¿Por qué hiciste venir a Choi Junhong a esta asquerosa pocilga? Te dije claramente que llamaras a Yoo Youngjae, estúpido.

El barman puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no responderle, Banggie llevaba insultándolo toda la noche y ya empezaba a aburrirle que le llamara calvo. ¡Él no estaba calvo, joder! Se dirigió al rubio que no apartaba los ojos del moreno y lo llamó.

—Ya te lo puedes llevar —avisó—. Tiene que pagar por las bebidas.

—¡Gracias por cuidarlo!

Junhong pagó con un resoplido de alivio, había sido bueno llevar dinero en caso de emergencia y tuviera que librar a su enamorado de una posible fianza. Se pasó uno de los brazos del mayor por los hombros para ayudarlo a levantar y éste miró al barman por el rabillo del ojo para después señalarlo con el dedo medio. El menor le dio un manotazo con la mano libre para detener su trato irrespetuoso y lo hizo salir del lugar con bastante esfuerzo, una vez fuera el moreno se apartó de él, tambaleante y tratando mirarlo sin que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

—Vuelve a casa, Choi.

—No —le reprendió el chico sujetándolo otra vez con miedo de que fuera a caer y lastimarse—, ya hay un taxi aquí esperándonos.

Señaló con la barbilla el carro amarillo y lo guio hasta él para hacerlo entrar y sentarse a su lado en los puestos traseros. Aquel taxi pertenecía a su vecino, su padre le había pedido al hombre que le acompañara cuando le comentó que iba a un bar a ayudar a un amigo suyo, pero éste mandó a su hijo al volante. El chico era un poco más alto que él y de brazos gruesos, su rostro siempre expresaba aburrimiento, pero aun así era amable con Junhong y le saludaba cada que se veían. No podía mentir que cuando se mudaron a su casa, al rubio le había parecido bastante atractivo.

—¿A qué dirección? —preguntó el joven mirando a Yongguk, éste gruñó en respuesta.

—No recuerdo… el calvo idiota se quedó con mi información.

—Entonces iré a buscarla.

Junhong se precipitó en salir del auto e ingresar nuevamente al bar, al cabo de un minuto regresó cerrando la puerta y revisando el papel que el chico le había entregado. En él había escrita, con letra bastante pulcra, una lista de siete números y debajo de ella estaba la dirección de su casa. El rubio leyó con asombro algunos de los contactos, pues entre ellos tenía los números de Jongup y los padres de éste.

—Los tomé del celular del enano —explicó Yongguk al verlo fruncir el ceño—, en caso de que me hiciera enojar otra vez.

—A-ah… de acuerdo.

El menor le entregó el arrugado papel a su vecino y éste suspiró, diciendo que estaba un poco lejos, por lo que se sumieron en el silencio tan pronto el taxi arrancó. Yongguk no se movió ni un centímetro, se había quedado en la misma posición en la que el rubio le había ubicado en el asiento, y le estaba matando el cuello, pero de cierto modo disminuía su fuerte mareo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar cómo mierdas había llegado a aquel bar, para que así, cuando recuperara un poco de su vitalidad, hiciera pagar a ese estúpido calvo por haberle intoxicado. Gruñó cuando las mismas ganas de fumar que le embargaron un rato atrás regresaron de manera intensa y lentamente giró su rostro hacia el de Junhong.

—Quiero fumar —exigió.

—No.

El mayor le miró con un enfado contenido, el chico le sostuvo la mirada, nervioso, e hinchó las mejillas, preparándose para cualquier insulto que el moreno fuera a propinarle.

—Llevo días sin fumar un cigarrillo —dijo, su voz se había vuelto más baja y profunda—, por tu culpa. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Junhong abrió los ojos como platos, indignado por las acusaciones que le estaba haciendo Yongguk. ¿Cómo iba a ser su culpa que él no haya vuelto a fumar? Pero el destello de un recuerdo le aturdió por un momento. Se vio a sí mismo sentado en las bancas de una plaza al lado del mayor, envueltos por la noche, diciéndole que se hiciera adicto a sus labios a cambio de que dejara de fumar. Su rostro se tiñó entonces de rojo y miró nuevamente al moreno, éste seguía con sus ojos puestos en él, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no cerrarlos y desvanecerse. ¿Era posible que el pelinegro de verdad hubiera aceptado hacerse adicto a sus labios? No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero le encantaba la idea de un Yongguk pidiéndole besos cada que quisiera fumar.

Tragó saliva y, con inseguridad, fue aproximándose al rostro del contrario, observó sus labios y los besó. No esperó que le correspondiera, era consciente de que se hallaba en un estado vulnerable y ni sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero se sorprendió cuando Yongguk posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y le devolvió el beso, empezando ambos una danza con sus bocas. Junhong suspiró. Dios, es que besar a Yongguk era tan dichoso que se sentía como en el cielo.

El conductor carraspeó, observándolos por el espejo retrovisor con una ceja alzada, y el rubio se separó rápidamente, más sonrojado que nunca, haciendo que Yongguk se sacudiera con un gruñido.

—Me duele la cabeza… —se quejó, dejando olvidado el beso que habían compartido.

Junhong examinó la sangre seca y, con toda la pena del mundo, se dirigió a su vecino:

—S-Seungjun _hyung_ , ¿tienes un pañuelo o algo?

El muchacho rebuscó en los compartimientos del taxi de su padre y sacó una cajita de pañitos húmedos que su hermanita de diez años siempre guardaba allí, se la extendió al rubio y éste empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente el rostro del moreno. Tenía leves cortaditas en las mejillas, pero nada más grave que la herida de su frente.

—Yo no estaba ebrio ese día —susurró Yongguk.

Junhong se detuvo al no entender lo que decía, el mayor tenía los ojos perdidos en la ventana, así que siguió limpiándole el sudor y la sangre mientras seguían conduciendo hasta su hogar, ignorando a los pasajeros que levantaban la mano para que los transportaran. Pasado un rato, aquel eterno viaje llegó a su fin y se detuvieron frente a un edificio de cuatro plantas, el rubio salió del auto y ayudó al moreno a dejar su puesto y salir también. El chico, Seungjun, se ofreció a ayudarle a cargar con el contrario, pues éste parecía que había agotado ya sus energías, pero Junhong se rehusó amablemente y prometió volver en cuanto pusiera a salvo a su amigo.

—¿Yongguk, en qué piso vives? —preguntó mientras se adentraba al edificio y subía las escaleras.

El moreno estaba tan mareado y adolorido que apenas balbuceaba. Junhong lloriqueó cuando arribaron al tercer piso sin saber qué hacer y casi soltó un grito cuando un gatito apareció de la nada y se detuvo al lado del mayor, olisqueándolo y lamiendo sus zapatos. El minino maulló, caminó sobre sus cuatro patas y se sentó frente a una puerta, volviendo maullar, como llamándolo. Junhong se preguntó de quién era el gato y avanzó arrastrando al otro hacia la puerta, suponiendo que esa era la de los Bang por la ayuda del animal, y buscó la llave en la chaqueta y bolsillos de Yongguk sin dar con ella.

—Dios, Yongguk… ¿dónde dejaste tus cosas?

Suspiró rendido, no le quedada otra opción más que tocar. La sola idea le revolvía el estómago, pues nunca había imaginado la posibilidad de conocer la casa de su _crush_ , por lo que no sabía qué vería al otro lado. Se preguntó si Yongguk tendría hermanos, ¿cómo eran sus padres? ¿Vivirían sus abuelos con ellos? Ni siquiera estaba preparado mentalmente para conocer a su familia. Tragó inquieto y dio un golpecito en el material de la puerta, ésta se abrió precipitadamente y por ella una mujer de piel pálida y ojos ojerosos asomó el rostro.

—¡¿Yongguk?! —fue lo primero que acató a decir en bien escuchó los pasos frente a la casa. El minino maulló espantado y salió corriendo.

Junhong se quedó como piedra. « _¿Y esa reacción?_ ». Parpadeó en su asombro y observó las facciones de la mujer, quien miraba a su hijo con un pánico desgarrador que le hizo sentir un poco de pena. Yongguk era muy malvado por preocupar a su progenitora de ese modo.

—É-él está bien —se apresuró a decir para tranquilizarla—, solo bebió mucho. Me llamaron para recogerlo y aquí lo traigo, a salvo.

La señora Bang salió de su estado de miedo y asintió. El rubio trató de mantenerse en calma para que la señora también se relajara un poco.

—¿Dónde está la habitación de Yongguk? —preguntó—, para recostarlo, necesita un buen descanso.

La mayor, aún en trance, le indicó con el dedo índice el interior de la casa. Junhong pidió permiso al entrar y se las apañó para jalar a Yongguk y mandarlo a caminar, abrió la puerta que le había señalado la mujer y siguió arrastrando al moreno. La estancia estaba oscura, solo se iluminaba por la poca luz proveniente de la sala. Junhong maldijo al tropezar con el borde de la cama y cayó junto a Yongguk sobre el mullido colchón, soltando ambos un gimoteo. Apenado, el rubio apresuró en levantarse, con el corazón a mil, y palpó las paredes hasta dar con el interruptor y encendió la luz. No sabía realmente qué esperaba ver, pero sí le asombró el espacio tan organizado y limpio en el que dormitaba Yongguk; debía admitir que muy en el fondo imaginaba todo muy _darks_ y lleno de posters de bandas de metal y diseño de calaveras. Oyó al mayor gruñir de fastidio y suspiró, negando con la cabeza para arrodillarse frente a él y quitarle los zapatos, seguidos de la chaqueta.

—Eres un tonto, no vuelvas a beber si no puedes tolerarlo —le riñó a sabiendas de que no le escuchaba—. Me tenías muy preocupado.

Yongguk murmuró obscenidades, maldiciendo a alguien en sus sueños, y resopló.

—Quiero donar toda la sangre de mi cuerpo.

Junhong viró los ojos al oír un comentario tan feo.

—Idiota —masculló—. No te puedes morir, te lo prohíbo.

Se preguntó si debía quitarle el jean para que durmiera mejor, pero al final descartó la idea y lo cubrió con las sábanas para abrigarlo. Esperó un rato más, por si despertaba o soltaba una que otra maldición, y sonrió cuando la respiración del moreno se tornó tranquila. « _Es como un niño_ », pensó. Se masajeó la espalda baja y observó la impecable y simple alcoba. Se fijó que había una pequeña lámpara sobre la mesita de noche contigua a la cama, había un par de pequeñas estanterías llenas a tope de libros y pilló otros más apilados en el suelo, ordenados cuidadosamente para que no fueran a caerse. Un modesto escritorio estaba pegado a una de las paredes y en él se hallaban organizadas varias carpetas y cuadernos; en la pared reposaba un tablero de madera en el que Junhong vio un _collage_ de fotografías de, al parecer, la infancia de Yongguk.

Dio un par de pasos para detallar mejor las fotografías, en todas ellas estaba Youngjae, siempre con una amplia sonrisa, y a su lado estaba el pequeño Yongguk, con su melena negra mucho más corta y su acostumbrado rostro adormilado. Sonrió enternecido. Se los veía a los dos en diferentes espacios y lugares y el castaño siempre salía señalando algo y el mayor solo le miraba sonriente. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que nunca había visto sonreír a Yongguk, y se preguntó qué hubo pasado para que aquella expresión tan viva y tan dulce desapareciera. De pronto la curiosidad por saber sobre la vida del mayor, incluyendo sus años jóvenes con Youngjae, se instaló en su pecho y por un momento sintió que moriría si no le daban respuestas. Pasó su mirada hacia una especie de estantería tallada en madera que estaba al lado del tablero, ésta tenía una frase grabada: “ _Ordena aquí tus libros favoritos_ ”.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

Allí, entre los libros favoritos de Yongguk, se encontraba el cómic que él le había regalado. Su corazón quería estallar de felicidad, y si el moreno no estuviera durmiendo juraba que se le lanzaría encima y le abrazaría hasta asfixiarlo. Al lado de su cómic había un pequeño librito desgastado que le llamó la atención, lo tomó y silbó impresionado al ver que el autor era Yoo Youngjae. Lo abrió para ver de qué trataba y unos diez minutos después lo cerró, pues era una historia corta que, debía admitir, le había gustado mucho. Se enteró entonces de que el castaño tenía un don para la escritura que se le daba muy bien y frunció los labios en un puchero al descubrirse ansioso por querer abocetar aquel escrito.

—La maldita luz, joder.

Junhong se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz quejumbrosa de Yongguk y dejó el librito donde estaba, le deseó las buenas noches y apagó el interruptor para seguido cerrar la puerta e ir de vuelta a la sala de estar. Frenó sus pisadas cuando vio a la madre del moreno tirada en el sillón, con la cara escondida entre un cojín, sollozando desamparada. El menor se la quedó mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero luego hinchó el pecho y se armó de valor para hablarle a la mujer.

—No se preocupe, Yongguk está bien —se dirigió hacia ella, tomando asiento a su lado y palmeándole la espalda—, solo está un poco tomadito. Mañana despertará como nuevo.

La señora negó con la cabeza y retiró el cojín para reposarlo sobre sus piernas. Su rostro estaba fruncido por la tristeza y Junhong sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué mal había caído sobre aquella familia? ¿Por qué parecían estar tan rotos?

—A Yongguk no le gusta mucho el alcohol —dijo con voz apenas audible—. Él no suele emborracharse, y que lo haga ahora es mi culpa.

Junhong no entendía nada, aun así, siguió con las palmaditas en silencio, sintiendo el cuerpo de la mayor temblar por el llanto. Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos cuando logró calmarse, se sorbió la nariz y abrazó el cojín, como si fuera el único objeto que le proporcionara protección y consuelo.

—Si hubiera dado de mi parte cuando intentó ponerme en pie, nada de esto estaría pasando —susurró pesarosa, encogida, indefensa.

El menor se removió sin comprender, tragó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿E-está todo bien?

La mujer apartó la vista del suelo y lo miró por primera vez en la noche. Detalló las hebras rubias, casi blancas, del muchacho y la tonalidad clara de su piel, los ojos y nariz pequeños como los de un bebé y los labios rosa salmón. A su vez, Junhong notó que Yongguk no se parecía en nada a su madre, quizá un poco en la profundidad de sus ojos, pero en nada más. Ella era de piel muy pálida y de facciones delicadas, su voz suave a comparación con la de su primogénito.

—El padre de Yongguk murió en la primavera de 2007, el día que cumplía dieciocho —asintió, como asegurándose de que las fechas fueran correctas—. Hoy, hace siete años.

El menor abrió grande los ojos por el reciente dato. « _¡Dios mío, hoy es el cumpleaños de Yongguk!_ », pensó a pesar de que el día ya estaba por finalizar, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la madrugada. Hizo unos cuantos cálculos, por aquel entonces él debía de rondar los trece años. Se dejó de tonterías y miró fijamente a la señora, algo en los ojos de ella le decía que iba a escuchar una historia que había querido saber minutos atrás cuando curioseaba la habitación del moreno. Y así fue. La señora Bang procedió a contarle sobre su esposo, el cómo había sido antes y el cómo había sido después de volverse alguien violento, también le relató lo ocurrido aquel funesto sábado 31 de marzo de 2007, la estancia de Yongguk en la cárcel y lo que siguió después de volver.

—Él trató de seguir adelante, trató de ayudarme… —los labios le temblaban por las nuevas ganas de llorar que tenía—, pero cada 31 de marzo yo estaba de luto cuando él sólo quería celebrar conmigo… fue entonces que empezó a desaparecer.

Le contó que Yongguk amaba y admiraba demasiado a su padre y que había quedado bastante trastornado cuando pensó que él mismo lo había asesinado, pues en su confesión con los fiscales declaró que había bebido un poco pero que estaba completamente sobrio al momento del acto. Junhong tuvo un montón de sentimientos encontrados a medida que escuchaba toda la historia, pensó que tal vez esa era la razón por la que Yongguk no sonreía, por la que prefería asustar y ahuyentar a todo aquel que quisiera ser su amigo: porque estaba seguro de que los lastimaría. Seguramente pensaba cosas como: “ _si casi asesino a mi padre estando sobrio, soy capaz de cosas peores_ ”. Le fue inevitable sentir un poco de simpatía por el moreno. Ahora solo deseaba, más que nunca, estar a su lado, y verlo feliz, porque estaba seguro de que merecía mejores cosas que esa culpa injustificable que sentía.

—Tiene que ser fuerte —alentó a la mujer una vez ésta hubo terminado y se quedaran brevemente en silencio—, nunca es tarde para empezar. Puede que Yongguk también la necesite a usted para seguir adelante, así que tiene que ser fuerte por los dos. Es deber de una madre darle el ejemplo de no rendirse a sus hijos.

Los ojos de la señora Bang volvieron a humedecerse y él usó la manga del suéter que llevaba puesto para limpiar las lágrimas que se resbalaron por sus mejillas. Hoy había tenido que encargarse de dos niños muy mayores.

—Yongguk es alguien muy bueno y, sin duda, muy maduro —continuó—, pero de igual modo puede llegar a ser muy duro consigo mismo y puede que se esté castigando por algo que no hizo…

A su mente llegaron las palabras del moreno cuando iban en el taxi: “ _Yo no estaba ebrio ese día_ ”. Antes no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero ahora lo entendía. Todo aquel trato duro hacia los demás era resultado de un sentimiento que no debería estar ahí.

—Él… necesita nuevos recuerdos, los que tiene le hacen daño —la mujer le miró y él asintió—, así que deben hablar. Háblele y déjele todo claro, hágale saber sus intenciones de empezar de nuevo, y si Yongguk se niega a escuchar entonces oblíguelo a hacerlo. Una plática será muy buena para ambos —sonrió para parecer seguro de sus palabras y transferir así confianza a la mayor—. Un día uno de los dos va a morir y van a vivir incluso más destrozados y con el doble de remordimientos.

Por más que tratara, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus cuencas. La señora Bang asintió varias veces, Junhong intuyó que le estaba dando las gracias y volvió a palmearle la espalda, sumándole algunas caricias.

—¿P-puedo abrazarte? —pidió tímidamente la mujer, el rubio la estrechó al instante.

—Hágame caso, todo va a estar bien, ya verá.

La señora Bang hizo presión en el abrazo sintiendo que un nuevo sentimiento la llenaba. Había necesitado tanto esa conversación que ahora se le hacía menos pesado respirar. Y es que se sentía bastante ameno cuando alguien te decía que todo estaría bien y te brindaba ese oxígeno vital para guardar esperanzas con vientos frescos. Se separó luego de haberle empapado el hombro y le acarició ambas mejillas.

—Muchas gracias, cariño. —Junhong sintió que también lloraría, aquella mujer era muy bonita, y ahora que sonreía un poco lo era aún más—. Disculpa que pregunte, pero… ¿eres amigo de Yongguk o algo? Nadie más a parte de Youngjae sabe dónde vivimos. ¿Youngjae te pidió que fueras a buscar a mi hijo?

—E-eh… no.

El rubio trató de no mostrarse ni muy turbado ni muy asustado. Si incluso la madre del moreno le tenía tanta confianza a Youngjae, ¿significaba aquello que sí eran novios? Quizá habían crecido juntos y solo cuando adquirieron la edad necesaria decidieron emparejarse. Su cabeza se llenó de cosas que no le gustaban en aquel momento, pero entonces recordó que Seungjun le esperaba afuera y decidió que ya era hora de irse.

—B-bueno, fue un gusto, señora Bang, pero debo irme ya, mi familia me espera en casa —se incorporó del mueble e hizo una reverencia—. No se le olvide hablar con Yongguk, _fighting!_

Caminó hacia la puerta dejando confundida a la mujer y se volvió con una tierna sonrisa.

—Y dígale que feliz cumpleaños de parte de Choi Junhong.

  
  


**Martes 1 de abril, 2014.**

Yongguk se llevó las manos a la cabeza tan pronto abrió los ojos y gruñó de forma atroz por la migraña que sentía, quejándose del montón de punzadas que provenían de todos lados. Joder, no recordaba nada y ese dolor tan intenso podría acabar con él. Se sentó lentamente con un ardor en los ojos y miró la hora en el reloj que reposaba en su mesita de noche. Se sobresaltó al ver que eran pasadas la una de la tarde y que no había ido a trabajar al restorán, tampoco había hecho el desayuno para su madre y probablemente ésta estaba agonizando. Salió apresurado de la cama, a punto de tropezar por el repentino mareo que lo azotó, y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo, parando en seco al ver allí a su madre, de pie frente al fogón. Fue entonces que percibió el exquisito aroma que se paseaba por todos los rincones de la casa y el estómago empezó a rugirle con fuerza. ¿Cuánto hacía que no olía algo así?

—Buenas tardes, dormilón —saludó la mujer volviéndose a él. Yongguk la miró sin responder—. Siéntate, seguro tienes hambre.

—No quiero comer.

La señora Bang apretó los labios y se aferró a la cuchara que sostenía en sus manos para llenarse de valor. Recordó las palabras del chico rubio de la noche anterior y levantó la barbilla, poniendo la expresión más dura que hubo empleado en años.

—No te pregunté si querías comer, te mandé a sentar a la mesa —demandó, señalando la pequeña mesita de madera que había en la cocina—. Dentro de un minuto sirvo.

Yongguk permaneció en su lugar dudoso, ¿qué le había ocurrido a su madre? Era como si la antigua Bang Hayoung hubiese regresado. Se rascó en la frente y gimoteó al notar un intenso picor. Arrastró una silla y se sentó en ella, luego miró a la mayor.

—Tengo que ir a trab-

—Hoy no saldrás a ningún lado, jovencito, hay muchas cosas de las que vamos a hablar.

El moreno la observó ir de aquí para allá con un humor y una gracia que se le hacían irreales. La siguió con la mirada mientras ella seleccionaba los distintos platos y empezaba a servir el almuerzo. Ladeó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y volvió a sentir la migraña al tratar de recordar si acaso había pisado mal al caminar y ahora estaba en coma, soñando cosas imposibles, o si se había muerto en una caída y se hallaba en el cielo. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Su madre dejó la humeante comida en la mesa y ocupó una silla después, mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Felices veinticinco, cariño —le felicitó, poniendo al lado de su plato de arroz una pequeña cajita de cartón—. Choi Junhong manda felicitaciones también.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Miércoles 2 de abril, 2014.**

—El que sigue.

Daehyun inhaló hondo, bastante agitado, y soltó el aire estirando el cuello. Al ver que nadie acudía a su llamado, apartó la vista del piso del cuadrilátero y se aproximó hacia una esquina, observando a todos los chicos del grupo de boxeo, quienes intercambiaban miradas nerviosas y otros evitaban hacer contacto visual con el pelidorado. Y es que cómo no estar un poco inquietos si Jung Daehyun llevaba entrenando desde las ocho de la mañana sin parar, llamando al cuadrilátero a todo aquel que recién llegara, sin concederles siquiera cinco minutos para calentar. Los presentes estaban un poco asustados, era ya el medio día y el muchacho no parecía cansarse, se le veía molesto, había luchado ya con todos varias veces y la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo en que sus golpes se hacían cada vez más fuertes. No exageraban, tenían miedo.

Daehyun gruñó, exasperado. Bajó de donde estaba, fulminándolos a todos, y apretó las manos en duros puños para después juntar sus palmas y hacerlas chocar fuertemente.

—¡Siguiente!

Sintió un trapo mojado que le impactó en toda la cara y le obligó a retroceder un par de pasos.

—¡Qué diablos! —se quitó la toalla de la cara, pasándose la mano para retirar el exceso de agua y miró a los gemelos que se habían parado frente a él, señalándose el uno al otro como diciendo “él fue”.

Daehyun resopló, lanzando el trapo al suelo, el rostro todo fruncido por la rabia.

—¿Qué carajos te pasa? —preguntaron al unísono.

—¿Te volvieron a romper el corazón? —se lanzó uno de los gemelos.

El pelidorado desvió la vista hacia el suelo, su expresión resaltaba el enojo y la tristeza entremezclados. No pudo evitar sentirse como un fracasado cuando los gemelos suspiraron un derrotado “ah…”, como si ya se lo esperasen.

—¡Te dije que volvió a irle mal en el amor! —casi gritó el del tatuaje sin poder evitarlo—. Me debes diez mil wons.

El mayor los miró con desprecio y los dos bajaron la cabeza.

—Perdón… —corearon.

Daehyun decidió ignorarlos y caminó hacia el grupo de jóvenes sudorosos, todos se tensaron cuando el pelidorado los miró como si fueran unas ratas.

—Tomen un descanso de diez minutos —expresó con voz autoritaria.

—¡Y una mierda! —un chico rubio llamado Jackson salió del conjunto y encaró al mayor, pues él era menor que Daehyun—. ¿Desde cuándo estás a cargo?

El pelidorado levantó la barbilla, le sacaba un par de centímetros más al rubio.

—Desde que tú no has podido vencer a ninguno de los del club.

Jackson agarró al contrario de la camisa y le dio una fuerte sacudida.

—¿Quieres pelear?

—Wow, wow, wow —los gemelos intervinieron y los separaron con esfuerzo—, deberían calmarse.

Arrastraron a su _hyung_ hacia una esquina de la estancia, lejos del montón de chicos que murmuraban con el rubio y suspiraban por obtener al fin un poco de descanso. Huh Gak y Huh Gong —como se llamaban los gemelos— empujaron a su amigo sobre un banco.

—No estás siendo tú —pronunció Gong, el hermano mayor.

—Yo siempre he sido así —se defendió el pelidorado, enfurruñado—, que ustedes no me conozcan bien es muy diferente.

Los hermanos levantaron sus cejas sorprendidos por la agresividad del contrario.

—Oye, tranquilo, viejo —Gak, el gemelo del tatuaje, alzó los brazos para calmarlo.

Su hermano soltó una risita y le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

—Buena esa.

Daehyun miró al par de chicos que se reían como retrasados con los ojos entornados y acabó suspirando, uniéndose después a sus risas.

—Son unos payasos —les llamó.

Gak y Gong chocaron los puños al ver que el mayor volvía a ser el mismo y se sentaron cada uno a un costado de éste. Intercambiaron una mirada, decidiendo quién tomaría la palabra, hasta que soltaron como si fueran una sola persona:

—¿Todo va bien con el chico de la otra vez? 

El mayor chasqueó la lengua sin ganas y negó con la cabeza.

—Otra falsa alarma.

Los gemelos volvieron a mirarse y posaron sus ojos sobre su _hyung_.

—Pero… —murmuró Gong—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Daehyun exhaló un suspiro de frustración al tener que relatar otra de sus tantas fallas amorosas. Mirando al suelo, les contó a sus amigos todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche en el bar, explicando abatido que Youngjae le había dicho que estaba confundido, que quería responderle pero que no estaba seguro, razón por la cual él le había pedido que olvidara todo. Que se olvidara de su confesión. Cuando terminó de hablar miró los rostros de los menores, éstos tenían el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Le preguntaste por qué estaba confundido? —fue lo primero que dijo Gak, rascándose en el hombro donde tenía el tatuaje.

El mayor gruñó y después bufó.

—Cree que le gusta su mejor amigo.

—Caray… —los hermanos suspiraron sorprendidos, el pelidorado lo dejó pasar.

—Bueno, ya no importa —dijo con voz neutra—, si las cosas tomaron ese camino es porque Dios lo quiso así.

Un resoplido, como de burla y enfado, le desconcertó y miró al gemelo del tatuaje, que se veía bastante molesto con lo que acababa de decir. Su hermano alzó los hombros sin entender qué le pasaba a su gemelo menor.

—No estés metiendo a Dios en esto, _hyung_ , ¿vas a rendirte así no más? —Gak le señaló tocándole el pecho—. Si el chico te dijo que estaba confundido quiere decir que aún no sabe lo que siente, tú deberías ayudarle a aclararse.

—No, no me corresponde a mí hacer ese trabajo —replicó rápidamente—. Para eso tiene a su mejor amigo.

—Jung Daehyun, ¿de verdad dijiste lo que acabo de oír?

El aludido les miró inexpresivo, por una parte le molestaba que de repente no usaran los honoríficos hacia él, y por otra estaba harto ya del mismo tema. No hacía más que angustiarse.

—Bien —prosiguió el gemelo mayor—, nosotros no somos nadie para decirte qué hacer, pero ten en cuenta que esa confusión que tiene el muchacho no es del todo mala. No estoy queriendo decir que estoy de su lado, en realidad me enoja verte tan abatido, pero no te rechazó realmente, solo dijo que no estaba seguro —se rascó la barbilla, meditando sus siguientes palabras—. Deberías aprovechar eso para pasar más tiempo a su lado y conquistarlo del todo, pero si te quieres rendir y dejarlo a medias, allá tú, luego no te estés quejando de que el amor no es para ti. Huh Gak, levántate.

Su gemelo se incorporó de inmediato, como un soldado acatando una orden, y se ubicó al lado de su hermano mayor.

—Ahora nosotros estamos a cargo —expresaron al unísono—, manos a la obra.

Dieron media vuelta y regresaron al grupo de jóvenes, soltando cada uno mandatos diferentes y luego peleando entre ellos, haciendo reír a los demás. Daehyun se quedó en su lugar y los observó indignado. ¿Qué iban a saber esos mocosos? ¡Apenas tenían diecinueve años! No conocían ni siquiera a Youngjae y le trataban de “el chico, el muchacho”. « _Menudos tontos_ ». Se enfurruñó desordenándose el cabello, a punto de enloquecer, pues era verdad que Youngjae no le había dicho directamente que no, pero se sentía tan herido que no quería hacer más intentos. Tampoco podía enojarse con Youngjae por no corresponderle, él no le iba a obligar a que le quisiera… aunque si era como los gemelos decían, él podía tomar ventaja de la confusión del menor y despejarlo completamente hasta enamorarlo. Pero… ¿y Yongguk?

—¡Agh, odio esto!

Se levantó del banquillo y alzó la voz para avisar a los chicos de volver al entrenamiento de peleas, el jadeo de agotamiento y temor por parte de los presentes fue como música para sus oídos.

 

 

 

A Youngjae le pesaban los párpados y le ardían los ojos. Los últimos días no había estado durmiendo bien y había ganado un poco de ojeras, y es que tenía tanta mierda en la cabeza que se le estaba complicando la existencia. Empujó el pesado carrito con el montón de libros hasta llegar a la estantería donde se agrupaban los libros de economía y estudios sociales. Ubicó algunos por su respectiva signatura y volvió a arrastrar el carrito hacia el siguiente estante, bostezando con la boca bien abierta sin importarle mucho cómo le miraban los demás o si se le partía la mandíbula.

Se sentía tan cansado, pensaba en tantas cosas que le estaban enloqueciendo y acabando lentamente. Algunas horas atrás había visto a Junhong cerca de la plazoleta de la universidad y había sentido la necesidad de correr hacia él para hablarle y disculparse por su comportamiento, decirle que últimamente no estaba siendo él mismo, pero tan pronto lo vio, el rubio deshizo sus pasos y tomó un camino diferente, lejos de él. Llegó a pensar que se lo merecía, pues había sido un idiota. Suspiró desanimado y agarró otra tanda de libros para ubicarlos en su correspondiente lugar.

—Te he estado buscando —pronunció alguien a sus espaldas.

El castaño dio media vuelta al escuchar aquella voz grave y profunda y abrió los ojos como platos al ver, parado a un lado del carrito, a su mejor amigo. Yongguk vestía una simple camisa negra de mangas largas, unos jeans de mezclilla rasgados en las rodillas y un par de botas de cuero negras; se había peinado el cabello a un lado y sus acostumbrados aros metálicos adornaban sus orejas perforadas. Youngjae lo miró estupefacto, sin decir ni una palabra, cosa que impacientó al mayor.

—Yoo Youngjae, tengo que hablar contigo.

El menor logró reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue darle un fuerte puñetazo al mayor en el hombro, haciéndole quejar y acariciarse la zona lastimada.

—¡¿Dónde mierda has estado, estúpido?! —alegó—. ¿Cómo te atreves a desaparecer por tanto tiempo, pedazo de cabrón? ¡¿Quieres morir?!

— _¡Chist!_ —le mandó a callar el moreno—, haz silencio, auxiliar de biblioteca.

Youngjae deformó su cara en un molesto puchero y le miró aún con reproche.

—Quita esa cara tan fea —se quejó su amigo—. Tengo algo que contarte.

El castaño resopló.

—Tendrás que esperar, estoy trabajando.

—No voy a esperar.

El menor le miró irritado y buscó con la mirada a alguno de los demás auxiliares que estuviera rondando por el piso, alegrándose de ver a Sumin ayudándole a un grupo de jóvenes a buscar un libro que no lograban encontrar. Esperó a que terminara y llamó su atención chasqueando la lengua para que lo mirara. La chica caminó hasta él con una sonrisa y saludó a Yongguk, quien le respondió con un leve levantamiento de barbilla.

—Minnie, colabórame con el carrito mientras hablo con Guk —pidió con voz suplicante, dejando su lugar para pararse junto a su mejor amigo—, dentro de un momento subo.

—Ah, vale.

Sumin miró al par de mejores amigos y dejó sus ojos puestos sobre el castaño, entornándolos, éste le advirtió con un ademán que no dijera nada y dio leves empujoncitos a su mejor amigo para abandonar de la biblioteca. Salieron del edificio y se sentaron en unos puestos de piedra que habían dispuestos cerca de algunos árboles. Ninguno hizo el esfuerzo por tomar la palabra, Youngjae miró al pelinegro y le examinó el rostro para asegurarse de que estaba saludable, no tenía ojeras ni las mejillas hundidas, y aquello le tranquilizó.

—¿Qué te pasó en la frente? —inquirió cruzando los brazos.

El mayor lo meditó antes de responder. Todavía no lograba recordar cómo es que se había lastimado, eran pocos los recuerdos que tenía de la noche del lunes, su madre le había dicho, mientras le limpiaba la herida, que había bebido mucho pero él no estaba muy convencido de ello, pues tenía una tolerancia al alcohol muy limitada y que él mismo hubiera ido a un bar a tomar carecía de sentido. Los años anteriores nunca lo había hecho.

—No estoy seguro… —dijo al fin—, pero no importa. Vine a decirte algo importante.

Youngjae asintió y esperó a que Yongguk dejara el suspenso.

—Hablé con mi madre. —Reveló y se concentró en la expresión facial de su menor, éste asintió nuevamente, expectante y nervioso—. Vamos a limpiar la casa y botar cosas, nos la pasamos el día de ayer conversando y decidimos empezar de nuevo, deshacernos de lo que nos perturba.

El menor le miró impresionado, a cada nueva palabra que escuchaba sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar de euforia. Le ponía enteramente contento la noticia.

—Por primera vez en siete años, me felicitó por mi cumpleaños, y pienso que es un paso enorme.

Yongguk levantó el dedo medio, no para insultarlo, sino para enseñarle un anillo de plata con una telaraña tallada y las letras B.Y.G en el material. El menor se rio y le manoteó el dedo para que baraja la mano, sintiéndose rebosante de felicidad.

—Me alegra mucho saber esto, Guk —admitió con sinceridad—. ¿Y qué harán?

—Pensamos en mudarnos, pero mejor decidimos deshacernos de las deudas primero y ya luego miraremos, a lo mejor nos mudamos a tu mismo edificio.

—Eso sería fantástico…

Tenía ganas de llorar. Estiró los brazos para abrazar a Yongguk y lo apretó con fuerza, era genial, casi terapéutico, que las cosas estuvieran mejorando por fin en la vida de su mejor amigo, que por fin llegara un cambio positivo que, esperaba así fuera, ayudaría a que el mayor fuera más feliz. Abrió los ojos, sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado, y divisó a Junhong caminando con amigos suyos, manteniendo, al parecer, una agradable conversación. El rubio giró la vista hacia su dirección, helándole, y continuó hablando con una chica como si nada, pero él logró ver que la sonrisa animada con la que platicaba se había debilitado. Youngjae, por algún motivo, sintió un pinchazo en su corazón que se convirtió en dolorosa tristeza y le obligó a suspirar. Se separó del pelinegro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, pero éste intuyó que aquel gesto era forzado.

Achicó los ojos, serio.

—¿Te pasa algo? ¿A quién tengo que golpear?

« _A mí_ », el castaño negó con la cabeza, de verdad empezaba a odiarse. Inspiró aire y decidió que era hora de hablar con Yongguk sobre sus sentimientos, necesitaba sacarlos de su pecho ya, no quería seguir sintiéndose como una persona horrible.

—Guk, tengo que…

Su celular empezó a timbrar en su chaleco de auxiliar y él se excusó para atender la llamada, cuando agarró el móvil ésta ya había terminado, haciéndole resoplar al ver que el tío Shin le había contactado. Se preguntó qué podría querer, pero tan pronto vio que tenía una notificación del blog que no había notado antes se olvidó de su tío al instante.

 _20140402\. «Me encontraré en la Plaza Central hasta las tres de la tarde para realizar un_ meeting _y conocernos mejor, me encantaría que fueran y juguemos a los detectives. Pueden preguntar al que sea quién soy, pero solo responderé al nombre de_ Él _»._

El castaño releyó la notificación unas tres veces más antes de quitarse el chaleco de la biblioteca y arrojárselo a su mejor amigo, quien lo atrapó al aire desconcertado.

—¡Luego hablamos! —fue lo único que acató a decir antes de ponerse en marcha—. Cúbreme, ¡ayuda a Sumin, por favor!

Se alejó corriendo sin cerciorarse de si Yongguk entraba o no a la biblioteca. Era la una de la tarde, con suerte llegaría a la plaza en media hora y conocería al autor de aquel blog tan simple pero que le encantaba tanto. Preguntaría a cualquiera con aspecto sospechoso si era _Él_ hasta dar con el muchacho, sin vergüenza. Abandonó la portería de la universidad y siguió corriendo hacia la estación más cercana.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado le sorprendió ver a tantos jóvenes rondando el área. La plaza era bastante concurrida, pero aquel día se la veía más atestada de gente y llegó a preguntarse si todos esos jóvenes venían por la misma causa: el _meeting_. Vio a un par de chicas asomando la cabeza de un par de libros y se arrepintió de haber ido con prisas, si se lo hubiera tomado con calma podría haber traído su libreta de ideas y enseñársela al sujeto para que las leyera y le dijera qué opinaba de ellas. A Yongguk siempre le habían gustado sus historias, pero quería una opinión diferente a la de su mejor amigo. Entonces Daehyun llegó a su cabeza y le entró la curiosidad por saber si también había visto el mensaje, si vendría al _meeting_. Al pensar lo último su cuerpo se sintió tenso de repente, si iba significaría tenerlo cerca y no quería eso, no tenía el valor para darle la cara y recibir otra mirada fría y dolida de su parte, su corazón no iba a poder con tanto.

Aunque tampoco quería dejar de verlo. Diablos, no. Buscó con la mirada a los alrededores pero no lo vio por ninguna parte, seguramente no vendría solo por no querer verle el rostro a un mentiroso como él, pues seguro eso era lo que ahora pensaba el mayor de él. Suspiró decepcionado, él se había buscado todo aquello. El sol iluminaba de forma acariciadora y el viento era apenas perceptible, los transeúntes caminaban sin prestar mucha atención y algunos vendedores anunciaban con voz alta sus productos.

—¡Hola, seguidores de Él! —un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros sacudió las manos para llamar la atención y se señaló. Varias personas lo miraron expectantes—. Soy un estudiante de ingeniería mecánica y mi pasatiempo es escribir cuentos, me gustaría compartir con ustedes un pequeño escrito que hice hace un par de días.

Se quedó parado en su lugar, esperando que alguien se le acercara, y poco a poco algunos jóvenes se apartaron de la multitud que se congregaba para sentarse en el suelo y formar un círculo. Al cabo de un minuto ya habían varios chicos reunidos escuchando lo que el tipo de la melena quería compartir. A él le siguió una muchacha regordeta y bajita que decía escribir poesía erótica. Youngjae los observa con entretenida atención, aquello era muy interesante, todos tenían muy buenas ideas y eran bastante creativos; sonrió débil y deseó tener con quien conversar y discutir lo que estaba pasando, pues cada que giraba la cabeza veía a chicos y chicas charlando animadamente como si fueran viejos amigos.

Le agarró un escalofrío cuando un joven se sentó rápidamente a su lado y se quedó como piedra al ver que era Daehyun, ese muchacho que le revolvía el estómago y le alborotaba su ya estropeado pensamiento. Vestía apenas una musculosa gris y tenía la respiración agitada, el cabello dorado echado hacia atrás le daba cierto aire majestuoso a su persona. Youngjae tragó fuerte y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, es que, Dios mío, se veía el triple de apuesto de lo que ya era. El pelidorado giró su cabeza al notar una intensa mirada sobre él y exclamó un simple y despreocupado “¡oh!” al ver al menor allí.

—¿Jae?, no te vi.

Youngjae sintió que su corazón se derretía, siempre que Daehyun le decía _Jae_ con esa voz suya tan preciosa se le movía el mundo y le parecía un lugar mejor. El mayor se le quedó mirando y se sonrojó al ver el rubor en las mejillas del castaño, se veía tan adorable que podría tirársele encima y besarle hasta el cansancio. Regresó a sus casillas y desvió la vista hacia otro lugar, carraspeando, tenía que olvidar ya sus estúpidos y no correspondidos sentimientos.

—Agh, no pude llegar a tiempo para ver a Él —murmuró decepcionado, una chica decía tomar fotografías y escribir historias de terror basadas en ellas.

El menor se relamió los labios y tragó saliva al oírle hablar. Tenía miedo de dirigirle la palabra, ya no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, no después de herir el corazón de alguien tan bueno.

—E-Él no se ha presentado todavía —comentó, esperando que el otro le ignorara, pero éste le miró con atención. Aquello era algo que amaba del mayor, que siempre miraba a las personas cuando hablaban y no les hacía sentir incómodos—. Algunos chicos están leyendo sus obras.

— _¡Chist!_

Un chico les mandó a hacer silencio, quería escuchar lo que una muchacha pelirroja relataba sobre las estrellas. Permanecieron en su lugar sin decir nada, Youngjae miró al contrario de reojo y dudó antes de preguntar:

—¿Vienes de entrenar?

—Sí.

Esta vez el pelidorado no le miró, y el menor asintió entristecido, repitiéndose a sí mismo que se lo merecía por ser tan poco sincero. Una chica terminó de leer algo de su autoría y un chico bastante alto se puso de pie entonces, todos le miraron atentos para escuchar su historia, pero éste sonrió ladino y vociferó:

—¡Yo soy Él!

El desconcierto se plasmó en el rostro de cada uno de los jóvenes que conformaban el círculo, Youngjae y Daehyun intercambiaron una mirada y la desviaron cuando una chica se levantó y caminó hacia el joven.

—No, yo soy Él —afirmó, el espacio de pronto se llenó de murmullos a pesar de estar al aire libre.

El chico se rio burlón y la miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿Cómo va a ser Él una mujer? No seas ridícula.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —otra joven pelicorta de cabello tinturado de verde se alzó—. Hay chicas que les gusta ser llamadas al masculino, respeta sus gustos.

—¡Dejen de ya bromear, yo soy Él!

El grupo de jóvenes empezó a quejarse y pronunciarse, confundidos, no entendían qué ganaban aquellos falsos diciendo ser alguien que no eran. De pronto, el sol que antes iluminaba se escondió tras un cúmulo de nubes grises que empezaban a invadir el cielo y gotas de agua bañaron las calles, formando charcos en la acera y llenando el aire de un olor a cemento húmedo. Todos empezaron a disiparse para protegerse, algunos gruñeron apurados guardando todo el papel que habían sacado y otro caminaron con normalidad, como si no les fastidiara en lo más mínimo mojarse un poco. Youngjae se paró de su lugar, mojándose, y buscó alguna tienda en la cual aguardarse, debido a las prisas por llegar a la plaza solo había traído su celular y billetera, pero entonces las pesadas gotas que caían sobre su cabeza frenaron y él levantó la vista, encontrándose protegido por una sombrilla rosa con diseño de conejitos blancos que sostenía Daehyun.

—Es de mi hermana —explicó el mayor con los labios apretados.

—G-gracias.

Youngjae le miró sonrojado. Se sentía como un idiota y quería que el pelidorado dejara de ser amable con él, solo lo hacía sentir más mal consigo mismo. Su celular resonó en el ruido de la llovizna y el castaño lo sacó de su bolsillo, viendo, junto al mayor, el nombre de Sumin parpadeando en la pantalla. Encogió los hombros y contestó.

— _Está lloviendo_ —fue lo que recibió como saludo—. _¿Dónde estás?_

Su boca se abrió de sorpresa al escuchar la voz dura de su mejor amigo.

—¿Yongguk? —Daehyun resopló sin decir nada. El castaño lo miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que éste ponía los ojos en blanco, al parecer podía escuchar su llamada—. Estoy en la plaza central.

— _¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Estás cubierto?_ —parecía una madre sobreprotectora interrogando a su hija cuando ésta le pide permiso para salir tarde en la noche.

—Sí, tengo una sombrilla —volvió a mirar a Daehyun y éste le sostuvo la vista.

— _Mentiroso_ —le acusó Yongguk con un gruñido—, _dejaste tu mochila en la biblioteca. Sumin-_ ah _me prestará un paraguas. Espérame allá, iré a buscarte._

—¡No vengas! —gritó exaltado sin poder evitarlo—. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Daehyun está conmigo!

El nombrado abrió los ojos horrorizado y llamó al menor dándole golpecitos en el brazo con el mango de la sombrilla. « _¡¿Estás loco?!_ », moduló, « _¿Quieres que me golpee?_ ». El chico negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, « _¡se me escapó!»_. El moreno permaneció un momento en silencio y retomó la palabra.

— _Ah, bueno, ve a casa con cuidado. Pasa por tu mochila al bar en la noche._

Terminó la llamada sin esperar respuesta de su mejor amigo y los dos chicos parpadearon perplejos por la tranquila respuesta del mayor, pero luego recordaron que éste había aceptado que salieran juntos. Se sonrojaron. Aquello no iba a ser posible, no en la situación en la que estaban y con todo aquel desastre emocional que sentían. Todo se había reducido a un monosílabo: _no_. Y una vez más, Youngjae pensó que era su culpa. Daehyun carraspeó, llamando su atención, y le extendió el mango de la sombrilla.

—Quédate con ella. Yo vivo cerca, de todos modos.

Se encogió de hombros y salió de la protección de la tela impermeable para emprender su camino. El menor le miró alarmado, pues estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, y se apuró para cortar la poca distancia que los separaba para cubrir de nuevo al contrario.

—No, yo tomaré el bus —le devolvió la sombrilla pero éste no la recibió.

—Tranquilo.

Daehyun se puso una chaqueta que guardaba en su bolso y se colocó la capucha, volviendo a exponerse a la lluvia para empezar a caminar cabizbajo.

—¡Daehyun!

El aludido se volvió a mirarlo pero nada salió de los labios de Youngjae, le había llamado sin pensarlo, su corazón había tenido un arrebato tan doloroso que por poco sintió que se quedaba sin aire. El pelidorado suspiró y sonrió débil.

—Ten cuidado —se despidió, alejándose.

Youngjae permaneció petrificado los siguientes cinco minutos, odiándose y sintiéndose —nuevamente— como la peor de las mierdas.

 

 

 

Yongguk estaba parado frente a la barra observando cómo Himchan preparaba una ronda de bebidas que él le había traído con demasiada agilidad, como si hubiera nacido para la labor de camarero. Un apuesto joven que estaba parado frente a ellos mientras conversaba con sus amigos llevaba un rato mirando al moreno menor, su rostro lleno de coquetería.

—Oye —se separó de su círculo para dirigirse al de piel más pálida, éste dejó lo que hacía y le miró atento—, siempre estás aquí encerrado en la barra, nunca te he visto con un ningún chico o una chica, ¿sales con alguien?

Himchan sonrió ladino y retomó con su trabajo. Aquel chico era un cliente frecuente y desde hacía un tiempo había notado que siempre tenía los ojos puestos en él.

—Sí —contestó—, sí salgo con alguien.

—¿Ah, sí? —el joven también sonrió, como si estuvieran jugando, y se acercó un poco más—. ¿Con quién sales?

—Conmigo.

Yongguk interrumpió todo aquel flirteo con su rostro apático y con un débil empujón hizo que el chico se alejara de su amigo. El muchacho le miró entre fastidiado y desconcertado, pues conocía la fama que tenía el moreno en el bar.

—Eso no es verdad… —replicó—, tú sales con Youngjae.

—Así es, también salgo con Youngjae —afirmó bruscamente—, todos me pertenecen.

El mayor tenía el rostro tan inexpresivo que Himchan se largó a reír, el joven viró los ojos y decidió alejarse de ahí llamando a sus otros amigos, frustrado por no conseguir una cita con aquel guapo barman. Yongguk gruñó y el menor le entregó las bebidas listas para ser repartidas.

—Eso fue innecesario, puedo cuidarme solo —dijo con una sonrisa, el mayor le miró con recelo.

—¿Con quién sales?

Himchan pegó un bufido.

—Tú no me quisiste decir a dónde te desapareciste y qué hiciste para cortarte la frente —le recriminó señalándolo en el pecho.

Yongguk solo alzó los hombros.

—Te dije que no recuerdo.

El moreno menor rio bajito y negó con la cabeza.

—Va, lleva las bebidas, los clientes no dan espera.

El mayor volvió a gruñir y tomó la bandeja de la barra para escurrirse entre la multitud. Himchan volvió a reír y pasó un trapo húmedo sobre el lugar donde había preparado el último pedido para limpiar y se entretuvo charlando con uno de los empleados de su tío, aquel hombre definitivamente descuidaba mucho su propio negocio, si no fuera por su sobrino ya habría echado a perder una gran suma de dinero y disminuido ganancias. Al cabo de un rato, una mesera llevó un par de vasos y botellas vacías y se las dejó para que se encargara de ellas, el moreno se deshizo de las botellas y lavó los vasos.

—Hola, Jae —saludó al ver al mejor amigo de Yongguk llegar con aspecto de pena.

Éste tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra y encorvó la espalda. Himchan se lo quedó mirando, el castaño permaneció en silencio y luego habló.

—Hola…

El mayor sonrió sin decir nada y se dispuso a terminar de limpiar lo que la mesera le había traído. Un nuevo mesero pidió dos Margaritas, Himchan se puso con eso. Youngjae permaneció en su lugar, incómodo, jugando con los dedos de sus manos. Durante todo el día se había sentido bastante deprimido.

—H-Himmie… —el aludido terminó de preparar las bebidas y se las entregó al camarero, luego le miró—, tenías razón, en todo lo que me dijiste la otra noche. He estado actuando muy mal y lo estoy meditando mucho para tratar de resolver-

—Youngjae —el mayor le interrumpió—, le estás dando explicaciones a la persona equivocada.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, y no notaron que Yongguk había llegado y los estudiaba sospechoso, pues los notaba tensos y aquello no pasaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió, rompiendo el contacto de los otros dos.

—Nada —respondió su mejor amigo.

Yongguk achicó los ojos.

—Sí pasa algo —le contradijo—, hoy los dos han estado actuando muy raro. Algo ocurrió y me lo están ocultado, hablen ya.

El más pálido sonrió burlón y soltó un resoplido.

—¿Quieres saberlo? Bien —dijo. El castaño le miró asustado, temeroso de que fuera a contarle a Yongguk lo desagradable que había sido en los últimos días. Himchan se agachó para rebuscar algo y se incorporó, llevando en sus manos una cajita envuelta en papel blanco con un listón negro—. ¡Sorpresa!

Yongguk parpadeó sin comprender ante la sonrisa de su amigo, le dedicó una mirada a Youngjae y éste asintió, animándolo a que aceptara el obsequio. El mayor tomó la caja y los miró de nuevo.

—Qué desperdicio de dinero —comentó.

—¡De nada!

Los menores corearon, intercambiaron una mirada y soltaron una risita. Yongguk siempre era así, siempre se molestaba cuando le daban algún obsequio, pues tenía metido en la cabeza que no era una buena persona como para merecer algo.

—También viene de parte del chiquillo Jongup —se aventó a decir Himchan, sonriendo amplio.

Yongguk arqueó una ceja.

—Conque Moon Jongup, ¿eh? —se preguntó si Junhong los había acompañado también, no lo veía desde hacía un buen rato. Miró a su mejor amigo—. ¿Lo conoces?

El castaño se tensó un poco.

—A-ah, sí… —asintió, recordando a aquel bajito de rostro asustadizo y apariencia torpe—. Es un chico muy adorable.

—No te juntes con él, es un estúpido y te puede contagiar —el moreno retiró el envoltorio de la caja y observó el diseño de un celular de marca LG, la abrió y extrajo de ella el aparato, era delgado y de buen tamaño. Y negro—. No tenían que molestarse…

A pesar de haber dicho aquello, Youngjae captó el brillo parpadeante en los ojos de Yongguk y sonrió al confirmar que le había gustado. Apartó la vista de su mejor amigo hacia Himchan, éste le devolvió la mirada y le hizo una seña para que sacara la tarjeta; Youngjae se apuró en extraerla de su billetera y se la entregó al de piel más clara.

—Guk —le llamó Himchan, éste apartó los ojos del celular y lo miró—, este es otro regalo, viene de parte nuestra y de mi tío —explicó confiándole la tarjeta—. Hemos estado ahorrando un poco en esta cuenta, está a tu nombre y hay depositado un buen dinero allí para que te compres tu tan soñada motocicleta.

Aquello era demasiado. Yongguk frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, preparado para quejarse, pero el castaño se le adelantó, frenándolo de decir tonterías.

—Si no la aceptas nos vas a ofender mucho —le miró con dureza.

El mayor gruñó y asintió, observando su nuevo teléfono celular —el cual iba a disfrutar mucho— y la tarjeta, y miró a sus dos menores. Eran tan obstinados.

—Son muy amables —empezó a decir—, no sé qué cosa hice para merecer estos presentes, gracias. Cuidaré muy bien del móvil —levantó el aparato— y pagaré todas las deudas de mi padre con este dinero —esta vez alzó la tarjeta.

Himchan le golpeó amistosamente en el brazo.

—Piensa más en ti y mímate un poco, ¿quieres? —le reprendió—. Ya, guarda tus regalos y sigue trabajando.

Yongguk asintió obediente y se dirigió al despacho. Youngjae sonrió enternecido al verlo y suspiró, le gustaba verlo así de contento. Inexpresivo, pero contento. Himchan le miró y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Bueno, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que…

Con una encogida de hombros se retiró para empezar a acomodar un par de botellas y algunos vasos para después limpiar la barra y regañar a dos meseros que estaban parados haciendo el vago. El castaño permaneció en su lugar mirando todo a su alrededor, con una sensación de vacío en su pecho que lo mantenía con una expresión de marcada angustia en el rostro. Yongguk regresó unos minutos después, sacudiéndole el cabello para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

—Aquí está tu mochila —le entregó el bolso de cuero café y señaló con la barbilla la salida del bar—. Vete a casa, hace frío. Hoy no te puedo llevar.

—No hay problema —Youngjae casi se alegró de oírle decir aquello, en aquel momento quería estar solo—. Tengo una exposición que preparar para mañana y me quedaré despierto hasta terminarla.

Yongguk lo observó fijamente, presentía que algo ocurría con su mejor amigo, que estaba pasando algo por alto, pero decidió ignorarlo, estaba tratando de calmar su instinto protector para no agobiarlo tanto.

—No te trasnoches —dijo al fin despeinándole de nuevo.

El menor asintió, bridándole la mejor sonrisa que su patético humor le permitió realizar y salió del lugar, emprendiendo la marcha calles arriba. Iba a sumirse de nuevo en un pelea mental cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón, lo sacó de allí y dejó escapar el aire al ver que era una notificación de _Él_.

 _20140402\. «Buenas noches, lectores. Quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por el incidente de hoy, al parecer nadie sabe jugar a los detectives, eh. A pesar de eso, disfruté mucho de sus lecturas tan creativas e interesantes, me hizo muy feliz conocer los rostros de mis seguidores, estaba realmente impresionado. Creo que hacer el_ meeting _fue una buena idea»_.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Viernes 4 de abril, 2014.**

Arribó a la cafetería y con un jadeo empujó la puerta de vidrio, el tintineo de la campana retumbó en sus oídos agudo e intenso. Daehyun resopló al ver la cantidad de clientes que había aquel día en Monkeys y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a los clientes frecuentes, yendo directamente a la parte trasera del mostrador listo para cumplir su turno del día. Sowon se hallaba con los codos apoyados en la vitrina.

—Hola —saludó a la chica, guardando su mochila y poniéndose su delantal.

La peliuva arqueó una ceja al mirarlo.

—Uy —silbó—, ¿y esas pintas? ¿No has dormido bien?

El pelidorado pasó de ella y salió de su lugar para limpiar la mesa que unos clientes habían desocupado, recogió los platos sucios, con el sonido de miles de conversaciones rebotando en la estancia, y regresó con su amiga, empezando a lavar los platos. Sowon no le había quitado la vista de encima y cruzó los brazos, expectante.

—Deja de mirarme tanto —reprochó al fin Daehyun al terminar—, céntrate en las mesas.

La chica alzó los hombros y se volvió para mirar a todos los clientes para luego dirigirse a él.

—Todos comen y hablan —soltó despreocupada—. Me ignoran, yo los ignoro —alargó uno de sus brazos y le propinó a su amigo un golpe en el pecho—. Dime ya por qué tienes esa cara larga, ¿pasó algo?

Daehyun gruñó al escucharla, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan transparente cuando algo le molestaba o le tenía con los ánimos por los suelos. Se dijo mentalmente que tenía que trabajar eso y ser un poco más ilegible, como Yongguk. Abrió la boca para empezar a relatar otro de sus fracasos amorosos en el momento que la puerta se abría y daba paso a un nuevo usuario, quien tomó asiento al lado de la ventana en una mesa vacía. Ambos miraron de quién se trataba, un chico de cabello rojo, delgado y bajito de facciones casi infantiles. El muchacho levantó la vista hacia la vitrina y los ojos se le iluminaron.

—Oh —exclamó Sowon con disimulo. Daehyun arqueó una ceja al oírla.

—¿Qué?

—Ese chico siempre se aparece cuando tú no estás de turno, creo que viene a verte pero no tiene mucha suerte —asintió—. Y mira, hoy por fin estás aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué me conoce? —el pelidorado desvió su vista hacia el chico pelirrojo, éste captó su mirada y con un adorable sonrojo y débil sonrisa le hizo una reverencia. Daehyun correspondió y susurró a la peliuva—: Es tierno.

—Ve y háblale —sugirió ella con una sonrisa juguetona—. Deja de ser aburrido y coquetea un poco.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco pero no se negó, de todos modos era su trabajo atender a las personas que llegaban. Se frotó las manos y se aproximó hacia la mesa del pelirrojo, riendo internamente al notar cómo éste se retorcía en su lugar a medida que se acercaba.

—Buenos días —saludó—, soy Daehyun, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

—A-ah, lo sé… —las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de rosa al caer en lo que había dicho—. Q-quiero decir… m-mi nombre es Wooshin, e-eh… —suspiró nervioso—, u-una malteada, por favor.

Daehyun dejó escapar una risita, haciéndolo avergonzar.

—Tranquilo, Wooshin, yo no muerdo.

Le guiñó un ojo, provocando que el rostro del muchacho se pusiera del mismo color que su cabello, y se retiró hacia la barra, limpiado dos mesas en el proceso, para dejar el pedido con Sowon. La peliuva suspiró por el montón de trabajo y murmuró algo sobre hablar con su hermano y contratar a alguien más. La puerta del local fue abierta nuevamente causando el repicar de la campana y Daehyun desvió la vista de su amiga a la entrada, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Junhong y a Jongup tomar asiento en una mesa que acababan de vaciar. El mayor se apresuró en ubicarse tras la caja registradora para recibir el pago de los clientes y luego trotó donde Sowon para avisarle que iría a saludar y atender a sus amigos, la peliuva asintió de mala gana preparando los pedidos que había recibido ella y el que recién le habían dejado.

Daehyun se acercó a la mesa del par de artistas con una sonrisa al escucharlos discutir infantilmente como hacían siempre. Los menores le miraron al llegar.

—Hola, pequeños, ¿qué van a tomar? —saludó con voz dulce.

Junhong le correspondió la sonrisa, pero ésta se debilitó al recordar que no había visto al mayor desde el evento del sábado en el bar. Había estado tan ocupado en el transcurso de la semana que había olvidado ir a preguntarle cómo había terminado todo y cómo se encontraba. Se sintió un poco culpable y se preguntó si Daehyun estaba bien.

— _Hyung_ … —llamó, con expresión triste—, ¿cómo estás?

El pelidorado torció un poco los labios y asintió. El rubio dejó escapar el aire con pesadez y Jongup rompió aquella atmósfera con un bufido.

—¿Puedes traer dos batidos de chocolate y cuatro donas del mismo sabor?

Daehyun dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad.

—Oye, cálmate, te enfermarás si comes mucho dulce.

—No es cierto —dijo con un resoplido el castaño—, yo no soy como Junhong que se constipa por todo.

El aludido se rio meneando con la cabeza, sin poder negar a la anterior acusación, y miró de nuevo al mayor, recordando de repente la exposición que tenía entre manos. Rebuscó en su bolso que reposaba a un lado de su silla en el suelo y extrajo un folleto de colores negro, azul y blanco, extendiéndoselo con una tímida sonrisa. Daehyun recibió el papel y lo leyó cuidadosamente.

—Invita a Himchan _hyung_ si quieres, o a algún amigo —añadió el menor cuando terminó de revisar la información—. Me haría mucha ilusión si van a ver mi trabajo y el de mis compañeros.

—Honggie es muy talentoso —se coló Jongup con una amplia sonrisa—, te va a encantar, no te decepcionarás.

La voz de Sowon llamando al pelidorado para que empezara a repartir los pedidos se alzó sobre el bullicio de la cafetería y Daehyun levantó la vista de sus amigos. El chico pelirrojo, Wooshin, intercalaba su miraba de la calle a través de la ventana a él, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron el pequeño apartó la vista, avergonzado. Se lo pensó un poco y suspiró. « _Ya no importa_ ». Formó una sonrisa en su rostro y levantó el dedo pulgar hacia los menores. 

—Vale, allí estaré.

 

 

 

A Junhong no le gustaba sentarse con la espalda encorvada, le parecía que una posición así demostraba inseguridad y un abatimiento difícil de ocultar, sin embargo, en aquel momento le era inevitable no sentarse un poco encogido, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza recostada en una de sus manos, su rostro lleno de evidente frustración. Incluso cuando se daba cuenta de su mala postura, la corregía de inmediato, pero no tardaba en encorvarse de nuevo. Se encontraba en el bar, su lado masoquista le exigía volver a ese lugar sabiendo que podría encontrarse con Youngjae y éste le gritaría de nuevo por fastidiar a su… lo que sea que fuera con Yongguk. Pero su lado cursi, ese más fuerte que él mismo, le había hecho ir hasta allí para ver a Yongguk y darle un regalo de cumpleaños, que no era nada más ni nada menos que un forro de celular con un diseño hecho por él. Era un dibujo de Yongguk como un nigromante, había descubierto que amaba dibujar al moreno de esa forma, le sentaba demasiado bien.

Claro, aunque la principal razón, por encima de cualquier otra, era que iba a pedirle al mayor que le acompañara a la exposición de fotografía, llevaba desde el domingo planeando cómo preguntárselo sin mearse de los nervios. Realmente no lo hacía por tener una nota adicional, de hecho, le revolvía el estómago que Yongguk fuera a ver su trabajo, pero le hacía mucha ilusión tenerlo allí, viendo no solo sus fotografías, sino las de todos los demás. Con Yongguk sentía la necesidad de llevarlo a todas partes, solo para hacerle sentir bien y no como una mala persona que debía estar alejada solo para _no hacerle daño a otros_. Se imaginaba a sí mismo caminando al lado del mayor, tomados de la mano y besándose cada que les apeteciera, Yongguk sonriéndole por primera vez.

Aquella imagen mental le embobó al punto de llevarse las manos a las mejillas por el intenso rubor que lo acaloró entero. ¿Cómo eran las sonrisas de Yongguk? Debían de ser hermosas, como esas que vio en las fotografías de su cuarto.

—Oh, ¡¿Junhonggie?! —exclamó alguien a su izquierda y levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba—. Dios mío, no has cambiado nada.

El rubio abrió grande los ojos y deseó que la Tierra se lo tragara. No podía ser que Suchung, su exnovio, estuviera allí parado frente a él, con su tan característica sonrisa socarrona y sus aires de superioridad que una vez le gustaron mucho. Sonrió incómodo, preguntándose por qué la vida era tan cruel y lo reunía de nuevo con él, mientras el muchacho se acomodaba sin ser invitado en una de las sillas desocupadas de su mesa. Un tiempo atrás —tres años, exactamente—, aquel joven de cabello ahora caramelo le había gustado de forma exagerada, pero a pesar de que éste correspondiera sus sentimientos y de que Junhong lo quisiera tanto, Suchung tenía mucha vergüenza de decir en voz alta que era su novio. Odiaba confesar que salía con un chico. Por lo que Junhong decidió terminarle, sin embargo, la decisión para él fue muy difícil porque de verdad le gustaba mucho ese joven.

Daba gracias a los cielos haber terminado aquello, días después descubrió que Suchung tenía una personalidad horrible. Estuvo deprimido un par de semanas, pero logró levantarse nuevamente.

—Es extraño verte en un lugar como este, no eres de beber.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, poniendo una vez más la espalda recta al caer en cuenta de su posición.

—Vengo con frecuencia —encogió los hombros con holgazanería—. ¿Cómo has estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, bebé. Logré pasar a la Facultad de Medicina y quedé de segundo lugar, el tipo que quedó de primero seguro aplicó con suerte. ¿Recuerdas a mi padre? Lo ascendieron hace dos años y nos mudamos a la zona alta, el mejor cambio de mi vida. Mi madre ha ganado todos casos que toma, ¿recuerdas que es abogada? Y tengo una novia con un cuerpo maravilloso, toda una súper modelo. Ah, bebé, la vida me ha tratado muy bien, como no te imaginas.

Deseaba que dejara de llamarle así. Junhong sonrió forzadamente y con ganas de llorar de pena, siempre que le preguntaba a alguien por su vida, el tonto hablaba de la suya sin parar. Suchung le había gustado tanto antaño, y ahora era un pedazo de idiota. O siempre lo fue, pero en su enamoramiento no se había dado cuenta.

—Ah, verdad, ¿y tú cómo vas? —volvió a preguntar, recordando su anterior interrogante—, recuerdo que siempre estabas en tus mundos infantiles y me integrabas en ellos… Dios, como un niño chiquito. ¿Ya tienes novia? —se rio de su pregunta y negó con la cabeza—. Claro, a ti te gustan los hombres… ¿cómo vas con eso?

El rubio abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna, apretando las manos en fuertes puños. No quería que Suchung pensara de él que era un fracasado, había conocido la costumbre de éste de burlarse de los demás por vivir en clase media o no tener la misma suerte que él. Si le respondía que aún dibujaba “cosas infantiles” y que no había salido con nadie más luego de romper con él, le iba a subir más su estúpido ego.

—Bueno… —miró a todos lados, entre el montón de personas y luces del bar para pensar en algo, y sus ojos capturaron a Yongguk, quien se encontraba bajando del V.I.P con la bandeja llena de copas vacías—, sí. Sí tengo novio.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de su ex se deformó notablemente al oír sus palabras. Junhong podía jurar que hasta parecía indignado. Al parecer lo había mal acostumbrado al parecer tan dependiente de él.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No te importa —respondió rápidamente, temblando bajo la mesa—, p-pero si tanto quieres saber, trabaja aquí en el bar. Es por eso que estoy aquí.

Siguió con la vista a Yongguk, el moreno hablaba con algunos compañeros, su rostro serio pero sereno, a Junhong le resultaba imposible apartar los ojos de alguien tan guapo como él. Suchung levantó una ceja y siguió la dirección de los ojos del rubio, riendo al captar al moreno matón del que todos temían. Ya decía que era raro que el menor tuviera novio, solo había mentido descaradamente.

—¿Yongguk? —bufó—, eso es imposible. Él no tiene tiempo de mirar a nadie más porque está muy ocupado follándole el culo al castaño con el que siempre está.

Tales palabras le sentaron como un golpe en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire momentáneamente. Pero era cierto, ¿no? Todos parecían dar por sentado que Yongguk estaba colgado de Youngjae, y él allí, ilusionándose. De pronto le dieron ganas de llorar, mas no lo hizo.

—Piensa lo que quieras —hizo dominio de sí para no echarse atrás con aquella mentira—, p-pero Gukkie es mi _amorcito_ y lo estoy esperando para que vayamos a casa.

Cualquier rastro de burla desapareció del rostro de Suchung y adoptó una faceta seria que heló al rubio. 

—Deja de mentir —gruñó—, seguro lo haces porque sigues enamorado de mí y quieres hacerme creer que estás bien cuando ambos sabemos que no.

Junhong se esforzó para que sus palabras no le afectaran y negó nerviosamente con la cabeza, volviendo a decirle que pensase lo que quisiera. Suchung chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó hacia adelante, Junhong, por puro reflejo, retrocedió y se incorporó para irse de allí, pero el otro lo agarró de la mano y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo. El rubio soltó un quejido de frustración y forcejeó para soltarse, sin embargo, el contrario parecía no querer dejarlo.

—Disculpen —levantaron la vista y observaron a uno de los meseros escaneándolos receloso, con una sonrisa expectante—, ¿pasa algo?

—No —replicó Suchung tajante—, vete.

El mesero pasó su mirada de él para posarla sobre el rubio, que parecía a punto de largarse a llorar y le suplicaba con la mirada que le ayudara. Sus ojos se achicaron de sospecha.

—¿Desean tomar algo? —inquirió sacando su libreta de uno de los bolsillos.

—Estamos bien, lárgate ya.

Con una exhalación, el mesero dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una reverencia para retirarse, Junhong estuvo tentado a gritarle que no lo dejara solo con el mayor. Apartó la vista para mirar la mano que le sujetaba y luego el rostro de Suchung.

—Ya no me gustas, suéltame —dijo con un temblor en la voz—. No me gustan los tipos groseros e idiotas como tú.

Aplicó un poco más de fuerza al sentirse valiente por ser capaz de hablarle así y se zafó del agarre, pero tan pronto iba a levantarse el de cabello oscuro lo retuvo de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. Junhong lo miró preocupado y éste le observó también, mirándose ambos de forma retadora; Suchung lo jaló hacia adelante a la vez que se inclinaba para besarlo, pero entonces sintió un brusco tirón en el cuello de su chaqueta que lo hizo echarse para atrás. Alzaron la mirada y descubrieron a Yongguk frente a ellos, el moreno tenía los ojos oscurecidos y un aura de enfado emanaba de él. Junhong se sintió a salvo teniendo al mayor allí, y aprovechó la distracción para soltarse de la mano de Suchung. Éste le miró y abrió la boca para reclamarle, pero Yongguk le puso una mano en el hombro, deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —su tono de voz era gutural—. Déjalo en paz.

Al rubio le temblaron los labios del susto que había tenido un momento atrás. Notó que alguien estaba parado tras el moreno y descubrió al mesero de antes con los brazos cruzados guiñándole un ojo. Junhong respiró agradecido y volvió a mirar a Yongguk, éste parecía a punto de golpear a Suchung, podía notar que se estaba conteniendo. De repente una sensación de amargura se posó en su pecho. Deseaba con todo su ser que Yongguk fuera su novio de verdad para arrojársele encima y llenarle de besos toda la cara como muestra de agradecimiento, pero sabía que el moreno estaba prohibido para él, ya le había quedado bien claro. Sin poder evitarlo, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y empezó a llorar.

Yongguk se volvió y miró al menor sollozando como un cachorrito, y aquello fue suficiente para activar la bomba que llevaba dentro. Se giró hacia Suchung y le dio un fuerte empujón para luego agarrar una botella de cerveza que había en la mesa y estrellarla contra el material de madera, apuntando al tipo con la parte rota y punzante.

—¿Qué mierda le hiciste? —sonaba amenazante, y aproximó mucho más el filo del vidrio al rostro del muchacho.

Suchung empezó a temblar. Diablos. ¡Juraba que Junhong le mentía cuando dijo que era novio de Yongguk! Negó con la cabeza reiteradas veces, escuchando los lloriqueos de Junhong al fondo.

—¡N-nada, no le hice nada! ¡Lo juro!

El pelinegro gruñó y lo empujó hacia atrás, tumbándolo junto a la silla y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con el suelo. El chico se quejó y se levantó rápidamente para irse de allí, le habían dicho que tener de enemigo a Bang Yongguk era una odisea. El moreno tiró la botella al piso y le hizo una seña a su compañero para que limpiara el desastre, éste puso los ojos en blanco pero aun así asintió. Yongguk se aseguró de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para para dirigirse hacia Junhong, quien seguía llorando en su silla, cubriendo sus ojos con las manos y las mejillas sonrosadas. Suspiró y dobló las rodillas para acuclillarse a su lado, extendió las manos para agarrar al menor por las muñecas y descubrirle el rostro. Junhong era hermoso incluso llorando, pensó Yongguk. Tenía los ojos y los labios levemente hinchados y sus hombros se sacudían con cada gimoteo.

—¿Te hizo algo? —inquirió con la voz más suave que fue capaz de usar, observando todo el cuerpo del menor en busca de heridas o golpes—. Dime dónde te duele.

Soltó las muñecas de éste, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y empezando a acariciarle las rodillas. El corazón de Junhong empezó a latir con rapidez y las ganas de llorar volvieron a dominarlo, Yongguk era tan amable con él que le dolía el pecho.

—Y-Yong… g-guk —hipó, el mayor asintió asegurándole que lo escuchaba—, y-yo no puedo ocultarlo más —empezó, cubriendo nuevamente sus ojos para que no le viera tan directamente—. Me gustas mucho, Yongguk, mucho —soltó un quejido y prosiguió—, p-pero Y-Youngjae dijo que odia que… me acerque a ti porque te causo muchas molestias y prefiere que esté lejos… simplemente no puedo hacerlo, y Uppie n-no deja de decir que Youngjae es tu novio y eso me hiere y me pone muy celoso —sorbió su nariz—, y quiero que me acompañes a la exposición de fotografía pero me da miedo que Youngjae se enfade más.

Junhong siguió sollozando mientras el moreno lo observaba y procesaba cada palabra dicha por el menor. Yongguk había dejado de escuchar la música y las voces que inundaban el bar, sentía un zumbido en sus oídos y una especie de pitido agudo e intenso, como el de una línea que se corta. El mismo que había escuchado cuando se enteró de que su mejor amigo se había acostado con un desconocido. La idea de Youngjae hiriendo a Junhong le hacía rabiar de una manera que no le parecía posible, y si aquello era verdad, y esperaba que no lo fuera, lo iba a lamentar.

 

 

 

**Sábado 5 de abril, 2014.**

Youngjae suspiró de agotamiento y agradeció a los cielos por llegar al fin al edificio donde vivía, las botas le estaban matando y quería tomar una siesta de mínimo seis horas. Se había levantado temprano para laborar en la biblioteca y luego de eso había corrido para enviar un gran estofado de regalo y ayudarles a sus tíos con un par de trámites debido a que se iban de viaje para celebrar su quinceavo aniversario. Soltó un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras y se llevó la mano al estómago. Tenía muchísima hambre, en lo que llevaba del día solo había tomado un café en la mañana y nada más, todo por andar con prisas. Imaginó un delicioso almuerzo con pollo y arroz chino y la boca se le hizo agua, cuando llegara a casa lo primero que haría sería pedir un domicilio.

Arribó a su piso y caminó hasta su puerta preguntándose por qué nunca usaba el ascensor, pero sus pasos se acortaron al ver que frente a su puerta había un tipo con los brazos cruzados, llevaba una gorra que le cubría la cara y una gabardina gris a pesar del clima cálido que hacía. El castaño miró con confusión a los alrededores sin saber qué hacer y decidió seguir adelante. Si entraba rápido a su casa el sujeto no le haría daño, si es que se trataba de una mala persona o un simple visitante que estaba perdido. Sacó la llave de su bolso, ignorando al tipo que se había vuelto hacia él en cuanto lo escuchó.

—¿Youngjae?

El nombrado se giró por acto reflejo, frunciendo el ceño, y examinó al hombre parado detrás de él. No dijo nada, pues estaba tratando de entender cómo era que ese sujeto sabía su nombre. ¿Lo conocía de algo? El hombre pareció leer la incertidumbre en su rostro y se quitó la gorra que lo cubría, sonriéndole con dulzura y haciendo que Youngjae achicara los ojos.

—Hola, qué bueno verte.

—¿Quién eres? —el castaño lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿No me recuerdas? —el sujeto pareció decepcionado, pero no perdió su sonrisa—. Soy yo… Chungho.

Youngjae frunció más el ceño. « _¿Chungho?_ ». Su mente trabajó de forma instantánea y por un momento se mareó cuando el recuerdo llegó a él. Se vio a sí mismo en una noche fría de principios de enero con un chico que había conocido en una página de citas. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, pues al principio no lo había reconocido por lo mucho que había cambiado, Chungho ahora estaba un poco regordete y su rostro había perdido ese atractivo singular que le había cautivado, le sorprendía en demasía lo mucho que se había descuidado en tres meses.

—Ah… hola —saludó incómodo sin molestarse en devolverle el gesto. Le resultaba bastante extraño, incluso sospechoso, que ese idiota estuviera ahí después de haberlo abandonado en aquel atraco falso.

Dio vuelta a la llave en la cerradura y cuando escuchó el característico _clic_ se apresuró en empujar la puerta, entrar y volver a tirar de ella para cerrarla, aun así Changho se las apañó para bloquear con el pie y que la puerta quedara entreabierta.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó el tipo, forcejeando para abrir más. Youngjae gruñó fastidiado.

—No, estoy ocupado —aplicó más fuerza para cerrar su condenada puerta pero el contrario estaba dispuesto a darle pelea—. Quítate, por favor.

Changho sonrió ladino y de un potente golpe abrió y empujó al menor dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El castaño retrocedió un par de pasos, mirándole asustado.

—No te haré daño, solo quiero hablar —pronunció, levantando las manos para asegurarle que no pretendía lastimarlo—. Vine a pedirte perdón por haberte insultado la otra vez, quiero salir contigo de nuevo. Nunca olvidé nuestros chats, fueron más especiales que los del resto, te lo juro. Jae, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

El mencionado parpadeó un par de veces. « _¿Qué mierdas?_ ». ¿Era posible que estuviera buscándolo porque sus novias y novios lo habían dejado y ahora se encontraba desesperado? Debía ser eso, porque no se creía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Yo no siento nada —dijo honestamente—, ya no. Ahora vete de mi casa o llamaré a la policía.

—Oh, vamos, Jae, concédeme una cita, para que cambies de opinión.

Youngjae volvió a pensar en el atraco falso, en las fotos que su mejor amigo le había mostrado después sobre el tipo de persona que era Changho y en cómo éste le había insultado cuando Yongguk mintió sobre ser su novio. Entonces su mente gritó fuertemente ante el recuerdo: _¡Yongguk!_

—Sal —exigió—, sabes que tengo novio.

—¡No me importa! —le cortó el otro—, verás cómo te enamoro más que tu novio, lo recuerdo y no era nada apuesto.

Youngjae tensó sus labios irritado por lo que había dicho de su mejor amigo y lo miró con un poco de lástima. En ese momento, un par de fuertes golpeteos se escucharon en la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron por la brusquedad. Intercambiaron una corta mirada y Youngjae salió corriendo para poder abrir y pedir ayuda, pero Changho no se lo dejó fácil y lo agarró de un brazo para estrellarlo contra la pared más cercana. El castaño gimió ante el golpe y sofocó una exclamación cuando la punta de una navaja se acercó a su ojo derecho.

—Si abres la puta boca te las verás conmigo —le amenazó el mayor, su semblante frío a comparación del lamentable de minutos atrás—, no me conoces bien.

Se separó y le propinó una bofetada que lo mandó al suelo para salir corriendo y esconderse en algún lugar de la casa. Youngjae se sobó la mejilla lastimada, estupefacto, y se incorporó para abrir la puerta cuando los insistentes golpes se repitieron. No supo cómo reaccionar al ver a Yongguk delante de él, pues aún estaba en trance por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Youngjae, tengo... —el moreno frunció el ceño, notando raro a su mejor amigo y luego miró tras él, a las cortinas, al captar un movimiento—. ¿Quién está ahí?

—N-no hay nadie, es el viento —el menor se reprendió por cubrir a aquel bastardo.

—Pues la ventana está cerrada —entró al apartamento y se acercó hacia las cortinas que no dejaban de sacudirse— y alguien respira como un pez fuera del agua.

Yongguk tiró de la tela y descubrió allí, encogido como un cerdo, a aquel hombre al que había espantado a principios de año. Lo recordaba porque lo había investigado tan pronto Himchan le dio el nombre y había librado a su mejor amigo de ser burlado y engañado por un pedazo de mierda como ese. La furia se apoderó a verlo de nuevo en la casa de su menor y se preguntó qué carajos hacía ese humano inmundo allí, ¿acaso Youngjae había vuelto otra vez a la página de citas? Y si era así, ¿qué pasaba con Jung Daehyun? En su momento de cavilaciones, Changho aprovechó para empujarlo y levantar la navaja para herirlo, aun así Yongguk fue más rápido y logró interceptar la mano alzada, quitándole el objeto, y tironeó de él hacia abajo para que se arrodillara y le dio con el codo en la cabeza.

—¿Quieres morir? —inquirió en tono profundo y gélido, cogiéndolo del cabello con brusquedad. El chico jadeó y negó notablemente asustado. Sus aires de amenaza yéndose a la mierda—. Entonces lárgate, gordo estúpido.

Chungho se incorporó tambaleante para marcharse, Yongguk le dio una patada que le hizo caer nuevamente y gatear hasta la puerta para después salir corriendo. Youngjae se había quedado quieto en todo momento, todavía acariciándose la mejilla que había adquirido una tonalidad rosa y permaneció en silencio cuando su mejor amigo posó los ojos sobre él. No pudo evitar apartar la mirada, pues el mayor le miraba con una frialdad tan penetrante que le desconcertó un poco.

—Gracias… —murmuró. Su estómago empezó a gruñir con fuerza, recordándole que no había comido en todo el día, y se lo agarró con un suspiro—. Ah, tengo hambre, quiero una hamburguesa.

—¿Qué hacía esa cosa aquí otra vez? —fue todo lo que dijo Yongguk, sin perder su severidad.

Youngjae se sorprendió de que su amigo recordara a Changho, pero no respondió. Yongguk entornó los ojos ante el silencio del menor, observando la hinchazón en su mejilla, y se enojó más si era posible. « _Ese idiota no aprende_ ».

—Yoo Youngjae, si estás jodiendo de nuevo con esa maldita aplicación voy a…

—¡No!, no lo estoy haciendo —se le adelantó Youngjae mirándolo ofendido—, ya te había dicho que había dejado de usarla.

Se fulminaron mutuamente con enfado sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ambos por razones diferentes. Youngjae entendía las sospechas de su mejor amigo, pues la había cagado más de una vez, pero no comprendía por qué éste parecía más molesto que de costumbre. Yongguk se llevó las manos a ambas sienes, se las masajeó y dio un paso hacia el castaño, mirándolo fijamente un rato antes de pronunciar:

—Voy a ser directo —dijo—. Me enteré que le dijiste a Choi Junhong que no se acercara a mí, ¿eso es verdad?

Youngjae se puso frío y sintió que todo se le bajaba, se le secó la garganta y el corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente. Una vez cuando tenía nueve años se había sentido igual y se había desmayado cuando una abeja le había picado, pero ahora la causa de sus síntomas era obra de puro pánico, pues al parecer su mejor amigo se había enterado de lo mal que se había estado comportando los últimos días y se le veía muy — _demasiado_ — enfadado. Bajó la mirada incapaz de encararlo por la vergüenza que sentía, el apetito yéndose lentamente.

—¿Qué miras abajo? —pidió Yongguk irritado—, ¿hay una hamburguesa en mis zapatos?

El menor negó apretando los labios.

—No…

—Entonces mírame a los ojos, porque te estoy hablando —exigió, el otro no tuvo más que acatar a su orden—. Molestaste a Choi Junhong, ¿sí o no?

En vista de que su mejor amigo estaba muy enojado, Youngjae pensó que era momento de hablar todo lo que había estado postergando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Tragó saliva y caminó de un lado a otro bajo la penetrante mirada del mayor, que a pesar de su impaciencia se mantenía a la espera de que le dijera algo. El castaño detuvo sus pasos en el mismo lugar donde había estado, frente a Yongguk, y levantó la vista del suelo para enfrentarlo.

—Es verdad —afirmó—, insulté a Junhong.

Yongguk arrugó el gesto. No sabía realmente qué respuesta había esperado, pero le sorprendía de todos modos. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, había esperado que aquello fuera mentira.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó sin comprender qué motivos tenía Youngjae para tratar mal a _su_ chico—. Tú no conoces a Choi Junhong como para pedirle que haga eso. Y si me vas a decir que tratabas de protegerme de él, te aviso de una vez que no es alguien malo aún si lo intenta.

« _Vaya_ », era todo lo que pensaba Youngjae. Yongguk estaba defendiendo al chico rubio, la última vez que lo había visto defender a alguien que no fuera él había sido a Himchan un día que un borracho lo había golpeado, y de eso habían sido varios años atrás, cuando recién se conocían. Que estuviera tan molesto por el asunto de Junhong solo se traducía a una única cosa: estaba en problemas.

No sabía qué decir, así que optó por dejarse de gilipolleces y soltarlo todo.

—Lo hice porque… c-creo que me gustas.


	32. Capítulo 31

Yongguk frunció nuevamente el entrecejo y ladeó la cabeza sin procesar lo que había escuchado, « _¿qué diablos?_ ». 

—¿Que crees qué?

El castaño resopló el triple de nervioso y caminó hacia su habitación sin saber por qué, solo necesitaba movimiento para sentirse menos tenso. El pelinegro le siguió como una mascota a su dueño.

—¡Qué mierda, Youngjae! —el mencionado dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo y cruzó los brazos para ocultar el temblor de sus manos—. ¿De dónde carajos sacaste esas ideas? ¿Qué quieres decir con que crees que te gusto?

—¡Pues precisamente eso, Yongguk! —replicó el otro igual de exaltado.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Desde cuándo…? —el pelinegro dejó escapar el aire y se revolvió el cabello. Todo era tan descabellado—. ¿Me estás jodiendo?

—No lo hago —reclamó Youngjae—. Deja de creer que siempre te estoy jodiendo o que te estoy mintiendo, ¡hablo en serio, Yongguk!

—¡Pero es que siempre dices cosas estúpidas, Youngjae!

El mayor se alejó de él y tomó asiento en la cama, cuando el menor le miró interrogante le señaló el colchón para que se ubicara a su lado, Youngjae suspiró y le obedeció. El silencio se plantó sobre ellos y el castaño sintió su estómago pesado y revuelto, le entraron ganas de vomitar lo que no había comido en todo el día hasta quedar seco; pero pronto solo se quiso reír de sí mismo por lo ridículamente nervioso que se encontraba. Aquello no era ni normal. Tomó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse, y luego lo botó con lentitud, analizando la situación. Estaba en su cuarto con su mejor amigo, al cual quería mucho, un día normal con un clima agradable, no había razones para estar tan inquieto. Pero el problema era que acababa de declararle sus sentimientos al mayor, esos que ahora se le antojaban absurdos, y todo se sentía sofocante.

Yongguk se aclaró la garganta antes de tomar la palabra.

—¿Desde cuándo? —inquirió, el contrario le miró sin comprender—. Tus sentimientos, ¿desde cuándo te sientes así?

Youngjae entreabrió la boca y trató de hacer memoria. Lo único que recordaba era el frío de febrero.

—Desde… después de la muerte de mi abuelo —el moreno no le quitaba los ojos de encima, por lo que decidió desviar la vista al suelo y luego a sus manos, jugando con sus dedos en un ataque de histeria—. Cuando regresamos… empecé a sentirme demasiado nervioso cerca de ti, como si quisiera tenerte solo para mí y no compartirte con nadie.

Observó de reojo a su mejor amigo el cual mantenía su ceño fruncido y los labios sellados, concentrado en lo que estaba diciendo.

—L-luego empezaste a ponerte distraído, distante —prosiguió, tragando fuerte al notar que el corazón le martillaba con más fuerza—, y descubrí que era por ese chico, Junhong, y me sentí muy celoso y amenazado al verte con él y-y con eso confirmé mis sentimientos.

Esta vez, Yongguk ladeó la cabeza, el movimiento rápido llamó la atención de su mejor amigo que lo miró fijamente, y bufó.

—¿Y solo por eso crees que te gusto? —profirió el mayor en un tono de burla, como si le pareciera ridículo todo lo que acababa de confesarle. Y tal vez era así.

—B-bueno… y-yo… es —Youngjae balbuceó sin poder evitarlo, el jugueteo con sus manos se volvió inquieto—, e-era molesto ver cómo Junhong te obligaba a hacer ese montón de cosas...

Su mente empezó a llenarse de recuerdos, recuerdos de todas esas veces en las que intentó empujar y levantar a su mejor amigo, llevarlo a salidas, a lugares y eventos que solían gustarle, pero siempre en vano, porque nada parecía regresarle el amor por la vida. Pero entonces aparecía Choi Junhong y lograba todo aquello sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, logrando devolverle el ánimo poco a poco a Yongguk. Aquello le entristecía y enojaba en partes iguales, ¿qué no había hecho él que no fuera suficiente? Juraba que había dado todo lo mejor de sí, había entregado todo para protegerlo y cuidarlo, había incluso dejado de presionarlo para no estresarlo, y tal vez ese fue su error, porque de algún modo se había dado por vencido.

Regresó a sus sentidos al cruzársele por la cabeza la causa real de sus celos, de sus mal interpretados sentimientos. Arrancó los ojos de sus manos solo para mirar el rostro serio de Yongguk.

—Estás loco —fue lo primero que dijo—. Me conoces, ¿por qué iba yo a hacer algo que no quisiera? A mí nadie me obliga a hacer nada. —Su voz más fría que de costumbre—. Yoo Youngjae, yo no te gusto.

El aludido tembló al oír a su mayor.

—Tú tienes celos de Choi Junhong por motivos diferentes —sentenció.

—P-pero…

—¡Por el amor de Dios, cállate! —le cortó el moreno—. ¡No todos los putos celos significan que estás enamorado de alguien! —resopló con brusquedad—. ¿Qué pasa entonces con Jung Daehyun? ¿No estabas interesado en él?

Youngjae permaneció en silencio, dudoso e inquieto. Yongguk lo había entendido antes que él, tenerle celos a Junhong por haber logrado lo que él no tenía todo el sentido posible. Por eso se había puesto más posesivo con su mejor amigo, por eso no había sentido nada en el beso con Yongguk, por eso había actuado sin pensar, y por esos mismos arrebatos había apartado a la única persona que había mostrado interés real por él. La había fregado totalmente. El gruñido del mayor le sacó de otra tormenta más de pensamientos y lo miró turbado.

—Te voy a hacer una pregunta, piensa cuidadosamente antes de responder o me enojaré —advirtió, achicando los ojos. El castaño tragó saliva y asintió—. ¿Estás enamorado de mí?

El corazón de Youngjae latió fuertemente, como llevaba haciendo desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana, por toda aquella inseguridad e incertidumbre que le estaban acosando. Ya había aclarado la razón de sus sentimientos, ¿pero por qué le costaba tanto dar una respuesta? ¿A qué le temía?

—Y-yo…

—¡No! —enfadado ya, Yongguk lo sobresaltó al alzar la voz—. ¡La respuesta es no, Youngjae! —se levantó de la cama, pues ya estaba harto de aquella discusión sin rumbo—. ¿Sabes por qué estás tan confundido? Porque estabas tan obsesionado con conseguir un puto novio que todos los sentimientos se te mezclaron. Te dije que fueras paciente, que cada cosa llegaba en su jodido momento, ¿o no?

El castaño se encorvó en su lugar y se mordió el interior de las mejillas, bajando la mirada de nuevo. Yongguk tenía razón. Se estuvo comportando como un idiota por mucho tiempo y una disculpa no iba a ser suficiente para compensar sus malas acciones. Yongguk le miró desde donde estaba con dureza y percibió la nube negra que se posaba en los hombros de su mejor amigo.

—¿Sabes por qué aprobé a Jung Daehyun? Porque dijo que le gustabas mucho, desde tus estúpidos ojos hasta tu personalidad de mierda, y eso ya es decir mucho, no cualquiera te soportaría —Youngjae sentía que con cada palabra recibía una puñalada en el estómago—. Tienes a alguien así detrás de ti pero prefieres buscar tarados en línea. Se te nubla el juicio, te desquitas con Choi Junhong y vas y lo arruinas todo.

Entonces de verdad se dio cuenta de cuán egoísta había sido en todo aquel tiempo. No solo había herido a Junhong, que había devuelto colores en la vida de su persona favorita, sino también a Daehyun, quien siempre le había tratado bien. « _Bravo, eres peor que una mierda, Youngjae_ ».

—Yongguk, tú… —su voz era apenas audible, pero con la culpabilidad y la vergüenza que sentía le resultaba imposible hablarle a su mayor—, ¿a ti te gusta Junhong?

El moreno se mostró turbado por un momento. La noche anterior no había podido responderle apropiadamente al rubio debido a que éste no paraba de llorar, por lo que tuvo que pedirle a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que se asegurara de llevarlo a casa. Pese a eso, recordaba que el corazón había dado un brinco al escuchar su confesión y que si no fuera por el montón de cosas que el chico le había dicho, no hubiera sido capaz de aguantar el impulso de lanzársele encima y besarlo para borrar el dolor y las lágrimas de él. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula y levantó levemente la barbilla.

—Sí, sí me gusta —afirmó con decisión y firmeza, tanta que Youngjae por fin le miró a los ojos—, y el lunes me vas a acompañar a una exposición suya y te vas a disculpar con él. Vas a arreglar todo este desastre que ocasionaste.

 

 

 

**Lunes 7 de abril, 2014.**

Jongup gimoteó decepcionado, sintiéndose inútil, y sus compañeros se rieron de él, pero todos compartiendo la misma pena. Habían tenido un examen de guitarra en el que a más de la mitad del salón le había ido mal, el profesor resultaba ser una pesadilla sin piedad.

—Soy malo incluso haciendo lo que amo —se quejó el castaño—. Empiezo a pensar que no sirvo para nada, así que dejaré los estudios para convertirme en un matón, chicos.

Sus amigos dejaron escapar una risotada.

—Mejor —convino el mayor de todos, Jaehyung—, a ellos les pagan montones por golpear.

—Te ganarías el respeto del profesor —agregó Sungjin riendo y contagiando al más bajito.

—Pero va —intervino Younghyun, uno de los pocos a los que le había ido bien en el examen, sin dejar de sonreír con el asunto—, ¿cómo vas a convertirte en un matón?

—Yo también quiero saber.

Los cuatro jóvenes giraron sus cabezas al oír la voz que se les había sumado y sin saber por qué se sintieron inquietos al ver a un tipo todo vestido de negro caminando hacia ellos. Los dientes de Jongup empezaron a castañear al tener a Bang Yongguk cerca, había desarrollado cierto temor hacia el mayor que no le parecía en lo más mínimo normal. El moreno se aproximó completamente y los examinó a cada uno, deteniendo sus orbes oscuros en el menor.

—Anda —habló en su voz fría—. Dinos, Moon Jongup, ¿cómo va una estúpida e insignificante mierda —lo señaló de arriba a abajo—, que no tiene huevos ni personalidad —bufó, apuntando a su cara—, y que además es feo, a convertirse en un matón?

Los presentes se habían quedado en silencio. Yongguk aguardando por una respuesta y los músicos incrédulos por el tremendo insulto que había recibido el castaño. El menor se sentía diminuto, no porque fuera más bajito que los otros cuatro, sino porque el moreno le había apuñalado dolorosamente con cada palabra.

—Deberíamos irnos —sugirió Sungjin a sus amigos. No conocía a aquel moreno, pero no se veía muy amigable y no quería tener problemas.

—Sí, deberían irse —concertó Yongguk—, yo tengo que hablar con Moon Jongup.

El mencionado se puso tenso y sus amigos le miraron preocupados. Escuchó que Jae le susurraba “¿En qué mierda te metiste, Uppie?” y se las arregló para dar la vuelta y sonreírles en un intento de tranquilizarlos.

—E-estaré bien, no pasa nada —los mayores no parecían muy convencidos, oyó a Yongguk gruñir de impaciencia y tragó con fuerza—. Confíen en mí.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, exigiendo que les diera una explicación después, y se alejaron de allí. Jongup suspiró pesado y se heló cuando miró los ojos severos de Yongguk.

—Sígueme.

Empezó a caminar sin cerciorarse de que el otro le hacía caso, el menor se apresuró en seguir sus pasos para no hacerlo enfadar más y mientras caminaba se preguntó qué podría querer Yongguk de él. Estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo los últimos días, ni le había fregado en el bar, ni se había entrometido en su camino, así que no entendía qué estaba pasando. Chocó con la espalda del mayor al llegar a una zona de la universidad en la que, sorprendentemente, no había nadie y de inmediato le entraron los nervios. Yongguk dio unos pasos hacia adelante, alejándose un poco del castaño, y continuó dándole la espalda sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Cosa que no hacía más que angustiar al confundido de Moon Jongup.

—¿Necesita algo, s-señor?

Escuchó al mayor bufar y éste dio media vuelta, alargando un brazo en el que empuñaba un arma negra como las que veía en las películas de Jason Statham. El cuerpo de Jongup se puso frío y su rostro palideció.

—Alguien anda por ahí diciéndole a cierta persona que soy novio de mi mejor amigo y le llena la cabeza de cucarachas —dijo Yongguk con semblante serio—. Odio a ese tipo de personas, estoy en contra de su existencia, así que decidí venir a matarte.

Cortó la distancia entre ellos con el arma en alto, el cuerpo del menor se había congelado.

—¿Últimas palabras? —Jongup estaba catatónico, el moreno sonrió—. Perfecto.

Presionando el gatillo, el arma dejó escapar un chorro con un líquido incoloro y el menor sintió un pequeño impacto que le debilitó las rodillas y le hizo caer al suelo sentado. El castaño permaneció inmóvil por un par de minutos hasta que cayó en cuenta de que aún estaba respirando y que no le dolía ninguna parte del cuerpo. Se revisó el lugar del disparo y descubrió con asombro que no era más que agua. Perplejo, soltó un alarido y empezó a llorar como un pequeño bebé.

Yongguk guardó su juguete con el rostro aburrido y se hizo una nota mental de volver a la tienda donde lo había comprado para conseguir ese líquido rojo y generar más miedo. Un grupo de chicas pasaron cerca y los miraron con rareza, pues Jongup no dejaba de llorar y al moreno parecía no importarle mucho. Transcurrieron algunos minutos hasta que Yongguk se cansó y se inclinó frente al castaño, que hipaba entre aliviado, enojado y asustado.

—Moon Jongup —lo llamó con voz cortante, el otro levantó la cabeza con sus ojos llorosos—. Ve y aclárale a Choi Junhong que no soy novio de nadie y que deje de creer toda la mierda que le dicen. Y tú —sin saber qué lo impulsó a hacerlo, llevó sus manos al rostro del menor y le limpió las lágrimas para luego incorporarse—, más te vale ir a su exposición. Te veré allá.

 

 

  
Junhong suspiró molesto tratando de eliminar aquella mancha de la pared con el trapo húmedo que le habían entregado. Le parecía el colmo que aquel rastro de suciedad apareciera al lado de una de sus fotografías justo ese día, cuando estuvo limpiando y revisando el montaje toda la semana pasada. Resopló nuevamente por el calor que tenía, adentro estaba fresco pero el sol de las dos de la tarde penetraba sin piedad alguna. 

El cuerpo se le estremeció de los nervios. Finalmente había llegado el día de la exposición y estaba entre emocionado e inquieto, la galería era enorme y justa para las presentaciones de los quince expositores que conformaban el curso. Miró a sus compañeros y sonrió al ver a cada uno cumplir con una labor diferente, a excepción de algunos que charlaban entretenidos y despreocupados. A él le habían asignado un lugar cerca del salón, alejado de la entrada, por lo que los asistentes debían atravesar una especie de pasillo para ver las exposiciones de adentro. Arrugó el gesto al escuchar algunas voces desde la entrada de la galería y decidió ir a curiosear, pues ya le dolía el hombro de tratar que quitar aquella estúpida mancha. Ya luego vería si movía alguna de las fotos y la sobreponía en la suciedad.

Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, donde habían tres de sus compañeros —un chico y dos chicas— hablando con alguien en el exterior, aunque en realidad parecían estar regañándolo.

—No puedes entrar —repitió el chico llamado Hanbin, las otras dos asintieron—. No está permitido. La apertura es a las cinco.

Junhong los alcanzó y se asomó por encima de las cabezas de las chicas, sorprendiéndose de ver a su querido mejor amigo allí, bajo ese sol fuerte y resplandeciente.

—Es amigo mío —intervino, llamando la atención de todos, Jongup sonrió débilmente.

—No lo dejes entrar, Choi —demandó nuevamente Hanbin.

—Sí, sí...

El rubio asintió de mala gana e hizo una mueca. Aquel joven le irritaba por sus aires de superioridad y dárselas siempre de sabiondo, y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que lo tratara como un tonto cuando él era mayor que Hanbin por siete días.

—Lo siento por eso —saludó al mayor con una sonrisa y extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Jongup rio bajito y le correspondió, siempre le iba resultar adorable la manía que tenía Junhong de dar abrazos.

—Antes de hablar, vine a decirte algo —empezó el castaño después de separarse, parecía nervioso y estaba un tanto pálido. El menor imaginó que era por el sol, así que medio tironeó de él para que entrara y estuviera a la sombra—. Gracias, me estaba asando… Esto, quiero disculparme contigo por bromear todo este tiempo sobre el supuesto novio de Yongguk, era un mal chiste y aun así seguía usándolo. Lo lamento.

El más bajo sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, todavía estaba un poco trastornado por el susto de _su amo_ , agradecía que al menos no se había orinado en los pantalones. La sola mención del moreno alteró todo dentro de Junhong y ocasionó que su rostro entero se ruborizara de forma exagerada.

—E-eh, bien, no pasa nada —fingió sonreír y guardó silencio.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se le había confesado a ese apuesto pelinegro mientras lloraba como niña y éste ni siquiera le había respondido por culpa de su incontenible llanto. « _Qué vergüenza_ », pensó, y el cerebro empezó a picarle de lo embarazoso del recuerdo. « _Qué horror_ ». Entonces se preguntó si Yongguk vendría a ver la exposición, si lo hacía se iba a morir de la pena, así que esperaba que no viniera…

—Emm… ¿estás bien? —habló Jongup sacándolo de su ensoñación, una ceja arqueada y ojos sospechosos mirándolo raro—. ¿Estás muy nervioso?

—Un poco, sí.

Recordó también que ni siquiera le había dado el regalo de cumpleaños a Yongguk y si no se lo daba no iba a poder vivir en paz, por lo que esperaba que sí que viniera. Aunque, en sí, no quería que viniera. No estaba preparado para enfrentarlo tan pronto. Sintió deseos de arrancarse la cabeza, a punto de sufrir un colapso mental.

—¡Choi Junhong! —lo llamó una chica, la que habían escogido como la _líder_ del evento—. Nadie puede entrar aquí, te lo ha informado Hanbin y ya lo sabías. Ven y termina de limpiar, hay una mancha en tu pared.

Parecía bastante molesta y estresada, por lo que Jongup suspiró y miró a su menor.

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —dijo a modo de despedida, el rubio hizo un puchero—, tengo clases, así que nos vemos dentro de poco, ¿vale?

El rubio volvió a pucherear y sacudió su mano para despedirse de su amigo, resoplando de desespero cuando la líder volvió a llamarle la atención. Lo que más le fastidiaba de aquellas exposiciones, era todo el proceso de montaje. Lo agotaban en demasía.

 

 

 

Bajaron del bus y exhalaron al ver el decorativo con llamativas flores azules que anunciaba la inauguración de la exposición de fotografía. Youngjae suspiró y chequeó la hora en su celular.

—Bien, llegamos una hora tarde —anunció.

—Te equivocas —replicó su mejor amigo agarrándolo del brazo para cruzar la calle—, es una hora y cuatro minutos tarde. Tu reloj está atrasado.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, dejándose guiar por el mayor, y entraron por la puerta de la galería, que se habían molestado en decorar con una elegante tela de terciopelo blanco. El interior era igual de atractivo, impecable y bien organizado. Los diferentes espacios ocupados por los expositores eran iluminados desde el techo por reflectores de luz blanca o amarilla, dependiendo de lo que decidiera el estudiante, otorgando un tipo de ambiente a cada una de las fotografías. Youngjae miró en todas las direcciones, impresionado, y notó que algunas de las fotos dispuestas estratégicamente en las paredes estaban enmarcadas, y se preguntó si no hubo costado mucho dinero todo aquel arreglo.

Yongguk observó a su mejor amigo embobado con el espacio e hizo una mueca, había olvidado lo que era ir a una exposición y se sentía un poco extraño y agobiado. Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su jean negro el folleto que su compañero de trabajo —el que se había encargado de llevar a Choi Junhong de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo— le había entregado y volvió a leer toda la información del evento, la hora y la dirección.

—A las cinco era la apertura e introducción, Youngjae —habló, sacando al menor de su fascinación—, por tu culpa nos las perdimos.

Los lunes de Youngjae eran exageradamente pesados, con clases y trabajo en todo el día y apenas dos horas de descanso. Se había esforzado mucho en dejar todo listo para salir con Yongguk pero al final no pudo saltarse su última clase debido a un examen sorpresa. Miró mal al pelinegro y gruñó.

—No es verdad, seguramente solo eran palabras del profesor que dirige todo esto —se encogió de hombros—, como un discurso de inauguración.

Yongguk bufó y le ignoró. Youngjae sabía que el moreno seguía enfadado con él por su gran metida de pata, y no lo culpaba, admitía completamente su mal actuar y debía atenerse a las consecuencias. Era su karma, se lo había ganado.

—¿Sabes? Mejor vete donde tu noviecito y salúdalo —se atrevió a decir, pues Junhong era el motivo por el cual él estaba en aquel lugar. Agarró al mayor del brazo para tirar de él pero éste se rebatió.

Lo miró con extrañeza y se percató de la rigidez de sus hombros, la expresión tensa de su rostro y los labios apretados. Era evidente que estaba _demasiado_ nervioso. Sintió deseos de reír, pues aquello le parecía muy adorable, pero un leve dolor le invadió en el pecho y no fue capaz de curvar sus labios para sonreír. Parecía que a Yongguk realmente le gustaba mucho Junhong y él se había comportado como un desgraciado con la única persona que había logrado medio romper ese enorme e impenetrable muro que su mejor amigo había construido para mantenerlo distanciado de los demás, como una barrera de protección para él contra el mundo. _Tsk_ , y ahora se daba cuenta.

Exhaló pesado y volvió a tironear del brazo de Yongguk, suavemente para que dejara de resistirse.

—Entonces vamos mirando los trabajos de los demás mientras te preparas mentalmente, ¿te parece? —sugirió, observándolo detenidamente, le resultaba curiosa aquella nueva faceta en el rostro de su mejor amigo—. No podemos ser irrespetuosos.

Yongguk levantó la vista y asintió sin decir nada. El salón era grande, y les llevó un tiempo observar las fotografías y escuchar las palabras de sustentación de los expositores, sobre de dónde les surgió la inspiración y la presentación de sus modelos. Hubo un chico cuyo tema había sido _Paraíso_ y habían quedado enamorados de sus fotografías, sin mencionar que sus tres modelos femeninas parecían auténticas diosas. Al terminar en aquel espacio, caminaron por un corredor bien decorado y con una mesa donde habían servidos panecillos y copas de champán. Youngjae se preguntó de quién hubo sido la idea de poner eso ahí. Iba a comentarle a Yongguk sobre la extrañeza de poner comida en una exposición pero éste ya no estaba a su lado y se había desviado directo a los panecillos.

Sin sorprenderse mucho, siguió al moreno y se ubicó a su derecha. Yongguk ya tenía uno en la mano mientras masticaba otro que había acabado de devorar. Youngjae giró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que estaba haciendo un poco de hambre y aquellos ponqués pintaban muy bien. Cogió uno también y le dio un mordisco, mirando a todos lados por si llegaba alguien a reprenderlos por comer sin permiso.

—Diría que esta mesa con pastelitos arruina y rompe la imagen de la exposición —expresó Yongguk con la boca llena—, pero no están mal. Al menos no saben a mierda.

Youngjae soltó una risotada y se tapó la boca por el escándalo, pues ahora se daba cuenta de la cantidad de personas que recorrían el lugar de aquí para allá. Observó una vez más la organización y un trocito de pastel se le atoró en la garganta cuando miró hacia la puerta de la galería. Empezó a toser sin control y su amigo le palmeó la espalda sin prestarle mucha atención. Youngjae se tapó la boca, respirando forzadamente, mientras veía a Jung Daehyun entrar al lugar con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos acariciadores sobre cualquier cosa o persona que miraba, como a aquel pelirrojo que lo acompañaba y se veía muy bien a su lado.


	33. Capítulo 32

El corazón de Youngjae empezó a latir pausadamente a pesar de la sorpresa. Se aclaró la garganta cuando Yongguk dejó de palmear su espalda y se empinó cuando Daehyun y el chico pelirrojo desaparecieron de su campo visual. _¿Y quién era ese?_ No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir preguntándose quién era el muchachito ya que una pareja de alta estatura y vestida con elegantes trajes se paró frente a ellos y los saludaron cordialmente. Yongguk los miró de arriba a abajo, como escaneándolos, y se limpió las comisuras de los labios sin siquiera responder al saludo. 

—Eh, buenas noches —correspondió Youngjae para no parecer grosero, su mente aún confundida por lo que había visto anteriormente.

—¿Eres el modelo de Choi Junhong? —inquirió la mujer con una encantadora sonrisa dirigiéndose a Yongguk, el cual la miró con desconfianza pero asintió—. Felicitaciones, el trabajo que hicieron fue muy creativo, sin duda uno de mis favoritos.

—¿Y ustedes quién diablos son? —habló por fin.

Youngjae le golpeó con el codo a modo de reprensión causando que los otros dos rieran divertidos. A veces detestaba esa forma grosera que tenía para hablar.

—Nosotros somos los modelos de…

Esta vez habló el hombre, de cuerpo atlético y facciones suaves, pero el castaño ya no estaba escuchando. Nuevamente Daehyun había aparecido en su campo de vista y se le veía tan risueño como siempre, el pelirrojo que andaba con él decía algo que le hacía sonreír amplio. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando un grupo de personas los ocultaron y se quedó con los ojos clavados en el mismo lugar.

—Hey —Yongguk le devolvió el codazo que le había dado y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, enterándose de que la pareja de hacía un momento ya se había ido—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Youngjae lo miró sin ser capaz de responder. ¿Qué le pasaba? No sabía, solo sabía que le dolía el pecho y que quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Se esforzó por no poner cara de estreñido bajo la atenta mirada del mayor, que seguía estudiándolo como escarbando en lo más profundo de su ser.

—C-creo que quiero irme —confesó.

Yongguk frunció el ceño fastidiado y el menor temió que le abofeteara la boca.

—Mierda… —murmuró alguien tras ellos.

Ambos giraron sus cabezas a espaldas de Yongguk y vieron a aquel castañito de aspecto asustadizo recogiendo tres pastelillos que se le habían caído al piso. El moreno gruñó como animal al reconocer la cara de Moon Jongup.

—Siempre estúpido.

Jongup se estremeció al escuchar la voz del mayor y se incorporó con los pastelitos en las manos. Por más que se esforzó en pasar desapercibido, había fallado. Hizo su mejor sonrisa.

—H-hola…

Yongguk seguía mirándolo como si fuera el ser más asqueroso de la Tierra, así que el más bajito empezó a temblar, aún consternado por el susto que había recibido temprano en la mañana. Youngjae los observó en silencio y después suspiró al notar que al chico empezaban a formársele gotas de sudor en la frente.

—Déjalo en paz —intervino, colocándose entre ambos para acercarse al de cabello color miel—. Moon Jongup, ¿verdad? —preguntó, recordando el día que lo había visto en la biblioteca. El aludido asintió torpemente, intimidado por Yongguk que seguía fulminándolo desde detrás de su mejor amigo—. Mucho gusto, yo soy Youngjae.

—Ya lo sabía… —Jongup se encogió de hombros.

—E-es verdad —concordó—, pero quería presentarme correctamente, y disculparme por ser tan grosero desde el momento en que nos conocimos —expresó. Al ver al amigo de Junhong, se le había ocurrido que podía disculparse también con las personas a las que había tratado mal indirectamente—, no hay razón que justifique mi comportamiento de mierda, por eso te pido que me disculpes si no fui una buena persona.

Jongup permaneció en silencio por un buen momento, entre perplejo y confundido por la repentina excusa, pero luego sonrió de la forma más cálida.

—Está bien —dijo al fin, volviendo a alzar los hombros—, y gracias por ayudarme en los momentos más oportunos.

Al decir aquello miró a Yongguk, teniendo en mente todas esas veces que Youngjae había aparecido para quitarle al otro de encima. El moreno bufó y le dio media vuelta a su mejor amigo para que lo mirara.

—¿A quién crees que le estás pidiendo perdón? Esa rata no es Choi Junhong.

El castaño abrió la boca para replicarle pero Jongup decidió intervenir, restándole importancia al nuevo insulto adquirido.

—Honggie está allá —señaló el otro lado de la galería—, está con Himchan _hyung_ que también vino a ver la exposición.

El par de mejores amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, se conocían tan bien que sabían que el otro estaba nervioso. Uno por la vergüenza de su comportamiento y el otro porque simplemente vería al chico que se le había confesado. Pasaron por el corredor y se dirigieron los tres a la otra sección del salón, que tenía muy buena presentación, con la diferencia de que algunos reflectores usaban luz roja. Aquel lado también estaba atestado de gente, por lo que caminaron esquivando a personas hasta que lograron ver a Himchan y a Junhong, quienes por su sonrisa parecían mantener una amena conversación.

—¡Honggie! —llamó Jongup aproximándose hacia su amigo.

El rubio lo miró cuando lo tuvo cerca, sonriéndole amplio y dándole un abrazo. Se dio cuenta de que dos espectadores más estaban tras él y levantó la vista, llevándose una grata sorpresa. El rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bang Yongguk.

—A-ah, h-hola, Yongguk —saludó hecho un caos—. ¡B-bienvenido!

Youngjae miró al chico en silencio y apretó los labios para no reírse de la ternura, sin duda su mejor amigo y aquel rubio se verían muy bien juntos por lo distintas que eran sus personalidades. El solo pensarlo le hacía sentir más mal consigo mismo. Junhong desvió sus ojos del moreno hacia él y su cuerpo se tensó, la expresión de su rostro denotaba pura desconfianza. Youngjae decidió, en aquel milisegundo en que el rubio le dirigió la mirada, que aquel día no iba a decir nada, ¿con qué valor? Se merecía una mirada así por todo.

Kim Himchan observó todo desde su lugar, arqueando una ceja al percatarse de los distintos ambientes que se crearon en apenas un par de minutos. Carraspeó entonces, entretenido.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperas? —exclamó hablándole al expositor—. ¡Ve y enséñales tu trabajo!

Junhong espabiló y su antes aire tranquilo se tornó a uno tímido y tembloroso, dijo con voz débil que lo siguieran y los encaminó hacia el fondo de aquella sección, donde una impecable pared era iluminada por un reflector blanco, dejando a la vista una serie de fotografías, la mayoría en blanco y negro, con el rostro de Bang Yongguk en todas ellas. Lo primero que pensó Youngjae al ver la primera fotografía fue « _wow_ », cada una tenía un sentimiento diferente a pesar de la escala de grises. Con la boca medio abierta, embelesado, acercó el rostro para ver mejor. Su mejor amigo se veía incluso más apuesto, más alto, más elegante, y si no lo conociera de siempre hubiera pensado que se trataba de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a posar frente a una cámara.

Sonrió con nostalgia al ver una en la que el moreno estaba con una niña en un zoológico, la chiquilla sonreía y el moreno se veía ameno y cómodo. En otra estaba en una plaza, visitando tiendas de compra, en otra estaba parado entre una multitud sin enfoque siendo acariciado por los rayos de sol, todo glorioso. Había una en especial en la que se notaba mucho ruido en ella, pero sin duda era su favorita, pues en ella Yongguk estaba fumando y se veía tan roto por dentro como en años atrás, pero con un atisbo de audacia e indiferencia que parecía haberlo visto todo y no sorprenderle nada, como quien no le teme a la muerte. Youngjae la contempló por un largo rato y se preguntó cómo Junhong logró que Yongguk aceptara, días atrás él intentó hacerle muchas fotos sin que su amigo se dejara sacar una. Había algo en aquel rubio que debilitaba a Yongguk, ahora lo notaba.

Yongguk detalló las capturas con los labios sellados. Era cierto que odiaba las fotos, pero en todas salía bien, o por lo menos no se veía como alguien que estaba listo para partirle la tráquea a cualquier persona solo porque sí. Desvió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo y lo atrapó hipnotizado por una en la que salía fumando un pitillo, recordaba que aquel día Junhong había hablado hasta por los codos y se había sonrojado con exageración al darse cuenta del monólogo que había soltado sin parar. _Junhong_ … de nuevo ese dolorcito en el pecho.

Su vista entonces se posó sobre el rubio, que, para su sorpresa, también lo estaba mirando con ojos atentos, esperando una reacción o un comentario de su parte; pero Yongguk permaneció en silencio y Junhong también, y su guerra de miradas se volvió tan intensa que los otros tres quedaron en el olvido.

Jongup intercambió una mirada con Himchan y Youngjae y se rascó en la barbilla.

—Iré a ver otros trabajos —habló fuerte y claro, rompiendo la burbuja en la que se habían sumido Yongguk y Junhong.

El rubio se puso rojo y el moreno resopló. Himchan le palmeó el hombro al mayor y abrazó al castaño.

—Y yo tomaré prestado a Jae —sonrió con picardía y tiró del menor para arrastrarlo hacia algún lugar.

Jongup le dedicó una última mirada a su mejor amigo antes de retirarse por otro lado, dejando a los otros dos solos en aquel lugar atestado de gente. Junhong de pronto cayó en cuenta de la situación y el terror se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, _Dios mío_ , ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Y si Yongguk contestaba a su confesión? Y… ¿y si lo rechazaba? No, no quería eso. Definitivamente no estaba preparado.

—Felicitaciones.

Una simple palabra bastó para callar las voces de su cabeza. La voz de Yongguk tan poderosa que le dejaba en blanco. El moreno lucía tan sereno y serio como de costumbre.

—¿E-eh?

—Salieron mejor de lo que esperé —comentó Yongguk con la vista clavada en la pared, Junhong deseó preguntarle qué pensaba de cada una de sus fotos, qué pensaba de todo aquello en realidad. El moreno le intrigaba tanto que necesitaba saber todo de él para no sentir que se volvía loco.

Tragó con fuerza.

—¿Te gustaron? —inquirió en tono bajo, Yongguk asintió y aquello no le gustó—. M-mírame… —el mayor gruñó y giró el rostro hacia él solo para volver a gruñir al verle el lindo puchero.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó.

—Dime la verdad, ¿te gustaron?

—¿Por qué iba yo a mentirte?

Junhong hinchó sus mejillas y se reprendió internamente, pues hasta el día Yongguk había resultado ser un persona quizá demasiado honesta, así que no tenía por qué irritarlo con un berrinche. No es como si fuera su novio como para hacerle reclamos infantiles, _pfft_. Recordó entonces que había guardado el regalo del mayor en uno de sus bolsillos y lo extrajo de allí rápidamente, haciendo que el otro lo mirara con una ceja arqueada.

—E-esto… —levantó la pequeña bolsita de papel— es un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. E-espero que te guste.

Yongguk lo miró de arriba a abajo y lo aceptó, destapándolo en silencio. Se trataba de un protector de celular, pero en él había un dibujo de Junhong, ya conocía el estilo del rubio y ese definitivamente era un dibujo de él como un brujo de magia negra. El lado izquierdo de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba, haciendo que Junhong abriera los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso iba a sonreír? Pero el gesto duró apenas un segundo, pues el mayor pasó su mirada del forro a él con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ladeada, intimidante. En la mente de Yongguk solo había un pensamiento: ¿cómo sabía Junhong que ya había pasado su cumpleaños?

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Junhoggie! —un muchacho de cabello marrón abrazó al aludido por la espalda, robándole una tímida sonrisa. Era uno de sus antiguos amigos de secundaria—. ¡Menuda expo, está llena de personas!

—Jinhoo _hyung_ —el rubio se sonrojó ya que el otro no dejaba de estrecharlo—, me-

—Suéltalo.

Los otros dos miraron los ojos oscuros de Yongguk y se separaron al instante, como si el otro estuviera demasiado caliente y se hubieran quemado. Junhong observó al moreno con una pizca de fastidio en el rostro y quiso pensar que estaba celoso, pero no podía seguir ilusionándose tanto. No, no debía; pero es que la idea le parecía tan encantadora.

—Honggie —escuchó a su amigo susurrando a su lado—, ¿quién es este sujeto tan aterrador y por qué no dejas de mirarlo y por qué estás tan rojo?

—¡N-no es verdad!

Se apartó escandalizado de Jinhoo y pisó el pie de alguien que pasaba. Yongguk lo sujetó de la cintura para que dejara de moverse tan torpemente y no fuera caerse, acción por la cual su corazón empezó a latir desbocado.

—Joven Choi, casi me aplasta los dedos —el rubio miró al frente y vio a su profesor de fotografía, vestido en un elegante traje negro.

—M-maestro —dio una rápida inclinación.

—Veo que al final ha traído a su modelo —el mayor miró al pelinegro y extendió una mano para saludar, pero éste cruzó los brazos en su pecho e ignoró el gesto—. Qué amable, vaya. Me agrada, es todo lo contrario a las fotografías y eso dice mucho de la profesionalidad del modelo.

El rubio miró con reproche al moreno, sin embargo, éste decidió no mirarlo y soportar el gran discurso del Señor Profesor sobre la excelente calidad de las fotografías de Junhong y el gran talento que tenía, aguantándose las ganas de gritarle que dejara de decir obviedades y queriendo llevarse al chico de aquel lugar para poder hablar y estar realmente solos.

 

 

 

Himchan soltó a Youngjae con expresión divertida y se imaginó una plática muy torpe y llena incomodidad entre la parejita. Nunca creyó que en su vida vería una expresión tan intensa en el rostro de Yongguk diferente a la que tenía cuando quería espantar a alguien. Estaba demasiado contento con ellos dos, y esperaba que se hicieran novios pronto y ver cuántos cambios más podría causar Junhong en el día a día de su querido amigo. Sonrió para sus adentros y miró a su compañero, Youngjae seguía mirando en dirección a la exposición del rubio con un aura pesado rodeándolo. Arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—Jae —le llamó y éste volvió la cabeza hacia él—, ¿estás bien?

El castaño asintió levemente para luego alzar los hombros, rendido.

—Hablé con Yongguk —confesó— y me di cuenta de algunas cosas...  no sé qué hacer para remediarlas.

El mayor lo observó cuidadosamente y confirmó el arrepentimiento en los hombros caídos del menor, en los ojos con los párpados hacia abajo y el fruncimiento de los labios. Era auténtica desazón.

— _Wow_ —silbó—, nunca te había visto tan serio —Youngjae sonrió sin muchas ganas—. Ya, al menos te diste cuenta de tus errores y los admites, ¿verdad?

El contrarió asintió.

—Quisiera no haberme dejado llevar tan estúpidamente, soy un hijo de puta —el mayor trató de interrumpirle y decirle que tampoco hacía falta que se tratara mal, pero el otro se le adelantó, cambiando el tema—. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

Himchan hizo una mueca de desaprobación, pues le molestaba cuando le cambiaban el tema, pero trató de ponerse en sus zapatos y supo cómo se sentía. Él también había metido mucho la pata y entendía aquella sensación de asco por sí mismo. Pero de los errores se aprendía, así que esperaba que Youngjae encontrara la mejor manera de empezar de nuevo, como había hecho él.

—Vine a las cinco en punto para ver la inauguración y quedarme al menos una hora para ir al bar —explicó.

—Dios mío, deberías tomarte la noche libre al menos una vez al mes.

— _Nah_ , no es como si me fastidiara, de todos modos —sonrió y el castaño le devolvió el gesto, esta vez de forma más honesta. Lo observó por unos cuantos segundos y chasqueó la lengua—. Bueno, ¿ya me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó con Jung Daehyun y quién es ese niño bonito que lo acompaña?

Algo en la respiración de Youngjae empezó a fallar y buscó a sus alrededores como un loco hasta lograr divisar el cabello dorado de Daehyun. Estaba sonriendo de forma dulce a todo lo que el emocionado pelirrojo le decía o señalaba, y pensó que ese sería él si no hubiera sido tan imbécil. Y es que era más que eso, ¿acaso se pensaba que Daehyun lo iba a esperar toda la vida?

—Diablos, la fregué horrible… —murmuró para él, pero el moreno logró escucharle a la perfección, aun así se hizo el desentendido.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—N-nada —se apuró en negar—. Ah, n-no lo conozco.

Himchan se preguntó qué tan confundido debía de estar el menor para no darse cuenta de las cosas sino hasta ahora, aun así le alegraba que hubiera al menos recapacitado un poco. Le sonrió amplio.

—¡Entonces vamos a que nos lo presente!

—¡¿Qué?!

Jaló al castaño con él, esquivando a un par de espectadores, hasta acercarse hacia la pareja.

—¡Dae!

El aludido dio media vuelta al escuchar la voz de su vecino y pensó que le iba a regañar. Himchan le había propuesto ir juntos a la exposición de Junhong luego de haberle hecho una corta visita y enseñado el folleto, pero él en su bajo ánimo le había dicho que no. Iba a disculparse con él cuando se percató de que Yoo Youngjae iba a su lado, y entonces el aire se tornó espeso y él empezó a sentirse incómodo. El pelirrojo intercalaba su mirada entre el pelidorado y los recién llegados, curioso.

—Ah... _hyung_ —saludó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del castaño—, hola, Jae.

Youngjae saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabeza sin ser capaz de sonreír. Himchan carraspeó ante la evidente tensión.

—Y el chiquillo…

—Ah, claro —Daehyun puso su mano en la espalda baja de su acompañante y lo empujó con suavidad hacia adelante para presentarlo, el tacto haciéndole colorear las mejillas—. Él se llama Wooshin, está en mi misma carrera pero cursa el primer semestre.

—H-hola, es un placer —el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia y sonrió tímidamente.

« _Adorable_ », pensaron Youngjae y Himchan, considerándolo una terrible amenaza, o por lo menos Youngjae se sentía en total desventaja. El ambiente se había tornado tan extraño y tan inquieto, que el mayor de todos chasqueó la lengua, viendo aquella situación un tanto difícil de solucionar si los otros no cooperaban. Se inclinó hacia su amigo y le susurró:

—Ahora te corresponde arreglar las cosas —suspiró cuando notó que los hombros de Youngjae se ponían rígidos y luego miró a los otros dos, con su típica sonrisa animada—. ¡Y bien!, yo debo ir a trabajar. Nos vemos en casa, Dae. Fue un gusto, Wooshin- _ah_.

Sin dirigirles una mirada más, se perdió entre la gente hasta abandonar la galería. Los otros tres permanecieron en silencio, Youngjae miraba a Daehyun pero éste no se atrevía a mirarlo de vuelta.

—¡Oh, _hyung_! —exclamó Wooshin rompiendo el hielo, su voz cálida—. ¡Hay que ver esas de allá!

Señaló una de las tantas exposiciones con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Daehyun volvió a sus sentidos y apretó los labios cayendo en la situación. Había invitado a salir al otro chico, así que era hora de despedirse.

—B-bueno… nosotros…

Dio un paso para empezar a caminar pero Youngjae lo retuvo como por acto reflejo, aunque la verdad era que no quería que se fuera, no con otra persona.

—Espera, Daehyun…

Wooshin se los quedó mirando aturdido y tratando de leer el ambiente con el ceño fruncido. Daehyun le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

—¿Me esperas un momento? Necesito hablar a solas con mi amigo.

El menor asintió haciendo un puchero y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, dándoles el espacio necesario para que discutieran lo que tenían pendiente. Youngjae tomó aire y la voz se le atoró de los nervios, aún sujetaba el brazo del mayor, temiendo que si lo soltaba lo perdería definitivamente. Daehyun lo observó y el estómago se le revolvió de las ganas que le surgieron de acariciarle el rostro.

—Jae —llamó.

El castaño levantó la vista al escucharlo decir su nombre de esa forma que le derretía entero y le proporcionaba ese calor y seguridad que tanto anhelaba, pero la expresión severa en el rostro de Daehyun disipó lentamente sus esperanzas.

—No te sientas con la obligación de sentir lástima por mí —habló el mayor, neutral—, ni tienes que disculparte ni decirme nada. Todo está bien, no es como si el mundo se hubiera detenido. No es para tanto.

Youngjae le miró a los ojos y sintió que algo le estaba exprimiendo con fuerza el corazón, pues le estaba doliendo el pecho. Quería decirle a Daehyun que sí debía, _necesitaba_ , decirle algo, que sí era para tanto. Su confusión había desordenado tanto las cosas que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que había jodido su relación con el mayor. Le había gustado desde un principio, pero se llenó de ideas erróneas y lo echó a perder cuando éste se le confesó.

—Y-yo quería disculparme, en serio, creo que debo hacerlo —se relamió los labios al sentirlos secos y tragó saliva. Daehyun suspiró.

—¿Disculparte exactamente por qué?

—B-bueno… —era verdad, ¿por qué? Iba a sonar arrogante y estúpido decirle que lamentaba no haberle respondido que sí a sus sentimientos—, p-por… —bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, derrotado, librándolo al fin de su agarre— por no hablarte con sinceridad, Dae. Fui grosero, egoísta, un mentiroso y un completo idiota. Siempre fuiste muy amable y muy paciente conmigo y yo te traté de la peor forma, no me puedo perdonar por eso y-y tampoco espero que tú lo hagas. No… no mereces a alguien como yo.

Frunció los labios con acritud y esperó a que el contrario decidiera hablar, o golpearlo, lo que se le ocurriera primero.

—Tienes razón, no merezco a alguien como tú —la voz de Daehyun era tan grave en aquel momento que su lado masoquista lo obligó a levantar la vista para que pudiera ver el malestar y disgusto en el rostro del más alto—, merezco a alguien mejor, seguro y que sepa valorarme, eso es lo que merezco. —Apartó los ojos para mirar más allá de él, donde Wooshin jugueteaba con sus dedos, aguardando a que llegara—. Acepto tus disculpas, Jae, si eso es lo que quieres, así que no te preocupes.

Inspiró hondo y se rascó en la parte trasera de su oreja izquierda, el menor había perdido por completo las palabras.

—Bien, adiós —se despidió y pasó por su lado para llegar donde el pelirrojo, que volvió a adquirir la tonalidad rosa de sus mejillas y señaló una fotografía con emoción.

Youngjae permaneció quieto en su lugar con una presión en el pecho tan fuerte que le asustó. Se quedó parado allí, observando los rostros de cada visitante, cada expositor, cada modelo, todos parecían muy alegres, por lo que empezó a sentirse diminuto, invisible y vacío. Un estorbo. Allá, cerca de una pared llena de fotografías a blanco y negro, se encontraba Yongguk, que no se había apartado en ningún momento de Junhong, mirándose con esos ojos cómplices y llenos de anticipación, y por otro lado, cerca de unas fotografías de vivaces colores primarios, estaba Daehyun pendiente de todo lo que decía Wooshin, sonriente y jovial, con sus mejillas rosas de erubescencia. Todos parecían muy buenas personas, ahora confirmaba que Junhong lo era, y se sentía horrible por haber sido un asco todo aquel tiempo. De repente sintió ganas de llorar.

Irguió la espalda y se encaminó hacia su mejor amigo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener una expresión seria, tranquila.

—Yongguk —llamó a media voz—, quiero irme.

Los otros dos lo miraron cuando se paró a su lado. En aquel instante, un sonriente Jongup apareció al lado de Youngjae, sus ojos brillantes y rebosantes de impresión.

—¡Honggie!, las fotos de-

—Moon Jongup, ve por un pastelillo.

El castaño se asustó al escuchar la voz demandante de Yongguk y deshizo sus pasos para acatar su orden. El moreno miró a su mejor amigo con dureza y mal genio, éste se encogió un poco.

 —¿Qué mierda te pasa, de nuevo con eso? —replicó enojado sin importarle el tono filoso de sus palabras—, no llevamos aquí nada de tiempo. No te pongas de caprichoso e insoportable ahora y ponte con lo que viniste —ladeó la cabeza en dirección al rubio—: discúlpate con Choi Junhong.

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró al castaño, esforzándose en entender de qué se trataba ese ambiente tan tenso y por qué Yongguk estaba tan enfadado, si apenas un minuto estaba de lo más sereno. Youngjae se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su mirada hacia Junhong, abriendo los labios temblorosos, los ojos empezaron a escocerle y juró que de verdad iba a llorar.

—Y-yo lo s-si…

—¡Llegó el rey de la fiesta! —No Sooil, apodado Kuhn por muchos, salió de la nada y se recostó sobre los hombros del castaño, su sonrisa siempre amplia y su cara de tonto adorable—. Honggie, felicitaciones por tan buen trabajo, sabía que, como siempre, lo harías grandiosamente. Soy un padre orgulloso. —Asintió feliz y miró al chico bajo su brazo para darle un apretado abrazo—. _Hyung_ , mañana te espera una larga jornada de trabajo.

Youngjae decidió aprovechar aquella interrupción para excusarse e irse, se sentía tan mal que quería vomitar. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

—M-me tengo que ir —dijo sin mirar a nadie—, mis tíos me llamaron p-para visitar a… a un abuelo, así que…

Retrocedió para separarse de Kuhn e inclinarse en una reverencia.

—Felicidades, Junhong…

Yongguk frunció el ceño al caer en las palabras de su mejor amigo, desconcertado. Youngjae no tenía abuelos vivos, no entendía por qué había dicho eso. Lo observó marcharse y su gesto se torció más de confusión al verlo chocarse con Jung Daehyun, intercambiando ambos una mirada tan rara que lo dejó en blanco. « _¿Qué diablos?_ ». ¿En qué momento había llegado Jung Daehyun? ¿Y qué significado tenía la deprimente cara de Youngjae? ¿No se gustaban? ¿Acaso había descuidado algo y se lo estaba perdiendo?

—Y-Yongguk, ¿está todo bien? —oyó la suave voz de Junhong a su lado y lo miró.

El chico tenía una cara de intranquilidad que lo obligó a reprenderse por si quiera hacer que se preocupara por él. En otro momento, su voz le habría relajado, pero su sentido del deber y su lado sobreprotector salieron a flote.

—No, está todo mal.

Se alejó del rubio y del olvidado No Sooil para caminar en la dirección donde se encontraba Jung Daehyun mirando la puerta mientras un enano cabeza de cereza le hablaba.

—Tenemos que hablar —se plantó frente a él.

Al oír su voz, el pelidorado se giró a verlo, tensó la espalda y levantó la barbilla, su anterior semblante desamparado cambiado a pura seriedad. Wooshin miró al pelinegro de aspecto rudo y se ubicó detrás de su _hyung_ haciendo un puchero, ¿por qué les interrumpían tanto cuando al fin había logrado salir con él? Los otros dos se sostuvieron la mirada con fiereza, y Daehyun rompió aquel contacto para dirigirse a su menor.

—Wooshin, espérame aquí, ¿vale? No tardo.

Dijo en un tono tan frío que el pelirrojo asintió y retrocedió un paso para que los otros dos pasaran a su lado y salieran de la galería. El frío de la noche los azotó con brusquedad pero ninguno se inmutó, la acera era despreocupadamente transitada por gente y algunos pétalos de las flores del aviso de la exposición temblaban en el suelo a causa del viento. Yongguk, que observaba hacia la calle donde pasaban distintos coches, dio media vuelta para mirar al pelidorado, que le daba la espalda a la galería y era iluminado desde atrás por las luces blancas del lugar. El moreno levantó la barbilla y habló en su voz exigente:

—¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Daehyun bufó sin sorprenderle mucho aquella pregunta.

—Habla más claro, ¿qué está pasando de qué?

Yongguk le miró con fastidio.

—No te hagas el desentendido —gruñó—. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Qué ha pasado entre tú y Youngjae? ¿Por qué parece que algo no va bien?

El mayor frunció el ceño cuando el contrario soltó un resoplido que pudo haber sido una risa burlona, pues la sonrisa en su rostro lo desconcertó.

—No es nada que tenga que ver contigo, Yongguk.

—Claro que sí —respondió rápidamente—, todo lo que ocurra con Youngjae es asunto mío. Habla ya.

Daehyun negó con la cabeza y su expresión socarrona desapareció.

—Si tan atento estás de él, supongo que ya sabes que está enamorado de ti, ¿no? —se encogió de hombros—. Me rechazó, así que también supongo que estás de lo más feliz, ya no hay nadie que te quite a tu querido “amigo”. Felicidades.

El tono casi vacío del menor desesperó a Yongguk, que dio un par de zancadas hacia él hasta pararse a su lado y agarrarlo de la camisa.

—Estaba equivocado, a veces es _muy_ imbécil —empezó, y achicó los ojos cuando el pelidorado asintió a lo que acababa de decir, dándole la razón—, pero eso no significa que debas actuar igual. La estupidez de Youngjae no tiene solución, pero la tuya, Jung Daehyun, no se justifica.

Yongguk trastabilló cinco pasos atrás y cayó al suelo cuando Daehyun lo empujó y descargó un duro puño en su cara, rompiéndole la nariz. Sacudió la nariz por el escozor del dolor y la sangre comenzó a bajar caliente por sus fosas, llegando a su boca y obligándole a escupir en el asfalto. Un par de transeúntes se detuvieron al ver la escena, sin atreverse a intervenir.

—¡Por supuesto que se justifica! —gritó Daehyun mirándolo con rabia—. ¡Es tu puta culpa que Youngjae se confunda con facilidad! Lo mimas demasiado, depende tanto de ti que no puede decidir por sí mismo qué mierda es lo que quiere —observó al moreno levantarse y torció el gesto con el doble de enfado, dando un paso hacia él y volviendo a derribarlo en el suelo a causa de otro golpe—. Si estoy siendo duro ahora es porque se lo merece, debe aprender que no puede tenerlo todo y que no todos lo vamos a esperar…

Clavó los ojos en la sangre que no paraba de brotar de la nariz del mayor y no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, en la cantidad de golpes que quiso darle después de propinarle el primero siete años atrás cuando se fue de casa. Quería herir a Yongguk, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. ¿Razón? Algo en su interior le decía que si lastimaba a Yongguk también lastimaría a Youngjae. Sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento y suspiró, cansado.

—Quedamos a mano —murmuró—, pero pienso que debería dejarte ambos ojos mora-

—¿D-Daehyun?

Giró al escuchar la voz delicada de Wooshin y se sintió un poco culpable al haberlo olvidado por completo, de hecho, lo había invitado a salir para sacarse al castaño de la cabeza, mas no había funcionado al verlo al lado de Himchan unos minutos atrás. Se aproximó hacia el pelirrojo y lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo lejos de ahí, dejando a Yongguk gruñendo en el suelo. El moreno soltó otro escupitajo de sangre y levantó la vista hacia la puerta de la galería, donde un dudoso Moon Jongup le miraba preocupado, llevando en las manos un pastelillo de naranja.


	34. Capítulo 33

Yongguk maldijo en silencio al sorberse la nariz y sentir el sabor salado de la sangre bajar por su garganta. Tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su nariz y un pañuelo bajo sus fosas nasales para limpiar los restos de sangre seca y detener la hemorragia. De su interior salió un gruñido de fastidio al ver los dos pares de ojos que lo observaban desde la puerta, como curioso en un zoológico. Los hermanos de Moon Jongup tenían cierto parecido a él, con la diferencia de que ninguno tenía el cabello teñido y no parecían bobos. Suspiró con cansancio, sin saber por qué había accedido ir a la casa del menor en su motocicleta cuando éste le había brindado una mano para ayudarlo a levantar una hora atrás del suelo de concreto. 

El viaje en moto había resultado ser como se imaginaba: emocionante.

Jongup regresó entonces a su alcoba, pasando de largo a Jun y Jonghyuk y dejando una taza de chocolate en el escritorio en el que estaba sentado el pelinegro. Se volvió hacia sus molestos hermanos y los mandó a marcharse.

—Váyanse, mugrosos.

—No —respondió Jonghyuk instantáneamente, que siempre había sido rebelde y quejica. Jun, el menor de los Moon, asintió y le sacó la lengua.

El castaño hinchó las mejillas ante la desobediencia de sus menores.

—¡Mamá, estos niños no me hacen caso!

En un par de segundos, la mujer ya había subido las escaleras y se encontraba detrás de los menores jalándolos de la oreja, clamando con dramática voz que cuando llegara su padre iban a estar en graves problemas.

—¡Cada uno a su habitación! —gritó la señora causando un coro de quejas de parte de sus hijos—. ¡Prepárense para ser castrados!

Yongguk permaneció quieto en su lugar y arqueó una ceja cuando Jongup lo miró de soslayo, bastante avergonzado. El menor cerró la puerta, se quedó mudo por un momento y luego abrió la boca para explicar las amenazas de su madre:

—S-somos una familia grande —expresó—, fácilmente rompemos las cosas de otros.

El moreno asintió sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto y decidió por fin mirar a su alrededor, observando con detenimiento la habitación del enano Moon Jongup. Era un espacio de paredes blancas decoradas con pósteres; algunos de cantantes  y jugadores que no conocía y otros de un grupo de seis hombres americanos con un calvo de aspecto curioso en el centro. Esas mismas seis personas aparecían en la mayoría de los carteles, miradas siempre serias, y en unos cuantos el calvo tenía cabello. Un estante lleno de libros y lo que parecían ser _CD_ s del mismo grupo adornaba una esquina de su habitación.

Debió de haber puesto cara de incertidumbre, pues el menor empezó a señalar los objetos.

—Se llaman Linkin Park, mi banda favorita —dijo y el mayor lo miró. Por primera vez, pensó, Moon Jongup no parecía inseguro ni patético, hablaba con una sonrisa y una convicción que parecía que la duda no existía en él—. Hace dos semanas publicaron el vídeo musical de su single _Guilty All the Same_ del nuevo álbum y estoy muy emocionado por su regreso, han pasado dos años desde su último álbum…

Yongguk se lo quedó observando fijamente y el menor cerró la boca al darse cuenta que había hablado de más. Se rascó la nuca y señaló el chocolate en la mesa para que se lo tomara y no lo dejara enfriar, con un poco de valor se aproximó hacia el mayor y le quitó la bolsa de hielo de la cara, examinando la zona lastimada como si fuera un experto.

—Parece que la hemorragia ya se detuvo… —comentó—, ¿te duele?

Esperó que el moreno le insultara o le gritara que eso no le incumbía, pero Yongguk se mantuvo en silencio, como había estado desde que lo llevó hasta su casa, y empezó a beber del chocolate que su madre le había dado con unos ojos que preguntaban _quién es ese chico_. Jongup tomó asiento en su cama y tamborileó sus dedos en sus rodillas, buscando la manera de acabar con el incómodo silencio.

—Junhong se quedó muy preocupado cuando te fuiste —se relamió los labios cuando vio al mayor dejar de sorber con la sola mención de su mejor amigo—. Lo llamé hace un rato y le dije que te habías tenido que ir porque te surgió algo importante para hacer y me llevaste contigo.

Por primera vez en la noche, Yongguk emitió un sonido, y fue uno cargado de fastidio.

—¿Por qué tendría yo que llevarte a algún lado? Eres una maldita molestia.

El castaño se encogió ante el tono brusco.

—D-debía justificar mi ausencia también —murmuró—. Era mejor que decirle que te habían roto la nariz y la sangre no paraba de manar.

Yongguk cerró la boca y se quedó corto de palabras. Era cierto, si el rubio lo hubiera visto se hubiera preocupado más de lo necesario y no quería eso. Jongup contempló el rostro ceñudo del mayor y notó que estaba rosado e hinchado ahí donde Daehyun había descargado los golpes. Suspiró antes de volver a hablar:

—Parece que le importas y gustas mucho a Junhong —expresó, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Yongguk—, y puede que seas muy cruel como persona pero, en sí, no eres malo.

Cruzó ambas manos y se dobló sobre su estómago, inclinándose formalmente como pidiendo un favor.

—Por favor, cuida muy bien de Junhong. Es alguien muy especial para mí y es un amigo que nunca me gustaría perder ni ver triste —hizo una pausa y prosiguió—, sé que eres el adecuado para él y confío en que le darás muchas alegrías e inspiración, al igual sé que él podrá darte toda la comprensión que necesites.

El pelinegro lo observó por un instante y terminó de tomarse el dulce chocolate, que ahora estaba frío, para después levantarse. Jongup alzó la cabeza y lo vio encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Gracias por la hospitalidad —habló Yongguk en su voz grave y varonil.

—B-bueno, ve con cuidado —se despidió un poco decepcionado de la sequedad del mayor, preguntándose si su rubio amigo podría soportar eso.

Yongguk detuvo sus pasos con la mano en el pomo y se volvió hacia él.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, no voy a hacer que Choi Junhong pase malos ratos como te los haré vivir a ti, Moon Jongup.

El menor se quedó boquiabierto y pensó si quizás debería agradecerle aquello, aunque no le gustaba la idea. El moreno abrió la puerta y los cuatro cuerpos que estaban apoyados y cotilleando sobre ella cayeron unos encima de otros por el susto. Jongup se incorporó de la impresión y miró a sus padres y hermanos con vergüenza. El señor Moon, que recién había llegado, evaluó a Bang Yongguk con ojos dubitativos y después se centró en su hijo del medio.

—¿E-estás bien, hijo? —inquirió, dedicándole otra corta mirada al sujeto de rostro amenazante en su casa—. ¿Tienes problemas de dinero?

Yongguk gruñó exasperado y pasó de largo a la familia Moon para salir de esa casa de locos, siendo perseguido por las palabras de Jung Daehyun como si fueran su propia sombra.

 

 

 

**Miércoles 9 de abril, 2014.**

El sol estaba tan fuerte que el estado _zombie_ de Youngjae lo hacía ver como un borracho en plena luz del día, pues eran las once de la mañana y su aspecto no era muy agradable. Luego de haber logrado escapar de la galería, había ido a su casa y se encerró en su habitación hasta el día siguiente. No quiso ir a estudiar el martes ni a trabajar en la biblioteca, apagó su celular y no supo de su mejor amigo en todo el día, aunque tampoco creía que éste lo hubiera contactado para algo. Se pasó el martes entero en la cama y, para bien o para mal, estuvo llorando y pensando en su existencia, llegando a un momento en el que llamó a sus tíos para disculparse por todo y decirles que los quería mucho, que eran lo que más amaba en la vida y eran la mejor familia que jamás hubiera podido pedir.

Tal vez resultaba estúpido que se deprimiera tanto por asuntos amorosos, pero no lo podía evitar.

Arribó al restorán, que hacía un tiempo no visitaba, y lo vio repleto de gente ya que era casi la hora del almuerzo. Alcanzó una silla cerca de la entrada y tomó asiento distraídamente, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y observó a la señora Park caminando ágilmente de un lado a otro, sus dos hijos mayores la seguían o se detenían para atender las diferentes mesas con sus respectivos clientes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Yongguk no estaba por ningún lado y supuso que era porque no se disculpó con Junhong y ahora estaba el doble de enojado como para verle la cara, aunque el mayor no tenía forma de saber de él se había animado a ir al restorán. Suspiró aburrido y bajó los ojos a su mesa, enterándose de que los dos hijos menores de los Park estaban ocupando las otras sillas de su mesa. Al parecer llevaban tiempo ahí y él no lo había notado.

—Oh, chicos, hola —los saludó apenado brindándoles una sonrisa exhausta—. No los vi.

—Creí que te habías sentado aquí porque nos habías visto y nos conocías —replicó el chico de trece años.

—Jae _oppa_ malo —se le sumó la pequeña de diez, haciéndole soltar una risita.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y extendió los brazos para despeinarles las cabezas morenas—. Y bien, ¿qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en la escuela?

—Nos quedamos dormidos —explicó la chiquilla con simplicidad—, todos en la familia.

—Cuando Yongguk _hyung_ no viene, a los mayores les toca ayudar en el negocio en la mañana antes de ir a estudiar en la tarde —continuó su hermano.

Youngjae asintió con la boca abierta y pensó que su mejor amigo era muy irresponsable por no estar ahí para cumplir con su trabajo.

—En fin, ¿vas a comer algo, _hyung_?

—Si quieres, le decimos a papá para que empiece a cocinarlo —dijo la niña levantándose ya de su lugar.

—No, no, no —el mayor negó rápidamente con la cabeza—, qué pena. No sería justo para los que llegaron antes.

—Para nosotros eres como un hijo más —la señora Park apareció a su lado limpiándose las manos con su delantal—, así que no te preocupes y pide lo que quieras.

Youngjae sonrió avergonzado y abrió la boca para ordenar algo pequeño, sin embargo, no pronunció palabra alguna, pues se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada de apetito.

—¡Pide rápido! —la voz de los pequeños interrumpió su estado de duda.

—¿Ya organizaron su habitación e hicieron las tareas de mañana? —la bella mujer cambió su amable tono de voz a uno autoritario y sus hijos suspiraron si decir nada, incorporándose para ir adentro de la casa—. ¡Llamen a sus amigos para desatrasarse!

La señora Park sonrió al ver desaparecer a los menores y le echó un vistazo al negocio, suspirando aliviada al ver que los comensales ya habían sido atendidos y disfrutaban de su comida. Ocupó una de las sillas en las que estaban sentados sus niños y alargó sus manos sobre la mesa para tomar las del menor, éste la miró ceñudo pero afianzó el agarre.

—Luces triste.

El castaño le sostuvo la mirada a la bella y pálida dama y exhaló el aire con pesadez, no tenía caso ponerse a mentir.

—Bueno… metí un poco la pata en algo… —empezó.

Sin censurar ningún evento, Youngjae procedió a comentarle a la señora Park todo lo que había pasado desde el día en que empezó a sentir cosas por su mejor amigo hasta el lunes de la exposición de Junhong, a medida que relataba sus acciones sin meditar la vergüenza se apoderaba de él y se daba cuenta nuevamente de todas las estupideces que había dicho, hecho y pensado. Todo por unos celos que había mal interpretado. La mujer le escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirle y chasqueó la lengua cuando el castaño terminó de hablar.

—Siempre decía que esperaba que apareciera alguien que hiciera feliz a Yongguk, que fuera capaz de regresarlo a como era antes —suspiró Youngjae—, y justo cuando aparece esa persona, yo me comporto como un patán. Dios, soy un desastre.

La señora Park lo contempló por un par de minutos más y se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando conocí y empecé a salir con mi esposo, yo tenía un amigo muy sobreprotector que no se llevaba bien con él y eso complicó mucho nuestra amistad y mi avance con ese musculoso —miró hacia la cocina, donde su marido preparaba las comidas en profunda concentración—. Así que me enfadé mucho con mi mejor amigo, ¿quién se creía él para decirme con quién hablar y con quién no? Casi me vi tentada a dejar de hablarle, pero luego pensé que él solo estaba preocupado por mí, como hacen todos los amigos.

Youngjae asintió y encorvó la espalda.

—Le comenté todo a mi novio, futuro y actual esposo —la mujer rio y el menor le siguió—, y ambos empezaron a llevarse mejor, se fueron haciendo amigos, pero todo gracias una plática sincera —entonces miró al castaño—. Ve a hablar y a disculparte apropiadamente con el chico si tan mal te sientes y si tantos deseos tienes de ver a Yongguk sonreír… también me gustaría ver eso.

El castaño sonrió sin muchas ganas pero asintiendo a las palabras de la mujer, tomando nota de que en cuanto antes solucionara todo, mejor.

—Gracias por escucharme.

—Iré a preparar algo y te lo tienes que comer, ¿eh?

No tuvo más opción que aceptar bajo la mirada amenazante de la señora Park y se lo comió todo cuando ésta regresó con algo liviano y delicioso para él. Se quedó un par de minutos más esperando a que la comida hiciera digestión y se levantó de su sitio para regresar a la universidad para su siguiente clase. Se despidió de la familia Park con una amplia sonrisa de gratitud y se encaminó hacia la salida del restorán, pero detuvo sus pasos al reconocer una figura delgada de hebras lacias y pelirrojas, su cerebro le advirtió con alarma que era el chico que había visto con Daehyun en la galería. El chico estaba justo en la puerta dándole la espalda, guardando algo en su mochila, por lo que inspiró y atravesó la puerta tratando de pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba muy de su lado los últimos días.

—Oh, eres tú —exclamó el chico con una voz joven y suave.

Youngjae maldijo para sus adentros y se volvió hacia el menor, haciendo su mejor sonrisa a pesar de la incomodidad.

—¡Hola!, no te vi —se rascó la barbilla con el dedo índice—. Wooshin, ¿verdad?

—Wooseok —el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente y desvió la vista hacia el suelo—. Solo mis amigos de más confianza me llaman así.

Youngjae arqueó una ceja al percibir el tono medio distante en la voz del chico, ¿o era solo impresión suya? Decidió no llenarse la cabeza de malas ideas otra vez y lo ignoró, de todas formas ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la universidad.

—Bueno, Woo-

—E-espera, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —el castaño asintió sin darle muchas vueltas—. Después de la exposición, Daehyun _hyung_ se veía muy decaído —Wooseok volvió a mirarlo y observó sus facciones atentamente. Youngjae, por su lado, se preguntó si el pelidorado todavía se sentía atraído hacia él, porque si era así iba a tener oportunidad de solucionar las cosas—… y enojado.

Sus esperanzas volvieron a caer por el suelo con la palabra añadida. ¿Por qué seguía pensando que podría arreglar algo si, prácticamente, había roto el corazón de Daehyun?

—Bueno... —el menor empezó a juguetear con sus dedos y sus mejillas empezaron a ruborizarse— yo me estaba preguntando si ¿acaso ocurrió algo entre ustedes? Sé que no es asunto mío, no estás obligado a contestar, pero…

El corazón de Youngjae empezó a golpetear con brusquedad en su pecho y una señal de alerta le invadió. Pronto, empezó a entenderlo todo. Ese rubor y esa timidez no podían significar otra cosa que no fuera más que obvia: a Wooseok le gustaba Daehyun. Por un momento se quedó en blanco y no supo cómo seguir la conversación, pero luego tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse. El chico no parecía ser uno de esos buscapleitos idiotas que amenazaban a otros para marcar territorio. De todos modos, _Daehyun no era suyo_ , así que ¿qué derecho tenía de sentirse celoso o solo una pizquita en guardia?

Un poco turbado, se aclaró la garganta, meditando qué podría responderle.

—En realidad tenemos algo pendiente —mintió. El pelidorado le había dejado en claro que todo estaba terminado ya, que ya no esperaba nada de él, pero se negaba a rendirse tan fácil, quería solucionarlo todo primero y luego hablar. La oportunidad de estar con alguien que siempre había querido la había desaprovechado por tonto—, él y yo…

Wooseok ladeó la cabeza al escucharle decir «él y yo» como si le hubiera dado una tremenda mala noticia. Su corazón se encogió al ver una expresión tan adorable y se mordió el interior de las mejillas.

—Wooshin, a ti… ¿te gusta Daehyun?

El menor se removió nervioso y sus mofletes se tiñeron más y más de rojo y su rostro se llenó de culpabilidad al dejarse descubrir. Wooseok se apuró en acomodarse la mochila a la espalda y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Olvídalo! Lamento haberte quitado tanto tiempo —Youngjae lo observó todo colorado e inquieto y se preguntó si ese muchachito era consciente de lo transparente que era—. Las tareas no se hacen solas, así que debo irme ya.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar apurado bajo la mirada del castaño, detuvo sus pasos y se giró un par de grados para mirarlo con expresión cohibida.

—No se lo digas a Dae _hyung_ , por favor, quiero hacerlo yo mismo.

El chico siguió su camino pasando las calles cuidadosamente mientras el mayor se quedaba parado en el mismo lugar, igual que en la galería, con un dolor en el pecho que empezaba a acabar con él lentamente.

 

 

 

Al final Youngjae no se concentró mucho en su clase y pasó vergüenza todas las veces que el profesor le hizo preguntas y él no fue capaz de responder acertadamente ninguna. ¿Pero cómo no estar un poco perdido si tenía la cabeza llena de tantas cosas? Gruñó para él mismo e inspiró hondo antes de emprender su recorrido hacia la Facultad de Artes. No tenía idea de cómo iba a encontrar a Junhong, lo único que tenía en mente era que necesitaba disculparse, lo haría costase lo que costase. No se iba a perdonar el alejar a la primera persona que hacía feliz a su mejor amigo después de un buen tiempo. Yongguk lo odiaría de por vida, y no estaba seguro de poder con tanto.

Arribó al bloque de los futuros artistas de la época, donde un olor fuerte a marihuana mezclado con cigarrillo le escoció en la nariz, y trató de no parecer demasiado foráneo e incómodo en ese lugar, aunque era evidente que lo era. Aun así, le resultaba curioso ese cambio de ambiente, lleno de personas de distintos estilos y música viniendo de todos lados. Se dirigió al ala del que no provenía ningún sonido y pasó a un entorno de chicos y chicas sentados en el suelo o en mesas haciendo bocetos o leyendo, creando cosas que él desearía ser capaz de hacer. Youngjae detuvo sus pisadas y se preguntó dónde debería empezar a buscar al rubio, si acaso debería preguntarle a ese montón de personas de probablemente diferentes semestres, hasta que captó un rostro bastante conocido por entre todos los demás y fue trotando hasta él.

—¡Alto ahí, No Sooil! —alzó la voz, y el aludido levantó la cara de sus amigos para mirar en su dirección—. Necesito tu ayuda —explicó al darle alcance.

—¿Al fin aceptarás mis sentimientos, _hyung_? —bromeó el menor ganándose un golpe en la espalda por parte del castaño. Kuhn le avisó a sus amigos que luego se reuniría con ellos y arqueó una ceja hacia Youngjae—. Bien, ¿qué sucede?

—¿D-de casualidad sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Choi Junhong?

El más alto puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un resoplido divertido.

—Hieres mi corazón. Te pretendo y me preguntas por otro chi- _¡Auch!_ —se sobó el lugar que el contrario le había pellizcado y le sacó la lengua—. Hoy le tocaba vigilar la exposición, los del curso de fotografía se repartieron durante la semana para estar pendientes.

—¡Gracias!

Dio media vuelta y abandonó la facultad para salir de la universidad y tomar el bus que lo dejara más cerca de la famosa galería. Al llegar al lugar, le alegró ver las puertas cristalizadas abiertas y con el mismo decorativo con el que habían inaugurado la exposición, pero las flores azules y amarillas habían sido removidas. Esta vez había un portero vigilando la entrada y le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza cuando atravesó el portal y el montón de fotografías que ya conocía le dieron la bienvenida. Unos cuantos espectadores se paseaban por cada trabajo, deteniéndose a comentarlos o a tomarse _selfies_ con ellos de fondo. Youngjae torció los labios y atravesó el pasillo —donde ya no estaba la mesa con pastelillos— para trasladarse al otro lado del salón.

Junhong estaba frente a su exposición mirando detalladamente las fotografías y se preguntó si acaso había descubierto algo que no le gustaba. Tragó saliva antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, empezando a acobardarse.

—Bienvenido.

El castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz animada de una chica y le agradeció con una tímida sonrisa, la recordaba, era la autora del tema _Celebración_ y sus capturas habían sido muy divertidas. Sin retrasar mucho más las cosas, caminó decidido hacia el rubio y se plantó a su lado para que notara su presencia, sin embargo, éste estaba sumergido en el rostro de Yongguk.

—Hola, Junhong.

El chico alto se encogió un poco al girar la cabeza y se mostró entre perplejo y confundido por su presencia en aquel lugar. Youngjae carraspeó y se sintió como un bobo al no saber muy bien cómo empezar a justificarse.

—¿C-cómo estás?

Junhong miró al contrario con duda y luego a sus alrededores, los espectadores que había en aquel lado de la galería se dirigían al pasillo para marcharse. Empezó a inquietarle la mera visita de Youngjae ahí, pues no sabía qué podría querer de él. ¿Quizá advertirle nuevamente que se alejara de Yongguk? ¿Decirle que lo odiaba y que esperaba que sacara mala nota en su exposición? No había razón alguna para que alguien que lo aborrecía tanto fuera a buscarlo, a menos que quisiera golpearlo.

—Bien, estoy bien —respondió al cabo de un rato, avergonzado de haberse sumergido en sus pensamientos. Notó que el otro se aliviaba de que contestara, como si hubiera estado esperando lo contrario, y se ablandó—. ¿Y tú?

—¡Bien! —Youngjae se ajustó el bolso en el hombro y se relamió los labios al responder, agradeciendo internamente que el rubio no fuera tan inmaduro como él para responder de manera hostil—. Bien, e-estoy bien —ambos asintieron y se sostuvieron la mirada—. Tal vez te estés preguntando qué hago aquí, así que… seré breve.

Inspiró hondo y Junhong se sintió nervioso por lo que escucharía a continuación.

—Bueno, verás… —el mayor tuvo un momento de duda antes de soltarlo— lamento mucho haber sido tan grosero y odioso contigo y con tu amigo Jongup desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos —buscó en su cabeza palabras diferentes, pero no las halló—. Fui infantil, obstinado y caprichoso. Me hice ideas tontas y decidí descargarlas contigo y eso no fue justo, tú no habías hecho nada malo… yo solo fui… muy egoísta e insensible… Yo realmente estoy muy apenado contigo, Junhong, desearía no haberte tratado así nunca.

Youngjae no sabía que aquella excusa fuera a ir tan mal y sin duda quería cortarse la cabeza. Le parecía que aquellas palabras eran superficiales, carentes de sinceridad, no bastaban para borrar todo lo que había causado y deseó no haber ido a la galería sin un discurso preparado. Joder, si el rubio lo mandaba al diablo no se iba a sorprender mucho.

—E-está bien, tranquilo —Junhong no pudo evitar suspirar y medio sonreír al ver la expresión de confusión y pánico en el rostro del mayor—. No soy rencoroso, ¿de acuerdo? Lo normal es que sienta un poco de desconfianza, pero me has parecido sincero, así que está bien, ¿vale? Las personas cometemos errores y tenemos nuestras propias razones para actuar como lo hacemos, eso es lo que creo… supongo que tú las tienes, ¿verdad?

Youngjae se meditó sus palabras y se encogió de hombros, avergonzado.

—Creo que las tuve… pero no eran realmente válidas…

Procedió a comentarle al menor la razón de su actuar, empezando desde el día en que su mejor amigo había cumplido dieciocho hasta después de conocer a Junhong. Había hecho siempre su mejor esfuerzo para animar al moreno, mantenerlo al balance sin que su entorno se alterara otra vez y terminara de romper lo que quedaba de él.

—Yo solo quería… protegerlo.

—Ya, no pasa nada, no es tu culpa —Junhong lo contempló por un momento y analizó todo aquel embrollo. Para él, el error había venido de las dos partes: Youngjae se había acostumbrado al nuevo Yongguk y Yongguk no había apreciado el esfuerzo de su mejor amigo. Ambos eran un desastre—. A veces las cosas no siempre salen como planeamos, pero no hay que hundirnos por eso —asintió, remeditando sus palabras, y volvió a afirmar, convencido de que aquello era lo que había pasado. El castaño frunció los labios, como si algo le estuviera molestando en el interior, y se le ocurrió que si quería que la relación entre los dos funcionara debían empezar por conocerse de la manera adecuada—. ¿Estás bien?

Youngjae negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida.

—No importa, son cosas estúpidas.

—Las preocupaciones no son estúpidas, todos tenemos formas distintas de lidiar con todo y lo que es sencillo para unos, para otros es una odisea.

El mayor guardó silencio con los labios apretados, como si estuviera en algún tipo de pelea interna, y al final suspiró para empezar a hablar sobre lo frustrado que lo tenía el asunto con Daehyun, lo agobiante que estaba resultando todo en realidad. Estaba cansado de no saber qué hacer, quería que todo se solucionara ya y volver a estar tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo. Junhong escuchó todo el relato de Youngjae sin cortarlo y se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, cuando éste terminó de hablar.

—¿Has hablado con Dae?

—Me disculpé con él, pero… N-no soy capaz de decirle, es que…. estaba tan enojado la última vez, su rostro… —el estómago se le revolvió al recordar la decepción en las facciones del mayor y miró el suelo bajo sus pies—. ¿Con qué cara le digo…? ¿Cómo lo hago?

—Así mismo como me lo explicaste a mí —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa para darle fuerza a sus consejos—. Cuéntale del origen de tus dudas, ¡y no te conformes con su silencio como lo hiciste con Yongguk! Insiste un poco más sin importar cuán molesto resultes. En situaciones como estas hacen falta más que palabras para llegar a algo, _hyung_ —Youngjae levantó la vista al escucharle usar los honoríficos—. Si quieres estar junto a Daehyun _hyung_ , de aquí en adelante debes demostrarlo todo con acciones.

El castaño lo observó un par de minutos y se preguntó qué mierda estaba mal con él como para atreverse a lastimarlo tanto y a verlo como una amenaza, ¡Choi Junhong era un angelito! Se burló para sus adentros a la vez que se reprendía, ¿alguna vez dejaría de estropearlo todo?

—Dios mío, no puedo creer que esté recibiendo consejos de un chiquillo menor que yo —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró acusadoramente—. A ver, ¿qué sabes tú? ¿Ya le has revelado tus sentimientos a Yongguk?

Toda la seguridad que antes desbordaba del menor fue reemplazada por nerviosismo y el cuerpo de éste empezó a encogerse centímetro a centímetro, sus mejillas tornándose enfermizamente rosas. Youngjae arqueó una ceja sin saber qué estaba pasando.

—S-sí… me le declaré a Yongguk —su voz había bajado de volumen, pero el contrario logró entenderle a la perfección y abrió los ojos entre impresionado y emocionado.

—¡¿De verdad?! É-él no me había dicho nada… —trató de no sentirse muy decepcionado por ello y se acercó al rostro del rubio—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo?

Junhong se mordió el labio inferior y su expresión se tornó triste.

—No me ha dado una respuesta.

—¡¿Qué?!

« _Vaya, al parecer yo no soy el único idiota aquí_ », pensó el castaño.


	35. Capítulo 34

Daehyun acomodó la almohada entre su pecho y el colchón y, sin expresión alguna, releyó la actualización que hacía más de una hora _Él_ había publicado.

 

_20140409«¿Alguna vez se han sentido tan confundidos que llegan a un punto en el que dudan de todos sus principios, creencias y los conocimientos que les han inculcado desde muy pequeños? Dejan de ser ustedes mismos y se encuentran suspendidos en un vacío, flotando en un lugar donde no existen el espacio ni el tiempo. Entonces despiertan, con una sensación de pérdida en el pecho, y solo sienten que nada está en su lugar._

_Lamento la escasez de actualizaciones, últimamente no me encuentro de ánimos. Espero poder mostrar un mejor lado de mí la próxima vez. Hasta pronto.»_

 

Abrazó más fuerte su almohada y un gruñido se escapó de su garganta. Nadie estaba de ánimos, en realidad. Su cabeza se llenó con la imagen de Youngjae y le inquietó lo que éste pudiera pensar de él cuando se enterara de que le había roto la nariz a Yongguk. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Iría a buscarlo y le devolvería el golpe? Se removió un poco y meditó que eso no debería inmutarle, lo que el castaño pensara de él no tendría por qué importarle… pero, de alguna manera, lo hacía, y eso lo frustraba hasta un punto que le dejaba exhausto. Observó el celular en su mano, lo encendió y luego lo apagó. Si Youngjae no le había contactado desde el lunes era porque de verdad no quería nada con él, aunque, bueno, no se esperaba nada de todos modos, porque siempre era así.

Un golpeteo en la puerta evitó que el pensamiento que decía « _fuiste tú quien le dijo que olvidara todo_ » se cruzara por su mente y el cuerpo de Kangho apareció en el umbral, cabello hecho un lío y aspecto de llevar un mes enfermo.

—¿Desayunaste? —preguntó su cuñado con una voz que denotaba sueño y cansancio.

Hejun había mejorado de sus fracturas lentamente con el paso de los días, sin embargo, aún no podía ir a trabajar, por lo que en medio de su desesperación empezó a hacerlo en casa a pesar de tener permiso de su jefe. Su novio había decidido quedarse en la casa de los Jung desde el domingo, pero la distancia de allí a su trabajo era mucho mayor y el día anterior había llegado casi muerto de su jornada laboral, por lo que apenas despertaba. Daehyun vio la hora en su móvil y suspiró al ver que eran las dos y media de la tarde.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Ah, perdón por no levantarme para prepararlo —explicó, bostezando—. Sé lo mucho que te gusta mi comida.

—No tenías que, no soy un niñito —reclamó—, yo podía hacerlo solo. Te guardé un poco, ponlo a calentar.

—Gracias —sonrió el mayor y sus ojos se hicieron más pequeños—. ¿No tuviste clase hoy?

—A las cuatro, dentro de poco salgo.

Kangho asintió, rascándose el abdomen por debajo de la camisa, y abandonó la habitación del menor para dirigirse a la puerta principal, la cual estaban tocando. Daehyun volvió a su celular y escuchó desde su lugar la voz de Himchan, lo cual le hizo refunfuñar contra las sábanas, pues no había hablado con su amigo desde la exposición y éste era uno de esos cotillas que interrogaban por todo, en ningún momento el mayor le había escrito o buscado para preguntarle cómo había terminado todo con Youngjae, aunque también era culpa suya por andar tan amargado y distanciarse de él. La voz quejumbrosa de su hermana ahogó la de Himchan y resonaron un par de risas masculinas, rato después su puerta fue nuevamente golpeada.

— _Toc_ , _toc_ —Daehyun miró hacia atrás sin molestarse en ponerse de pie y observó a su amigo sacudir la mano anímicamente, su aura tan relajada como de costumbre—. Hola.

El menor gruñó como respuesta y Himchan torció el gesto, disgustado.

— _Aing_ , qué amargado.

Caminó hasta la cama de su menor y tomó asiento a un lado de éste, arrebatándole el móvil y averiguando qué lo tenía tan concentrado. No pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

—¿Qué tipo de persona deprimida y aburrida con su vida escribió esto? —inquirió mostrándole la pantalla del celular, donde estaba puesta la página del blog—. Qué cosa tan ridícula.

—Cállate —Daehyun arrancó el aparato de las manos de su amigo—, no sabes apreciar el verdadero arte. ¿Qué clase de profesor de literatura eres si no valoras tan profundas palabras?

Himchan negó con la cabeza entre risas y alzó los hombros, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación.

—No puedo creer que de verdad sigas ese blog.

El pelidorado resopló, sumergido en su mal humor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

—Hoy celebraban la Feria de Ciencias, fui a ver algunos proyectos y eso fue todo —escuchó al menor soltar un _hmm_ mientras tipeaba algo en el celular. El moreno frunció los labios y se recostó muy pegado a él, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Sabes quién más sigue esa página?

Daehyun le echó una ojeada y el mayor sonrió.

—Youngjae.

El pelidorado volvió a su celular.

—Ya lo sabía.

Himchan se acercó mucho más a él.

—¡Wow!, ustedes dos son muy compatibles —dijo con fingido asombro—. Cuéntame entonces cómo acabó todo el lunes.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Sabía que tarde o temprano Himchan iba a empezar con sus cuestiones. Se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su misma expresión neutra.

—Youngjae me pidió disculpas y le dije que dejara de preocuparse por mí, que no tenía rencores y que daba igual todo.

El moreno se lo quedó mirando, achicando los ojos y sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

—Qué idiotas —gimió a modo de frustración. No sabía si el problema entre ese par radicaba en el orgullo o la auténtica estupidez.

—Cierra la boca, no es asunto tuyo.

Himchan estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe a su menor. En su cabeza no había otra opinión más que la que decía que aquellos dos debían dejar de actuar como unos críos y espabilar. Si Daehyun decía que le daba igual no tendría por qué estar tan resentido y pesimista por cada una de sus relaciones fallidas y hacerse la víctima. En cuanto a Youngjae, admiraba el empeñó que ponía en arreglar lo que había causado. Procuró no explotar y tomó una larga bocanada de aire para luego despedir una pesada exhalación. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos más, pensativo, y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah, tengo muchas ganas de una fiesta.

—¿Para qué si no tienes amigos? —soltó el pelidorado sin medir lo que decía. Un jalón de cabello fue lo que recibió en respuesta, Himchan estaba ofendido.

—Siempre te pones insoportable cuando sufres de amores, pero esta vez estás al límite.

Daehyun dejó su teléfono al fin y encaró a su amigo, mirándolo con tanta agresividad que el contrario creyó que se le vendría encima.

—¿Tú qué sabes? No entiendes lo que duele esto —dijo con amargura—. Tú vas de promiscuo por la vida y juegas con cualquiera porque prefieres no arriesgarte.

El silencio se plantó no solo en la habitación, sino en toda la casa, haciendo que sus respiraciones sonaran ruidosas y prolongadas. El mayor se incorporó y trató de no lucir demasiado herido, pero le resultó bastante difícil.

—Tú tampoco sabes nada. Perdón por preocuparme por ti y tratar de animarte.

Salió de la habitación y se despidió de los mayores de la casa, su voz fingidamente alegre. Daehyun permaneció quieto un momento antes de caer en sus palabras y maldecirse por decir algo tan irresponsable y descuidado. Himchan no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera atravesando una decepción tan grande, le enfadaba lo mal que lo tenía todo aquel asunto, no era normal en él perder las casillas tan fácilmente. Con malestar, recogió sus cosas y salió de su alcoba para irse a la universidad. Acercó la mano al pomo de la puerta de su hermana y se detuvo cuando las voces llegaron a sus oídos.

—Te estás poniendo gorda —la voz divertida de Kangho le sacó una sonrisa amarga—. Te doblarás el tamaño cuando decidas darme un mini Daehyun.

—Tienes que ir a revisar a tu amiguito primero —su hermana sonaba igual de entretenida pero con un deje de cariño—, estoy segura de que a tu edad ya no sirve para procrear.

Ambos rieron y continuaron con sus chistes sobre hacer bebés entre comentarios románticos y cortos besos. Daehyun dejó a la pareja estar y salió de la casa haciendo el mínimo ruido, tomando antes las llaves del auto de su hermana. No le gustaba nada cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era una mezcla entre rabia y abatimiento, fatiga y desasosiego. Si lo pensaba mejor, era la primera vez que aquello le afectaba tan bruscamente y no entendía por qué. ¿Quizá, muy en el fondo, guardaba una esperanza ciega en que iba a salir algo bueno de todo eso? Algo le decía que aguardara un poco más y que su paciencia iba a ser recompensada. Pero… ¿valdría la pena? Soltó un largo suspiro mientras subía al coche y lo ponía en marcha.

—Qué montón de mierda —gruñó ante su estúpido positivismo.

El trayecto a su universidad resultó ser uno de los más largos desde que inició la carrera y respiró hondo tan pronto aparcó el auto y el viento le golpeó la cara al abrir la puerta. Meditó su comportamiento del día y se dijo a sí mismo que debía refrescar la cabeza, no era nada justo perder los nervios por cosas tontas y desquitarse con personas importantes para él, tenía que controlarse. Dirigió sus pasos hacia su Facultad y en el camino se topó con un rostro al que poco a poco había empezado a acostumbrarse, uno adorable y de facciones encantadoras, su cabello rojo siempre brillando sin importar la intensidad de la luz. Kim Wooseok estaba sentado en un banco de madera contiguo a un gran árbol y haciendo mala cara, lo cual le hizo mucha gracia y le ayudó a olvidar todo ese mal humor con el que estaba cargando. Daehyun despeinó sus hebras doradas y decidió saludarlo antes de ir a su clase.

—¡Chiquitín! —saludó al acercarse a él. El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y miró enfadado a quien le había gritado para luego sustituir ese ceño fruncido por una expresión torpe, de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos dulces. El mayor no pudo evitar soltar una risita—. ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Q-quedé en verme justo aquí con Gyujin y Sunyoul hace media hora y no han llegado —explicó con molestia, odiaba la impuntualidad—. Deben de estar besuqueándose por alguna parte.

Daehyun observó al menor farfullar maldiciones para sus amigos y se le escapó otra carcajada.

—Si tardan tanto entonces vete tú —le aconsejó—. Si no tienes clase deberías ir a descansar.

—Pero sí tengo clase —replicó Wooseok—, de hecho, tenemos un trabajo en grupo. Se supone que iría con ellos para que nos tocara juntos.

Nuevamente los labios del mayor se curvaron en una sonrisa y el pelirrojo se preguntó por qué ese apuesto joven se reía de todo lo que decía, aquello ocasionaba que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

—Tontito —soltó Daehyun, acercando una mano a su cabello y despeinándolo—. Ve y búscate otro grupo o tendrás mala nota; si no estoy mal, la materia de la que hablas es Principios Éticos con el profesor Song. Una pesadilla. Es el único que hace ver la Ética como algo realmente complicado, no querrás caerle mal desde el principio, porque volverás a verlo en Estética.

Wooseok volvió a poner aquel adorable puchero en sus labios y el mayor le miró pensativo, masajeándose la barbilla.

—Si quedas muy aburrido en clase, más tarde puedes pasarte por la zona deportiva a ver al grupo de boxeo —invitó para animarlo.

Al más bajo se le iluminó la mirada, ver a Daehyun todo sudoroso y en acción era una imagen que no quería perderse nunca. Asintió animadamente y aceptó que el mayor le acompañara a la puerta de su salón de clases y se despidieron con una sacudida de mano. Las horas pasaron y al caer la noche el pelidorado ya se encontraba en su entrenamiento, limpiando las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente como si tuviera el cabello mojado. Jesús, odiaba transpirar tanto. Estiró la espalda y desvió su vista hacia la entrada del coliseo, pendiente de la llegada de Wooshin. Tenía una leve corazonada de que el chico sí iba a llegar, pero no comprendía por qué eso tendría que mantenerlo alerta.

Detrás de él se encontraban los gemelos, intercambiando susurros entre sí.

—Oye, _hyung_ , ¿por qué estás tan distraído? —preguntó Huhgong, acercándose al mayor.

—Nada que les incumba —respondió Daehyun sumergido en sus pensamientos. En realidad ya era muy tarde, debían de ser las siete y algunos minutos, no creía que Wooseok sacrificaría sus horas de descanso para ver a un montón de tipos peleando. Volvió a mirar a los gemelos, que no se habían apartado de su lado y arqueó una ceja—. No se despisten, vuelvan a entrenar.

Los menores compartieron una mirada y negaron con la cabeza.

—El entrenador está allá, solo le haremos caso a él —aseguraron.

El mayor alzó los hombros.

—Ustedes nunca me obedecen, de todos modos.

—Cierto —meditaron los otros dos, pensativos.

Daehyun giró los ojos y pasó de ellos para ir a descargar sus golpes en una de las bolsas que habían desocupado, girando estratégicamente los costados y saltando de vez en cuando para impulsarse. El instructor lo atrapó en su faena y fue directo hacia él, indicándole mejorar su postura y estirar más los brazos. El pelidorado maldecía cada que el mayor le gritaba “ _¡izquierda!_ ” y le golpeaba las costillas en el lado derecho, le hacía perder su condenada concentración. Pasados unos minutos, el entrenador le palmeó la espalda.

—Buen trabajo, Jung, aunque tus malditos reflejos están muy mal. Cambia tus vendajes y practica en la pera —señaló el hombre—. ¡El que sigue!

Daehyun traqueó su cuello y se dobló sobre su estómago, jadeando sobre sus rodillas y observando las gotas de sudor que caían al suelo bajo sus pies. Soltó el aire y levantó la mirada, encontrando el cuerpo de Wooshin en la entrada del coliseo, su expresión tímida ante la cantidad de jóvenes semidesnudos en cada rincón del lugar. Se incorporó en toda su longitud, sorprendido. ¿De verdad había venido? Levantó la mano y la zarandeó de un lado a otro, llamando la atención del menor e indicándole que se aproximara. Wooseok trotó hasta llegar a él, encogiéndose cada que pasaba al lado de alguno de sus compañeros y éstos le silbaban en broma, como si no fuera más que un pedazo de carne.

—Woah, viniste —exhaló el pelidorado sin creérselo todavía, le alegraba verlo.

El pelirrojo soltó una risita.

—Es un placer ir a donde esté _hyung_ —dijo a media voz.

El mayor arqueó una ceja y en ese instante sintió que a cada uno de sus lados se ubicaban los entrometidos Huhgak y Huhgong, fulminando al más bajito con interés.

—¿Quién es tu nuevo amiguito? —quiso saber Gak. Gong asintió, esperando una respuesta.

Daehyun los miró con sospecha, sin saber qué se traían esos hermanos del mal.

—Oh, yo soy Kim Wooseok —hizo una reverencia—, perdón por interrumpir su práctica.

El mayor pasó sus ojos de sus amigos y bufó.

—Eres un tonto, no molestas —sonrió y lo rodeó por los hombros con un brazo, haciéndolo sonrojar fuertemente—. Puedes sentarte allí si quieres ver. Es un poco tarde, así que aguarda a que termine, te llevaré a casa.

Wooseok asintió enérgicamente y se dejó llevar por Daehyun hacia unos asientos contiguos al cuadrilátero, los gemelos los siguieron con la mirada, parados en su lugar, codo con codo, con una sensación de incomodidad en el estómago.

—No me gusta ese niño —comentó Gong, mirando con recelo al pelirrojo.

—Es demasiado lindo, me pone de los nervios —Gak se toqueteó el tatuaje, notando la piel de gallina.

Giraron sus rostros para mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Y entonces qué sucedió con el otro muchacho? —se preguntaron el uno al otro, en coro—. No sé cómo acabó todo.

—¿Tú sí? —Gak señaló a su hermano con la cabeza.

—No, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco.

En aquel momento el entrenador apareció tras ellos y con voz estridente les mandó a hacer doscientas lagartijas.

 

 

 

Yongguk suspiró y pateó lejos una piedrita que llevaba fastidiándole desde que llegó a aquel local. Odiaba las piedras. Había tenido que salir corriendo del bar debido a que su tutor de tesis le había escrito al correo universitario para que fuera al restaurante en el que se encontraba ahora porque necesitaba entregarle algo urgentemente. Estaba parado frente al elegante lugar ya que no lo dejaban ingresar, así que simplemente esperaba. Tenía muchas cosas en mente que le estaban causando dolor de cabeza. En primer lugar, los últimos días no había hablado con Youngjae y éste no le pillaba ninguna llamada, y después de la reacción de Jung Daehyun cuando habló con él el pasado lunes le preocupaba cómo se encontraba su mejor amigo. Además de eso, se había ido de la exposición sin despedirse de Choi Junhong y al rubio tampoco lo había visto, y no lo contactaba porque no recordaba su número.

—Eh, disculpe… —salió de su ensoñación cuando un hombre bajito le miró con suficiencia y le extendió las llaves del auto que, supuso, se encontraba frente a la gran puerta.

Gruñó en su garganta.

—Yo no trabajo aquí, anciano.

Yongguk le lanzó una mirada afilada al tipo que no le había dejado entrar y éste se apuró en atender al hombre antes de recibir un golpe en la cara. Resopló y miró la hora en su teléfono, faltaban quince minutos para las nueve de la noche, si llegaba después de las diez a casa iba a tener problemas gracias a que su madre lo había castigado. ¡A él, a sus veinticinco años! Todo por no haberle sacado fotos a la exposición de Junhong y por llegar con la cara hinchada por los golpes del idiota de Jung Daehyun. Y, para rematar, aquella noche Kim Himchan estuvo muy decaído y distante en el trabajo y no había querido responderle cuando le preguntó qué había pasado. Su cabeza volvió a palpitar, como queriendo explotar, y pensó que tenía mucho de qué ocuparse. Tanto que tenía unas horribles ganas fumar.

Justo en aquel momento, su maestro salió trotando del restaurante y miró a sus alrededores para encontrar al menor apoyado en una pared.

—¡Oh, Yongguk- _ssi_! —caminó hacia su estudiante y sonrió ampliamente—. Disculpa la tardanza y el haberte escrito tan de repente, te estuve marcando antes pero no atendías ninguna llamada.

—Ah... —Yongguk entendió el por qué—, cambié de número.

El hombre no tardó en sacar su propio móvil de sus pantalones holgados para entregárselo a su alumno.

—Dámelo entonces.

Yongguk suspiró y empezó a anotar su número en la agenda del mayor, quien lo miraba fijamente y reparaba en cada una de sus facciones, más específicamente el gran moretón en su nariz y ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara, Yongguk- _ssi_? —indagó al fin—, ¿volviste al vicio?

El moreno resopló con fastidio y le devolvió su teléfono.

—Cuál vicio, señor Cha —se quejó haciéndolo reír.

El mencionado le extendió un bolso negro, de diseño sencillo y tamaño mediano.

—Lo dejaste en casa el día de tu cumpleaños —explicó—. Te lo hubiera entregado antes pero estaba de viaje y tampoco cogías el celular.

Yongguk lo recibió con el ceño fruncido, pues lo había estado buscando desde el principio del mes sin dar con él, entonces recordó que había ido a comer en la casa de su tutor a petición de la esposa de éste, que por algún motivo vivía encantada con el moreno. Carraspeó, consciente de su silencio.

—Gracias.

Joder, era una suerte enorme que la última semana no se hubiera metido en nada ilegal que requiriera documentación ni nada importante, de lo contrario hubiera pasado otra vez tras las rejas. Afortunadamente no había empezado aún a hacer los trámites para el duplicado de sus documentos o ahora sería dinero perdido.

—Creí que estarías muy aterrado y preocupado por tus papeles —continuó el señor Cha.

—No realmente… —murmuró, pues había tenido la cabeza centrada en otras cosas y se había olvidado por completo de su mochila—. De verdad, gracias, señor.

El mayor asintió y nuevamente se lo quedó mirando, como un padre que aún no se cree lo grande que está su hijo.

—¿Sucede algo, Yongguk? —su voz se había vuelto menos animada, pero había afecto en ella—. ¿Estás tratando de hacer todo tú solo otra vez?

Yongguk guardó silencio. El señor Cha era uno de los pocos que estaba al tanto de la situación familiar de Yongguk y lo había apoyado como si se tratara de un miembro de su propia familia desde que le dictó su primera clase al inicio de la carrera. El moreno no había hablado con él, el hombre fue el primero en buscarlo ya que había estado presente en el momento que adentraban a Yongguk al hospital luego de ser golpeado hasta casi matarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que deberías dejar de hacer eso y pensar solo en ti por una vez. Deja que las personas solucionen sus problemas por su cuenta, tú haces mucho por los demás y eso te va a envejecer rápido.

El menor bufó.

—Eso no va a pasar.

El señor soltó una amistosa carcajada y le palmeó un hombro.

—Bueno, mi mujer me espera adentro —señaló con la cabeza hacia la entrada del restaurante—. Planeamos viajar de nuevo, así que espero que, a más tardar el viernes, me envíes las correcciones de la última revisión que te hice y tengas avanzado un capítulo más. Te llegaron las correcciones, ¿verdad?

El moreno trató de no quejarse.

—Sí, señor. Salude a su esposa por mí.

—No lo haré, vendría aquí corriendo —volvió a reír estruendosamente, su estudiante solo soltó un bufido—. Rezo todos los días para que puedas reír.

—Solo vaya adentro y coma.

Con una risotada más, el señor Cha se despidió de él y se adentró de nuevo al elegante lugar. Yongguk esperó unos cinco minutos antes de dar media vuelta y caminar por las calles para regresar a casa. Revisó el bolso que le había devuelto su maestro y sacó de allí su billetera, encontrando un par de billetes que le venían de maravilla ya que podría pagarse un bus y no irse caminando hasta su casa, porque desde donde estaba la distancia era enorme. Alzó la vista cuando casi chocaba con una jovencita que se dirigía a un bar con la música bastante alta y un aspecto de pena. No pudo evitar negar con la cabeza. « _Ahora cualquier pocilga sirve para ser bar_ ».

—¿Banggie?

Apartó los ojos de aquel lugar para mirar a un chico bajito de cabello tinturado de rosado y rostro amigable. El muchacho se acercó un poco más y chasqueó la lengua.

—Veo que eres propenso a lastimarte la cara.

Yongguk no se molestó en ocultar su confusión y achicó los ojos.

—¿Quién caraj…?

—Hey, Jin, ¿con quién hablas? —otro tipo con un poco más de estatura y cabello demasiado corto apareció tras el tal Jin—. Oh, Banggie. —Observó las facciones imperturbables del moreno y lo escaneó de arriba a abajo, el otro imitó su acción—. ¿Estás… bien? ¿Ebrio? ¿Necesitas que llamemos a alguien? ¿Youngjae, Choi Junhong?

Yongguk no podía estar más perdido. No sabía a qué se referían esos tipos, por qué se dirigían a él como si lo conocieran de por vida y por qué le llamaban…

—¿Banggie? —el rosadito volvió a llamarlo y algo explotó en su cerebro.

—Deja de decirme así —rezongó—. ¿Quién diablos te crees? ¿De dónde sacas tanta confianza para hablarme? —el chico de más estatura se paró frente a su amigo en un instinto de protección, Yongguk lo miró fastidiado—. ¿Quieres pelear, calvo?

El joven puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó a su amigo reírse a sus espaldas.

—¿Siempre eres así de cariñoso? —suspiró, juraba que su cabello había crecido un poquito en los últimos días—. Bueno, claramente no recuerdas mucho de la otra noche porque estabas intoxicado hasta los sesos de alcohol, fuiste grosero e insoportable pero el chico Junhong se ocupó de ti después —resumió todo con calma—. Parece que te cuidó bien. Me alegra verte completo, aunque a juzgar por tu cara se ve que incluso sobrio tienes una actitud de mierda.

Yongguk se quedó sin responder, pues estaba analizando lo que le acababan de revelar. El olvidado pelirrosa agarró a su amigo del brazo para llamar su atención.

—Mino- _ya_ , vamos tarde para nuestro turno —le dijo cerca al oído y tiró de él para empezar a marcharse—. Fue un gusto verte, Bang…

Se contuvo y el moreno los miró, el tal Mino parecía irritado con Jin por querer saber su nombre.

—Bang Yongguk —completó.

El bajito sonrió y fue jalado hacia el interior del bar por su amigo, dejando a Yongguk petrificado en su lugar. Permaneció allí asimilándolo todo y luego de un rato retomó su camino, ajustando sus dos mochilas en su espalda con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Arribó a una estación de buses, todavía procesando lo que Mino le había dicho, y un destello lo iluminó todo en su cabeza. Pequeños fragmentos de la noche de su cumpleaños llegaron a su mente y recordó haber acompañado a Youngjae a tomar un bus que lo dejara en su casa y no haber regresado a la suya después de eso. Se sentó en uno de los puestos de metal de la estación y se llevó las manos a las sienes, haciendo memoria.

Su cerebro, ese instrumento de precisión, empezó a funcionar a toda máquina y cada uno de los recuerdos se amontonó uno tras otro como flashes, pero pudo verlos claramente. Se vio contemplando el amanecer en un parque desolado y luego almorzando con su tutor y su mujer, también se vio adentrándose en un bar en el que había tomado algo que no había pedido y saliendo de allí para ingresar a… esa pocilga. Entonces apareció Junhong y capturó su rostro preocupado, sus esfuerzos por mantenerlo de pie y la intensidad de su mirada cuando compartieron aquel beso. Se molestó consigo mismo por haber olvidado un acontecimiento tan importante y algo movió su corazón.

Su maestro le había dicho que dejara de preocuparse por los demás, que les dejara actuar, pero él tenía muchas cosas que resolver. Tal vez por sus amigos, pero también por él mismo.


	36. Capítulo 35

**Jueves 10 de abril, 2014.**

Youngjae tamborileó la mesa con los dedos mientras su mirada iba de un cliente a otro sentados en las otras mesas de la cafetería, encontrándolos entretenidos durante su espera. Se hallaba en un café cerca de la universidad que era bastante concurrido, principalmente por profesores, pero que a él pareció un buen lugar ya que no quedaba lejos y, además, tenía fama de vender unas exquisitas donas. Había invitado a Junhong a comer como disculpa por todo ese odio mal merecido que le había dado ya que con un “ _está bien_ ” no se conformaba. Y debía admitir que estaba nervioso, no sabía de qué debería hablar con el chico, le hacía pensar que aquello había sido una pésima idea. 

—Basta, Youngjae —se reprendió a sí mismo—. Lo haces por Yongguk y para redimirte. Tienes que hacerte cercano al futuro novio de tu mejor amigo.

Revisó su celular y notificó la nueva actualización del blog la cual no sabía cuándo le había llegado, recordaba las palabras de _Él_ el día anterior y se preguntó si estaría más animado.

 

 _20140410\. «¡Pronto tendrán noticias! Estoy preparando algo grande y estoy ansioso porque todos ustedes lo sepan, por ahora solo los dejaré en suspenso. Recientemente estoy leyendo un buen libro, ¿conocen_ El hogar de Miss Peregrine para niños peculiares _? El segundo de la saga salió hace tres meses y me pregunté por qué hasta ahora no le había dado una oportunidad. Para serles sincero, no me gustan las historias narradas en primera persona, pero el libro en sí está muy bien escrito y casi no noto que está narrado de esa forma y eso me encanta. ¿Alguno está leyendo un libro? ¡Háganme saber el título!_

_Ah, por cierto, gracias a todos por sus mensajes de apoyo, no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir. Son los mejores.»_

 

Youngjae lo meditó y se preguntó si debía responder que había empezado a leer la saga de _Cazadores de Sombras_ , pues últimamente andaba enganchado con los seriales. Entonces recordó que hacía una semana le habían llamado de su librería favorita para avisarle que sus libros de la saga de _Maze Runner_ ya habían llegado y podía ir a recogerlos. Torció el gesto y se hizo una nota mental de dejar de gastar todo en libros. Justo en ese momento, Junhong arribó al local y fue directamente a su mesa, luciendo un cabello más rubio que la última vez y vistiendo una camisa blanca con botones y unos jeans negros. El castaño no pudo evitar pensar que ese niño era demasiado guapo, si no le perteneciera a otra persona caería de lleno por él. 

—Estoy aquí —saludó el menor, su sonrisa dulce en sus labios rosa—. ¿Por qué no nos reunimos mejor en donde trabaja Dae _hyung_?

La sola mención del pelidorado causó que el cuerpo de Youngjae se tensara y sus mejillas se tornaran rojas. Su último encuentro con él no había resultado bastante bien.

—T-todavía no estoy listo —el rubio soltó una risita al verlo—. Ah, pedí unos croissants mientras llegabas para desayunar con café con leche, espero que no te moleste.

Junhong negó rápidamente.

—Para nada, me encanta comer carbohidratos —bromeó, haciendo reír a su acompañante.

—Te vas a poner gordo.

—¡No lo puedo evitar! —se excusó, fingiendo pesar—. Siempre puedo hacer dieta.

— _Yah_ , no seas tan optimista, no es tan fácil.

Junhong hizo un puchero y encorvó la espalda.

—Lo sé.

El mayor rio por lo bajo y observó al menor hurgar en su bolso y sacar de él una libreta mediana de tapa dura y buen grosor.

—¿Te molesta que dibuje un poco? —Junhong puso una expresión apenada—. Hoy tenemos muestra en la clase de Dibujo y lo olvidé por completo.

Youngjae se apuró en negar y le incitó a hacer lo suyo. El chico le miró agradecido y abrió una hoja en específico de su libreta, sacando algunos lápices de su cartera y empezando a dibujar sobre una imagen que ya estaba ahí, esperando a ser terminada.

—Si quieres hablar, no te abstengas —avisó—. Yo te escucho.

—N-no quiero distraerte…

Una mesera se ubicó frente a su mesa y dejó el pedido con la cuenta en una bandeja. Junhong dio un mordisco a su cruasán y continuó con lo suyo, en completa concentración. El castaño se dedicó a comer en silencio y contempló al otro trazando líneas como si llevara una vida entera haciéndolo, aunque probablemente así era. Alzó un poco la barbilla para ver el bonito dibujo y deseó ojear con detenimiento el contenido completo de la bitácora, de chiquito siempre le había gustado ilustrar a pesar de que no lo hacía nada bien. Bebió de su dulce café con leche y arrancó un pedazo más de su croissant con los dientes.

—¿Cómo conociste a Yongguk? —dijo automáticamente, sin saber en qué momento aquella pregunta se le había cruzado por la cabeza.

Junhong detuvo sus acciones y le miró con pena, como si no se esperase una pregunta tan personal.

—L-lo siento, se supone que no te interrumpiría —se excusó—. No debí preguntar de la nada… pero es que me resulta muy raro ver a alguien interesado en él y no aterrado, como ocurre siempre —expresó—. Me da mucha curiosidad.

El menor dejó su lápiz a un lado y aproximó su plato para desayunar bien, si su hermana lo viera ya le hubiera tirado el café en los ojos. Se pasó saliva.

—Fue algo que se dio y ya —dijo tímido—. Lo vi por primera vez y mi corazón se agitó mucho. Algo en la seriedad de su rostro y su aire intimidante me decía que necesitaba algo o a alguien… puede sonar muy raro, pero simplemente lo vi y pensé que quería acercarme a él. Había un vacío en él y yo quería llenarlo —se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó por su cursilería—. Con el paso de los días, conociéndolo de a poco, decidí que era alguien a quien quería conservar por mucho tiempo a mi lado.

Youngjae se lo quedó mirando fijamente y el rubio bajó la vista.

—Es muy cursi —murmuró—. Soné muy egoísta, ¿no?

—No, no, es… —el castaño aún seguía sin habla, pero logró recuperarse y ablandar su expresión—, eso que dices es muy bonito, Junhong, me deja en claro que eres el indicado para Yongguk y que vas a ayudarlo mucho a crecer y seguir adelante… me pone muy contento que alguien así quiera estar con mi mejor amigo.

Sus palabras contenían toda la sinceridad del mundo y esperaba que Junhong le creyera, aún no estaba seguro de si el menor seguía desconfiando de él y solo actuaba cordial para no parecer grosero. El rubio asintió animadamente.

—Si Yongguk acepta, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para hacerlo feliz.

Youngjae meneó la cabeza afirmativamente, convencido de que el chico lo lograría y tendría… mejores resultados que él.

—Gracias… —dijo, su tono tenía un sabor agridulce.

Junhong lo miró al notar la amargura en la voz del mayor y le creció un impulso de abrazarlo, lo cual no dudó en hacer, importándole poco el espacio personal. El castaño sintió que llevaba días necesitando un apretón así, que alguien le escuchara o estuviera de su lado.

—No puedo hacerlo solo —le dijo una vez se separaron—, tú me tienes que ayudar, _hyung_. Yongguk te quiere mucho y no será feliz del todo si tú estás triste, así que más te vale esforzarte mucho para solucionar tu lío con Daehyun y no preocuparlo tanto.

Youngjae sonrío poco seguro, pero el rubio tenía una rara energía que se contagiaba fácilmente y acabó ensanchando su sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —afirmó y señaló los platos en la mesa—, ahora termina de comer antes de seguir con tu tarea.

El menor le hizo caso y charlaron durante las dos horas que tenían libres antes de iniciar con su jornada del día. Youngjae descubrió que Junhong era demasiado gracioso y agradable, que hacía cómics en línea y que soñaba con ilustrar libros y crear mundos e historias fantásticas como J. K. Rolling. A su vez, Junhong confirmó que a Youngjae le gustaba escribir pero éste se avergonzó un poco ya que no se consideraba muy bueno. Cuando se hicieron las diez de la mañana, ambos abandonaron el café y se adentraron a la universidad, llegando a pasos tranquilos a la biblioteca.

—¿Debes trabajar todo el día? —preguntó el menor en bien se detuvieron.

—Oh, no, termino a las dos —informó—, aunque después iré a la librería a recoger unos libros que me llegaron.

—¿Qué libros? —el rubio parecía muy interesado en su respuesta. Youngjae se rascó la barbilla.

—L-la saga de _Maze Runner_.

Los ojos de Junhong adquirieron un brillo de emoción y se contuvo de dar saltitos cual bebé.

—Cuando termines de leerlos me dices qué tal —le advirtió—, necesito comentar esa genialidad con alguien. —El mayor pensó que el chico era muy adorable y asintió—. Bueno… estaré estudiando hasta las cinco, así que iré a comprarme unos cuantos _snacks_ para mi clase.

Se despidieron con un entusiasta _¡hasta luego!_ y Youngjae observó marcharse a Junhong, enamorado de ese chiquillo tan grande y preguntándose una y otra vez qué mierda le había llevado a fastidiarlo tanto. Dio media vuelta e ingresó a la biblioteca para cumplir su turno de auxiliar, ese día había sido bastante agotador, pues pronto iniciaría la época de exámenes y los estudiantes pasaban más tiempo ocupando las mesas y buscando libros por montón. Media hora antes de culminar su trabajo, rondando por el segundo piso, halló a su mejor amigo revisando libros en el estante de Filosofía. No lo veía desde el lunes cuando huyó de la galería, de hecho, aquél era el año en el que más distantes habían estado y supuso que era su culpa. Tomó aire y caminó hasta él, temiendo la reacción del mayor, que hasta ahora solo había estado enojado con él.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó como si de un estudiante cualquiera se tratara.

Yongguk miró hacia atrás y vio a su mejor amigo con el estúpido chaleco azul de auxiliar. Lucía saludable, sin embargo, las sombras bajo sus ojos le daban un aspecto cansado. Suspiró pesado. ¿Qué mierda les había pasado en los últimos meses? El castaño se mordió el labio al ver el gran moretón que había en la nariz de su mayor, la preocupación invadiéndolo. Carraspeó ante el incómodo silencio y prosiguió:

—¿B-buscas algo para un ensayo o…?

El moreno gruñó.

—Debo enviar mi tesis mañana y no pude dormir por el estrés de adelantarla… —omitió que, sumado a eso, los nuevos recuerdos que tenía con Junhong lo mantenían en vigilia.

Youngjae le miró con reproche.

—Odio que hagas eso —le recriminó—, recuerda que primero debes dormir, así solo te cansas más.

El moreno lo miró por un corto tiempo y asintió a regañadientes sin decir nada, Youngjae permaneció callado también y se quedaron así un par de minutos más. Yongguk volvió a observar a su menor y recordó lo del lunes, su amigo había mentido sobre sus abuelos para irse y eso solo le decía que algo ocurría con él y debía averiguar qué era. Torció los labios.

—Ven aquí —dijo, indicándole que se acercara con el dedo índice. El menor dio un paso adelante y fue empujado para ser estrechado en un abrazo—. No me gusta este ambiente tan raro entre nosotros, tenemos que sentarnos a hablar muy seriamente.

Se separaron solo para cruzar sus miradas.

—Tienes que visitar a mamá —mandó—, así que este fin de semana pasarás la noche en mi casa.

Youngjae soltó un risita, pensando en que Yongguk daba órdenes sin consultar primero si tenía algún otro compromiso de por medio, pero asintió igualmente. Unas horas lejos de sus pensamientos le iban a venir muy bien. Le aliviaba que su mejor amigo no estuviera enfadado con él. Volvió a mirarlo y le acarició una mejilla.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —indagó mientras examinaba el tono violeta de la herida, que se volvía azul cerca del ojo izquierdo—. ¿Te duele?

Yongguk estuvo a punto de delatar a Daehyun, pero se tragó sus palabras para que su amigo no empezara a ver con malos ojos al que parecía ser _el indicado_.

—No pasa nada, me caí de la cama —evitó los ojos del contrario, que le miraban con recelo, pero éste decidió dejarlo pasar. Ya lo interrogaría mejor la próxima vez.

—Ah, Guk —lo jaló de la parte baja de su camisa negra—, quería que supieras que me disculpé con Junhong y que nos estamos haciendo amigos.

El mayor alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Su amigo aprovechó el nuevo tema para darle un puño en los pectorales.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Junhong se te había declarado?!

El mayor se sobó el pecho.

—No es asunt-

Youngjae le volvió a golpear.

—¡Y lo que es peor, no le has respondido! —reclamó—. ¿No me habías dicho que te gustaba? ¿Por qué estás tardando tanto? Si no le dices algo pronto, cuando menos pienses, ya tendrá a otro pretendiente y te lo va a quitar.

Yongguk no quería admitir que le había molestado lo que su amigo decía, pero le irritó más de lo que debería.

—Eso no va a pasar —rebatió—. Yo le gusto mucho a Junhong.

Dijo con tal convicción que su amigo volvió a mirarle receloso. No le había gustado nada esa respuesta.

—Ajá, ¿y él qué _tanto_ te gusta a ti? —se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

Yongguk se sintió atacado, pero procuró que no se notara.

—Much-

—Hoy lo vi hablando con un chico _muy_ apuesto —le interrumpió—, era mucho más alto que tú y tenía músculos. Escuché que iba a recogerlo a las cinco después de clase para ir por ahí a tomar algo —frunció el ceño, fingiendo que recordaba a la perfección—. Creo que hay buena química entre ellos.

—Deberías cerrar el pico —gruñó, sin creer que alguien que quería tanto pudiera arruinar todo su humor—. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer, auxiliar de biblioteca?

Sin despedirse, se fue de allí echando humos, sin notar que Youngjae reía a sus espaldas. Pensaba que tal vez eso podría ayudar a su amigo a dar un paso adelante. Suspiró pesado y meditó que ahora debía ocuparse de sus propios asuntos con Daehyun, debía idear un plan para que el pelidorado le escuchara y le diera una oportunidad. Le entró un escalofrío de solo imaginarse la incómoda situación. Sacudió la cabeza y terminó con su trabajo de aquel día. De salida, el señor Choi le detuvo y le informó que ya le había depositado lo del mes anterior, lo cual había sido una gran noticia y salió de la universidad bastante contento. De camino a la librería recibió una llamada de su tío para avisarle que le habían puesto un poco de dinero en su cuenta, por lo que en aquel momento Yoo Youngjae se sentía millonario.

Llegó a la librería y se dirigió a la recepción tan pronto entrar, amaba ese lugar, era tranquilo, limpio y acondicionado, y siempre había en el aire un olor a café que le encantaba y recordaba a su infancia. Reclamó sus libros, los cuales le entregaron en una bolsa de papel cartón, y ahora era rico decidió comprar el libro favorito de Yongguk —el mismo que leía Daehyun—, ya que nunca le había interesado. Una sensación de amargura se instaló en su pecho pero prefirió no prestarle atención. Salió del local directo a tomar un bus, debía dejar todo en casa para volver a la universidad y recibir sus clases de la tarde. No esperó que dos sujetos de gran tamaño se interpusieran en su camino y le bloquearan el paso. « _Genial, ¿justo hoy debían atracarme?_ ». Sin embargo, al mirar bien, el susto se sustituyó por consuelo cuando reconoció el rostro de los gemelos que practicaban boxeo.

—Jesús… —gimió—, ustedes…

Los menores se rieron y lo señalaron.

—¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntaron al coro, haciendo que los mirara sorprendido.

—A-a casa.

—¡Nosotros te ayudamos!

En un parpadeo uno de los chicos le quitó su bolsa y el otro lo despojó de su mochila.

—Hey...

—¿Qué bus tomas, _hyung_?

El castaño no entendía nada el comportamiento de los chicos, pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia la calle, junto al semáforo.

—E-el que está llegando.

Los gemelos siguieron su mirada y sus  sonrisas se expandieron.

—¡Nosotros también!

Tiraron del mayor y abordaron los tres el mismo bus. Iba lleno a tope, y Youngjae trataba de arrancar sus pertenencias de las manos de los otros jóvenes sin mucho éxito. Gak presionó el botón para detener el transporte y bajó junto a su hermano, haciendo que el castaño hiciese lo mismo ya que aún no le devolvían sus cosas. Youngjae se quejó mientras los seguía, siendo ignorado olímpicamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaban frente a la universidad de Daehyun.

—Qué demo…

—¡ _Hyung_ , no te quedes atrás!

Gong le indicó que se acercara y no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, ingresando juntos y empezando un nuevo recorrido por cada uno de los bloques. Luego de un par de vueltas que empezaban a impacientarlo, se percató de a dónde se estaban dirigiendo y paró en seco. No, no estaba listo. Gong y Gak miraron para atrás y observaron al mayor, que estaba quieto como piedra.

—¿Pasa algo, _hyung_? —inquirieron los gemelos, rostros vestidos de inocencia. Youngjae los miró con tedio.

—No se hagan los payasos —protestó—. ¡Devuélvanme mis cosas! No entiendo para qué me han traído aquí, en primer lugar.

—¿No es obvio? —habló el del tatuaje.

Youngjae se quedó callado. Desde donde estaban llegaban todos los sonidos de la zona deportiva, pitidos de silbatos, el rebote de balones, aleteos en la piscina y gritos de las aulas de artes marciales. Todo un coro agradable. El viento se alzó y a lo lejos, un muchacho sacudió los brazos y chilló el nombre de los gemelos.

—¡Ya vamos! —respondieron los chicos y trotaron hasta su compañero, llevando en sus manos las posesiones de Youngjae.

—¡E-esperen!

Fue tras el par de jóvenes y tan pronto entró al liceo se sintió diminuto e incómodo, no vio a los gemelos por ningún lado y se encogió al ver a todos esos chicos luchando y golpeando. Recordó la primera vez que había estado ahí, estaba lloviendo y Daehyun solo tenía puestos los ojos en él, importándole poco los regaños de su entrenador. Exhaló y, sin parecer demasiado ansioso, se empinó y buscó con la mirada al pelidorado sin dar con él en ningún lado. De algún modo, eso le aliviaba y le decepcionaba a la misma vez, en parte era genial ya que no tenía un plan listo, pero extrañaba mucho su apuesto y dulce rostro.

Cuando iba a dar por sentado que Daehyun no estaba allí, descubrió la característica cabellera dorada cerca de un costal al lado del cuadrilátero, moviéndose bruscamente, como arremetiendo con fuerza contra un contrincante, y el cuerpo del mayor se giró un par de centímetros. Sonreía, y estaba bañado de sudor con sus fuertes brazos desnudos. Youngjae se sintió derretir y volvió a reprenderse por haberlo lastimado tanto con sus mentiras y confusiones. Entonces se le ocurrió que aquél sería un buen momento para ir a hablarle, por lo que dio un par de pasos adelante, preparándose mentalmente. Y fue ahí cuando notó que no estaba solo, el chico pelirrojo estaba con él. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Wooshin, Wooseok? ¿Qué demonios hacía ahí?

El pelidorado se ubicó tras el chico y le enseñó cómo posicionar los brazos, susurrándole de vez en cuando algo que le hacía sonreír. A Youngjae se le estrujó el corazón y una pizca de malestar y celos le invadió la boca del estómago. Ya no sabía qué hacer, ¿retroceder o intervenir? Pero, ¿por qué tendría él que intervenir, con qué derecho? Los labios le temblaron a medida que seguía observando a la _pareja_.

—¡ _Hyung_ , tenemos tus cosas! —reconoció aquélla como la voz de uno de los gemelos, pero quien se giró en respuesta fue Daehyun. Su expresión alegre se transformó en una grave cuando vio a Youngjae en ese lugar, y como por acto reflejo se apartó de Wooseok.

Youngjae sintió a los gemelos ubicarse cada uno a su lado, éstos siguieron la dirección de su mirada y sonrieron como diablillos para después gritar el nombre de Daehyun. El nombrado caminó automáticamente hacia ellos, reprendiéndose porque todavía se sentía como un imán que perseguía metales especiales llamados Yoo Youngjae. El castaño se tensó cuando Daehyun se paró frente a ellos y los examinó uno por uno. Gong y Gak abrieron sus bocas para romper el hielo pero el mayor se les adelantó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz gruesa causó una explosión de emociones en la cabeza de Youngjae, quien se encogió de hombros y le miró con esfuerzo.

—Tuve que recoger u-un libro que… —salivó, maquinando una excusa— estaba en esta universidad.

Daehyun continuó con sus ojos puestos en el castaño y se preguntó por qué Yoo Youngjae tenía un aspecto tan cansado, ¿acaso estaba ocurriendo algo con su vida? ¿Algo a parte de toda esa mierda que los perseguía? Quería saber, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, en ese momento no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería y qué no.

—Dae… —empezó Youngjae.

Pero, por alguna razón, el pelidorado decidió que quería evitarlo.

—Bueno, pues oriéntate bien —soltó en tono seco—. No sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero la librería no es aquí.

No se creyó lo que salió de su boca hasta que vio la expresión entre ofendida y dolida de Youngjae y la cara de « _¿en serio, hermano?_ » de los gemelos. El castaño apretó sus manos en puños, aguantándose el dolor en el pecho cada que inhalaba y exhalaba.

—No hace falta que seas tan idiota —respondió.

Daehyun se sentía mal por comportarse como lo hacía, pero de igual manera se defendió, hundiendo más y más la posibilidad de que las cosas entre ambos se solucionaran.

—No soy un idiota.

—Actúas como uno —continuó el menor. Gak y Gong permanecieron en silencio—. Bien, entiendo que estés enojado conmigo y que quizá no quieras verme más nunca, p-pero no tienes derecho a tratarme como una maldita basura… Yo solo quería verte.

Susurró aquello último y el mayor empezó a enfadarse consigo mismo porque se sentía demasiado mal, quería disculparse, no había sido su plan herir a Youngjae. Pero no se atrevía. Un impulso le llevó a estirar la mano para acariciar la mejilla del más bajo, pero Wooshin, que apareció de pronto a su lado, le agarró del brazo y robó su atención.

—¿Estás bien? Tenías la cara descompuesta hace unos minutos… —su voz sonaba inquieta y su vista pasó del rostro del mayor al de Youngjae—. _Hyung_ , hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

Y otra vez esa pregunta. Literalmente, Youngjae se sentía como un intruso en ese lugar, sentía todos los ojos puestos en su persona y aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué hago aquí? —le dirigió a los gemelos una mirada filosa y éstos bajaron la cabeza arrepentidos—. ¿Saben? Yo debería irme ya —arrebató sus cosas a los más altos y se volvió nuevamente hacia Daehyun—. Perdón por arruinar tu nueva conquista. Así es como empiezas, ¿no? Te acercas todo sonrisas, luego los invitas a mirar tus entrenos y después una fiesta.

El pelidorado arrugó el entrecejo y, después de un leve recuerdo, pensó que así mismo había conocido a Youngjae. Le sorprendía lo buena que era su memoria. « _Mierda_ ».

—Yo… n-no, te equivo…

Sus labios se sellaron y se detuvo de decir cualquier estupidez. ¿Por qué tendría que darle explicaciones? Ellos no eran nada. Youngjae suspiró. Muy en el fondo esperaba que Daehyun se lo negara, que dijera algo. Sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—Perdón por quitarte tiempo.

Se acomodó el bolso, ajustando la bolsa en una de sus manos, y abandonó el liceo dando grandes zancadas. Dios, se sentía tan avergonzado, quería esconderse bajo tierra o renacer de nuevo, más sabio y menos estúpido. Cualquier cosa estaba bien con tal de no sentir eso que le estaba robando el aire. Escuchó unos pasos tras él, pero no se detuvo, solo quería marcharse de ahí.

—¡ _Hyung_ , te acompañaremos!

Youngjae se giró bruscamente con el rostro fruncido por la rabia, no sabía que estaba a punto de llorar hasta que vio el cuerpo borroso de los menores. Se limpió los ojos.

—¡La próxima vez mediten lo que hacen! —le dolió la garganta cuando empezó a hablar, casi vociferando—. Si necesitaba ayuda con mis ridículos dilemas la hubiera pedido y ya. No pueden involucrarse a su antojo si no saben qué es lo que pasa, las cosas no funcionan así. Yo decido cuándo y cómo lo hago.

Gimió tragándose un sollozo y dio media vuelta para salvar su dignidad. Caminó con prisa a la portería de la universidad, sintiendo que a cada paso que daba todo en su interior se desmoronaba.


	37. Capítulo 36

Yongguk salió de clase un poco demasiado gruñón. A su maestro le había dado la gana de extender la clase una hora más y ya eran las seis de la tarde, ¡se suponía que terminaban a las cinco! Sumado a eso, en ningún momento de la tarde había logrado sacar de su cabeza las palabras de su mejor amigo y ahora le estaba doliendo. Tenía que ir a trabajar al bar, pero sin darse cuenta sus pies lo dirigieron a la Facultad de Artes. Cuando se percató de dónde estaba, se reprendió por distraerse y llegar ahí. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Según Youngjae, la clase de Junhong era hasta las cinco y ya debería de estar con el tipo guapo y musculoso en algún lugar por ahí, bebiendo. La sangre le hirvió de solo imaginar a aquel sujeto aprovechándose de la poca resistencia al alcohol de Junhong para tocarlo y hacerle cosas sucias, como había ocurrido aquella fría noche de invierno a finales de enero, cuando lo vio por primera vez. 

Resopló ante el recuerdo y corrió hacia una caneca de basura para patearla con toda su fuerza, escuchando cómo alguien pegaba un brinco del susto por el impacto. Retrocedió sus pasos y observó a No Sooil parado como si le hubiera dado un paro. El menor escaneó el desastre en el suelo y puso sus brazos en jarra.

—Bang Yongguk, sé que odias que no separen la basura en su contenedor correspondiente, pero no por eso debes contaminar más tirando la basura al piso.

« _¿Qué mierda?_ ». El chico tenía la cara tan seria que solo suspiró, discutir con él solo le haría perder el tiempo.

—Lo que sea —murmuró, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a todas las direcciones del amplio bloque.

—¿Estás perdido? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Kuhn caminó hacia él y esperó a que le respondiera. El moreno gruñó.

—Junhong… —dijo entre dientes. Sooil le miró sin entender—. Choi Junhong.

—Ah, ¿hablas de Choi Junhong? Bueno, no sé dónde está —sonrió y el mayor solo deseó golpearlo—, pero puedo llamarlo y preguntarle —mientras respondía sacó su móvil y presionó un botón de marcado rápido—. Ya está contactando.

Yongguk no dijo nada. Lo observó y esperó, cruzando los brazos de anticipación. Entonces, Kuhn abrió la boca.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué tu voz suena así? ¿Hola? —tenía el rostro ceñudo, aquello solo logró poner a Yongguk alerta y pensar lo peor—. Hay mala cobertura. ¿Honggie?

Luego de un momento, el menor guardó su teléfono y se dirigió al mayor, mirándolo sorprendido.

— _Wow_ , ¿qué te pasa, Yongguk? ¿Por qué miras como si tuvieras sed de sangre?

El nombrado se puso más inexpresivo y se preguntó por qué ese tipo hablaba tanto y cómo era posible que Youngjae se lo aguantara. A él ya estaba a punto de darle un derrame cerebral.

—Como sea, Hong está en el taller de grabado —explicó y señaló un corredor al interior del edificio—. Vas por ese pasillo y es al fondo a la derecha. Te acompañaría pero tengo ensayo con el grupo de teatro y ya perdí muchos segundos aquí.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y esperó a que el otro se perdiera para ir por donde le había indicado. Tal parecía que el bloque de Artes era bastante silencioso y desolado en horas de la noche, pero no le importó, se sentía genial caminar sin toparse con nadie. Llegó hasta un salón enorme y espacioso lleno de máquinas que no conocía puestas en amplias mesas distribuidas por toda la estancia en ordenadas hileras, un olor metálico se hacía presente y algo zumbaba en el espacio vacío.

Se quedó parado en la entrada sin saber si colarse o no y notó que dentro había otro cuarto, del cual provenía luz de un bombillo encendido y música. Se aclaró la garganta e ingresó a la aula, yendo hacia el otro salón, y se plantó en el umbral, soltando un largo suspiro de alivio cuando encontró a Choi Junhong sentado de espaldas a él pintando un pedazo de lienzo; tenía puesta a alto volumen una canción que le había escuchado cantar una vez a su mejor amigo y se meneaba graciosamente al ritmo de la música. Yongguk lo observó por un buen rato hasta que decidió golpear la puerta con los nudillos. El rubio se incorporó precipitadamente y quitó cualquier sonido presente tocando un botón de su celular.

—¡Oh, maestro! —dio la vuelta y sus mejillas se fueron encendiendo cuando vio al sensual de Bang Yongguk recostado en el marco de la puerta con sus ojos penetrantes y su acostumbrado ropaje negro—. Y-Yongguk… qué sorpresa.

Lo primero en que se fijó fue en su rostro herido y la inquietud se hizo paso en todo su ser, ¿qué había sucedido ahora? ¿Aquellos golpes eran obra de alguna pelea? El mayor echó un vistazo hacia atrás y se ajustó el bolso para ir hacia adentro. Junhong se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de ver al pelinegro y se quejó internamente, Yongguk no dejaba de verse guapo para su gusto y ya entendía por qué Youngjae se había confundido un poco. Era un hombre perfecto. Yongguk se paseó en silencio por la estancia, mirando el montón de caballetes y casilleros que había a los alrededores y dejó sus ojos sobre el menor, que no pudo evitar tensarse.

—¿Estás esperando a… tu nuevo pretendiente?

La voz del pelinegro era tan tajante que Junhong le miró confundido.

—¡N-no!, estoy solo, no hay nadie…

El contrario asintió, relajando su expresión severa sutilmente. Junhong se quedó en silencio y se preguntó quién pudo inventarle una cosa así a Yongguk, solo arruinaba el avance que había logrado con él. Alzó la vista y notó que el mayor no dejaba de mirar su cuadro. No era la gran cosa ya que no estaba acabado, solo un pedazo de tela pintada de índigo con el boceto en blanco de una mujer que había aparecido en su imaginación.

—Es para mi clase de pintura —explicó, atrayendo así la atención del moreno—, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, así que le pedí al maestro este espacio, necesito adelantar un poco.

Yongguk contempló el rostro del rubio un poco más y un cumplido se le atoró en la garganta, quería preguntarle si era consciente de lo atractivo que era. Carraspeó al recordar que debía hablar seriamente con él y su rostro volvió a ser ese manto frío e impenetrable.

—Escuché que Youngjae te dio una disculpa.

—¡Ah, sí! Hablamos un poco y nos estamos conociendo.

—Ya veo… —no tenía razones para dudar de su mejor amigo, pero le alegraba oír aquello de la boca de Junhong.

Ninguno parecía disgustado con el otro y eso le tranquilizaba, pues iba a ser un problema si su mejor amigo y su futura pareja no se llevaban bien… Meditó sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué tonterías decía? Ni siquiera había respondido a la confesión del menor, aquel era un buen momento para hacerlo, pero antes… debía reclamar su _dosificación_ , y solo conocía una forma de pedirla.

—Mi madre no deja de hablar y preguntarme por ti, suspira día y noche y repite que cuándo vas a visitarla o cenarás en casa —dijo de repente, su voz se puso más grave y profunda—, me pregunto por qué.

Junhong entreabrió la boca de la incredulidad al oírle decir aquello. ¿Eso significaba que la señora Bang había logrado arreglar las cosas? ¡Quería saber! Pero entonces, ¿qué más sabía Yongguk? Sonrió incómodo, inseguro de decir cualquier cosa ya que el contrario le estaba mirando muy intensamente. Lo oyó bufar.

—Tú fuiste por mí al bar esa noche, ¿verdad?

El rubio se puso tenso de pronto.

—Estabas borracho —apuntó.

—Te pedí que te fueras y no lo hiciste.

—N-no podía dejarte solo, ¡estabas mal!

Yongguk se cruzó de brazos, parecía enojado, y ese gesto solo inquietó más al menor.

—Y a pesar de eso te aprovechaste de mí y me besaste.

A Junhong se le cortó la respiración y rezó al dios que quisiera oírle que lo librara de esa horrible situación. Jesús, Yongguk tenía muy buena memoria pese a lo ebrio que estaba la otra vez. Jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos, la ansiedad empezando a dominarlo, y Yongguk retomó la palabra:

—Me llevaste a mi casa y entraste sin mi consentimiento. Le hablaste a mi madre y le metiste ideas sobre el cambio y las oportunidades en la cabeza —levantó la barbilla y negó—. No puedo creer que seas tan atrevido. ¿Qué derecho tienes tú de ir por ahí y cambiar la mente de las personas?

El rubio se encogió y miró al suelo. ¿Por qué las cosas se habían tornado así?

—S-solo estaba preocupado por ti.

—Estoy muy enfadado.

Dio media vuelta y extrajo de uno de los bolsillos de su mochila un cigarrillo y el encendedor, se llevó el puro a los labios para prenderlo pero Junhong corrió hasta él y lo detuvo, tomando su brazo con ambas manos.

—No fumes —advirtió con una mirada retadora.

—¿O qué? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Se sostuvieron una mirada feroz, como quien no quiere parpadear primero, y el rubio rompió la distancia entre ambos y juntó sus labios con los del mayor, posando sus manos en sus hombros para que no huyera. Como siempre, Yongguk sintió una energía que le obligó a corresponder el beso, deseando que aquel contacto no terminara nunca. Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y guardó su encendedor para tener las manos libres y así atraer más al menor hacia su cuerpo, con un firme agarre en la cintura que causó en Junhong un revoloteo de estómago. Para su desgracia, los pulmones del rubio exigieron el oxígeno que les hacía falta y éste se separó a regañadientes, jadeando al tener a Yongguk tan cerca. El beso había sido bastante apasionado y el mayor lucía realmente bien, podía ver en su mirada oscura que aún quería más de aquello.

Por alguna razón, pensó en todo el camino desde el día en que había visto a Yongguk por primera vez hasta donde estaba ahora, pensó en lo que conocía del mayor y lo que Youngjae le había compartido de éste, en los inconvenientes que habían tenido los unos con los otros y decidió que las cosas no podían seguir así. Estando siempre confundiéndose todos y creando malentendidos. ¿Por qué seguir besándose si no eran nada? ¿Por qué seguir ayudando a Yongguk si éste no se lo había pedido? Era momento de actuar y definir todo. Tragó duro y miró al mayor, sin molestarse en moverse de su posición.

—D-debemos dejar de hacer esto —comentó atropelladamente, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras buscaba las palabras para hablar—. No puedes seguir buscándome y yo no puedo seguir haciendo que olvides cómo eres. N-no podemos seguir haciendo esto… no así.

Yongguk dio un paso hacia atrás sin alejarse mucho y deseando que Junhong no apartara sus manos de él. Ya había obtenido lo que quería, esos labios de los que ahora era adicto y quería adueñarse, solo restaba dar el siguiente paso. Un apretujón en el pecho le hizo exhalar el aire.

—¿Entonces qué propones? —su voz era suave a pesar de la gravedad que la caracterizaba.

—Pues, no lo sé… —tenía las mejillas rojas debido al beso y a la fuerza con la que el moreno lo observaba.

—Bueno… —se encogió de hombros—, ¿y si salimos juntos?

El menor abrió grande los ojos y la voz se le atrancó, debía de estar en un jodido sueño. Le entraron ganas de llorar y apretó el agarre en los hombros de Yongguk.

—¿De verdad? —el moreno alzó los hombros y asintió. Al rubio se le cristalizaron los ojos—. ¿H-hablas en serio?

Yongguk contempló al chico entre sus brazos y encontró aquella reacción bastante adorable, quizá mucho para su gusto. Sus facciones se suavizaron para calmarlo.

—Sí —respondió—, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Soltó un resoplido cuando el menor se le vino encima y lo rodeó por los hombros para darle un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Sí quiero!

Junhong le apretó tan fuerte que sus piernas se enredaron y cayeron ambos al suelo asfaltado. Con esfuerzo, se sentaron sobre sus traseros sin apartarse el uno del otro. El menor estaba tan emocionado que tenía la cara pintada de rosa y los ojos brillantes como el agua de una cascada. Una pequeña lágrima se acumuló en su ojo derecho y Yongguk la limpió antes de que se deslizara por su mejilla.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas mis sentimientos? P-porque tú me gustas mucho y quiero saberlo —preguntó Junhong mirándole con un puchero.

No era común en él reaccionar ante esas expresiones, pero Yongguk juraba que iba a morir de ternura.

—Sí, los acepto.

—¿Y y-yo te gusto, Yongguk?

El mayor le acarició ambas mejillas y asintió lentamente, permitiéndose contemplar la belleza del _su_ chico.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez parecías muerto —confesó sacándole al menor una risita—, y cuando te fui conociendo no hacías más que fastidiarme. —No mentía, sus atropellos con Junhong no habían sido nada agradables, siempre salía golpeado, irritado o con un trabajo universitario hecho cenizas. Pero aquellos encuentros lo habían llevado al que le hizo ver las cosas de otro color y sentir algo diferente a la amargura en mucho tiempo: recordó aquel día bajo el árbol en el que vio esa bitácora llena de dibujos de él como si fuera algo digno de ser ilustrado—; pero entonces caíste de ese árbol y fue como ver el descenso de Lucifer… —al rubio no le gustó la pequeña comparación—, esa imagen cambió muy rápido, porque la siguiente vez que te vi creí que veía a un puro y auténtico ángel.

Junhong creyó que se iba a desmayar, era demasiada cursilería y el rostro de Yongguk era tan gentil y amistoso como una vez lo vio en sus sueños. El pecho se le hinchó del montón de emociones que lo estaban embargando y gimió. Relamió sus labios y lo miró tímido.

—¿Te puedo besar? —el moreno arqueó una ceja.

—Eres mi novio, ¿no? Claro que puedes.

Para no soltar un grito poco masculino, el rubio se lanzó hacia él y volvió a unirlos en un beso tan embriagante y adictivo como los pocos que habían compartido: lentos y húmedos. Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y se miraron con adoración, sus respiraciones entremezcladas por la cercanía.

—No sabía que podías ser tan romántico —bromeó Junhong con una linda sonrisa.

—Seré muy inexpresivo, pero eso no significa que no sepa de estas cosas —replicó—. No soy tan estúpido.

Sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa de suficiencia y Junhong se quedó sin habla. ¿Esas eran las sonrisas de Bang Yongguk? ¿Se podía enamorar dos veces? ¿Cuántos corazones más pensaba robarle Yongguk? Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que pudiera ver a ese guapo pelinegro sonreír, mucho menos con ese montón de moretones en su cara, y ahora que lo hacía solo deseaba mantenerlo a su lado para siempre. Estaba a punto de llorar de euforia, así que simplemente se inclinó y besó a su novio de nuevo.

 

 

 

**Viernes 11 de abril, 2014.**

Youngjae abrió los ojos, los cuales ardieron cuando revisó la hora en su celular. Eran las seis de la mañana. Su cuerpo pesaba y se sentía muerto por dentro. El día anterior terminó siendo muy agotador, no por el largo trabajo que se había trasnochado haciendo, sino porque el terrible encuentro que había tenido con Daehyun le había drenado todas sus energías. Resolló desamparado. No quería ir a trabajar, todo era una mierda y ansiaba borrarse de la existencia. Agarró una de sus almohadas y se golpeó la cara con ella, dejándola en su rostro para sofocarse y morir de una vez. Su mejor amigo no tardaría en llamarle dramático si estuviera ahí acompañándolo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar pero él permaneció inmóvil, tampoco estaba de ánimos para ser sociable. El aparato timbró cuatro veces más siendo completamente ignorado y luego de un rato el característico zumbido en la mesita de noche le indicó que había recibido un mensaje. Con un gruñido de asco se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se rascó los ojos, de verdad le escocían de sobremanera y se los quería arrancar. Alcanzó su condenado teléfono y vio que tenía un buen número de llamadas perdidas de Junhong. « _¿Qué diablos? ¿Sabe qué hora es?_ ». Ceñudo, leyó el mensaje que le había dejado el rubio:

 

**Hyung _, quiero desayunar contigo otra vez en el café de ayer, te espero a las 9am._**

 

Youngjae se despeinó el cabello castaño tratando de no hacer una pataleta y luego negó con la cabeza. Junhong era un alma muy feliz y él no podía resistirse. Estiró el cuerpo una vez más y salió de la cama para ir a orinar, lavó sus manos antes de cepillarse los dientes y se limpió la cara, queriendo que las ojeras que había ganado se fueran por el desagüe. Regresó a su habitación y se metió nuevamente entre las sábanas, tomando el primer libro de _Maze Runner_ que dejó en su nochero y abriéndolo en la primera página para comenzar a leer, así al menos podría tener de qué conversar con Junhong cuando lo viera. Se hundió por completo en la lectura hasta que se hicieron las siete de la mañana y un golpeteo en el _living_ le interrumpió.

Con un suspiro caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, encontrando el rostro de Yongguk limpio y con sus heridas aún presentes pero menos acentuadas.

—Traje el desayuno —informó el mayor a modo de saludo e ingresó al apartamento.

Youngjae lo siguió derrotado con la mirada y suspiró.

—Buenos días.

Cerró la puerta y fue hasta el sillón donde se había ubicado su mejor amigo, quien sacaba de una bolsa plástica humeantes vasos de chocolate. El castaño tomó su lugar con las piernas cruzadas y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que iba a estar muy lleno cuando se viera con el chico rubio.

—No tengo apetito —dijo.

Yongguk se detuvo y le miró amenazante. Nadie desperdiciaba la comida, no delante de él.

—Pues te jodes. Come tu tortilla y procura que te guste.

El menor hizo un puchero y, no queriendo discutir, empezaron a comer. En el silencio de la sala, Youngjae miró a su mejor amigo y notó que había algo raro en él, lucía igual que siempre, pero había algo diferente, como risueño. No se lo explicaba pero le agradaba.

—Espera ahí —dijo, corrió hacia su habitación para coger su móvil y regresó pegando un brinco en el sillón. El mayor le miró expectante—. Hoy estás muy, muy apuesto. ¿Me dejas sacarte una foto?

Yongguk se encogió de hombros. Le dio un mordisco a su tortilla antes de dejarla sobre una servilleta y apoyó su codo sobre su rodilla izquierda, posando. Pero Youngjae se quedó como piedra de la sorpresa, realmente se esperaba algo así como un insulto o una negativa. ¿Yongguk se estaba dejando fotografiar? ¿Eso era algo que se lograba con la magia de Choi Junhong? El moreno soltó un resoplido.

—¿La vas a tomar o no? Tengo hambre.

El castaño se precipitó en hacerle una foto y sonrió al revisarla en la galería. Tenía al mejor amigo más bonito del mundo. Dejó su móvil a un lado y continuó con su desayuno.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano, por cierto? —preguntó soplando su chocolate—. Tienes los viernes libres, deberías aprovecharlos para dormir más ya que haces muchas cosas.

—Quería pasar la mañana contigo antes de que empezaras tu jornada —explicó terminando con su comida. Observó la tortilla que el menor tenía entre las manos y éste se la dio para que la terminara—. Quiero contarte algo, no tienes planes, ¿o sí?

Youngjae torció el gesto.

—La verdad, sí.

Yongguk dio el último mordisco, frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su amigo fijamente.

—¿Qué planes?

Youngjae pensó, en su inocencia, que podría ayudarle a Junhong con Yongguk si no le decía a su mejor amigo que iba a verse con él, el moreno lo perseguiría y así los dos se encontrarían en la cafetería. Era un buen plan.

—Me voy a ver con alguien —canturreó y notó que el cuerpo del pelinegro se ponía rígido.

—¿Alguien quién?

—No te voy a decir.

Corrió al baño antes de que su mejor amigo lo atrapara y lo interrogara y se alistó para salir y enfrentar el día. Organizó su mochila y peinó su cabello, saliendo de su habitación y pensando que necesitaba ir al peluquero urgente. Llegó al _living_ y miró a su amigo, Yongguk estaba tan serio que daba miedo.

—Mira, si quieres, puedes acompañarme —dijo despreocupado. El mayor achicó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—Claro que te voy a acompañar, y si tengo que golpear algún rostro lo haré si es necesario.

Youngjae se rio y recogió su celular de la mesa para escribirle a Junhong que ya iba en camino, pero al desbloquear la pantalla la ventana de notificaciones en miniatura se abrió y vio que había una nueva actualización.

 

 _20140411\. «¡Muy buen día, lectores! Ya les puedo comentar lo que tenía en mente. En conjunto con autores de otros blogs muy similares al mío decidimos armar una_ Collab-Party _y la celebraremos en la discoteca_ La Perla _, toda la información está adjunta en la imagen de abajo junto con los perfiles de los otros blogs, échenles un ojo porque no se van a arrepentir. Lamento mucho que sea tan repentino, pero así se dieron las cosas. Espero ver a la mayor cantidad de gente posible y que se diviertan mucho. ¡Hasta mañana!_ »

 

Su cabeza se volvió un caos en ese momento. La última vez que había estado en una fiesta acabó acostándose con Jung Daehyun, y aunque fue la mejor experiencia de su vida, nada había terminado bien. Se le revolvió el estómago. ¿Y si Daehyun iba? Bueno, podría intentar acercársele de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo, pero… ¿y si iba con Wooseok? ¿Y si tenía de nuevo esa actitud hostil? Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no notó que Yongguk lo miraba extraño. El moreno le arrebató el celular de las manos y leyó el mensaje con expresión sombría.

—No irás a ninguna fiesta —declaró—. Es muy tarde y habrán chicos hormonados que te van a querer fastidiar, así que no.

Youngjae, dudando aún de si asistir o no, protestó.

—¡Pero quiero ir!, yo-

—¿Te recuerdo que la última vez que fuiste a una fiesta perdiste la virginidad? —le recriminó causándole un fuerte sonrojo—. No olvides que te quedarás en mi casa el fin de semana, así que definitivamente no puedes ir.

El menor estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando con el pelinegro, pero éste le hizo dar media vuelta para salir del apartamento. Fueron discutiendo en todo el camino, si no era por el asunto de la fiesta, lo era por saber quién golpeó a Yongguk en la cara, y siguieron así hasta llegar a la cafetería. Caminaron hacia las puertas de vidrio del local y allí, parado con el cuerpo encorvado como si estuviera perdido y revisando su celular, se encontraba Moon Jongup. El menor levantó la vista y vio al par de jóvenes acercarse a él, poniéndose nervioso al momento de sus ojos toparse con los amenazantes de Yongguk, afortunadamente iba con Youngjae y eso le calmaba en cierta medida.

—Hola, Jongup —saludó el castaño mayor al detenerse.

El aludido le devolvió el saludo y miró al moreno, quien rodó los ojos al ver el semblante asustadizo del chico. De verdad, ya le tenía harto.

—¿Quieres madurar ya, Moon Jongup? Me fastidia que seas tan miedoso —gruñó exasperado—. Si vas con esa actitud por la vida todos van a aprovecharse de ti y no te tomarán en serio.

Youngjae intervino parándose frente al menor y tomándolo de la mano.

—En primer lugar, tú —se dirigió a su mejor amigo— deberías dejar de intimidarlo, que eres un poco muy pesado.

Jaló al chico y lo hizo entrar al café, contento al ver que la misma mesa del día anterior estaba desocupada. Caminó hacia ella y en el proceso saludó a dos secretarias que trabajaban en la biblioteca con un cordial _Buenos días_ , hizo a Jongup tomar asiento y se acomodó a su lado. Yongguk llegó tras ellos y los miró a cada uno con un suspiro.

—Iré a ordenar nuestros desayunos —anunció.

Youngjae lo llamó antes de que dieran un paso.

—Ya desayunamos, Yongguk.

—¿Y? —el mayor le cortó—. ¿Por qué no hacerlo dos veces?

Entornó los ojos y miró a Youngjae como si fuera anormal, el castaño se limitó sacudir la mano, como indicándole que hiciera lo suyo, y soltó una risita. Discutir con Yongguk de verdad nunca llegaba a ningún lado. Jongup permaneció en silencio en su lugar y Youngjae le miró con cariño, el bajito lucía tan indefenso siempre que se ablandaba un poco.

—No le hagas caso —habló suave y le acarició la espalda—, aunque no lo creas, solo te dijo eso porque se preocupa por ti.

Jongup frunció el ceño y le miró como si hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

—Eso no es posible.

—Esa es su… forma de demostrar afecto, quizá te haya cogido cariño —dedujo con una media sonrisa—. De igual modo, él tiene razón. Deberías andar con más confianza, eso evitará que te tomen el pelo, o te traten de tonto o te esclavicen.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se largaron a reír, conociendo muy bien cómo era que se habían conocido él y Yongguk.

—¿Vienes a este lugar muy seguido? —preguntó Youngjae luego de un rato.

—No, Hong me escribió temprano y me citó.

—¿Ah, sí?

Justo en ese instante, Junhong entró a la cafetería y trotó hacia ellos tan pronto los vio, con una brillante sonrisa. Jongup sabía que su amigo en sí era deslumbrante, pero aquel día en especial lo estaba más. El rubio ocupó un asiento en la mesa, lucía muy feliz.

—Qué bueno que estén juntos —dejó su bolso a un lado y se apoyó sobre sus codos—. Les pedí que vinieran aquí porque quería que lo supieran al mismo tiempo —los otros dos se miraron confundidos, el menor de todos ensanchó su sonrisa—. M-me hice novio de Yongguk.

El Rey de Roma llegó ceñudo, llevando en los brazos una bandeja y revisando la factura de sus compras. ¿Cómo mierda iban a ser unas donas tan caras?

—Ya que te quejas tanto, Yoo, te traje cereal. Y para Moon Jongup traje avena con frutas, quizá le ayude a ganar un par de centímetros de altura y cambiar su cara de constipación —desvió la vista de aquel pedazo de papel para mirar a sus menores, éstos tenían cara de haber visto un fantasma. Giró la vista hacia la izquierda y encontró los ojos de Choi Junhong—. Bu… Buenos días.

Junhong endulzó su sonrisa y estiró el torso para alcanzar la altura del moreno y dejarle un beso en los labios. Yongguk sonrió y se sentó a su lado, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, olvidada por completo.

—Nunca te contienes, ¿eh? —se encerraron en una burbuja en la que no había nadie alrededor, sus rostros tan cerca que podían ver perfectamente el iris del otro—. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Desayunaste? —el menor asintió a la primera pregunta y negó a la segunda—. ¿Quieres que te consiga algo?

El rubio juraba que se iba a arrugar de lo mucho que estaba sonriendo, una felicidad tan grande le hacía doler el pecho y no estaba seguro si eso debía preocuparle. Se sentía como en las nubes, flotando. Sus ojos fueron hacia el par de castaños y sus mejillas se ruborizaron cuando vio la expresión boquiabierta y estupefacta que tenían. La sonrisa de Yongguk se esfumó tan pronto siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—¿Quién eres? —se arriesgó a decir Jongup, señalando al mayor.

Yongguk gruñó y luego miró a su mejor amigo cuando éste lo agarró de las manos, Youngjae parecía entre conmovido y a punto de llorar.

—Guk… estabas… y-yo… estoy muy feliz por ti.

Ahora entendía el porqué de la sensación que había tenido temprano en la mañana. Jamás pensó que en su vida volvería a ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, la cual seguía siendo preciosa y gentil. Yongguk se lo quedó mirando, su amigo parecía a punto de estallar en un llanto que él no comprendía. Estiró el brazo y le pinchó la nariz con los dedos.

—No es para tanto, idiota —le dijo a media voz. Recuperó su porte y los miró a todos con severidad, levantándose de nuevo—. Todos a desayunar.

Avisó a su novio que compraría algo para él y se alejó, Junhong sonrió enamoradizo y giró el rostro hacia sus amigos.

—Uppie, una ilustradora que me encanta hará una gran fiesta mañana, quiero que me acompañes —puso su mejor cara de cachorro para que su amigo accediera.

Moon Jongup se lo pensó muy seriamente.

—No creo que pueda —admitió—, un excelente sitio de música que sigo planeó una reunión en un bar y, honestamente, no me lo quiero perder por nada del mundo.

Youngjae siguió la conversación en silencio y se masajeó su pequeña barbilla.

—¿Hablan de la _Collab-Party_? —inquirió, algo en esa pequeña coincidencia le emocionaba—. Mi blog favorito también organizó un encuentro mañana y creo que se trata del mismo evento.

Sacaron sus móviles para comprobar el anuncio de las respectivas páginas que seguían y confirmaron que, evidentemente, era el mismo evento. La noticia no pudo alegrarlos más.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Jongup.

—¡Podemos ir juntos! —soltaron los otros dos al unísono.

—¿Ir a dónde?

Yongguk llegó con una bandeja más y dejó un delicioso plato de omelettes frente a Junhong y para él consiguió un simple embutido con galletas. Hizo un brusco sonido con la garganta mientras empezaba a comer sin esperar a nadie, exigiendo una respuesta a su pregunta. Youngjae dejó escapar el aire.

—De la fiesta de la que te hablé…

—Dije que no.

—¡P-pero Junhong y Jongup quieren ir también! —los menores asintieron, siendo espectadores de la pelea entre el par de mejores amigos. Yongguk volvió a gruñir.

—Junhong no irá. Moon Jongup puede ir a que lo pisen.

El castaño mayor lo miró con odio y fulminó al rubio para que dijera algo. Junhong dejó sus cubiertos a un lado y se apoyó en el hombro de su bello y gruñón novio.

—Vamos —susurró en su oído, el moreno se metió un montón de galletas a la boca.

—No puedo cuidarlos a todos —habló con la boca llena—. Ustedes son, como, súper torpes. Es una molestia.

Youngjae bufó ante el lado sobreprotector de su mejor amigo saliendo a flote. Pateó al rubio bajo la mesa para que insistiera con más fervor. Junhong asintió.

—No tienes que cuidarnos porque no irás como el guardaespaldas de nadie —lo tomó de las mejillas para que le mirara—, simplemente vas a ir como un joven normal a pasar un buen rato con sus queridos amigos y su novio.

Yongguk admiró fijamente los ojos del menor y retuvo el impulso de resoplar del fastidio. Odiaba eso que hacía Junhong que no le permitía decir que no. Lo odiaba mucho. Apartó el rostro de las manos de su chico y cerró los ojos para no perder sus casillas.

—Al mínimo indicio de problemas, nos largamos —condicionó.

—¡Por supuesto! —el rubio le besó los pómulos sonriendo triunfante.

Finalmente los menores se acomodaron y empezaron a saborear sus desayunos, gimiendo gustosos por lo apetitosos que estaban. Junhong y Youngjae eran bastante habladores, por lo que ambos mantuvieron el ambiente animado mientras Yongguk los escuchaba con su rostro neutro. Jongup permaneció en su lugar también escuchando y comentando de vez en cuando. En algún punto de la conversación, sonrió sin que nadie lo notara, por un momento pensó que su ida a la fiesta no dependía del permiso de sus padres ni de su decisión propia, sino de la palabra de Yongguk, y eso, de algún modo, le hacía sentir un poco cálido.


	38. Capítulo 37

Daehyun cerró la puerta de su casa luego de despedirse de su hermana y su cuñado y caminó hacia el ascensor para ir a estudiar. Esperó a que la máquina subiera mientras estiraba el cuello y su mente se iba al día anterior, pues luego de ver a Youngjae su día se había convertido en una gran mierda a pesar de que nada malo había pasado, sencillamente lo había sentido así. Se presionó los ojos con los dedos y suspiró, estaba tan cansado, ¿quién iba a pensar que una situación como esa podría angustiar tanto? ¿O el problema era que él se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente? Levantó la vista cuando las puertas se deslizaron y su cuerpo se heló cuando Himchan salió del amplio cubículo.

Pese a estar fuera, el aire se tornó incómodo entre ellos y un manto de tensión los envolvió. El menor sabía que era su culpa.

—Hola, _hyung_ —saludó, sonriendo con esfuerzo.

—Hola.

El moreno lo pasó de largo y fue directo a su casa. Daehyun soltó una maldición y corrió tras él, tragando fuerte al llegar a la puerta cerrada del apartamento de su mayor y presionar el timbre. No sabía cómo lo iba a recibir, esperaba que no le golpeara. La cara enojada de Himchan al recibirlo le confirmó que la había cagado.

—Ah, eres tú, Jung Daehyun —exclamó sin muchas ganas—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El menor miró al suelo, rendido, y dobló su espalda en una leve joroba.

—Yo… perdón por haberte hablado tan mal —apretó sus puños—, no es justo que me desquite contigo y deje que mis problemas personales arruinen mis relaciones con los demás, y más con alguien tan importante como lo eres tú para mí. 

Himchan lo observó queriendo hacerse el duro por un rato más pero no lo logró. Botó una exhalación y abrió más la puerta de su apartamento.

—Me sacas de quicio —sonrió cuando el pelidorado le miró esperanzado—, ¿quieres pasar o vas de camino a la universidad?

—Voy saliendo, pero voy con tiempo.

Entró al lugar del mayor y sonrió, la casa de Himchan era muy reconfortante. Tenía cuadros con gran variedad de flores y plantas pintadas y las paredes eran de colores naturales y tierra. Entraba más luz que en la casa de su hermana y tenía muchísimo más estilo que ella, se avergonzaba de ser un Jung. El mayor se descalzó de sus zapatos y se sentó en el comedor con los brazos cruzados sobre el vidrio de la mesa, mirando a su improvisado invitado.

—Así que… ¿quieres hablar?

Daehyun apartó los ojos de una foto oculta tras un par de suculentas del joven Himchan con los que parecían ser sus abuelos, aquélla siempre había sido su fotografía favorita de las pocas que había en todo el apartamento. Corrió una silla y se desplomó en ella, con los hombros hundidos.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—No sé, cómo te sientes, ¿quizá?

El menor torció los labios y se revolvió el cabello. Quería teñirlo de otro color.

—Agh, estoy un poco… confundido —suspiró—, toda esta mierda de que te guste alguien es demasiado agotadora.

—Ah, ¿hablas de Wooshin? Digo, ahora vas tras él ya que Jae te tiene decepcionado. 

Daehyun le miró como si hubiera dicho una gran ridiculez. 

—Yo no voy tras Wooseok —reprochó.

Himchan rio con malicia y sacudió la mano.

—Oh, no tienes que avergonzarte, Dae. Sé por experiencia que Youngjae es desagradable, egoísta y fastidioso… un total dolor en el culo.

El menor se levantó precipitadamente, su rostro de confusión había pasado a uno de enfado.

—Detente, no hables así de él —a pesar de todo, seguía defendiéndolo—. Él es amable, tiene una sonrisa hermosa y ama leer; a veces… no, es muy terco y no siempre piensa correctamente, pero no deja de ser una persona interesante.

Himchan se lo quedó mirando perplejo.

—Woah, suenas como un colegial enamorado.

—Cállate —gruñó, sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. El mayor arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso quiere decir que todavía te gusta Youngjae?

Esta vez Daehyun no supo qué decir, aún estaba lo suficientemente herido como para poder responder esa pregunta. « _Tan irónico…_ », pensó. Se sacudió la camiseta y levantó la barbilla.

—Ya me tengo que ir —anunció.

—Como quieras —terminó con voz cantarina, burlándose de él y sus sentimientos.

—Estúpido —caminó hasta la puerta principal y, antes de abrirla, giró sobre sus talones. El pelinegro ya estaba de pie poniéndose un delantal de cocina en la cintura, de color cardenal y un cerdito estampado, parecía que se iba a dedicar a cocinar aquella tarde—. Hey, _hyung_ , ¿quieres salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

Himchan le miró con una ceja alzada y una mano en la cadera.

—¿Ahora estás coqueteando conmigo? Jung, me das miedo —el aludido puso cara de pocos amigos y él explotó en una carcajada—. No lo creo, Dae, recuerda que debo trabajar en el bar. Además, puedes invitar a Wooshin, se ve que está muy interesado en ti.

—No digas tonterías —gruñó y abrió al fin la puerta. No quería invitar al pelirrojo por las palabras de Youngjae, no quería que tuviera razón—. Sal conmigo, vamos, tu tío entenderá.

El moreno se lo pensó. Por supuesto que su tío entendía, simplemente no le gustaba dejarlo solo. El hombre le había ayudado tanto en su vida que sentía que le estaba en deuda, de una magnitud que no podía pagar. Pero bueno, ya que su menor insistía tanto y a él también lo quería mucho, aceptó.

—Vale, pero si no consigo un buen polvo mañana, tendrás que acostarte conmigo.

Daehyun sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Seguro.

 

 

 

**Sábado 12 de abril, 2014.**

La discoteca _La Perla_ resultó ser un local amplio y limpio con reducidos cuartos sin puerta llenos de asientos amueblados para pasar el rato. Estaba decorado en todas partes con libros, soles, flores, cámaras y _emojis_ de cartón colgados con nylon, cada uno representando los motivos de los diferentes autores de los blogs participantes. Un mini bar al fondo despedía luces de neón y los trabajadores estaban preparados para la gran noche. Para tratarse de un evento salido de un día para otro, habían hecho un buen trabajo con el arreglo, el ambiente era ameno y juvenil y la música y las luces eran bastante agradables; el volumen no era del todo ensordecedor y el alumbrado no era cegador. Todo, en definitiva, era genial y acogedor.

Yongguk y Youngjae entraron a aquel nuevo entorno luego de aguantar la discusión entre un gorila y un chico de dieciséis que trataba de colarse en la fiesta. El menor observaba los alrededores fascinado, la emoción era tanta que tenía deseos de saltar y hablar con todo el mundo. Yongguk, por su parte, analizaba la asistencia al evento; había pensado que no iban a haber más de veinte personas, tratándose de siete blogs de temas que a él no le interesaban en nada y teniendo en cuenta que no todos los seguidores vivían cerca de la zona o provenían de otras ciudades. Eran las nueve de la noche y el lugar estaba repleto de chicos y chicas por todos lados, sin dejar espacios vacíos.

Youngjae se giró hacia el mayor luego de haber quedado satisfecho con lo que veía.

—Perdón —le dijo cuando éste bajó la cabeza para mirarlo ceñudo—, por mi culpa no pudiste recoger a Junhong.

Yongguk alzó los hombros.

—No pasa nada.

El rubio le había dicho a su novio que iba a llegar a la discoteca con Jongup ya que éste se había ofrecido a recogerlo en su moto, casi exigiéndole que “acompañara a Jae _hyung_ en todo momento”. La mente del mayor solo pensaba que Moon Jongup no era digno de tener una motocicleta. No era nada justo. Gruñó y sintió los brazos de Youngjae rodearlo por los hombros en un abrazo y luego empinándose para hablarle cerca del oído. La música no estaba tan alta, pero quería confidencialidad para no parecer un fanático loco.

—No puedo esperar a conocer a _Él_ —expresó—. Hoy lo quiero disfrutar mucho.

Quería despejarse y olvidar sus problemas por un momento, sacar toda la basura que tenía en la cabeza y le mataba el ánimo. Si seguía como iba, preocupándose más de lo que debía, iba a acabar con él mismo. El moreno lo miró y se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba con su mejor amigo, había algo que lo estaba debilitando y él aún no lograba descifrar qué era, le hacía sentir que había fallado en su deber de cuidarlo, tarea que se prometió a sí mismo cuando cumplió los cinco años y los padres de Youngjae fallecieron. De repente, el castaño abrió los ojos emocionado y lo agarró de un brazo.

—¡Amo esa canción! —gritó y tiró de él para llevarlo a la pista de baile, donde varios presentes se habían agrupado para descargarse—. ¡Baila conmigo!

—No quiero —replicó, aun así se dejó arrastrar hasta llegar al centro y empezar a sentir empujones de todos lados.

El castaño empezó con movimientos curvos y su acostumbrado balanceo de caderas, sonrisa adornando su rostro y ojos puestos en su mejor amigo, quien permanecía quieto en su lugar siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de su menor. Recordaba que la última vez que habían ido a una fiesta juntos y bailado sin control había sido en un festival de secundaria que no recordaba de qué era, Youngjae terminó siendo acosado por los patanes del equipo de fútbol y él herido por defenderlo. Bufó y rio para sus adentros volviendo a la actualidad, su voz se atoró cuando vio al menor tropezar.

—¡Cuidado!

Youngjae chocó con alguien tras él y lo sintió maldecir. Se apuró en reestablecerse con la ayuda de su mejor amigo y se giró con cara apenada.

—Lo siento, discúlpame, pe-

El calor que había adquirido su cuerpo se enfrió de golpe y se le resecaron los labios. No supo cómo reaccionar al ver el rostro de Wooseok ahí, todo adorable como siempre. El pelirrojo alzó los ojos impresionado, sus labios se curvaron.

—¡ _Hyung_!, ¿qué haces aquí?

Era una pregunta inocente, pero al castaño se le revolvió el estómago igual de fuerte que en el coliseo de la universidad del menor. Le empezaba a chocar que le hicieran esa pregunta, ¿es que acaso no podía estar a ningún lado? _¡Qué demonios!_ Estaba tan metido en su frustración que no notó que se había quedado callado. Su mejor amigo se ubicó a su lado.

—Es un lugar público —respondió por él con seriedad—, todos, excepto menores de edad, pueden entrar.

Wooseok observó al moreno frente a él y dio un paso atrás, temeroso. Era muy leve, pero recordaba haberlo visto en la exposición de fotografía a la que había asistido, aquella vez sangraba por la nariz debido a los golpes que Daehyun le había propinado. Al notar el rostro vacilante del menor, Youngjae recuperó la compostura y le dio un codazo al mayor en las costillas.

—Yo puedo hablar —reclamó.

Yongguk gruñó pero no se despegó ni un centímetro de él, vigilando de cerca. El castaño se dirigió hacia Wooseok y negó con la cabeza.

—No le hagas caso, él… tiene problemas —explicó, haciendo girar su dedo índice en su sien derecha y sonriendo.

El moreno resopló y le jaló una oreja sin fuerza haciéndole reír. Wooseok los observó con curiosidad y se relamió los labios antes de hablar:

—¿Él es tu novio?

Youngjae no pudo evitar carcajearse y se pasó la mano por su cabello hacia atrás, deseando nuevamente cortárselo lo más pronto posible, necesitaba un cambio. Miró de soslayo a Yongguk y éste le devolvió la mirada, alzando una ceja con escepticismo. Volvió a reír y negó hacia el pelirrojo.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Él… —parecía inseguro, y bajó la voz como si alguien pudiera escucharlos con toda la música en el fondo—, ¿está bien? Su cara…

A su mente vino el recuerdo del montón de sangre que había manado por la nariz rota del hombre, se había asustado un poco del comportamiento del pelidorado y éste le había explicado que era algo que tenían pendiente.

—Lo está —afirmó el castaño, Yongguk no era un llorón—. ¿Tú…?

Finalmente, Wooseok mostró una sonrisa tranquila.

—Una amiga es dueña de un blog de historias cortas —señaló con la barbilla a una chica menuda de cabello teñido de rosa y rostro alegre—, como nos conocemos desde el jardín vine a animarla, también a relajarme un poco.

Youngjae asintió y siguió a la chica con la mirada, si su memoria no fallaba se llamaba Jooe. Había visitado su perfil y le habían gustado varias de sus historias, la mayoría eran muy románticas. Escuchó a Yongguk resoplar y decidió que ya era momento de divertirse.

—Bueno, nosotros…

—E-espera —Wooshin estiró los brazos para retenerlo y el mayor lo miró confundido.

El chico estaba nervioso y sus hombros temblaban. Yongguk, atrás de ellos, miraba con recelo al pelirrojo. Wooseok tragó saliva.

—¿S-sabes si Daehyun vendrá? —el castaño se puso tenso de una manera tan evidente que su mejor amigo lo notó.

—E-en realidad no sé —dijo con honestidad—, no he vuelto a hablar con él.

El menor frunció el ceño.

—¿No se lo preguntaste cuando fuiste a nuestra universidad?

Youngjae se sintió acorralado. El evento no había sido anunciado en ese momento, suponía que Wooseok lo sabía porque su amiga se había anticipado un poco. De igual modo, no le hubiera preguntado nada al pelidorado con la actitud fría que éste tenía hacia él y lo deprimido que eso le había dejado. Se estaba echando un poco hacia atrás, no quería que aquello se repitiera si se arriesgaba a hablarle de nuevo —si es que el mayor se dignaba a aparecer en la discoteca—. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos sin responder la pregunta del pelirrojo, éste volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Quiero declararme a Daehyun _hyung_.

Estaba ruborizado, el color de sus mejillas era fácilmente confundible con las luces rojas que iban de un lado a otro del lugar. Youngjae se puso pálido, no sabía cuántas veces más se le iba a bajar la temperatura aquella noche; Yongguk frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras del enano.

—E-es muy apresurado, ¿no? —rio incómodo para calmar su ansiedad. Wooseok parecía esperar una respuesta que no iba a llegar, pues Youngjae seguía sin decir nada en el estado en que se encontraba—. ¿Crees que me aceptará?

El castaño se obligó a volver en sí y pasó saliva para poder responder, aunque no quería hacerlo, estaba inestable.

—Creo que… s-sí.

Le sorprendió que muy en el fondo estaba seguro de eso, algo dentro de él le decía que era verdad, Daehyun parecía muy atento con él y se veía en sus ojos que le gustaba estar con el chico. Así que no había nada más que hacer. Ya había perdido. Para su suerte, la muchacha pelirosa, Jooe, llegó hasta donde ellos y se arrimó al brazo de Wooseok.

—¡Te estaba buscando! Necesito tu ayuda —tiró del pelirrojo y miró a los otros dos—. ¡Espero que lo estén pasando bien!

—¡Adiós, _hyung_! ¡Nos estamos viendo por ahí!

La chica haló al menor hasta perderse entre los cuerpos danzantes de las personas. Yongguk y Youngjae se quedaron quietos, un par de rocas entre un pasto mecido por el viento. El castaño sonrió en respuesta y sacudió la mano, agradeciendo la intervención para no seguir con esa conversación que le estaba enfermando. El volumen de la música se alzó un poco más y suspiró, tenía que serenarse.

—Youngjae —Yongguk carraspeó y llamó su atención, guiándolo lejos de la pista lentamente para hablar mejor.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y mantuvo su sonrisa como pudo.

—No digas nada, todo se jodió un poco por mi culpa.

Yongguk lo observó por un momento más, sus ojos filosos poniéndole incómodo.

—Tú sueles estropear las cosas pero, de alguna manera, siempre las solucionas. ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?

—Ignórame —Youngjae trató de no sonar muy a la defensiva y brusco, se estaba sofocando con el asunto—, lo puedo arreglar yo solo.

El mayor negó y su rostro se volvió más serio si era posible.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste ahora, Youngjae? —preguntó en tono demandante. El castaño se quedó callado y cruzó los brazos, negándose a darle algo y mirarlo. Yongguk entornó los ojos, tratando de entender, hasta que una idea se cruzó en su cabeza. Exhaló el aire por la nariz—. ¿O qué _te_ hizo Jung Daehyun?

Recordaba la expresión enojada del pelidorado la noche de la exposición de fotografía y la descompuesta de su amigo al borde del llanto, eso le aclaraba que el rollo se centraba ahí. La rigidez en el cuerpo del castaño se lo terminaba de confirmar. Youngjae levantó la vista y, no sabía si era suerte o si Dios se estaba compadeciendo de él, se emocionó al ver a Junhong y Jongup llegando a la discoteca.

El rubio se lanzó sobre el moreno abrazándolo por la espalda y se dieron un corto beso como saludo cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro. Jongup meneó la cabeza al ritmo de la música, se había vestido muy bien, completamente de negro y llevando pantalones de cuero. Ese estilo lo hacía lucir más seguro de sí mismo.

—¡Esto tiene muy buena pinta! —comentó el más bajito luego de saludarse unos a otros.

Youngjae asintió a la observación con una sonrisa, pero al girarse un poco se percató de que los exigentes ojos de su mejor amigo seguían puestos en él. Torció los labios, lo único que quería esa noche era distraerse, ya luego vería qué hacer con su vida. El sonido bajó de volumen para dar paso a una voz suelta y varonil, un joven bastante alto ubicado en los controles para la música llevaba un micrófono en la mano y llamaba la atención de todos, cortando cualquier conversación presente.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por su asistencia! Yo soy _Toxic Soul_ y seré el DJ de hoy —los vítores se alzaron y el tipo rio. A Jongup le brilló la mirada—. Conmigo se encuentran los que hicieron posible este encuentro, ¡suban a escena, por el amor de Dios!

Tres chicas y dos chicos hicieron su aparición y las aclamaciones para cada uno no se hicieron esperar. Youngjae se había tomado la molestia de visitar los sitios de cada uno y sabía que aquellos cinco eran _Jooe in Wonderland_ , la chica de historias cortas; _Art of Anna_ , la ilustradora; _Pink in Paradise_ , la guapa chica con excelentes curvas dueña de una página de moda; _Byeol Dictionary_ , un chico que llevaba una gorra y casi una máscara, ocultando su rostro, el cual hablaba curiosidades de astronomía y _Kain in Jail_ , un joven adulto el cual hacía reseñas de videojuegos. Contando al chico del micrófono, eran seis, lo que significaba…

—Y por último tenemos a _Él_ , que le gusta mantenerse en secreto, pero no ha llegado aún, de todos modos —un grupo de personas, incluyendo a Youngjae, se quejaron de decepción en voz alta—. Lo sé, lo sé, debe de estar en camino. Cada uno de los _bloggers_ tendremos colgado un _enamel pin_ distintivo en nuestras prendas, cortesía de Anna, para los que quieran uno pueden acercarse a nosotros. —Avisó—. Para finalizar, a cada uno se le dio un número al pagar la entrada, les recomiendo que lo guarden muy bien porque al terminar la noche haremos una rifa de tres ganadores y cada uno se llevará un combo con el contenido más popular de las siete páginas —los aplausos invadieron el local y el chico alto sonrió amplio—. Dicho todo esto, ¡les ordeno a que se pongan a bailar y lo gocen mucho!

Nuevos gritos se levantaron al igual que la música, algunos jóvenes se dirigieron a la pista mientras que otros a los cuartos a charlar o a la barra a pedir algo de tomar. Junhong sonrió emocionado y miró a los otros tres, quienes observaban las luces parpadeantes y el confeti que había explotado en algún lugar.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, Yongguk volvió la vista hacia él y le extendió la mano para que se la diera, entrelazando sus dedos para que no fuera a perderse de él—. ¿Tomamos algo?

Youngjae los observó con las mejillas teñidas y sintió un poco de envidia, él también quería que alguien le sujetara la mano con cariño y protección. El moreno frunció el ceño mirando a su novio.

—No te voy a dejar tomar nada raro —advirtió, girándose luego a su mejor amigo—, además, tengo que discutir algo con Youngjae.

El aludido hizo un puchero, tratando de no armar un berrinche. No quería hablar nada con nadie, mucho menos con su mayor acerca de sus problemas amorosos. Y por tercera vez, una interrupción le salvó el pellejo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Jongup cuando las letras llegaron a sus oídos. Reconocería las canciones de su banda favorita a kilómetros de distancia—. ¡Está sonando _A Light That Never Comes_!

Youngjae sonrió, el menor le causaba demasiada ternura y no entendía por qué, así que lo tomó de las manos y jaló de él para huir.

—¡Súper, vamos a bailar!

El par de bajitos se escabulleron entre el montón de gente saltando y cantando, dejando a la pareja atrás. Yongguk soltó un pesado suspiro pensando qué iba a hacer con su mejor amigo, escuchó una risita a su lado y miró a su novio. Junhong tenía una de sus bellas sonrisas rosas en su rostro que hacían desaparecer sus ojos y formar hoyuelos en sus mejillas, lo chequeó entero y detalló la camisa blanca delgada que vestía bajo su chaqueta de mezclilla, unos jeans se ajustaban a sus piernas marcando sus curvas y resaltando su longitud. Su cabello rubio parecía blanco, probablemente se lo había teñido un poco.

—Estás muy guapo —dijo y le miró, el rubio ensanchó su dulce sonrisa y al mayor se le revolvió el estómago—. Agh, me fumaría un cigarrillo ahora mismo —soltó a modo de broma.

El menor negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se acercó a su rostro para dejarle un corto beso en los labios. Yongguk bufó ante la cercanía.

—¿Por qué querré tanto fumar?

Junhong soltó una risita divertido y cruzó los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor, inclinándose nuevamente para besarlo cuando sintió las manos de éste en su cintura.

—¿Y ahora?

Yongguk pudo haber continuado con su broma un poco más si Junhong no hubiera cortado la distancia para unir sus labios de la forma correcta, en un beso prolongado que les llenara a ambos y quedaran con el sabor del otro en las bocas. El rubio jadeó al sentir los dientes de su chico mordisquear su labio inferior y abrió un poco más la boca, jadeando cuando su lengua chocó con la contraria. Ladearon la cabeza para profundizar más el beso y cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario suspiraron sobre la piel ajena, aire caliente y necesitado. Yongguk se relamió los labios y lo miró fijamente.

—Mucho mejor.

Junhong se sonrojó al escuchar la voz ronca de su novio y rezó para que sus hormonas no se alteraran en ese preciso momento. El moreno dio un paso hacia atrás y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos, señalando con la cabeza hacia la barra para ir a pedir algo refrescante que los saciara. El menor asintió y, entre tropezones y empujones, lograron llegar al pequeño bar lleno de botellas de licor dispuestas en cajones individuales en la pared. Habían tres bartenders asistiendo, cada uno atareado con una orden diferente.

—Podemos ir a los asientos de allá luego —Yongguk apuntó a uno de los pequeños cuartos que se encontraba vacío.

—Buenas noches —un joven musculoso de rostro agradable se les acercó—, ¿qué desean tomar?

—Dos margaritas con poco alcohol —pidió y el chico lo apuntó en una hoja junto con otros pedidos.

Junhong observó al tipo un instante y luego miró a su novio, que tenía los codos apoyados sobre la barra y movía la cabeza lentamente sin seguir el ritmo de la música animada de fondo, lo cual le hizo sonreír de ternura. Abrió la boca para decirle lo atractivo que era pero en lugar de palabras soltó un jadeo que le avergonzó entero. Yongguk se volvió ceñudo y Junhong buscó a sus espaldas para ver al maldito atrevido que le había apretado el trasero. Era un chico de cabello castaño y sonrisa burlona, era un par de centímetros más bajo que él y se ubicaba con egocentrismo a su lado.

—Estás bien equipado allí abajo —comentó, Junhong se sonrojó y le miró incómodo. A un lado de la camisa que el tipo llevaba puesta colgaba un _pin_ en forma de nave espacial—. Deberíamos ir a un cuarto, ¿qué te parece?

—Tengo novio —replicó cortante, pegándose a Yongguk quien observaba todo en silencio.

El tipo le echó un vistazo al pelinegro y sonrió socarrón.

—Pues a él parece no importarle.

—Créeme, me importa —Yongguk respondió tan rápido que el chico por poco no le entendió—, así que te sugiero que te alejes de él o te arrancaré los testículos con mis propias manos.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato, retándose para ver quién tenía la última palabra, sin embargo, algo en la oscuridad que se apoderaba de las orbes del moreno le indicó al chico que siguiera la sugerencia, por lo que se levantó recto sin decir nada y se marchó. Yongguk volvió a mirar todo desinteresado y Junhong se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

—No hiciste nada por tu novio al que manosearon sin pudor.

El moreno bufó, como tratando de reír, y le miró divertido.

—La escena era graciosa —se encogió de hombros—. Tú eres más alto, deberías sacar partido de eso.

—Pero no tengo aura amenazante como tú —replicó con un adorable puchero en el rostro.

Yongguk lo miró de arriba a abajo y se mordió los labios.

—Si actúas siempre lindo un día te voy a… ¡hey! —su comentario quedó olvidado cuando alzó la voz. El barman encargado de su pedido levantó la cara de los vasos para mirarlo—. ¿Qué parte de poco alcohol fue la que no entendiste? ¿Eres estúpido o algo?

El joven había llenado uno de los vasos con licor fuerte hasta la mitad y estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con el siguiente. Miró su descuido y se horrorizó, pues su jefe aquel día lo tenía fichado.

—¡Me disculpo! —se apuró en decir, tomando otro vaso más, pero el moreno le cortó.

—Deja ese para mí —soltó aburrido—, prepara el otro. Te vigilaré para que no lo arruines.

El barman tragó fuerte y, antes de seguir, el rubio le detuvo.

—Tú tampoco vas a tomar eso —apuntó a su novio con reproche, no pensaba cargar con él y su borrachera otra vez.

La pelea de miradas entre la pareja se prolongó y el bartender intervino.

—Voy a dejar este olvidado y les daré dos cocteles sin licor gratis como disculpa.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una breve mirada y asintieron, dándole descanso al pobre trabajador. Una vez cada uno tuvo su bebida, caminaron hacia el cuarto que Yongguk había señalado antes encontrándolo ocupado, por lo que acabaron sentándose en uno que un grupo de chicas con vestidos muy cortos acaba de desocupar. Tomaron asiento en los puestos amueblados, desde donde estaban podían ver a Youngjae y Jongup saltando como si no hubiera un mañana, Yongguk dejó su vaso en una mesita luego de darle un sorbo y estiró los brazos sobre el respaldo de los sillones, contemplando a su novio. Junhong le devolvió la mirada sin poder controlar su rubor. Dejó su vaso junto al de su chico y se deslizó en el espacio que éste le había dejado.

Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y lo observó absorto, la luz no era suficiente para apreciarlo como le hubiera gustado, pero aun así gozaba de detallar su rostro anguloso.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —preguntó Yongguk al cabo de un rato. El rubio sonrió.

—Ahora que somos novios quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo.

El moreno levantó una ceja.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Bueno… —se acercó unos centímetros más al cuerpo del mayor para hablarle en el oído—, quiero tener una cita contigo los dos solos, que te quedes a dormir en mi casa y conozcas a mi familia… —se separó solo un poquito para mirarlo a los ojos—, que me des tú un beso primero.

Yongguk le sostuvo la mirada y lo meditó. Hasta la fecha, Junhong siempre había sido el que tomaba la iniciativa cuando se besaban, él se había vuelto un experto en solo corresponder. Escuchó que el DJ anunciaba algo pero no le prestó mucha atención, sus impulsos de satisfacer a otros querían cumplir las exigencias de su novio. Sonrió ladino pasando su vista de los ojos a los labios del menor.

—¿Un beso? ¿Nada más?

Pese a desear tanto aquel contacto, Junhong se ruborizó y su cuerpo se puso nervioso, siempre era así cada que estaba tan próximo al cuerpo contrario, una fuerza se apoderaba de él y le debilitaba completo. Yongguk fue cortando la distancia entre ellos y un grito estruendoso mezclado con su nombre le hizo apartarse.

—¡Me sorprende mi visión nocturna!

Kim Himchan caminó hasta ellos iluminando la oscuridad con su sonrisa. Se había peinado el cabello a un lado y vestía jeans blancos con una simple camisa rosa en la cual habían dos _pins_ pegados, uno en forma de flor y el otro en forma de mando de consola. Puso los brazos en jarra, animado.

—No sabía que salías a fiestas de vez en cuando y te divertías —bromeó.

Yongguk bufó, sentándose derecho y alcanzando su olvidado cóctel.

—Solo quería vigilar a Junhong.

El pelinegro le miró sin entender y luego sus ojos dieron con los de Junhong, el rubio le saludó sonrojado, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo trampa en un examen.

—Oh, están juntos.

El menor sonrió y asintió sin esconder su dicha.

—Sí, ahora somos novios.

Himchan se quedó en blanco por un lapso de tiempo, pasando su mirada de Yongguk a Junhong y pudo jurar que el mayor ocultaba el rubor de sus mejillas mirando a otro lado. Parpadeó incrédulo, recuperando las palabras.

—¡Hay que celebrarlo! —exclamó conmovido. Se giró tras él con su amplia sonrisa—. ¿Escuchaste eso, Dae?

Y fue ahí cuando la pareja se percató de la presencia de Jung Daehyun. La faceta apaciguada de Yongguk se tornó seria y el pelidorado le miró el rostro, todavía tenía los moretones de sus golpes y claramente seguirían ahí por un par de días más. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y su gesto se ablandó al dirigirse hacia Junhong.

—Felicidades, lo lograste —le alabó con una amable sonrisa.

El rubio le correspondió y observó de soslayo a su novio, Yongguk estaba bastante tieso y su expresión era gutural. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos y notó que Daehyun estaba igual de rígido tras su sonrisa forzada, ocultando fuertes puños en su pantalón. Himchan estaba absortó en sí mismo, mirando hacia la pista de baile mientras movía sus brazos queriendo unirse a la fiesta. Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer, no quería ver a su novio así, como si estuviera nuevamente tragándoselo todo él solo. Estaba pasándose saliva para preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo cuando Youngjae llegó hasta ellos jalando a Jongup de la mano, ambos lucían bastante exhaustos pero satisfechos.

—¡Uppie logró hablar con el chico de su blog favorito y nos dio su _pin_! —sonrió amplio, Jongup asintió enseñándoles la figurita en forma de auriculares—. Anunciaron la llegada de _Él_ , Guk, prometiste ayudarme a buscarlo.

Jongup observó a sus amigos y se empinó para mirar sobre los hombros de Youngjae.

—Oh, ¡hola, _hyung_!

Youngjae frunció el ceño y se percató de que Himchan estaba ahí, con la escasa luz de esa zona pensó que se trataba de un desconocido. Entonces, como en horas atrás, su cuerpo se puso helado y se sintió inquieto. No fue capaz de saludarlo. Si Kim Himchan estaba ahí, probablemente su vecino también. Temiendo, buscó tras él, y todo en su interior se averió cuando se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Jung Daehyun.


	39. Capítulo 38

Youngjae se quedó como piedra al ver al dueño de sus suspiros y tormentos frente a él. No, no estaba paralizado por su mera presencia o porque le estaba mirando hasta lo más profundo de su alma con esos ojos fulminantes y penetrantes, sino porque el cabello negro que lucía en esa noche le quedaba muy bien. ¿Acaso era una forma de castigarlo? ¿Verse más guapo para hacerle arrepentir de sus malas decisiones? Daehyun se había cortado el cabello y lo había teñido de un color tan oscuro como el alquitrán, vestía una chaqueta de cuero con una blusa blanca estocada y jeans rasgados, unos simples _Converses_ cubrían sus pies. El castaño podía jurar que se le iba a cortar la respiración si lo seguía observando.

El ambiente en todo el lugar era festivo y juvenil, sin embargo, el que rodeaba a los chicos estaba cargado de tensión y comentarios contenidos. Yongguk mantenía sus ojos puestos en el nuevo pelinegro y en su mejor amigo mientras Junhong no dejaba de observarle preocupado, odiaba la idea de verlo serio cuando minutos atrás había estado tan cerca de él mimándole y siendo dulce. Jongup, pese a siempre estar distraído, notó que el aire era pesado y que algo estaba ocurriendo, siempre se quedaba en silencio, pero ahora que sentía que pertenecía a un círculo de amigos quería hacer algo.

Alguien se le adelantó.

—Es muy curioso que estemos los seis aquí reunidos —comentó Himchan rompiendo todas las miradas y sonriendo amplio—. Bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo voy a disfrutar esta fiesta, hace un buen tiempo que no vengo a una y lo quiero pasar maravillosamente —se giró hacia su vecino y le guiñó un ojo—. Recuerda lo que hablamos.

Sin mirar a los otros tres, se marchó animado moviendo las caderas de izquierda a derecha directo hacia la barra. Los chicos permanecieron en silencio, dejándose envolver por el pesado aire que les rodeaba. Daehyun tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a Youngjae, quien dio un breve respingo cuando sus ojos se encontraron. « _Recuerda lo que hablamos_ ». Horas atrás, de camino al evento, Himchan le había dicho que debía dejar esa estupidez suya de que el amor no había sido hecho para él y que solo le diera una oportunidad a Youngjae; si tanto lo defendía cuando lo insultaba, era lo mejor, luego verían cómo marchaban las cosas. Solo debía dejar su resentimiento… Volvió a hidratarse la garganta.

Youngjae advirtió que el moreno trataba de decir algo y se le removió el estómago. ¿Diría algo punzante otra vez? No quería eso, por lo que pensó que debía tomar la palabra antes que el mayor. Tomó aire y sus labios, que había abierto para hablar, se cerraron de golpe cuando Kim Wooseok apareció al lado de Daehyun mirándole con evidente sorpresa y un leve atisbo de emoción.

—¡ _H-hyung_ , qué alegría verte! —exclamó el menor con ojos brillantes, desviando todas las miradas hacia él—. No sabía que ibas a venir.

Sin importar la oscuridad de aquel rincón, Youngjae adivinó que Wooshin tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y su expresión era la de un joven ilusionado, un joven que lo iba a dar todo en su declaración de amor. Daehyun parpadeó un par de veces y le sonrió devuelta, achicando sus ojos y mostrando sus perfectos dientes, irradiando calor y atracción. El castaño no lo soportó. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, sintiendo que una vez más su corazón se encogía y se marchitaba del dolor y del miedo, pues sabía lo que pretendía el pelirrojo y le asustaba la respuesta de Daehyun. Apretó los puños y se alejó de ahí girando sobre sus talones, su buen humor se había esfumado.

Yongguk no pasó desapercibida la expresión dolida en el rostro de su mejor amigo, cosa que le enfadó de más y le obligó a levantarse de un salto, su rostro hecho una furia. Guio sus zancadas hacia el cuerpo de Jung Daehyun y estiró los brazos para agarrarlo.

—¡Yongguk! —Junhong se incorporó tan pronto adivinó las intenciones de su novio y lo sujetó de un brazo para frenarlo, Jongup aprovechó esto para ubicarse entre ambos pelinegros y evitar que golpearan al mayor de nuevo.

Wooseok se sobresaltó y miró a aquellos dos hombres con temor, aquel tal Yongguk no dejaba de buscar a Daehyun para pelear y eso solo le alarmaba, pues no quería verlo enfadado como aquella vez en la galería. Su _hyung_ no era así. Daehyun no se mostró alterado en ningún momento, antes enfrentó la mirada del mayor y levantó la barbilla sin dejarse intimidar. Yongguk gruñó como perro endemoniado.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —exigió con rabia.

Junhong y Jongup gimieron nerviosos al sentirlo empujar, Yongguk estaba haciendo bastante fuerza para acercarse al contrario y temían que se soltara y empezara una pelea. El pelinegro menor mantuvo su silencio con rostro imperturbable, acción que no hizo más que irritar a Bang Yongguk.

—¿Tanto te empeñaste para romperme la nariz y culparme de un montón de mierda para simplemente dejar ir a Youngjae? —escupió.

Wooseok frunció el ceño y buscó el rostro de su mayor, esperando que dijera algo o le replicara, pero éste mantuvo los labios sellados. Junhong asimiló las palabras dichas por su novio y miró a Daehyun horrorizado. ¿Él había sido quien lo había herido? No le cabía en la cabeza que la persona más dulce y amable que había conocido en sus veinte años fuera capaz de causar tanto daño. Sintió a su novio forcejear y trató de empujarlo hacia atrás para que se calmara.

—Detente, Gukkie —le susurró tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos—, vamos a otro lado —Yongguk no le escuchaba, parecía dispuesto a oponerse toda la noche hasta poder descargar sus golpes en la cara de Daehyun—. _P-por favor_ —soltó en un tono de súplica que, de alguna manera, apaciguó al mayor.

Yongguk exhaló un suspiro y buscó los ojos castaños de su chico, al que se le veía inquieto y disgustado con lo que estaba haciendo. Botó el aire una vez más y bajó la vista.

—Lo siento…

Lo tomó de la mano, en un agarre firme, y levantó la vista para dirigirle una última mirada glacial a Jung Daehyun. Sin dedicarle una palabra más, se volvió hacia Moon Jongup.

—Busca a Youngjae.

El castaño asintió rápidamente y se marchó por la misma dirección en la que su compañero de baile se había escabullido. Yongguk tiró de su novio para llevárselo a algún lugar, dejando sus cócteles abandonados y olvidando a los otros dos muchachos que estaban parados como adornos. Daehyun notó que Junhong echaba un vistazo hacia atrás y le miraba con indecisión. Genial, ahora le tenía miedo por lastimar a su novio idiota. Soltó el aire frustrado y se masajeó los ojos con fuerza. Wooshin permaneció inmóvil sin saber muy bien qué decir, quería tocar al mayor para tranquilizarlo, pero le asustaba que al mínimo roce pudiera detonar una bomba. Sus labios se abrían y cerraban con inseguridad.

—Ah, qué vergüenza —escuchó decir al moreno, que hasta el momento había estado dándole la espalda y ahora le miraba con rostro apenado—, solo haz conocido las peores facetas mías.

Daehyun se las apañó para sonreírle. Su expresión era triste y fácilmente se notaba el malestar en sus cejas fruncidas, aun así, seguía viéndose guapo y deslumbrante, el color negro le sentaba demasiado bien y causaba en él una pronunciada erubescencia. Negó con la cabeza al comentario del mayor, sin hallar la voz para responder. El moreno rio amargo.

—¿Eres buen bebedor? —su voz era gruesa—. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

 

 

 

Youngjae le dio los dos últimos sorbos al vaso que había pedido y se arrepintió de haber tomado tan rápido, pues el picor del licor hizo estragos su estómago y se le devolvió todo el líquido a punto de vomitar, pero lo retuvo. Soltó un hipido y se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas que había en una mesa en la cual un grupo de chicos y chicas conversaban, ignorándolo. Todo se puso borroso y lo aturdió el mareo, por lo que inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para que se le pasara. Levantó la vista y con esfuerzo miró su entorno. Ese lugar era enorme. En un rincón, en algún cuarto, se hallaba la chica del blog de moda rodeada de chicas probablemente hablando de las últimas tendencias, y al lado de ella estaba Kain repartiendo _pins_ con forma de consola de videojuego. Más allá, en alguna esquina, se encontraba Himchan riendo y haciendo nuevos amigos.

Entonces recordó que debería de estar buscando a _Él_ , pero la moral era tan poca que a duras penas le emocionaba la idea. Quería tomar pero no embriagarse.

Sonrió con amargura y dejó escapar un bufido, se sentía como Nick Carraway, el personaje principal de la obra _El Gran Gatsby_ , cuando estaba frustrado bajo la lluvia y explicó que «solo y abandonado, decidió ahogarse en el alcohol». Se identificaba un poco, pero no creía que ningún nivel de borrachera pudiera hacer su situación más soportable. O simplemente no estaba de humor para eso. Chasqueó la lengua luchando con la aburrición que lo estaba asaltando, se suponía que iba a aprovechar al máximo la noche para distraerse, pero en su lugar nada estaba saliendo bien; necesitaba a Moon Jongup para saltar y desenvolverse otra vez.

Decidido, se puso en pie y caminó hacia la pista, quizá bailar le ayudaría a aliviar y bajar el calor que envolvía su cuerpo y se acumulaba en su cabeza. Llegó arrastrando los pies a la pista y tomó aire antes de empezar a balancearse a un ritmo lento para no caerse. La canción era bastante animada, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos adquirió la fuerza para moverse con más fervor y al compás de la música. Pronto, cuando empezó a sentirse mejor, unas duras manos lo atraparon por la cintura y lo atrajeron a un pecho firme, pegándolo más de lo necesario. Youngjae gruñó y dio media vuelta, apartándose las manos del sujeto alto y castaño de encima.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —dijo con hastío, el joven le miró desde arriba con suficiencia, pues le sacaba un par de centímetros.

—Solo quiero bailar —explicó aproximándose mucho más a él, la cantidad de personas en la pista hacían imposible que el más bajo retrocediera—. Te estuve observando, parece que quieres compañía.

—No es cierto —Youngjae estiró los brazos para empujarlo y que dejara de acercarse, por lo que el chico aprovechó el estado vacilante del contrario para capturar sus manos y volver a juntar sus cuerpos.

—Vamos, no seas tímido —le susurró cerca al oído mientras éste se rebatía entre su agarre—. Te va a encantar.

—¡Oye, suéltalo! —Jongup apareció por entre el mar de cuerpos danzantes y tironeó al chico del hombro, mas no lo separó ni un poco del cuerpo de su amigo. El tipo lo miró altivo—. Déjalo en paz.

—Niño, no te metas.

Youngjae lo miró asustado y negó hacia él con la cabeza, para que no se metiera y acabara lastimado. El menor apretó los puños y corrió para arrancar al mayor del cuerpo de ese desconocido, pero éste metió el brazo y lo empujó con fuerza chocando la palma de su mano con la frente del más bajito.

—¡Uppie!

Jongup trastabilló y tragó fuerte, sintiéndose inútil y luchando con las ganas que tenía de retroceder por la mirada amenazante del muchacho, quien soltó un resoplido de fastidio y le miró con aversión.

—Anda, vete ya —sacudió la mano como si le hablara a un perro sucio—, este no es lugar para niñitos.

El menor se apartó cuando con un empujón Yongguk lo hizo a un lado y separó con brusquedad a los otros dos, poniendo a su mejor amigo a sus espaldas. Youngjae se ubicó junto a Jongup y le preguntó si estaba bien, Junhong se les unió un segundo después para revisar que no tuvieran ningún daño. Yongguk y el sujeto medían lo mismo, el rostro del moreno estaba fruncido por la irritación.

—¡Primero tocas a mi novio y ahora a mi mejor amigo!, sin mencionar que te metiste con mi esclavo, ¿quieres morir? —agarró al tipo del cuello de la camisa y éste se aferró a sus muñecas para que lo soltara, maldiciendo entre dientes—. Te lo advertí. Bájate los pantalones, te voy a castrar.

El tipo jadeó y ambos jóvenes apartaron sus miradas el uno del otro cuando unas manos femeninas los tocaron a cada uno en el hombro. Era Anna, la ilustradora, y atrás de ella estaba el chico que hablaba de astronomía acompañado de un camarero.

—Este lugar no es para pelear —riñó la chica con expresión severa—. No vamos a tolerar el desorden. Si están dispuestos a seguir, les sugerimos que se retiren de la discoteca.

Yongguk sentía que su cabeza hacía cortocircuito y pronto iba a explotar. Gruñó ante la muchacha y soltó al tipo con una violenta sacudida, éste se limpió la camisa mirándolo con ira. Estiró la mano para atrapar la de su novio y guio a los tres menores hacia un rincón, lejos de todo aquel caos musical, hormonal y agobiante. Apretó la mandíbula mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—Nos vamos —anunció.

Los menores le miraron quejumbrosos. A pesar de lo mierda que se sentía, Youngjae aún no había conocido a _Él_ , Jongup ya tenía el _pin_ de su ídolo pero aun así quería quedarse hasta el final y Junhong todavía no le había expresado a Anna lo mucho que amaba su trabajo. Ninguno quería irse. Protestaron al coro.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Hicimos un trato! —replicó exhausto—. Al mínimo indicio de problemas nos largábamos.

—¡No se pueden ir todavía! —un alegre Kim Himchan apareció de la nada, vaso en mano, y se guindó sobre el mayor, quien le miró ceñudo al percatarse de que estaba un poco subido de copas—. Todavía falta la rifa y no se la pueden perder —asintió para sí mismo—. La noche aún es joven.

Ante las palabras del recién llegado los menores sonrieron, pues tenía toda la razón y había que aprovechar que últimamente estaba resultando fácil convencer a Yongguk. Himchan los observó a cada uno y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón _pins_ que se había robado en forma de flor, de pétalos amarillos y centro marrón.

—Todo el mundo tiene estas cosas y ustedes no, dan vergüenza —dijo colocando en sus prendas el pequeño objeto metálico. Sonrió al terminar y dio un sorbo más al vaso que tenía en la mano.

Desde que había aparecido, Yongguk no apartó la vista del pelinegro menor en ningún momento, sabía que Himchan tenía buen aguante bebiendo y que cuando no era así se debía a algún motivo. Seguramente algo le tenía pensativo y había estado pidiendo las bebidas más fuertes. Youngjae apartó la vista del segundo _pin_ obtenido en la noche y miró el rostro serio de su mejor amigo, parecía bastante disgustado. Suspiró, rendido.

—Ya, vale, nos marchamos todos —dijo haciendo que los otros lo miraran—. No te tienes que quedar por nosotros.

El mayor negó al cabo de un minuto.

—No, vayan y diviértanse, yo voy a cuidar a Himchan —su tono parecía el de estar dando órdenes. Pasó su vista hacia su mejor amigo—. Mucho cuidado con alborotarte —le amenazó y se dirigió entonces a los menores—. Moon Jongup, no dejes beber a Junhong.

Himchan, que se había distraído brevemente, se apartó de Yongguk, ofendido.

—No, señor, a mí no me vas a joder con tu sobreprotección —replicó y volvió a beber más, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano—. Deberías pasar tiempo con tu novio y tú —señaló a Youngjae con un dedo— deja de poner cara de cachorro, ve y baila con quien quieras, la vida es una sola y tienes que hacer lo que se te dé la gana —sonrió y, por último, miró a Jongup de arriba abajo sin saber qué decirle—. Me gusta la ropa que llevas puesta.

Rio por lo bajo y se fue bailando con energía, sonriendo amplio al llegar donde la chica del blog de moda que ahora se regocijaba en pista. El silencio se volvió a posar entre los cuatro nuevamente y Youngjae suspiró, empezando a sentirse deprimido.

—Bueno…

Yongguk recuperó sus sentidos y lo aniquiló con la mirada, haciéndolo tensar y prepararse para algún regaño.

—Ya que estamos, me vas a explicar qué es toda esa mierda que sucede entre tú y Jung Daehyun, ahora —exigió.

Youngjae apretó la mandíbula, poniéndose a la defensiva. Salivó para responder pero Junhong se le adelantó.

—Está bien que quieras solucionar todo solo, _hyung_ —habló suave para no alterarlo más, empezaba a pensar que su novio y él tendían a poner una barrera entre ellos y el mundo para no recibir ayuda por más que la necesitasen—, pero nunca está mal un consejo.

Jongup asintió. Youngjae le había agradado bastante aquella noche y había conocido más lados de éste ahora que había aclarado toda su confusión. Era inofensivo, extrovertido y muy cabezota pero bastante amable.

—Cargar con eso tú solo...

Yongguk miró al más bajito de los tres y pensó en su maestro, que prácticamente le había dicho las mismas palabras. Estaba bien querer ocuparse de las cosas uno solo, pero a veces, cuando se perdía el control sobre ellas, una mano amiga nunca era mal recibida. Youngjae había estado ahí para él tratando de aliviar su dolor después de lo ocurrido con su padre y él no había sabido apreciar eso. Tenía que apoyarlo ahora. Youngjae los observó y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando sus párpados se cerraron.

—E-es solo q-que y-yo… —se limpió los ojos inútilmente, pues no dejaba de llorar—, m-me gusta m-mucho Dae y…

Jongup se lanzó hacia el mayor para darle un abrazo y la pareja de novios buscó alrededor para hallar una mesa vacía, al dar con ella lo hicieron caminar hasta sentarlo y poder hablar. Con esfuerzo y atragantándose con su propia saliva, Youngjae relató los acontecimientos ocurridos desde el día que había _rechazado_ a Daehyun hasta la exposición de fotografía, sin omitir nada ni modificar ninguna palabra dicha. A su vez, y con la ayuda de Jongup, Yongguk reveló su pelea con el susodicho —tratando de ignorar la mirada disgustada de su novio—. Finalmente, el castaño les contó su amarga experiencia cuando fue a verlo en la universidad hasta que se quedaron sin comentarios y pudo calmar su tormento interno.

Como siempre, Yongguk no pudo contenerse.

—Qué hijo de puta —siseó.

—No lo insultes —le fulminaron su pareja y su mejor amigo al unísono.

El mayor se mostró totalmente indignado.

—O sea, ¿golpeo yo a ese cabrón y a mí me regañan y él me rompe a mí la nariz y es una buena persona?

Youngjae recordó con una sonrisa cuando había discutido con el moreno cuando éste había conocido a Jung Daehyun, la razón siempre le iba a dar vergüenza. Jongup los observó y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Perdón, pero… estoy del lado de Yongguk —expresó—. Si Jae _hyung_ ya se disculpó y ha tratado de acercarse pero Daehyun _hyung_ no cede, ¿entonces qué es lo que quiere?

—Una patada en el culo —gruñó Yongguk ganándose una mirada enfadada de su novio.

— _Hyung_ , sé que te dije que expresaras con acciones lo que sentías —continuó el rubio—, pero ¿ya se lo dijiste directamente, que te gusta?

Youngjae se quedó callado. Bien, era cierto, hasta el momento solo se había dedicado a pedir perdón y a huir como gallina, así que si las cosas seguían yendo mal era por su culpa.

—Está bien, tienes razón.

El moreno lo miró y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su mejor amigo en los últimos meses, el viejo Youngjae hubiera hecho un puchero y hubiera negado, tal vez fallar le había hecho madurar un poco. Le agradaba la idea de verlo así, era menos problemático. Luego de un par de minutos, frunció el ceño.

—Espera, ¿qué pasará entonces con el pelirrojo de antes?

—Me las arreglaré —se encogió de hombros, aparentando verse tranquilo y se levantó de su silla, los otros tres le imitaron—. Ahora, ustedes dos —dijo, señalando a la pareja—: piérdanse. Guk, acompaña a Junhong a saludar a la ilustradora que vino a ver —mandó empujándolos para que se fueran, ignorando las miradas dudosas que éstos le daban, luego posó su vista sobre Jongup y le sonrió—. ¿Quieres bailar otra vez?

— _Hmm_ , haré que Honggie me dedique un poco de tiempo —explicó rascándose detrás de la oreja—, habíamos planeado sacarnos fotos con los autores de los blogs…

El mayor rio.

—Vale, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

El más bajito asintió y prometió acompañarlo tan pronto cumpliera su cometido. Youngjae frunció los labios y decidió bailar por última vez antes de hacerse el valiente y enfrentarse a sus sentimientos.

 

 

 

Daehyun se rio por lo bajo y terminó de beber del vaso de champán que un mesero les había traído, Wooshin, a su lado, sonrió tímido. Llevaban un buen rato charlando amenamente mientras tomaban diferentes cócteles que el mayor iba pidiendo o los camareros les dejaban cuando rondaban por la zona. El pelirrojo miró el mojito que llevaba a la mitad, preguntándose cómo iba a terminarlo, pues ya no podía tomar más y su estómago se estaba hinchando. Escuchó al mayor reír y se sonrojó, abochornado.

—Si no puedes más no te obligues —le dijo sonriendo de lado y acabando con uno de los tantos pedidos que estaban en la mesa.

Wooseok lo miró y se preguntó cómo no estaba lleno o no tenía ganas de ir al baño. El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua y agarró el vaso que él no había terminado para tomárselo rápidamente. Daehyun podía sonreír mucho, de la manera más dulce y gentil posible, hablarle todo tranquilo y lucir como si todo en su vida estuviera bajo control, pero él podía notar cuándo se sumergía en sus pensamientos mientras estaba en mitad de un relato o el tono de su voz bajaba de volumen como si algo le perturbara. Quería saber qué era eso que lo tenía tan meditabundo. Apretó sus jeans en la parte de las rodillas y se relamió los labios, tenía que cumplir su propósito. Quería escuchar lo que el mayor tenía para decirle, pero no como amigo.

Entonces su voz se atascó cuando abrió la boca al recordar el encuentro de hacía un momento atrás con el chico con cara de matón y Youngjae. No podía confesarse si no averiguaba antes qué estaba ocurriendo.

— _H-hyung_ , ¿te puedo preguntar algo? —inquirió mirándolo fijamente, Daehyun le sostuvo la mirada y arqueó una ceja—, no tienes que responder si no quieres.

Daehyun apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó sus manos, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que prosiguiera. El menor tomó aire.

—E-es sobre Youngjae —observó que el contrario se removía en su lugar—, ustedes… ¿t-tú tienes algo con él?

El moreno soltó un resoplido.

—Qué observador eres…

Pero no dijo nada más, porque volvió a pensar en Himchan y en todo lo que éste le había dicho sobre su terquedad y decepción amorosa. Sobre dejar su orgullo a un lado, ese que se le había subido de la nada cuando conoció a Youngjae y lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien que no era, incluso le sorprendía a él mismo esa actitud arisca que había ido desarrollando. Él no era así, y eso le molestaba. Tenía que aclararse, sentado allí no hacía más que perder el tiempo. Wooshin contempló sus facciones serias y perdidas y, con el corazón en la boca, se preparó para confesarle sus sentimientos. No estaba para nada listo, pero tenía que hacerlo.

— _Hyung_ , yo… quiero decirte algo muy importante —retomó al ver que el otro no respondería a su pregunta.

El moreno salió de sus cavilaciones y lo miró fijo, asustándolo. Tragó saliva y se sobresaltó cuando Jooe apareció a su lado pidiendo su ayuda una vez más, no pudo evitar gruñir cansado.

—Por favor, Wooshin —pidió la chica—, ayúdame en esta y no te pediré nada nunca más.

—Estoy en medio de algo… —protestó haciendo un puchero mientras su amiga le miraba con súplica.

Daehyun lo miró pensárselo y se preguntó qué era tan importante como para no querer socorrer a su amiga.

—Ve —consiguió hablar—, yo te espero aquí.

Wooshin se mordió el labio inferior y se levantó a regañadientes, peleando con la pelirosa entre susurros. Daehyun observó a los dos chicos marcharse entre un pasillo de luz y volvió a sus vasos de licor, dejándolos todos vacíos sin llegar a sentirse embriagado. Tomó aire, recostándose en el espaldar de los sillones y miró el lugar completo, con su decoración juvenil y la música más popular sonando en los parlantes. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a Himchan en toda la noche, por lo que estaba seguro de que se encontraba por ahí regalando _pins_ como loco de la bolsita que el sujeto del blog de astronomía le había entregado a él y el mayor le había arrebatado, encantado con el diseño. A veces era como un niño. Se le ocurrió que debía llamar a su hermana para decirle que todo iba bien.

—Escuchen —el DJ habló por un micrófono, su voz se oía divertida y agitada—, falta poco para la rifa y finalizar esto. Bailen hasta cansarse y gocen como puedan, fiestas así no las hay siempre y hay que aprovecharlas al máximo.

Daehyun rio para sí mismo, él no sabía bailar ni moverse sin parecer con Parkinson. Recordó aquella noche en la fiesta de la universidad en la que había llevado y danzado con Youngjae, recordó lo sexy y provocativo que se veía cada que sentía la música y él lo miraba. Se despeinó sus negros cabellos y gruñó, incorporándose. ¿A quién le importaba si hacía el ridículo? No pensaba quedarse sentado toda la noche, debían de ser casi las diez y pocos minutos y no había hecho más beber.

Con cuidado, se escabulló entre un montón de gente de todas las estaturas y condiciones físicas, que saltaban y reían a su alrededor, y mientras trataba de encontrar un espacio vacío en todo ese alboroto humano cambiaron la canción, a una lenta y pasional que le había escuchado cantar a su hermana con su fea pronunciación y su voz aguda un día que preparaba el desayuno. « _Por Dios, ¿en serio?»._ La mayoría de los jóvenes buscaron pareja para bailar al compás de _Wicked Games_ de The Weeknd, si es que no traían a sus novios o novias, y comenzaban a moverse lento entre sonrisas cómplices y susurros en los oídos. Daehyun empezó a acobardarse ante el ambiente íntimo que comenzaba a formarse, pero cuando quiso girar sobre sus talones lo vio.

Youngjae bailaba al ritmo pausado y tentador con un tipo que estaba muy cerca de él. Sí, Youngjae podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana, él no tenía derecho de decir nada, pero no fue capaz de controlar el retorcijón en su estómago ni las ganas de ir allí y separarlos. La sangre empezó a hervir en sus venas y sus pies se movieron solos hacia la pareja. Youngjae, quien estaba frente al guapo chico que sabía cómo moverse, dio media vuelta con una sonrisa y su cuerpo se congeló al ver a Daehyun aproximarse. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, mas no fue capaz de responder.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —habló la gruesa voz del muchacho causándole un estremecimiento, acariciándole los brazos para ayudarlo a restablecerse, pero el castaño no dejó de mirar al pelinegro mientras volvía a recuperar el ritmo.

Daehyun tampoco detuvo sus pasos ni desvió la vista de los movimientos pronunciados del menor. Cuando los alcanzó le dedicó una mirada al tipo bien parecido, pidiéndole que lo dejara ocupar su lugar, éste se encogió de hombros sin formar un pleito, aunque debía admitir que había empezado a encenderse. Los labios de Youngjae temblaron cuando notó que su pareja de baile se había marchado y sintió miedo de estar cara a cara con Daehyun. El moreno tampoco estaba en el mejor estado, sus manos sudaban de nerviosismo y dudaba entre acercarse o mantener la poca distancia que los separaba. El menor lucía más asustado que él, se sintió más idiota en ese momento.

—Tú bailas y es como si lanzaras sobre todos un hechizo hipnótico —no pretendía hacerle un cumplido, pero el rubor que tiñó las mejillas del castaño le indicó que no debía retractarse.

—Pues parece que en ti no funciona porque eres el único que vino a enfrentarme —su voz era apenas audible pero entendió a la perfección.

Daehyun no quería sonreír, pero lo hizo, y Youngjae juró que lloraría porque no pensaba que volvería a ver esa hermosa curva dirigida a él. Tragó nervioso y estiró sus brazos hasta juntarlos tras el cuello del mayor, éste, por inercia, descansó sus manos sobre la cintura ajena y los juntó más. Ambos gimieron por la cercanía. Empezaron a moverse, sus balanceos todos guiados por el menor, quien se esforzaba en parecer seguro con su baile y no tropezar. Youngjae sabía que tenía que hablar, decir algo, pero no quería arruinar ese momento tan cercano y, se atrevería decir, mágico. Daehyun tampoco, quería grabar en su memoria cada gesto del menor.

Cuando terminó la canción y empezó a sonar la famosa _Gangnam Style_ , ellos se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos cargados de anticipación con una disculpa y una confesión en la punta de la lengua. A medida que sentía los dolorosos pisones y codazos, Youngjae vio que era momento de confesarle a Daehyun que le gustaba y quería una oportunidad para salir juntos. El pelinegro entornó los ojos al ver la determinación que emanaban los ojos del menor y supo que iba a decirle algo.

—¡Oye! —ambos se separaron, sin caer en lo exageradamente cerca que estaban, cuando Jooe apareció con el rostro sonriente y palmeó al mayor en el hombro—, Wooshin te está buscando, perdón por interrumpirlos antes.

La chica señaló atrás y se marchó apurada. Daehyun maldijo por lo bajo, se suponía que iba a esperar y lo primero que había hecho fue irse a bailar. Bajó su mirada hacia a Youngjae, éste lucía preocupado e inseguro, expresión que le causó un inexplicable dolor en el pecho. ¿Eso era un mal presentimiento?

—Tengo que hablar con él —explicó al castaño, sintiendo aquel dolor crecer más y más y lastimarle. Youngjae asintió sin muchas ganas. El moreno giró la cabeza y divisó al pelirrojo escondido tras un grupo de gente—. Debo atender esto primero.

Al dar media vuelta, sintió el agarre de Youngjae en su brazo derecho impidiéndole avanzar. Frunció el ceño y lo miró, su corazón latiendo rápido sin motivo alguno. Los labios del castaño temblaban, y se tragó sus ganas de gritarle que no se fuera, _no con Kim Wooseok_. Mordió el interior de sus mejillas, inquieto.

—Solo será un momento.

Esperó a que el otro lo soltara y, cuando lo hizo, caminó hasta el pelirrojo, al que se le iluminaron los ojos cuando lo vio. Youngjae cruzó los brazos, miró en su dirección, temeroso, y se percató de que Wooseok lo estaba mirando, haciendo que su cuerpo se helara y desviara la vista a otro lado. Diablos, ¿qué estaba haciendo? A través de las luces, vio a Yongguk y a Junhong discutiendo tiernamente sobre algo mientras el tipo del blog de astronomía se reía de ellos, capturó los ojos de Jongup, quien sacudió la mano para saludarlo y al final decidió trotar hasta él con una adorable sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes mejor, _hyung_? —preguntó en bien lo alcanzó.

Youngjae medio asintió y le enseñó la mejor sonrisa que la duda que sentía en ese momento le permitió realizar.

—B-bailé con Daehyun —el rostro del menor se hincó de la sorpresa, aquello solo causó que la esperanza del castaño mayor creciera y sonriera con un poco más de honestidad—. Él…

Se giró para buscar al pelinegro y explicarle a su amigo que lo esperaba para declararse, sin embargo, sus ojos se pusieron borrosos y no lo vio más. Jongup frunció el ceño al ver que se había quedado callado y siguió la dirección de su mirada, notando una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad al ver a Jung Daehyun besando a otra persona.


	40. Capítulo 39

Youngjae se limpió los ojos antes de que las lágrimas delataran su dolor, no podía apartar la vista de aquel punto, en el que Wooseok se aferraba al cuerpo de Daehyun y éste le besaba. No lo entendía. ¿No habían estado bailando hacía apenas unos minutos, mirándose como si fueran los únicos seres en la Tierra? ¿Había sido mentira? Entonces… ¿Daehyun solo estaba jugando él? ¿Se vengaba o algo por el estilo? Observó al pelinegro separarse del menor y volverse a mirarlo, por lo que retrocedió un par de pasos para marcharse. Dudaba entre quedarse allí y esperar a que el mayor le dijera algo o irse de una puta vez, tanta mierda emocional lo estaba habiendo pedazos. 

El rostro de Daehyun era como de espanto, y cuando trató de llegar hasta él las manos de Wooshin lo detuvieron, así que Youngjae decidió que se marcharía. El pelinegro miró las pequeñas manos que le sujetaban con gravedad y volvió a levantar la vista. Youngjae ya no estaba ahí, solo se encontraba Jongup, quien negaba con la cabeza hacia él y modulaba que no se acercara. Nunca había visto una expresión tan rasposa en el rostro de ese chico. Daehyun se sentía en apuros y estaba desconcertado, no lograba comprender cómo es que en cuestión de segundos todo se había ido por el caño.

Desvió la mirada ceñuda hacia Wooseok, el pequeño tenía los ojos cristalizados y sus facciones denotaban miedo. Ese dolor de pecho que había tenido minutos atrás se hizo más profundo, tener corazonadas tan pronunciadas como las suyas era un martirio.

—Seok —consiguió hablar a través de su confusión—, ¿p-por qué hiciste eso?

El mayor no parecía molesto ni enfadado con él, pero Wooseok se estaba desmoronando por algún motivo.

—Porque m-me gustas.

Daehyun abrió amplio los ojos de la incredulidad y se le secó la boca. No podía pensar nada en ese momento, mucho menos atar palabras y formar frases coherentes. La declaración tomándole por la guardia baja a pesar de las insinuaciones de Himchan sobre Wooseok y sus corazonadas. El rostro del menor lucía frágil y asustadizo.

—Wooshin, yo…

—Piensa cuidadosamente antes de responderme —le interrumpió el menor.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior, tenía un desconcierto tan profundo que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Tomó una bocanada de aire y adoptó un rostro serio, enfrentando aquel asunto.

—Wooseok, no te puedo responder ahora, yo… —se detuvo cuando una lágrima traicionera resbaló por la mejilla derecha del más joven, la cual limpió rápidamente para no humillarse más de lo que hacía.

—¿Te gusta Youngjae?

La pregunta lo pilló desprevenido, y los pocos pensamientos que había hilado volvieron a destejerse. Volvió a quedarse sin habla, la mirada de Wooseok era tan persistente que sentía que aquello era una prueba, como si alguna divinidad le juzgara y le dijera que era tiempo de que decidiera qué era lo que iba a hacer. Oyó al menor suspirar y su ceño, que no sabía que había fruncido, se destensó.

—No me puedes rechazar s-si Youngjae no te gusta —logró hablar a pesar de que su voz se oía tan débil—, t-tú podrías darme una oportunidad.

¿Podía sentirse más mierda? La culpabilidad que embargaba el pecho de Jung Daehyun lo descompuso entero, aun así, se vio incapaz de aceptar.

—Perdón…

Wooshin empezó a lagrimear sin poder controlarse.

—¿P-por qué? —cuando vio que el mayor pretendía responderle con otro estúpido balbuceo, lo frenó—. Tú no me dices qué es lo que sientes y tampoco me respondes cuando te pregunto por Youngjae _hyung_ , p-pienso que es porque te gusta, no sé siquiera por qué dudas, pero lo que no logro entender es por qué alguien trataría tan mal o sería tan frío con la persona que le gusta.

Daehyun pasó saliva dándole la razón mentalmente. Era consciente de que se había portado como un cabrón y de lo muy hijo de puta que había estado siendo. Era un cobarde. Su silencio no hizo más que desesperar —y quizá, decepcionar— a Kim Wooseok.

—Ojalá puedas encontrar la valentía para decir lo que sientes y dejes de engañarte a ti mismo —su voz era dolida, casi forzada—. V-voy a esperar para que lo pienses mejor y me des una respuesta sin titubeos.

El mayor pensó que le diría algo más, pero esas fueron las palabras finales del pelirrojo antes de irse. Trató de expresar algo, obligarse a hablar, pero al mirar de soslayo se percató del rostro descompuesto del chico y su expresión temerosa, y aquello no hizo más que hacerlo sentir peor, imaginando cuán costoso había sido para el chico confesarle todo aquello.

Alzó la vista del suelo sin querer ver la espalda encorvada de Wooseok mientras se alejaba y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, Moon Jongup ya no estaba ahí, seguramente había ido tras Youngjae. Con un suspiro de frustración, él se quedó parado allí sin saber en qué dirección ir, pues empezaba a suponer que ahora nadie quería su compañía.

 

 

 

Junhong cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro con un puchero. Estaba esperando a que un grupo de _frikis_ terminaran de hablar con Anna, llevaba un buen rato buscando a la ilustradora hasta al fin lograr dar con ella y aguardar a que se desocupara. No pudo evitar pensar que esa era la maldición de los artistas plásticos: ser invisibles. Chasqueó la lengua y miró a su novio, el cual estaba a su lado con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro mientras la otra sostenía un vaso plástico de soda, su manzana de Adán moviéndose al dar un largo sorbo a su bebida. Junhong trató de no jadear ante la imagen tan atractiva que le daba el mayor, por lo que sacó su celular de su bolsillo y le hizo una foto, sorprendiéndose cuando el _flash_ le disparó en la cara.

Yongguk gruñó con el vaso en los labios y lo miró, el menor pensó que le iba a reñir, pero en cambio la expresión de éste se ablandó.

—¿Quedó bien? —preguntó.

Junhong sintió que sus piernas y todo él se derretían, la voz de Yongguk había sonado tan ronca y profunda que todos sus sentidos se debilitaron. Se permitió comparar al Yongguk que había conocido que odiaba las fotografías y al Yongguk de ahora que no se molestaba cuando le hacía una captura y decidió que amaba más al nuevo.

—¿Uh? ¿Ya que te tomaste una foto con la chica glamurosa ahora te crees todo un súper modelo? —dijo con voz divertida.

Recordó lo celoso que se había puesto cuando la chica del blog de moda se aferró al brazo de su novio y éste descansó su brazo libre en la cintura de ella. De acuerdo, él le había insistido al moreno acompañarle a conocer a todos los autores, pero no se creía que fuera aceptar la petición de la guapa chica cuando ésta le elogió diciéndole que era muy guapo, como un modelo. Yongguk le miró y mantuvo su rostro sereno, acercándose hacia él.

—No es verdad —replicó pero sin brusquedad, luego terminó de beber de su vaso—. A todo esto, ¿dónde está Moon Jongup?

Inquirió al cabo de un minuto al percatarse de la ausencia del más bajo, pues él era quien había estado sacándole fotos sin control al par de mejores amigos. Junhong pareció sorprendido ante su observación y se sintió mal de inmediato por tener a su querido mayor tan olvidado aquel día. Su expresión triste no pasó desapercibida por Yongguk, quien se empinó solo un poco para besarle la frente, al separarse le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Seguro fue a bailar —le reconfortó—, lo vi meterse a la pista antes.

Junhong sonrió al escucharle y le dio un corto beso. El pelinegro gruñó y le dio una amistosa palmada en el trasero, señalando luego con la barbilla a la ilustradora que, al fin, se había desocupado. El rubio se peinó superficialmente el cabello y caminó hacia la chica, con su pareja pisándole los talones.

—H-hola —levantó una mano y meneó sus dedos, la muchacha, de un cabello cobrizo, le sonrió dulcemente—, me llamo Choi Junhong y admiro mucho tu trabajo. ¿Te importaría hacerte una foto conmigo?

Estaba ruborizado de la vergüenza, pues aquello había sido lamentable y se atrevía a decir que Yongguk pensaba lo mismo. Anna frunció el ceño, mirándolo curiosa.

—¿Choi Junhong? Eres… ¿eres Zelo? —Junhong despegó sus labios pegajosos antes de asentir con timidez—. ¡Qué fortuna! ¡Amo tu _webcómic_ de los brujos! —el chico parpadeó sin creérselo—. Tienes una imaginación genial, tu estilo y diseño de personajes es bastante atrayente y el diseño de espacios e historia es oro. ¡Soy tu fan!

El rubio no podía estar más sonrojado, su cabeza vuelta un alboroto. Anna se inclinó hacia él y dejó sobre su camisa un _pin_ en forma de paleta de colores, miró al moreno tras él y no dudó en colgarle la misma figurita en sus ropas negras, dándole un toque dulce a todo su aire mordaz.

—¿Podemos hacernos una foto? —inquirió ella con los ojos brillantes, como si la estrella ahí fuera Junhong.

A pesar de todo, Junhong afirmó, y Yongguk se ofreció voluntario para hacerles las mejores capturas a su novio con su ídola. De algún modo, acabaron fotografiándose los tres y por último Anna fotografió a la pareja, los artistas hechos sonrisas y el filósofo manteniendo su firme silencio meditabundo.

—Espero que podamos trabajar juntos algún día —Anna estrechó la mano de Junhong antes de que un grupo de chicas la emboscaran y gritaran cuánto la admiraban.

Junhong se sentía como en un sueño, ¡iba a ser un placer! Se despidieron de la chica y avanzaron con lentitud cerca de un par de mesas iluminadas por luces de colores. Yongguk miró el rostro risueño de su chico y alzó una ceja.

—¿De qué hablaba? —preguntó, el menor le miró sin entender—. ¿Cuál cómic?

El rubio sonrió, a veces tenía que recordarse que su novio no estaba muy familiarizado con esos temas. Ya pronto haría que se acostumbrara a ello, porque había notado que Yongguk no se _podía_ resistir a él, y saber eso le dejaba más que claro lo mucho que le gustaba al moreno.

—Algo en lo que estoy trabajando —dijo al fin.

Yongguk frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza ante su secretismo, acción que no hizo más que hacer morir de ternura al menor. Amaba ese gesto en un rostro tan maduro como el de Yongguk. Sin poder contenerse, se lanzó sobre su chico y lo abrazó, repartiendo besos por toda su cara, dejando uno en cada mejilla, en cada ojo, en la punta de su nariz y unos diez más en sus labios. Sintió al otro resoplar, pero no se alejó.

—¿Y por qué yo no sabía nada de eso?

El menor rio.

—Porque eres tonto.

Yongguk bufó y sonrió ladino. Se miraron unos minutos y él estiró los labios para que Junhong se acercara y le besara de nuevo. El rubio se apartó con una sonrisa y jugó con su cabello oscuro entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Supongo que no bailas y no te quiero presionar —dejó escapar una risita—. Te ahorraré la humillación.

—Tengo al novio más comprensivo del mundo.

Junhong volvió a reír y sacó el móvil de sus pantalones, asombrándose de lo rápido que iba el tiempo cuando quería. Dedujo que habían pasado bastante rato buscando y sacándose fotos con los autores de los blogs. Yongguk imitó su acción y sacó su teléfono, con el gesto torcido. Llevaba un rato de no ver a Youngjae y se preguntó si estaría bien. Sin más cuestiones, simplemente marcó el número y lo llamó. Junhong lo vio llevarse el aparato a la oreja y sonrió entre complacido y emocionado al ver que el forro del celular de su pareja era el que él había diseñado y le había regalado de cumpleaños.

—Dijeron que la fiesta estaba por culminar y no hacen más que subirle a la música —comentó. Y era verdad, hasta ahora todo había sido controlado y a buen volumen, pero ya empezaba a ponerse ruidoso. Y le estaba dando hambre—. Youngjae no contesta.

Avisó chasqueando la lengua y guardando su teléfono, su rostro irritado. A Junhong no le molestaba no haber bebido como se suponía o bailado hasta romperse, mientras estuviera al lado de Yongguk sentía aquella noche más que perfecta.

—Entonces busquémoslo —dijo con simpleza—, pero primero debo ir al baño.

Su novio asintió.

—Te acompaño.

Junhong se rio tan fuerte que incluso Yongguk lo pudo oír.

—Dos hombres yendo al baño de una discoteca juntos es un poco sospechoso.

El moreno sonrió burlón y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—Se me hace que me estás sugiriendo hacerte cosas sucias.

Las mejillas se Junhong se tiñeron de un rojo intenso que incluso le ardió. Yongguk abrió la boca y sus labios abiertos adquirieron la forma de una sandía, sus dientes aparecieron y sus ojos se encogieron, y aquello solo le indicó a Junhong que el hombre estaba riendo. Nunca había odiado la música, pero en ese instante lo hacía por privarle de escuchar aquel sonido. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado y sintió que se enamoraba más y más a cada minuto que pasaba. Sonrió entusiasmado y agarró la mano que su novio le extendía entrelazando sus dedos, como si caminaran en un lugar pacífico y no en dirección al baño.

 

 

 

Jongup nunca se había sentido tan incómodo, ni siquiera cuando el mayor de sus hermanos rompió por quinta vez con su novia y se la pasaba el día entero llorando en la cama. Era increíble que fuera el único Moon que se enamoraba perdidamente, ni siquiera sus padres eran así. Tomó aire y miró al chico que estaba sentado a su lado. Había encontrado a Youngjae en un rincón de uno de los cuartuchos de la discoteca, su rostro todo fruncido por el montón de emociones que estaba acumulando. El mayor había permanecido serio y en silencio, por lo que él solo se sentó a su lado y esperó.

Y esperó mucho, porque ya se estaba cansando y quería animarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo por fin, vio los hombros de Youngjae destensarse un poco cuando los encogió.

—Supongo que me lo busqué —reveló al cabo de un rato, había estado meditando todo el asunto y ninguna conclusión era agradable—. Me gané esto por tonto.

Jongup negó rápidamente.

—No puedes culparte de todo —le contradijo usando el tono de voz más firme que tenía—. Sí, tal vez las cosas surgieron por un par de interpretaciones erróneas y malas decisiones, pero no puedes castigarte por causas externas, como Woo... ¿sik?

Youngjae mordió el interior de sus mejillas. Él no podía evitar que a Wooseok le gustara Daehyun con lo endemoniadamente apuesto que era y el muy buen corazón que tenía, así mismo no podía culparse de que Daehyun pareciera más resentido de lo que uno esperaría, quizá por él, pero quizá también por alguna experiencia que él estuviera ignorando. Suspiró con pesadez y se preguntó si el mayor habría aceptado la confesión de Wooshin.

Pensarlo solo le revolvía el estómago. Giró el rostro hacia Jongup y se compadeció un poco al ver la preocupación en las facciones del menor. Bueno, el chico era tan adorable que le sacaba sonrisas en los peores momentos.

—Eres muy considerado, gracias por acompañarme toda la noche —dijo con palabras sinceras.

—No me gusta ver a mis amigos mal.

Youngjae se ablandó y se inclinó un par de centímetros hasta acabar con la distancia que los separaba y estrechó al menor en un abrazo. Éste le correspondió y le sonrió al despegarse.

—Hablándome tan seriamente te ves más apuesto —el castaño menor se sonrojó riendo y él se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo dolor—. Oh, eres tan lindo, creo que me voy a enamorar.

Jongup no sabía si el contrario se estaba desviando del tema, pero sonrió al percibir la honestidad en sus gestos. En aquel instante, un chico alto y musculoso, con una camisa que parecía más pequeña que su talla, palmeó al mayor en el hombro y llamó su atención. Youngjae levantó la vista y se sorprendió al reconocer al chico con el que había bailado antes de que Daehyun los interrumpiera.

 —Hey —saludó el sujeto, tenía una sonrisa de hoyuelos. Youngjae sonrió también y le saludó de vuelta—. Parece que ya terminaste con el otro chico, ¿quieres bailar? —señaló hacia la pista—. O bien tomar algo, yo invito.

Youngjae observó al tipo a través de la escasa luz. Se lo veía gentil, sin mencionar la estructura atlética que tenía y lo bien que se habían acoplado sus cuerpos cuando estaban bailando, como si armonizaran el uno con el otro. Carraspeó y le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Jongup, para ver qué opinaba, éste solo alzó los hombros.

—Gracias, pero pasaré la noche con mi pequeño —respondió al final, mirándolo apenado. Jongup rio bajito.

El chico no se lo tomó mal, sonrió.

—Bueno, no pasa nada —se rascó tras la oreja, mirándolo con un interés tan intenso que Youngjae se sintió desnudo—. Entonces... ¿al menos me darás tu número? Así quedamos un día y nos tomamos algo.

No parecía mal tipo, por lo que llegó a pensar que podría darle una oportunidad. Al diablo Jung Daehyun. Cuando quiso darle una respuesta, el chico miró hacia atrás al sentir un golpe en el hombro y vieron a Bang Yongguk en su típico rostro impasible. 

—Necesitas mi aprobación para salir con él —le oyeron decir a pesar del volumen alto de la música. Se señaló a él mismo con el dedo pulgar.

Tras él apareció Junhong, sonriendo hacia el muchacho que era incluso más alto que él.

—En realidad él es su novio —explicó, apuntando primero al moreno y luego a Youngjae—, es un poco posesivo y violento.

Yongguk bufó.

—Tú también eres mi novio.

El rubio se rio y caminó hacia los otros dos, que estaban sin habla, y se sentó a su lado, abrazando a Jongup.

—No te olvides de Uppie —canturreó.

Yongguk dio un paso adelante, pasando al lado del tipo y ubicándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados. El joven miró a los tres chicos tras el hombre de negro luciendo sumisos en contraste a ese bravucón. Su perplejidad y desconcierto no podían ser más notorios. Yongguk bufó.

—Viva la poligamia.

Con un resoplido de indignación, el tipo puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó de ese grupo de locos. El moreno lo siguió con la vista y, cuando lo perdió, se ubicó al lado de su mejor amigo, como si tal cosa.

—El chico era agradable —suspiró Jongup frente a la actuación de la pareja. Youngjae ya estaba acostumbrado a una escena así.

—Pero Jae _hyung_ no ha arreglado su embrollo, así que no puede salir con nadie todavía —abogó Junhong.

Su novio asintió dándole la razón y miró a su amigo de la infancia.

—¿Cómo vas con eso? —averiguó.

« _De mal en peor_ », pensó Youngjae, y rehuyó de los ojos exigentes de su mayor. No quería responder, si tan solo supiera lo que había pasado... Jongup miró al par y tragó saliva para reprimir su titubeo.

—Dale un respiro —habló por él.

Yongguk y Junhong parecieron notablemente incrédulos. ¿Acaso Jongup había enfrentado — _finalmente_ — a Bang Yongguk? El moreno no pudo siquiera defenderse, la voz de _Toxic_ _Soul_ , vivaz y divertida, ahogó todos los sonidos que reinaban en el lugar.

—Atentos todos, ¡llegó la hora de anunciar a los ganadores de la rifa! —una fuerte ovación le siguió a sus palabras y los autores de los blogs subieron junto al DJ, aunque faltaba uno—. Acérquense cuando llame sus números y los chicos aquí confirmarán y entregarán los premios, ¡buena suerte!

El primer número que llamó al azar por medio de un generador, fue el veinte, y una chica regordeta corrió hasta él y recibió su premio de parte de los autores de los blogs de astronomía y moda. El segundo premio se lo llevó otra chica de cuerpo alargado y delgado con un cabello tinturado de verde electrizante, recibiéndolo del chico de videojuegos y el propio DJ. Todos los presentes exclamaban decepcionados cuando _Toxic_ les hizo callar y anunció al último ganador.

—¡Número noventa y cinco, adelante!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar a pesar de que nadie sabía quién era el número noventa y cinco. Excepto Youngjae, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Y-Yongguk, ganaste —dijo incrédulo, mirando a su mejor amigo.

Junhong y Jongup mostraron un rostro igual de estupefacto al escuchar las palabras del castaño, el mayor de todos un poco perdido ya que no entendía de qué iba todo el asunto. Cuando los menores empezaron a alegarle que se levantara, él se aproximó hacia el DJ y recibió el premio de las manos de la ilustradora y la enana de cabello rosa. El chico dijo un par de cosas más sobre estar muy agradecido mientras él regresaba con los otros tres, los cuales le miraron pucherudos por su maldita suerte.

—Dáselo a tu novio —dijo Youngjae evitando mirar más de lo necesario el paquete que traía en las manos.

—No —Junhong negó a regañadientes—, dáselo a tu mejor amigo.

Jongup no dijo nada, sin embargo, sus ojos delataban lo mucho que deseaba pedirle que le diera algo. Yongguk puso los ojos en blanco y abrió el paquete, tomando lo primero que sus dedos palparon. Un libro cartilla.

—¿Quién quiere esto?

Junhong extendió los brazos velozmente y arrancó lo que parecía ser un cuaderno de dibujos de las manos de su novio. Era el último _zine_ que Anna había lanzado, con sus ilustraciones del año anterior y algunas del actual, se había lamentado durante días cuando no había podido conseguirlo al salir en pre-venta. Yongguk sonrió ante la mirada emocionada del rubio y extrajo el siguiente objeto. Un CD sin título y cubierta sospechosa. Los ojos de Moon Jongup se movieron con un brillo parpadeante sin atreverse a decir nada, el mayor resopló y se lo tendió.

—Ten.

El castaño le miró agradecido y tomó el CD de éxitos limitados entre sus manos. El resto del contenido se lo regaló a su mejor amigo, suponía que éste sabría qué hacer con cada uno y los guardaría muy bien. Youngjae sabía cuidar sus cosas. Las voces se alzaron nuevamente y se dieron cuenta de que el DJ seguía hablando.

—Si creyeron que esto se iba a acabar, así como así, ¡pues logré engañarlos! —celebró con un grito ensordecedor—. Hay más sorpresas esperándolos y…

La discoteca se inundó en exclamaciones de sorpresa cuando un sujeto le arrebató el micrófono a _Toxic_. Llevaba el cabello negro revoloteado y mojado y su camisa rosa y pantalón blanco estaban manchados con un líquido rojo.

— _¡Estoy muy feliz!_ —chilló contento y los presentes volvieron a aplaudir.

Antes de que Youngjae pudiera decir algo, Yongguk y Jongup corrieron hacia la pequeña tarima para bajar a Himchan de ahí, el cual estaba como loco sin dejar de celebrar y bailar. El mayor lo agarró de un brazo mientras el menor trataba sostenerlo del otro, algunos miraban la escena divertidos. Kim Himchan sonrió con burla.

—Suéltame.

Se sacudió del moreno y sus pies trastabillaron, llevándose a Moon Jongup al suelo al caer. El menor dejó escapar un vergonzoso jadeo, no por el fuerte golpe que sufrieron su cabeza y su espalda, sino porque las caderas del pelinegro blanquecino se presionaban contra su entrepierna.

— _Ngh, hyung_ …

Miró el rostro del mayor, éste estaba todo ruborizado por la cantidad de alcohol que circulaba por sus venas y se concentraba en su cabeza. Himchan se relamió los labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonriendo travieso.

—Me gusta mucho tu ropa —dijo con un gemido en la voz, pasando sus manos descaradamente por la camisa negra de material fino que éste llevaba—, ¿no te la quieres quitar?

Jongup se puso rojo hasta las orejas antes de que Yongguk le quitara el cuerpo de Himchan de encima y se lo montara al hombro, como si pesara apenas un par de kilos. Le extendió una mano al menor para ayudarlo a incorporar y tironeó de él para regresar con los otros dos. Al final sí que había acabado haciéndose cargo de todos. Junhong y Youngjae miraron inquietos a Yongguk, preguntándole si Himchan estaba bien, éste se rio y se removió encima de su amigo.

—Bájame —exigió. El otro lo hizo, sin embargo, no lo soltó cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo—. Deja de preocuparte por mí.

Volvió a sacudirse del mayor y volvió a tambalear, esta vez Jongup logró parar su caída y lo retuvo entre sus brazos, Himchan no se rebatió, en su estado hallaba ese lugar muy cómodo. Sus amigos le miraban entre confundidos y preocupados, los ojos penetrantes de Yongguk tratando de ver a través de él qué estaba ocurriendo. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sin gracia.

—Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo si sabes que todavía me gustas —la sorpresa se plantó en los rostros de los demás, incluso en el ilegible de Yongguk. Expulsó un bufido—. Qué, ¿vas a actuar como si no lo supieras?

Junhong miró a su novio y luego a su compañero de trabajo, la garganta se le secó al preguntarse si alguna vez en el pasado aquellos dos tuvieron una historia. Sintió la mano de Youngjae sosteniendo la suya, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, y le indicó con la mirada que no se permitiera dudar de su mejor amigo. El pelinegro más pálido volvió a estallar en una carcajada, como si alguno hubiera contado un chiste.

—Uno espera que Bang Yongguk lo sepa todo, porque así lo demuestra y es lo que parece —se separó del cuerpo de Jongup y quedó frente al mayor, éste no se movió ni un centímetro—, pero es igual de distraído que cualquiera. Y no nota estas pequeñas cosas... y-y...

Las piernas de Himchan temblaron y casi volvió a caer, de no ser por las manos de su amigo en sus brazos. Negó con la cabeza, un ademán que le avisó a Yongguk que debía soltarlo.

—Y va por ahí enamorando a todo el mundo —lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio—, pero a mí me rechaza por lastimarlo a él —Youngjae se petrificó cuando el moreno le clavó la mirada y sonrió—. Pero no me importa, aprecio que siga aguantándome y... y a ti —esta vez miró al rubio, Junhong quería llorar sin saber por qué—, te felicito. En serio. C-cuídalo mucho, se lo merece.

Jongup estuvo observando todo aquel espectáculo y se preguntó cómo demonios podían escuchar tan bien con el sonido de la música casi ensordecedor. Su primer instinto fue el de tomar a Himchan y llevarlo a casa en su motocicleta, pero entonces Jung Daehyun apareció por entre las sombras llamando el nombre de su mayor. Kim Himchan volvió a sonreír, fulminando al recién llegado.

—Jung Daehyun, pequeño mierdecilla desvergonzado —chasqueó la lengua—. T-te vi... te vi haciendo el idiota —asintió y miró a Youngjae una vez más, que desde la llegada del otro se había puesto rígido—, ¿cómo puedes jugar con el corazón de las personas cuando sabes que te gusta alguien que siente lo mismo por ti? Así no eres tú, t-tú no eres un jodido casanova.

Esta vez el desconcierto frunció las caras de Yongguk y Junhong, que miraron al nuevo pelinegro, haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

— _Hyung_ , vamos a casa.

—Se supone que besas a quien quieres, no a cualqu-

Junhong y Youngjae tuvieron que sostener a Yongguk cuando éste se lanzó al cuerpo de Daehyun. Moon Jongup se puso en el medio de todos para evitar la pelea, sosteniendo la mano de Himchan para que en su estado de embriaguez no se cayera. El mayor de los seis miró con ojos fulminantes a su mejor amigo, haciéndolo encoger, y se centró en el rostro del que parecía la única mala persona ahí.

—Te juro que empezabas a agradarme, Jung Daehyun.

El aludido se mordió el labio inferior y buscó el rostro de Youngjae tras el cuerpo de Yongguk, el castaño se veía inseguro y herido, y si hubiera habido luz suficiente hubiera jurado que estaba retrocediendo.

—Jae, yo....

Jongup cubrió al castaño de su vista y negó con la cabeza. Con todo aquel revuelo lo mejor era hablar en otra ocasión, con otra atmósfera y con las cabezas claras. Un jadeo les cortó a todos cuando Himchan se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Yo voy a v-vomitar —lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Daehyun inspiró por la nariz, fuerte.

—Lo llevaré a casa.

—No —Yongguk se liberó de las manos de su novio y su mejor amigo y apartó a Jongup a un lado, sosteniendo a Himchan por su cuenta—. Él se irá con nosotros.

El moreno más bajo frunció el ceño.

—P-pero yo lo traje en auto, soy su vecino.

—Pero a él nadie lo espera en casa, Youngjae y yo nos haremos cargo. —El mencionado pareció desconcertado—. Nos vamos. Moon Jongup, lleva a Junhong a casa.

Daehyun los miró a todos, lo hacían de lado como si él no estuviera ahí, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Mascullando por lo bajo, salió de la discoteca con una serie de largas zancadas. Youngjae lo observó marcharse y sintió un impulso de ir tras él, sin embargo, la voz de su mejor amigo lo heló cuando llamó su nombre.

 

—Te vienes conmigo —mandó sin lugar a réplicas. Compartió un beso de despida con su pareja, lucía exhausto—. Te llamaré, ¿hm?

 

Junhong asintió pesaroso y salió del local siendo acompañado por Jongup. Los otros tres salieron diez minutos después. La fiesta quedó olvidada a sus espaldas.


	41. Capítulo 40

**Domingo 13 de abril, 2014.**  

Cuando empezó a despertar, los sonidos apenas audibles penetraron sus oídos y sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizar. Esa era la parte más divertida de despertar, percibir la esencia propia de las cosas tangibles e intangibles. Gimió gustoso ante el tacto suave de la almohada en su mejilla y el calor reconfortante de las sábanas, el mullido colchón tragando su cuerpo. Una comodidad así parecía pecado. Enterró más la cara en la almohada, sin querer levantarse, olía demasiado bien, como al hierro de las maderas y a sándalo, la fragancia del cedro mezclado con el pomelo. Era un olor que le recordaba a…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y escaneó la habitación en la que se encontraba, claramente no era la suya. Aquélla era bastante organizada y simple, sin muchos muebles pero tampoco muy vacía. Era justa, y el montón de libros organizados en un escritorio, en un estante y otros más en el suelo le indicaban que estaba en el cuarto de un aficionado a la lectura. Desconcertado, sus ojos viajaron hacia una pared donde había colgado un tablero lleno de fotografías, todas exponiendo vivaces recuerdos y un par de rostros conocidos.

—Ay… no, no, no.

Tragó seco, escandalizado. Era la habitación de Bang Yongguk. Su cuerpo de pronto empezó a sufrir las secuelas de la noche anterior. Su cabeza comenzó a martillear y se le revolvió el estómago, la sensación de náuseas amargando su garganta. Se conocía muy bien, dentro de poco refrescaría su memoria y confirmaría que había cometido una gran estupidez. « _Mierda_ ». Un par de voces fuera de la alcoba le alertaron y se obligó a mirar a la puerta, reconoció el tono grave de la voz de Yongguk, pero había cierta calidez en él que le hizo ladear la cabeza, curioso. Otras dos voces más, suaves y con una risa escondida, le seguían.

—No es para tanto, no exageres —reclamó Yongguk, aun así no parecía molesto.

—¡Pero si ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez trajiste amigos a casa, cariño! —suspiró una mujer y no pudo evitar imaginar que sonreía.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, tía —ese era Youngjae, riendo—. No debería sorprenderme el que Junhong les haya dado el empujón para arreglar las cosas, pero lo hace.

La puerta se abrió y Himchan se relamió los labios, viendo a sus amigos asomar la cabeza por el portal. Y tal parecía que no esperaban verlo despierto, pues la sonrisa en el rostro de Yongguk desapareció y Youngjae forzó una mueca de sorpresa. La mujer ya no estaba con ellos, por lo que simplemente entraron y el menor tomó asiento en la cama de su mejor amigo, Yongguk arrastró la silla de su escritorio hasta un lado de la cama, permaneciendo cerca pero distante.

—Creímos que estabas muerto —Youngjae sonrió, observando el rostro hinchado y el cabello enmarañado del mayor, quien lucía casi chistoso en las ropas negras de Yongguk—. Ya son las dos de la tarde, pero todavía puedes levantarte y desayudar.

Himchan asintió, alguna expresión pintada en su rostro dejaba en claro su incomodidad, era difícil no notarlo. Yongguk también estaba muy callado, él no había estado así un minuto atrás. El castaño se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó.

—C-creo que escuché a la tía llamándome…

Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, dejando a los otros dos solos al salir, sumergidos en el silencio. La tensión no abandonó el cuerpo de Himchan, éste luchó por recuperarse y actuar con naturalidad. Joder, él era Kim Himchan, nada lo descomponía.

—Buenos días —saludó forzando una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes.

La profundidad en la voz de Yongguk nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, y le disgustaba lo mucho que le gustaba. Asintió y miró todos los rincones del cuarto sin permitir que sus ojos chocaran con los del mayor. Jesús, hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan embarazoso, el silencio era casi sofocante y el cabrón de Yongguk tampoco ayudaba mucho a romper el hielo. Pensó en qué cosa podría decir, jugando inquietamente con los bordes de la camisa que traía puesta. Soltó lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

—Te ves bien sonriendo —se obligó a mirarlo, el rostro del contrario era difícil de leer.

—Gracias, no lo hago muy a menudo.

A pesar de la tensión, Himchan resopló con burla.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

El silencio volvió a dominarlos. Yongguk inhaló hondo y miró a Himchan, quien se esforzaba duramente en no cruzar miradas con él. Recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, un chico menudo de cabello muy lacio y rostro sonriente; sabía por el tío de éste que no tenía una buena relación con sus padres y que le gustaba así, lejos de ellos, así que lo primero que pensó del joven Kim Himchan fue que era muy vulnerable e inseguro tras esa amabilidad desbordante que provenía de él. Y había cambiado mucho, con los años se había convertido en alguien fuerte por llevar siempre una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de todo.

Pero el Himchan que veía ahora era exactamente igual al que había conocido, con su rostro ceñudo y la rigidez evidente en sus hombros. Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, tenían que hablar de lo de la noche anterior. Sabía que lo recordaba.

—Kim Himchan…

—No te preocupes —se le adelantó el menor. Yongguk frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza—. Lo que dije en la discoteca, no le des muchas vueltas, y-ya no me gustas como antes.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Odiaba todo aquello. Se odiaba por haber perdido el control de sus bebidas al enterarse del noviazgo de su amigo y crear ese caos de mierda. Odiaba ser un borracho feliz cuando tomaba y recordar todo a la perfección al día siguiente. ¿Es que no podía ser un borracho vulgar como Yongguk? ¿O uno bailarín como Youngjae? « _Agh, que me trague la Tierra_ ». Incluso prefería ser un borracho peleón como su padre, de ese modo solo tendría más dolor muscular y menos dolor sentimental. Carraspeó y sonrió sin ganas.

—No tienes que decir nada, ¿sabes? Estaba borracho, de todos modos.

Yongguk lo observó por un vacilante minuto.

—Pero…

Una risa amarga le cortó.

—Detente ya, Bang —gruñó—, tienes que aprender a dejar de sentirte responsable con todo —esta vez le sostuvo la mirada de forma dura—. Bien, no te voy a mentir, me siento como la mierda, pero está bien, en serio. Me prometí a mí mismo rendirme cuando encontraras pareja y ya está, la tienes. No me moriré por eso.

El mayor mantuvo sus labios sellados, estudiando el rostro de su menor bajo sus pestañas. Himchan sonaba cansado, su voz un poco alterada pero de igual modo controlada, quiso hallar duda o vacilación en sus palabras, pero no dio con ellas. Todas esas palabras eran auténtica honestidad. Él hablaba con la verdad. Tomó una larga inspiración y bajó la mirada, no sabía realmente qué debería decir, ya lo había rechazado una vez cinco años atrás, recrear todo de nuevo era agotador.

—Lo siento…

Himchan levantó una ceja, escéptico.

—Qué diablos, ¿de qué te disculpas? —reclamó. Parecía enfadado, pero no lo estaba. Hallaba todo aquel asunto divertido ahora, tal vez el dolor del rechazo, una vez más, le hacía tomárselo todo con gracia—. ¿Te disculpas porque te gusta Junhong?

Una rigidez tensó los hombros de Yongguk y éste levantó la cabeza, sacudiéndola rápidamente para negar a su pregunta. Parecía un niño de cinco años, Himchan no pudo evitar estallar en una risotada.

—No puedo creer lo mucho que ese niño te ha hecho cambiar —observó con asombro—. ¿Desde cuándo Bang Yongguk responde con gestos y no con palabras?

Esta vez el mayor gruñó, siendo incapaz de replicar, pues era cierto que el rubio lo tenía colgando del dedo meñique. Himchan volvió a reír y se lo quedó mirando, con cariño. Había dicho la verdad, pero joder, le dolía esa cara de enamoradizo de Yongguk por tan solo mencionar el nombre del chico que ahora tenía por novio. Él jamás en su vida creyó posible ver algo de expresión en el rostro endurecido del moreno, incluso con Youngjae aquellos ojos fríos se volvían tiernos de forma muy sutil. Torció sus labios en una mueca y se burló de sí mismo, ¿qué esperanzas iba a tener después del desastre que había causado? No importaba ahora. Estaba bien, mientras Yongguk estuviera feliz todo estaba bien. Ya debía dejarlo ir.

Se restregó los ojos con los puños de sus manos pálidas y acabó masajeando toda su cara.

—Me voy a volver loco… —murmuró, mirando al mayor entre sus dedos. Yongguk le seguía observando, claramente queriendo decirle algo para confortarlo, pero, mierda, si lo hacía se iba a sentir peor. No quería eso.

Estiró uno de sus brazos hacia el mayor, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Felicitaciones por tu conquista —sonrió, sintiendo la fuerza moral que había aprendido a darse con el paso de las años—. Renuncio a ti, pero estás obligado a ser mi amigo hasta que nos salgan canas.

Yongguk miró la mano alargada con duda. ¿Himchan estaba bien con eso? No quería hacerlo sentir patético, ni quería hacerle pensar que le seguía hablando por pura lástima, no. Él realmente estimaba a su menor. Apartando toda la basura de su cabeza tomó una decisión y acabó estrechando la mano contraria firmemente. La sonrisa de Himchan era sincera. Él había tomado una decisión definitiva. Los ojos del menor viajaron hasta la puerta.

—¡Ya puedes pasar, Jae! —gritó divertido.

Yongguk frunció el ceño y miró la entrada de su habitación, su mejor amigo abriendo la puerta y dando un paso para entrar. Tenía las cejas arqueadas en un puchero y los ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas nunca habían estado tan sonrojadas. Alarmado, puso la fuerza necesaria en sus rodillas y talones para ir hacia él pero la mano de Himchan en su brazo le frenó, mandándolo a sentar con un regaño silencioso. El segundo mayor palmeó la cama, llamando al castaño, quien en un par de zancadas más ya estaba sentado en el colchón de su mejor amigo.

No dijeron nada, esperando a que Youngjae se excusara. El mayor de los tres atento a la razón de la tristeza de su amigo. El castaño se sacudió la nariz y abrió los labios temblorosos.

—Himi, t-tú… has aguantado mucho y m-me siento muy mal.

Himchan sonrió, un calorcito derritiendo la espesura de la amargura en su pecho. Sacudió los cabellos de Youngjae y se las arregló para sonar lo más burlón posible.

—Demonios, tú también has cambiado mucho, antes no eras tan llorón y sensible —remarcó—. ¿A dónde se fue esa mierdita grosera, egoísta y posesiva?

Yongguk contuvo un gruñido en su garganta. Él insultaba a Youngjae todo el tiempo, a veces de forma cruel, pero no le gustaba cuando otros lo hacían y mucho menos frente a él, por más inofensivo que fuera todo. Aun así, daba crédito a las palabras de Himchan, era consciente de que su mejor amigo había abandonado ciertos aspectos de su personalidad que lo hacían ver más como un adulto. Se aclaró la garganta y cruzó los brazos.

—Por eso lo traje a casa, sabía que si se quedaba solo en la suya se iba a deprimir —bufó—. Tan pronto llegamos y te dejé en la cama, él se largó a llorar hasta dormirse.

El castaño se sonrojó y arrugó la frente, mirándolos con fastidio.

—No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí.

Himchan rio entre dientes y se movió en la cama para quedar más cerca del menor, empezando a acariciar su espalda para poder tocar el tema.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con voz dulce, esa que utilizaba cuando sabía que alguien se estaba ahogando en silencio y necesitaba un consejo.

Youngjae no dijo nada, su respiración apaciguada a pesar de la desazón. Había pensado mucho en los acontecimientos de los últimos días, en el sube y baja de emociones experimentadas y en lo mucho que lo estaba afectando anímicamente, llegando incluso a sentir cansancio físico. Ya estaba harto de eso.

Encogió los hombros en respuesta.

—Supongo que sí —dijo, neutral.

Himchan contempló su rostro por un momento y se relamió los labios.

—Perdona a Dae, él normalmente no es así de impulsivo —se mordió el interior de las mejillas. Más le valía al estúpido de su vecino arreglar todo ese embrollo, no comprendía qué le frenaba si era más que claro que los dos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro—. Ha atravesado muchas situaciones similares, créeme. Solo está un poco decepcionado, cada vez que cupido le lanza una flecha, él mismo se la arrebata. —Pasó sus ojos del menor al mayor. Yongguk estaba ceñudo, parecía meditar muy profundamente sus palabras—. Denle una oportunidad. Dae es mucho más buena persona de lo que creen y tiene un corazón muy frágil y muy noble. Tal vez estés muy herido ahora, Jae, pero no eres el único.

Yongguk se obligó a pensar con cabeza fría y a dejar su terquedad y disgusto a un lado. De acuerdo, incluso a mierdas como él le habían dado oportunidades que no merecía, y no estaba seguro de si Jung Daehyun merecía a su Youngjae, pero era más que claro que esos dos se atraían mutuamente. ¿Qué los frenaba? La estupidez, por supuesto. El idiota de Jung le había dicho que era su culpa que su mejor amigo fuera tan indeciso y dependiente, y no podía negar eso, así que ahora le correspondía remediarlo. Como su mejor amigo, debía darle un empujón, ser el apoyo que Youngjae había sido para él en todos esos años oscuros desde la muerte de su padre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —demandó con voz seria, fulminando al castaño.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, Youngjae suspiró.

—Me rindo —soltó, vacío—. Todo esto… estos sentimientos… no es sano. Me rindo.

Los mayores intercambiaron una mirada. Aquel fue el momento perfecto para que la señora Bang apareciera en el umbral de la puerta, toda hecha sonrisas y luciendo un contagioso buen humor. Himchan nunca la había visto, le parecía una mujer preciosa, no se parecía en nada a su primogénito, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse hacia una cara tan bonita.

—Tu ropa ya está limpia, cariño —se dirigió al mediano al verlo despierto y se llevó las manos a las caderas—. Levántate para comer, anda.

Youngjae sintió el remover del colchón y las sábanas cuando Himchan salió de la cama. Evitó mirar a Yongguk, sabía que éste le estaba taladrando con ojos oscuros. Pero no importaba. Ya todo estaba hecho, y él estaba cansado. Intentar se había vuelto un acto en vano, así que sí. Eso era todo, ya había tomado su decisión. Se rendía con Jung Daehyun.

 

 

 

 _20140413\. «Finalmente he logrado aclarar mi cabeza y me encuentro en todos mis sentidos. Fue una noche de locura, ¿no? ¡Agradezco a todos por su asistencia y apoyo incondicional! El evento no hubiera sido nada sin todos ustedes. Debo felicitar también a aquellos —admito que fueron más de los que esperé— quienes lograron dar conmigo y me conocieron personalmente, me agradó demasiado charlar con ustedes y escuchar todas sus bellas e inspiradoras palabras. Corea tendrá unos excelentes futuros detectives._ Él _los ha entrenado muy bien._

_Dejando las bromas a un lado, ayer fue un día muy significativo y gratificante para mí, me vi embargado por tantas sensaciones de todo tipo que simplemente sentí que me ahogaría en júbilo. Chicos, sé que a veces hacer lo correcto y lo que sus cabezas creen más racional está bien, pero de vez en cuando solo hagan lo que les dé la real gana; tal vez se arrepientan, tal vez no, pero definitivamente se liberarán de la forma más correcta posible y sentirán una plenitud parecida a la felicidad. No hay nada mejor que sentirse satisfecho.»_

 

 

 

**Lunes 14 de abril, 2014.**

Kim Wooseok se consideraba un chico bastante normal, sin rasgos atractivos ni personalidad interesante. Solo una persona más del montón que existían en la Tierra. Le gustaba así, era mil veces mejor a como solía ser. De pequeño siempre había sido tímido e inocente, sin embargo, pese a ser inseguro, luchaba por lo que quería y por quienes apreciaba. Todo se complicó cuando empezaron a gustarle los hombres. Solía ser muy ingenuo, constantemente confundía la admiración con el gustar y el _bullying_ amistoso de otros chicos con el coqueteo. Por eso, cuando el tarado de su vecino, No Sooil, se pasó con sus bromas acerca de que Wooshin era un narcisista por creer que lo pretendía, lo mandó a la mierda.

—Jamás me gustaría un afeminado como tú —le había dicho, con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Luego de aquello, se mandó a sí mismo a no cometer el mismo error de confundir las intenciones y tratos de las personas. Pero entonces conoció a Jung Daehyun y volvió a ser el mismo pedazo de incauto desde cero. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía? El mayor lo trataba muy bien y siempre le hablaba de forma dulce, nunca invadía su espacio personal sin pedir permiso y le sonreía cuando le animaba a hacer algo de lo que él no tenía confianza. Era simplemente perfecto. ¿Cómo no caer ante un hombre así? Cuando le contaron que ese atractivo pelidorado era homosexual no pudo sentirse más afortunado. Iba a ir con todo.

Al principio le costó acercarse, pero cuando logró hacerlo la felicidad que sintió era incomparable. Sin embargo, todo duró poco cuando conoció a Youngjae e intuyó que entre él y Daehyun ocurría algo. Él no era tonto, trataba de ignorarlo, pero la tensión que había entre ese par era tanta que parecía una presencia física, se la podía oír respirar. Debía admitir que su actuar no fue el más inteligente cuando decidió besar a Jung Daehyun al ver que estaba tan próximo a Youngjae. Su nula experiencia en relaciones amorosas lo había hecho reaccionar de forma estúpida, ¿pero qué podía hacer? A veces anhelabas tanto algo que se te nublaba el juicio.

Volvió en sí cuando su maestro dio por finalizada la clase y abandonó el aula sin esperar a sus amigos, que siempre se quedaban para hacerle preguntas al mayor. Estiró el cuello cuando se expuso al exterior y sus ojos se ampliaron de asombro cuando vio a Daehyun esperando un par de metros de la puerta. Llevaba un abrigo gris y pantalones claros, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y su cabello negro alborotado por el viento que empezaba a alzarse. El moreno recordaba muy bien su horario cuando hizo el primer semestre de Filosofía, por lo que sabía que aquella aula era en donde podría encontrar al menor. Y no se equivocó, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho y suspiró aliviado al ver al pelirrojo salir de allí, sacudiendo la mano para saludarlo.

Wooseok se congeló por un instante y se planteó salir huyendo de ahí, pero al final acabó tomando aire para dirigirse donde el mayor, ¿para qué retrasar las cosas? Era mejor definir todo de una vez y evitarse una frustración más larga. Llegó hasta el moreno y trató de sonreír sin mucho éxito.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Daehyun, muy consciente de la rigidez en el cuerpo del muchacho.

Wooshin sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse. Estaba tan nervioso que sus piernas temblaban.

—Estoy bien —respondió, tragando saliva al sentir su garganta seca.

—Me alegro.

El pelirrojo levantó un poco más la vista y notó algo distinto en la cara de Daehyun, también en su forma tan suelta de hablar que le llenó de miedo, sus ojos llevando un fuego de determinación que le revolvió el estómago. Inhaló hondo y llevó sus brazos a su pecho, dándose protección para lo que venía.

—Supongo que viniste porque ya tienes una respuesta —fue al grano, el contrario asintió y apretó los labios. No pensaba preguntarle qué había decidido al fin, iba a esperar a que se lo dijera.

Daehyun observó sus ojos con profundidad y soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos… hay alguien más que me gusta.

Wooseok ya sabía que esa era la respuesta, lo sabía antes de confesarse y después de hacerlo también. Pero aun así sus ojos se aguaron y su nariz se sintió caliente, sin poder evitarlo. Un rechazo era un rechazo, al fin y al cabo, nunca saltarías de alegría por eso.

—¿E-es Youngjae?

El pelinegro miró hacia los ojos cristalizados del chico y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Su mente se llenó de las palabras que el mismo chico le había dado el día de la fiesta, dándole enteramente la razón: _debía_ dejar de engañarse a sí mismo y hacer a un lado su terquedad. Apretó los puños en sus bolsillos y un músculo se movió en su mandíbula.

—Sí, es él quien me gusta —respondió con firmeza.

Al menor se le escapó un jadeo lastimero. Esa voz y esa mirada eran las de un hombre que carecía de duda y confiaba en lo que hacía y decía. Bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos y sus labios empezaron a temblar. No sabía qué decir, no estaba sorprendido pero de igual modo se sentía triste. Sintió el cuerpo del mayor moverse más cerca.

—Wooshin —le llamó, haciéndole levantar el rostro—, eres un buen chico, tú…

—No hace falta que digas palabras amables para animarme —le interrumpió con suavidad, sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa forzada—, así solo haces que me gustes mucho más y que el dolor sea más fuerte.

Daehyun mordió el interior de sus mejillas y se maldijo internamente.

—Créeme —insistió de todos modos—, mereces a alguien mejor, yo soy un desastre.

Wooseok se permitió observarlo con admiración y pensó todo lo contrario. Él seguramente nunca se cansaría de Jung Daehyun, no se cansaría de ese rostro apuesto, de esos labios gruesos, de ese duro cuerpo bajo la tela que lo cubría. No se cansaría ni de su voz ni de esa gentileza que desbordaba sin esfuerzo. No, jamás se cansaría. El mayor era muy ajeno a lo buen partido que era. Cuando hubo bastantes lágrimas acumuladas en sus cuencas, éstas resbalaron por sus mejillas ruborizadas, encogiendo de forma cruel el corazón de Daehyun.

—No llores, me haces sentir más asqueado de mí mismo…

Alzó las manos para secarle la cara y se detuvo antes de siquiera rozarla. « _Tonto, son tus acciones las que le dan esperanzas al chico_ ». Y sus palabras las mismas que las destruían. Bajó nuevamente las manos sin decir nada, Wooshin sonrió con amargura. Daehyun era demasiado bueno. Miró hacia los ojos del mayor y se mordió el labio antes de hablar:

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo gustarte al menos un poquito? —se sorbió la nariz e hizo un puchero—. ¿Es Youngjae tan bueno?

Por primera vez la seriedad abandonó el rostro de Daehyun y una sonrisa de rendición curvó sus labios, sintiéndose entre amargo e incrédulo.

—Youngjae saca lo peor de mí y me vuelve loco —bufó, pensando en lo insoportable que había estado las últimas semanas—. Cualquier cosa que dice o hace altera hasta la más mínima célula en mi cuerpo, cuando se trata de él simplemente pierdo el control y actúo de formas que incluso a mí me aterran. —Encogió los hombros y botó el aire—. Así de mucho me gusta como para joderme los sesos.

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio y posteriormente asintió, sintiéndose de repente sin valor ni virtudes. Demasiado inferior para su gusto, ¿cómo alguien se fijaría en él? Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse y una exclamación bastante aguda ahogó el gemido de abatimiento que salió de sus labios. En menos de un segundo Wooshin se encontró rodeado por los brazos de un chico pelinegro con cara de bebé, ojos grandes y boca pequeña, sus incisivos dándole el aspecto de un conejito.

—¿Qué te pasa, bebé? —su voz era un tanto aguda, lucía delicado en todos los sentidos. El niño apartó los ojos de su amigo para fulminar a Daehyun, abrió los labios estupefacto—. Jesucristo, qué hombre tan apuesto —el mayor rio y Wooseok jadeó afligido, haciendo que el recién llegado volviera a mirar al más alto con dureza—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le hiciste, uh?

—Él es Daehyun _hyung_ —respondió alguien tras ellos. Más alto que los otros tres, castaño y de cejas pobladas, su piel era bastante clara y la expresión de su rostro era tranquila.

Daehyun le echó un vistazo y lo reconoció como Han Gyujin, uno de los chicos que lo habían acompañado a él y a su maestro en el debate de filosofía un mes atrás. Entonces desvió la vista hacia el care-conejo y dedujo que ese era Sunyoul, los chicos que Wooshin le había mencionado antes. Sunyoul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando al pelirrojo entre sus brazos.

—¡¿El chico que te gusta?! —Wooseok hizo un sonido incoherente y torció la boca en una mueca—. Así que no salió bien… ¡Te lo dije! Los guapos siempre están tomados.

Gyujin se unió al muchacho y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de éste. Daehyun los observó en silencio y comprendió que eran pareja.

—Tuviste suerte conmigo.

Sunyoul sonrió con coquetería y se aclaró la garganta al recordar en qué situación estaban. Sin despegarse de su novio ni soltar a su amigo, levantó la vista hacia Daehyun, sus ojos ardiendo con intensiones de alertar y cuidar.

—Deberíamos irnos —anunció.

Gyujin se separó solo un poco de su pareja e hizo un gesto de despedida hacia el mayor. Wooshin se volvió hacia él y le miró con ojos enrojecidos e inofensivos.

—Espero que no hagas nada idiota con tu decisión y luches por Youngjae.

El trío se alejó, la voz de Sunyoul reprendiendo al pelirrojo y diciéndole que debería haber salido con un tal Kuhn, el cual era un capullo pero que solo actuaba así porque le gustaba. Daehyun resopló y pensó que ese niño le recordaba a su vecino. Volvió a exhalar y se dijo a sí mismo que era hora de hablar con Yoo Youngjae y dejarse de tonterías… pero entonces tragó saliva y sus pies lo llevaron hacia su salón de clase para continuar su horario universitario. Y cuando terminó su jornada se fue directamente a casa. Tenía el número del menor para llamarlo, incluso podía escribirle para citarlo y que se vieran, también sabía dónde vivía y podía ir a buscarlo y hablar personalmente, pero no hizo nada de eso. Algo le detenía.

 _Miedo_.

Sentía miedo de que ya había hecho su elección y tenía la mente clara, ¿pero las cosas resultarían? ¿Qué le garantizaba a él que, luego de tantas metidas de pata, todo volvería a la normalidad? Frunció el ceño por la dirección de sus pensamientos y entró en la comodidad de su hogar, yendo directamente a la cocina y sacando una manzana del refrigerador. Cuando dio el primer mordisco la puerta principal se abrió y Kangho entró apurado con el rostro sudado, trotando hacia el baño.

—¡Me estoy meando!

Daehyun puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Cada vez se sentía más como un intruso en la casa de su hermana, realmente quería irse de allí y dejar a los otros dos vivir como una pareja normal. Pero no tenía a dónde ir y se rehusaba rotundamente a pedirles techo a sus padres. Frustrado, arrastró los pies hasta la habitación de su hermana, la cual estaba acostada dormitando, y se tumbó a su lado muy juntos, como solían hacer de pequeños. Hejun se removió en sus sueños y abrió los ojos legañosos, refunfuñando al ver la manzana en la boca de su hermano.

— _Yah_ , las mandé a comprar para hacer el pastel de cumpleaños de Himchan —reclamó—, las frutas están muy caras.

El menor no dijo nada. Himchan no había regresado desde la fiesta del sábado y tampoco atendía al celular, estaba completamente perdido. Percibió uno de los delgados y cálidos brazos de su hermana rodearlo y apretujarlo contra su acolchado pecho.

—¿Va todo bien? —dijo ella, su hermano contando los latidos de su corazón contra su oído—. Has estado muy callado los últimos días y tú eres todo menos eso. Me preocupa.

Daehyun se encogió de hombros.

—Son cosas que no te incumben pero que voy a solucionar.

La mujer tironeó de su cabello molesta y le arrancó un quejido.

—Mocoso insolente, siempre me preocuparé por ti y si algo grave ocurre no dudes en contármelo —su voz se llenó de afecto—. Te ayudaré siempre que pueda y me necesites, ¿entendido? Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.

El moreno continuó sin decir una sola palabra, sumido en sus pensamientos y terminando de comer la jugosa fruta roja. Luego de un par de minutos, habló:

 _—Noona_ , ¿valió la pena la espera para que Kangho _hyung_ regresara del servicio militar?

La mujer sonrió, como si el recuerdo fuera apenas reciente.

—Dos días antes de él enlistarse discutimos y no volvimos a hablar después de eso —su tono se había puesto ronco, pero había cierta calidez que tranquilizó al menor—. Nunca había perdido más tiempo en mi vida que en esos dos días. Jamás me había arrepentido tanto de una decisión. —Suspiró—. El orgullo arruina muchas cosas, Dae. Fueron los peores dos años de mi puta vida.

—Esa boca.

Los Jung miraron hacia la puerta y observaron a Kangho apoyado en el umbral, viéndolos con una sonrisa de hoyuelos y ojos como medias lunas. Hejun rio y lo invitó a la cama con un ademán de mano, el hombre caminó hasta ella para plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios y se tumbó al lado de Daehyun, dejando al menor entre ambos cuerpos.

—Nunca había deseado ver tanto el rostro de alguien en mi vida —dijo el mayor, mirando a su pareja con adoración—. Cuando regresé casi la asfixio porque no la podía soltar.

Hejun volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte, Kangho la siguió y Daehyun acabó contagiándose del ataque de risa, pues él había estado ahí y había tenido que golpear a su cuñado con una escoba para que dejara respirar a su hermana. Cuando sus respiraciones se apaciguaron, la habitación se sumergió en un cómodo silencio que era más que bienvenido. El menor notó que su hermana se movía y se acomodaba en la cama.

—Dae… —llamó ella débilmente.

El aludido alzó la vista para mirarla y ella sonrió, sacando su mano de debajo de las sábanas para enseñarle un brillante y precioso anillo en su delgado dedo anular. Era de plata y tenía un mensaje inscrito en el material con un diamante blanco en el centro. Se incorporó precipitadamente hasta quedar sentado, sus ojos abiertos como platos, y desvió la vista hacia Kangho, preguntándole en silencio si era verdad. El hombre sonrió y levantó su mano, exponiendo el mismo anillo que llevaba su hermana pero en una talla más grande.

Daehyun abrió la boca, perplejo por la noticia, y se esforzó por despedir una felicitación, pero en cambio soltó un vergonzoso sollozo y sus ojos se hicieron húmedos por las lágrimas. Él nunca había llorado de felicidad, pero descubrió que era un sentimiento de plenitud difícil de explicar. Estaba muy feliz por su hermana, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y sabía que ella merecía aquello y mucho más, y no podía estar más contento y a gusto con el hombre que le había tocado, alguien que la amaba y la cuidaba de todas las formas posibles.

Entre los brazos de Hejun y Kangho, Daehyun meditó acerca de su decisión. Él ya había esclarecido su mente y sabía lo que quería, a _quién_ quería, solo esperaba que algo bueno saliera de todo aquello.


	42. Capítulo 41

**Martes 15 de abril, 2014.**

—No.

Junhong hinchó las mejillas y volvió a su cuaderno echando humos, leyendo sin concentrarse las notas que había bajo los cuadrados de diferentes tonalidades de azul en su libreta de pintura. Azul perla, azul cian, azul cobalto, índigo, marino. Era su color favorito y siempre lo llenaba de calma, excepto en esa ocasión. Había pensado que había logrado tocar el corazón de Yongguk lo suficiente como para que éste no le negara nada, pero ahora veía que tenía que esforzarse un poco más. Resopló enfadado ignorando la mirada atenta de su novio, que lo detallaba silenciosamente.

Se hallaban en las mesas de piedra ubicadas entre el los bloques de Artes y Humanidades. Jongup estaba con ellos sentado al otro lado de la mesa, tomando su almuerzo mientras se divertía con la escena. Todavía no podía creer que Junhong y Yongguk finalmente eran pareja, eran tan distintos tanto física como personalmente que ese contraste los hacía ver adorables. Rio por lo bajo, se sentía genial ver la primera discusión de la pareja. Yongguk desvió los fulminantes ojos hacia él y se tensó, aunque solo un poco, había descubierto que el mayor no era tan escalofriante como se pensaba y ahora podía manejar más sus nervios.

—Dame la mitad de lo que estás comiendo —ordenó el moreno.

Esa exigencia confirmaba que el mayor se había ablandado un poco con él, antes le hubiera pedido el plato entero. Y, sin embargo, algunas costumbres no cambiaban.

—Sí, señor.

Antes de acercar su plato hacia el moreno, Junhong soltó un bufido molesto y los miró con seriedad.

—No lo harás —pasó los ojos de su amigo a su novio—. Deja de tratar a Uppie como tu esclavo.

Yongguk le miró igual o más irritado.

—Es lo que es…

El rubio cruzó los brazos, ofendido.

—Eso es porque hicieron un traro, ahora sales conmigo porque quieres, no porque te toca.

El moreno lo observó por un minuto y su corazón se sacudió al detallar el rostro de su novio. Suspirando, negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad estás enojado…

—¡Claro que sí!

Yongguk lo observó un segundo más y luego miró a Jongup.

—Está enojado —le avisó, señalando al rubio. Jongup asintió—. ¿Cómo puede estar enojado y verse adorable? No lo entiendo.

Junhong se puso rojo hasta las orejas y su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido y tan feroz que por un momento llegó a pensar que se iba a morir. Yongguk le hacía derretir de todas las formas pensables e impensables sin importar su estado de ánimo, lo descolocaba tan fácilmente que podría llegar a pecar por él. El moreno sonrió hacia él y su corazón se hinchó de cariño, ese hombre le gustaba demasiado.

—Está bien —oyó decir a su novio mientras éste se le pegaba como una sanguijuela y lo rodeaba con sus brazos—. Dejaré que me retrates desnudo, pero deja de enojarte.

El rubio le miró con un puchero y empezó a acariciar la piel desnuda de los brazos de su chico.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no deseas… yo quiero que quieras hacerlo, no porque me debas hacer un favor.

Yongguk apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y le miró intensamente, un brillo especial reinando en sus pupilas.

—Lo que quiero es complacer a mi novio para que deje de fruncir el ceño y no arrugue su cara.

Junhong hinchó las mejillas y se inclinó para besarle los labios, sin poder evitarlo. Moon Jongup, olvidado por completo, estaba sonrojado hasta que empezó a hacer calor. Era condenadamente extraño ver aquella faceta dulce y blanda de Yongguk, alguien que desde el principio le había parecido insensible, cruel y sanguinario. Cuando decía algo romántico que incluso alborotaría a la mujer más fría, sentía como si ya hubiera llegado El Apocalipsis. Es que era tan irreal, nunca se imaginó que el moreno fuera del tipo cursi. Entonces se preguntó cómo de cariñoso era el mayor con Youngjae antes de conocerlos.

La pareja se separó para tomar aire y se miraron por un segundo, sus ojos se achicaron cuando cada uno se dedicó una sonrisa.

—¡Los odio! —los tres chicos volvieron sus cabezas y vieron a Youngjae caminar hacia ellos, con la espalda encorvada y el largo cabello castaño mecido por el viento. Se sentó al lado de Moon Jongup y resopló—. Sus besos son contaminación visual.

—Solo tienes celos —contraatacó su mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué jodidos habría de tenerlos?

« _Porque desde los doce siempre has querido esto_ ». Yongguk relajó la expresión de su rostro y regresó a su estado habitual: neutral e inexpresivo. Quería hacer más que un comentario sarcástico, su mejor amigo odiaba sus réplicas pero sabía que le gustaba discutir con él, pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Youngjae siempre había querido un novio, no recordaba un solo día en que el chico no suspirara cuando veía a parejas tomadas de la mano o teniendo citas románticas, entonces iba él sobreprotegiéndolo toda la vida y consiguiendo un novio que no había pedido. No tenía por qué hacerlo, pero se sentía como un pésimo amigo. Quizá era su culpa por exagerar tanto, como había dicho Jung Daehyun. Tenía que cambiar eso.

Inspiró hondo y agarró el plato de Moon Jongup, poniéndolo en frente de su menor.

—Come.

—¡Hey! —Jongup protestó mirando a Yongguk con indignación—, eso es mío… —posó sus ojos en el castaño sentado a su lado y sonrió como un cachorro al ver regresar a su amo—. Anda, no hay problema.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja y se preguntó de dónde había surgido el favoritismo de Moon Jongup por su mejor amigo. Youngjae sonrió débil hacia el menor y asintió, aceptando el plato de comida y almorzando en silencio. Junhong se lo quedó observando detalladamente e intercambió una mirada cómplice con los demás. Yongguk los había puesto al tanto de lo sucedido después de la fiesta, les comentó cómo habían resultado las cosas con Himchan y la decisión final de Youngjae. Había afirmado que estaba bien, pero su ánimo no es como si hubiera mejorado.

Youngjae percibió el silencio que reinaba en la mesa y apartó los ojos de su ensalada para mirar a sus amigos. Sus ojos se entornaron con fastidio.

—Sé lo que piensan, bastardos, y no, estoy perfectamente —los señaló a cada uno con el tenedor—. Ahórrense su lástima.

Yongguk resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Junhong le miró con ojos piadosos, inclinándose un poco para hablarle.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, convencido de que el otro sabía a qué se refería.

Youngjae dudó. Esa misma duda le revolvió el estómago y le hizo enfadar consigo mismo. Se libró de responder gracias a que el celular del rubio empezó a sonar y éste tomó la llamada, su voz haciéndose aguda mientras hablaba con su padre. Normalmente, cuando alguien hablaba por teléfono, Yongguk miraba al suelo y se quedaba estático en un punto fijo, pero en esa ocasión no apartaba los ojos de Junhong, su mirada tan intensa que asustaba. Cuando el rubio terminó de hablar se excusó y avisó que debía irse, su novio no tardó en ponerse de pie y ofrecerse para acompañarlo. El par de castaños permaneció en silencio y una ráfaga de viento les azotó el cuerpo.

—Todavía te gusta Daehyun —habló el menor mirándolo fijamente. Claramente no estaba preguntando, sino afirmando. Youngjae abrió la boca para contradecirle pero el chico negó con la cabeza—. No lo hagas, no te mientas. Si estás seguro de tu elección, no dudarías tanto.

El mayor frunció el ceño, como si le estuvieran regañando, y pasó su vista a sus manos, las cuales descansaban en su regazo.

—Entiendo que las cosas no han ido bien —continuó Jongup—, pero tengo la certeza de que todavía hay otras cosas que se pueden salvar. Depende de ti que funcionen.

Recogió sus cosas y metió en una bolsa los platos de su almuerzo cuando el contrario terminó de comer, poniéndose de pie y estirando la espalda.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió el mayor, ocultando la decepción en su voz.

—Sí, tengo que preparar una coreografía para el viernes —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió—. Hablamos luego, _hyung_.

Youngjae lo despidió con una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan pronto el otro le dio la espalda. Permaneció en silencio cerca de veinte minutos sin moverse un ápice y observó a estudiantes y maestros ir y venir de un lado para otro, metidos en sus propios asuntos, entre charlas o zancadas rápidas. El día era venteado, sin embargo, el sol que estaba en lo alto del cielo era acariciador. Una cosa que le gustaba mucho de su universidad era el verde de los árboles, que estaban distribuidos en gran porción del campus y bañaban de diminutas hojas el asfalto. Inhaló la esencia de la primavera y exhaló un deprimente suspiro, sacando su celular de su mochila y yendo a su lista de contactos.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado de forma amena con Jung Daehyun, sus charlas por teléfono nunca fueron agotadoras, y si lo eran la causa principal era que había estado sonriendo todo el tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua, mirando el número de contacto del mayor sin atreverse a marcar. « _Cobarde_ ». Torció los labios en una mueca y miró hacia el cielo, de repente sintiéndose enteramente solo. Ahora era más consciente de que Yongguk estaba en una relación y ya no iban a pasar tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Quizá debería empezar a acostumbrarse y buscar un nuevo _hobby_ , su visión se puso borrosa de repente.

Miró sus manos apretadas y se encogió cuando alguien ocupó la silla al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó con un ruido sordo. Youngjae alzó la mirada y se encontró con la expresión aburrida de Bang Yongguk, que le observaba fulminante, pero muy en el fondo él podía notar un destello de afecto. El castaño parpadeó sin saber qué decir, el viento secando la humedad de sus ojos.

—Eres un llorón —soltó Yongguk.

Youngjae no supo controlar la felicidad que lo abordó al ver a su amigo.

—Creí que te habías ido… —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El moreno apoyó el codo en el material de piedra de la mesa y recostó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, una posición que lo caracterizaba mucho.

—Junhong me mandó —respondió con simpleza.

Entonces Youngjae dejó de sonreír y su labio inferior se abultó en un puchero, sintiéndose de repente como una molestia.

—V-ve con tu novio.

El resoplido de Yongguk fue casi atemorizante. Casi.

—Ustedes son tan fastidiosos —gruñó, su voz tajante y cargada de malestar—. Cuando estoy con uno me piden que vaya con el otro y al revés, me estresan.

Youngjae soltó una risita corta y le miró con pena, sin apartar de su cabeza la sensación de estar arruinando los momentos de su amigo con su pareja. Yongguk lo contempló con escrúpulo y pensó en la propuesta que le había hecho su novio: permitir a su amigo salir a citas, pero la sola idea le pareció nauseabunda. Todavía no quería ver a Youngjae con un idiota que apenas conocía, no quería verlo suspirar por patanes. Cerró los ojos y suavizó sus duras facies.

—Relájate —dijo, sonando esta vez menos venenoso—, quiero mucho estar con Junhong pero a ti no te voy a dejar de lado, eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que un pedazo de mi corazón es todo tuyo. —El castaño asintió, reemplazando la inseguridad por calidez y alivio—. Que ahora esté en una relación no significa que no tenga tiempo para ti o que me importes menos. Es más, ¿quién me animará cuando Junhong se canse de mí?

Youngjae dejó escapar una risotada y estiró el brazo para golpearle el hombro.

—No digas esas cosas, bobo —ladró—. Ese chico te mira como si fueras el centro de su mundo. Lo vuelves loco.

—Cállate.

El castaño volvió a reír y se burló de su amigo un par de minutos por el rubor que habían adquirido sus mofletes, aún no se podía creer que Yongguk de verdad estuviera mostrando su lado más vulnerable, pero podía acostumbrarse. Al cabo de un rato, se enfrascaron en una larga y amena charla, sobre trivialidades o ideas que se les habían cruzado por la cabeza en los últimos días, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando se quedaban en casa de los tíos Shin y jugaban a imaginarse mundos diferentes al que habitaban.

Los martes eran los días menos pesados de Youngjae, así que cuando se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, luego de casi tres horas de conversación, estiró el cuerpo de lo satisfecho que estaba. Yongguk estaba chequeando algo en su celular, el cual estaba protegido por una carcasa de un dibujo hecho por Junhong que no había visto antes. Sonrió por lo bajo y volvió a juguetear con los dedos de sus manos.

—Estaba pensando en llamar a Daehyun… —habló, llamando completamente le atención del moreno, el cual le miró con escepticismo— pero no tuve el valor… y creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así. No va a funcionar, de todos modos.

Yongguk lo observó sin decir nada y quince minutos después, cuando el menor le dijo que quería irse a casa, se levantaron de su lugar y caminaron hacia una de las porterías de la universidad. En su trayecto a la parada de buses, el castaño divisó a Ji Sumin encaminándose hacia ellos, aunque en realidad no los había visto y casi los pasó de lado.

—Jesús, nos los vi —dijo la chica y sonrió ante su distracción—. Youngjin vino a recogerme hace veinte minutos, pero ya sabes cómo se pone la administradora cuando un auxiliar termina su turno.

Youngjae rio y miró hacia atrás, hallando al novio de su amiga apoyado en la puerta de su automóvil mirando muy de cerca su celular. Solo había intercambiado un par de palabras con él, pero sabía que Youngjin estudiaba Ingeniería Mecánica y que su padre era dueño de una reconocida cadena de restaurantes en varias partes del país. Sí, Sumin se había ganado la lotería cuando el tipo alto y rudo se le había declarado. La chica estornudó y se rio de sí misma, Youngjae puso los ojos en blanco, Sumin a veces era un poco rara.

—Oh, claro. Guk, Jae me contó de tu noviazgo —dijo sonriendo hacia el moreno, que la miró desde arriba con una ceja arqueada—. Nunca te imaginé en una relación, pero, vaya. Felicitaciones.

Yongguk asintió con cordialidad. No lo decía, pero el castaño sabía que su mejor amigo estaba orgulloso y más que contento con su logro. El chico que antes estaba recostado en su auto se acercó y abrazó a su novia por la espalda, dejándole un beso plantado en la coronilla. Youngjae sintió una pizquita de celos.

—Nena, ya es hora.

La castaña asintió y sacudió las manos para despedirse.

—Piensa en lo que te dije —añadió, apuntando con dedo acusatorio a su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Pensar qué? —curioseó su mejor amigo.

Youngjae rodó los ojos y la despidió como echándola. Yongguk saludó a la pareja y los observó mientras empezaban a intercambiar palabras entre risitas. Se le revolvió el estómago y sintió la necesidad de llamar a Junhong y preguntarle si lo extrañaba. Entonces giró su cabeza hacia su derecha y miró a su mejor amigo. Youngjae tenía los ojos clavados en la pareja que ahora abordaba el auto y se marchaba a todo motor. Tenía el rostro sereno, aunque no podía asegurarlo a ciencia cierta. Nunca le había costado leer el rostro de su menor, pero en ese preciso momento lo hacía, y aquello le inquietaba de una forma que no creía posible.

Un atisbo de algo apareció en los ojos del castaño y le indicó que fueran a casa. El mayor lo observó un minuto más y lo siguió. Si Youngjae ya había hecho su decisión, él no tenía más remedio que aceptarla.

 

 

 

Himchan estiró el cuello y miró su rostro en el espejo del ascensor. Tenía unas pequeñas bolsas rosas bajo sus ojos y los labios hinchados, su cabello, que siempre había sido lacio y limpio, estaba grasoso y enmarañado. Tenía que eliminar todas esas imperfecciones con una larga y caliente ducha. Sonrió internamente y salió del cubículo metálico cuando las puertas se deslizaron abiertas, sus manos jugando con los _pins_ que había reunido por diversión en la fiesta del sábado. Joder, el edificio estaba demasiado silencioso, ¿se debía quizá a que eran las diez de la noche y él estaba bastante animado?

Luego de quedarse en casa de Yongguk y conocido a su madre —y haber descubierto la historia de la familia Bang, la cual desconocía completamente y le había sentado de manera casi dolorosa—, él había regresado a casa de su tío para pasar tiempo con él, aclarar algunas ideas y distraerse de ese montón de basura que le estaba trastornando la cabeza. El mayor había dejado su habitación intacta y recordó los pocos momentos felices de su infancia con sus abuelos y su tío yendo por él cada que sus padres peleaban. Sus progenitores estaban más que vivos, pero Himchan a veces sentía que su única familia era el hombre que le había abierto la puerta y sonreído ampliamente, como si hubiera vuelto de un paseo de apenas unas horas.

Bostezó y se paró frente a la puerta de su casa, pensando que quizá sería buena idea visitar a los Jung, aunque tenía la leve impresión de que su ausencia no había sido siquiera notada. Encogiéndose de hombros fue hasta la puerta de sus vecinos y la golpeó, esperando no estar siendo una molestia y despertarlos a todos. Pasaron unos minutos en los que se replanteó volver a su casa cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y Daehyun asomó la cabeza para mirar quién era. Sus ojos estaban ojerosos y su cabello negro despeinado como una esponja de alambre. Una simple camisilla blanca y una pantaloneta gris apenas cubrían su anatomía.

— _Hyung_ … —susurró éste sin creer que estuviera ahí.

—¿Me dejas pasar? —sonrió.

El menor se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar. La estancia era iluminada por la luz de la sala y estaba tan silenciosa como el resto del edificio, las habitaciones todas tenían las puertas cerradas.

—¿Hejun y Kangho?

— _Hyung_ fue a llevar a _noona_ a cenar… se acaban de comprometer —explicó, siguiendo con mirada aguda los movimientos del mayor—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Al final lo hizo, ¿eh?

Himchan lo miró y tomó asiento en el sillón, ignorando la pregunta del chico. Daehyun tragó saliva y lo dejó acomodarse para ubicarse en la mesa y retomar con el trabajo que había estado haciendo antes de que tocara la puerta. Si no quería hablar, entonces bien, él no le iba a insistir. El mayor se relamió los labios y miró los hombros rígidos del contrario. Realmente no le apetecía mucho hablar de él, no era nada interesante, de todos modos. Pero quería averiguar qué había en la mente de su menor en cuanto a su situación amorosa para decidir de una vez si darle o no una mano.

Con un suspiro, se incorporó y caminó hasta el comedor, ubicándose en una silla contigua a la de Daehyun, quien no se lo molestó en levantar la cabeza. « _Pequeña mierdita enojona_ ».

Se aclaró la garganta, solo para fastidiarlo.

—¿Entonces vas a salir con Wooshin?

El menor se desconcentró de inmediato y acabó suspirando con pesadez, apartando los ojos de su portátil para mirar al más pálido.

—Le dije que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos… —dijo cuidadosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior— porque ya tenía a alguien más que me gustaba.

Himchan entornó los ojos, buscando en lo más profundo de él sentimientos de sinceridad consigo mismo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no te puedes sacar a Youngjae de la cabeza? —inquirió, poniéndolo a prueba. Si el chico lo negaba, no pensaba seguir perdiendo su tiempo con alguien indeciso.

Daehyun se masajeó los cansados ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

—Desgraciadamente, sí, eso es lo que quiero decir —admitió. El rostro de Himchan parecía casi eufórico y satisfecho con su respuesta, sus labios abriéndose para decir alguna broma poco graciosa, pero él se le adelantó—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Himchan bufó con superioridad.

—Al contrario de ti, yo sí encaro mis problemas. Le dije todo lo que sentía a Yongguk a pesar de que no había esperanza en lo nuestro y las cosas no terminaron nada mal. Deberías seguir mi ejemplo.

Daehyun desvió la vista hacia su portátil, sus ojos conflictivos. El mayor se le acercó un poco.

—¿Sabes qué dijo Aristóteles? —sonrió cuando el otro se giró hacia él—. Cualquiera puede enojarse, eso es fácil, pero estar enfadado con la persona adecuada, en la intensidad exacta, en el momento oportuno…

—Por el motivo justo y de la forma correcta… eso no es tan fácil y no está al alcance de todos —completó, suspirando—. _Ética a Nicómano_.

Himchan asintió y lo miró con intensidad.

—Pierdes el tiempo, Dae, no seas tan terco —insistió, luchando para que el otro le devolviera la mirada—. ¿De verdad estás tan resentido?

—No, no es eso, es…

El mayor lo observó y un bombillo iluminó sus ideas.

—Tienes miedo. —Daehyun por fin le miró, sus orbes reflejaban fastidio y tedio—. ¿Por qué tener miedo? Solo es decir un par de palabras y ya está, ¿qué es lo que peor que podría pasar?

Daehyun volvió a guardar silencio. Himchan tragó saliva. Esperó. Y se cansó.

Se puso de pie tan precipitadamente que sus piernas golpearon la silla y ésta cayó hacia atrás con un estruendo. El menor levantó los ojos sorprendido hacia su mayor, que se veía bastante irritado. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Estaba harto de tanta inseguridad. Si querías resolver algo, lo hacías y ya, no te quedabas de brazos cruzados.

—Si no vas a hacer nada entonces deja de comportarte como un idiota con Youngjae, prácticamente le estás haciendo pagar todos tus fracasos amorosos —gruñó—. Si no quieres nada de él entonces háblale cordial y asunto resuelto.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta y se volvió hacia el contrario.

—Aunque no importa, de todos modos. Youngjae ya se rindió contigo, así que no te preocupes por esforzarte.

Salió dando un portazo y dejando al otro sumergido en sus pensamientos, cayendo por un hoyo negro de culpa y alarma. Daehyun no supo cómo logró terminar su trabajo ni cuándo fue a la cama, su mente se mantuvo en vigilia y su cabeza no paró de palpitar en toda la noche.

 


	43. Capítulo 42

**Jueves 17 de abril, 2014,**

Youngjae frunció el ceño mientras veía el noticiero en el pequeño televisor de la peluquería en la que se encontraba, en completa concentración. El día anterior Corea había caído en un asombro abrumador debido al desastroso naufragio del Sewol, la informante hablaba de los pocos rescatados y la cantidad de pasajeros desaparecidos. Sin duda una gran tragedia que los tenía conmocionados a todos, incluso a los no afectados. Apartó la vista cuando pasaron a los comerciales y frunció los labios, de izquierda a derecha, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

Ya era jueves y no había vuelto a saber de Jung Daehyun desde la fiesta del sábado, así que daba por sentado que la cosa había llegado a su fin. No más tormentos para él ni molestias para el mayor, quizá era mejor de ese modo. Si no se contactaban el uno al otro era una señal más que clara de que asuntos como aquél era mejor dejar que se derrumbaran solos. La peluquera le bajó el volumen al aparato y chasqueó la lengua, organizando su uniforme que le quedaba apretado en el busto.

—Qué tragedia —suspiró—, la madre de una amiga está devastada.

El castaño miró la cara pesarosa de Hyosung, la chica siempre le había atendido con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, pero aquel día se la veía un poco abatida por la noticia. Y es que además de ser simpática, la chica también era empática, toda una joya de persona. Youngjae puso cara de cachorro y en ese momento su celular, que estaba reposado en una mesa un par de centímetros lejos de él, empezó a timbrar. Su peluquera terminó de amarrarle la bata al cuello y lo miró, él se encogió de hombros.

—Contesta, no hay problema —dijo sin más—, ponlo en altavoz.

Conocía a Hyosung desde hacía dos años, ella siempre había sido la encargada de atenderlos a él y a su mejor amigo cuando iban a arreglar sus cabellos. La chica contestó sin cuestiones.

— _¡Aburrido_ oppa _!_ —Youngjae puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la voz alegre de Sumin—. _Te he buscado toda la mañana en la biblioteca, ¿dónde estás?_

—En la peluquería —se rascó la barbilla y recordó que debía de estar trabajando. Probablemente le descontarían las horas de pago.

— _Oh, ¿qué haces ahí?_

—Me corto las venas, que las tengo muy largas.

Sumin rio en la otra línea y escuchó a Hyosung reír también, pero él permaneció inmune. Su ánimo empeoraba hora tras hora y hablaba sin pensar, incapaz de reconocer sus propios chistes, ya empezaba a sentir lástima por sí mismo. Su amiga le insultó antes de volver a hablar:

— _Te llamo para la propuesta indecente_ —dijo ella. Youngjae resopló—: _nuestra cita doble._

—Ya te dije que no.

— _No acepto un no por respuesta_ —rebatió la menor—. _Ya arreglé todo y no puedes dejar al chico plantado así como así._

Youngjae levantó la vista y miró a su peluquera, la cual alzó una ceja interrogante. Él negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo el momento en que le pidió que pusiera el altavoz.

—Sumin, no tienes que hacerlo.

— _Solo quiero darte lo que siempre has querido: un novio. No quiero verte deprimido todo el tiempo_ —él se la pudo imaginar con una mirada llena de determinación—. _Hazme caso, el chico es un amor y no te vas a arrepentir, es totalmente tu tipo._

El castaño se masajeó las sienes, agobiado, y acabó aceptando de mala gana. La chica chilló al otro lado.

— _¡Perfecto! ¡No te vas a arrepentir!_ —repitió y colgó.

Youngjae exhaló un largo y cansado suspiro antes de girar la vista y encontrarse con los ojos fulminantes de Hyosung, que tenía los brazos cruzados y el rostro receloso.

—¿Yongguk tiene conocimiento de esto? —arqueó una ceja—. Sabes que a él no le gusta que vayas a citas a ciegas.

—No lo sabe y agradecería que no se lo dijeras —tragó saliva—. Por favor.

Todo el mundo sabía cuán sobreprotector era Yongguk con él, así que todo el mundo podría fácilmente acusarlo con el mayor y fregar la mayoría de sus planes, como sucedía siempre. En ocasiones se sentía vigilado incluso en su propia casa. Hyosung le guardaba un exagerado aprecio a Yongguk por un favor que éste le había hecho un tiempo atrás, por lo que era bastante fiel a su mejor amigo, y si ganar reconocimiento y confianza de éste significaba traicionar a Youngjae, no dudaría en hacerlo. Aunque, bueno, Yongguk había cambiado su número de celular y no muchos estaban enterados, así que no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

La mujer suspiró y se ubicó a sus espaldas, empezando a masajear su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres hacerte en el cabello? —preguntó para ponerse manos a la obra.

Youngjae miró su reflejo en el espejo y deseó romperlo, sus ojeras le daban un aspecto horrible. Reparó en su cabello y frunció los labios, estaba demasiado largo, quizá si se lo pintaba de rojo iba a quedar bien. Kim Wooseok apareció en su cabeza y descartó la idea al instante. No, no quería lucir como él. « _Diablos_ ». Arrugó el entrecejo y se relamió los labios.

—Un corte simple… —respondió—. O lo que se te antoje, pero nada exagerado.

 

 

 

**Viernes 18 de abril, 2014.**

Junhong señaló a un chico alto y acuerpado con una mandíbula firme y gruesa, haciéndole ojos de cachorro a Yongguk, éste negó con la cabeza y gruñó, manteniendo su palabra de no dejar que su mejor amigo saliera con un idiota. Youngjae, ajeno a todo y centrado en el montón de chicos y chicas sentados en el piso del coliseo, empezó a aplaudir cuando Moon Jongup se paró en el centro, su rostro inseguro siendo reemplazado por uno lleno de confianza e incluso arrogancia. El cambio fue un golpe casi desconcertante.

El castaño les había dicho que iba a presentar una coreografía que él había preparado como parte de su evaluación para el grupo de baile urbano de la universidad, les habían exigido inventar la secuencia de pasos con una canción de su elección y éste había elegido una de su banda favorita sin pensarlo dos veces, les había indicado que se llamaba _Cure for the Itch_. La música empezó a sonar luego de un rato y el chico a moverse, con balanceos fluidos y rápidos que daba la impresión de que levitaba, apenas rozando el suelo. Youngjae miró boquiabierto el danzar del muchacho, que desprendía sensualidad y elegancia. Era tan diferente a cómo lucía normalmente que resultaba intimidante, parecía otra persona.

Cuando finalizó, el coliseo se llenó de aplausos y Jongup se retiró para darle paso a una de sus compañeras para que hiciera su actuación. Media hora más tarde, todos ya se habían presentado y estaban reunidos con su entrenador, escuchando su veredicto. Youngjae se sacudió el cabello, al final Hyosung solo le había cortado un par de centímetros de longitud, apuntando que él no estaba listo para una tintura ya que no se decidía por ninguna. Apartó los ojos de su mejor amigo, el cual se susurraba cosas con su novio al oído, y observó a Jongup llegar jadeante. Sus brazos bien tonificados expuestos y con una capa de su sudor pegada en ellos, el cuello y la frente.

—¿Qué hay? —los saludó con una sonrisa tímida, todo lo contrario al muchacho que había bailado unos minutos atrás.

—¡Me encanta cómo bailas! —le alabó Junhong haciéndole sonrojar—. Ojalá yo pudiera moverme así.

Youngjae asintió.

—Incluso Guk estaba embelesado.

El menor se supo rojo como un tomate y agradeció los cumplidos con bochorno. Yongguk lo observó con disgusto y gruñó rabioso.

—No dejas de parecer un estúpido, odio tu cara —expresó con languidez.

Junhong soltó una carcajada, sabía que su novio estaba enojado porque había perdido a su esclavo a petición de él y ya no podría intimidar al castaño como tenía acostumbrado. Sonriendo, se arrimó a sus hombros y le besó la mejilla.

—No lo trates mal —pidió con voz suave.

Yongguk frunció el ceño. Diablos, es que se volvía un idiota cuando tenía al rubio cerca. Youngjae los observó a todos en silencio y sacó su celular de su pantalón para revisar la hora, chasqueando la lengua al guardarlo nuevamente.

—Bien, me marcho —anunció.

—¿Adónde vas?

El moreno le miró con desconcierto, su amigo había estado bastante callado e inexpresivo y ya no sabía en qué andaba metido o qué cosas tenía en mente. Youngjae arqueó una ceja.

—A trabajar —respondió—, falté a mi clase al igual que todos, excepto tú, para ver a Uppie —lo señaló, pues el mayor tenía los viernes libres— y no puedo incumplir mi turno en la biblioteca, necesito el dinero.

Su mejor amigo le observó fijamente y se encogió de hombros, queriendo hacer algo para animarlo.

—Pasaré por ti cuando salgas, entonces.

—No hace falta —le evadió, empezando a andar—. Tengo un compromiso, de todos modos.

—¿De verdad?

Su voz era tan insinuante que Youngjae se exaltó y le miró molesto.

—No te metas.

Resoplando, salió del coliseo dando largas zancadas, dejando a sus amigos atrás y sin siquiera despedirse. Junhong y Jongup se preocuparon de inmediato y le preguntaron al pelinegro si su amigo estaba bien, pero Yongguk no respondió, no porque no sabía, sino porque algo latió en su mente. Tenía una corazonada y debía averiguar a qué se debía.

 

 

 

Youngjae se sacudió las mangas largas de la chaqueta que tenía puesta y volvió a detallar los rincones del lujoso restaurante Kim, demasiado elegante para un joven casi en quiebra como él. Pero no importaba, estaba presentable, su ropa no hablaba de su situación económica. Al terminar su turno en la biblioteca, había ido a las duchas del gimnasio de la universidad y cambiado sus ropas a unas no tan informales, guardando sus cosas en el casillero que su mejor amigo le había robado a un tipo y ni siquiera utilizaba. Sumin le había dicho que se verían en uno de los restaurantes del padre de su novio, que ya había reservado la mesa para la cita doble, pero ya eran las siete y media de la noche y nadie había llegado aún.

Y en su mesa solo habían dos sillas, él ocupaba una.

Empezó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Por qué mierda tardaban tanto? Su celular empezó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y él lo sacó precipitadamente, queriendo hablar con alguien antes de perder la cabeza. Al desbloquear la pantalla, vio con confusión que era un mensaje de Sumin.

 

**¡Perdón por engañarte!, pero ánimo con esa cita, será buena para ti, créeme. No la eches a perder, el chico en realidad es muy agradable, como un príncipe. En serio, ¡no lo arruines!**

 

Youngjae apretó los dientes y su mandíbula se endureció. Debió haberlo sospechado desde un principio. Volvió a mirar su entorno, el restaurante parecía ser bien concurrido, la mayoría de mesas estaban ocupadas por hombres mayores llevando trajes costosos y elegantes mujeres vestidas en sedosos y aterciopelados vestidos. El aspecto del lugar era refinado, casi tan lujoso e impecable como un museo de arte, pero con más ruido y más luz. Tragó inquieto, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar. Poco a poco la ansiedad empezó a dominarlo, tenía que tranquilizarse. Si lo miraba de otro modo, aquello no era nada que no había hecho antes, no hacía más de un mes él tenía citas todas las semanas para encontrar a su chico ideal, no era nada diferente. Sencillamente, _nada que ya no hubiera hecho en el pasado._

Pero, aun así, su estómago se retorcía de los nervios. Había dejado el vicio con el portal de citas por el montón de malas experiencias que había acumulado, la última la peor de todas, todavía guardándolas frescas en su memoria. Suspiró frustrado y se encogió cuando un hombre vestido completamente de negro apareció a su izquierda y lo miró interrogante.

—Oh, eres tú —dijo, tomando asiento en la otra silla vacía.

Youngjae parpadeó un par de veces y lo primero que pensó fue que iba a matar a Ji Sumin. El sujeto estaba lejos de ser su tipo. Debía medir lo mismo que él o un par de centímetros menos, su piel era bastante clara y había algo en sus facciones que le causaba incertidumbre; cabello negro estratégicamente bien cortado y los hombros un poco encorvados hacia adelante, algo que le indicaba que el tipo no acostumbraba a sentarse con la espalda recta. En definitiva, no tenía un cuerpo escultural ni rasgos agresivos. No se veía como un hombre que a él le atraería. Sin embargo, ya no era tan superficial y exigente como antes, así que debía admitir que el sujeto tenía un rostro muy bonito, como de niño bueno.

Con un carraspeo, el hombre se acomodó en su lugar y se presentó.

—Hola, Youngjae, yo soy Kwon Hyuk —saludó—. Sumin me habló de ti.

Y sonrió. Youngjae, por un pequeño instante, dejó de respirar y sus mejillas se pusieron calientes del rubor. La sonrisa de ese hombre era encantadora, con unos hoyuelos en sus mofletes y unos labios color cereza, era un gesto que suavizaba más sus rasgos ya dulces. Kwonhyuk no se perdió la mirada estática del contrario.

—Minnie no me dijo que eras tan apuesto —comentó, haciendo que el castaño volviera a sus sentidos con una risita torpe.

—Q-qué va…

« _¿Qué jodidos te pasa, Yoo Youngjae?_ », se reprendió internamente. No entendía su actitud casi muda y sin entusiasmo, él no era así, siempre buscaba la manera de llevar una conversación amena con sus citas. Aclarando su garganta, irguió la espalda y observó los pequeños ojos oscuros del pelinegro.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —se sinceró—. Ella no me dio ningún dato de ti, ni me mostró alguna foto tuya.

Kwonhyuk negó, tranquilo.

—Es mejor de ese modo, así no te decepcionabas con anticipación y no aceptabas la cita conmigo.

Youngjae abultó el labio inferior. No pretendía hacer un puchero, pero no le había sabido bien el comentario del tipo.

—No digas eso —reclamó con suavidad—, eres muy apuesto y tienes un… atractivo distintivo. Es lindo.

El moreno sonrió, agradeciendo el cumplido en silencio, y Youngjae correspondió el gesto, curvando sus labios hacia arriba. Con aquel chico se sentía extrañamente muy cómodo, por un momento todo el agobio y la tristeza que llevaba acumulados desaparecieron de su mente y quedaron en el olvido. Un mesero llegó a su mesa y tomó su orden, la pareja pidió del menú con ojo evaluador y se relajaron cuando el hombre se retiró con una perfecta reverencia. Permanecieron en silencio un minuto después, mirándose entre ellos. El castaño se relamió los labios con timidez, su estómago revuelto. El tipo tenía una mirada tan intensa y el iris de sus ojos era tan oscuro que le entorpecía. Kwonhyuk se inclinó hacia adelante, algo de diversión destellando en su cara.

—Entonces… ¿qué haces? —inquirió.

Youngjae se obligó a dejar la estupidez.

—Estudio Literatura, con la esperanza de algún día ser un gran escritor —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo—. Ridículo, ¿no? Es como si tuviera los mismos sueños de cuando era pequeño.

—Yo creo que es genial —habló el moreno, con tanta seguridad y ligereza que resultaba imposible apartar los ojos de él—, ser soñador no es malo y luchar por lo que uno ama y hace feliz tampoco —le guiñó un ojo y silbó, señalándose—. Te lo dice un experto.

El castaño trató de no sonreír demasiado entretenido y se inclinó hacia adelante también, apoyando los codos en la mesa y cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —curioseó con interés. Kwonhyuk alzó los hombros, un mechón de su cabello cayendo por su frente.

—De día soy Kwonhyuk, un aburrido estudiante de odontología. Y de noche me llaman Dean, un joven que se reúne con sus amigos a hacer un poco de música.

Youngjae abrió los ojos impresionado. Ciertamente le parecía genial cuando las personas tenían algún _hobbie_ , él no tenía uno y eso le hacía sentir aburrido. Su expresión sorprendida causó una risita en el moreno.

—A veces es de buena ayuda cuando quiero conquistar a alguien —continuó—, dicen que tengo buena voz.

El castaño rio y se apartó de la mesa cuando dos camareros llegaron con su elegante pedido. La textura del filete con verduras y salsa derramada era seductora. La cena fue más que agradable. Dean era divertido y muy gentil, le había contado a Youngjae que compartía un apartamento con un chico y escondían a un pequeño cachorro mientras le hallaban un buen hogar con un buen dueño, tenía 24 años y a veces ayudaba a su madre en la pequeña tienda de la familia, su padre vivía fuera del país con su hermano menor. Youngjae le habló de su familia, su empleo en la biblioteca y su afición por la lectura, Hyukwon le miraba sin pestañar, siempre atento.

Todo marchaba tan bien que Youngjae se atrevía a decir que aceptaría una segunda cita. ¿Por qué no? La estaba pasando bien, el chico era agradable y no le juzgaba, le hacía sentir… interesante, como si valiera la pena hacer un esfuerzo por ligar con alguien tan aburrido y normal como él. A su lado se sentía aceptado. Cuando terminaron de llenar su estómago, se sumergieron en un silencio para nada incómodo y esperaron por el postre. Había algo de música clásica en el restaurante, pero era apenas audible, así que no molestaba. Dean se reclinó hacia adelante, más cerca esta vez, Youngjae lo imitó por acto reflejo, su pecho casi recostado en la mesa.

Los ojos del mayor recorrieron el rostro y torso entero de su acompañante y los detuvo en sus manos, Youngjae tenía bonitos dedos y su piel parecía suave. Llevó distraídamente su mano hacia la del menor y la cubrió, acariciando con gentileza, Youngjae se estremeció ante el suave tacto. Kwonhyuk volvió a mirarle, sus ojos pardos.

—No entiendo por qué estás soltero —comentó—. No tiene sentido.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, ¡e-eres como un príncipe azul!

El pelinegro solo sonrió ladino, contagiándolo, y su mirada se hizo más y más intensa, algo brillante en ella. Los ojos de Dean eran terrosos, miraban a través de él como si se lo quisiera comer vivo, Youngjae se descubrió sonrojado y sintiéndose cohibido por esos orbes. Apartó la vista y bajó la cabeza, hundiendo un poco los hombros.

—No soy un buen partido, supongo —dijo luego de un rato. Dean rio melódicamente.

—Lo eres —garantizó—, vales mucho la pena. —El castaño tembló por sus palabras y él lo miró con ternura, pasando sus dedos por las palmas del menor—. Déjame adivinar. Ya que no son tus padres… ¿quizá eres demasiado exigente para aceptar a cualquiera? —Youngjae soltó una risita—, o… ¿hay un mejor amigo sobreprotector que ahuyenta a todos tus pretendientes y secretamente está enamorado de ti?

La risa de Youngjae se hizo más ruidosa y negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa en la cara Kwonhyuk era coqueta y divertida.

—¿Acerté?

El menor sacudió la cabeza.

—En parte. —Iba a echar un mechón de su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja pero recordó que se lo había cortado y estaba a la altura perfecta, así que simplemente sacudió el flequillo de su frente—. Un poco de todo, pero yo soy el principal problema.

El moreno entornó los ojos, mirándolo con suspicacia. Un sexto sentido le decía que hacía falta algo en esa ecuación, la cara del menor tenía un destello de culpa y vacío que lo delataba, pero no lograba llegar a una idea. Youngjae le devolvió la mirada y supo que Dean sospechaba que le ocultaba algo. Sus mejillas volvieron a ruborizarse de la vergüenza. Mierda, hablar de _eso_ en esa cita era horrible, no se lo había propuesto en ningún momento. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, sin saber cómo abordar el tema. Kwonhyuk asintió y soltó bufido.

—Y hay un chico —dijo al fin.

Algo parecido a la pena y el arrepentimiento se apoderó de la facciones del castaño, pero no lo negó. « _Ah, qué mal_ ». Dean chasqueó la lengua y estiró los brazos, tumbándose en el respaldo de la silla, decepcionado.

—Agh, lo sabía, eres demasiado bueno para no estar tomado.

Pese a la incomodidad, Youngjae sonrió y sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Despreocúpate, igual, no es como que haya nada entre nosotros.

Los ojos del mayor se encendieron y puso la espalda recta.

—¿O sea que tengo una oportunidad?

Youngjae no respondió. Un nuevo mesero llegó con dos platos de tiramisú y dejó en una carta la cuenta de la cena. Kwonhyuk observó el delicioso postre y siguió la lengua del menor, la cual se paseaba traviesa por el labio inferior de éste para humedecerlo. Carraspeó, su pensamiento embobado.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —habló, su voz había bajado una escala más y sonaba profunda. El castaño asintió—. ¿Te puedo besar? —los labios del contrario se fruncieron en una pequeña “o” y le robó una sonrisa—. ¿Muy directo?

Esta vez Youngjae mordió sus labios. Sabía que estaba en toda su libertad de decir que sí, nadie lo ataba a nada ni tenía deberes para con nadie, pero una voz recóndita, escondida en lo más profundo de su cabeza, le ordenaba a que le diera un rotundo no, porque era una mala idea. _Porque era incorrecto_. Kwonhyun contempló el rostro conflictivo del menor y estiró sus manos para agarrar las ajenas, pidiendo su atención.

—¿Por favor? —dijo en un tono adorablemente suplicante.

Jesucristo. ¿Por qué era tan débil y estúpido? ¿Por qué era tan indeciso? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle que él no besaba en la primera cita? Podía negarlo, mostrarse duro y firme, dejarlo con las ganas para ver cuánto lo deseaba o estaba dispuesto a dar por él. Solo debía decir la palabra mágica.

—Está bien.

« _Idiota_ ». No estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿pero por qué se sentía tan culpable? Tan pronto aceptó, Dean se inclinó hacia adelante con ansias, sus ojos oscuros emanando una fuerza indómita y paralizante. Youngjae tragó con fuerza, sus mejillas ardiendo, y soltó un medio jadeo cuando el rostro del mayor estuvo a pocos centímetros del suyo, el calor de éste llenando sus poros. Su pecho saltó hacia el frente, empezó a cortar la poca distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios. El roce de los labios de ambos era seco, pero a medida que movían sus bocas el asunto se hizo húmedo y caliente. Alguien silbó mientras se besaban, Youngjae pensó que se iba a quedar sin aire.

Fue desconcertante cuando sus oídos de pronto se agudizaron y percibieron el montón de voces y murmullos que reinaban en el restaurante.

—¡Señor, no puede entrar aquí! —gritó una voz.

Kwonhyuk y Youngjae se separaron, mirándose confundidos, y volvieron sus cabezas hacia el ajetreo que se había alzado repentinamente. El rostro de Youngjae perdió todo rastro de color cuando vio a ese oscuro hombre caminando hacia su mesa hecho una furia, sus manos empuñadas y su rostro sombrío.

Bang Yongguk.


	44. Capítulo 43

La garganta de Youngjae se cerró cuando siguió los agresivos movimientos de su mejor amigo y éste se paró frente a su mesa. Todos en el restaurante los miraban y señalaban con desaprobación y desconcierto, preguntándose unos a otros qué estaba pasando.

—¡Yongguk!

El castaño frunció el ceño y vio que tras su amigo estaba Junhong, su rostro más pálido que de costumbre y revelando un profundo miedo. Se le veía asustado por el comportamiento de su novio. Cuando llegó a ellos lo tomó del brazo y trató de tirar de él, pero Yongguk no cedió un solo milímetro. Su rostro era una sombra oscura de amenaza, algo definitivamente lo estaba cegando y lo detenía, de lo contrario ya hubiera hecho un movimiento.

—¿Quién eres? —Dean habló y Yongguk le miró con ojos asesinos.

Sin dudar mucho, Youngjae se incorporó precipitadamente antes de que el mayor lanzara el primer golpe.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Yongguk posó sus fríos ojos sobre él y el menor no se dejó intimidar, sabía cómo lidiar con él, esa situación era igual a cualquier otra pasada.

—Hyosung vino a verme al bar —respondió el mayor con voz áspera.

Youngjae cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes, cuestionándose por qué mierda nadie podía dejar de joderle. Suspiró para calmar su enfado y miró a Junhong, el chico se veía demasiado pequeño con esa expresión de profunda preocupación adueñándose de su rosto.

—Yo estaba allí y vine tan pronto Guk aventó la bandeja al suelo, Uppie está esperando afuera —se mordió el labio y jaló a su novio del brazo, buscando su mirada—. Guk, vámonos —pidió con voz débil.

El mayor seguía mirando a Youngjae, era evidente que nada lo iba a sacar de su estado iracundo.

—Sí, ya nos vamos —dijo al fin, pero su voz seguía cargada de severidad y disgusto—. Youngjae, camina.

El mencionado abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y en un instante Kwonhyuk también se puso de pie, enfrentando a Yongguk sin importarle que el tipo fuera más alto que él.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a las personas.

Yongguk lo fulminó.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, mierda estúpida.

Un músculo se tensó en el cuello de Dean y Youngjae, enojado ya, se acercó hacia él y se interpuso entre ambos hombres, dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo y sosteniendo los brazos rígidos de su cita. Kwonhyuk parecía a punto de explotar.

—Vamos, no le hagas caso —le susurró tan cerca que el calor de su aliento tranquilizó un poco al hombre—, te dije que no me gustan los chicos así.

El cuerpo de éste perdió su dureza y tomó aire, serenándose. Yongguk los miró con burla y bufó.

—¿Ahora vas a saciarte con _este_?

Junhong miraba la escena sin poder reaccionar, nunca había visto a Yongguk actuar en torno a Youngjae, y era claro que con él era más que exigente. Youngjae se giró hacia su mejor amigo, sus ojos enfadados no lo inmutaron.

—Por favor, cállate —gruñó—. Todos están mirando, haces el ridículo.

Era verdad, la mayoría de comensales tenían los ojos puestos en su mesa, entrometidos y uno que otro grabando en su celular, quizá esperando una emocionante pelea que revolviera todo el asunto. El representante del gerente del restaurante arribó hasta ellos seguido de un par de meseros, los meseros más fortachones que Youngjae hubiera visto jamás. El hombre mayor portaba una severidad firme que lograba hacer que su carente estatura no fuera un problema para no tomarlo en serio.

—Señor, me temo que debo pedirle que se retire, no toleramos el desorden en este lugar —habló profesionalmente, sin perder los nervios. Su voz seria y sin rodeos—. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a llamar a la policía.

Solo había una palabra que lograba descolocar completamente a Youngjae, y era esa. _Policía_. Policía y Yongguk no debían ir juntos nunca. Pero éste permaneció reacio pese a las palabras del hombre, importándole poco un par de amenazas.

—No me iré hasta que Youngjae saque su trasero de aquí —demandó.

Entonces, el siguiente en molestarse fue Choi Junhong, quien con un resoplido soltó su agarre de los brazos de su pareja y frunció el ceño con enfado.

—Ya basta, Bang Yongguk —rugió—. Me voy.

El representante y sus meseros se hicieron a un lado para dejar que el rubio se alejara. Dean sostuvo su mirada en el cuerpo tenso y largo del pelinegro. Youngjae, por su parte, siguió con la mirada el camino que se había hecho Junhong para luego tragar saliva al ver que el tipo del restaurante sacaba su teléfono, su cuerpo se puso pesado de la inquietud. Aspirando, caminó más cerca hacia su mejor amigo.

—Vete, por favor, te meterás en problemas. —Pidió, y su voz se hizo dura cuando añadió—: Vas a perder a Junhong.

Algo titiló en los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo y su ceño se frunció. Yongguk apretó los labios en una fina línea recta y, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. Quería sacar a su mejor amigo de ahí, pero no iba a perder a su novio por eso. Quizá debió haberlo pensado mejor.

—Hablaremos de esto —dijo antes de marcharse.

Youngjae soltó el aire y sus rodillas perdieron fuerza, se desplomó en su silla sintiéndose de pronto demasiado cansado. Dean lo miró cuidadosamente y se sentó también. El hombre de antes se inclinó hacia ellos con formalidad.

—¿Todo va bien? —el castaño lo miró y asintió débil—. Disculpen el incidente y disfruten su velada.

La pareja permaneció en silencio. Youngjae se sentía fatigado de golpe, sus ojos pesaban y no encontró la vitalidad para mantener el porte tranquilo de hacía apenas unos minutos, antes de que Yongguk llegara. Inhaló y exhaló, levantando sus ojos hacia su cita, que no dejó de evaluarlo en ningún momento.

—Perdón —empezó—, él siempre es así.

Kwonhyuk arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ese es _el_ mejor amigo? —inquirió, medio perplejo-medio fastidiado. El menor asintió con una sonrisa torcida—. Vaya… mira, es más atemorizante de lo que me imaginé, no me preguntes cómo logré mantenerme firme.

Youngjae suspiró una débil risita.

—Lo acostumbré a preocuparse ya que tomo muy malas decisiones —alzó los hombros—, pero no es mala persona, solo… quiere verme bien.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió cabizbajo. Ya no se sentía cómodo, le dolía el estómago y quería irse de ese lugar tan agobiante, en el que tenía que actuar como si fuera burgués y luchar por mantener sus modales bajo control. Suspiró, ni siquiera podía culpar a su mejor amigo de sentirse así, simplemente no estaba de ánimo para citas en el momento. Levantó la vista para decirle a Kwonhyuk que quería irse pero, entonces, se quedó en silencio, con la voz atorada en la garganta y su corazón latiendo dolorosamente rápido. El chico le miró consternado.

—¿Jae?

Recorrió la dirección de la mirada de su cita y halló a un muchacho pelinegro hablando con el recepcionista del restaurante, se le veía calmado y se desenvolvía con fluidez. El empleado miró hacia todos lados y asintió, el moreno se inclinó en una cordial reverencia y empezó a caminar, hacia su mesa, con los ojos fijos en su cita. Cuando les dio alcance, Kwonhyuk observó con más claridad la tensión en el rostro del chico. Mientras que el anterior era explosivo, el que tenía al frente parecía admirablemente contenido, sin embargo, compartían una característica similar: el negro de sus ojos demandantes.

El tipo abrió la boca y su voz fue bastante calmada cuando dijo:

—La cita con Youngjae está terminada.

Incrédulo, Dean bufó y buscó la mirada del menor.

—¿Este es el _otro_ chico? —el castaño no respondió, estaba bastante afectado por la presencia de aquel moreno de labios gruesos y ojos engañosamente serenos. Tragando saliva, se volvió hacia el tipo—. Pues lo siento, pero Youngjae tendrá que decidirlo solo.

El aludido volvió en sí y se sintió mareado al notar la mirada de ambos pelinegros en su persona. Apretó las manos en puños bajo la mesa y se mordió el labio inferior, Daehyun entornó los ojos al ver la duda destellando en la cara del castaño.

—Me iré si me lo pides —dijo, carente de tono gentil.

Youngjae se avergonzó de lo rápido que sacudió su cabeza.

—¡Q-quédate!

Daehyun no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro, se volvió hacia el acompañante del chico y esperó a que éste se marchara por su cuenta, rezando para no levantarlo a patadas si decidía ponerse terco y rudo. En realidad no estaba muy de humor para esas mierdas. Con las mejillas ruborizadas de la vergüenza, Youngjae miró también a Kwonhyuk y sus labios temblaron al hablar.

—Lo siento…

Dean le sostuvo la mirada, tratando de no lucir demasiado impresionado. Se había contenido tanto…

—Dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes —habló con voz suave.

Daehyun no le dejó responder, con un bufido negó con la cabeza.

—Él siempre da todo por sentado antes de discutirlo primero.

Fulminó al castaño con la mirada y éste bajó la cabeza, como un cachorro regañado. Kwonhyuk esperó a que el chico dijera algo o que lo detuviera, pero, como se imaginaba, eso era esperar mucho. Suspirando, empezó a levantarse de su silla.

—Está bien, no hay nada que hacer.

Youngjae levantó la vista hacia él y su expresión de culpa no tenía precio, era como un cachorro, fácil de corromper, dañar y utilizar.

—G-gracias por la cita… me lo pasé muy bien.

Dean se restregó los ojos y guardó las manos en sus pantalones, sonriéndole con tanta amabilidad que le dolió el pecho.

—Yo también, lástima el final —alzó los hombros, empezando a andar—. Disfruten, no te preocupes por la cuenta, yo invito.

Guiñó un ojo a Youngjae y miró a Daehyun, despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ah, por cierto, besas muy bien, Jae. Qué dulces son tus labios.

Se tragó las ganas de reír cuando el rostro contenido del tipo se volvió gris y la sombra de una mirada macabra se asentaba en sus ojos. Se gustaban, lo podía ver, las acciones de uno alteraban por completo al otro. Él sobraba en esa fórmula.

Daehyun ocupó el asiento que Dean había dejado libre y volvió a apretar la mandíbula, mirando con seriedad a Youngjae, éste tragó saliva y se encogió. ¿Desde cuándo ese chico le miraba con miedo, como si fuera a lastimarlo? Exhaló un largo y pesado suspiro y despeinó su cabello negro, escondiendo luego su cara entre sus manos, masajeándola para tranquilizarse.

—Me vas a volver loco —gruñó—. Eres tan injusto. 

Youngjae frunció el ceño y se esforzó en no hacer pucheros, cruzó sus brazos. Los postres en la mesa no habían sido tocados en ningún momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

Daehyun retiró las manos de su cara y miró al castaño con ojos guturales y cargados de algo más. Se tragó sus palabras antes de decir algo frío y cortante. Ya era hora de dejar la ridiculez y parar con sus tonterías del corazón partido, no había conducido endemoniadamente desde tan lejos para arruinar más las cosas. Apretando los puños y tragando fuerte, habló:

—Himchan me llamó —respondió con voz filosa—, dijo que estabas en un restaurante cinco estrellas teniendo una cita —hizo una pausa y trató de eliminar el malestar de su cabeza—. ¿Vas a salir con él? Lo… lo besaste.

Youngjae desvió la vista a otro lado y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, su rostro viéndose fastidiado.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera y salir con quien yo quiera —se protegió.

El mayor se esforzó en no echarse para atrás. Youngjae se veía reservado y no había negado que había besado a otro tipo, por lo que deducía que hablaba en serio. Se le retorció el estómago con inseguridad. Su voz se volvió plana y baja cuando retomó la palabra.

—Himchan dijo que te rendiste.

Esta vez el menor sí le miró a los ojos y se tensó al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de Daehyun, había algo en ella que hacía que su corazón se encogiese. ¿Era traición? ¿Indignación? Parecía… herido. Salivó y se armó de valor.

—Sí…

Un denso silencio se plasmó sobre ellos, las voces de los comensales, el tintineo de los cubiertos con el vidrio de los platos, las risas superficiales, todo se había esfumado, haciendo aquella situación más que agobiante para ambos. Youngjae pensó y trató de convencerse de que era mejor así, de que tantos subidones y bajones no les estaban haciendo bien a ninguno de los dos; terminar con todo aquel rollo era lo más sensato. Algo centelleó en los orbes de Daehyun y sus facciones se endurecieron.

—¿Te rendirás así no más? Yo te peleé, Youngjae, y tú simplemente te rindes —reclamó tajante—. Incluso me fui de los golpes con el idiota de Yongguk porque estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio por ti.

« _No llores_ », se dijo Youngjae cuando sintió que sus ojos escocían y su corazón se hinchaba de forma dolorosa. Se humedeció los labios y casi gruñó al percibir su garganta seca.

—Traté de acercarme pero tú no me dejabas ir más allá, me estaba quedando sin intentos —dijo a la defensiva, apretando el mantel de la mesa para no temblar—. A cada paso que daba tú retrocedías dos.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Te disculpaste, ¿y qué hago yo con una disculpa? Ellas son para aceptarlas o rechazarlas, no soy tan hijo de puta para no aceptarla, y eso hice, ¿después de eso qué?

Youngjae apretó los labios en una delgada línea recta y le miró lo más áspero que pudo.

—Seguías comportándote como un jodido cabrón, Daehyun.

El aludido le sostuvo la mirada, su mente fuera de control sin retener un único pensamiento y colapsando. Exhaló un largo suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, escondiendo su rostro y apretando las manos en sus codos.

—Lo siento… —Youngjae se inclinó hacia adelante para escucharlo mejor, Daehyun continuó—. Tenía miedo y estaba enojado… —el menor ladeó la cabeza—. Nunca he sido muy afortunado en mis relaciones amorosas, no he logrado encontrar una pareja estable y cuando creía que había dado con ella, acababa con una desilusión y el corazón hecho añicos.

Youngjae abrió la boca pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, le dolía la voz que tenía el mayor puesta, tan cansada y tan ronca. Solo así se dio cuenta —cuenta real— de que no era el único que sufría.

—Estaba cansado de tantos fracasos y me volví inseguro —continuó Daehyun—, pero entonces te conocí y me arriesgué a lanzarme una vez más, porque me hacías sentir libre y tranquilo, no tenía que forzar nada contigo, pero… —su voz se volvió más profunda y levantó un poco la cabeza para ver al menor entre sus hebras oscuras— acabó prácticamente igual y eso me enfadó mucho.

Youngjae se achicó al ver los ojos punzantes del mayor, su corazón latiendo aceleradamente. Daehyun cerró los ojos y volvió a ocultar su cara entre sus brazos, refugiándose.

—Por eso estaba tan molesto… perdón, no fui justo contigo —si Daehyun hubiera mantenido la cabeza en alto, hubiera visto el dolor en las facies del contrario y lo mucho que lo estaba afectando—. Estaba decepcionado porque otro de mis intentos en el amor no había funcionado y acabé fracasando de nuevo, estaba harto de empeñarme en querer intensamente y terminar con las manos vacías y el corazón roto… y esta vez dolió más que las anteriores porque tú me gustaste mucho.

Se calló y esperó a que el otro dijera algo, pero en su lugar solo recibió el silencio. Daehyun se relamió los labios y se preparó mentalmente. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, si Youngjae no respondía era porque definitivamente se había dado por vencido. Estaba empezando a dar su confesión por no correspondida cuando oyó un hipido ahogado. Desconcertado, levantó la cabeza y vio que Youngjae estaba llorando a lágrima viva, tapando su boca con las manos para no soltar más de esos ruiditos vergonzosos. Las personas a su alrededor seguían mirando hacia su mesa, era evidente que habían armado un gran espectáculo esa noche.

Daehyun se alarmó y recordó al hombre que estaba afuera del local esperándolo, ese moreno intimidante que le había dado una última oportunidad y había sido más que claro en su amenaza. « _Si lo haces llorar otra vez te va a ir muy mal, Jung Daehyun_ », se hubiera reído histéricamente al recitar esas palabras con la voz de Yongguk, pero no era para nada gracioso. Tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer al notar que los hombros del castaño se sacudían con el llanto. Su corazón se encogió con la vista.

—N-no llo-

—¿Por qué? —la voz rota de Youngjae le tomó por sorpresa.

Daehyun entornó los ojos sin comprender, observando la cara redonda del muchacho y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas; a pesar de que no le gustaba verlo llorar, debía admitir que se veía muy adorable y sintió ganas de comérselo a besos.

—¿P-por qué te gusto tanto? Yo n-no soy digno de a-alguien c-como tú —el menor se atragantó con sus propias palabras y no permitió que el otro hablara cuando percibió que quería decir algo—. No tengo nada especial. A-a veces soy muy egoísta y c-caprichoso y esas… esas son mis peores cualidades. N-ni siquiera mi mejor amigo las soporta.

El mayor contempló el rubor en las mejillas de Youngjae y no lo aguantó un segundo más. Corrió la silla cerca al menor, maldiciendo por el ruido exagerado del arrastre, y levantó las manos para limpiar las lágrimas que empapaban el rostro de ese ser que le volvía loco.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, yo puedo soportar todo eso y mucho más —suavizó el tono duro que había estado empleando toda la noche. Youngjae dejó de llorar con un gimoteo y lo miró entre sus pestañas mojadas, gustoso de tener esas cálidas manos sosteniéndole—. Tampoco soy perfecto, soy muy celoso y puedo volverme un violento sin remedio, pero tengo mucho cariño para dar y no me importaría gastarlo todo en ti…

A Youngjae se le cortó la respiración y su mirada volvió a desenfocarse.

—Pero no sé si tú quieras recibirlo —el menor asintió rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos y el moreno frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza—. Si no me dices las cosas no voy a saberlas, Jae.

El castaño se apresuró en hablar pero la voz se atoró en su interior y no pronunció ni una palabra. De repente se llenó de miedo. ¿Y si lo echaba a perder? ¿Y si no funcionaban juntos? « _No seas tonto_ », una voz le reclamó con tedio. Entonces meditó que si las personas vivieran constantemente con miedo a que les rompieran el corazón, nunca tomarían la oportunidad de ser felices, así que lo único que debía hacer era alistarse y cabalgar la tormenta. Salivó e intentó hablar una vez más, obligándose a no perder los nervios.

—D-Dae, yo no quise lastimarte —se aclaró la garganta al escuchar su propia voz, toda ronca y baja—, nunca hubiera hecho nada para dañarte… estaba muy confundido con Yongguk, pero no porque me gustara, sino porque estaba conociendo a otra persona que además de mí lo estaba haciendo feliz… luego vi lo equivocado que estaba y… y… —las lágrimas resbalaron una vez más por sus cuencas y se reprendió por ser tan ridículo—. Perdóname si llegué a herir tus sentimientos, pero espero que puedas darme una oportunidad y-y ver si funcionamos siendo un desastre juntos.

Daehyun abrió los ojos de la impresión y parpadeó un par de veces más, el rostro de Youngjae era un desastre de mocos y lágrimas.

—Dae… ¿q-quieres salir con… conmigo?

El mayor no cabía en su asombro. Estiró las manos que en algún momento habían abandonado la cara del menor y acunó nuevamente las mejillas de Youngjae y se acercó un par de centímetros más. El castaño miró los ojos del contrario y luego sus labios gruesos, Daehyun a su vez contempló los hinchados labios del pequeño chico frente a él y terminó cortando la poca distancia que los separaba para unir sus labios. Ambos jadearon por el calor húmedo del roce, sin saber que habían necesitado ese contacto desde hacía mucho tiempo y por fin lo estaban saciando, sin miedos ni secretos. Youngjae gimió en el beso, pidiendo por aire, y Daehyun se separó pero sin despegarse mucho, dejando mimos en las mejillas del chico.

Youngjae se sentía desfallecer, casi mareado. ¿Así se sentía el amor? Lo había deseado tanto pero no tenía idea que fuera una sensación tan fuerte y desbordante, de un peso tan sólido que asustaba. Respirando agitadamente, buscó la mirada del mayor.

—¿Estás bien con esto? —inquirió, aliviado de que su voz sonara estable por primera vez desde que el moreno había llegado. Daehyun frunció el ceño sin entender—. ¿E-estás bien saliendo conmigo? Yo no… valg-

El contrario se lanzó hacia sus labios y le calló.

—Ahora que eres _mi_ novio, frente a mí no vas a menospreciarte —exigió con voz demandante.

Una vez más, los ojos de Youngjae se aguaron. _Novio_. Lo que siempre había deseado, ahora lo tenía. Se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó la boca de Daehyun uniéndolos en un fogoso y hambriento beso, no supo que sus jadeos se habían vuelto sollozos y el moreno le concedió una bocanada de aire.

—No sabía que eras tan llorón —suspiró, secando los ojos de su pareja.

—N-no lo era.

Daehyun sonrió enternecido.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Se incorporó y ofreció la mano al castaño, éste la miró y se la aceptó, poniéndose de pie y entrelazando los dedos. Todo aquello era bastante irreal, mientras atravesaba las mesas bajo las miradas curiosas y disgustadas de los comensales se sentía como en las nubes, para nada cohibido. Se giró para mirar a su novio y un recuerdo le hizo morderse la lengua.

—Dae… —el mayor le miró—. Wooshin…

Se calló cuando el moreno torció los labios.

—Fue un accidente —sus ojos lucían brillo extraño—. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ahora soy tuyo.

Youngjae se sonrojó y el aire fresco le ayudó a tranquilizarse cuando salieron por las puertas de vidrio del restaurante. Estaba a punto de decirle a su chico que fueran a su casa pero soltó un gritito cuando un salvaje Himchan salió de la nada y golpeó a Daehyun en la cabeza, haciéndole soltar un quejido.

—¡Una puta multa, cabrón! —gritó el mayor—. ¡Tu hermana te mataría, me lo debes! —el moreno menor se masajeó la cabeza y le miró con un puchero. Himchan gruñó—. La próxima vez estaciona bien, no te voy a cuidar el culo siempre… —su voz perdió ira cuando sus ojos detallaron las manos unidas con los dedos enlazados de Youngjae y Daehyun. Parpadeó incrédulo—. Oh.

El castaño sonrió tímido y afirmó el agarre, ganándose una mirada de aprecio de su pareja.

—Jae —una voz llegó desde las espaldas de Himchan.

Yongguk se acercó dando un par de pasos hacia ellos, Junhong estaba a su lado, siendo abrazado por la cintura por el mayor. Tenía una expresión ilegible en el rostro, entre tensa y conflictiva, y sus ojos viajaron de sus manos juntas hacia Daehyun y luego a Youngjae. Su entrecejo se arrugó.

—¿Por qué están tus ojos brillantes? ¿Estabas llorando?

Miró fulminante a Daehyun y sintió un empujón de parte de su novio, Junhong le miró con enojo y gruñó para luego tomar aire y mirar a la nueva pareja con irritación.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió.

Youngjae suspiró y asintió, sonriendo.

—Ya tengo novio, Guk.

La cara de su mejor amigo era tan risueña que Yongguk no se podía quejar, por lo que simplemente asintió, como un padre al que no le queda más remedio que aceptar las nuevas decisiones de su hijo. No se había dado cuenta que tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido hasta que su novio le besó la mejilla y su rostro se relajó.

—Te vas a arrugar —susurró Junhong.

El moreno giró el rostro hacia el rubio y lo observó por un largo tiempo. Era bastante afortunado de que Junhong no se hubiera cansado ya de él y sus momentos explosivos. Varios minutos atrás, se había sentido asustado cuando abandonó el restaurante y no vio al menor por ningún lado, hasta que dio con él sentado cerca de un árbol con su puchero rosa y su rostro enfadado. Su estómago se había revuelto cuando el menor le había confesado que sentía celos de Youngjae por cuidarlo como lo hacía y se preguntaba si Yongguk de verdad lo quería. El mayor solo se había sentido como una gran mierda una vez en la vida, y había sido cuando su familia se estaba desmoronando, ver la cara triste de su novio por su culpa le había hecho sentir prácticamente igual.

Debía admitir que era un poco ridículo que Junhong y Youngjae sintieran celos el uno del otro en torno a él, pero bueno, no lo podía evitar, le gustaba cuidar a los suyos. Rio entre dientes y el rubio le miró ceñudo, Yongguk lo observó y le sonrió única y exclusivamente a él.

—Te quiero y me gustas —dijo—. Mucho.

Junhong se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se quedó sin habla, su novio pareció satisfecho con su reacción.

—Wow, hay muchos corazones flotando en el aire. —Todos centraron sus miradas en Moon Jongup, quien se había parado a un lado de ellos quedando completamente en el olvido, aun así sonreía mientras sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla—. Felicitaciones, supongo.

Youngjae no pudo evitar sonreír y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su novio, quien se inclinó hacia él y le besó la coronilla con cariño. Himchan se aclaró la garganta y juntó sus palmas para aplaudir y llamar la atención de sus amigos.

—Bien, ya que están todos aquí, los invito mañana a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y celebraremos todos estos momentos felices.

El castaño le miró.

—Pero, Channie, nosotros no hemos organizado nada aún para celebrarte.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que nadie vele por mí, así que prepararé todo.

—No digas eso… —Yongguk dio un paso hacia él—. No velar por ti es casi pecar.

—Eres muy importante —reclamó Daehyun—, ¿por qué dices tanta mierda?

Himchan los miró a todos y sus ojos pararon en Jongup, quien alzó los hombros.

—Eres como el doctor corazón del grupo.

El moreno sintió sus mejillas encenderse y carraspeó.

—C-como sea, es hora de despedirse —sacudió sus manos y los mandó a todos a caminar—, ya es muy tarde y quiero que estén descansados para mañana.

Explicando que los Choi le guardaban confianza y que normalmente él se encargaba de transportar a su amigo, Jongup se llevó a Junhong en su motocicleta riendo por lo bajo al ver el rostro irritado de Bang Yongguk, que moría de envidia por no ser él quien cumpliera esa tarea. Daehyun llevó a los otros en el auto de su hermana, sentando a su vecino en el puesto del copiloto y al par de mejores amigos en los asientos traseros. Yongguk recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del puesto, soltando el aire con agotamiento, y sintió la mano de su menor presionando contra la suya.

—Guk… —el mayor se giró hacia él y alzó una ceja— estoy muy feliz ahora. Por favor, acepta a Daehyun.

Yongguk se quedó en silencio y miró al pelinegro que conducía, observando de izquierda a derecha para poder pasar la calle. Estiró el brazo para pellizcar la nariz de Youngjae y le robó una sonrisa.

—Lo hago.

 

 

 

**Sábado 19 de abril, 2014.**

Himchan nunca se había sentido más fuera de lugar en su vida, y para ajustar estaba en su propia casa. Sus ojos barrían con lentitud el espacio que se había pasado toda la mañana limpiando y se posaron en cada uno de sus invitados. En el comedor se encontraban Hejun y Kangho disturbando de preguntas al novio de Daehyun, Youngjae estaba rojo como un tomate y se esforzaba por mirar a la pareja que parecía a punto de explotar en una risa por lo exageradamente nervioso que estaba el chico. Daehyun sonreía sin control, se lo veía demasiado contento luego de meses de estar gruñón y deprimido. En el gran ventanal se hallaban Junhong y Yongguk, observando la vista desde quinto piso y recibiendo la luz solar, que coloreaba sus pómulos con un brillo saludable. El mayor tenía los brazos aferrando la cintura de su novio mientras le susurraba cosas en el oído que lo hacían reír.

Con un suspiro, Himchan desvió la vista y miró al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado leyendo algo en su celular, con sus gafas a punto de resbalar por la punta de su nariz. Su tío había traído un par de cómodos _puffs_ y le había regalado un nuevo computador ya que el suyo estaba fallando últimamente. El mayor masajeó la espalda de su sobrino cuando lo atrapó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con voz suave ajustándose las gafas, el menor resopló.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo —gruñó ante la risa de su tío.

—Solo tienes veinticuatro, a esa edad a mí me empezaron a pasar cosas buenas —afirmó orgulloso—, incluso tu padre empezó a sentirse más vivo cuando los cumplió. Créeme, es de familia.

Himchan sonrió y pensó que debían de haber pasado cinco o seis años desde la última vez que había visto a sus padres, aunque tampoco era como si le hicieran falta, su tío era su familia más cercana y era lo único que le importaba.

—Mi vida ya es muy buena ahora —respondió, apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—¿Pero?

El menor tarareó, observando los aperitivos que había cocinado y puesto en una pequeña mesita.

—Solo me hace falta un amor épico, creo que voy a vomitar con tanto arcoíris en mi casa.

Su tío soltó una risotada y él se levantó de su lugar para abrir la puerta que recién había sido golpeada. Se encontró con el enano de ojos pequeños y lunar en la nariz, el cual vestía una camisa sin mangas exhibiendo unos brazos tonificados y unos jeans deportivos. Himchan lo miró y exclamó.

—Oh, el niño de Yongguk.

El menor sonrió mostrando sus incisivos.

—Moon Jongup —respondió, entrando a la estancia cuando el moreno se hizo a un lado—, ¿pero no somos todos los niños de Yongguk?

—Correcto —murmuró Himchan y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para luego llamar la atención de los presentes—. Bien, ya estamos todos, así que me pueden cantar.

Sus amigos rieron y se acercaron hacia él y su tío para empezar a cantar por su cumpleaños entre palmadas y risas. Kangho se había encargado de preparar una torta de manzanas que tenía muy buena pinta y la mayoría se moría de ganas por probar, sobre todo Yongguk, quien se había atiborrado de la mayoría de _snacks_. Habían acordado reunirse a la una de la tarde ya que en la noche había trabajo que hacer en el bar, su tío no podía darse el lujo de dejar una noche sin abrir ya que el negocio era lo que le proporcionaba ganancias, teniendo en cuenta que era bastante frecuentado.

La tarde transcurrió amena y tranquila, entre charlas y bromas que los dejaban sin aire hasta que se sumergían en un silencio que era todo menos incómodo. El apartamento de Himchan resultaba ser un lugar bastante relajante por su estilo natural y las plantas suculentas repartidas en toda la estancia. Cuando cayeron las seis de la tarde, antes de marcharse, el señor Kim propuso llevar a cabo un baile de pareja, ya que en el pasado su sobrino amaba las escenas de bailes de ceremonias de las películas de _Disney_ y pensaba que aquello no había cambiado a pesar de que el joven Himchan ahora le superaba en altura y ya tenía veinticuatro años. A sus ojos siempre se vería pequeño.

Cada uno buscó su pareja, a excepción de Himchan, que no le quedó de otra que bailar con Moon Jongup por insistencia de todos. Su tío lo observó desde un _puff_ y él rodó los ojos.

—Te odio —moduló.

Bailar con Jongup resultó ser penoso, a pesar de su baja estatura el muchacho sabía moverse y sus manos tenían un agarre fuerte en su cintura mientras los hacía ir de un lado a otro. Himchan nunca se había sentido más avergonzado. Levantó la vista para mirar por encima de la cabeza del menor y observó a las diferentes parejas danzantes. Debido a que Hejun aún estaba lesionada de su brazo y pierna derechos, Kangho permanecía sentado a un lado de su silla de ruedas hablando entre susurros y roces cariñosos; Daehyun y Youngjae no podían lucir más pegajosos mientras se aferraban el uno al otro, sus frentes muy juntas, y estuvo a punto de carcajearse hasta el dolor al ver el cuerpo rígido de Yongguk mientras Junhong se reía y le miraba enamoradizo. La vista era graciosa y encantadora en partes iguales.

—Gracias por venir —se despidió Himchan con una sonrisa una vez la pequeña fiesta se dio por terminada.

Sus amigos estaban frente a su puerta de camino al ascensor. Yongguk había dicho que pasaría la noche en casa de Junhong, por lo que no iba a ir a trabajar al bar.

—Dae también se quedará en casa —avisó Youngjae mirando a su novio.

Yongguk alzó una ceja, receloso.

—¿Para hacer qué? —inquirió con desconfianza, porque al contrario de Junhong, Youngjae vivía solo.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de él para que se fueran, pero el moreno trataba de dejar una advertencia a la pareja. Hejun aferró su brazo sano al cuerpo de su hermano y le hizo agacharse para besarle la mejilla.

—Lo siento, Dae, pero estoy con Yongguk- _ssi_ —la sobreprotectora mujer sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al moreno—. No vas a ningún lado.

Kangho se rio entre dientes por la maldad de su prometida y guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, aunque entendía un poco lo que ésta trataba de hacer, no quería que el chico fuera tan rápido en su relación. Lo conocía. Youngjae hundió los hombros y Daehyun miró con odio a su hermana.

—Prometo ir mañana, ¿vale?

El castaño asintió y estiró los labios para que su novio le besara, éste soltó una risita y se inclinó para unirlos en un beso. Luego Hejun tiró de él y se lo llevó con Kangho dentro de su apartamento. Yongguk se despidió yéndose con Junhong, seguidos de Youngjae y Jongup, quien se había ofrecido a llevarlo. Himchan miró a su tío y éste le dedicó una sonrisa, él correspondió y cerró con llave la puerta de su casa, pensando que todo parecía una locura. Con una sensación cálida y contento por sus amigos, salió del edificio seguido de su tío para encaminarse al bar.


	45. Capítulo 44

La primera parada de Yongguk y Junhong fue la casa del mayor, debían conseguir un par de ropa en una mochila para poder partir a la casa de los Choi. Cuando tocaron la puerta y ésta se abrió, ambos jóvenes sonrieron ante la mirada atónita de Bang Hayoung, la mujer parpadeó entre incrédula por la visita inesperada y desconcertada por las manos entrelazadas de los dos altos chicos que esperaban a que los dejara pasar.

—Así que… —empezó ella, ocultando su sonrisa— ¿pareja?

—Oh, no fastidies —gruñó Yongguk haciéndose paso en su casa y haciendo reír a su progenitora.

Junhong saludó a la señora Bang con un abrazo y se sentó un par de minutos con ella en la sala de estar para compartirse las últimas novedades, sobre la relación de Yongguk y el rubio, la posible mudanza de los Bang y el nuevo trabajo de la mujer como ayudante en una pequeña floristería. El chico conversó con la madre de su novio por un buen rato hasta que se levantó para ir a la habitación de Yongguk, hallándolo frente a un armario lleno de prendas de tonalidades oscuras, el mayor había tenido que mover una pila de libros del suelo para poder desplazarse mejor.

En silencio, Junhong tomó asiento en la cama de su pareja mientras éste escarbaba entre su ropa y escaneó la habitación que ya había curioseado antes, sintiéndose gustoso de estar en el espacio personal de _su_ Yongguk. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesita de noche y notó un pequeño cuadro en el que un hombre mayor de rasgos duros miraba a través de unos agudos ojos negros, su postura rígida pero parecía una característica de él, la curvatura de sus labios enseñando una minúscula sonrisa. El parecido con Yongguk era indiscutible. No pudo evitar formar un puchero al recordar la historia de los Bang, en lo muy sombrío que lucía su novio cuando lo había conocido.

Sintió un peso extra en la cama y volvió el rostro, Yongguk se ubicó a su lado y lo miró curioso, cuestionándole en silencio a qué se debía esa expresión de tristeza.

—Lo siento… —exhaló Junhong mirando el retrato y luego a su pareja.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

—A pesar de todo, fue un buen padre —se encogió de hombros—, yo lo amaba. Ojalá pudiera borrar lo que hice.

Junhong le fulminó con reproche y agarró sus manos.

—No hiciste nada —habló con malestar—. En lugar de pensar tonterías, deberías hacer muy feliz a tu mamá, se lo merece. Eres lo único que tiene.

Yongguk contempló los rasgos suaves de su chico y sonrió tranquilo, asintiendo.

—Sí, señor.

El rubio hinchó sus cachetes ante la preciosa imagen de la sonrisa del pelinegro y gruñó.

—Te odio —dijo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y juntar sus labios en un breve beso.

Intercambiaron una mirada al separarse y Yongguk terminó de guardar sus cosas en su bolso de cuero negro y cuentas metálicas. Abandonaron la alcoba y salieron a la sala de estar, donde la señora Bang descansaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón viendo televisión, una bandeja con frituras en su regazo. Hayoung se incorporó al verlos y se acercó a abrazar a cada uno para despedirlos.

—Compórtate —advirtió a su hijo, éste frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —la mujer estalló en una risotada y el moreno giró los ojos, inclinándose para besar la frente de su progenitora—. Te veo mañana, duerme bien. Si ocurre cualquier cosa, me llamas.

La señora Bang les lanzó un beso, gritando que la próxima vez durmieran en casa. Riendo por lo bajo, ambos jóvenes caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la estación de buses y abordaron uno que los dejaba a unas calles de la casa de los Choi. El viaje fue bastante silencioso, pero no incómodo, de vez en cuando Junhong soltaba algún relato y Yongguk le escuchaba con atención, causando una sensación de mariposas en el estómago en el menor. Casi veinte minutos después, la pareja desabordó el autobús y recorrieron un par de esquinas hasta que Yongguk reconoció la casita con flores y plantas decorando en el exterior.

Andando por la acera, el rubio captó un cuerpo frente a la casa de sus vecinos y descubrió que era Seungjun, el joven tenía la cara pegada al móvil con su acostumbrado rostro serio. Junhong sonrió amplio y se acercó a él, con su pareja pisándole los talones.

—¡ _Hyung_!

El nombrado levantó la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocer la voz melosa del hijo mayor de los Choi. Cuando los otros dos lo alcanzaron, él se alzó en su altura, sobrepasando a los chicos frente a él. Sin molestarse en decir nada, Seungjun extendió los brazos y capturó a Junhong entre su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello rubio una vez lo soltó. Yongguk permaneció en silencio, observándolos. El menor rio por lo bajo y desvió la vista hacia el moreno, el cual estaba serio y le llevó a preguntarse si estaba enojado. Tragó saliva.

—Ah, _hyung_ , este es Yongguk —dijo, señalando al pelinegro a su lado—, mi novio.

—Un placer.

Yongguk estiró la mano para estrecharla con la de aquel tipo enorme y esperó a que él y su chico terminaran su conversación sobre algún taxi y los mocos de alguna niña de diez años. Al despedirse del sujeto, avanzaron hacia la casa del menor, con un silencio persiguiéndolos como una tercera presencia. Junhong miró al moreno de soslayo cuando arribaron a su puerta y llamó su atención antes de abrirla, ganándose una mirada de incertidumbre de parte del mayor.

—¿Estás enfadado? —inquirió, un poco expectante por oír la respuesta.

Yongguk alzó una ceja.

—No —contestó—. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Algo parecido a la decepción se adueñó del corazón de Junhong y se cruzó de brazos, intentando ocultar de su novio que, quizá, esperaba que le dijera otra cosa.

—Pues porque un chico muy alto y muy guapo estaba siendo muy cariñoso conmigo, no sé.

El moreno lo observó fijamente, sin inmutarse un poco, logrando que Junhong se sintiera muy abochornado y muy tonto por su ridículo berrinche. Pero no lo podía evitar. Resopló.

—Antes me celabas… —dijo con voz baja— y te volvías todo un matón.

Finalmente, el mayor pareció reaccionar, y su primera acción fue rezongar.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —preguntó, el menor frunció el ceño al escucharlo—. ¿Te gustan esas cosas? Las escenitas…

El rostro de Junhong adquirió diferentes tonalidades de rojo.

—C-claro que no.

Yongguk lo miró detenidamente. « _Adorable_ ».

—No te celo porque ahora estás conmigo y confío en ti —explicó al cabo de un rato—, antes no estabas atado a nadie y cualquiera te podía alejar de mí, no lo iba a permitir.

Su voz adquirió un tono filoso. Junhong parpadeó sonrojado, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin poder reanudar. El mayor arqueó ambas cejas, mirándolo divertido.

—Pero, si tanto quieres, puedo ser un cabrón y lanzarme a los golpes con cualquiera por ti —se encogió de hombros—, no es nada nuevo para mí.

Junhong negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrió amplio, sintiéndose casi feliz.

—No me gusta verte lastimado.

Yongguk gruñó en su garganta y el menor le besó la mejilla para luego sacar las llaves de su pantalón y abrir la puerta. Anunció su llegada con un chillido de emoción. Le había avisado a su familia que su novio iba a pasar la noche en casa y les había advertido que no lo espantaran, pues los Choi tenían fama de ser un poco locos, o por lo menos eso le habían dicho sus anteriores parejas. La única en acogerlos fue su hermana, Yoonsun apareció trotando en el recibidor y barrió sus ojos desde su hermano mayor hasta el tipo que estaba tras él, vistiendo ropas negras y ocultando sus ojos bajo un mechón oscuro de cabello.

—¿Es él? —dijo ella, señalando al invitado.

Junhong le miró risueño.

— _Síp_.

—Nada mal —la menor le echó un descarado vistazo al moreno, Junhong le apretó las mejillas hasta dejárselas rosadas.

—No lo mires mucho.

Se separó de ella para atrapar el brazo de su pareja y tironeó de él hasta llegar al _living_ , ansioso de que el hombre que le tenía tan enamorado conociera a sus padres. El señor Choi se encontraba viendo televisión con el ceño fruncido, su esposa recostada a un lado de él con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, con los ojos cerrándosele pero sin ganas de levantarse e ir a la cama. Yoonsun ocupó un sillón individual con las piernas cruzadas y miró a sus progenitores.

—¡Honggie ya llegó!

Los mayores giraron sus cabezas y vieron a su hijo sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre, uno totalmente diferente a sus dos primeros novios, pues éste parecía ser bastante mayor y un aspecto que ocultaba malas intenciones. Yongguk dio un paso hacia adelante y realizó una cordial reverencia, su rostro impasible y relajado.

—Soy Bang Yongguk, la pareja de su hijo, cuidaré bien de él —dijo, su voz gruesa causando una buena impresión en la madre de Junhong—. Perdón por venir tan de repente y con las manos vacías.

—No hay problema, cariño —sonrió la mujer—. Toma asiento.

Junhong empujó al moreno hacia adelante y lo hizo sentarse al lado de su padre, luego se ubicó a su costado, muy pegado a él, sonriendo al ver la espalda recta de su novio. Su madre los miró por unos instantes antes de preguntar:

—¿Ya cenaron?

El rubio se llevó las manos al estómago, había comido mucho en la fiesta de Himchan, por lo que estaba un poco lleno. Asintió y miró a su novio, éste imitó su gesto, aunque algo le decía a Junhong que estaba mintiendo. El señor Choi disminuyó el volumen del televisor y miró a los jóvenes masculinos, centrándose principalmente en el hombre moreno de rostro impávido. Tenía la impresión de conocerlo con anterioridad.

—Creo que nos hemos visto antes —su tono parecía la mezcla de una interrogación y un comentario casual. Yongguk se aclaró la garganta y estiró el cuello.

—No lo creo, señor.

Por supuesto que se habían visto antes, afortunadamente había sido solo por unos tres segundos, aquella vez que había trepado por la ventana de Junhong. El señor Choi lo meditó, acariciando su barbilla, y acabó asintiendo.

—Debo de estar haciéndome viejo —suspiró para después sonreír, achicando sus ojos y exponiendo unos dientes rectangulares con _brackets_ —. Cuida mucho a Junhong.

El moreno asintió y observó la sala de estar de la casa de su pareja. Era espaciosa y limpia, se veía blanca por la lámpara que la iluminaba, pero él podía percibir las tonalidades crema de las paredes que hacían juego con el café de los muebles. Había un par de fotografías familiares decorando la estancia y montones de cactus descansando en todas las esquinas. Sus ojos fueron a parar en un largo estante de vidrio en el cual estaban organizadas cuidadosamente un montón de cartillas de color amarillo. Se preguntó qué eran. Junhong apoyó la rubia cabeza en su hombro, abrazando su brazo, y siguió la dirección de su mirada.

— _Appa_ colecciona las revistas de _National Geographic_ —explicó con un bostezo, sonriendo—, es un gran fan y trabajó en algunos artículos. Él es traductor.

Yongguk asimiló sus palabras y asintió.

—Qué interesante.

La sala se sumergió en un silencio súbito antes de ser invadida por las risas de la familia Choi, la pareja se miró sin comprender. Yoonsun, que normalmente expresaba muy poco en sus facciones delicadas, tenía los ojos encogidos y las mejillas rosadas mientras reía. El rubio los miró interrogante a cada uno, pensando que estaban siendo groseros.

—Su cara es tan seria que me hace gracia —explicó su padre, limpiándose una lágrima invisible.

Yongguk resopló con burla y torció sus labios a un lado.

—Me guardo todas mis expresiones para Junhonggie.

— _Aww_ —chillaron las mujeres de la casa.

Junhong se acaloró de la vergüenza y esperó a que la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuyera mientras su padre hacía _zapping_ y buscaba algo para ver. Observó el perfil anguloso de su novio y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que los de su novio brillaban, como si de repente algo hubiera capturado su atención. Desvió la vista al televisor y sacudió la mano.

—Déjalo ahí, pá —pidió.

El hombre alzó los hombros y cumplió con el pedido. Era una película americana con subtítulos, donde el famoso actor Will Smith interpretaba a un hombre peleando con la vida por obtener una oportunidad de ser feliz. Junhong la había visto un par de veces cuando era pequeño. _En busca de la felicidad_. Los hombros de Yongguk se relajaron y estiró un brazo para rodear a su chico por los hombros, acomodándolo mejor en su pecho.

—¿Te gusta esa peli? —susurró Junhong. El mayor afirmó.

—Es mi favorita.

El menor lo miró una vez más antes de acurrucarse en su lugar y centrarse en el filme, queriendo saber todas las cosas que le gustaban a su novio y sorprenderlo algún día. Cuando la película acabó cerca de las nueve y media, Yoonsun se fue para su cuarto y Junhong llevó a su pareja al suyo, deseándole las buenas noches a los mayores, la señora Choi se había quedado dormida en el sillón. Yongguk arqueó una ceja cuando el rubio encendió las luces de la alcoba e iluminó el espacio personal del joven artista.

La primera vez que había estado allí no había detallado el espacio con detenimiento, pero ahora que lo hacía, observó la tonalidad azul cielo de las paredes, la amplia cama con sábanas blancas y el escritorio lleno de libretas e implementos de arte. Había un tipo de escaparate de madera blanca repleto de folders, libros, papeles y más materiales que él no podría llamar por su nombre. Las paredes estaban atestadas de pósteres e impresiones, con dibujos de diferentes personas, todos muy llamativos. Había uno pintado en tinta que destacaba mucho por lo explícitamente detallado que era.

—Es un dibujo que me obsequió el popular Kim Junggi cuando fui al Festival Internacional del Cómic en Bucheon el año pasado —expresó Junhong con orgullo al verlo tan interesado en la imagen—. Fue en agosto y el clima era agradable.

Yongguk miró a su novio como si fuera un rarito y negó con la cabeza.

—Dios, eres un niño —el menor rio bajito.

—Así me quieres —le sacó la lengua.

—No puedo discutir ante esa lógica —meditó el mayor descargando su maletín en la cama y desplomándose en el mullido colchón—. Tienes una habitación interesante, me gusta.

No mentía, era bastante acogedora, se sentía como en otro mundo, en el mundo de un ilustrador que le tenía loco. Junhong dio un par de pasos hacia él y se inclinó para plantarle un corto beso en los labios.

—Te traeré algo de comer, sé que mueres de hambre, y me iré a bañar.

El rubio salió de su alcoba y regresó diez minutos después con un plato de cereal para su novio, agarró algo de ropa y se retiró nuevamente para ir a ducharse. Con su plato en mano, Yongguk se incorporó de su lugar e inspeccionó nuevamente el cuarto, absorto. Sus ojos viajaron por cada uno de los dibujos pegados en las paredes y ojearon con agudeza los trabajos que había en las libretas que su novio tenía sobre su escritorio. Todo resultaba muy curioso para él. Comiendo su cereal, alcanzó un pequeño álbum de fotografías y en él halló fotos del joven Junhong con un cabello negro y lacio, siempre más alto que todos y sonriendo con dulzura. Al llegar a las últimas fotos, vio un rostro conocido al lado del de su chico, que se veía enamoradizo. Entornó los ojos y volvió a poner el álbum en su lugar.

Se apartó de la mesa y terminó de comer en silencio sobre la cama, un par de minutos después Junhong regresó a la habitación llevando un pijama blanco de cuadros azul claro, secándose el cabello rubio con una toalla y luciendo tan adorable como siempre. Yongguk lo miró y se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que aún conservas las fotos de tus ex —comentó con casualidad, pero su voz parecía interrogante.

El menor parpadeó desconcertado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, miró hacia su escritorio y cogió el álbum que estaba acomodado donde siempre lo tenía. Caminó hacia su pareja y se sentó a su lado, abriendo las páginas exactas donde estaban esos chicos que una vez le habían gustado tanto.

—Estaba muy ciego —dijo—, Suchung era un idiota.

Yongguk lo observó fijamente.

—Lo recuerdo —afirmó, reproduciendo el miedo que había visto en el sujeto cuando le había apuntado con la botella rota en la cara—. Entonces… ¿debo suponer que tienes mal gusto? —bufó.

Junhong le devolvió la mirada, receloso.

—Por supuesto que no, me gané la lotería contigo. —El moreno volvió a resoplar.

—No digas tonterías.

Junhong lo fulminó con ojos quejumbrosos. Desde que había conocido a Yongguk éste siempre se había irritado cuando le hacía algún cumplido o le fotografiaba, incluso se ofendía cuando lo dibujaba, siempre había un malestar en su rostro difícil de arrancar. El rubio a veces tenía la idea de que su novio no tenía confianza en su aspecto físico, como si algún tipo de comportamiento externo le hubiera quitado esa seguridad. « _Últimamente luce demasiado frustrado y sufre muchos dolores de cabeza. A Yongguk le agobian mucho esas cosas, por lo general las evita_ », recordó las palabras de Youngjae la primera vez que habían hablado. Era casi como si… Algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza.

—Guk, tú… —estrechó los ojos—. Tú tienes baja autoestima —supo que tenía razón cuando el mayor desvió la mirada al suelo. Se aproximó un poco más al cuerpo contrario—. Crees que eres feo y eres un monstruo, por eso prefieres alejarlos a todos.

Yongguk permaneció en silencio apretando la mandíbula. El corazón de Junhong se encogió y se preguntó quién pudo haber dañado a alguien tan increíble como su novio.

—Mírame —mandó. El pelinegro gruñó y levantó la vista a regañadientes, encontrando sus ojos, éstos brillaban—. Me gustas mucho, por más que quieras espantarme y a veces seas un tarado.

El pelinegro bufó.

—Solo te estoy dando razones para no estar conmigo —su voz había bajado un par de tonos más grave—, aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte… no te voy a reclamar nada.

El silencio los envolvió mientras se miraban a los ojos, con tanta intensidad que era casi palpable. Finalmente, el rubio resopló exasperado y fulminó al contrario con lo que parecía ser disgusto.

—Ash, te odio —resopló, quitando con enfado el plato vacío de las manos de su pareja—. Ahora ve a ducharte o no me haré responsable del golpe que te daré.

Yongguk solo recogió sus cosas del maletín que había traído y caminó hacia la puerta, dando media vuelta para mirar a su chico.

—Hey —llamó, el menor hizo un puchero que le robó una sonrisa—. Gracias.

Junhong se acaloró tanto que se sintió desfallecer. Llevó el platillo a la cocina y regresó a su habitación para organizar un poco. Para cuando Yongguk volvió al cuarto, veinte minutos después, el menor ya estaba en la cama, con el rostro escondido en un pequeño cuaderno de pasta de tela color café. Con sus pies descalzos, se paró frente a la cama, su cabello estaba un tanto mojado, por lo que le dio un escalofrío.

—Tu hermana es muy alta —habló—, me la encontré en el corredor.

El rubio rio bajito y levantó la vista de su cuaderno.

—Yoonsun solía quejarse mucho por eso —reveló—, pero luego lo fue aceptando, es muy guapa —se relamió los labios y miró a su novio al verlo todavía de pie, vacilante—. ¿Qué esperas? Entra a la cama.

Un músculo palpitó en el cuello de Yongguk.

—¿Estás seguro de que debamos dormir juntos? No quiero que tus padres se sientan incómodos.

El menor no pudo evitar reírse, ¿acaso Yongguk estaba nervioso?

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros—, de hecho, papá es más tranquilo en cuanto a mis relaciones que mamá, pero, en fin, ¡entra a la cama!

Mirando a su novio por última vez, el moreno se escabulló entre las sábanas, gruñendo calentito, y acostándose de lado se apoyó en un codo, recostando la cabeza en su palma abierta.

—Entonces… ¿qué estamos viendo? —señaló con la barbilla la libreta entre las manos del rubio.

Junhong sonrió amplio y le comentó a su novio sobre su cómic online, ese que compartía en su página de _Tumblr_ y que tenía buena acogida por los fanáticos de las cosas mágicas, los magos y las guerras; solía anotar sus nuevas ideas en aquella libreta o revisarla antes de dormir para tener buenos sueños y más acontecimientos para dibujar al día siguiente. Le contó al moreno sobre algunos de sus personajes y le sorprendió lo mucho que se había enganchado con la historia y la aprendiz de mago, Ekki, el personaje favorito de Jongup.

—Tienes mucha imaginación —dijo Yongguk al cabo de un rato—. Debes dejarme leerla.

—Mañana —el menor cerró el cuaderno y lo guardó bajo su almohada—, ahora a dormir.

Estiró la mano para apagar el interruptor y se precipitó en encender una pequeña lámpara ubicada al lado de su cama. Acomodó su cuerpo sobre su hombro izquierdo para quedar de costado y observó a su novio a través de la luz tenue, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y tragó saliva. Los ojos de Yongguk brillaban en la oscuridad.

—Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, suéltalo —dijo la voz gruesa del mayor.

Junhong se removió un poco, nervioso.

—B-bueno… esperaba que, tal vez, me dieras un beso de buenas noches.

Escuchó al otro resoplar y aquello le hizo sentir un poco avergonzado.

—Jesús, eres peor que Youngjae.

Junhong puso un puchero, como si le hubieran regañado, y su respiración se cortó cuando sintió a Yongguk moverse en la cama para estar más cerca de él, su cuerpo se petrificó cuando percibió el aliento del mayor chocando contra sus labios, y entonces ya se estaban besando. Había una sensación extraña que se formaba en el estómago de ambos chicos siempre que se besaban, como si un hambre despertara en ellos y no pudiera ser saciada. La lengua del mayor se hizo paso dentro de la boca de Junhong y éste jadeó, levantando las manos para enredar sus dedos entre el espeso cabello negro de Yongguk. Su vientre empezó a hormiguear y él gimió cuando el otro lo mordió en el labio inferior para separarse, en busca de aire y tratando de contenerse.

Respirando pesadamente, ambos se miraron con intensidad, la poca luz de la lámpara bañando sus caras de un color amarillo ámbar. Junhong gimió en su garganta al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba casi encima de él, bien ubicado entre sus piernas abiertas, observándolo con tanta necesidad que se sintió desnudo.

—G-Guk, t-tú… realmente me gustas mucho.

El aludido gruñó en su garganta y se inclinó para fundir sus bocas juntas una vez más, con dureza y profundidad, adorando los pequeños ruiditos que salían del menor, que se deshacía en gemidos bajo él. Junhong acarició con su lengua la barbilla de su novio y en ese instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió, sintiéndose frío de golpe cuando Yongguk se apartó de él. Girando los ojos vidriosos al portal, el menor vio a su padre rascándose la nuca, su rostro claramente fruncido al saber que les había interrumpido.

—Olvídenlo —dijo antes de retirarse y cerrar la puerta.

Yongguk y Junhong no se dirigieron una sola palabra, de repente la habitación se sentía como una sauna. El mayor de ambos salió de las sábanas y despeinó su cabello, exhalando un pesado suspiro.

—Joder, deja de provocarme… —dijo con voz ronca, el menor tuvo que morderse para no gemir por eso. Se removió para bajar de la cama—. No es buena idea dormir juntos.

—N-no seas tonto —Junhong se apuró para agarrar al moreno del brazo y tirarlo a su lado nuevamente, acurrucándose en su hombro y besándole la mejilla—. Podemos intentar dormir.

Yongguk se separó un par de centímetros para mirar el rostro de su chico, éste le miró de vuelta, con ojos inocentes.

—Me has calentado todo, será imposible dormirme.

El rubio se ruborizó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Podemos hablar hasta cansarnos —sugirió cualquier cosa, solo para mantener a su novio cerca. Yongguk arqueó una ceja sin seguirle el juego—. Eh, a ver, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

En todo el silencio del cuarto, se oyó un fuerte bufido.

—¿En serio? —Yongguk gruñó y su novio asintió enérgicamente. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de soltar un frustrado suspiro—. Rojo.

Junhong los separó un poco y lo miró con sorpresa.

—P-pensé que sería el negro —el contrario resopló con burla.

—¿Por qué habría de gustarme un color tan sombrío?

—Lo usas todo el tiempo —justificó.

—Porque me veo bien en él —protestó—, pero me gusta el rojo.

Sin querer iniciar una discusión demasiado infantil, el menor acabó riendo y accediendo a su confesión.

—Bien, ahora, ¿cuál es tu…?

—Para ahí —Yongguk le interrumpió ceñudo—, si vamos a hablar de gustos, entonces diremos los de los dos, así te conozco mejor y un día te sorprendo con algún regalo.

Junhong miró la cara de su novio a través de sus pestañas y se le hinchó el pecho, sintiéndose tan enamorado y embriagado que por un instante se mareó. Yongguk bajó la vista hacia él al notar que se había callado de repente, el menor tenía los ojos cristalizados.

—Me gusta el azul —respondió al fin, sonriendo.

El moreno lo observó por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de inclinarse lentamente hacia adelante y unirlos en un beso sin prisa, tierno y suave, sus bocas moviéndose al compás de la otra, iniciando una danza en la que los dos eran partícipes. Con un chasquido húmedo, Yongguk se apartó y le besó la frente, acomodándose mejor en la almohada.

—Puede que funcione. Continuemos.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos y los minutos pasaron a ser horas. La pareja compartió preguntas y respuestas inofensivas hasta muy entrada la noche, revelándose secretos entre susurros y confesándose cariño con cada beso compartido. Entre el montón de datos que iba a conservar en su memoria, Junhong pensó que él no era nadie especial, pero no podía evitar asociar lo que ahora tenía con Yongguk con una frase que había leído de un libro ilustrado por Jimmy Liao, todo era tan cálido que la frase era perfecta para ellos.

« _Fue un encuentro fortuito pero aportó a una vida sombría una hermosa y plácida luz»._ Pero de nuevo, él no se consideraba nada especial, aun así juraba que se había convertido en la luz de Yongguk.

 

 

 

**Domingo 20 de abril, 2014.**

Un ruido sutil causó el despertar de Junhong. El chico se estiró en su cómoda cama, amando el calor que arropaba su cuerpo por las sábanas. Sus brazos golpearon algo blando a su izquierda y se tragó un suspiro del susto al recordar de qué se trataba. De _quién_ se trataba. Volvió la cara y se encontró con Bang Yongguk durmiendo a su lado, la serenidad dominando sus facciones siempre severas, su respiración era tranquila y parecía sumergido en un profundo y placentero sueño. Junhong lo contempló y se acomodó mejor para poder dedicarse a observar la escultura que tenía por novio.

El rostro de Yongguk era muy limpio y su piel bronceada lucía saludable con los primero rayos de luz del día. El menor corrió un mechón negro que le impedía detallar las pestañas del mayor y se sorprendió por la cantidad de lunares que éste tenía. Había uno entre su ceño, que por lo general siempre estaba fruncido pero ahora carecía de pliegues, otro más se ubicaba en su ojo izquierdo, uno adornaba la curva superior de su nariz y otro más oscuro y definido se hallaba arriba de su pómulo cerca de la oreja. Era precioso. Se habían quedado hablando hasta las dos de la mañana, sabía que Yongguk se había dormido después de él ya que, gracias a las cosas que habían compartido el uno con el otro, había descubierto que el mayor no podía dormir con la luz encendida mientras Junhong no podía hacerlo sin tener su lámpara espantando a las sombras.

Sonrió, todavía sin creer que el moreno sería el tipo de novio que mimaba demasiado a sus parejas. Un gruñido le arrancó de sus cursilerías mentales y miró a Yongguk apretando los ojos mientras avivaba.

—Buenos días —saludó, su voz ronca descolando fácilmente a Junhong.

El rubio se deslizó hacia él y le besó en los labios.

—Buenos días —se miraron con somnolencia—. A desayunar.

Alcanzando su celular de su mesita de noche, el dueño de la habitación abandonó la estancia e hizo su camino escaleras abajo para ingresar a la cocina, la casa estaba en completo silencio y no había rastro de su familia por ningún lado, que por lo general eran todos muy madrugadores. Encendió la pantalla de su móvil para revisar la hora y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía un mensaje de su hermana.

 

**Fuimos donde Noh _ajumma_ , APROVECHA.**

 

Bufó, como si Yoonsun pudiera verlo.

—Aprovechar qué, esta tonta…

Eran las nueve de la mañana, así que simplemente se dedicó a preparar algo simple para su novio y él, un par de huevos revueltos con pan tostado estaría bien. Al cabo de un rato, luego de ajustar la tostadora, escuchó pasos en las escaleras y sonrió cuando su novio lo abrazó por la espalda, recostando su barbilla sobre su hombro derecho. Yongguk se preguntó en qué momento se había vuelto tan abrazador.

—¿Y tus padres?

El aliento del mayor le hizo cosquillas en su piel sensible.

—Salieron con Yoonsun.

Yongguk tarareó.

—Eso huele muy bien.

—Ve a sentarte —el moreno se apartó de él y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Junhong terminó de revolver el huevo—. Hay algo que no te pregunté, lo olvidé —dijo después de un rato, su novio hizo un sonido para que hablara—. ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Youngjae?

Yongguk no respondió de inmediato, por lo que Junhong se giró un poco y lo miró por encima del hombro. El mayor alzó los hombros, despreocupado.

—Desde antes de que naciera —bufó, el menor pareció asombrado por el dato—. Nuestros padres eran viejos amigos y nosotros seguimos la tradición, o algo así.

El menor asintió y terminó de preparar el desayuno, dejando las tostadas en un plato para los dos con el huevo. Fue hasta la mesa y dejó todo sobre ésta, pero antes de que el hambriento de su novio empezara a comer se sentó en su regazo, cruzando los brazos atrás de su cuello. Las manos del mayor no tardaron en ir hasta sus caderas. Se observaron por un minuto y el rubio volvió a hablar.

—¿Entonces son algo así como hermanos? —curioseó. Yongguk se lo pensó.

—Sus padres murieron cuando él tenía dos años y no se llevaba bien con sus abuelos —dijo—. Convivimos tanto que me encariñé, además, Youngjae es súper llorón.

Junhong sonrió y le acarició su cabello oscuro.

—¿Por eso lo cuidas tanto?

—Supongo.

El rubio sintió las manos del contrario colarse bajo la camisa de su pijama para rozarle con la yema de los dedos. Se relamió los labios.

—Pero, ¿sabes? Ya tiene un novio que puede hacerse cargo de él.

Yongguk resopló.

—No si no sabe cómo y es tan idiota.

Un puchero se apoderó de la expresión de Junhong.

—¿Entonces, si él y Daehyun salen a una cita, me abandonarás para ir a vigilarlo?

El moreno frunció el entrecejo y le miró con dureza.

—No te haría eso.

—No sé, ya lo hiciste una vez y no me gustó mucho.

El mayor guardó silencio, sus manos paseándose por el vientre de su chico, gustosas de palpar tanta suavidad.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.

—Youngjae puede cuidarse solo y tiene una pareja que también lo cuida, así que tendrás que empezar a controlarte o no lo voy a tolerar —exigió.

El agarre en su cintura se hizo un poco más fuerte y sintió a Yongguk inclinarse hacia adelante.

—Anoche decidiste estar a mi lado, no podrás librarte de mí ahora.

Junhong exhaló una risotada y cortó la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de su novio para sumergirlos en un fogoso beso, sus lenguas moviéndose juntas y peleando entre sí por un poco de control, el menor jadeó y se apartó.

—No quiero ver un comportamiento así otra vez, Bang, sólo conmigo.

Yongguk bufó y le volvió a besar, sonriéndole cuando volvió a separarse. Sus labios curvados en una amplia sonrisa que dejó al descubierto un par de bellos y tiernos hoyuelos en sus comisuras. Sus ojos se achicaron y su rostro entero se hizo deslumbrante.

—Sí, señor —respondió el mayor.

Y Junhong descubrió que le encantaba estar con Yongguk, y Yongguk pensó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había sentido un calor tan abrasador calando en su corazón. La plenitud del sentimiento era abrumadora.

No podían estar más felices.


	46. Capítulo 45

Cruzando las piernas sobre el sillón, Youngjae negó con la cabeza por la voz emocionada de su tía. 

— _Asegúrate de tener todo muy limpio, sabes que tu tío es alérgico a la vida_ —decía la mujer en aquel momento, su esposo, al otro lado de la línea, replicaba en protesta _—. Ya queremos ver a ese novio tuyo._

El matrimonio Shin le había hecho una llamada a su sobrino para informarle que pasarían unos días con él en la temporada de verano. Youngjae había aprovechado para comentarles de su reciente logro: su tan anhelado noviazgo. Los mayores parecían más emocionados que él y aquello solo le hacía pensar en cuánto los amaba y cuán agradecido estaba de tenerlos a su lado. Sin ellos hubiera crecido como alguien muy reprimido. Finalizó la llamada familiar, Youngjae exhaló un suspiro y observó su casa. Se había pasado gran parte de la mañana aseando y limpiando, pues llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacerlo impecablemente y quería dejarle una buena impresión a su… _novio_.

Daehyun había quedado en visitarlo al medio día, pero ya era la una de la tarde y no se había aparecido, tampoco le había llamado ni escrito un mensaje para darle algún aviso. El castaño decidió no hacer un drama por eso y preocuparse innecesariamente, se estiró en los cojines del sillón y permitió que su mente viajara a los últimos días. Todavía no creía que estuviera en una relación, por fin, apenas llevaba un día saliendo con el mayor y ya se sentía como en las nubes, queriendo hacer y experimentar una infinidad de cosas. Había incluso preparado un delicioso y trabajoso almuerzo, pero no estaba seguro de si Daehyun tendría hambre, probablemente él había almorzado en casa antes de visitarlo, por lo que su esfuerzo habría sido enteramente en vano.

—Ugh, no debí cocinar nada…

Youngjae se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pesimismo de él y calmarse. Cerró los ojos y soltó el aire, había puesto demasiada energía en organizar y su cuerpo ya le estaba pasando factura, su respiración se apaciguó y empezó a quedarse dormido, sonriendo por el placer de descansar un poco. Una hora después el timbrar del celular le sobresaltó y le alejó de ese gran yate lleno de helado con el que soñaba. Frotando sus ojos escocidos, el castaño tomó la llamada, preguntándose cuántos días habían pasado.

—¿Diga?

— _Oh, ¿estabas dormido?_ —Youngjae se desperezó de golpe al oír la voz de Daehyun.

—¡N-no lo estaba!

La risa del mayor era melodiosa.

— _Ábreme, estoy afuera._

Con sus mejillas calientes por el rubor, Youngjae se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, peinando su cabello y acomodando su camisa sin imperfecciones. Al abrir, la sonrisa de Daehyun lo saludó, tenía el cabello negro desordenado y la piel besada por el sol; se rascaba el cuello, como avergonzado, y le dirigió una mirada apenada.

—Perdón por llegar tarde —se excusó—. _Noona_ se enfadó conmigo.

El menor negó y lo jaló hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y siguiendo a su pareja. Daehyun observó todo el espacio y sonrió internamente, notando cada esfuerzo puesto y conmovido por ello.

—Organizaste —dijo—, recuerdo que eso no estaba ahí —señaló un pequeño jarrón de barro que se encontraba en un elegante bife.

Se sorprendía de lo mucho que recordaba aquel lugar a pesar de haber estado ahí una sola vez y haberse distraído haciendo… otras cosas. Las paredes eran blancas y no había muchos cuadros que las decoraran, supuso que el vivir solo causaba una sensación de no querer poseer muchas cosas, solo las necesarias. Sin embargo, el lugar era muy acogedor y hogareño. Youngjae sonrió a su comentario.

—Qué observador —canturreó.

Daehyun rio y lo miró y el contrario le devolvió el gesto, relamiéndose los labios. Lo agarró de la muñeca y lo tironeó contra su pecho, Youngjae se encogió cuando el moreno los juntó en un beso tan lento que parecía provocativo. El castaño abrazó a su novio alrededor del cuello y ladeó la cabeza a un lado para hacer más dinámico y delicioso el roce, Daehyun suspiró con gravedad y succionó su labio inferior al separarse, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno. Ambos estaban sonrojados, por lo que se largaron a reír y fueron a sentarse en el mueble, sus cojines siempre tiernos.

—¿Por qué tu hermana se enojó contigo? —preguntó Youngjae, acomodándose de lado y mirando al otro muchacho.

Daehyun se encogió de hombros.

—Me puse un poco grosero y en consecuencia ella me hizo limpiar hasta el piso fuera de casa —gruñó.

El menor soltó una risita.

—Ella da un poco de miedo —comentó, recordando el bombardeo de preguntas que la mujer había lanzado hacia su persona cuando la había conocido el día anterior.

—Solo cuando se enoja —explicó el mayor—, pero sí.

Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a su novio, sus ojos se encogieron y el adorable lunar que había bajo su ojo izquierdo se abultó en un pequeño pliegue. Youngjae se puso rojo hasta las orejas y desvió la vista, su corazón latiendo tan rápido que le preocupaba. Daehyun frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando la mirada de su pareja.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

El castaño llevó sus rodillas arriba y las abrazó contra su pecho, escondiendo la cabeza en el espacio que había dejado. Se había encogido como un ovillo, como un crío mimado. El moreno empezó a preocuparse.

—Estoy nervioso —confesó Youngjae al cabo de unos minutos, confundiéndole más.

—¿P-por qué?

El chico levantó un poco la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos apenas notables por el cabello que le caía lacio sobre la frente.

—Nunca he tenido novio y se siente raro.

Daehyun parpadeó incontables veces, asimilando el mensaje, y estalló en una estruendosa carcajada que no ayudó a que el revoloteo de estómago del menor mejorara. Exhaló enternecido y extendió los brazos para jalar a Youngjae hacia su cuerpo, apretándolo y besando su coronilla.

—Eres lindo —dijo y besó el puchero de su novio llorón—. Me parece oler un delicioso _bibimbap_ , podemos almorzar mientras hablamos, ¿qué opinas?

Los ojos de Youngjae se iluminaron al escucharle y se incorporó como un resorte, trotando hacia la cocina para servir la comida que tanto se había esforzado en preparar con los consejos de su tía y algunos otros de _internet_. Con ayuda del mayor llevaron los platos hacia la sala y los acomodaron en el comedor, haciendo uno que otro comentario sobre sus comidas favoritas y los lugares donde las cocinaban mejor para después sentarse y degustar de la mezcla de arroz con las verduras y la carne. Resultó que Daehyun amaba el _bibimbap_ y que gracias a que Youngjae había aprendido a cocinar desde muy joven el sabor era admirable, por lo que recibió muchos cumplidos de su novio que le ruborizaron hasta que le hirvieron las mejillas.

—Así que por eso aprendiste a cocinar —dijo el mayor recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y terminando de beber su jugo—. Por Yongguk.

Youngjae rio bajito y se levantó de su lugar para echarse en el sillón, amaba estar tirado en el sillón. Daehyun lo observó desde el comedor y lo acompañó cinco minutos después,  recostándose en su regazo, con el estómago lleno y la satisfacción en su rostro. Los dedos del castaño bailaron por su cabello.

—Su madre no podía hacerlo y él trabajaba todo el tiempo, quería hacer algo por él —explicó, recordando el primer día que su mejor amigo había empezado a trabajar, Yongguk llevaba casi una semana entera sin comer y ni siquiera preocuparse por ello—. Pero antes de eso me gustaba aprender cómo preparar galletas, ya que le gustan mucho.

El moreno se acomodó bocarriba y miró a su novio, éste sonreía, sus recuerdos llevándolo a algún lugar.

—¿Por qué no lo hacía él solo? —quiso saber—. No lo tenía por vago.

Youngjae negó con la cabeza.

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

Dudando, el menor tomó aire y decidió compartir la historia de su vida y su mejor amigo. Una parte de él quería darle a conocer a su novio cosas de su pasado, para que, si alguna vez llegaba a hartarse de él, supiera por qué era como era; la otra parte de él quería que Daehyun y Yongguk se llevaran bien. Diablos, los quería a los dos, no iba a ser divertido si esos tontos se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo. Daehyun le escuchó atentamente, solo haciendo preguntas cuando lo consideraba necesario o no se creía lo que oía, y se dedicó a analizarlo todo de forma profunda, como no había hecho antes. Siempre había pensado que ese pelinegro caracúlico al cual su novio tenía por mejor amigo era simplemente un bravucón por placer, no porque algún desafortunado acontecimiento le había vuelto de esa forma.

Chasqueó la lengua un par de minutos después del menor finalizar.

—Wow —suspiró—, ¿quién iba a pensar que ese tonto alguna vez rio en su vida?

Youngjae le pellizcó la nariz con una risita y se inclinó para besarle la punta.

—¿Tienes alguna historia deprimente que compartir?

El mayor se lo pensó.

—Ya conociste a mis adorables padres —soltó con ironía, el otro hizo una mueca de disgusto y afirmó—. Bueno, ellos fueron algo así como tus abuelos, solo que peor.

El castaño frunció el ceño y Daehyun procedió a confesarle sobre sus citas con el psicólogo, los medicamentos para curarse, el maltrato verbal y la mirada de asco de sus padres. Descubrió que cada vez le dolía menos recordar a sus padres y los tratos que éstos le habían dirigido. Había días que lamentaba que su familia no fuera perfecta ni unida, pero la mayoría de veces se sentía más a gusto con las cosas como estaban. A veces era mejor simplemente alejar a las personas tóxicas, sin importar la unión de sangre o lazos que los unieran. Youngjae le miró en todo su relato mientras le cepillaba el cabello negro con las manos, la expresión de su rostro siempre fruncida.

—Qué desgraciado… —comentó el menor cuando respondió a su pregunta sobre su primer novio, ese que le había terminado luego de que sus padres los atraparan teniendo relaciones—. ¿Así nada más?

Daehyun se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que vio que no había mucho futuro si se quedaba conmigo.

Youngjae hizo una mueca y se quedó en silencio, abultando inconscientemente el labio inferior.

—Así que Dae tuvo su primera vez con su primer novio —murmuró. El moreno levantó la cabeza de su regazo y lo miró con rostro incrédulo—. Y lo quiso mucho.

—No estarás celoso, ¿o sí?

—No lo estoy.

Desvió la vista a otro lado y el mayor dejó escapar una risotada. El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada, el contrario sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó en su lugar.

—Ven aquí —dijo, palmeando sus muslos. Youngjae se rehusó—. Vamos, no te hagas del rogar, o lo haré por las malas.

Antes de que el menor pudiera replicarle que podía irse al diablo, Daehyun estiró las manos y atrapó los brazos de su pareja para luego tirar de él y hacer que se sentara sobre su regazo. Youngjae se ruborizó pero no se apartó, sus manos ascendieron por el pecho de su chico y entrelazaron los dedos tras el cuello de éste. El moreno miró hacia arriba, a los castaños ojos de ese joven tan apuesto y adorable.

—¿A esto te referías con ser caprichoso y egoísta? —inquirió el mayor, rodeando la cintura de su novio con los brazos. El chico asintió con una mueca y le robó una risita—. Pero tú me gustas mucho, mucho más.

Youngjae miró sus ojos castaños y luego sus labios carnosos, se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio y el menor se inclinó hacia abajo para encontrar la boca de su pareja, envolviéndolos en un beso suave y sin prisas. Las manos del Youngjae se movieron por el cabello de Daehyun y pararon en sus mejillas, ladeándose unos centímetros a la derecha para profundizar el beso. El moreno suspiró, su lengua acariciando la contraria y sus manos masajeando la espalda baja del muchacho, el cual parecía disfrutar del tacto.

—¿Te gusta que te toque aquí? —preguntó el mayor presionando el mismo lugar, donde los hoyuelos de Venus del menor se ubicaban.

Youngjae jadeó y asintió, dándole un lametón en el labio inferior antes morderlo y separarse.

—Me gusta que seas mi primer novio y mi primera vez —confesó—. Perdimos mucho tiempo con nuestros miedos e inseguridades.

Daehyun exhaló y asintió, estirando el cuello para besarlo nuevamente, un beso que se prolongó y se prolongó hasta dejarlos sin aire. Se apartaron, mejillas sonrosadas y labios hinchados, y se sonrieron, contemplándose mutuamente. Youngjae meditaba una y otra vez sobre su suerte, no había sido un camino fácil el que habían recorrido ni la historia de amor que tenía en mente para sí mismo, pero estaba más que conforme con el chico bajo él, con sus fuertes brazos aferrándole y esa voz tranquila y serena que le llenaba entero. Jung Daehyun era el tipo de hombre que no había pedido para sí pero le encantaba la idea de tenerlo como pareja. Era más que perfecto y no podía estar más contento.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —inquirió el mayor sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. ¿Deseas salir, ir a algún lado?

El menor fingió pensar.

—Los domingos son mi día favorito, me gusta pasarlos en casa viendo películas o leyendo un buen libro.

—Entonces hagamos eso.

Se levantaron del sillón y fueron a la cocina, donde Daehyun lavó los platos mientras Youngjae preparaba palomitas de maíz. Un rato después, el menor alegó sobre su antojo de comer helado y su novio tuvo que salir del edificio y caminar unas cinco cuadras hasta hallar la tienda de conveniencia _más_ cercana, según las indicaciones que le había dado. El castaño se encargó de preparar su computador portátil y organizar su cuarto mientras el otro llegaba. Transcurridos unos veinte minutos Daehyun abrió la puerta con la llave que Youngjae le había entregado y se dirigió a la habitación del chico ya que no lo vio en la cocina.

—Tardaste mucho —se quejó el menor recostado en la cama, tenía los pies cruzados y abrazaba una almohada. La laptop ya estaba encendida.

—La tienda estaba llena a tope —respondió y dejó la bolsa de compras en el colchón, tirándose al lado de su novio y besándole una mejilla—. ¿Qué veremos?

Youngjae sonrió y alcanzó la bolsa.

— _El ladrón de palabras_ —sonrió al tener el bote de helado en sus manos.

—No me suena a película romántica.

El menor rio bajito y le mandó a quitar los zapatos para que se acomodara y pudieran ver el filme. Daehyun acató a sus órdenes y rodeó a su novio por el hombro mientras éste disfrutaba de su helado y le dejaba las palomitas. La película iba de un escritor fracasado y poco popular que encontraba un manuscrito y lo publicaba como suyo, ganando una fama espectacular poco después, sin embargo, uno de sus lectores acaba siendo el autor de dicha obra, la cual había escrito durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al principio Youngjae había estado confundido con la trama, pero mientras ésta transcurría y el mayor le explica cuando hacía alguna pregunta acabó enganchándose, quedando más que encantado.

Dos horas después, cuando la película finalizó, los chicos estaban en silencio, asimilando el final de la historia. El día había perdido su esplendor y el cielo se había apagado en un manto de púrpuras y naranjas, mitigando el color vivaz de las cosas. Daehyun retiró el tarro de helado de las manos de su chico y le dio una probada a lo poco que quedaba.

—Cuando escribas tu libro —dijo— asegúrate de que sea idea tuya.

Youngjae rio y se recostó de lado para mirarlo.

—Mi primer libro será sobre un apuesto y engreído boxeador —sonrió al percibir que el moreno también lo hacía—. Este sujeto tendrá un sueño muy grande de participar en los grandes _rings_ y ganarse el título de los pesos pesados, como Mike Tyson —tarareó, pensando qué más añadir. Daehyun dejó el bote vacío de helado sobre la mesa de noche de Youngjae y se volvió para escucharlo—. Pero entonces conocerá a un escritor principiante y se enamorará perdidamente de él, deberá luchar contra los prejuicios de la sociedad y la imagen de galán heterosexual que ha dejado.

El mayor se rio con fuerza y lo abrazó, dándoles vuelta para quedar sobre él y besarle la frente.

—¿Qué pasa con el escritor? —preguntó, besándole esta vez la barbilla—. ¿No tendrá sentimientos por el boxeador?

—El escritor… _ah_.

Youngjae trató de continuar, pero el beso que le otorgaba su novio le estaba asfixiando. Se dejó despojar de su camisa y jadeó al sentir al contrario mordisquear uno de sus pezones.

—E-el escritor odia a ese boxeador por ser un cachondo —farfulló, empujando a su pareja por los hombros para dejarlo de espaldas sobre el colchón. Gateó en sus rodillas y se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno, las manos de éste no tardaron en viajar a sus muslos—. Al final el escritor muere, ocultando su cáncer.

—Qué desalentador —suspiró Daehyun ante la imagen de un sonrosado y despeinado Youngjae sobre él, su pecho desnudo le brindaba una vista perfecta. El menor captó su mirada hambrienta y se inclinó hacia adelante para jalar los bordes de la camisa del contrario y retirársela—. Pero ya me contarás de ellos después, dame tu lengua.

Youngjae salivó y besó al moreno, gruñendo de gusto por el tacto húmedo y caliente de sus bocas al danzar. Un par de minutos después, ambos jóvenes habían quitado ya las prendas de sus cuerpos y se hallaban acariciando el uno al otro, entre comentarios poco inocentes y risitas cómplices. El castaño estaba amando más de lo que debería la sensación de estar sobre su novio, solo besándose, hablando y tocando su trabajado cuerpo. En aquel momento, Daehyun masajeaba sus glúteos y presionaba ocasionalmente aquellos hoyuelos que, había descubierto, hacían estremecer a su pareja.

—Estás disfrutando esto —se burló el mayor, viendo los ojos cerrados de su chico. Youngjae se apoyó sobre su pecho y empezó a balancear sus caderas, creando una fricción entre sus hombrías que les cortó la respiración a los dos—. T-travieso.

—D-dae…

El nombrado hizo una estratégica maniobra y les dio vuelta, apoyando los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza del menor para seguir con el mismo movimiento de caderas, aplicando más fuerza y logrando que Youngjae se abrazara a su cuerpo mientras gemía y le mordía los hombros. Se mantuvieron así por un par de segundos hasta que el castaño empezó a lloriquear, deseando, pidiendo. Daehyun se estiró hasta alcanzar el cajón que su novio le había señalado y extrajo el lubricante, el cual esparció sobre su hombría y luego sobre sus dedos.

—S-solo hazlo —jadeó Youngjae, el moreno frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—Así te lastimarás, no quiero eso.

—Dae, por favor… —el menor le miró con ojos cristalizados, nublados por la excitación—. Te quiero así, ¿vamos?

El mayor chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo suavemente, calmando sus ansias, tranquilizándolo. Separó las piernas del castaño y alineó su miembro en la entrada de éste para empezar a introducirse lentamente, cuidándose de ser un bruto y causar mucho dolor. Youngjae se aferró al cuerpo del pelinegro cuando éste empezó a moverse, llenándolo hasta el fondo con un lento y placentero vaivén, tratándolo con delicadeza y buscando hacer el tacto duradero. Daehyun sonrió al aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas, gruñendo por la satisfactoria estrechez de su pareja y adorando la agudeza que se había adueñado de su voz.

—¿B-bueno? —inquirió, su voz ronca por el agotamiento.

—M-muy bueno —gimió el castaño, depositando besos urgentes por todo su rostro hasta encontrar su boca—. Muy bueno… _m-me gustas mucho_.

El moreno jadeó en sus labios, besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y el aire pareció escapar de sus pulmones. Escondió el rostro entre el cuello de su novio y embistió más profundo, acariciando el punto dulce del chico, el cual se dejó ir cuando no pudo aguantar más, él lo siguió un par de golpes después, cuando las paredes de su trasero apretaron su miembro y un fuerte orgasmo le debilitó de lleno. Daehyun se desplomó sobre el cuerpo del menor, jadeando por aire, Youngjae lo rodeó con los brazos y empezó a dejar mimos por su cuello, sus mejillas, sus labios.

Aguardaron unos minutos antes de separarse con un gimoteo y apoyarse en el cómodo colchón, apaciguando los latidos del corazón y luchando por volver a tener un poco de dominio. Con las piernas temblorosas, el castaño se incorporó para volver a recostarse sobre su novio y llenar de picos su cara, el mayor abrazó su cintura con un brazo, su mano libre rozando la mejilla del chico caprichoso que no dejaba de besarle.

—Así que… —carraspeó al notar su garganta seca— ¿eres un bebé después del sexo?

—Cállate —protestó, mordiéndole la barbilla y recostando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Daehyun, el golpeteo de sus latidos siendo música para sus oídos—. Eres fastidioso.

El mayor rio y le besó la frente. Permanecieron en el silencio de la habitación sumidos en pensamientos, disfrutando de la simple compañía del otro. Youngjae sonrió internamente. Jamás había pensado que se iba a sentir tan en las nubes con una persona, con _su_ novio, el simple hecho causaba un mariposeo en sus entrañas y se acumulaba en su vientre. Sus dedos jugueteaban con los músculos de los brazos de Daehyun, quien amasaba una de sus nalgas, pellizcando de vez en cuando.

—¿Debes entrenar mañana? —preguntó Youngjae, levantando la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—En la noche, después de clase —Daehyun sonrió—. ¿Qué hora es?

Con un gruñido, Youngjae se le quitó de encima y encendió sus lamparitas del nochero, riendo al ver los chupetones y mordiscos que había dejado marcados en la piel del cuello del mayor.

—Van a ser las siete.

—Joder.

Ambos rieron y sus carcajadas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido del celular de Youngjae, el cual descansaba en su mesita. El menor alcanzó el aparato y contestó, su novio mirándolo con adoración y haciéndole sonrojar.

—¿Hola?

 _—¿Dormías_? —su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo. Yongguk sonaba relajado en la otra línea, cualquier rastro de apatía estaba ausente—. _Suenas cansado._

—Eh… algo así —respondió y puso el altavoz cuando su pareja le preguntó con quién hablaba—. ¿Qué tal tu cita con Junhong?

— _Divertida, horneó galletas para mí_ —dijo con simpleza—. _¿Sigues con Daehyun?_

El mencionado lo miró y asintió. Youngjae sonrió.

— _Yup_ —afirmó, colocando el celular en estómago de Daehyun y acurrucándose a su lado, amando la sensación de sus cuerpos desnudos pegados muy juntos—. ¿Por qué?

— _Me apeteció pasar a visitar, estoy afuera._

La pareja se heló e intercambiaron una mirada grave. Youngjae se sentó inmediatamente y buscó su ropa interior en el suelo, Daehyun rodó sobre el colchón e hizo lo mismo, recogiendo sus prendas y arrojando al menor la camisa que una hora atrás vestía. Se vistieron con apuros.

— _¿Por qué no respondes?_ —habló Yongguk al otro lado—. _Solo bromeaba._

Daehyun detuvo sus acciones y miró el teléfono a punto de estrellarlo en la pared. Se había puesto las medias al revés y había atado mal sus zapatos. El castaño se llevó una mano a la frente y se desplomó en el suelo, entre aliviado y molesto.

—Jesús, no vuelvas a hacerlo, sabes que odio que vengas sin avisar —se quejó, exhalando con pesadez.

— _Ah, eso quiere decir que mis sospechas eran ciertas_ —dijo el mayor, con diversión en la voz—. _Estaban follando._

—Joder, Yongguk —esta vez habló Daehyun, acercándose al móvil—. ¿No puedes dejarnos en paz una sola vez?

— _Hola, Jung Daehyun_ —el mayor añadió un poco de amenaza a su tono—. _Espero que no te quedes a dormir._

Youngjae explotó en una carcajada.

—¡Adiós, Guk! —canturreó para luego terminar la llamada. Se levantó de su lugar y se pegó al cuerpo de su novio, éste estaba rígido como una roca—. Lo siento por eso.

—Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme —bufó y le besó—, pero es cierto, debo irme ya.

—¿Por qué? —se hubiera avergonzado de lo quejumbrosa que había salido su voz si se hubiera obligado a que le importase, pero no lo hacía—. No quiero.

Daehyun rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente lo verdaderamente caprichoso y mimado que podía llegar a ser Youngjae, pero debía admitirlo, le encantaba. Le gustaba ser el receptor de sus besos, el espectador de sus facetas más vulnerables, el dueño de su corazón. Era un sentimiento de plenitud y cariño tan grande que le asustaba a momentos. Levantó las manos para pellizcar las mejillas del menor.

—Tengo una entrevista de trabajo mañana en la mañana —explicó—. Quiero ganar un poco más de dinero para mudarme, quiero que mi hermana y su prometido puedan vivir tranquilamente sin tener que cuidar de mí todo el tiempo.

—Pero… —el rostro de Youngjae estaba fruncido en desacuerdo—, puedes quedarte e ir desde aquí.

—Debo trabajar e ir a clase después de eso, todas mis cosas están en casa —sonrió ante el pronunciado puchero del menor—. Prometo quedarme la próxima vez.

Youngjae asintió de mala gana y lo jaló del brazo hacia el pasillo.

—Pero debes ducharte antes de salir de aquí.

Y al final se ducharon juntos y volvieron a acoplar sus cuerpos, entre susurros y caricias salieron del baño y a Daehyun se le hizo mucho más tarde, porque Youngjae no lo quería dejar ir y era un experto en distraerlo e idiotizarlo con el tema más descabellado. Todo él bastaba para hacer a Jung Daehyun un idiota enamorado. Cuando cayeron las nueve de la noche y el moreno recibió una llamada de su hermana mayor preguntándole a qué hora pensaba llegar, éste levantó su trasero del sillón y se despidió de su pareja.

—Deberías comprar un televisor —recomendó. Youngjae sonrió, vestido en su pijama.

—Por cierto —el castaño corrió a su habitación y regresó con un paraguas en la mano, uno que el mayor conocía muy bien. Ese diseño de conejitos blancos en un fondo de color rosa era inconfundible—, gracias.

Daehyun recordó aquel día bajo la lluvia, cuando _Él_ había organizado un encuentro para ver a todos sus lectores. Había estado herido por Youngjae, pero cuando lo vio entre el montón de jóvenes y luego vio su urgencia por encontrar un sitio donde protegerse del aguacero, su corazón había latido tan rápido y tan fuerte, que pensó que si no tenía a ese chico se iba a hundir como jamás lo había hecho.

Alargó la mano para atrapar la barbilla de su novio y reclinarse hacia él para juntar sus labios en un beso dócil y cuidadoso. Una despedida y una promesa selladas.

 

 

 

**Jueves 24 de abril, 2014.**

En ocasiones, ser auxiliar de biblioteca tenía sus ventajas, como el que, por ejemplo, te ayudaba a distraerte mientras cumplías con las tareas de rutina. O, al menos, eso pensaba Yoo Youngjae mientras organizaba los libros devueltos en las dos últimas horas en sus respectivos estantes. Algunos de sus compañeros odiaban aquella labor, pero para el castaño era tan entretenida como un paseo familiar en una playa en verano.

—¡Jae! —el aludido levantó la vista del carrillo y observó el cuerpo delgado de Ji Sumin acercarse a él rápidamente, sus manos endurecidas en puños—. ¡Eres un malagradecido!

El mayor frunció el ceño y miró a su amiga sin entender, ella resopló y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro.

—Sí —dijo—, Dean me contó lo de la cita.

—Ah… —Youngjae se rascó la cabeza y la miró apenado. Aunque la noche había sido caótica, había tenido un buen final—. Eso, lo siento. Es difícil controlar a Yongguk.

—¡Y no solo eso! —reclamó la chica—. Me dijo que te quedaste con un chico, que preferiste al desconocido antes que a él, ¡no tienes idea de lo desilusionado que estaba! Sé que eres superficial pero no pensé que tanto.

Youngjae se encogió por los regaños de su amiga y se llevó un dedo a la boca, indicándole que hiciera silencio y bajara la voz.

—P-pero al final todo marchó bien —sonrió meloso al ver la cara de interrogación de Sumin y asintió—. ¡Ahora tengo novio!

 —¿Qué? —abrió amplio los ojos, su boca cerrándose y abriéndose mientras asimilaba las palabras—. ¿Q-quién era…?

—Ya lo conociste —sonrió más amplio—. Daehyun.

Sumin entornó los ojos, mirándolo, y luego una bombilla se encendió.

—Ah, el de la fiesta —el castaño afirmó con un entusiasta movimiento de cabeza, continuando con su tarea y dejando los últimos libros en el estante—. Woah.

—Hablamos y solucionamos las cosas, fuimos unos estúpidos.

La chica se llevó las manos a las caderas a medida que perseguía a su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que al final terminarían juntos? —suspiró—. Fueron muchas cosas, pero acabó bien para ustedes, como en los dramas.

Ambos rieron. Youngjae sacó su celular de su pantalón y chequeó la hora. Sus ojos se iluminaron al comprobar que ya eran las dos de la tarde.

—Y bien, mi turno terminó —avisó contento—, quedé de verme con Dae fuera de la universidad, tendremos una cita —Sumin puso los ojos en blanco y asintió—. Gracias por ayudarme y soportarme, Minnie. Dile a Kwonhyuk que me disculpe.

Sacudió la mano y se llevó el carrito al almacén para dejarlo ahí junto con su uniforme de auxiliar. Recogió sus cosas atropelladamente y se peinó el cabello antes de salir por las puertas de la biblioteca. El día era soleado y agradable, tan característico de la primavera, los árboles lucían su verde enebro y las nubes, algodonosas y de formas curiosas, vestían el cielo y desfilaban orgullosas. Youngjae suspiró, teniendo un buen presentimiento de aquel día. Caminó ligero, evitando dar saltitos cual niño pequeño, y paró en seco al divisar a Yongguk y Junhong hablando cerca de la plazoleta central.

—¡Guk! —alzó la voz y trotó para darles alcance cuando ambos jóvenes respondieron a su llamado.

Su mejor amigo vestía una camisa roja y un jean de mezclilla, su novio le había regalado aquella prenda para que empezara a llevar un poco más de color y dejara de espantar a la gente. Para el moreno era difícil no consentir las exigencias del rubio. Yongguk arqueó una ceja al ver al castaño, que lucía ansioso y más contento que de costumbre.

—¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa? —inquirió.

Las mejillas de Youngjae se ruborizaron y Junhong no pudo evitar reír.

—Mírale la cara —lo señaló y se abrazó al brazo del mayor—. Es más que obvio para dónde y con quién va a ir.

El moreno achicó los ojos, fulminando a su mejor amigo, y alzó los hombros, sin poder decir mucho. Le había prometido a Junhong que se calmaría con su sobreprotección y tenía que cumplir con su palabra. Youngjae volvió a revisar la hora en su móvil y exclamó de sorpresa.

—Cielos, ya se me hizo tarde —avisó empezando a andar—. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Que te vaya bien! —saludó Junhong.

El castaño se giró para mirarlos y sonrió amplio al ver que su mejor amigo le sonreía y lo despedía con una sacudida de manos. Trotó hacia el estacionamiento y apuró el paso cuando sus ojos captaron el cuerpo de Moon Jongup. Parecía un loco con el buen humor que tenía aquel día, pero no lo podía evitar. Estaba muy feliz. Corrió para alcanzar al menor antes de que éste se subiera a su moto y lo sobresaltó al lanzársele y estrecharlo en un apretado abrazo.

—Oh, _hyung_ —saludó el chico y le miró tímidamente cuando se separaron—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Fantástico —afirmó con entusiasmo—. Gracias por apoyarme tanto, ahora tendré una cita —el menor rio bajito.

—Pareces un niño pequeño —dijo y señaló a la portería—. Anda, seguro vas tarde.

—¡Es cierto! —se lamentó y empezó a correr—. ¡Cuídate!

Saludó al joven motociclista y recorrió un tramo de asfalto para cruzar las rejas de los portones de la universidad. Yoo Youngjae siempre había tenido un único deseo, y era un deseo tonto, no era mucho pedir, pero él de verdad ansiaba con que se cumpliera: tener un novio. ¿Cuál era el problema? Nada más ni nada menos que Bang Yongguk, su mejor amigo, quien hasta la fecha se había encargado de espantar a todos sus pretendientes. Pero eso se había solucionado una semana atrás, cuando, después de enfrentar una tormenta de confusión y sentimientos reprimidos, vio la luz y cumplió su sueño. Su mejor amigo había dejado de ser un problema cuando un joven llamado Choi Junhong llenó de nuevos colores su vida.

Se empinó para buscar a su novio por entre el montón de transeúntes de la calle y sus ojos se abrieron cuando dio con él, apoyado bajo un poste de luz sacudiéndose el cabello negro mecido por la brisa, el sol caía sobre su piel canela y sus brazos fuertes se exhibían con seguridad. Youngjae sonrió y caminó hacia él, Daehyun se quedó quieto cuando lo vio y abrió los brazos cuando el chico estuvo a un metro distancia.

—Te extrañé —reclamó el castaño, abrazando el cuerpo contrario y siendo acogedoramente correspondido.

—Pesado —resopló el mayor—, nos vimos ayer.

Youngjae se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, Daehyun negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para besar sus labios, un mimo cariñoso y lleno de afecto. Se separaron con una sonrisa y entrelazaron sus manos, empezando a caminar calles abajo, enfrascándose en una animada charla sobre qué tipo de televisor sería el más adecuado para decorar el _living_ del apartamento del menor, pues su novio había empezado a pasar demasiado tiempo allí y probablemente tenía en mente mudarse con él.

Probablemente.

 

 

 

 

_Fin._


	47. Epílogo

**Viernes 2 de mayo, 2014.**

Yongguk exhaló y cruzó los brazos, observando el montón de cabezas metidas en sus platos que llenaban el restorán. Youngjae y Junhong ocupaban una de las mesas del local, solo que éstos no comían como los demás clientes, estaban demasiado ocupados hablando de calabozos, cazadores y princesas que rescatar. Los últimos días aquellos dos habían estado bastante unidos y habían empezado a crear una historia juntos, mezclando los gustos de ambos y obteniendo como resultado una serie de acción llena de misterios que resolver. Mientras Youngjae escribía en su portátil, Junhong dibujaba en una de sus bitácoras, con esa facilidad suya de crear personajes y espacios.

Aunque no era la primera vez que hacían eso. Normalmente, cuando salían los cuatro juntos —si Daehyun no tenía mucho trabajo que hacer—, sus encuentros consistían en, básicamente, él y Daehyun leyendo, Junhong bosquejando y Youngjae tipeando sin freno en su laptop, cada uno sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones y disfrutando del silencio y la compañía ajena. La tranquilidad era tanta que, en ocasiones, Yongguk llegaba a pensar que todo estaba en su correcto orden. Sonrió para sí, satisfecho con la nueva calma que reinaba en sus días últimamente.

—No sé a quién miras con más cariño —dijo la señora Park arrimándose a su hombro—, si a tu novio o a tu mejor amigo.

Yongguk miró a la mujer y entornó los ojos sin decir nada, ella se echó a reír y le apretó los bíceps amistosamente.

—Me gusta que sonrías, te ves más bonito.

El moreno asintió y fue golpeado en la espalda por el señor Park, quien le avisó con una sonrisa que fuera a recoger los platos de las mesas que acababan de desocupar. Youngjae levantó la vista de la pantalla de su computador al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada de los dueños del restorán y sonrió al ver el fastidio en la cara de su mejor amigo, quien había empezado a ser molestado y burlado por el matrimonio Park. Estiró el cuello y se recostó en el espaldar de la silla, un suspiro salió desde su estómago.

—¿Terminaste? —Junhong se aproximó al aparato y exhaló con admiración—. Luce bien, Jae.

Junhong había convencido a Youngjae de crear una página web para la nueva historia en la que habían empezado a trabajar, con la esperanza de mostrar al mundo el gran talento que tenía éste y dar a conocer las impresionantes ilustraciones del menor. Llevaban terminados cuatro capítulos y Junhong ya tenía listos a los personajes principales.

—Creo que a Uppie le encantará el personaje de Hellen —comentó el rubio, su acompañante rio bajito.

—Estaba por decir lo mismo sobre Guk.

Se rieron suavemente y el menor volvió a entretenerse con su cuaderno de dibujos. Youngjae lo observó con aprecio y levantó la vista cuando notó que alguien se quedaba parado a un lado de su mesa. El tipo era enorme, vestía una apretada camisilla gris y exponía unos brazos llenos de musculatura y un tatuaje que antes no estaba ahí, su cabello bronce siempre controlado. El castaño no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión… y del horror.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Yoo Youngjae —habló el muchacho, con una sonrisa socarrona.

Junhong apartó los ojos de sus bocetos al oír la voz y vio al chico bien parecido que se dirigía a su amigo, el cual no parecía muy contento de verlo.

—Saeng, cuánto tiempo…

—Bastante —convino Saeng, y sus ojos viajaron de Youngjae al chico rubio con piel de porcelana que lo acompañaba—. ¿Nueva cita?

Junhong se sonrojó por el tono grave y casi seductor que utilizaba el recién llegado, Youngjae resopló y llevó una de sus manos a la del menor, entrelazando sus dedos.

—No, pero no lo mires.

—¿Por qué? —Saeng le miró con burla y apoyó las manos en la mesa—. No es nada tuyo, estoy en mi libertad de ir tras él.

El rubio frunció los labios y lo fulminó con disgusto por su altanería, el chico captó su mirada y le lanzó un beso.

—Eres desagradable —pronunció Junhong con expresión cansina.

Saeng rio y dio media vuelta cuando le palmearon el hombro, encontrándose con un rostro que había visto un par de veces pero que no iba a olvidar nunca por el gran susto que le había causado exactamente dos meses y medio atrás. Yongguk miró la cara de mierda del sujeto que parecía estar molestando a su novio y buscó en su memoria dónde lo había visto.

Sus facciones se endurecieron al recordarlo sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

—Tú…

El menor maldijo por lo bajo, pero no se dejó acobardar.

—¿No estás un poco viejo para usar armas de juguete? —se burló.

Youngjae y Junhong se levantaron de sus puestos, enojados. Los comensales que se encontraban en el local apartaron la vista de sus platos brevemente para observar la escena, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo. La señora Park se fue acercando, vacilante, mientras su esposo se asomaba desde la cocina. Yongguk le dedicó a Saeng una mirada filosa, dispuesto a escandalizarlo, pero entonces un joven pelinegro entró al restorán y se dirigió a ellos, una expresión de confusión arrugando sus facciones.

—Hey, Yongguk… —el moreno respondió a la voz de Daehyun—, ¿pasa algo?

Youngjae llegó al lado de su novio y le susurró el asunto. Saeng miró al pelinegro que apenas había llegado y gruñó, era el mismo imbécil que le había golpeado hasta casi desfigurarle el rostro. Los tres chicos le dirigieron una mirada retadora, causando un tipo de tensión en su cuerpo que no le estaba gustando, aquellos dos tipos le habían ridiculizado de las peores formas, y todo por culpa de Yoo Youngjae.

—Tsk, qué dramáticos —suspiró—, solo vine a comer aquí, ya no lo acoso.

Miró por encima de su hombro, buscó a Junhong y le hizo el gesto del teléfono, indicándole que lo llamara. El rubio se sonrojó y su novio refunfuñó, alcanzando al muchacho antes de que se fuera y frenándole el paso.

—Vuelve a hacer eso —demandó con amenaza.

—Guk… —Junhong rodeó la mesa y abrazó a su pareja, besándole una mejilla—, no pelees.

La señora Park decidió intervenir en ese instante y atender al de cabello bronce cuando su empleado le indicó que no planeaba hacerlo. Debido a la presencia del muchacho, Youngjae propuso que se marcharan del lugar, pues ya se les hacía tarde a todos para ir a sus clases. Junhong hizo un puchero al tener que despedirse de su chico, lo malo de los viernes era que el mayor los tenía libres y él se quedaba en la universidad, por lo que no pasaban tiempo juntos. Miró a la melosa pareja que se gastaba bromas entre sí y sintió una pizca de celos. Su único consuelo era que Daehyun estudiaba en otra universidad y Youngjae se sentiría tan solo como él. « _Buahaha_ ».

—Oigan —Yongguk apareció por la puerta del restorán y llamó su atención, los tres chicos se volvieron—. Recuerden estar en el bar esta noche, vamos a celebrar el cumpleaños del tío de Himchan.

Los jóvenes afirmaron y se despidieron del mayor, yendo a la parada de buses para acompañar a Daehyun antes de ir a los respectivos bloques de sus carreras.

 

 

 

El ambiente en el bar era festivo por varias razones, además de congratular al señor Kim, los presentes disfrutaban el inicio de un largo puente, pues, aquel año, mayo tenía una semana de dos días feriados y así podrían descansar un poco más. Yongguk observó a su jefe sentado en una mesa, rodeado de un grupo de hombres mayores, unas cuantas chicas jóvenes les acompañaban. Bufó con burla y miró hacia la pista de baile, donde su mejor amigo se desenvolvía en un baile fluido mientras su novio intentaba seguir sus pasos, fallando. No podía sentir más pena ajena que esa.

—¡Guk! —Junhong lo abrazó por la espalda y le mordió la oreja, el moreno sonrió ladino y se volvió hacia él para juntar sus labios en un saludo—. Casi no te encuentro.

—El trabajo no se hace solo.

El rubio rio y lo sujetó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la barra, donde un despreocupado Moon Jongup conversaba con el sobrino del dueño. Himchan saludó a la pareja y el castaño miró hacia ellos, sonriendo.

—Hola, Yongguk —saludó Jongup.

—Hey —respondió el aludido y miró al barman, el cual estaba tranquilamente apoyado sobre la barra—. Tu tío parece un niño de cinco años.

—Bueno, está cumpliendo 55, es casi lo mismo.

Los chicos rieron y un minuto después se les unieron Daehyun y Youngjae, los cuales estaban sudados por la actividad física y la emoción al bailar. El castaño estaba rebosante de felicidad, su mejor amigo no lo había visto tan contento desde que se había mudado lejos de su abuelo.

—Gukkie —el moreno arqueó una ceja al ver la sonrisa de Youngjae—, vamos a bailar.

—No.

—Olvídalo, Jae —suspiró Junhong—. Nadie puede hacerlo moverse un poco.

—¡Pues yo sí! —el castaño atrapó la mano de su mejor amigo y tironeó de él para llevarlo a la pista—. Hoy, hace cinco años, empezaste a trabajar aquí, celebremos eso también.

—No es necesario… —empezó a decir, pero el menor ya le había hecho avanzar un par de pasos sin permitirle negarse y se alejaron de sus amigos.

Los cuatro restantes rieron ante la expresión de desgracia de Yongguk.

—Yo no me quiero perder eso —dijo Daehyun y agarró el brazo de Junhong para hacerlo andar—. Vamos.

Jongup observó a su amigo reír y prefirió quedarse sentado, sacudiendo los hombros al ritmo de _Baby I_ , una canción que la nueva artista de la época, Ariana Grande, estaba ganando fama. Himchan le rotó un Martini seco que no había pedido y le guiñó un ojo, el menor entornó los ojos al notar que los minutos transcurrían y sus miradas permanecían conectadas.

—No me gustan los hombres —soltó rápidamente.

El mayor puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. « _Qué idiota_ », pensó para sí mismo. Suspiró, exhausto, y miró al menor con desaprobación por su ridículo comentario.

—No me interesas, de todos modos —se sinceró.

Al parecer su respuesta indignó al muchacho.

—¿P-por qué? —protestó—. ¡Si dicen que soy adorable!

Himchan parpadeó desconcertado y resopló, cruzando los brazos.

—Ajá, ¿acaso me estás pidiendo que te pretenda?

Las mejillas de Jongup se tiñeron de rojo.

—Eso no es lo quise decir.

— _Aw_ , mira cómo se sonroja —aplaudió para abochornarlo más, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para estar más cerca, estirando el cuello para susurrarle al oído—. Yo puedo dar y recibir, si te interesa.

Jongup juró por lo bajo y se preocupó por el intenso calor que sentían sus mejillas.

—P-por supuesto que no me interesa… —murmuró. El contrario se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —dijo divertido—, tú te lo pierdes.

Jongup realizó una mueca y decidió no responder, encorvando la espalda y bebiendo su Martini en silencio bajo la mirada triunfante de Kim Himchan. Unos minutos después, Junhong regresó con Yongguk y se sentaron en los taburetes que se hallaban a su izquierda y derecha.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió el rubio al verlo tan encogido—. Luces molesto.

—Nada.

Yongguk lo escaneó con ojos agudos, provocándole unos fuertes nervios.

—¿Quién te fastidió? —exigió con severidad, el castaño negó con rapidez. El mayor achicó los ojos y apoyó un codo en la barra, llamando la atención de Himchan, quien se acercó a él alegre—. ¿Quién molestó a Moon Jongup?

Himchan miró al castaño y éste se ruborizó, evitando sus ojos, no pudo contener una risita cariñosa.

—Está triste porque sus amigos lo abandonaron —dijo con simpleza—, son malvados.

Junhong hizo un puchero y abrazó a su mejor amigo, gritándole que lo perdonara por dejarlo atrás y que se aseguraría de pasar el resto de la noche con él, Yongguk asentía a todas las promesas de su novio, afirmando que ya no le caía tan mal como antes. Jongup sonrió a las palabras de la pareja. Himchan los miró con afecto y se dirigió a atender a unos clientes que pedían un Daiquiri y una Margarita. Se puso con las órdenes y, al terminar, decidió salir de la barra para ir donde su tío, el hombre contaba una anécdota sobre sus cumpleaños de adolescente. Sonrió y miró hacia la pista de baile, el espacio estaba lleno a tope, pero desde su lugar podía ver a Youngjae y a Daehyun besándose lentamente y con cuidado, simplemente disfrutando el contacto.

Estiró la espalda y sacó su móvil, desbloqueó la pantalla e ingresó al blog que un tiempo atrás había creado por puro ocio y ahora tenía un buen número de seguidores. Se rascó la cabeza, pensando qué escribir, y cuando halló las palabras empezó tipear con fluidez, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

 

_20140502\. «Cada cosa llega a su debido tiempo. O, al menos, eso es lo que me suelo decir cuando estoy al borde de la desesperación y pierdo la esperanza. No se preocupen, me encuentro perfectamente, pero quiero decirles algo acerca del amor. Como mi consuelo, esperen a que llegue, en serio. No voy a negar que muero por un amor épico, con una historia romántica y un desenlace que pueda recordar siempre que vea a la persona que me gusta o cuando me acueste a dormir. Un romance que me haga sentir feliz. Lo sé, suena muy cursi, pero así es. Recuerden siempre ser pacientes, no lo fuercen, ni lo busquen hasta volverse locos (como le sucedió a un amigo). Llegará, aunque nunca lo hayan esperado. A lo mejor reciban el tan elogiado tipo ideal, o se convierta en su tipo ideal a medida que se relacionan, quizá sea algo tan inesperado y raro que resulte adorable. Llegará, en algún momento._

_—Him.»_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! ♥


End file.
